Memorias
by Jason Newsted
Summary: Todo estaba muy intranquilo. No solo el mundo mágico, sino también el humano estaban al borde de una guerra contra seres malignos y sobrenaturales. Su deber era traer la paz, la paz que el tanto anhelaba, la paz que el mundo necesitaba, la paz que faltaba en su corazón. El ya no creía en el destino, debido a que su propio destino le había jugado una mala pasada...
1. Capitulo 1: El inicio

**Editado por primera (y única) vez el día 2/18/2019.**

 **Corregidas ciertas faltas de ortografía y agregadas divisiones en escenas que, debido a su falta, hacían de este capítulo practicamente imposible de leer y/o comprender.**

* * *

 **El Inicio de todo:**

No me había dado cuenta en ese entonces, pero, la paz que tanto había buscado a lo largo de mi vida, la paz que tanto anhelaba, la paz que tanto deseaba, era la misma que faltaba dentro de mi corazón y de mi alma.

Mi corazón no estaba en paz.

Mi alma no estaba en paz.

Yo no estaba en paz.

No estaba en paz conmigo mismo, no estaba en paz con mi propio corazón, tantos sentimientos oscuros estaban librando una caótica guerra dentro de mí, una guerra que en ese momento no me había percatado, una guerra que perdía poco a poco.

* * *

Las personas tienen una manera muy sencilla de representar a la muerte, y muy a menudo se preguntan ¿Cómo se siente morir? Sin embargo, las personas no se dan cuenta que en realidad, lo que importa es preguntarse ¿Qué se siente estar vivo? ¿Qué es el estar vivo? ¿Cómo se representa? ¿El haber nacido ya me hace vivir? ¿De verdad estoy viviendo?...

.

.

.

 _En algún lugar del Reino Unido:_

Frio, un frio otoñal cubría la oscura ciudad a altas horas de la noche.

Las gotas de la lluvia refrescaban la vieja ciudad, el ruido del agua cayendo inundaba el ambiente, pero no era lo único que se escuchaba.

*Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap*

Rápidas pisadas de una niña pequeña, que desesperada corría, bajo la lluvia otoñal que parecía que nunca iba a cesar.

Sus pies desnudos y sucios con polvo y barro, además de sus prendas de ropa desgastadas, rotas y mojadas, daban fe de que la niña llevaba un buen rato corriendo.

Sus ojos celestes denotaban cansancio, una mirada sumamente desesperada.

Llevaba bajo sus brazos un enorme libro, al parecer muy viejo, de tapa marrón y con unas letras de algún idioma inscriptas en él.

— ¡Que no escape! ¡Los altos mandos de la sede pidieron que pague el robo del sagrado libro con su vida!. — Gritó un hombre encapuchado detrás de la niña, con varios sujetos también encapuchados a su alrededor, corriendo, al parecer intentando atrapar a la niña.

La niña desesperada trataba, si era posible, correr más rápido de lo que ya lo hacía.

Un haz de luz verde iluminó la oscura calle donde la niña corría.

— ¡Ugh! —

La niña se había caído.

Tocándose suavemente la pierna.

Lloriqueando.

Gritando levemente ante el contacto.

Observando su mano, manchada con un líquido espeso, y rojo.

Le habían lastimado la pierna con un hechizo.

Trato de levantarse pero fue inútil.

Estaba agotada, ya nada valía la pena, la habían atrapado.

Levantó la vista y casi por acto de reflejo, apretujó el viejo libro contra su pecho.

Los encapuchados la habían alcanzado.

— ¡Por fín has cedido! Sucia traidora. — Dijo uno de los encapuchados, golpeando a la niña fuertemente en el rostro, causándole un corte sobre su mejilla que rápidamente comenzó a expulsar sangre.

Pronto el rostro de la niña estaba cubierto por sangre.

Ella lloraba, lloraba en silencio.

Rogaba en su cabeza por piedad, pero muy en el fondo sabía que todo había terminado.

— Adelante mátala, no tenemos tiempo que perder. — Dijo otro.

— Pagarás tu rebeldía y el robo del libro con tu vida. — Invocando un círculo mágico con su mano frente a la niña.

Cerrando los ojos, llorosa, aterrada. Tanto esfuerzo invertido para nada.

Tristemente esperaba que el hechizo que estaba conjurando uno de los encapuchados delante de ella haga contacto con su cuerpo.

Tristemente esperaba su final.

Esperaba su muerte.

Su prematura e injusta muerte.

Pero por mucho que esperó el abrazo frio que brindaba la muerte, este nunca llegó.

Abrió los ojos temerosa.

Sus ojos celestes visualizaron los cuerpos de los encapuchados en el suelo, que yacían inconscientes.

La niña sorprendida no creía lo que veía.

Muy asustada al sentir de repente el contacto de una suave mano en su hombro derecho.

Desapareciendo en un destello amarillo.

Asustada observó perpleja como la vista había cambiado.

Se encontraba frente a una chimenea, con la leña ardiendo por el fuego.

En la sala de una muy acogedora casa.

Intentó levantarse, Gimiendo por el dolor de su resentida herida.

Fastidiada se resignó a observar la sala, aunque la sangre en su rostro se lo impedía un poco.

Una mesa con varios sofás detrás de ella, frente a la chimenea.

Una televisión a un costado de la sala, al lado de un desayunador que dividía la sala de la cocina.

Rápidamente se acordó.

Buscó a sus alrededores el libro de tapa marrón.

No se encontraba por ningún lado.

Bruscamente unas suaves manos la levantaron y la depositaron en un amplio y cómodo sofá.

Una silueta con una capucha roja que impedía que se le viera el rostro.

Mentiría si dijera que no estaba asustada.

Asustada y sorprendida.

La silueta tomó la pierna de la niña.

Envolviéndola en un aura de un color verde muy suave, que salía de las manos de la silueta desconocida.

Sanando la herida que tenía la rubia al instante.

Vendando su pierna.

— ¿Me dejarás curarte esa herida en el rostro? — Preguntó la figura misteriosa, hablando por primera vez.

Ella se quedó sorprendida sin mover ni un solo músculo.

Entonces la persona misteriosa actuó en consecuencia, curándole el rostro con la misma aura verdosa que emanaba de sus cálidas manos.

— Para mañana estarás al cien por cien. — Habló, retirando sus manos del rostro de la jovencita.

La niña se mantuvo callada, observando sorprendida su pierna.

Pasando su mano por donde anteriormente tenía una herida en su rostro.

Tocando lo que parecía ser una cicatriz.

El dolor casi había desaparecido por completo.

No solo la había salvado, sino que también le había curado sus heridas.

—¿P-Por qué me ayuda? — Habló por primera vez, con su voz frágil, y algo temerosa.

— No es muy respetuoso preguntarle algo a un desconocido, por lo menos no sin presentarse antes ¿No crees? — Dijo el encapuchado revelando su rostro, con una media sonrisa en él.

Sus cabellos rubios y brillantes, sus ojos celestes profundos, como si de un océano se tratasen.

No aparentaba tener más de 20 años.

—D-disculpe mi irrespetuosidad, pero es que me sorprende que un desconocido me haya salvado. — perdiendo un poco del nerviosismo que cargaba.

— Y a mí me sorprende que una niña tan pequeña hable de una manera tan correcta— Riendo a lo último, colgando la capa roja que hasta ese momento estaba usando en un perchero al lado de una puerta.

— ¡No soy una niña pequeña! Dentro de unos meses cumpliré doce! —

— ¡bueno, bueno! No quería herir tus sentimientos— Riendo divertido. — ¿Cómo te llamas pequeña? —

— Me llamo Le Fay, Le Fay Pendragon.—

— ¿Eres de la famosa casa Pendragon? — Le preguntó

—…Así es… Soy la hija de los jefes de la casa Pendragon —

—No deberías soltar tal información tan a la ligera, no sabes quién soy ¿Qué tal si soy un tipo malo? —

— ¡Usted no es malo! — Exclamó — Si lo fuera, no me habría salvado, ni me hubiera ayudado con mi herida. Confío en usted. — Exclamó con una sonrisa la niña.

— ¡Vaya! Pero que inteligente y respetuosa es la hija de la casa Pendragon — Riendo. — Bueno Le Fay, yo me llamo Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki — Presentándose.

— ¡! — Quedándose completamente sorprendida, sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

Naruto Uzumaki, ese nombre lo conocía bien, muy bien.

En todas las culturas y civilizaciones siempre hay personas que destacan más que otras, quedando en la historia, destacando en algo más que los otros.

Ese era el caso de Naruto Uzumaki.

Ella, al venir de una familia humana que pertenecía al mundo mágico, tuvo la "suerte", por llamarlo de alguna manera, de conocer el nombre, y en parte la historia, de este sujeto.

Aunque la historia de este sujeto era casi desconocida para el mundo. Las personas del mundo humano corriente no tenían ni idea quien era.

Pero en el mundo mágico, casi todos conocían su persona, era un mito en el mundo mágico en el cual había personas que creían en él y otras que no.

El ser humano más poderoso de todos los tiempos.

Por eso Naruto Uzumaki era conocido, la historia lo describía como el humano más fuerte, aquel que pudo, no solo hacerle frente, sino también derrotar a un Dios, aunque esto le había costado su propia vida.

Pero, de nuevo, había muy poca información sobre Naruto Uzumaki, no se sabía casi nada de él.

Pero había rumores que decían que él no había muerto, sino que se había ocultado, había desaparecido.

Ella había buscado por muchísimo tiempo información de él, pero, jamás en su vida habría pensado que Naruto Uzumaki la hubiera salvado de la muerte.

— ¡Y-yo lo conozco! — Articuló la chica después de un rato, volviendo del shock. — ¡Q-quiero decir... Yo he leído sobre usted! —

— ¿Me conoces? —

— ¡S-sí! ¡U-usted es todo un mito de dónde vengo! ¡E-el humano más fuerte de todos! ¡A-aquel que le hizo frente a un Dios! ¡U-usted es un héroe! ¡U-u-una leyenda! —

— Suficiente Le Fay Pendragon —

— ¡P-pero, de verdad! —

— No me agrada hablar de eso…— Dijo él, notando la pequeña como el tono de su voz cambiaba…

— No lo entiendo…. ¿P-por qué me salvó? —

— ¿Y por qué no habría de hacerlo? No iba a dejar que unos magos mataran a una niña, no importa lo que sea que hayas hecho ni sus motivos, de ninguna manera iba a dejar que te asesinasen, pero ¿Por qué te perseguían? — Preguntó el rubio sereno.

— Muchísimas gracias Naruto-sama — Sonrío agradecida, pero pronto esa sonrisa se borró de su rostro. — E-Ellos me perseguían porque…. Yo…. Entré en varios conflictos con mis padres…. Mi forma de pensar les traía muchos problemas…. Nuestras formas de actuar y pensar eran muy diferentes y…—

— ¿Y abandonaste tu hogar? —

— Así es, discutimos muy fuerte esta vez… Dijeron que si seguía así iba a… ser igual de problemática que mi hermano —

— ¿Arthur Pendragon? —

— ¡¿Lo conoce?! —

— Lo conozco de nombre nada más, jamás nos hemos visto. —

— Ah…. Sí, dijeron que no querían que fuera como él, eso me molesto mucho, entonces decidí escapar, del Golden Dawn, de mi casa, de mis padres…— Haciendo una pausa — Pero… Antes de irme, robé un libro de Hechizos muy avanzados de la biblioteca del Golden Dawn, por eso me perseguían… Ese libro era muy importante, por eso me querían muerta…—

— ¿Ese libro que hurtaste es este? — sacando de un bolsillo un gordo y viejo libro de tapa marrón, lanzándolo a los pies de la joven.

— ¡S-si! — Sorprendida y emocionada — ¿¡Me lo dará así sin más?! — Preguntó incrédula.

—Ignoro él porqué te robaste este libro, ni se la importancia del mismo. — Dijo el joven serio. — Pero si estuviste dispuesta a tanto para tenerlo, es porque debe de ser importante, al menos para ti —

— ¡Gracias ,gracias, gracias! — Levantándose, abrazando al rubio de la cintura.

— ¡Vaya! ¡Desde que comenzamos a hablar que no paras de darme las gracias! — Dijo divertido.

— ¡Le estaré eternamente agradecida….! ¡Naruto-sama! — Dijo la niña sonriente, con sus ojos llena de alegría.

— No es necesario que me llames así — Sonriendo. — ¿Tienes algún lugar al dónde ir? ¿Alguien con quien puedas comunicarte? — Pregunto el rubio.

—E-etto. Hay alguien al que me gustaría ver pero, no sé dónde está ni cómo contactarlo. — Dijo algo apenada.

— ¿Se trata de Arthur? —

— Así es…. Se marchó de casa hace unos años, y yo… quería verlo otra vez —

— Ya veo ¿No tienes ninguna idea de donde podría estar? —

—S-si, creo tenerla — Dijo la rubia. — El se marchó de casa para buscar las excalibur, no sé si ha oído alguna vez hablar de ellas. — Pregunto la niña.

—Si, la famosa espada sacra excalibur. — Serio — Actualmente se encuentra dividida en 7 fragmentos, y varios de estos están desaparecidos desde hace ya muchos años. —

—Así es, mi hermano está en busca de ellas. —

—Ya veo, y tú crees que si encuentras las excalibur entonces encontrarás a tu hermano Arthur ¿No es así? — Preguntó el rubio.

—Así es, Naruto-sama…— Dijo la rubia algo apenada, mirando al suelo.

—Desafortunadamente nadie sabe dónde están los fragmentos perdidos de Excalibur.—

—….—

—Lo lamento Le Fay, pero no creo poder ayudarte a buscar las excalibur. — Observando como la niña se entristecía y miraba al suelo. — Pero... Si podría ayudarte a buscar a tu hermano. — Dijo con una muy cálida, fresca y sincera sonrisa.

—¡¿D-de verdad?! — Preguntó la niña muy emocionada, sintiendo una inmensa alegría al ver la sonrisa de su salvador de cabello rubio.

— Por supuesto, pareces muy decidida con querer encontrarlo, te ayudaré en lo que pueda. —

—Usted es muy bueno conmigo, ¡Naruto-sama!. —

— Solo hago lo mismo que haría cualquiera por una pequeña niña que necesita ayuda. — Dijo recordando algo. — Le Fay ¿De verdad que no puedes regresar con tu familia? Creo que deberías de volver. —

— ¡No! ¡N-no puedo volver! He discutido muy fuertemente con mis padres. D-dijeron que m-mi hermano y yo éramos dos ovejas negras que manchaban el honor del apellido Pendragon— Con los ojos llorosos y la garganta tomada, a punto de romper en llanto.

—No digas más, lo entiendo. — Dijo seriamente el muchacho de ojos celestes. —Puedes quedarte aquí si gustas —

— ¿D-de verdad? N-no q-quiero serle una molestia, Naruto-sama. — Dijo apenada.

— No eres ninguna molestia Le Fay. Aunque estoy aquí sólo de pasada, pero puedes quedarte por el momento, el tiempo que te sea necesario. — Sonriendo levemente.

—Naruto-sama, creo que no me alcanzará la vida para devolverle todo lo que hizo por mí hoy. — Dijo la niña muy feliz, con sus ojos vidriosos.

— Déjate de bromas, no me debes nada pequeña. — Dijo el joven rubio ingresando en la cocina, — Solo te pido que me digas qué es lo que se te apetece para cenar, es tarde, pero creo poder prepararte algo. — Sonriendo.

—¡Oh Naruto-sama, usted es el mejor! — Exclamó la niña, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, después de todo, se sentía feliz…

* * *

En ese momento no caí en cuenta de todo lo que había sucedido ese día, de todo lo que había hecho, de todas las consecuencias que traerían mis acciones…

Había discutido con mis padres, me había revelado, estaba desertando mi familia para nunca más formar parte de ella.

Hurté uno de los libros más importantes de la biblioteca del Golden Dawn, me declaré en rebeldía.

Hui y traté de ocultarme por las calles de Inglaterra, pero era en vano, yo sabía muy bien que me encontrarían.

Y la realidad es que, pude morir en cualquier momento, ellos me encontraron muy rápidamente, y solamente jugaron conmigo un rato, si no lo hubieran hecho, de seguro me hubieran matado mucho antes que él hubiera llegado…

Él...

Mi salvador.

Naruto Uzumaki…

¿De verdad era él? Eso era lo que inconscientemente me preguntaba.

Físicamente parecía él, era similar a como lo describían… Pero, no se veía demasiado fuerte.

Tampoco tenía mucho sentido el haberlo encontrado de esa forma…

Él era un mito, un verdadero mito.

De él se sabía poco y nada, algunos decían que estaba vivo, pero que se ocultaba.

Sí ese era el caso, entonces ¿Por qué yo lo había encontrado tan rápido?

Bueno, aunque en realidad él me había encontrado a mí.

Tenía muchísimas preguntas que hacerle, y también muchas que hacerme a mí.

¿De verdad era quién decía ser?

¿Qué era lo que hacía allí?

¿Por qué me había rescatado?

¿De verdad me iba a ayudar a encontrar a mi hermano?

¿Alguna vez lo iba a volver a ver?

Aunque claro está que en ese momento ninguna de esas preguntas pasaba por mi cabeza.

Estaba un poco confundida en ese entonces, pero de igual manera tomé una decisión, una decisión que pese había tomado esa noche sin darme cuenta, tardé bastante tiempo en aceptarla.

Una decisión que, hasta el día de hoy, agradezco todo el tiempo el haberla tomado…

* * *

 **Tres Meses más tarde:**

—Deberías dejar descansar ese libro un rato. —

—¡Naruto-sama! ¡No me asuste así! — Exclamó ella, cerrando el viejo libro que estaba leyendo sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala.

— Lo lamento— Dijo riendo levemente. — Pensé que sabías que estaba aquí. — Caminando por la sala, sentándose en uno de los sillones, frente a la joven.

— Estaba muy sumida en la lectura, por eso — Dejando el viejo libro sobre la mesa.

—Le Fay…. ¿Acaso estuviste leyendo todo este tiempo mientras yo no estaba? — Preguntó el rubio.

—….—

— ¡Le Fay! ¡Me he marchado desde el mediodía! — Dijo el rubio incrédulo.

—N-no…— Apenada.

— ¿Uh? —

—N-no e-estuve leyendo t-todo este tiempo. —

—Ah, ¿No? — Preguntó curioso.

— He t-tenido q-que parar p-para ir al baño. — Mirando al suelo. —A-además…. M-me h-hice un s-sándwich. — Dijo muy avergonzada.

—….—

—Técnicamente no h-he e-estado l-leyendo todo e-el día. —

—Le Fay…. — Levantándose, caminando hasta estar junto a ella, acariciando los mechones rubios de su cabello con su suave mano. — Ya te he dicho varias veces — Acariciando su cabeza. — Que tienes que descansar tu mente. —

—P-pero…—

—No te hace nada bien estar leyendo todo el día ese complicado libro. —

—….—

— Desde hace ya varias semanas que no te despegas de ese libro. — Sentándose junto a ella. — ¿Puedo saber el motivo? — Mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

La niña se ruborizó.

Sentía, no solo sus mejillas, sino también su frente, arder, como si tuviera fiebre.

Todo porque el joven la miraba con esos ojos celestes.

Tan profundos y grandes como un océano.

Tan hermosos y coloridos como el mismísimo cielo.

Pero ella podía observar que, a veces, esos mismos ojos estaban tan carentes de sentimientos, tan vacíos.

Era solo por pequeños momentos, pero ella podía notar como ese hombre llevaba tras de él tanta tristeza, tanta soledad….

Y ella lo entendía, podía llegar a imaginarse el porqué.

Por lo menos desde que se enteró sobre quién era ese hombre en realidad.

—Y-yo. .. —

La niña por fín pudo hablar.

— Y-yo n-no q-quiero ser un estorbo p-para usted. —

—…Le Fay…—

—Y-yo s-sé que usted tiene asuntos de suma importancia. N-no quiero que usted tenga que preocuparse por una pequeña niña que usted está cuidando sin ningún motivo. —

—….—

—Y-yo quiero serle útil, q-quiero servirle, serle de utilidad. — Dijo algo apenada.

El joven sonrío y, para sorpresa y vergüenza de la rubia, la abrazó con mucha ternura.

— Le Fay, Pequeña…. Deja de decir esas cosas. — Acariciando fraternalmente su espalda. — Por más que lo pienses, hagas lo que hagas, digas lo que digas, tu jamás serás un estorbo para mí. —

Esas palabras arrancaron algunas lágrimas de los ojos de la joven.

—P-pero…—

— Es más, aunque no lo creas, sí que me ayudas. —

— ¡!— La niña se sorprendió muchísimo con lo que el rubio había dicho. — P-pero y-yo solo estoy estorbando, quedándome aquí…. Causándole preocupaciones…— Triste.

— Eso no es cierto. — Hablo el rubio. — Sí que me ayudas. Me haces compañía, y eso es mucho más que suficiente. —

La niña, incrédula, estaba completamente sorprendida con lo que el rubio había dicho.

— ¿C-compañía? — Preguntó

—Así es, te quedas aquí, charlas conmigo, es como si no estuviera solo, alegras un poco este lugar con tu presencia Le Fay. Por eso yo quiero darte las gracias. —

— ¡N-Naruto-sama! N-no… No tiene por qué… —

— Le Fay… Sé que te dije que cuando volviera entrenaríamos pero…se me hizo algo tarde. — Apenado — ¿Podríamos dejar el entrenamiento para mañana a primera hora? —

—Claro que sí Naruto-sama— Contestó con una sonrisa.

—Mucho mejor. — Sonriendo. — ¿Qué se te apetece de cenar? —

—Mmmm… ¿Ratatouille? — Dudó.

—Genial. — Entrando en la cocina, poniéndose un delantal de color naranja, sacando varios utencillos de cocina. — Dame una hora y media y lo tendré listo— Contestó con una sonrisa.

—Naruto-sama. — Dijo entrando en la cocina, poniéndose un delantal más pequeño de color celeste. — ¡Déjeme ayudarlo! — Sacando varios ingredientes de los armarios, bajo la atenta y cariñosa mirada del rubio, que la observaba sonriente…

* * *

Estaba encantadísima, no podía creer lo que estaba viviendo, después de tanto tiempo pasándola mal con mi familia, por fin me sentía bien, me sentía feliz.

Ya no me preocupaba mucho por lo que podría estar sucediendo en mi antiguo hogar.

No los odiaba, tampoco les guardaba rencor, bueno, a lo mejor en ese tiempo sí, pero era pequeña, y sabía los miedos y preocupaciones que ellos tenían por culpa de mi hermano y mía.

Mi hermano… Arthur.

Lo extrañaba, pero, no estaba tan desesperada por encontrarlo como antes lo estaba.

No me molestaba para nada mi nueva vida, es más, me encantaba…

Todo gracias a Naruto-sama…

Mi salvador.

Ya no me importaba mucho si él era o no quién decía ser, ello ya no importaba para nada.

Es más, hasta le creía, creía en él un cien por ciento.

Por primera vez alguien me prestaba atención de verdad.

Me fascinaba completamente.

Aunque él tenía muchísimas cosas de las cuales preocuparse, cosas de las cuales yo no estaba muy al tanto, no en ese momento.

A veces se iba durante todo el día y regresaba tarde.

Pero, pese a eso, él me daba toda su atención. Se preocupaba por mí, me cuidaba, me hacía reir.

Yo lo intentaba ayudar en todo lo que podía, era como su asistente.

Y digo "como" porque no lo era totalmente, aunque eso era lo que más quería, serle útil.

Le pedía todos los días para que me entrenara, que me contara qué era lo que hacía durante el día, hasta que un día aceptó.

A veces tenía miedo, sabía que él estaba ahí de pasada, y pronto se iría.

Seguro me llevaría, pero igual a veces dudaba…

Aunque luego mis dudas se disiparon, y para gusto mío, seguía siendo su "pequeña asistente"

Pronto nos mudamos a Italia, ya que tenía algo muy importante que hacer allí.

Comenzamos con mi entrenamiento, era muy difícil seguirle el paso, pero yo lo hacía lo mejor que podía.

Comencé a estudiar y aprender sobre diferentes cosas, desde los diferentes mundos y facciones hasta economía, quería serle útil.

Comencé a acostumbrarme a que él pusiera toda su atención en mí, eso me hacía feliz.

Aunque en ese momento no me había dado cuenta, la realidad era que….

Lo adoraba.

Lo adoraba a él, adoraba la vida nueva en la cual me había metido.

Adoraba su forma de ser, adoraba todo.

Pero, pronto pasamos a ser más que él y yo.

Varios se unieron a nuestra "pequeña familia" Por decirlo de alguna manera, por ponerle un nombre a lo que sea que eramos.

La primera fue una joven como yo, en circunstancias bastante peculiares.

Al principio estaba celosa, Naruto-sama había desviado un poco su atención para ella.

Pero luego la acepté, y me di cuenta que sentirme así era muy egoísta de mi parte.

Y con los años, me di cuenta que una de las mejores cosas que me pudo pasar fue el conocer a todas esas personas.

En ese viaje a Italia, además, conocimos a alguien que, hoy por hoy, es una de mis mejores amigas…

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

— Le Fay ¿Ya estás lista? — Escuché detrás de mí.

— ¡Oh, sí si! Disculpa la tardanza — Contesté, caminando hasta la entrada de la habitación, saludando a mi amiga de cabello azul.

— Debemos apurarnos, Naruto y los demás ya están listos ¿Por qué te tardabas? — Dijo mirándome a los ojos, con esa mirada tan curiosa que tenía.

— Estaba… Recordando viejos tiempos. — Le confesé— Estaba algo nerviosa, así que me puse a leer mi diario…—

Entonces de la nada sentí como alguien me abrazaba, llenándome de un sentimiento bastante reconfortante, mientras mis nervios desaparecían poco a poco, pero de igual manera seguía sorprendida.

— ¿Xenovia? ¿Por qué hiciste eso? — Le pregunté a mi peculiar amiga.

— Dijiste que estabas nerviosa… Así que actué como de seguro Naruto hubiera actuado en mi lugar… ¿Lo hice mal? — Algo preocupada.

— ¡N-no! ¡Para nada! Solo que me tomaste por sorpresa ¿Nos vamos? —

— Claro, ya es la hora. — Caminando delante de mí.

— Xenovia…— Susurré, llamando su atención.

— ¿Qué sucede Le Fay? —

— De verdad…. Me alegro en haberte conocido….— Le confesé…

— Yo también me alegro de haberte conocido Fay, pero… ¿A qué viene eso? —

— Oh… A nada, a nada, olvídalo…— Le sonreí. — Sólo estaba pensando en otra cosa, creo que circunstancias como esta me ponen algo melancólica... — Cerrando la puerta que estaba detrás de mí. — Vamos, no perdamos más tiempo, de seguro nos están esperando. —

— Sí, así es ¡Estoy ansiosa! ¡Ya quiero estar en el campo de batalla! — Me dijo mi amiga, corriendo por los pasillos, adelantándose mucho más, dejándome a mí atrás.

— Sí, definitivamente no me arrepiento de todo esto…— Dije con una sonrisa, siguiendo a mi compañera, a mi mejor amiga….


	2. Capítulo 2: El Anillo y la Seiken

**Capítulo editado por primera (Y única) vez el 2/25/2019: Se agregaron divisiones a escenas, se corrigieron errores gramaticales y se agregaron algunos detalles.**

… _ **Memorias**_

* * *

 **Capítulo N°2:** _ **"El anillo y la Seiken"**_

* * *

Si algún día te pusieras a ver Tops sobre las ciudades más atractivas del mundo, date por seguro que la ciudad de Nápoles figuraría en ellos.

¿Qué tenía de especial esa hermosa ciudad? Prácticamente todo.

Pese a tener una economía algo débil, y sus habitantes ser en una gran cantidad gente de recursos bajos, eso no quitaba que esta bellísima ciudad era rica en muchos otros aspectos.

Tenía historia, cultura, entretenimiento, gastronomía, paisajes hermosos, una geografía excepcional y además de eso, una etimología por demás de interesante.

Pero, lo más impactante y llamativo que tenía la ciudad de Nápoles era la gran influencia que la religión tenía sobre ella.

En su apogeo esta ciudad fue bautizada como "La ciudad de las Quinientas cúpulas", apodo que se ganó debido a la cantidad de Iglesias que la ciudad poseía.

Y no era tampoco un secreto el que la ciudad de Nápoles era la sede más grande e influyente de la Iglesia Católica, claro, después del vaticano.

Y ese era otro tema para hablar, la Iglesia Católica.

Durante muchísimo tiempo fue (Y hoy en día también lo es) la iglesia más influyente e importante del mundo.

La que tenía más seguidores a lo largo del globo, la que más poder tenía, la más aceptada.

Y gracias a la obra de Dios, la que más personas había "Salvado".

Pero, esta obra divina, a lo largo de los años también ha tenido muchísimas manchas negras en su historia.

Aunque no nos confundamos, estas manchas negras no eran culpa de la religión, ni tampoco de Dios, no, la culpa la tenían los que "obraban" en teoría por Dios, los humanos.

Racismo, censura, intolerancia, guerras estúpidas, genocidios, abuso de poder, engaños, y muchísimas atrocidades inimaginables manchaban la historia, no solo de la Iglesia Católica, sino también de la religión.

Y muy a pesar de todo, hoy en día, la religión seguía manchando su propia historia con más atrocidades…

* * *

.

.

.

.

El viento caluroso de Nápoles soplaba con calma esa noche, en ese lugar.

Una ciudadela antigua, aislada. Específicamente en uno de los baluartes que esta tenia, indicando claramente que había sido construida sabiendo que recibiría ataques.

— ¿Te enteraste lo que anda pasando? — Le preguntó a su compañero de guardia, paseando por la calle que se encontraba al lado de dicho baluarte.

—…De algo me he enterado. — Le contestó, caminando junto a él. Mirándolo apenas de reojo, mientras se encontraba alerta.

— No es muy difícil de razonar…. La hostilidad se huele en el aire… Escuché que la mitad de nuestro ejército ya cruzó la frontera…. La guerra pronto comenzará —

— Eso es lo que se anda diciendo... ¿Sabes si irán por Alemania? —

— ¿Alemania? ¿Estás demente? La guerra es con los Ortodoxos, no con los Protestantes —

—…Claro, tienes razón, fue una estupidez lo que dije — Se disculpó, alejándose unos pasos de su compañero. — En parte me alivia, tengo varios colegas en las filas de los Protestantes —

—…— Guardó silencio.

— ¿Llevarán la Excalibur? —

— No… Su portador ha traicionado a la causa, se ha marchado con el fragmento de Excalibur…—

— Ya veo... —

— Un completo hijo de perra si me lo preguntas...—

— ¡Ha! — Rio — Para dejarnos así, claramente lo es... Me pregunto cuánto tardarán en enviarnos al campo de batalla… —

— ¡¿Y dejar la ciudadela sola?! Valper quiere a una fracción del ejército aquí para que lo escoltemos mientras continúa sus experimentos… ¿Qué te pasa? Tú mismo fuiste el que me informó sobre la orden de Valper ¿Lo olvidas? —

—…—

— ¿Qué rayos te pasa Euchario? Toda la guardia de hoy has estado comportándote muy extraño… Además… Tu voz suena muy diferente…— Como si se estuviera percatando de algo

Comenzando a caminar lentamente hacia su compañero de guardia, con su espada en mano.

Saltando nervioso en el lugar, mirando a su compañero verlo amenazadoramente.

— Tú no eres Euchario ¿Verdad? ¿Quién eres? — Apuntándole al pecho con la espada…

— Yo… — Mirando a su compañero, con su rostro cubierto por la capucha de su uniforme y la oscuridad de la noche.

Viendo como un fuerte y potente rayo impactaba en la espalda de su compañero de guardia.

Observándolo caer al suelo, inconsciente, con la espalda echando humo debido a la importante quemadura que tenía en su espalda.

— Parece que tiene problemas — Dijo una dulce voz, apareciendo por uno de los callejones que daba a la pequeña calle donde se encontraban.

— No hacía falta atacarlo —

— Ya lo había descubierto, no valía la pena seguir con el juego —

— Lo tenía controlado Le Fay... Si lo ven estaremos en problemas —

— ¡No se queje tanto! Además, necesitaba su uniforme — Contestó, poniéndose la capa blanca del guardia caído.

— ¿Cómo está el perímetro? —

— No parece haber muchos guardias, y cuando venía hacia aquí he bajado a algunos —

— Tal como él dijo… Al parecer medio ejército está cruzando la frontera, se dirigen a Rusia. —

— Oh, Así que le pudo sacar información — Sonriente — ¿Atacarán la iglesia Ortodoxa? —

— Eso parece… Pero, el único portador de Excalibur que tenían los ha traicionado y se ha marchado con la espada —

—…Ya veo…— Suspirando — Al parecer no era un soldado muy fiel que digamos... Dejando eso de lado... ¿Qué no es eso un suicidio? Mandar a la mitad del ejército en contra de la Iglesia Ortodoxa, sin el portador de Excalibur… es muy extraño —

—…Eso no es todo… Parece que los que se quedaron aquí no solo defienden la ciudadela… Parece que están protegiendo a Valper, aquí hay algo raro… Mencionó algo de algún experimento…—

— ¿Valper? ¿El general no va a la guerra? Eso no tiene sentido…— Pensando — Algo grande está pasando Naruto-sama… Deberíamos actuar rápido —

— Lo sé Le Fay… La ciudadela es muy grande… Tardaríamos mucho tiempo en revisarla toda… Y puede que Valper ni siquiera esté aquí… Necesitamos información, sobre Valper, y lo que quiera que esté haciendo —

— No se preocupe Naruto-sama — Sonriendo ampliamente. — ¡Déjemelo a mí! —

.

* * *

Caminando por las calles de la ciudadela, junto a su compañero, ambos vigilando

— ¡Esto de ser un maldito soldado cualquiera me harta! —

— No deberías decir esas cosas…—

— ¡Es frustrante! Tener que quedarnos aquí… Mientras todos están yendo hacia el este… ¡Quiero formar parte de la guerra! ¡Quiero poder! —

— Cálmate Dante… Deberías confiar más en el obispo Valper —

— No me vengas con esa Valerio, si no confiara en el obispo Valper no estaría aquí en primer lugar —

— Poder… Fama… Riquezas… —

— Solo espero que sus experimentos salgan bien lo más antes posible ¡De verdad quiero participar el ataque! — Exclamó ansioso, cayendo un segundo después al suelo, desmayado.

— ¿¡Dante?! — Exclamó su compañero, asustado, antes de caer al suelo inconsciente, junto a su camarada.

— Parecen tener bastante información — Dijo una joven, apareciendo detrás de ellos, con una sonrisa.

Agachándose a la altura de los guardias desmayados, posando sus manos en las cabezas de los guardias.

Sonriendo levemente, poniéndose de pie.

— Definitivamente esta información si le será útil para Naruto-sama — Exclamó

— ¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Quién rayos eres tú!? ¡Está prohibido rondar por aquí! — Escuchó detrás de ella.

Volteándose, viendo una docena de guardias de la ciudadela a unos metros de donde se encontraba.

Analizando al instante de verlos la situación.

" _Son bastantes… Todos espadachines…"_ Echándole un vistazo a la escena _"La calle es muy angosta y las paredes no muy altas… Si hiciera un hechizo de área de seguro alertaría a más guardias…"_

Agachándose, posando las palmas de sus manos en los adoquines que conformaban la calle, iluminándola con la luz de un sello mágico verde.

Invocando un bastón de madera bastante intimidante

" _Sí, creo que no tengo otra opción"_

Dándose la vuelta, comenzando a correr sin mirar hacia atrás.

— ¡Oye! ¡Vuelve aquí! — Le gritó uno de los guardias, comenzando a correr detrás de ella.

— ¡Lo lamento! ¡Pero no puedo hacer eso! — Contestó la joven de manera educada, sin dejar de correr.

— ¡Maldita mocosa! —

— ¡Jefe! ¿¡Qué haremos!? — Preguntó un guardia siguiéndolo de cerca, junto con todo su grupo.

— ¡Pues seguirla idiota! ¡Es solo una niña perdida que quiere jugar a las atrapadas! ¡No escaparás niñita! — Le gritó.

" _Perfecto, mordieron el anzuelo"_ Doblando hacia la derecha en la primera oportunidad que tuvo, sin para ni un segundo.

" _¿¡Donde rayos estará usted, Naruto-sama!?"_ Volteándose, viendo como los guardias de a poco comenzaban a acortar distancia.

Doblando nuevamente en una de las calles.

Conjurando un hechizo, congelando la esquina donde había doblado.

Corriendo un par de metros más por la calle.

Escuchando un enorme estruendo y varios quejidos detrás de ella.

Sonriendo divertida, deteniéndose nuevamente.

— ¿Se encuentran bien? — Preguntó la maga con tono inocente, mirando como los guardias se levantaban a duras penas.

— ¡Cierra la boca mocosa! —

—No tiene porqué ser tan grosero…—

— ¡Ya deja de jugar! ¡Dinos qué es lo que haces aquí! —

— No creo que sea algo oportuno contestarle esa pregunta, guardia-san — Dándose la vuelta, comenzando a correr nuevamente.

— ¡Atrápenla! — Gritó, mientras tanto él como su pelotón perseguían a la joven.

" _Sí conjuré bien el hechizo, Naruto-sama debería de estar por aquí"_ Doblando a la izquierda a la primera oportunidad.

Chocando bruscamente contra alguien.

Cayendo al suelo, sobándose la cabeza adolorida.

— ¡Ouch! ¡Eso me dolió! — Exclamó.

— ¿Le Fay? ¿Por qué corres? ¡A mí también me dolió!—

— ¡Naruto-sama! — Exaltada — ¡Lo estaba buscando! —

— ¡Aquí está! — Escuchó detrás de ella, recordando el por qué corría.

— ¿¡Quién eres tú!? —

— Le Fay ¿¡Te estaban persiguiendo!? —

— ¡No hay tiempo! — Tomando al rubio de la mano, comenzando a correr, arrastrándolo con ella.

— ¡Oye! ¡Yo puedo correr por mí cuenta! —

— ¡Qué no escapen! — Escucharon detrás de ellos.

— ¿¡Como hiciste para que te persigan tantos?! —

— ¡No fue mi culpa! — Exclamó — Me encontraron cuando les revisaba las mentes a dos guardias, y pelear no era una opción, por suerte pude encontrarlo rápidamente — Moviendo su bastón mientras corría, haciendo que unas cajas detrás de ellos impactaran contra algunos de los guardias que los perseguían

— ¿Pudiste sacarles información? — Preguntó el rubio.

— Sí, y muy buena información... Naruto-sama… — Mirando hacia atrás, viendo cómo todavía más guardias los perseguían — debemos apresurarnos y dirigirnos a la base tecnológica de esta ciudadela cuanto antes —

— Ya ¿Y para dónde es? —

— Está hacia el norte, un poco lejos de aquí — Doblando en un callejón algo angosto.

— ¿El norte dices? — Tomando a la rubia del brazo, desapareciendo instantáneamente en un destello amarillo, dejando el callejón completamente vacío.

* * *

— Por si acaso había marcado las cuatro puntas de la ciudadela — Reapareciendo ambos en el techo de un edificio.

— Bien hecho Naruto-sama — Sonriendo, caminando hasta la cornisa, mirando con atención todos los edificios.

Llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza, con los ojos cerrados concentrándose.

Abriéndolos luego de unos segundos, con su siempre expresión alegre.

— Allí es el edificio de Tecnología — Señalando un edificio al final de la calle.

— ¿Valper estará allí? —

— No, Valper-dono no está en esta ciudadela, pero por lo que sé allí está la información que necesitamos sobre los planes de Valper-dono…—

— Ya veo… — Mirando hacia la calle, viendo como decenas de guardias caminaban por ella.

— El panorama está complicado, si no actuamos rápido pronto vendrán más soldados. Pero ¿Cómo entraremos? — Pensando

— Parece ser que hay algunas personas dentro de aquel edificio, pero son unos pocos… El verdadero problema son los que están afuera, además de los que vendrán si llamamos la atención…. — Reflexionó la maga rubia. — Necesitamos una distracción... —

— Ugh… — Suspiró el rubio algo enfadado — Entiendo a lo que quieres llegar —

— ¿Naruto-sama? ¿A qué se refiere?—

— Ya te dije Le Fay, entendí tu plan — Tronándose los nudillos. — Tú entra por la ventana. —

— ¿M-mi plan? — Ladeando la cabeza, confundida.

Trazando un sello con sus manos, generando varios clones de él mismo. — Solo date prisa ahí dentro. — Saltando del techo del edificio en donde se encontraban, cayendo junto con sus clones en el medio de la calle.

Corriendo entre medio de todos los confundidos guardias, noqueando a cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino.

— Naruto-sama…. Yo no planeé nada de esto…. — Suspiró derrotada, viendo como el rubio ya estaba enfrascado en una batalla contra los soldados de la iglesia Católica.

Moviéndose ágilmente entre el reciente formado campo de batalla.

Esquivando una mortal estocada que casi lo corta desde su espalda.

Pateando el tobillo del sujeto que lo atacó por la espalda, derribándolo.

— ¡Asesínenlo! — Gritó uno de los soldados, batiendo contra él con su espada.

Tratando desesperadamente de cortar un mínimo pedazo de piel del rubio, fallando ampliamente.

Tomando distancia del espadachín.

Entrando bruscamente al edificio.

— ¡Le Fay! ¡Apúrate! — Gritó el rubio, comenzando a esquivar estocadas de dos soldados que lo atacaban en conjunto.

— ¡Eso intento Naruto-sama! ¡Tranquilícese! —

— ¡No es tan fácil! ¿Sabes? — Sacando un kunai corto del bolsillo de su pantalón, bloqueando los ataques que los varios soldados que estaban allí le propinaban.

Saltando en el aire, esquivando una fuerte barrida de pierna.

Dándole un rodillazo en el rostro a uno de los soldados de la iglesia.

Tocando el suelo con los pies.

Agachándose al instante, esquivando un corte horizontal que casi lo divide en dos.

Golpeando al sujeto con el mango del kunai, dejándolo aturdido en el suelo.

Visualizando la escena.

Con todos los soldados en el suelo.

Recorriendo el edificio, viendo varias computadoras y objetos extraños en la planta baja.

Subiendo las escaleras, buscando a la maga.

Encontrándola en una habitación llena de bibliotecas, cajas y demás.

— ¿Ya has encontrado lo que buscábamos? — Preguntó, entrando en la habitación.

Visualizando varios documentos y papeles sobre la mesa que estaba en el medio del cuarto.

— Estoy en eso — Contestó la rubia maga, agachada, buscando desesperada entre las cajas que había allí.

Tomando los papeles de la mesa, leyéndolos atentamente.

La evolución semanal del ex portador de la espada sagrada, ese era el título que figuraba en el informe.

El comportamiento del sujeto, su evolución.

Sus puntos fuertes.

Sus puntos débiles.

El entrenamiento que seguía.

Y hasta una observación personal de su mentor.

" _Muy poderoso. De comportamiento errático, mirada lunática. Arisco con sus compañeros, desubicado, muy mal hablado. Desarrollando una enorme afinidad con la Excálibur en cuestión, a la vez que aflora una Locura en potencia"…_

— ¡Ughhh! ¡Esto no está funcionando! — La voz de la maga lo sacó de su concentración.

Viéndola pararse en el medio de la habitación, con sus ojos cerrados, y sus manos apoyadas en sus sienes.

Caminando hasta la ventana de la habitación, Viendo hacia afuera.

Percatándose de la horda de soldados que se dirigían al edificio, corriendo por el inicio de la calle.

— ¡Le Fay! ¡Rápido! — Exclamó el rubio, algo nervioso.

— ¡Silencio Naruto-sama! ¡Necesito concentración! — Lo calló, concentrándose lo máximo que su capacidad mental le permitía.

Sin registrar lo que pasaba afuera.

Recordando, asimilando, tratando de recuperar por un leve momento la memoria fotográfica de los recuerdos que había tomado de los soldados.

Sonriendo levemente al sentir el golpe de una caja caer en la mesa de la habitación.

Dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia la caja.

Abriéndola.

Sacando de ella dos dossiers con varios papeles dentro de ellos.

— ¡Los tengo! — Exclamó contenta avisándole al rubio mayor.

Que sin dudarlo tomó con agilidad a la rubia de la cintura, desapareciendo ambos del habitación y de la ciudadela, justo antes que la puerta de ese edificio volara en mil pedazos…

* * *

— ¡Cielos Le Fay! ¡De verdad me puse nervioso! — Exclamó el rubio, apareciendo en la sala de un acogedor y hogareño apartamento, soltando a la rubia.

— ¡Lo lamento Naruto-sama! ¡No era mi intención tardar tanto! —

— No te preocupes… Al final todo salió más que bien, ningún herido de gravedad, ningún muerto y además evadimos todas las batallas que pudimos, buen trabajo Le Fay. —

— Muchas gracias Naruto-sama — Agradeció sonriente, dejando los dossiers en la mesa.

Con mirada seria el rubio tomo uno, comenzando a leer detalladamente toda la información y todos los datos que el mismo tenía.

Una completa atrocidad…

—…Es mucho peor de lo que imaginaba…—

— ¿Qué sugiere que hagamos Naruto-sama? Con todos estos datos podríamos atacar y destruir los planes de Valper-dono. — Sugirió.

— No… Ya no debemos meternos en esto Le Fay — Comentó, sorprendiendo a la rubia… — Creo que lo mejor sería alertar al cielo sobre esto… Sobre todo lo que está pasando…—

— ¿Sugiere que el cielo no sabe nada de esto? —

— Esto es obra de los humanos Le Fay… El cielo siempre trata de darles distancia, que actúen a su manera, siempre siguiendo la obra del señor, de eso se trata el libre albedrío — Haciendo una pausa —…Pero esto supera absolutamente todo…—

— Ya veo… Creo que tiene razón Naruto-sama…—

— Solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde…—

—….—

— Pero, Naruto-sama…—

— ¿Uh? —

— ¿Qué haremos con el otro asunto? — Mirando el otro dossier en la mesa.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué otro asunto?... —

* * *

.

.

.

 _Socorro…._

 _¿Hay alguien ahí?_

 _Auxilio… Por favor, alguien… Ay_ _ú_ _deme._

 _Me duele mucho mi cuerpo…_

 _Mi cuerpo quema…_

 _Estoy hambrienta, no he comido nada en días…_

 _¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? ¿Acaso me he portado mal?_

 _No soy mala… Lo juro._

 _No me gusta herir a la gente. De verdad._

 _No lo hago apropósito, yo, por más que quiera…._

 _No puedo controlarlo…._

 _Me gustaría tener amigos, no sentirme sola._

 _Pero he estado sola desde el principio…_

 _Todos se van, yo los lastimo a todos._

 _Me tienen miedo._

 _Siempre ha sido así._

 _Pero… Creo que este es el final…_

 _Me duele todo mi cuerpo, me siento débil._

 _Tengo hambre, frío._

 _Tengo miedo._

 _¿Acaso voy a morir?_

 _No quiero morir… Aunque…_

 _No veo con claridad…_

 _Solo veo azul… Lo único que veo es el color azul._

 _Creo que me morí… Pero… No sentí nada…_

 _¿De casualidad estoy en el cielo?_

 _El cielo se ve muy bonito…_

.

.

* * *

.

— ¡Huh! — Suspiró desesperada al despertar, incorporándose rápidamente.

Notando una cálida frazada que la cubría.

Estaba sobre una cama.

Asustada observó el lugar donde se encontraba, intentando vanamente reconocerlo.

Una gran y cómoda cama, donde ella hasta ese entonces se encontraba, aparentemente, descansando.

Una gran alfombra cubría el piso de la habitación.

Una televisión justo en frente de la cama, varios cuadros adornaban las paredes del cuarto.

La luz se encontraba apagada, pero la habitación era alumbrada por la poca luz que entraba del gran ventanal de la misma, al parecer estaba nublado, pero era de día.

La niña se calmó un poco, al parecer alguien la había traído hasta aquí.

Era una pequeña y cómoda habitación, bastante hogareña y acogedora.

—Vaya ¿Ya te sientes mejor? —

Asustada y sorprendida se sobresaltó, la voz la había asustado.

Se volteó y pudo ver a una joven sentada en una silla al costado de su cama.

¿En qué momento apareció?

—….—

—Mmmm. — La joven se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia el borde de la cama.

Colocando su mano derecha sobre la frente de la niña.

—¡N-no! — Susurró la niña, hablando por primera vez, asustada. Intentando alejarse del tacto.

— ¡Que suerte! — La oyó exclamar, asustándola aun más — Ya no tienes fiebre —

— ¿Q-qué? ¿N-no te lastimé? ¿Pero cómo? —

— ¿Lastimarme? — Riendo un poco. — No, para nada. — Confundiéndola — Menos mal, sí que me costó bajarte la fiebre

— ¿Fiebre? — Preguntó curiosa.

— Sí, fiebre ¿Qué no sabes qué es la fiebre? — Viendo como la joven negaba. — Es cuando te sube la temperatura y te sientes débil — Notando que la chica seguía sin entender mucho el concepto —…Como decirlo... La fiebre es... Cuando tienes mucho calor y te sientes muy muy muy cansada. —

— Oh… Sí… Yo me sentía así… — Haciendo una pausa… — T-tú… tú me tocaste…— Susurró.

— Sí… ¿Acaso me propasé de confianza? — haciendo una reverencia. — ¡De verdad lo siento mucho! —

— N-no… Pero… Cuando me tocan, lastimo a la gente…—

— Oh… No te preocupes por eso… No volverá a pasar… ¿Cómo te llamas? — Le preguntó.

—…Mi nombre es Xenovia… ¿Y el tuyo? —

— Mucho gusto Xenovia, mi nombre es Le Fay —

— Le Fay... ¿Quién eres? — Preguntó, ladeando la cabeza. — Nunca te había visto en mi vida... ¿Es esto un sueño? —

— No Xenovia, esto no es un sueño, y acabamos de conocernos — Largando una leve risa — Quien soy... que curiosa pregunta... — Pensando unos segundos. — Solía ser una heredera de una casa muy importante... Pero ya no lo soy... —

— Le Fay… ¿Cómo llegué aquí? —

— Oh…. Mi amo te trajo hasta aquí…—

— ¿Tu amo? —

— S-sí… ¡Pero! ¡Por favor! ¡No le digas que lo he llamado así! No me deja decirle de esa manera…—

— E-está bien —

— Xenovia ¿Tienes hambre? — Oyendo como el estómago de la chica rugía…

— S-si…—

— No te avergüences — Sonriendo. — Ven conmigo, te daré de comer unas buenas Bangers acompañadas de Mash que yo misma preparé — Ayudándola a levantarse de la cama

— ¡¿Unas qué?! —

— Salchichas con puré de patatas… Lo siento — Se disculpó con una sonrisa nerviosa — A veces me olvidó que ya no estoy en Inglaterra… —

— ¿Eres de allí? —

— Así es — Guiándola al comedor del apartamento.

Notando como un riquísimo olor inundaba el ambiente.

Viendo un curioso y apetecible plato de comida se encontraba sobre la mesa…

Caminando hacia una de las ventanas del apartamento, viendo hacia fuera.

Notando como la oscuridad de la noche decoraba el cielo…

— ¿Dónde estamos? —

— Seguimos en Nápoles… Eres de aquí ¿Verdad? —

— Así es…. —

— Disculpame si mi acento no es el mejor, el italiano es un idioma dificil para mí...—

— No, está bien, puedo entenderte —

— Será mejor que te sientes y comas algo Xenovia. Naruto-sama vendrá mañana temprano, hoy solo seremos tú y yo Xenovia —

— ¿N-naruto-sama? —

— Sí, Naruto-sama fue quien te rescató… —

— Ya veo…— Sentándose en la mesa, junto con la rubia.

Comenzando a comer la comida que la rubia le había preparado.

Saltando de alegría internamente al probarla…

Era como tocar el cielo con las manos.

Desesperada comenzó a comer mucho más rápido, casi devorándose hasta el par de cubiertos.

— Me alegra que te guste — Sonrió Le Fay, contenta.

— ¡Es la mejor comida que he probado en mi vida! —

— Me alagas — riendo feliz, haciendo una pausa…— Creí que estarías hambrienta…—

— Y-yo… — Deprimiéndose un poco.

— No tienes por qué decirme nada… Naruto-sama me contó sobre tu situación… Tranquilízate, todo estará mejor — Sonriendo serenamente.

— Y-yo… De verdad me siento mejor…—

— Y de verdad me alegra oír eso Xenovia — Sonriéndole.

Entonces ambas se dispusieron a comer en silencio.

—…Le Fay…— Susurró

— ¿Qué sucede Xenovia? —

— Tú… Ustedes… No me harán malo… ¿Verdad? — Preguntó, asustada.

— Xenovia… Naruto-sama y yo jamás te haríamos nada malo, sino Naruto-sama nunca te hubiera traído —

—…Ya veo… Gracias… —

— No hay de qué Xenovia — Sonriéndole, mientras ambas terminaban de cenar, juntas.

* * *

— No me gusta que te levantes tan temprano Fay — Se quejó el rubio, colocando agua en la tetera eléctrica.

— Escuché ruidos y me asusté, lo siento. — Se disculpó la dulce y educada rubia.

— No es nada Fay… ¿Cómo te ha ido con nuestra inquilina? — Le preguntó, sacando de un armario tres saquitos de té y tres tazas.

— Fue más difícil de lo que creía… Tenía una fiebre muy alta, varios órganos deteriorados y una leve desnutrición… —

— Me lo imaginaba… Fue más de lo que pudo soportar… —

— Naruto-sama… ¿Dónde la encontró? —

— En los suburbios de esta ciudad —

— ¿Aquí? ¿De verdad? —

— Así es, no fue muy difícil encontrarla… No logro entender cómo es que los de la iglesia nunca sintieron su poder…—

— ¿Está seguro que ella es la portadora de una espada sacra? —

— Así es, y no de cualquier espada sacra…—

— ¿A qué se refiere? —

— Le Fay ¿No sentiste su aura? Derrocha energía sacra… Esa niña es la portadora de Durandal…—

— ¡¿Durandal?! En la información aclaraban que no sabían que Seiken podría estar en Italia… Pero de ahí a que esa niña sea la portadora de Durandal…—

— Esa niña tiene tu misma edad Le Fay —

— ¡Naruto-sama! —

— ¿Qué? Es la verdad —

— ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!... —

— …Cuando la encontré… Prácticamente que no podía tocarla… Había algo en ella que impedía cualquier contacto físico… Y eso era esto…— Enseñando en su mano un anillo.

— Eso es… —

— Su contrato material con Durandal… La prueba física de que ella es la portadora… El solo sostenerlo me quema la palma de la mano… Parece que está enojada…—

— Y Durandal está en otra dimensión ¿No es así? —

— Exacto, Durandal está en su propia dimensión, y no saldrá a menos que la podamos llamar…— Mirando el anillo

— ¿Se lo devolverá? No creo que sea conveniente…—

— Claro que se lo devolveré… Le Fay, no se mucho sobre estas cosas, pero… Durandal la ha elegido, no habrá nadie que pueda legítimamente blandir a Durandal que no sea ella…— Haciendo una pausa.

Entrando ambos en un silencio algo incómodo.

— Que conveniente — Exclamó en voz alta, confundiendo a la rubia. — Pasa, no es correcto que escuches conversaciones ajenas —

Viendo hacia la puerta de la habitación.

Como una joven de cabello azul se asomaba a través de la puerta, algo cohibida y asustada.

Caminando hasta donde estaba ella, posando una mano sobre su cabeza.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras Xenovia? —

—…— Alejandose del tacto del hombre, algo aterrada, sin verlo a los ojos.

— No te asustes… No te haré nada malo —

—… ¿Tú eres el que me rescató? —

— Así es, mi nombre es Naruto, mucho gusto de paso —

—…Naruto… Ella me habló muy bien de ti…— Señalando a la Pendragon con una mirada neutra — Ella te nombró como Naruto-sama…— Haciendo que la rubia se muriera de vergüenza, arrancando una risa en el rubio.

— ¡Me alegro que me tengan en buena estima! — Riendo — Sí, ella me llama de esa manera… Aunque no por eso tú tienes que hacerlo también —

— ¿Por qué me salvaste? —

— ¿Por qué no lo habría hecho? Te estabas muriendo, estabas en un terrible estado… No iba a dejarte ahí tirada, fue una suerte el haberte encontrado justo a tiempo…—

— Yo… Me siento mucho mejor… —

— Me alegro por eso… Aunque deberías agradecérselo a Le Fay, ella fue la que te trató…—

— Ya me lo ha agradecido Naruto-sama—

— Bien entonces…— Haciendo una pausa… — Creo que esto es tuyo…— Mostrándole el anillo a la Peli azul, que se aterró al verlo…

— ¡N-no! N-no lo quiero… Quédatelo… arrójalo en algún lado... — Susurró.

— Xenovia… Has escuchado nuestra conversación ¿No es así? — Viendo como la joven asentía — ¿Qué sabes de este anillo? —

—…Me Lástima… Lástima a los demás… Me duele el llevarlo… Siempre me lo quise quitar…—

— ¿Y no podías? —

— No… Era como si estuviera pegado a mí…—

— Eso es porque te ha elegido Xenovia…—

— ¿Elegido?... —

— Así es Xenovia. Este anillo te ha elegido para que seas su dueña… Es tu deber tenerlo, y usarlo. —

—… ¿Usarlo? ¿Para qué? —

— Para hacer el bien…—

— ¡N-no! N-no se puede hacer el bien con eso… Sólo lastima... lastima y aterra a las personas... —

— Eso es porque no sabes usarlo Xenovia, ni tampoco sabes lo que es, ni lo que significa el portar este anillo… Serás el blanco de muchísimas personas Xenovia… Personas poderosas, y malas…—

— Pero…—

— Xenovia… Deja que Le Fay y yo te ayudemos con esto… Y te prometo que nunca más este anillo te lastimará, ni a ti ni a otros… Bueno, por lo menos a los que no se lo merezcan…—

— ¿Me quedaré a vivir aquí? ¿Con ustedes?... —

— Eso ya lo decidirás con el tiempo Xenovia… —

— Parecen buenas personas…—

— La realidad es que Le Fay y yo somos unos desconocidos para ti… Pero como están las cosas, el entrenarte es una obligación…—

—…No creo ser buena… Soy muy torpe y estúpida… A lo mejor soy solo una pérdida de tiempo…—

— A lo mejor estás en lo correcto, a lo mejor estás equivocada… Sólo lo sabremos si lo intentamos, Xenovia-san — Habló por primera vez Le Fay.

— Le Fay… Ustedes… De verdad son muy buenos conmigo… — Haciendo una pausa —…Lo intentaré…—

— ¡De verdad me alega oír eso! — Exclamó Naruto, contento — Pero… Se ha hecho algo tarde… Deberíamos desayunar —

— Deme diez minutos Naruto-sama, y tendré el desayuno listo —

— No, de eso nada — interrumpiéndola — Deja que lo haga yo Le Fay, mereces un descanso — Caminando hacia la cocina

— ¡Muchas gracias Naruto-sama! — Exclamó la rubia, muy contenta

—…¿Puedo ayudarte? — Preguntó la peliazul, detrás del rubio.

— ¿Sabes cocinar? —

— No… Pero podría intentarlo… No se ve muy difícil…— Susurró, poniendo algo nervioso al rubio, que sin percatarse muy bien en ese momento, sabía perfectamente lo que iba a suceder en esa cocina….

* * *

 **Y ahí lo tienen, al fin lo tengo listo…**

 **En el capítulo anterior se me pasó por completo presentarme como es debido y aclarar algunas cosas, así que ahora me tomo el tiempo de hacerlo.**

 **Esta es una historia que me anduvo rondando en la cabeza por al menos un año aproximadamente, hace poco (3 meses aproximadamente) Decidí comenzar a escribirla.**

 **El inicio que leyeron, y los próximos tres o cuatro capítulos son arrancados completamente de cero, es un inicio nuevo y más completo que decidí implementar, básicamente para llenar algunos espacios, ya que si ustedes leían la historia desde el principio que tenía pactado, iban a tener el triple de dudas que tienen ahora, con este principio espero aclararles algunas cosas antes de arrancar con el DxD como es debido, pero me tomaré mi tiempo…**

 **El capítulo anterior me quedó demasiado corto, y desgraciadamente para mi gusto este también, sepan disculpar eso, tengan en cuenta que estos capítulos van de cero…**

 **No quiero sonar imperativo, pero por favor, me gustaría que me dejen sus reviews sobre cómo les está pareciendo esta historia, sus opiniones u alguna duda respecto este capítulo y el anterior que tengan, o alguna temática en general respecto a la historia.**

 **Las dudas que tengan sobre el futuro (O pasado) De esta historia o de algún personaje en especial, las trataré de responder en los siguientes capítulos, conforme avance la historia.**

 **Por último, trataré de actualizar una vez por semana.**

 **¡Nos vemos la próxima, trataré de actualizar lo antes posible!**


	3. Capítulo 3: Reuniones y Problemas

_Aprovecho para aclarar que ninguno de los personajes, objetos, ni tampoco habilidades ya registradas me pertenecen. Sólo los utilizo para moldear este fanfic amateur._

 _Además, debido al lenguaje, palabras utilizadas, expresiones, y los varios géneros literarios que caracterizan esta historia, lo siguiente debe ser considerado apta para mayores de 16 años. Leer lo siguiente bajo la responsabilidad propia de cada uno_

* * *

 _ **Memorias:**_

 _ **Capítulo 3: Encargos, reuniones y problemas:**_

* * *

— Concéntrate Xenovia, sé que puedes lograrlo…— Dijo suavemente, alentando a la peliazul.

Sin obtener respuesta alguna.

Mirando con suma atención como la Seiken estaba sentada en posición de loto, con sus manos entrelazadas y la cabeza gacha.

Sin inmutarse aun cuando varias gotas de sudor caían de su frente, mojando sus manos.

Esforzándose lo más que podía.

— Sí no lo sientes entonces todo esto será en vano, Xenovia. —

Apretando suavemente el anillo que tenía en el dedo corazón de su mano derecha.

Siendo atentamente observada por el rubio, que estaba parado con los brazos cruzados apoyado sobre la corteza de uno de los pocos árboles que había en aquel terreno, sin quitar la vista de la peliazul.

" _No lo lograré"_ Fue lo que ella le dijo repetidas veces, pero sin embargo ahí estaba, intentándolo de la mejor manera posible.

Y, aunque ella no se tuviera fe, la realidad es que el rubio tenía muchísimas esperanzas en ella.

Ya hace un par de semanas que lo estaba intentado, desde que comenzaron con su entrenamiento. La peliazul decía que no sentía ningún avance en ello, pero estaba muy equivocada.

Había un cambio, había un avance.

Naruto lo había sentido, de hecho, se sentía claramente en el aire.

Como el aura sacra aumentaba.

Como el ambiente se llenaba de poder sacro.

Se palpaba en el aire, se respiraba…

Sabía que ella lo lograría, sabía que la despertaría.

A la espada que le pertenecía.

A la legendaria espada sagrada forjada por el mismísimo Dios de la biblia.

Durandal ...

La caprichosa y poderosa Durandal.

Eso era, una espada muy caprichosa.

No era un misterio que las espadas sagradas tenían conciencia propia, pero si era un enorme secreto el saber cómo tratar con una.

Entenderlas era un enorme misterio.

Y el entender a Durandal era el trabajo de Xenovia, en el futuro debería entenderla, cooperar con ella, luchar con ella, convivir con ella…

Pero sobretodo, debían defenderse mutuamente, espada y portadora…

Para todo el mundo la espada Durandal seguía perdida, extraviada, oculta en algún lugar del mundo.

Pero eso no era así…

Le había ocultado hasta al mismísimo cielo que se había encontrado con la portadora de Durandal.

Y en cuanto se supiera que Xenovia era una seiken, de seguro bastantes problemas le caerían encima…

Los del cielo le preguntarían el por qué lo había ocultado, todas las Iglesias obligarían a Xenovia, como Seiken de Durandal, a trabajar para su causa.

Bueno, no todas las iglesias, pero ese era un tema aparte, y también un problema aparte.

¿Cómo se había resuelto el conflicto de la Iglesia Católica?

Estaba seguro que Michael, Gabrielle y el concilio divino habían intervenido, de hecho él mismo les había informado sobre los planes de la iglesia Católica, y de Valper Galilei…

Era muy estúpido de pensar, que algo tan grande esté sucediendo en las propias narices del cielo, y que estos nunca se dieran cuenta…

— ¡Ugh! — Se quejó la peliazul, sacando de sus pensamientos al rubio.

Sacándole una enorme sonrisa cuando vio la situación.

Observando como una grieta se abría justo en frente de ella.

Dejando caer una enorme y pesada espada al suelo.

Incrustándose directamente en él.

— ¡¿L-Lo l-logré?! — Preguntó la peliazul incrédula, perdiendo toda concentración que tenía, observando la espada de arriba abajo, fascinada.

— Eso parece — Aún con la sonrisa, acercándose a la peliazul y a la susodicha espada. — Enhorabuena Xenovia, has podido invocar a Durandal — Mirando a la espada de cerca. — Es la primera vez que la veo, es bastante diferente a las Excalibur que conocí—

— ¿S-se supone que seré capaz de blandir esta espada? — Preguntó curiosa, acercándose a Durandal. — Es enorme…—

— Ciertamente, es muy grande — Parándose al lado de la espada. — Mide casi lo mismo que yo — Riendo nervioso.

Levantándose del suelo, tocando la fina y brillante hoja de la espada — Jamás me hubiera imaginado que el anillo guardaba semejante espada…—

— Supongo que es bastante difícil de imaginar para alguien que no esté vinculado con este tipo de cosas…—

—….—

—…Xenovia… ¿Cómo se sientes? —

—… Bien… Se siente extraño el tocarla… Es como…—

— ¿Cómo si pudieras sentir su poder? — Agregó, al tiempo que la peliazul asentía levemente, en silencio — Eso es normal, después de todo eres su portadora. — Viendo como la peliazul tocaba embobada la hoja de la espada. — ¿Por qué no pruebas sosteniéndola? —

— ¿S-sostenerla? — Mirando a la espada. — Es enorme, es incluso más grande que yo… ¿Crees que podré levantarla? —

— Xenovia, es tu espada, no creo que haya problema alguno con que intentes. —

Asintiendo la peliazul colocó ambas manos en la empuñadura dorada de la espada.

Suspirando profundamente.

Sorprendiéndose enormemente cuando, al ejercer un poco de fuerza, la espada se levantó normalmente, como si nada.

— Es liviana ¿No? Al haber sido elegida por Durandal debería serte sencillo el poder levantarla, aunque talvez te pese un poco debido a la inexperiencia. —

— E-es… No es para nada pesada…— Contestó, calmada.

Comenzando a blandir a Durandal, cortando el aire con la finísima hoja de la enorme espada.

Con movimientos algo torpes y lentos, teniendo bastante cuidado de no lastimarse ella misma con el enorme tamaño de la espada sagrada.

— Vaya…— Susurró

— ¿Lo hago mal? —

— No... Me sorprende que sepas qué hacer con una espada, aun cuando nunca has blandido ninguna…—

— Son movimientos que vi en un programa de televisión hace mucho… Pensé que debía copiarlo…— Cortando lenta y suavemente el aire con su espada Sacra.

— Me alegro que hayas podido invocar a Durandal — Sonriendo — Pero este es sólo el principio Xenovia, todavía quedan muchísimas cosas por hacer —

— ¿…Tú me enseñaras como blandirla? — Preguntó, poniéndole fin a sus movimientos.

— Sí y no…— Contestó, confundiendo a la peliazul, que ladeó la cabeza. — Puedo enseñarte la teoría y luchar contra ti en peleas de práctica, pero sólo eso… — Viendo como la peliazul se apenaba un poco. — Yo utilizo armas extremadamente cortas Xenovia. Jamás en mi vida he blandido una espada, y mucho menos una tan grande como Durandal. —

— Entiendo… ¿Cuándo comenzaré a entrenar? —

— Bueno, no deberíamos apresurarnos con ello, podríamos tomarnos nuestro tiempo…— Siendo interrumpido, viendo como delante de él aparecía un círculo mágico con aura verdosa.

Visualizando la imagen de la maga rubia siendo emitida por el círculo mágico.

" _¡Naruto-sama!"_ Exclamó la maga rubia.

— Le Fay ¿Qué sucede? —

" _¡Debe venir pronto! ¡Ha llegado una carta hoy!"_

— ¿Una carta?—

" _¡Así es!"_ Exclamó preocupada _"¡Y-yo… Yo no quería leerla! ¡P-pero! ¡S-sin querer leí el remitente y me preocupé!"_

— Ya Le Fay… Tranquilizate — La calmó el rubio — Dime ¿Quién la envía? —

" _A-A…."_

— ¿Qué? —

" _A-asgard…."_ Susurró, dejando al rubio sin palabras…

* * *

Seriamente tomó el papel nuevamente.

Revisándolo por completo, tratando de no perderse ningún detalle.

Revisando la firma mágica.

Sintiendo el poder divino en ella.

Leyéndola nuevamente.

Una letra bastante descuidada, escrita en un inglés bastante antiguo.

Con algunas partes escritas en el legítimo idioma Asgardiano.

Suspirando pesadamente se tiró hacia atrás en su silla.

Dejándose caer.

— ¿Y bien…? — Preguntó la maga rubia frente a él, con la peliazul a su lado.

— ¿Y bien? — Preguntó él, algo confundido.

— ¿…Era legítima?... — Algo asustada.

— ¿Qué? — Confundido — ¡Ah! ¡S-sí sí! Es una carta enviada de Asgard — Contestó, como si estuviera reaccionando.

— ¿Naruto-sama? — Ladeando la cabeza, confundida — ¿Se siente bien? —

— Sí si… Más que bien — Contestó riendo nervioso, rascándose la cabeza. — Gracias por avisarme Le Fay, en efecto, es una carta enviada desde Asgard —

— ¿Asgard? ¿Qué es eso? — Preguntó la Peliazul, confundida.

— ¡¿No sabes qué es Asgard?! — Sorprendida, viendo como la Seiken negaba con la cabeza, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. — ¡Asgard es la ciudad donde habitan los dioses nórdicos! ¡Es toda una leyenda! ¡La Utopía más grande e importante de la historia y el mundo! ¡La ciudad más hermosa que puede haber! Bueno… Eso dicen los libros…—

— Es mentira — Sentenció Xenovia, restándole importancia a todo lo que había dicho la rubia.

— ¡¿Cómo osas decir eso?! —

— La ciudad más hermosa es Milán — Contestó.

— ¡¿M-milán?! — Tartamudeó, incrédula.

— Sí… ¿Alguna vez has estado en Milán? — Preguntó — Yo sí… Una vez, cuando era pequeña… Los edificios de allí son enormes… Las basílicas son hermosas… Hay mucho césped, los trenes son lindos, la pizza deliciosa y las calles algo angostas ¡Es perfecta! ¡Incluso tienen estatuas de personas montando a caballos! ¡Es alucinante! — Con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¡P-P-pero..! A-asgard…—

— Ya dejen de pelear — Interrumpió el rubio. — En efecto, Asgard es donde viven los dioses nórdicos y las valquirias principalmente. —

— Pero ¿Quién envía la carta? —

— Oh, la carta la envió Odín. —

— ¡¿El Dios nórdico Odin?! ¡¿El padre de todos?! —

— Le Fay ¿Qué estás sorda? — Preguntó Xenovia, con su típica expresión.

— ¡N-no! ¡P-pero! ¿Q-qué quería el padre de todos? —

— ¿Odín? Quería encargarme un pedido… Y que también ya que estaba me pasara a saludar, que hace mucho no me veía y que quería saber algo de mí —

— ¿El Dios Odín te conoce? Wow… Eres como una celebridad —

— ¡Xenovia! ¡E-esto es serio! ¡N-no juegues con estas cosas!—

— ¿Jugar? Es la verdad… Naruto es como una celebridad…—

— No soy ninguna celebridad Xenovia — Riendo divertido.

— ¿Y qué es lo que Odin-sama le encargó? — Preguntó Le Fay curiosa.

— Lágrimas de Phoenix —

— Oh… ¿Y cómo piensa obtenerlas? —

— Pues de la única manera que se puede Le Fay, yendo personalmente a buscarlas…—

— ¿Podrá entrar al Inframundo legalmente y sin llamar la atención? Y además ¿Los de la casa Phoenix le permitirán acceder a las lágrimas del Phoenix? —

— Le Fay, serías una buena periodista…—

— ¡Xenovia! — Avergonzada — ¡No te burles de mí! —

— Pero era un cumplido…— susurró la peliazul.

— Oh… En ese caso… Muchas gracias. — Apenada.

— No sería Legal ni ilegal, es difícil de explicar… Y sí, estoy seguro que no me harán problema. Debería contactarme hoy mismo con la casa Phoenix, Odín me pidió que se las llevara lo antes posible. — Haciendo una pausa. — Anda a saber qué es lo que estará sucediendo en Asgard…— Suspirando, perdiéndose en sus propios pensamientos.

— Naruto-sama…. ¿Hay problemas en Asgard? —

— ¿Qué? — Volviendo en sí. — N-no no, no te preocupes, estoy seguro que no será nada. — Sonriendo. — Cierto — Mirando a la peliazul. — Lo lamento Xenovia, pero pospondremos tu entrenamiento por una semana…—

— Lo entiendo… No hay problema — Contestó la italiana, ida de la conversación.

— Lo había olvidado ¿Cómo les está yendo en el entrenamiento? — Preguntó la rubia.

— ¡Muy bien! Hoy Xenovia logró invocar a Durandal por primera vez — Exclamó Naruto contento.

— ¿¡De verdad!? — acercándose a la peliazul, tomando sus manos. — ¡Eso es asombroso Xenovia! ¡Felicidades! —

— ¿Qué? Oh… Gracias Fay…—

— ¡¿Cómo es?! —

— ¿Qué cosa? —

— ¡¿Cómo es Durandal?! —

— Oh… Pues… Es grande…. Y azul… — Susurró, haciendo una pausa. — Yo… Yo no me siento bien, iré a descansar. — Dijo, totalmente ida, marchándose de la sala a paso rápido.

— ¿Qué le sucede a Xenovia? —

— No tengo ni la menor idea — Confesó el rubio.

* * *

— ¿Te quedarás ahí parada todo el día? ¿O tienes pensado decirme algo? — Habló sentado desde el borde de la cama, terminando de colocarse las botas.

Caminando a paso lento, parándose junto al rubio, con la cabeza gacha.

Suspirando fuertemente antes de hablar.

— ¿Te marcharás al inframundo ahora? —

— Así es —

—…Le Fay me contó qué era el inframundo —

— ¿En serio? Qué bien — Sin prestarle mucha atención, batallando con su bota derecha.

— Allí es donde viven los Demonios…—

— Exacto —

— …Y los Phoenix también son demonios…—

— Así es, una de las legendarias casas de demonios más respetadas e idolatradas. —

— Los demonios son malos…— Susurró.

\- Xenovia ... -

— Naruto… No vayas… Es peligroso…—

— Xenovia, ya he ido decenas de veces al inframundo, incluso tengo varios amigos y conocidos allá —

— Estás yendo al mismísimo infierno…—

— Xenovia. — Incorporándose, posando una mano en su cabello, acariciándolo. — Sí el inframundo fuera tan peligroso como dices, entonces no iría. — La calmó. — Estás confundida, el infierno y el inframundo son dos cosas diferentes… Además. No todos los demonios son malos, ni así mismo todos los demonios son buenos… Los hay buenos y malos, como cualquier raza…— Acariciándola tranquilizadoramente. — A donde iré yo es un lugar confiable, con demonios amigables, ya conozco a algunos miembros del clan Phoenix y son buena gente, créeme —

— E-está bien — Susurró, al tiempo que el rubio le besaba dulcemente la coronilla de la cabeza.

— Cielos — Separándose de ella, mirándola de arriba a abajo. — No me había fijado en cuanto habías crecido. — Algo sorprendido. — ¿Hace cuanto estás aquí, con nosotros? ¿Cuatro? ¿Cinco meses? — Preguntó.

— Maso menos…— Algo avergonzada.

— Y sin embargo haz crecido muchísimo, hasta creo que ya alcanzas a Le Fay…—

— No es para tanto… Fue solo un estirón…—

— Sí, pero de todas maneras, Le Fay te lleva un año de diferencia… Y que ya la hayas alcanzado en altura… A veces olvido que el tiempo pasa…— Susurró.

Entrando ambos en un, no tan incómodo, silencio, que pronto la peliazul se encargó de romper.

— Naruto…—

— ¿Qué sucede Xenovia? —

— ¿Me dejarías… Acompañarte al inframundo? — Sorprendiendo completamente al rubio.

— ¡¿Qué?! —

— Sí me dejarías acompañarte al inframundo… —

— ¿De verdad quieres ir? —

— Sí… Para asegurarme de que no te hagan nada…—

— Ya te dije que no sucederá absolutamente nada. De verdad. No hace falta que te fuerces a ir por eso. Yo estaré bien…—

— ¡N-no! Yo soy… S-seré tu espada algún día… Es mí deber como tal acompañarte a cualquier lugar que me parezca peligroso y defenderte si es necesario…—

— No me gusta que digas eso… —

— Además, siento curiosidad por ver como es el inframundo… Me gustaría ver a un Demonio, saber cómo son… Como viven… —

— Bueno. — Suspirando. — Supongo que no habrá problema alguno si alguien mas viene conmigo…—

— ¡Muchísimas gracias! —

—Sólo… Avisémosle a Le Fay antes de salir…—

* * *

— ¿Es correcto que una Seiken visite el inframundo? — Preguntó la maga.

— Le Fay, no pasará nada, iremos por poco tiempo, y dudo que se percaten sobre la situación de Xenovia… Mañana a más tardar estaremos devuelta. —

— Entiendo… Cuídense y suerte — Saludó la rubia.

— Hasta luego Le Fay — Saludando a la rubia maga.

— Hasta luego Xenovia — Con una sonrisa.

Aferrándose al brazo del muchacho rubio.

Cerrando los ojos.

Desapareciendo ambos en un brilloso destello amarillo.

.

.

.

.

.

Abriendo los ojos, algo asustada.

Mirando al rubio que estaba a su lado a la cara.

— Todavía no te acostumbras a viajar de esta manera ¿No es así? —

Asintiendo suavemente.

— Y bien... ¿Qué te parece el inframundo? — Le contestó, mirando al frente.

Imitando al rubio.

Sorprendiéndose enormemente al ver donde se encontraban.

Observando el majestuoso cielo color verdoso que se imponía bien alto, como si fuera inalcanzable.

Mirando a su alrededor.

Sintiéndose muy pequeña al notar el tamaño de las torres que los rodeaban, como si estuvieran en un legendario castillo.

Cada una con una flama ardiendo en la punta, que parecían nunca apagarse.

Sintiéndose a gusto con el lugar.

La preciosa calle adoquinada en la que se encontraban parados.

Caminando unos pocos pasos.

Quedando justo en frente de la legendaria estatua de la mansión Phoenix.

Allí, imponente, único, se encontraba parado, con las alas abiertas.

La perfecta estatua de un Fénix, rodeada de llamas que ardían y ardían sin detenerse, como si estuvieran denotando el porte y la clase del animal.

— A los demonios en general les gusta hacer las cosas bastante llamativas — Aclaró el rubio, riendo.

—…El inframundo…— Susurró la peliazul.

— Así es ¿Era lo que esperabas? —

— Para nada… Es… Sorprendente…—

— Aunque este en realidad no es el inframundo en sí, esta es solo la mansión Phoenix. — Aclaró.

— Eso es correcto. — Escucharon, detrás de ellos.

Volteándose, sintiéndose intimidada por el hombre que les había hablado.

Su aura la intimidaba.

Alto, de cabellos rubios y ojos azul oscuro, vestido con prendas bastante ostentosas, como si fuera el rey de un reino fantástico.

Estaba segura, esa persona era un demonio, y uno bastante importante.

— Agradecería que la próxima vez que vengas no te aparezcas de la nada en el medio del patio de mi hogar…—

— Es la forma más rápida que tengo de venir aquí…—

— Ugh, entiendo… Ha pasado tiempo, Naruto —

— Muchísimo tiempo, haz cambiado, casi no te reconozco, Ruval— Saludó el rubio.

— Al principio me costó creer que vendrías, pero era tu sello el que estaba en la nota que me entregó tu invocación… Todo fue muy rápido. —

— Así es, lamento haber hecho todo tan repentino. —

— No hay problema… ¿Has traído una escolta? — Preguntó el Phoenix, dirigiéndose a la peliazul.

— Oh, ella es Xenovia, quería acompañarme así que la traje —

— Ya veo, mucho gusto Xenovia, mi nombre es Ruval Phoenix — Se presentó, dándole la mano a la italiana.

— Mucho gusto — Aceptando el saludo.

— Será mejor que entremos — Caminando tranquilamente, abriendo la puerta de la mansión, caminando por el gran pasillo, siendo seguido por el rubio, y detrás de él la peliazul, asombrándose con cada cosa que veía de la mansión.

Entrando en la sala principal de la mansión.

Donde una Maid les indicó donde sentarse.

Sentándose en unos sillones, quedando Ruval sentado frente a sus invitados.

— Akane, trae algo de té por favor. — Pidió a la Maid, que asintió antes de salir de la habitación.

— Me sorprende no ver a Lord o a Lady Phoenix por aquí. —

— Mis padres no están aquí, están de visita en territorio Vapula… Créeme, si estuvieran aquí te estarían reprochando por aparecerte de esa manera…—

— Ni que fuera para tanto…—

— Aparecerse en el inframundo sin reportarse es un delito… —

— Era la única forma de entrar sin llamar la atención…—

— Pero eres bien recibido aquí, las familias de los Maou te aprecian… Estoy seguro que estarán muy felices por verte otra vez —

—…—

— ¿Has pensado en mudarte aquí? —

— ¿De verdad estás preguntando eso? —

— ¿Qué? ¿Tan loco suena? —

— Un humano viviendo en el inframundo... —

— No eres un humano común… Las familias de los Maou te aprecian mucho… Además, has ayudado muchísimo al inframundo…—

— Encuentro muy inútil el estar discutiendo esto…— desviando la mirada.

— Lo entiendo… Cambiemos de tema si gustas…—

— ¿Cómo han estado las cosas por aquí? —

— Bastante bien… La popularidad de los nuevos maou aumentó drásticamente… Y poco a poco la gente comienza a aceptar a los demonios reencarnados… Por el momento las cosas marchan bien, aunque todavía hay una gran cantidad de personas que se oponen al nuevo régimen de los Maou…—

— Es entendible… Un cambio no se produce en unos cuantos años —

— Opino lo mismo — Sonriendo — ¿Y a ti? ¿Cómo te está yendo? —

— Hasta ahora bien, tratando de no meterme en muchos problemas, y bien acompañado. — Sonriendo.

— Eso ya lo puedo ver — refiriéndose a la peliazul, observándola con una sonrisa.

— No quiero ser grosero ni mucho menos… Pero ¿Podríamos ir directo al grano? Lamentablemente tengo cosas que hacer — Pidió el Uzumaki.

— Como quieras — Poniéndose de pie, siendo imitado por sus invitados. — Acompáñenme — Siendo seguido por los dos humanos.

Atravesando el hermoso y majestuoso jardín de la mansión Phoenix.

— Debo decirte que me sorprendió muchísimo que contactaras con nosotros, y más me sorprendió el motivo de ello — Habló el Phoenix, rompiendo el silencio de ese momento.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué no es común que alguien solicite lágrimas de Phoenix? —

— Claro que es común. — Aclaró — Lo que no me pareció común es que tú las solicitaras… ¿En qué andas? —

— ¿Yo? En nada raro — Haciendo una pausa. — No lo malinterpretes, las lágrimas no son para mí —

— ¿No? ¿Entonces para quién serán? — Preguntó curioso.

— El viejo Odín me pidió que le llevara algunas dosis…—

— ¡¿El Dios Odín?! ¿El padre de todos? No tenía ni idea que tuvieras relación con Odín —

— Sí, sé que es algo difícil de creer… Hasta yo a veces creo que es algo bastante raro… Un Dios manteniendo una relación amistosa con un mortal…—

— Oh, no creas que eso es raro, es algo bastante normal si te pones a releer y a revisar la historia de los Dioses, sobre todo la de los nórdicos, solo que el saberlo me tomó por sorpresa…— Riendo nervioso. — Pero… ¿Por qué el padre de todos querría lágrimas del Phoenix? ¿Y por qué te mandaría a ti? —

— Por comodidad supongo… Y la verdad que no tengo ni idea… Eso mismo me lo estaba preguntando yo… Creo que hay algún problema en Asgard, para que Odín solicite lágrimas del Phoenix…—

— Espero que, si algo sucede, que no pase a mayores…— Deteniéndose frente a una enorme puerta de metal, como si fuera la puerta de una bóveda.

— ¿Afecta algo a la transacción el hecho de que sepas para qué y para quién daré uso de las lágrimas? — Preguntó el rubio.

— ¿Eh? No, para nada… Por protocolo nosotros nunca preguntamos para qué se usarán las lágrimas, más que nada por una cuestión de privacidad — Sonriendo.

— Muchas gracias por todo, Ruval — Le agradeció con una sonrisa.

— No hay nada que agradecer — Poniendo una serie de números en el panel que estaba junto a la puerta, logrando abrirla.

— Pero entenderás que formalmente deberemos hacer algunos trámites antes de la transacción ¿Correcto? — Invitándolo a pasar a la resguardada habitación.

— Entiendo perfectamente — Asintiendo. — Xenovia — Dirigiéndose a la peliazul. — ¿Podrías quedarte aquí afuera sola? Te prometo que serán solo unos minutos —

— Seguro — Asintiendo calmada — No será ningún problema. — Viendo como el Uzumaki entraba en la bóveda, al segundo que la puerta se cerraba frente a ella.

Dándose la vuelta.

Tratando de digerir todo lo que había pasado desde que llegó al inframundo.

Con tan solo aparecerse y abrir los ojos el inframundo ya la había dejado boquiabierta.

El cielo verdoso, imponente en el cielo, luciendo como si fuera interminable, inalcanzable.

La altura y confección de los edificios.

Las llamas que ardían y ardían sin siquiera parecer disminuir ni un segundo.

La majestuosidad del lugar

La clase de los demonios.

Bueno, aunque solo había visto dos… Y una era un sirviente.

Además que no había entendido siquiera un diez por ciento de todo lo que el demonio de cabello rubio había estado hablando con Naruto.

Pero, por las ropas que llevaba, y la cantidad de palabras raras que había utilizado para hablar con Naruto, estaba segura que era alguien con clase.

Estaba contenta.

Había estado equivocada toda su vida.

El inframundo no era un lugar horrible, todo lo contrario… Era majestuoso.

Aunque todavía tenía varias preguntas en su cabeza que la tenían intrigada.

¿De qué era lo que estaban hablando Naruto y el demonio?

Lo único que había entendido con claridad era la palabra "Peligro"

¿Significa algo?

¿Acaso estaban en peligro?

Pero luego, la forma de actuar del demonio y de Naruto la había tranquilizado… Al parecer, si había peligro, no los mantenía preocupados.

Y la última duda que tenía…

¿Eran todos los demonios como el que ella había conocido?

¿Eran todos los demonios buenas personas?

— ¿Qué rayos haces aquí, chiquilla? — Escuchó, desconcentrándose, saliendo de su hilo de pensamientos.

Observando atemorizada como un símbolo de color amarilla se dibujaba en el suelo, delante de ella.

Viendo salir de él a dos demonios, con un aura y porte bastante intimidante.

Una bastante pequeña de estatura, aparentemente uno o dos años menor que ella, pero con un porte y una clase dignos de una princesa.

El otro mucho más alto de ella, aparentando unos veinte años, bastante parecido de cara a la pequeña, pero con un aire de superioridad, vestido como si fuera alguna especie de matón juvenil.

Caminando con un paso decidido hasta pararse frente a ella.

— ¿Estas sorda? — Acuclillándose hasta estar a su altura, mirándola a los ojos — ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? —

— Y-yo... — Asustándose por la mirada y aura del demonio.

— ¡Responde! —

— Y-yo... E-estoy esperando a alguien… E-está ahí dentro… A-acompañado de un d-demonio…—

— Ya veo… — mirándola de arriba a abajo a la peliazul

— ¿Eres una humana? — Preguntó la pequeña rubia que había llegado junto al demonio. — ¿Qué hace una simple humana en nuestra mansión? —

— Tal parece que Ruval está haciendo negociaciones a espaldas de todos los miembros de la casa Phoenix, hermanita —

— ¿Ruval-oniisama? No entiendo... ¿Tu acompañante también es un humano? —

— A-así es…— Contestó la peliazul, cohibida.

— La legendaria casa Phoenix haciendo transacciones con unos sucios humanos… No, no sólo eso, sino que Ruval hasta los deja pisar nuestra mansión con sus asquerosos pies…— Siseó el mayor, completamente asqueado.

— ¡No somos sucios humanos! ¡No tienes el derecho de llamarnos así! — Exclamó la peliazul, haciéndole frente al demonio, sorprendiendo a ambos, viendo directamente al rubio con una mirada llena de enojo, sin titubear ni un segundo.

— ¡Pero que valiente! — Exclamó, riendo. — Levantarle la voz a un demonio aún cuando eres una sucia y estúpida humana…—

— ¡Ya te dije que no me llames así! — Levantando la mano, tratando de golpear al demonio.

Chillando cuando el Phoenix la tomó y apretó del brazo.

Quejándose de dolor.

— No solo osas levantarme la voz… Sino que también intentas golpearme…— Siseó el demonio, perdiendo la paciencia. — Además pretendes ser más que una sucia y patética humana… Entonces dime, mocosa ¿Quién eres? ¿Eres más que una inmunda humana? — Sosteniéndola del brazo, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

—Y-yo…— Cabizbaja

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué acaso toda la osadía que tenías se ha esfumado? —

— Raiser-oniisama… No creo que te vaya a contestar algo…—

— Eso parece — Riendo burlonamente — ¿Qué acaso el gato te comió la lengua? —

Sorprendiéndose enormemente.

Comenzando a sentir un intenso calor en la mano que sostenía el brazo de la peliazul.

— Y-yo…— Tartamudeó, levantando la vista, enfurecida. — ¡Y-yo soy la espada de Naruto! ¡Y-yo soy su aprendiz! — Exclamó furiosa.

Comenzando a liberar aura sacra.

Quemando el brazo del demonio.

Forzándolo a soltarla.

— ¡Maldita! — Exclamó incorporándose.

Tomando su brazo derecho, gritando de dolor.

— ¡Raiser-oniisama! — chilló la rubia, tratando de ayudar a su hermano, fracasando en el intento.

— ¡No necesito tu ayuda Ravel! — Exclamó rabioso, curando su herida en el brazo con su propio poder.

Observando furioso a la peliazul a los ojos.

Notandola nuevamente asustada…

Calmándose antes de hablar. — ¿Energía sacra? Tenías razón — Riendo nuevamente — Al parecer no eres solo una simple humana… — Acercándose a ella. — Ese sujeto que nombraste… Naruto… ¿Es el que está allí adentro? —

—…—

— Ya veo…— Acariciando con una mano su mejilla, suavemente. — No lo conozco… Pero por el nombre apuesto a que de seguro es un total estúpido — Haciendo enojar a la peliazul, que tenía los ojos cerrados y temblaba un poco debido al contacto de su mejilla con los dedos del demonio.

— ¡N-no hables de él así! —

— Oh… Lo defiendes bastante…— Sonriendo diabólicamente — Pero… ¿Por qué no te unes a mi nobleza? Podrías ser mí propia aprendiz…—

— ¡J-Ja-más! —

— ¿Por qué no? — Acariciando el único mechón verdoso de su cabello…— Eres bastante bonita… Además que cuentas con energía sacra… Y serías la primera humana de mi nobleza…— Le explicó. — Al principio me servirás en pocas cosas… Pero cuando crezcas ya me podrás servir a tiempo completo…— Susurró, sonriendo diabólicamente. — Te daré fama, poder, y la dicha de servirme a mí, al demonio Phoenix más fuerte de la historia. —

— ¡N-no quiero! —

— No sabes lo que te estás perdiendo — Acariciando su mejilla izquierda con su pulgar.

— ¡Ya deja de tocarme! — apartando la mano del demonio de su rostro con fuerza.

— ¿No? Bueno… Supongo que será más divertido si te obtengo a la fuerza. —

— ¿Raiser? ¿Ravel? ¿Qué hacen aquí? — Escucharon detrás de la peliazul.

— ¿Xenovia? ¿Qué haces en el suelo? —

— ¡Naruto! — Exclamó la peliazul, incorporándose, abrazando al rubio de la cintura.

— ¿Eres Renoit? Vaya, haz cambiado un poco…— Mirando de arriba abajo al rubio que estaba frente a él.

— No, Renoit está de viaje por el mundo humano… Él es mi hermano menor Raiser, y ella nuestra pequeña hermana Ravel. — Los presentó.

— Vaya, confundirme con mi nerd y tonto hermano mayor, que estupidez. — Siseó — Aunque no me esperaba nada menos de un sucio e incompetente humano como tú…— Agregó, enfadando al rubio.

— Raiser, cuida tus palabras. —

— ¿Oh? ¿Y tú lo defiendes? Qué manera de caer bajo…—

— ¿Qué es lo que hacen aquí? —

— Akane nos dijo que visitantes habían acudido aquí transportándose sin ser detectados… Así que decidimos venir y ver qu- — Siendo interrumpida por el rubio mayor.

— Decidimos venir y ver qué era lo que sucedía aquí… ¿Y qué nos encontramos? A nuestro hermano mayor, al mismísimo Ruval Phoenix entregándole las famosas lágrimas del Phoenix a un simple humano. —

— Cuida tus palabras, Raiser. — Amenazó Ruval. — Yo soy el herederode la casa Phoenix. Y como tal tengo el derecho de entregarle las lágrimas del Phoenix a quien yo crea correcto. —

— ¡Ese es tu error! — Exclamó Raiser. — ¡Tú no has heredaro nada todavía! Y si sigues entregando lágrimas del Phoenix a humanos patéticos como este, lo único que haces es manchar el apellido de esta familia. — Sentenció.

— Parece que te gusta insultar y despreciar a los demás — Habló el Uzumaki, dando un paso al frente, serio, aun siendo abrazado por la peliazul — Espero que también tengas la capacidad de resguardar las cosas que dices una vez que salen de tu boca. — Mirándolo fijamente.

— ¿Acaso te hice enfadar con lo que dije? — Se burló. — Debes estar loco para hacerme frente a mí, humano. —

— No te confundas, estoy muy pero muy cuerdo, mucho más cuerdo que tú. —

— ¡Haha! No puedo creer que te atrevas a contestarme, los humanos de ahora sí que son irrespetuosos. — Mirando al Uzumaki de arriba abajo. — Tú eres Naruto ¿No es así? —

— Así es. —

— Ya veo… Ella habló bastante bien de ti, dijo que era tu aprendiz — Mirando a la peliazul.

— ¿Y qué si lo es? — acariciando la cabeza de la italiana. — ¿Qué le has hecho? — Notando que la seiken estaba algo asustada.

— ¿Yo? Absolutamente nada, sólo charlamos un rato — Riendo — Es más, ella fue la que me lastimó a mí con su energía sacra…— Sobándose el brazo.

— De seguro te lo merecías. — Mirando duramente al demonio.

— Ya me está hartando tu actitud, enano. — Devolviéndole la mirada. — ¿Qué es? ¿Una exorcista? —

— No te incumbe. —

— Sea lo que sea la quiero. —

— ¿Qué rayos estás diciendo? —

— Lo que oíste enano. La quiero en mi nobleza. —

— Raiser-oniisama… No creo que eso te convenga…—

— Qué lástima, de ninguna manera dejaré que se una a tu estúpida nobleza. —

— En ningún momento te lo pregunté, quiero a esa niña humana en mi nobleza, y absolutamente nadie me priva de lo que quiero. Sí no me la das por las buenas entonces la tomaré por las malas. —

— ¡Jamás me iré contigo! — Le gritó la peliazul, enojada y asustada.

— Raiser. Ya tranquilízate. — Trató de calmar la situación Ruval.

— Esto no te incumbe Ruval. Esto es entre ese estúpido humano y yo. — Sentenció.

— Tú de verdad estás demente, eres un desquiciado. — abrazando a la peliazul.

— Vuelve a faltarme el respeto aunque sea una sola vez y te juró que te calcinaré hasta que seas cenizas, estúpido humano. — Lo retó.

— A que no te atreves. — Retrucó.

— Hmm. — Gruñó, observando a la peliazul. — Te reto a un duelo por ella, humano. —

— Raiser-oniisama, no creo que estos humanos merezcan ver el poder de un Phoenix. —

— Ravel, este estúpido humano no me tomará ni un segundo. — Mirándolo de arriba abajo. — Vamos. ¿Que no eras valiente? Pelea conmigo escoria, si yo gano me quedo con la mocosa. —

— Raiser-oniisama, ten piedad con este humano…—

— ¿Y qué obtengo yo si gano? — Preguntó el rubio.

— ¿De verdad crees que tienes alguna oportunidad de ganarme? — Se burló.

— Raiser, ya termina con esta estupidez. — Habló Ruval

— Está bien, acepto. — Declaró el rubio.

— ¡¿Qué?! —

— Vaya… Eres más estúpido de lo que creí. —

— Suelo ser pacífico, no me gusta pelear por cosas que no tienen sentido… Pero… Lo lograste. — Dando un paso en frente. — De verdad que me sacaste de quicio, aun si no gano nada por pelear, de verdad que quiero patearte el trasero. —

Mirando al heredero Phoenix. — No te enojas si barro el suelo con tu hermano… ¿No? —

— De verdad que me va a encantar cerrar esa enorme y sucia bocota que tienes, humano patético. — Siseó el Phoenix

— Esta situación se me ha ido de las manos…— Susurró Ruval, frustrado.

* * *

— ¿De verdad vas a enfrentarte a ese Demonio? — Le preguntó la peliazul a su mentor, asustada, abrazada a él, en el centro de los terrenos vacíos que pertenecían a la familia Phoenix.

— Así es Xenovia. — Afirmó. — Pero no te preocupes, nada malo ocurrirá. —

— No quiero irme con él, quiero quedarme contigo… Ese demonio es alguien horrible…—

— Pienso lo mismo que tú Xenovia… Tranquilízate, no hay forma de que pierda esta batalla, sino jamás habría accedido a este duelo. — acariciando la cabeza de la peliazul.

— Disculpen…— Escucharon tras de ellos.

Volteándose, visualizando a una pequeña niña rubia vestida con un precioso vestido de verano rosa.

— Oh, Tú eres la hermana menor de Ruval… Ravel ¿Cierto? —

— Sí, así es. Mucho gusto — Haciendo una leve reverencia

— Igualmente, mi nombre es Naruto — Se presentó. — ¿Qué es lo que se te ofrece? —

— Bueno… Venía a sugerirte que te rindieras. —

— ¡¿Qué?! — Sorprendiendo a los dos humanos.

— Verás… No hay ninguna posibilidad de que le ganes a un Phoenix… Además, mi hermano es algo enojón y testarudo… Lo más probable es que se pase contigo y te mate a la primera… No conozco a ningún humano, pero tú pareces uno bueno… Por eso, te recomiendo que te rindas. —

— Vaya — Riendo levemente. — Agradezco muchísimo tu sugerencia, Ravel Phoenix, pero la verdad es que no tengo ninguna intención de rendirme, ni tampoco tengo ninguna intención de perder ante tu hermano mayor. —

— Te matará… Mi hermano no sabe controlar su poder, suele excederse más de la cuenta… Lo más seguro es que termines muerto. —

— Agradezco que te preocupes por mí, pequeña Phoenix, pero no soy tan débil como crees, se cuidarme solo. Deberías preocuparte por tu hermano mayor ¿No crees? —

— Raiser-oniisama estará bien, es un Phoenix. No hay manera que un humano como tú pueda lastimar a un Phoenix, mucho menos derrotarlo…—

— No me subestimes tanto, pequeña Ravel Phoenix…— Sonrió el rubio.

Comenzando a caminar, dejando a las dos jóvenes detrás.

Adelantándose, caminando varios pasos.

Deteniéndose en el medio del campo.

Con el verde césped bajo sus pies, y el majestuoso cielo del inframundo sobre su cabeza.

Levantando la vista.

Observando detenidamente al rubio Phoenix, unos metros delante de él.

— Sí que eres estúpido para terminar aceptando... —

— ¿Y perderme una gran oportunidad para patearte el trasero y hacer que te tragues tus palabras? Jamás. — Exclamó.

— Perderás esta batalla en un santiamén humano, y luego tu pequeña aprendiz pasará a servirme a mí, de verdad que me va a encantar hacerte sufrir por abrir esa enorme bocota tuya demás. — Mirando al rubio con superioridad

Viéndolo prepararse para la batalla.

— He puesto una barrera mágica en toda esta área… Así que siéntanse libres de pelear tranquilamente sin destruir nada ni llamar la atención… Pero traten de no pasarse…— Avisó Ruval, actuando como el supervisor del combate, con la joven peliazul y su hermana menor a sus costados.

— ¡Aprovecha ahora humano tonto! ¡Esta es tu última oportunidad para rendirte! —

— Qué curioso — Sonrió el rubio. — Estaba justamente por decirte lo mismo. — Molestando al Phoenix.

Observándose el uno al otro detenidamente.

Sin titubear ni parpadear ni una sola vez.

Uno con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

El otro con una expresión de asco.

Sin dejar de mirarse.

— ¿Qué no atacarás? Te estoy dando la oportunidad, humano inmundo. — Siseó el Phoenix.

— Esperaba a que tú lo hicieras. — Respondió, aun sonriendo.

Poniendo al Phoenix con los pelos en punta.

— Esa sonrisa tuya ya me está dando asco…— Siseó. — ¡Te la sacaré a golpes! — abalanzándose a toda velocidad contra el Uzumaki.

Apareciendo en un pestañeo en frente de él, lanzándole un veloz puñetazo al rostro.

Siendo esquivado hábil y tranquilamente por el rubio de ojos celestes.

Sorprendido intentó golpear al rubio con el antebrazo.

Gruñendo cuando este lo esquivó, agachando la cabeza.

Quejándose cuando sintió la pierna del chico golpear con su estómago.

Retrocediendo varios metros.

Abalanzándose nuevamente contra él.

Lanzándole decenas de golpes y patadas al Uzumaki.

Siendo todos contrarrestados a duras penas por el rubio.

Sonriendo diabólicamente, encontrando una apertura en la defensa del humano.

Pateándolo a la altura de las costillas.

Logrando que pierda su sincronización.

Barriendo las piernas del Uzumaki de una patada.

Desestabilizándolo.

Sorprendiéndose enormemente cuando el Uzumaki, apoyando la palma de su mano en el suelo como punto de apoyo, saltó hacia arriba, incorporándose.

Golpeando duramente al Phoenix con un cabezazo ascendente, mandándolo a volar.

Viendo como giraba en el aire.

Desplegando un par de alas hechas de fuego desde su espalda.

Logrando estabilizarse mientras volaba.

—Vaya, debo darte crédito, eres algo "fuerte" para ser un humano, pudiste seguir mis movimientos... — Le habló el Phoenix, rompiendo la secuencia. — Aunque ya lo intuía… El hecho que estés aquí en el inframundo, y el hecho que mi hermano mayor te respete…—

— ¿Cómo planeas calcinarme si sigues hablando estupideces en vez de pelear? — Sonriendole

— ¡No juegues conmigo! Inmundo humano... Suficiente que te doy algo de ventaja al no usar mis poderes…—

— Jamás te pedí que me dieras ventaja… Es más, usa tus estúpidas llamas ¿Qué no estabas orgulloso del poder de los Phoenix? —

— ¡Haha! — Riendo como un desquiciado — ¡Tú debes ser el más lunático de los de tu raza! — Sonriendo diabólicamente. — ¡Muy bien! ¡Me das tanto asco que lo haré! Solo para ver tu cara suplicando piedad. — Relamiéndose los labios.

— ¿De verdad le está pidiendo a mi hermano que use sus llamas? Ese

* * *

humano debe estar demente… —

— Naruto no está demente… Estoy segura que ganará —

— ¿Huh? — Extrañada. — ¿Qué no estabas aterrada? Hasta hace unos momentos decías que ese humano iba a perder… Además, no hay forma de que ese humano sobreviva al poder de Raiser-oniisama. —

— Ravel, no lo subestimes tanto —

— ¡P-Pero Hermano! —

— ¿Crees que alguien apostaría algo tan importante en una batalla sabiendo que va a perder? — Mirando a la peliazul. — Lamento todo lo que mi hermano menor te hizo pasar Xenovia-san, espero que no nos tomes odio por sus acciones…—

— No pasa nada señor demonio — Sonriendole levemente.

— Sí te soy sincero… Creo fervientemente que no hay manera en la que Naruto-san pierda… Mi hermano suele ser muy impulsivo… Espero que esta batalla sirva para algo…—

— ¡R-ruval-niisama! ¿T-tanta confianza le tienen a ese hombre? No hay forma que un humano pueda hacerle frente a un demonio de clase alta…—

— Te aseguro que te sorprenderás, hermanita. — Sonriendole.

Confundida.

Mirando nuevamente al campo de batalla, con una mirada bastante curiosa.

* * *

— ¡Más vale que no mueras! — Formando una poderosa ráfaga de fuego en sus manos.

Arrojándola a donde estaba el rubio.

Tranquilo, sin titubear.

Moviéndose velozmente hacia atrás.

Esquivando el ataque de fuego del demonio.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que harás? ¡Bien, me divertiré muchísimo contigo! — Riendo a carcajadas — ¡Llanto del Phoenix! —

Formando dos círculos mágicos en sus manos.

Bombardeando al rubio con decenas de bolas de fuego.

Retrocediendo nuevamente.

Deteniéndose, en cuclillas.

Trazando varios sellos con ambas manos.

Apoyando firmemente las palmas de sus manos en el suelo.

Levantando una enorme pared, emergiendo del suelo, como si fuera un enorme trozo de tierra.

Resistiendo firmemente las cientos de bolas de fuego que el demonio había lanzado.

Actuando de escudo, protegiendo al Uzumaki, dejándolo ileso.

— ¡Ha! — Rio el Phoenix…— Parece que al final tenías algún que otro truco debajo de la manga… Pero eso no te alcanzará. — confiado.

Sorprendiéndose al ver saltar el muro de tierra al rubio, junto con otros dos exactamente iguales a él.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ilusiones de ti mismo? Eso no funcionará conmigo, enano — riendo.

Corriendo por el medio del campo, junto con sus dos copias a sus lados.

Saltando muy alto.

Alcanzando la altura donde volaba.

Lanzándole un puñetazo que el demonio logró esquivar.

Tomándolo de la espalda.

Arrojándolo por el aire.

— ¡Qué estrategia más estúpida! ¡Revelar al verdadero de esa manera! — generando una gran llama entre sus manos.

Arrojándola por el aire.

Impactando de lleno en el rubio, quemándole toda la espalda

Sorprendiéndose enormemente cuando este desapareció en una nube blanca de humo.

— ¡¿Pero qué?! — Quejándose de la patada en la espalda que había recibido.

Volteándose dificultosamente, tratando de recuperarse.

Recibiendo un enorme mazazo en la cabeza.

Saliendo disparado en dirección al suelo

Incorporándose en el trayecto, aterrizando de pie.

Solo para ver como el rubio corría en dirección a él, con el brazo extendido, con una bola de energía celeste en la palma de su mano, siendo seguido por su clon, que rodeaba la bola de energía con sus propias manos.

Estrellándola directamente en el torso del demonio.

— ¡UGH! — Gritó de dolor.

Siendo mandado a volar por el poder del impacto.

Saliendo disparado decenas de metros.

Levantando una nube gigante de polvo.

— Creo que me pasé…— Deshaciendo la copia que estaba junto a él.

Tratando de ver a donde había ido a parar el Phoenix a través de la nube de polvo.

Resultando prácticamente imposible.

Sorprendiéndose enormemente con piel de gallina.

Sintiendo un inmenso poder demoníaco muy cerca de él.

Visualizando entre el humo una enorme bola de fuego.

Quemando la tierra y todo a su paso.

Esquivándola a duras penas.

Recibiendo un topetazo en el medio del pecho.

Siendo despedido hacia atrás, con Raiser en su forma parcial de fuego, cargando contra el torso del rubio.

Llevándoselo consigo.

Gruñendo furioso cuando el rubio volvió a desaparecer en una nube blanca de humo.

Viéndose rodeado nuevamente por el rubio, y cinco copias más de él.

Esquivando una patada alta de una de las copias

Propinándole un poderosísimo puñetazo a la altura del estómago, haciéndolo esfumarse en una nube blanca.

Tomando en la corrida de la cabeza a dos copias más.

Estrellándolas a ambas grotescamente en el suelo.

Liberando de sus manos una fuerte llamarada, calcinando sus cabezas.

Cogiendo al vuelo a uno de la pierna, lanzándolo por los aires.

Invocando dos círculos mágicos.

Lanzando dos llamaradas con forma de pájaro a los dos que quedaban, haciendo que desaparezcan.

Gruñendo nuevamente, molesto.

Tratando de ver entre la nube de humo, buscando al rubio.

Agachándose, esquivando al rubio, que nuevamente trató de embestirlo con una bola de energía.

Cayendo a un par de metros del demonio.

Incorporándose nuevamente, saltando, tratando de embocarle una patada en la cabeza.

Siendo tomado por el aire.

Repitiendo la acción con su pierna libre.

Fallando nuevamente.

Generando una bola celeste de energía en ambas manos.

— ¡Doble Rasengan! — Exclamó.

Forzando al demonio a liberar el agarre de sus piernas.

Retrocediendo, esquivando la técnica.

Invocando un círculo mágico.

Liberando una intensa llama de sus manos.

Sonriendo diabólicamente cuando esta impactó en el Uzumaki.

Viéndolo desaparecer en una nube de humo, por millonésima vez.

Rugiendo furioso.

Liberando toda su ira.

Dejando salir una gran cantidad de su poder.

Con su aura ejerciendo como si fuera una enorme ola expansiva.

Disipando todo el humo que había en el campo de batalla.

Visualizandolo, buscando al rubio desesperadamente.

Sucio por el polvo.

Con sus ropas rotas y su torso descubierto, Con una herida algo significativa a la altura del estómago, que le sangraba, y que sorpresivamente, pese a ser un miembro de la casa Phoenix, no se curaba.

— ¡Ya muéstrate, escoria! — Gritó.

Escuchando pasos que se acercaban a él.

Viendo al rubio mostrarse serenamente.

— ¡Es aburrido que mandes a tus malditas copias! ¡Pelea por tu cuenta, cobarde! —

Sin obtener respuesta alguna.

Rechinando los dientes de la ira.

Resintiéndose sorpresivamente de la herida en el estómago.

Percatándose que aún seguía allí

— ¡¿Por qué no se va?! ¡Se supone que soy un Phoenix! ¡Nada ni nadie puede herirme! —

— Es sencillo…— Hablando por primera vez, extendiendo la palma de su mano, formando una esfera de energía celeste. — Mi fuente de poder es el chakra, un tipo de energía, un derivado de energía espiritual… — Haciendo una pausa— Energía positiva… No tan pura como la energía sacra, pero positiva igual... —

—…Ya veo…— Tratando de sonar calmado.

\- Ríndete. -

— ¡¿Qué?! —

— Que te rindas… No me hay forma que me puedas vencer… Sólo te lastimarás —

— ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así?! — Estalló. — ¡¿Te crees mucho por haberme herido?! ¡Te haré recordar tu lugar, estúpido humano! — Liberando poder demoníaco. — ¡Ya no jugaré contigo! ¡Te mataré en un santiamén! ¡No interesa si mis poderes no pueden sanar los golpes que me haces! ¡Mi energía es infinita! ¡Mi poder inigualable!—

— Yo te di la oportunidad… Bueno, si tú vas con todo entonces lo correcto sería prepararme…— Cerrando los ojos, respirando profundamente.

Observando al Uzumaki con ira.

Sorprendiéndose enormemente cuando abrió los ojos.

Mirando directamente a ellos.

Observando sobretodo su ojo derecho.

Sin poder creer el drástico cambio que había tenido.

Viendo directamente al iris de este.

Notando el color rojo sangre que había adquirido, con su pupila adornada con tres manchas negras, quedando este en el centro.

Con su otro ojo de color azul, sin sufrir ningún cambio.

Como si sufriera un extraño caso de heterocromía.

— Con esto podré ver fácilmente tus movimientos… No tiene caso que lo intentes…—

— ¡Esa actitud tuya ya me está hartando! — Rugió. — ¡Muere! —

Apareciendo frente a él.

Lanzándole una patada.

Viendo como el rubio la esquivaba tranquilamente.

Poseído por la ira.

Arrebatando contra el rubio, lanzándole golpes y patadas lo más rápido que podía.

Siendo todos esquivados por el Uzumaki, que se movía tranquilo, sereno, como si pudiera ver los movimientos antes de que el Phoenix los ejecute.

Forzando al Uzumaki a retroceder debido a la cantidad de golpes, fallando todos.

Gruñendo cuando el rubio le tomó del brazo

Rompiendo el agarre.

Separándose unos metros.

Convocando un enorme círculo mágico sobre Naruto.

Invocando de él un enorme torrente de fuego.

Incinerando todo lo que había debajo del círculo mágico.

Sonriendo diabólicamente cuando vio el cuerpo del Uzumaki en el suelo, completamente quemado, con humo saliendo sobre su espalda.

— ¡haha! —Rio desquiciadamente — ¡Inmundo humano! ¡Me hubiera encantado oírte gritar del dolor! —Acercándose a él con una sonrisa.

Pateando fuertemente el cuerpo quemado.

Sorprendiéndose enormemente cuando este se desvaneció lentamente, desapareciendo en el aire, como si se tratara de un fantasma.

— ¡¿Pero qué?! —

Mirando para todos lados, buscando al Uzumaki.

Encontrándolo, parado a unos metros, sin inmutarse.

Apareciendo frente a él. Golpeándolo fuertemente en el rostro.

Viéndolo nuevamente esfumarse en el aire.

Sin explosión, sin nube de humo.

Desvaneciéndose en el aire.

— ¡Déjate de juegos! — Rugió a todo pulmón.

Notando nuevamente al rubio, parado frente a él.

Con esa expresión tranquila que tenía.

Con ese rostro que él ya comenzaba a odiar con todo su corazón.

Corriendo hacia él.

Invocando más llamas, a punto de calcinarlo.

Deteniéndose en el último segundo.

Viendo como la imagen frente a él había cambiado.

Estando parado frente a él mismo.

Con las mismas ropas, en el mismo estado, con la misma herida…

Gritando de ira atacó a la copia de él con el fuego.

Enfureciéndose cuando tres imágenes más de él aparecieron delante de él.

Extinguiéndolas con su fuego del Phoenix.

Comenzando a reír, completamente ido.

Cayendo de rodillas.

Notando como su campo de visión estaba completo por copias de él mismo.

Incorporándose.

Corriendo entre ellas, con su rostro dominado por la locura.

Extinguiendo cada copia de él mismo que veía.

Estallando en una llamarada de fuego.

Quemando todo lo que se encontraba a su alcance.

Quedando el solo en el campo de batalla.

Cayendo al suelo, inconsciente.

Con una leve sonrisa, disipando la ilusión.

Caminando lentamente a donde estaba el Phoenix.

Tirado en el suelo, desmayado.

Cargándolo dificultosamente sobre su hombro, debido a las dimensiones del Phoenix y a su propia estatura.

Sobándose bruscamente con la palma de su mano su ojo derecho.

Algo adolorido, y cansado.

Notando como la barrera que cubría el campo de batalla se disipaba.

— ¡Naruto! — Escuchó a lo lejos.

Siendo abrazado por la cintura por una peliazul.

— ¡Eso fue increíble! ¡Tenías razón! —

— ¿Lo ves? ¡Te dije que debías confiar en mí! — Acariciándole la cabeza, con una sonrisa.

Viendo como se acercaba la menor Phoenix corriendo preocupada, seguida de su hermano mayor.

— ¡Raiser-oniisama! — Gritó, preocupada, acercándose a ellos. — ¡¿Qué le hiciste?! ¡Casi se vuelve loco! ¡Incluso se atacaba a él mismo! —

— Estaba bajo los efectos de una ilusión, descuida, se recuperará pronto. —

— ¡¿Cómo lo hiciste?! ¡N-no lo puedo creer! ¡M-mi hermano derrotado por un humano! —

— Por eso te dije que me tuvieras confianza. — Sonriéndole, mirándolo a los ojos, confundiendo a la pequeña Phoenix.

— Fue una buena batalla… Nuevamente me disculpo por la actitud de mi hermano… Espero que este incidente lo haga rever sus actitudes…—

— No te preocupes, todo olvidado —Sonriéndole, entregándole al Phoenix…

— ¿Se quedan a cenar? Véanlo como un pago por las acciones de mi hermano…—

— Agradecemos la habitación, pero será mejor marcharnos ahora… Estoy algo cansado, y hay alguien esperándonos en casa, será para la próxima…— Rechazó cortésmente.

— Oh, entiendo… Será hasta la próxima entonces…—

— ¿Qué? ¡N-no se pueden ir! ¿Qué pasará con Raiser-oniisama? T-tienes que contarnos cómo fue que lo venció y…—

— Ravel, ya déjalos. —

— ¡P-pero hermano! ¡E-esto es único! ¡U-un humano venció a Raiser-oniisama! —

— Suena algo ofensivo cuando dices humano de esa manera. — Dijo la peliazul.

— ¡L-lo lamento! ¡Y-yo! — Sonrojada…

— Muchas gracias por todo…— Habló el Uzumaki. — Nosotros ya nos vamos, gracias de nuevo por las lágrimas del Phoenix. — Tomando a la peliazul de la cintura. — ¡Hasta luego! — Desapareciendo en un destello amarillo.

Dejando a los tres hermanos Phoenix solos, en el medio de los terrenos vacíos de su propia familia.

Será mejor que llevemos a Raiser a su habitación… Debe descansar y curar sus heridas. — Habló Ruval, dándose la vuelta, cargando a su hermano menor sobre su hombro.

Siendo seguido por su pequeña hermana menor.

Incrédula, confundida curiosa.

Maquinando su cabeza.

Sin poder creer lo que había ocurrido.

Lo que había presenciado.

La derrota de su hermano mayor a manos de ese sujeto llamado Naruto…

La derrota de un Phoenix ante un humano…

* * *

… **Y al fín lo termino.**

 **Disculpen la tardanza… ¿Cuánto fue? ¿Tres, cuatro días?**

 **Tuve unas mini vacaciones, por suerte para cuando volví ya tenía bastante de este capítulo planeado…**

 **Ahora sí. Buenas a todos.**

 **Más de ocho mil palabras… básicamente el tamaño de los dos capítulos anteriores juntos, aunque aún me parece muy poco para conformar un capítulo entero…**

 **No lo revisé, así que sepan disculpar si hay alguna falta de ortografía (O alguna falta literaria o de sentido.)**

 **Vaya…**

 **Sinceramente este capítulo creo que es el definitivo para ustedes, para saber si les agrada o no esta historia…**

 **Ya aclaré el comportamiento y además bastantes habilidades de Naruto… Estoy segura que una en particular dará que hablar, pero espero los reviews hablándome sobre eso antes de aclararlo…**

 **También ya se definió mi forma de escribir, los recursos literarios que uso y además como desarrollo las batallas… Aunque esta no fue muy cargada que digamos…**

 **Además aprovecho para aclarar un par de cositas en general antes de pasar a los Reviews:**

 **1_ Este no será un fanfic de esos en los que todo le sale bien al protagonista (Y a su círculo social) y su vida es color de rosa.**

 **2_ Esto será una especie de "Novela" espero que les agrade.**

 **3_ Naruto no será un "Dios sayayin fase 6 shinigami entrenador pokemon". Para nada. Que sea el protagonista no signifique que sea invencible, tampoco que sea un debilucho, lo aclaro ahora.**

 **Y eso es todo por el momento…**

 **Comentarios:**

 **AdanSasuke15:** Me agrada que te parezca interesante. A mí también me encanta esa relación, de hecho sus escenas juntos son mis favoritas al escribir.

Espero que tus dudas sobre Naruto se aclaren en este capítulo, saludos.

 **Loquín:** Me alegra que te guste esta historia! Sí, en algunas ocasiones vas a ver que haga eso, redactar algo y que después termine siendo un recuerdo, me parece mucho mejor que simplemente poner la típica "Uh, recuerdo ese momento, fue así *FLASHBACK*" espero que no les parezca difícil leerlo así…

 **Loko89772:** ¡Hola! Respecto a tu duda no, Naruto no tiene el mismo poder que en la historia normal (Si a eso te refieres) Antes contaba con Kurama y su poder, ahora no. Además, puede que Naruto aquí (Debido al paso del tiempo) tenga un truquito o dos nuevos… Y si, pues claro que será harem! Me niego a escribir algo en el mundo de Dxd y que no sea Harem, amen! Saludos.

 **Creative Dead Soul CDS:** Me pone muy feliz leer eso! Muchas gracias por el apoyo, espero que disfrutes este capítulo!

Eso es todo, muchas gracias a todos los que mandaron sus reviews diciendo que les gustó, de verdad lo aprecio.

Estoy cansado, recién termino de escribir, por eso no contesto todos los reviews (Solo los que tienen dudas o alguna sugerencia).

Hasta la próxima, buenas noches.


	4. Capítulo 4: Chantajes Y más problemas

_Aprovecho para aclarar que ninguno de los personajes, objetos, ni tampoco habilidades ya registradas me pertenecen. Sólo los utilizo para moldear este fanfic amateur._

 _Además, debido al lenguaje, palabras utilizadas, expresiones, y los varios géneros literarios que caracterizan esta historia, lo siguiente debe ser considerado apta para mayores de 16 años. Leer lo siguiente bajo la responsabilidad propia de cada uno_

* * *

 _ **Memorias:**_

 _ **Capítulo 4: Chantajes… Y más problemas:**_

* * *

—Deme un poco de tiempo, va a ser algo complicado… — Exclamó, preocupada, sentada en el sillón de la sala, con un libro negro abierto sobre su falda, leyéndolo a toda prisa.

— No hace falta que te estreses con eso… Ya estoy acostumbrado, de veras. — Sentado frente a ella, cansado, Sobándose el rostro en la zona de su ojo derecho, adolorido.

— ¡No diga eso! Lo ayudaré siempre que pueda, se lo prometí. — Sentenció, decidida, cambiando de página en página casi de manera desesperada, buscando en cada rincón de información que el libro poseía.

— Y lo aprecio mucho Le Fay, pero creo que esta vez no hay manera de que puedas ayudarme… Deberías irte a dormir, ya es muy tarde… Esta desvelada se está yendo bastante al extremo…—

— De ninguna manera. No sabremos si puedo o no puedo ayudarlo a menos que revisemos cada posibilidad… ¡Y no me mande a dormir! ¡No soy una niña! — Chilló, enfadada

— ¡Bueno bueno! — Riendo, divertido.

— ¿Qué le causa tanta gracia? —

— Te ves muy tierna cuando te intentas hacer la enfadada — Sonrió levemente, bostezando.

— ¡Naruto-sama! — Chilló, inflando los mofletes, sonrojada. — ¡N-no se burle de mí! — Ocultando su sonrojo con el libro, continuando con la lectura.

— ¿Lo ves? Extremadamente tierna — Rio.

— ¡¿Cómo puede comportarse de esa manera en una situación como esta?! —

— Ya te dije que no es para tanto…—

— ¡E-está por quedarse ciego! — Exclamó, con los ojos algos llorosos, muy molesta por la actitud del rubio.

— ¡No exageres de esa manera! No estoy ni cerca de quedarme ciego — Se quejó

— ¡U-usted mismo lo dijo! "Cada vez que uso ese poder mi visión disminuye" ¡Esas fueron sus palabras! —

— ¡N-no es así! — Trató de calmarla… — Es verdad que mi visión disminuye, pero solamente cuando uso ese poder en su forma final… Es difícil de explicar, pero la versión que usé es la más básica, jamás me causará una ceguera…—

— ¡A-aunque eso sea así! No me gusta que use ese poder… ¡Además, todavía queda el tema de sus pesadillas! —

— Oh… En eso sí que ya no me queda ningún argumento… — Confesó, riendo nervioso

— ¡¿Lo ve?! A veces me saca de quicio Naruto-sama… Disminuyendo de esa manera un problema bastante grave…—

— Sé que es algo grave Le Fay… Tal vez más grave de lo que creo que es… ¿Pero qué quieres que haga? Supongo que ya me acostumbré a tenerlas… —

—… ¿Hace cuánto las tiene? — Preguntó, preocupada.

— No lo sé… Hace muchísimo tiempo Fay, sinceramente no lo recuerdo…— Sobándose la cabeza, algo adolorido.

— Hace mucho tiempo… Y yo me vengo a enterar ahora… ¡Inconcebible! ¡Me lo hubiera dicho cuanto antes! ¡Lo hubiera ayudado! —

— No quería preocuparte con mis asuntos… Ni a ti ni a Xenovia…— Haciendo una pausa.

Comenzando a reír, divertido.

— ¿Y ahora de qué se ríe? —

— No puedo recordar hace cuánto es que tengo pesadillas…. Estoy hecho todo un viejo — Sonrió.

— Increíble… Sencillamente increíble… No logro entenderlo ¿Cómo es que lo hace? ¿Cómo puede comportarse así aun teniendo un problema como ese? Naruto-sama… Usted prácticamente no puede dormir… Vive teniendo pesadillas… Y aun así se comporta de esta manera… Riéndose del asunto… Restándole total importancia… No logro…—

— Le Fay… Luego de vivir tanto y pasar por tantas desgracias y problemas, uno se termina dando cuenta que… A veces, la mejor forma de afrontar esos problemas y desgracias es con una sonrisa… Reírse del problema, afrontarlo de la mejor manera posible, porque si no ese problema termina siendo un calvario, y al final toda la situación y el problema te terminan venciendo, derrotando…— Le explicó.

De la forma más serena y tranquila que le pudiese haber salido.

Dejando por un momento sin palabras a la joven maga rubia.

— Lo dice como si de verdad fuera un viejo…— Susurró

— ¿Y qué soy entonces Le Fay? Es verdad que hay muchísimas razas que viven miles de años, y yo no estoy ni cerca de los mil… Pero yo soy un humano, y los humanos no viven más de cien años, eso sí tienen muchísima suerte… — Confesó.

Entrando en un profundo silencio.

Silencio que incomodaba a ambos.

Sin tener idea de cómo salir de ese ambiente.

— Me voy a preparar un café — Habló, levantándose del sillón. — ¿Quieres algo? — Le preguntó.

— Oh, un té negro con leche si no es mucha molestia — le pidió, sonriendo levemente.

Caminando hasta la cocina, poniendo a calentar el agua en el fuego.

Preparando las tazas sobre la mesada.

Sorprendiéndose enormemente al ver a través de la ventana.

Notando como el sol comenzaba a salir, alzándose en el horizonte.

— Le Fay… ¿Podrías fijarte la hora? — Le pidió, algo confundido

— Las Seis treinta. — Contestó ella, desde la sala.

— S-sí que se nos fue el tiempo — Terminando de preparar el desayuno

Entrando en la sala, dándole el té a la maga inglesa.

— Deberías irte a dormir, ya es de mañana…—

Caminando hasta uno de los muebles de la sala.

Abriendo el cajón de este, sacando una pastilla.

Llevándosela a la boca, tomando un largo trago de café tras esto.

Suspirando pesadamente.

—Y usted debería dejar de auto medicarse tanto… Y también de tomar tanto café, le hará mal. — Se quejó la rubia.

— Es solo una aspirina — Afirmó. — Y no. Nunca es suficiente café. —

— ¿Todavía le duele la cabeza? —

— Un poco, dentro de un rato se me pasará. —

— ¿Era necesario usar ese poder? — Preguntó nuevamente.

— Siéndote sincero, sí. — Afirmó. — Era la única manera de derrotarlo de manera rápida, y también era la forma más segura… —

— Pero le terminó causando dolores de cabeza…—

— Así es. —

— Y dolores en la vista…—

— También —

— Y además agravó su problema al dormir —

— Eso sí que no es verdad. —

— Aun así, no entiendo que fue lo "seguro"… —

— ¿Tengo heridas físicas letales? No ¿Raiser Phoenix terminó con alguna herida física letal? Tampoco. —

— Un Phoenix jamás podría tener alguna herida física de gravedad, se curan al instante… —

— A menos que se lo ataque con alguna técnica o ataque que conste de energía positiva. — Formando una esfera de energía en la palma de su mano izquierda. — ¿Oh? ¡Mira! ¡Energía positiva concentrada! — Siendo sarcástico.

— ¡Y-ya! ¡N-no se burle de mí! — se quejó, inflando los mofletes.

— No es que me burle. — Deshaciendo el rasengan. — Solo lo digo para que veas que en realidad la situación no fue tan grave como piensas…—

— De haber estado yo con usted de seguro nada de eso hubiera ocurrido. —

— Eso no lo puedes saber con exactitud…—

— Por lo menos hubiera estado más tranquila de haber estado ahí…— siseó…

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso estas celosa porque llevé a Xenovia conmigo y no a ti? — Preguntó, sonriendo divertido. Notando como la joven inglesa se sonrojaba, a la vez que comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa.

— ¡N-no! ¡J-jamás estaría celosa de eso! S-se lo que significaba para Xenovia ir al inframundo… Y también entiendo que en realidad ella jamás estuvo en peligro… que usted lo tenía todo controlado…—

— ¿Entonces? —

— M-me hubiera gustado verlo en acción… Pateando el trasero del heredero Phoenix…— Confeso en un susurro, algo apenada.

— Eso es lo más cercano a una grosería que te he oído decir desde que te conozco — Sonrió, apenando más a la rubia. — Lamento el no haberte invitado… Pero como no dijiste nada cuando te avisé que Xenovia vendría conmigo… Pensé que a lo mejor no querías ir. —

— ¡N-no tiene que disculparse Naruto-sama! ¡L-lo entiendo a la perfección! — exclamó la rubia, negando con los brazos estrepitosamente.

— No hagan tanto ruido…— dijo la peliazul entrando a la sala de sorpresa, vistiendo todavía el piyama, que consistía en un short de tela celeste y una camiseta blanca lisa.

Caminando pesadamente, con la mirada cansada, como si estuviera sonámbula — La mitad de mi cerebro todavía sigue dormido…— Confesó, bostezando ampliamente, sobándose los ojos.

— ¿Xenovia? ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano? — Preguntó el rubio, sorprendiéndose de ver a la italiana despierta.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué hora es? — Preguntó, todavía algo dormida.

— Buenos días Xenovia-san — Saludó la maga con una sonrisa. —…Casi son las siete…— Le informó.

— ¡¿Qu-qué?! N-no pensé que fuera tan temprano… —

— Hay una taza de café sobre la mesada para ti, la preparé por si te levantabas — le ofreció el rubio.

— Muchas gracias. — Todavía algo dormida, yendo hacia la cocina, tomando la dichosa taza.

Volviendo a la sala, dándole un sorbo al café.

— ¿Problemas para conciliar el sueño? —

— Sí…— Bebiendo el café. — El frío hizo que me despertara… Y con ustedes gritando fue imposible volverme a dormir…— Confesó, como si nada.

— Ups, supongo que debimos ser más discretos… —

— ¡L-lo lamento Xenovia! ¡N-no era nuestra intención despertarte! — Se disculpó, apenada.

— No te preocupes Le Fay. — La tranquilizó. — Supongo que hoy tendré que dormir la siesta. — Bostezando nuevamente, estirando los brazos.

— Creo que no serás la única que dormirá siesta… — afirmó el rubio, observando a la maga inglesa.

— Hable por usted… Yo estaré ocupada. Ya he encontrado el hechizo que buscaba, solo tendré que cambiarle la configuración mágica y listo… Podre ayudarlo con su problema. —

— ¿Problema? — Preguntó la italiana, curiosa.

— Naruto-sama tiene pesadillas todos los días. — Exclamó, duramente.

— ¿Todos los días? Eso es horrible…— Susurró la peliazul, algo sorprendida.

— No son todos los días… Y no es tan horrible cómo crees... — Suavizando el tema. — Aprecio muchísimo tu ayuda Le Fay, pero hoy no podrá ser. Hoy tú y yo saldremos de viaje, tendrás que dejarlo para otro día… —

— ¿Q-qué? —

— Xenovia, lamentablemente esta vez no podré llevarte…—

— No hay problema. Por cierto… ¿A dónde irán? — Preguntó curiosa, sobándose un ojo.

— Iremos a Asgard. — Afirmó.

— ¿¡Qué!? — Exclamó la maga, dejando caer el libro de sus manos.

— Que tú y yo iremos a Asgard — Mirando la expresión que la maga tenía en su rostro, sin poder entenderla. — ¿Qué? ¿Dije algo malo?... —

* * *

.

.

.

— ¿De verdad que no te molesta el quedarte aquí? — Preguntó nuevamente, observando a la peliazul, ambos sentados en los sillones de la hogareña sala.

— Para nada, Le Fay también se quedó sola cuando fuimos al Inframundo… Aunque será la primera vez que me quede sola…— Susurró al final.

— Oh, de eso nada. — Le habló — No te quedarás aquí sola. Alguien vendrá a hacerte compañía. — Sonriéndole

— ¿Qué? ¿De verdad? —

— Así es — Le contestó, desviando toda su atención cuando la maga rubia entró en la habitación.

Vistiendo con una falda a tubo gris, junto con una camisa blanca y un pañuelo rojo que caía sobre su pecho, y una capa azul que caía desde sus hombros a lo largo de su espalda.

— Oh ya estás despierta — Sonriendo.

— En realidad nunca me dormí — devolviéndole la sonrisa, algo nerviosa.

Mirándola con una leve desaprobación.

Percatándose de la ropa que llevaba puesta.

— Le Fay… ¿Así irás vestida? —

— Sí. ¿Qué? ¿Me veo mal? — Dando una vuelta en el lugar, mirándose de arriba abajo.

— N-no, para nada —

— Pareces una de esas mujeres ejecutivas que aparecen en la tele. — Agregó Xenovia, mirándola fascinada.

— Oh… G-gracias Xenovia. — Contestó alegre, con un leve sonrojo. — Estuve toda la tarde pensando en qué iba a ponerme… — Confesó. — Hoy ejerceré públicamente de lo que soy… La asistente personal de Naruto-sama… Además quería causar un buen impacto ante el Dios Odín y las personas que veremos…— Agregó, algo apenada.

— Bueno… Si eso es lo que quieres…— Contestó el rubio, no muy convencido del todo.

— Oh…— Mirando al rubio de arriba a abajo. — ¿Todavía no se ha preparado? Santo cielo Naruto-sama, apresúrese ¿O a qué hora quiere que nos vayamos? — Lo regañó.

— Le Fay… Así es como iré vestido. — Contesto como si nada.

— No estará hablando enserio… — Incrédula, revisándolo nuevamente.

Vestido con unos pantalones de mezclilla negros, que le quedaban apenas por encima de los talones, entallados.

Junto con una remera naranja lisa difuminada y unas zapatillas rojas, algo gastadas...

Básicamente vestido como se vestía generalmente, completamente de entre casa.

— De hecho sí. — Levantándose. — ¿Me queda mal? ¿O acaso está sucia? — Revisándose a sí mismo.

— N-no es eso Naruto-sama… Es que… Pensé que a lo mejor iría vestido, ya sabe, más formal… —

— No me pondré un traje para ir a visitar al viejo Odín. —

— Lo sé, pero… ¿Una camisa? —

— No. —

— ¿Zapatos siquiera? —

— Tampoco. —

— Bueno... — Acercándose al rubio. — Por lo menos déjeme peinarle el jopo — Acariciando bruscamente la cabellera del chico, tratando de peinarlo correctamente hacia el otro costado. — O mejor aún ¿No quiere que se lo corte? —

— Le Fay…— Separándola de él. — Termínala ya. — Algo molesto.

— Bueno…—

— Yo pienso que te ves bien. — Dijo Xenovia, acostada en el sillón.

— Muchas gracias Xenovia. — Sonriéndole.

— ¡P-pero! Y-yo nunca dije q- —Suspirando, derrotada. — No importa — Recuperando la sonrisa — ¿Ya nos vamos? —

— Sí, en cuanto llegue quien le hará compañía a Xenovia esta noche nos vamos. —

— ¿Qué? ¿Xenovia no se quedará sola? —

— ¿De verdad me crees tan irresponsable? — Preguntó.

Ofendiéndose cuando la rubia se quedó en silencio, dándole a entender su respuesta…

— No. — Suspiró. — Alguien vendrá a hacerle compañía. —

Siendo interrumpido por un pequeño estruendo justo en el medio de la sala.

Acompañado de una cortina de humo blanco, disipándose tras unos segundos.

Dejando en su lugar una figura bastante intimidante.

Parado en cuatro patas, con un porte digno de respeto, nuevamente, muy intimidante.

A simple vista parecido a un perro, o hasta inclusive un lobo, pero no, era diferente.

Un animal, si eso es lo que era, bastante único.

Con un pelaje peculiar, de color blanco grisáceo en su mayoría, con unas líneas verdes agua denotándose a los costados de su lomo, y el mismo color verde sobresaliendo justo al final de su peluda cola, como si fuera una llama verde al final de esta.

Y además de todo lo ya mencionado, una línea de ese color verde suave yacía sobre la mitad de su rostro, como si fuera una cicatriz que iba de manera perpendicular, justo sobre su ojo izquierdo.

Abriendo los ojos por primera vez, dejando ver sus intimidantes ojos.

El animal era, en todo el significado de la palabra, extraordinario.

— Justo a tiempo. — Con una sonrisa, rompiendo el silencio. — De seguro que te quedas escuchando en silencio, esperando el momento justo para entrar y sorprendernos, sino no lo entiendo. — Agregó, en tono burlón.

— Eso quisieras…— Habló el animal, con una voz femenina, algo suave.

Caminando tranquilamente por la sala, hasta citarse en el medio de esta.

Emanando un aura que, en cualquier otra situación o circunstancia, intimidaría a cualquiera.

— Buenas tardes Pakkura-sama — Saludó Le Fay sonriente, haciendo una leve reverencia.

— Buenas tardes Le Fay. — Contestó, educadamente.

— ¡Pakkura! — Exclamó la peliazul, corriendo contenta hasta donde estaba el "animal".

— ¡Oh! Hola Xenovia — Saludó, un poco más alegre, con lo que parecía ser una sonrisa en su rostro.

Arrodillándose, quedando a la altura de Pakkura.

Comenzando a acariciarle la cabeza, como si fuera una mascota cualquiera.

Logrando que se perdiera toda la atmosfera de "seriedad" que rodeaba a la animal.

— ¡N-no me acaricies como si fuera un estúpido perro! — Exclamó, algo enfadada, pero disfrutando de las caricias de la italiana.

Siendo completamente ignorada por la peliazul.

— Este…— habló el rubio, llamándole la atención — Muchas gracias por venir, Pakkura. —

— N- no tienes que agradecerlo — Habló, con su tranquila voz, algo dificultosa por las caricias que le estaba haciendo la peliazul, mirando al rubio con su fina mirada y sus ojos amarillos. — ¿Ya se irán? —

— Así es… Lamento el tener que pedirte esto a ti, pero creo que a los otros no les gustaría el tener que…—

— ¿El tener qué hacer de niñera? — Adivinó.

— Lo dijiste tú. — Riendo levemente.

— No me molesta para nada, Xe-Xenovia me cae muy bien. — Mirando como la peliazul la acariciaba. — Mándale mis saludos a Odín. —

— Está bien. — Sonrió. — Puedes acostarte en los sillones si lo deseas. —

— Pensaba hacerlo de todos modos…— Como sí nada.

— Dejé comida en la nevera por si tienen hambre — Ignorando el comentario. — Hasta luego Xenovia. — La saludó.

— Hasta luego Naruto, Le Fay. — Se despidió, sin prestarles mucha atención, acariciando ahora el lomo de su niñera.

— Hasta luego Xenovia, Pakkura-sama. — Se despidió Le Fay, haciendo una última reverencia.

Siendo tomada por la cintura por el Uzumaki.

Desapareciendo ambos en un destello amarillo.

* * *

 **22:00: En algún lugar de la región Nórdica:**

Apareciendo ambos completamente de la nada, rompiendo con la paz del lugar.

Girando curiosa la maga se despegó del rubio, visualizando curiosa el lugar donde estaban.

Sobre la orilla de lo que parecía un rio.

Rodeado por una cadena montañosa, con el color verde de la fauna destacando en ella.

Bajo la oscuridad y el misterio que la noche otorgaba.

— Naruto-sama… ¿Dónde se supone que estamos? —

Girándose, enfrentando al Uzumaki.

— Nos encontramos parados en el Fiordo de Geinranger — Exclamó. — Sabes dónde queda, ¿Cierto? —

— Así es… Pero ¿Por qué estamos aquí? Creí que iríamos a Asgard…—

— Claro que iremos a Asgard, pero es imposible viajar a Asgard sin antes pasar por aquí… Bueno, al menos legalmente…— Susurró lo último, confundiendo a la maga rubia. — Como sea… Me pregunto dónde estará nuestra escolta… Y también quién será…—

— ¿E-escolta? — Repitió, más confundida que antes…

— Por fin han llegado…— Habló una voz sobre ellos.

Visualizando la figura de una mujer, flotando en el aire.

Envuelta en un aura totalmente divina… Esbozando poder, emanando poder y respeto de ella.

Descendiendo levemente, aterrizando parada junto a ellos.

Vestida con ropajes por demás ostentosos, como si fuera de clase divina.

De cabello castaño oscuro y piel blanca como la nieve, de rasgos asiáticos, algo baja de estatura.

— Un placer verla de nuevo su santidad. — Saludó el rubio.

— El placer es mío también Naruto-kun. — Le devolvió el saludo la mujer asiática, con una enorme sonrisa.

Mirando a la rubia curiosa. — Oh, veo que has traído una acompañante Naruto-kun. — Sonrió.

— Sí, espero que no haya ningún inconveniente, le había prometido que podía acompañarme…—

— Por supuesto que no hay ningún problema Naruto-kun — Exclamó la mujer. — Sí es amiga tuya entonces es alguien de confiar — Sonriendo ampliamente.

— N-Naruto-sama ¿Quién es ella? — Preguntó la rubia, confundida.

— Se me ha pasado presentarlas — Acariciándose la nuca, nervioso. — Le Fay, esta mujer que ves aquí es Freya, la diosa del amor y la fertilidad, la mujer más hermosa de toda Asgard. —

— Naruto-kun, me halagas — Sonrió la legendaria diosa, algo sonrojada, poniendo al rubio un poco nervioso.

— ¡S-su santidad! ¡L-le ruego que me perdone! — Exclamó la maga rubia, arrodillándose, haciendo un sinfín de exageradas reverencias, con la cabeza gacha. — ¡N-no q-quería faltarle el respeto así! ¡E-es un placer! —

— Vaya, pero que niña tan educada. — Sonrió Freya. — El placer es mío joven Le Fay. Les ruego que no me llamen de esa manera ¡Me hacen sentir más vieja de lo que ya soy! —

— No era la intención hacerla sentir así Freya-sama. —

— Era solo una broma Naruto-kun — Sonriendo. — Bueno, basta de charla, será mejor que nos vayamos. — Adelantandose un par de pasos.

Quedando frente al río, bajo la oscuridad de la noche.

Levantando ambos brazos hacia adelante.

Comenzando a recitar lo que parecía ser alguna especie de conjuro, en un idioma desconocido para la maga.

Terminando de recitar el hechizo.

Sintiendo una gran vibración en el agua.

Apareciendo frente a ellos y al pie de la orilla, lo que se suponía que era un arcoíris, pero más ancho, y lo que sorprendió más a la rubia, tangible.

— N-Naruto-sama… ¿Qué es eso? —

— Le Fay… ¿Por qué te crees que está región es llamada la región nórdica? — Le preguntó, sin esperar su respuesta. — Es porque, para llegar a Asgard primero se tiene que pasar por aquí. Le Fay, lo que está frente a ti es el legendario Bifrost. —

— el puente que une Asgard con nuestro mundo… Increíble…— Exclamó la rubia, anonadada.

— Exacto, esta es el principio del Bifrost. — Habló Freya. — Esta es la puerta hacia la tierra Nórdica. — Sonriente.

Comenzando a caminar a través del arcoíris.

Caminando unos metros, llegando a su punto más alto.

Abriendo una garganta dimensional justo en frente de ella.

— Por favor pasen primero. — Pidió la diosa amablemente.

Notando como el rubio Uzumaki comenzaba a caminar, siguiéndolo bien de cerca.

Pisando tras de él el legendario arcoíris.

Sorprendiéndose gratamente al ver lo tangible y cálido que este era.

Caminando con una sonrisa, observando el paisaje desde el arcoíris.

Llegando hasta donde estaba la garganta dimensional que la diosa había abierto.

Dudando bastante al verla directamente.

Tomando valor, saltando en ella luego de que el rubio ya lo hubiera hecho…

* * *

Aterrizando bruscamente del otro lado, tambaleándose.

Siendo sujeta fuertemente por el rubio, impidiendo que se cayera.

— Ara ara, ten cuidado. — Habló Freya detrás de ellos, aterrizando elegantemente.

Notando por primera vez la superficie donde estaban parados.

Justo sobre el Bifrost, tal parecía que esta era su continuación.

Observando anonadada el lugar donde se encontraban.

Completamente infinito, bañado de una extensa gama de colores.

Pareciera como si todo ese inmenso espacio fuera intocable, inalcanzable.

Era un océano, un océano repleto de olas de colores, y ellos estaban dentro de él.

No, era como estar flotando en toda la extensión de la aurora boreal, con toda su gama de colores.

Era un espectáculo a la vista, extremadamente hermoso, era arte, arte natural, una obra maestra hecha por el universo.

— N-Naruto-sama… Esto es…—

— Esto, en toda su inmensidad, es la grieta dimensional Le Fay. — Habló el rubio, también observando con un brillo en los ojos la bellísima vista.

Sus palabras habían confirmado sus pensamientos.

La grieta dimensional.

La inmensa e infinita grieta dimensional.

El espacio que dividía todas las dimensiones.

Volviendo en sí cuando la Diosa y el rubio comenzaron a caminar a través del arcoíris.

Siguiéndolos de cerca, simulando no estar sorprendida o nerviosa.

Tratando de escuchar atentamente lo que conversaban.

— Traten de no salirse del camino. — Habló la diosa. — Sería algo complicado el rescatarlos una vez que caen en la grieta. — Explicó, con su natural sonrisa.

— Si hubiéramos venido a mi manera todo habría sido mucho más rápido… Y seguro…—

— Ya sabes cómo reaccionaría Frigg-sama si te aparecieras de la nada en Asgard…— Argumentó Freya. — Además ¡Lo dices como si este método no fuera seguro! —

— "Si te caes en la grieta dimensional nunca jamás podrás ser rescatado, y te volverás uno con el infinito, para formar parte de la grieta dimensional, hasta el final de los tiempos…" — Recitó Naruto, molestando un poco a la Diosa, y asustando a la maga rubia.

— ¡E-eso lo dicen solo para asustar humanos! ¡El puente Brifrost es más que seguro! ¡A-además, el último accidente que ocurrió fue hace casi dos siglos! — Exclamó, molesta.

— Dos siglos… Como si fuera poco…— Susurró por lo bajo.

— D-disculpen… ¿Cómo funciona este puente? — Preguntó la maga, más a Naruto que a Freya.

— Verás joven Le Fay… — Habló Freya, logrando que la maga se ponga algo nerviosa. — Este puente funciona únicamente con el poder de Odín-sama. No, digamos que este puente está hecho a base de la energía de él… Está vigente desde que Odín-sama comenzó a gobernar Asgard…—

— Hace muchísimo, muchísimo tiempo…— agregó por lo bajo el rubio, siendo escuchado por la Diosa, arrancándole una tierna risita.

— Pero…— Habló la maga, todavía algo cohibida. — ¿Cómo es que podemos caminar firmemente sobre él? Tenía entendido que en la grieta dimensional no existe la gravedad…—

— Vaya, sí que eres estudiosa — Sonriéndole. — En efecto, la gravedad en la grieta dimensional no existe. — Afirmó. — El puente funciona como un imán, pero con la única diferencia que este es de energía…—

— Atrae fuentes de energía…— Dedujo.

— Exactamente. — Sonrió. — Vale resaltar que, si alguien que no tiene ni un solo gramo de energía, de cualquier tipo, entonces flotará y se desintegrará en la grieta dimensional. — Terminó. — Vaya, eres muy inteligente, joven Le Fay —

— ¡M-muchas gracias por el cumplido Freya-sama! — Agradeció la rubia, muy sonrojada.

— Muy bien. — Exclamó, deteniéndose en el lugar, parada todavía en él puente Bifrost.

— ¿Ya hemos llegado? Al fin… — se quejó el Uzumaki.

— No se queje Naruto-sama, el viaje ha sido bastante rápido. — Lo retó la rubia, mas desinhibida.

— La joven Le Fay tiene razón, te volverás viejo más antes si te vives quejando. — Agregó la Diosa, sonriente.

Abriendo nuevamente una grieta dimensional.

Señalando al par de rubios que pasaran a través de ella.

Dando un paso dentro de ella luego de que el rubio pasara.

Sin saltar, para no repetir el error de hacía unos minutos.

* * *

Apareciendo del otro lado de pie sobre una superficie, aterrizando sobre ella con gracia.

Abriendo los ojos enormemente al ver lo que tenía frente a ella.

Allí estaba.

Asgard.

La tierra de los dioses nórdicos.

La ciudad más hermosa que podía existir.

La utopía perfecta.

Casi se le salían los ojos al verla, su corazón le latía fuerte.

Viéndola desde arriba, parada sobre el Bifrost.

Imponente, casi perfecta, con sus enormes edificios en el centro de ella, con decenas y decenas de personas caminando sus transitadas calles, perfectamente limpias.

Era una perfección en todo su esplendor.

La completa definición de "intercambio cultural"

Varias personas, casi todas de razas diferentes, interactuando entre sí.

Algo que generalmente parecía imposible, en ese momento lo realizaban como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Como si fuera cosa de todos los días, no, debía ser cosa de todos los días.

Centrando su atención en el horizonte.

Viendo como en él se podían observar otros planetas, no, los famosos mundos del Yggdrasil.

También, a lo lejos, podía visualizar varios castillos, casi perdidos entre las nubes, enormes, lujosos, imponentes, como toda la ciudad en su totalidad.

— Ahora sí, ya hemos llegado…— Habló la diosa Freya, aterrizando en el Bifrost.

Al mismo tiempo que un Ave, similar a un águila, se acercaba al puente.

Dejando caer lo que parecía ser una carta sobre la Diosa, marchándose al instante.

Viendo ambos como la diosa comenzaba a leer la carta.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Hay problemas? — Preguntó el rubio, serio.

La rubia al segundo se percataba que estaba preocupado, su voz lo delataba, lo conocía bastante bien…

— No, para nada — Contestó la Diosa al terminar de leer la nota en el papel, con su típica sonrisa. — Trabajo, eso es todo. — envolviendo la nota. — Lamento mucho el decirles que mi trabajo como escolta termina aquí. — Algo triste. — Frigg-sama me necesita ahora mismo. —

— Oh, no te preocupes… Podemos ir al palacio de Odín por nuestra cuenta. — la calmó.

— Bueno, que tengan mucha suerte. — Despidiéndose del par rubio comenzando a elevarse en él aire. — Sí todo sale bien entonces mañana iré a visitarlos, fue un gusto volver a verte Naruto-kun, y un gusto también el haberte conocido, joven Le Fay. — Les sonrió.

Comenzando a alejarse del puente.

Despidiéndose de la diosa con el brazo en alto.

— Se me ha olvidado el decirle que nos marcharemos hoy mismo…— Notando como la rubia no lo estaba escuchando.

Colocando su mano sobre el hombro de esta.

— Sorprendente ¿No? Yo reaccioné exactamente igual la primera vez que la ví. —

— Es… Es perfecta — Susurró, comenzando a salir del trance.

— Casi que se puede respirar la grandeza que le precede a esta ciudad — Agregó, viendo como la rubia asentía al comentario de él.

— ¿Ves el castillo de allá? — Señalándole a su altura el edificio, si es que podía decirse así, más grande de la ciudad.

Viendo como la rubia volvía a asentir en silencio.

— Allí es donde iremos, ese es el castillo donde vive Odín junto con su esposa, la diosa Frigg. — le explicó.

— ¿Y cómo llegaremos a hasta allá? Parece estar demasiado lejos… —

— Pues, como viajamos a todos lados Le Fay. — Dijo sin más.

Tomando a la rubia de la cintura, tomándola desprevenida.

Desapareciendo del puente, sin dejar rastros de su presencia.

* * *

Apareciendo luego de unas milésimas de segundo en lo que parecía ser una terraza.

Separándose del rubio.

Visualizando el ambiente.

Viéndose parada sobre un enorme balcón, conectado directamente con el resto de la mansión, de forma redonda.

Notando que el balcón en donde estaba no tenía ninguna barandilla o muro bajo, sino que estaba completamente abierto.

Volteándose.

Sintiéndose apresada por un enorme aura.

Un aura "divina"…

Al parecer era verdad, el Dios Odín se encontraba dentro de ese edificio…

El legendario palacio.

El Valaskjalf.

Sintiéndose algo pesada, dando unos pasos hacia atrás por puro acto reflejo.

Notando la cálida mano del Uzumaki sobre su hombro.

— Es su Aura ¿No es así? —

— E-es bastante intimidante…— algo cohibida.

— Yo me sentí igual la primera vez — Confesó. — Pero verás que una vez que lo conoces esa sensación desaparece. — Sonriéndole.

Tranquilizándola fácilmente.

Entrando en el palacio.

Caminando por su magnífico suelo, hecho de plata pura, como todo el castillo en sí…

Todo parecía un sueño.

Estaba soñando despierta.

Jamás se hubiera imaginado, ni en un millón de años, que algún día visitaría Asgard, y mucho menos se hubiera imaginado que hasta iba a conocer a los Dioses principales…

Hace un rato había conocido a la mismísima Diosa Freya… La diosa de la belleza de la belleza y del amor…

Y ahora mismo estaba por conocer al mismísimo Odín.

Al padre de todos…

Definitivamente estaba soñando despierta…

No, en realidad estaba viviendo una vida de ensueño.

Y todo gracias a una sola persona…

Uzumaki Naruto.

No, Naruto-sama, como a ella le gustaba llamarlo…

Más tarde debería agradecerle todo, absolutamente todo lo que él había hecho por ella, aunque le tomara toda la vida…

Pero, ese no era el momento para ponerse a pensar en cosas como esas.

El viaje a Asgard, y las sorpresas que se le estaban presentando en él, todavía no habían acabado…

— ¡Naruto-dono! — Escucharon, unos metros delante de ellos.

— Oh, buenos días — Saludando a la chica, dirigiéndose a la rubia. — Le Fay, ella es Rossweisse, ella es la valquiria que está a cargo de la escolta y protección de Odín. — Presentándosela. — Rossweisse, ella es Le Fay, mi asistente. — Sonriendo, guiñándole un ojo en secreto a la rubia.

— Es un placer Rossweisse-sama. — Tratando de sonar natural, haciendo una elegante reverencia.

— M-me cuesta creer que de verdad se acuerde mi nombre. — Dijo la peliblanca, sonriendo nerviosa, con un leve sonrojo.

Percatándose de la rubia, mirándola de arriba a abajo — ¿Una humana? — No muy convencida. — Naruto-dono ¿Odín-sama sabía que usted vendría acompañado? —

— Claro que lo sabía. — Habló el viejo detrás de ella.

Adelantándose, dando unos leves pasos.

Ayudándose con su bastón.

Parándose frente al rubio, que le llevaba una cabeza de altura.

Talvez porque este estaba encorvado, debido a sus problemas en la espalda, traídos a él por su edad.

Mirando al rubio a los ojos, que le devolvía la misma mirada.

Una completamente seria.

Rompiendo con esa mirada luego de unos segundos.

Sonriendo felizmente.

— ¡Sí que te has tardado mocoso! — Exclamó el viejo, revolviéndole el cabello afectivamente. — ¡Me alegra verte de nuevo por aquí! — Riendo alegre.

— Yo también me alegro de verlo, Odín-sama — Respondió el rubio, con una sonrisa.

Viendo como el viejo caminaba unos pasos, hasta pararse frente a la maga inglesa.

Que dicho sea de paso estaba estática en el lugar, sonrojada, bastante nerviosa.

Agachándose, lo poco que su espalda le permitía, hasta poder ver a la rubia frente a frente.

— Tú nombre es Le Fay ¿Cierto pequeña? — Preguntó el viejo, hablando suavemente.

— A-a-así es… ¡U-un e-enorme placer conocerlo, O-Odín-sama! — Tartamudeó como pudo, haciendo una exagerada y profunda reverencia.

— ¡Vaya! ¡Pero que niña más educada! — Exclamó sonriente, debido a la actitud de la rubia. — Me has quitado las palabras de la boca — riendo. — El gusto es mío, pequeña Le Fay… Pero no deberías inclinarte de esa forma… —

— Sí tengo que hacerlo… N-no me gustaría faltarle el respeto Odín-sama…—

— ¿Cuántos años tienes, joven Le Fay? —

— C-catorce —

— Oh, y sin embargo tan educada, respetuosa, amable… Y fuerte — Sonriéndole, sorprendiendo con esto último a la rubia. —Pude sentir tu poder cuando caminabas por el arcoíris… Estas dotada de poder mágico… Dime ¿Eres asistente de este desastre de aquí? — Señalando al rubio con la cabeza.

— A-así es. — Contestó, riendo un poco por el comentario del Dios.

— Debe ser algo difícil, lo conozco, de seguro debe hacerte varios problemas. — Enfadando al rubio, sacándole otra risita a la maga. — Pero, con tus aptitudes y poder, estoy seguro que debes hacer un buen trabajo — Sonriéndole, alejándose de la rubia.

Suspirando pesadamente, dejando que todos sus nervios se fueran en ese suspiro.

Acababa de conocer al Dios Nórdico Odín.

No, lo correcto era decir que hasta había tenido un intercambio de palabras con él.

No lo podía procesar, no lo podía creer.

Y, aunque su aspecto no fue el que se imaginaba, su aura y presencia sí lo eran, si no es que eran hasta más intimidantes…

Ahora entendía porque el Uzumaki le decía esas cosas cuando le hablaba de él…

Su apariencia no era lo que ella se imaginaba…

Estaba algo avejentado, se notaba que la edad había trabajado algo en él, y al parecer las historias eran ciertas, su ojo izquierdo lo tenía cubierto por un parche…

Pero pese a estar avejentado, el Dios Odín parecía amigable, sociable y al parecer le gustaba hacer comentarios y bromas…

Jamás se lo hubiera imaginado de esa forma, pero, no por eso le desagradaba.

Al contrario, podía decir que el Dios Odín le caía muy bien, demasiado bien…

— ¡Pero vamos! ¡No nos quedemos aquí parados como si fuéramos estatuas! — Comenzando a caminar. — ¡Vengan! ¡Pasen! — Siendo seguido por la valquiria, y detrás de ella sus invitados.

— Pero Odín-sama ¿Es correcto que una niña vea él- —

— Si sigues con esa actitud mandona y despectiva entonces morirás virgen chiquilla. — La interrumpió Odín.

— ¡Odín-sama! — Golpeándolo fuertemente en la cabeza, sonrojada.

— ¡Ouch! — Tomándose la cabeza adolorido. — ¡¿Ves?! ¡Si sigues con esa actitud entonces tu glorioso Naruto-dono nunca te! — Siendo interrumpido, y golpeado, nuevamente por la valquiria.

— ¡N-no lo escuche Naruto-dono! — Extremadamente sonrojada. — ¡Odín-sama no sabe lo que está diciendo! —

— Vaya — Observando la escena, riendo divertido. — Ciertas cosas jamás cambiarán…—

— Ni que lo digas. — Sobándose la cabeza nuevamente. — Viven golpeándome, si no es ella entonces es mi enojona esposa. — Se quejó.

— Será porque se lo merece…— Agregó Rossweisse, por lo bajo.

Deteniéndose todos.

Llegando a lo que parecía ser el final del camino.

La enorme sala se ampliaba, decorada como si fuera un castillo de películas fantasiosas.

Pero no, era mucho más importante que un castillo de alguna película, mucho más elegante, y sobre todo, real…

Un enorme trono en el medio de la sala.

El legendario trono de Odín, el Hiloskjalf.

Caminando tranquilamente el viejo se sentó en el trono, soltando el bastón, que estático se quedó parado, quieto en el lugar.

Con la valquiria posicionándose a su derecha, estoica, parada junto al trono.

— Creo que será mejor que se sienten. — Dijo el Dios.

Chasqueando los dedos.

Haciendo que aparezcan dos lujosísimos y hermosos sillones.

El rubio sentándose en uno de ellos.

La maga rubia quedándose a un costado de él, imitando a la peliblanca.

— ¡Vamos pequeña Le Fay! ¡Toma asiento! ¡Sientete como en casa! —

— Odín-sama… No quiero faltarle el respeto ni ofenderlo… —

— ¡Me ofenderé si no tomas asiento! ¡Eres mi invitada pequeña! ¡ Y si eres amiga de Naruto entonces eres alguien de total confianza! — Le dijo el Dios, haciéndola sonreír.

Obedeciendo al Dios, tomando asiento junto al rubio.

Viendo como el Dios volvía a chasquear los dedos.

Haciendo aparecer, flotando frente a ellos, unas copas con un líquido amarillento.

— Es Hidromiel, pruébala, si no te gusta avísame — Le dijo a la rubia.

Tomando la copa, sonriendo ante sentir el gusto de la bebida.

— Me sorprende que el lugar esté tan vacío…— Habló el rubio, observando panorámicamente el lugar

Notando que estaba totalmente desierto.

— Es que hay muchísimo trabajo… — Contestó el viejo. — Pero, al menos tenemos algo de intimidad. — Sonrió al final.

Notando como la rubia maga tenía su mirada fija en su extravagante barba.

Que dicho sea de paso estaba totalmente estirada, flotando sobre el suelo gracias al poder del Dios, evitando que tocara el suelo.

Haciendo contacto visual con la rubia, que avergonzada desvió la mirada al instante, apenada.

— Creo que está algo intimidada por tu barba — Dijo el Uzumaki, riendo divertido.

— ¡Oh joven Le Fay! ¡No te avergüences! El rubio tonto que está al lado tuyo también se fijó en mi barba la primera vez que nos conocimos, ¡no dejaba de preguntarme sobre ella! — Agregó, sonriendo.

— ¿H-hace c-cuanto que se la deja? — Preguntó la maga curiosa, abochornada, sin hacer contacto visual del todo con el Dios.

— Hoho, Naruto también preguntó lo mismo la primera vez. — Rio, acariciándose la barba, recordando — Comencé a dejármela el día que me volví sabio…— Explicó. — El mismo día que perdí esto. — Sacándose el parche, mostrándole la órbita, de donde se suponía debía estar su ojo izquierdo, cerrada, con una leve cicatriz a lo largo de ella.

Sonriendo cuando vio la atención que la rubia le prestaba.

— ¡Odín-sama! ¡Deje de traumar a Le Fay-san! — lo regañó la valquiria.

— ¡No la estoy traumando! — Contestó el Dios, algo ofendido. — ¡Ya hasta te pareces a mi esposa! —

— ¡No hable mal de Frigg-sama cuando ella no está presente! — regañándolo nuevamente.

— ¿Dónde está la señora Frigg?— Preguntó el rubio. — Se me hace extraño no verla por aquí…—

— ¿Ma? Ella está trabajando ahora… ¿Puedes creerlo? Toda una vida intentando alejarla del trabajo y de las tareas y vengo a fallar en la vejez… De seguro debe pensar que soy un mal esposo…— Se dijo, algo triste.

— Odín-sama, yo no pienso que su esposa crea que usted es un mal marido…— Lo consoló Le Fay.

— Gracias pequeña. — Sonriendo levemente.

Dándole un enorme trago al hidromiel, terminándoselo de un tirón.

— Sí…— Suspirando pesadamente. — Ma está allá afuera lidiando con un problema, y de seguro yo tendré que ir con ella dentro de unos minutos…—

— Debe ser un problema bastante grande… Para que requiera al mismísimo Dios Odín y a su esposa Frigga…—

— Y que lo digas…— Dijo Odín, algo cansado, rompiendo con su actitud carismática y divertida, dejando denotar cansancio y preocupación. — ¡Es Loki! ¡Ya no sé qué hacer con ese chiquillo! — Confesó, frustrado.

— ¿Te ha causado problemas? — Preguntó el rubio.

— ¡Es un dolor de cabeza! — Exclamó. — ¡No lo vemos desde hace casi un año! ¡Y ahora Heimdall me dice que no ha visto a Fenrir en semanas! —

— ¿Fenrir ha escapado? —

— No lo sabemos todavía, es prácticamente imposible escapar del País de la niebla sin ser visto. Pero ese lobo está dotado de poder y sabiduría divina… Yo personalmente tengo la esperanza de que todo esto sea sólo una terrible coincidencia… — Susurró, siendo interrumpido por el chillar de un ave.

Notando todos los presentes como, lo que parecía ser un águila, se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia el trono de Odín, entrando desde el balcón, pasando por la larga sala, llegando hasta el trono del Dios.

Dejando caer la nota que llevaba en el pico.

Chillando al ver como la nota caía a un par de metros del trono del viejo.

Marchándose rápidamente de allí.

— ¡Ave de pacotilla! — Gruñó el Dios ya levantado, tratando de agarrar vanamente el pergamino, siendo impedido por los dolores punzantes de su espalda. — Rossweisse, ayúdame por favor chiquilla. — Pidió cortésmente el Dios.

— ¡Claro que sí Odin-sama! — Recogiendo la nota, entregándosela al Dios.

Frunciendo más el ceño a medida que leía la nota.

— ¡Por mis propias barbas! — Exclamó, algo frustrado.

— ¿Algo malo? —

— Ma me dice que por si acaso lleve a Sleipnir… Le había prometido que no lo involucraría en más problemas…— Guardando la carta. — ¿Tienes las lágrimas del Phoenix que te pedí? — Le preguntó el barbudo Dios, tomando en el aire el frasco que el rubio le había lanzado, guardándolo entre sus ropas.

— Me imaginaba que para algo como esto lo ibas a utilizar…—

— Son sólo por precaución… ¿Te han causado problema alguno por ir a buscarlas? —

— No, para nada — Le contestó.

— Me alegro, muchísimas gracias Naruto. No sabes cuanto tiempo me has ahorrado al traérmelas. — Sonriéndole. — Lamento mucho decir esto, pero tengo que irme… El deber me llama. — Dijo el Dios, algo apenado.

— No te preocupes viejo, no pensábamos quedarnos mucho tiempo más… Tengo cosas que atender… — Dijo el rubio, poniéndose de pie, siendo imitado por la Pendragon.

— Oh ¿Andas metido en algo? —

— No es eso… Es que mi otra "aprendiz" está en casa sola ahora, y es algo pequeña, no me gusta que pase mucho tiempo allí sola…— Explicó.

— Entiendo, pero que tutor más responsable resultaste ser. — Bromeó. — Las circunstancias no fueron claramente las mejores… Pero aun así sí que me gustó volver a verte mocoso, y fue un placer el conocerte pequeña Le Fay. — Dijo Odín, con una sonrisa.

— Fue bueno reunirnos de nuevo…—

— El placer fue mío Odín-sama —

— En cuanto todo este problema termine los invitaré a cenar personalmente aquí a mi morada, y a pasar una o dos semanas aquí en Asgard, y también podrán traer a la otra niña de la que hablas. — Dijo el barbudo, bastante amigable, sonriente.

— Nos encantaría, esperaremos la invitación con ansias — Devolviéndole la sonrisa.

— Odín-sama… No deberíamos hacer esperar a Frigg-sama… — Le recordó la albina.

— Tienes razón… Vamonos ahora o Ma se enfadará... — Apoyándose en su viejo bastón.

Invocando un sello de tele transportación bajo los pies de él y de su escolta.

— Será mejor que nos vayamos… Hasta luego Naruto, hasta luego joven Le Fay… — Los saludó el Dios.

— Nos veremos luego, Naruto-dono, Le Fay-san —

— Un placer conocerlos — Haciendo una ultima reverencia.

— Hasta pronto, muchísima suerte. — Los saludó el Uzumaki.

Viéndolos desaparecer en el círculo mágico.

Dejando el palacio vacío, sin contar al par rubio.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué te ha parecido este viaje? — Le preguntó, sonriendo levemente.

— Fue la mejor experiencia de mi vida…— Soltó la rubia en un susurro.

— Me alegro que te haya gustado, estabas algo nerviosa al principio. — Acercándose a ella. — Será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que comience a sonar la alarma… — Sujetándola de la cintura.

— ¿Alarma? —

— Así es… Cuando no hay ningún Dios en el palacio pero sí hay alguna presencia entonces una alarma se activa. — Le explicó.

— Ya veo… ¿No le preocupa el saber cómo le irá a Odín-sama y a los demás resolviendo su problema? — curiosa.

— Confío en que sabrán que hacer… Después de todo, son los dioses nórdicos de los que estamos hablando…— Tranquilizando a la rubia. — Me preocupa el no saber cómo habrá quedado mi casa sólo con Xenovia y Pakkura dentro…— Confesó, arrancándole una risita a la rubia.

* * *

Desapareciendo ambos en un destello amarillo, dejando ahora sí, el palacio completamente vacío.

Apareciéndose en la cocina de su hogar.

Notando que todas las luces de la casa estaban prendidas.

Pero no oía a la peliazul ni a Pakkura.

Sintiendo más de una presencia en la sala de su casa.

Saliendo disparado hacia la sala, seguido de su fiel maga rubia.

Entrando en ella, preocupadísimo.

Sorprendiéndose enormemente al ver las dos presencias que estaban en ella, además de la italiana y su invocación.

— Oh, por fin has llegado, Naruto-kun— Lo saludó la matriarca Phoenix, sentada en el sillón de su casa, con su pequeña hija a su lado, mirándolo fijamente…

* * *

.

.

.

— Llegaron hace una hora… No las quise dejar pasar, pero la mayor dijo que te conocía, y Xenovia me confirmó que conocía a la más pequeña. — le explicó Pakkura, con su tranquila voz.

— Entiendo… ¿La han pasado bien? ¿Sin ningún problema? — Cambiando de tema.

— Sí, nos hemos divertido bastante juntas —

— Me alegra que se lleven bien…—

— ¿Y a ustedes? ¿Cómo les fue en Asgard? —

— Bien… Nos vinimos antes porque el viejo tenía algunos problemas de los cuales encargarse… —

— Y ahora tú estás en su misma posición… — Agregó Pakkura, algo sarcástica.

— Maso menos… ¿Te han dicho siquiera qué es lo que hacen aquí? —

— Se los pregunté ni bien llegaron… Su aparición repentina me sorprendió bastante… — Confesó. — Dijeron que venían solamente a visitar, les dije que no estabas que volverías dentro de unas horas… Pero insistieron en quedarse…—

— No te preocupes — La calmó. — Hiciste un buen trabajo, gracias por cuidar de Xenovia. —

— No hay de qué, mantenme al tanto si es que algo sucede… — Preparandose para marcharse.

— Eso haré, hasta pronto. — Se despidió.

Viendo desaparecer a la invocación en una pequeña nube de humo blanco.

— ¿Tiene idea del por qué está Lady Phoenix con su hija aquí? — Preguntó la maga rubia, detrás de él.

— No, para nada. — Confesó, volteándose. — Pero no debe ser por nada malo, tranquilízate… ¿Y Xenovia? —

— Se fue ha marchado a dormir hace unos momentos… —

— Ya veo, tu deberías hacer lo mismo — Le recriminó. — Ya es muy tarde, y debes estar cansada por el viaje de hoy… —

— ¡P-pero! ¡N-Naruto-sama! —

— Sin peros. — Caminando hasta la entrada de la cocina, parándose al lado de ella. — No te preocupes, de seguro no debe ser nada, yo conozco a los Phoenix. — La calmó, poniendo una mano en su cabeza. — Ahora ve a dormir, no quiero que te vuelvas a desvelar. —

Marchándose rumbo a la sala de estar, dejando tras de sí a la rubia.

Entrando en ella.

Mirando curioso a sus dos invitadas.

Viendo como degustaban el té que él les había ofrecido, con total calma y elegante gracia.

Dejando la taza sobre un mueble, la Phoenix mayor se dispuso a hablar.

— Curiosa invocación la que tienes, hasta nos trató como si ella fuera la anfitriona de la casa… —

— Sí, Pakkura suele ser muy educada y atenta…— Dijo, sin entender muy bien a qué quería llegar la rubia.

— Nos dijo que estabas ocupado fuera de casa… Que volverías dentro de un rato… — Haciendo una pausa. — Dime… ¿Cómo te ha ido en Asgard? ¿Le han servido al Padre de todos las lágrimas del Fénix que le llevaste? — Preguntó, con su tranquila actitud, sorprendiendo al rubio con la guardia baja.

— Vaya… A usted no se le escapa nada Lady Phoenix… Supongo que por eso está aquí… —

— ¿Qué? ¿No podemos venir a visitar con mi hija a un viejo conocido de la familia Phoenix? —

— Que la matriarca de la familia Phoenix venga al mundo humano con su pequeña hija solamente para visitar a un simple humano… es algo extraño… —

— Yo no lo veo tan extraño… Además… Tú no eres un simple humano, Naruto-kun… — Viendo como el rubio se quedaba callado, decidiendo continuar. — No has respondido mis preguntas Naruto-kun…—

— Y usted no ha aclarado todas mis dudas, Lady Phoenix. — Siguiéndole el juego — En Asgard me ha ido bastante bien, por suerte. Y en cuanto a lo otro, creo que se lo tendrá que preguntar a Odín-sama en persona, por desgracia hemos tenido que volver lo antes posible…—

— Esa forma de ser que tienes… Tan misteriosa y enigmática…. Son un tanto atrayentes… — Incomodando un poco al Uzumaki. — En realidad eso no me interesaba en lo más mínimo, sólo sentía curiosidad por saber qué era lo que responderías, es todo. — Confesó.

Molestando un poco al Uzumaki.

— Ya veo… ¿Entonces cuál es la razón de tenerla de visita, Lady Phoenix? —

— Me han llegado a mis oídos el rumor de que has visitado mi mansión hace un par de días, y al parecer has tenido un altercado con el menor de mis hijos… —

— Ah, así que es eso… ¿Viene a regañarme por luchar contra su hijo? —

— Así que no lo niegas… — Sonrió la matriarca Phoenix, algo satisfecha. — No, todo lo contrario, vengo a darte las gracias Naruto-kun. —

— Sus palabras me sorprendieron mucho Lady Phoenix… No me lo esperaba…— Confesó.

— Oh, créetelo. Mis hijos me han contado todo el altercado — Mirando a su hija, sonriendo de manera cómplice. —

Confundiendo todavía más al rubio.

— Quiero disculparme por la actitud de mi hijo, sé que puede ser muy odioso… Pero, desde que se enfrentó a ti que no sale de su habitación… — Confesó. — Al parecer el hecho de que lo hayas humillado lo ha afectado…—

— Lady Phoenix, no se deje engañar…. No lo he humillado ni mucho menos… —

— Le has hecho creer que estaba por encima de ti y luego lo derrotaste fácilmente con una técnica ilusoria. — Habló Ravel Phoenix por primera vez. — Lo has humillado en todo el significado de la palabra. —

—…—

— Como te dije antes…— Siguió la matriarca Phoenix. — Mis hijos me han contado todo, incluyendo él porqué se originó todo este problema…—

— ¿A qué se refiere? — Preguntó el Uzumaki, molesto ante tanto misterio.

— Era la niña que estaba aquí junto con tu invocación antes de que tu llegaras… ¿No es así? —

— ¡! —

— Mi hijo la quería en su nobleza… Te retó a un duelo para obtenerla… Duelo que tú ganaste…— Susurró…

— Vaya al grano… — Musitó.

— ¿Por qué tanta hostilidad en tus palabras Naruto-kun? — Haciendo una pausa — Como iba diciendo… Tú ganaste ese duelo limpiamente… Pero ¿Qué es lo que has ganado por ello? Si mi hijo ganaba entonces él se quedaba con esa pequeña humana como premio… — Explicó. — Entonces… ¿Cuál fue el premio que tú recibiste por ganarle a mi hijo? —

— La satisfacción por haberle pateado el trasero. —

— Oh, eso puede ser también un buen premio. — Rio la matriarca Phoenix. — Pero no creo que sea un premio acorde al duelo…—

— Entonces… ¿Básicamente está aquí para ofrecerme un "premio" por haber derrotado a su hijo? No creo que eso tenga mucho sentido…— Confesó.

— Exactamente esa es la razón por la cual estoy aquí hoy. —

— Ya… ¿Y cuál sería ese premio que usted me ofrece? — Preguntó, algo serio.

— Vamos, que de seguro ya lo intuías…— Mirando a la pequeña Ravel. — El premio por haber derrotado a mí hijo es ella, mi hija menor Ravel Phoenix. — Exclamó con una sonrisa.

— De ninguna manera. — Soltó sin más, serio, decidido.

— El hecho de que te niegues casi al instante nos ofende Naruto-kun. — Algo ofendida. — Quieras o no mi hija es lo que te ganaste por derrotar a Raiser en ese duelo. —

— ¡Ella ni siquiera era parte de la apuesta! —

— Jamás acataron qué era lo que recibirías si ganabas… —

— ¡Exactamente por eso! ¡Usted no puede venir aquí y decirme que me he ganado a su hija! ¡¿En qué cabeza cabe?! — Exclamó, enfadado.

— El duelo era por la pequeña humana que está a tu cargo… Ravel casi tiene la misma edad que ella, además forma parte de la nobleza de mi hijo Raiser, ¡Debes tomarla! ¡Es lo justo! —

— Lady Phoenix, con todo respeto, olvídese del protocolo. — Calmándose levemente. — No aceptaré a su hija, olvídese de eso. — Sentenció. — Piense en otra cosa. —

— ¿Piensas que hago esto por simple protocolo? ¡De verdad quiero que aceptes a mi hijo! ¡Ya discutimos esto! ¡Mi familia y yo queremos que aceptes a Ravel! —

— ¿¡Cómo pueden decidir el destino de una pequeña por ella misma?! — Comenzando a salirse de sus casillas.

— ¿Acaso crees que no se lo hemos consultado? — Habló tranquilamente, como si nada, comenzando a ganar terreno en la discusión.

Sorprendido ante la declaración de la matriarca Phoenix.

Observando a su hija fijamente.

Viéndola calmada, serena, con una mirada tranquila, cruzando miradas con el Uzumaki.

— ¡N-no puedo aceptarla! ¡No es éticamente correcto! ¡N-no es moral! —

— Claro que puedes aceptarla, y lo harás. — Exclamó la Phoenix, seria. — Aunque tenga que amenazarte. —

— ¡¿Q-qué?! —

— Ya me oíste… — Sonriendo perversamente. — Mi hijo me ha dicho que te estabas ocultando de las familias de los Maou ¿No es así? —

— ¡! —

— Puede que Ruval haya dicho que mantendría tu visita al inframundo en secreto… Pero yo no he acordado nada, Naruto-kun. — Siseó, gozando al comenzar a tener al rubio donde quería…

— No se atrevería… —

— No sabes de lo que soy capaz Naruto-kun — Rio burlona. — Es simple. Te haces cargo de la tutoría de Ravel aquí en el mundo humano y la mantienes bajo tu ala, y yo por mi parte accederé a quedarme callada… Es un trato justo… —

— ¿Cómo puede hacer algo como eso…? —

— Soy una demonio Naruto-kun, está en mi sangre. — Le explicó.

Viendo como el rubio trataba vanamente de retrucar la situación.

Sonriendo satisfactoriamente cuando este simplemente optó por quedarse callado, sin nada más que decir…

Poniéndose de pie, lista para marcharse triunfante.

— Entonces, será mejor que los deje solos… Para que puedan conocerse. — Exclamó, con la sonrisa todavía vigente en su rostro. — Nos veremos pronto Naruto-kun. — Se despidió. — Hasta luego Ravel, cuídate mucho hija. —

— Hasta luego madre. — Se despidió la rubia menor, haciendo una reverencia en el lugar.

— ¡E-espere! — Exclamó el rubio saliendo de su trance, tratando de impedir que la matriarca Phoenix se marchara.

Viéndola desaparecer en su propio fuego del Phoenix.

Yéndose del lugar.

Dejando en la sala a un confundidísimo rubio y a su hija más pequeña, completamente calmada pese a la situación.

Con la cabeza gacha, molesto y confundido, demasiado confundido...

Tratando de tragarse la furia que tenía.

— Naruto-sama…— Habló Ravel, con su voz tranquila.

Sacando de su trance al rubio…

— Mañana temprano iremos al inframundo y aclararemos por completo este tema… No era mi intención ponerte en esta encrucijada…—

— Naruto-sama… No malinterprete las cosas… — Susurró. — Madre tenía razón… Estaba consciente que esto sucedería….Yo accedí completamente a esto, y no me molesta para nada…— Confesó tranquilamente, sin titubear ni un segundo.

Dejando, nuevamente, sin palabras al rubio…

— ¿Podría decirme dónde están él cuarto de invitados y el baño? Me gustaría asentarme y dormir… Estoy algo cansada…—

— N-no te preocupes… Puedes usar mi habitación, t-tiene su propio baño privado… Está al final del pasillo, yo dormiré en el sofá. — Le indicó. Señalándole donde era la habitación que ella usaría.

Viendo como la joven marchaba tranquila hacia su habitación.

Dejándolo solo en aquella sala.

Completamente perdido, sin saber qué era lo que lo había golpeado.

Llévandose las manos a la cabeza, despeinando su propio cabello, pensativo.

Tratando de digerir qué rayos era lo que había pasado…

Lo acababan de amenazar en su propia casa.

Lo habían chantajeado completamente, y el no pudo hace nada.

Le acababan de asignar la tutoría de una demonio de clase alta.

A partir de ese día él se convertía en el tutor de Ravel Phoenix…

* * *

 **UFFF, acá lo tienen…**

 **Casi nueve mil palabras.**

 **Algo difícil de escribir, no por falta de inspiración, sino por los temas que se tratan en este capítulo…**

 **Decidí ir lento, despacio, me tomé mi tiempo, y la verdad que estoy algo satisfecho por lo que logré en este capítulo (No del todo).**

 **Creo que en alguno de los capítulos anteriores se menciona algo sobre una invocación de Naruto, bueno, aquí se las presento.**

 **Además la reunión con Odín, al parecer Le Fay estaba más que encantada! Uno de sus sueños cumplidos! Yeaaay!**

 **Y finalmente la incorporación de Ravel…**

 **Ravel Phoenix…**

 **Sí que le jugaron sucio al rubio.**

 **Será bastante divertido relatar cómo se va a llevar con los demás inquilinos…**

 **Bueno, eso es todo, dudas opiniones, amenazas, lo que ustedes me quieran decir a los Review.**

 _ **Yo me despido.**_

 _ **Nos vemos la próxima.**_

 _ **Reviews:**_

 **Loko89772:** Ah, gracias por aclarar… Bueno, está difícil… Creo que Naruto (en el estado que está ahora en esta historia.) le puede hacer frente a cualquier Kage, así que sí, el nivel de Kage lo sobrepasa (Inclusive el nivel de su padre). Además derrotó a un demonio de clase alta con suma facilidad… Y creo que sí, creo que le puede hacer frente a Madara tranquilamente…

Bueno, espero haber resuelto tus dudas, gracias por comentar y leer!.

 **Loquín:** ¡No se vale que veas el futuro! Jajaja. No, eso no se sabe, puede que sí como puede que no… Pero hasta ahora las fichas dan a que si, puede que algun matrimonio se vea afectado a futuro. (Sigue todavía en observación jajaja)

Me alegro que te guste, Saludos! Gracias por comentar y leer!

 **Bladetrí:** Muchas gracias!

 **James Anderson:** Hola. Sí, habrá romance, es más, puede que en algún momento (por alguna seguidilla de capitulos) Se vuelva un poco tedioso el romance, porque será lo principal al menos por ese arco (Un arco que todavía me estoy armando). Pero sí, además de la aventura y acción habrá romance, y como ya dije, también Drama.

Gracias por leer, saludos!

 **Zekram09:** Me causó gracia el termino "Nerfeado" jajaja. La verdad es que sí, ya lo había aclarado, no está ni cerca del poder original que tenía en el cannon (No cuenta con Kurama). Pero, como ya dije tiene sus truquitos, así que eso compensa un poco.

Gracias por leer!

 **Zafir09:** Otro más que ve el futuro jajaja. Sí, Ravel se terminó uniendo… Planeó hacer de Xenovia una máquina de pelea… Pero primero tiene que empezar por lo básico, por eso decidí comenzar a contar su entrenamiento desde el momento que saca su espada, me alegro que te haya gustado esa escena!

Gracias por leer y comentar!

 **Mario.R.E:** Me alegro que te guste!

 **Diego Brando:** Tu comentario me hizo reir como diez minutos seguidos jajajja! Me alegra muchísimo que les guste! Y eso que cometí un fail tremendo en el capitulo anterior… No sabía que las líneas divisorias se ponían desde Fanfiction, yo las estaba poniendo desde Word! (Error extremadamente estúpido jajaj, espero que no se les haya dificultado el leerlo todo junto.)

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, comentarios como el tuyo animan a seguir! Saludos!

 **Joel:** Sí, puede que sea más débil (Ya lo aclaré) Lo de ser Uzumaki lo entiendo, trataré de hacerlo notar eso (Todavía no ha peleado en ninguna pelea importante, por lo menos en lo que cuento hasta ahora de la historia.) Y sobre las cadenas de chakra…. En el anime nunca las aprendió, y Uzumakis vivos ya no quedaban… Sería raro que el aparezca y sepa usar las cadenas cuando enrealidad nunca lo pudo aprender… Aunque me lo pensaré, gracias por la idea.

Y gracias por leer y tomarte el tiempo de opinar! Saludos!

.

.

.

.

Eso es todo, hasta la próxima!


	5. C5:Guerra en el invierno Europeo: I

_Aprovecho para aclarar que ninguno de los personajes, objetos, ni tampoco habilidades ya registradas me pertenecen. Sólo los utilizo para moldear este fanfic amateur._

 _Además, debido al lenguaje, palabras utilizadas, expresiones, y los varios géneros literarios que caracterizan esta historia, lo siguiente debe ser considerado apta para mayores de 16 años. Leer lo siguiente bajo la responsabilidad propia de cada uno_

* * *

 **Memorias…**

 **Capítulo 5: Guerra en el invierno Europeo. Parte Uno:**

* * *

.

.

.

.

Saliendo de la bañera, bostezando pesadamente.

Tomando la toalla de su respectivo toallero, valga la redundancia.

Distraído terminó de secarse el cuerpo con la toalla.

Mirándose al espejo, examinando su cara con una expresión algo aburrida.

Notando como las ojeras comenzaban a desaparecer de su rostro.

Haciendo una nota mental, recordándose a sí mismo el volver a agradecerle a la joven maga por su ayuda.

Tomando sus prendas de vestir, comenzando a colocárselas.

Secándose el pelo, ya vestido, peinándoselo improvisadamente hacia un costado, de manera despreocupada.

Dejando la toalla que había usado en el toallero de metal personalizado, que tenía su propio nombre en él.

Dándole un vistazo a los otros tres toalleros de metal que estaban junto al de él.

Leyendo atentamente los nombres.

Deteniendo la mirada en uno de ellos.

El de letras color rosa.

El que tenía inscripto "Ravel Phoenix"

Volviendo al hilo de pensamientos en el que estaba desde hace varios días…

Suspirando pesadamente.

Ravel Phoenix…

La famosa demonio de clase alta Ravel Phoenix…

La demonio de la cual él, desde hace un par de meses, se había vuelto tutor…

Algo completamente increíble, si se lo preguntaban a él.

Todavía rondaba en su cabeza el recuerdo del día en el que ella se volvió su tercera inquilina…

Cuatro largos meses habían pasado… Y sin embargo lo recordaba como si fuera ayer.

Lady Phoenix se había aparecido de la nada en su casa, junto con su hija…

Pidiendo, no, prácticamente ordenando que su hija se quedara con él…

De manera que, por lo menos para él, era por demás extraña.

Lo había timado, chantajeado…

Aunque él se permitía pensar que en realidad no había sido así… Sino que él había accedido por su propia cuenta.

Así al menos su pequeño orgullo no salía tan mal parado…

Retomando su propio hilo de pensamientos.

" _A primera hora de mañana iremos al inframundo y continuaremos con esta discusión"_ Fue lo que le había dicho a Ravel Phoenix cuando se quedaron solos aquel día.

Y ahí estaban, cuatro meses después, y en todo ese tiempo no habían pisado el inframundo ni una sola vez.

Aunque Ravel le había dicho que ella misma había opinado sobre el quedarse a vivir con él…

Pese a que sus padres la estaban utilizando como un simple premio jamás se lo había reprochado…

Y no parecía que le molestase toda esa situación

Es más, parecía encantada con todo eso.´

El estar viviendo con ellos, en el mundo humano…

Aunque al principio las cosas no fueron tan bien como ellos pensaban

Sobre todo los primeros días, aquellos momentos fueron extremadamente difíciles, para todos.

Le Fay no parecía entender mucho lo que sucedía, pero dentro de todo aceptaba a la demonio en la casa, conviviendo con ellos.

Xenovia le reprochó toda una semana entera cuando se enteró que ella se quedaría a vivir con ellos…

Al principio todavía le tenía mucho rencor… era completamente hostil…

Y la Phoenix reaccionaba bastante mal al aura sacra que la peliazul emanaba, le temía un poco…

Pero, ahora que el tiempo había pasado ya se habían acostumbrado la una a la otra…

Ya no se trataban hostilmente, ahora podían estar en un cuarto solas, y entablaban conversaciones sin pelearse.

Casi que hasta podía decirse que eran algo cercanas…

Ravel por su parte se encontró con una vida completamente diferente a la que estaba acostumbrada, le costó mucho adaptarse…

No Podía creer que ellos mismos se tenían que cocinar, o limpiar…

Se pasaba repitiendo que la casa era bastante pequeña y humilde…

Tampoco entendía como era que funcionaba el lavarropas…

O por qué el baño no contaba con una tina de baño, o un Jacuzzi… Al principio le costó entender cómo funcionaba la regadera…

Tampoco se acostumbraba a tener que hacer absolutamente todo por su cuenta… Extrañaba los sirvientes.

Se encontró cn un mundo completamente diferente al que estaba acostumbrada. Pero pese a todas esas diferencias de igual manera puso todo su empeño y optimismo en ello, en aprender y acostumbrarse…

Pero ahora ya se había acostumbrado a todo lo anterior, ya vivía comúnmente…

Se la notaba muy feliz…

Ella definitivamente no parecía tener ningún problema, estaba a gusto…

Y eso lo dejaba a sólo a él…

Al parecer el problema tenía que ver con él…

No le caía mal Ravel Phoenix, para nada.

Al principio faltaba confianza, era todo bastante mecánico.

Pero ahora todo había cambiado completamente…

La tensión había desaparecido, ahora se tenían confianza.

Incluso ella lo llamaba Naruto-sama…

E intentaba copiar a Le Fay, ayudándolo en todo lo posible… Actuando como si fuera una segunda "asistente"…

Todo ese tipo de cosas lo hacían pensar y preguntarse…

¿En realidad había algún problema con que Ravel Phoenix estuviera viviendo con ellos?

* * *

.

.

.

— Xenovia-san ¿Podrías pasarme la mermelada? —

Sentado en la mesa redonda, todavía pensativo, distante, sin haber tocado nada del desayuno, escuchando atento la "charla" que sus inquilinas tenían en ese momento.

— No seas holgazana, levántate y agárrala tú — Se quejó la peli azul.

Entristeciendo la mirada un poco.

— Aquí tienes Ravel — Sonriéndole, ofreciéndole el frasco de mermelada.

— Muchísimas gracias Le Fay-san — Tomando la mermelada, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Untando la mermelada en su tostada, comenzando a desayunar.

Dándole un sorbo a su té, levantando la mirada.

Notando, junto a la maga rubia, lo distante y distraído que estaba el Uzumaki.

— Naruto-sama ¿Sucede algo? — Preguntó la maga, algo preocupada.

— ¿Uh? — Saliendo de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Está todo bien? —

— ¿Qué? ¡Oh! S-si sí… — Reaccionando, riendo nervioso.

— ¿Seguro? —

— ¡Por supuesto! — tratando de actuar con naturalidad, bebiendo un sorbo de café de golpe.

— Lo noto algo raro… ¿No sucede nada? —

— ¡N-no! ¡Para nada! Sólo estaba pensando en algo… —

— ¿En qué? ¿Hay problemas? Sí es así entonces podría ayudar…—

— No Le Fay…. Nimiedades… No te preocupes. — tratando de tranquilizarla.

— Aun así no me convence… —

— Yo le creo… — Habló la italiana, metiéndose en la conversación, de sopetón. — ¿Hoy entrenaremos? — Preguntó, algo ansiosa, sosteniendo una tostada con su boca, mordiendo la punta.

— Por supuesto Xenovia, más te vale que puedas mantener el ritmo esta vez — le dijo, incitándola agrede.

— ¡Claro que podré! ¡No me subestimes! — energética, con el entusiasmo que la caracterizaba, devorando la tostada de un mordisco.

— Ya lo veremos… — Sonriendo levemente. — Ravel ¿Quieres venir a entrenar con nosotros? — Le preguntó, algo tosco.

— ¿I-ir con ustedes? ¿De verdad? — Preguntó, con la mirada llena de ilusión.

— Claro, no sería la primera vez… — Algo incómodo — No te molesta ¿Verdad Xenovia? —

— No… ¡De todas maneras quería ver el poder destructivo de Durandal frente a un demonio! — Exclamó, más extrovertida que de costumbre.

— ¡X-Xenovia-San! — Exclamó, asustadísima.

Sonriendo alegre, viendo la semejante relación que ambas tenían.

Cualquiera que conocía a Xenovia se daba cuenta que en realidad ella estimaba a la demonio.

No parecía, pero en realidad se llevaban extremadamente bien.

Deshaciendo la sonrisa, bajando la vista, observando fijamente el líquido dentro de la taza.

Volviendo al ligero enigma que tenía desde que se había levantado…

¿Cuál era el problema con que Ravel Phoenix viviera con ellos?

Pareciera que en realidad el solo estaba buscando alguno, por alguna estúpida razón…

— Naruto-sama… — Escuchó.

Levantando la vista.

Llevándose una sorpresa al ver a la Phoenix sonriéndole, con un casi indetectable sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Con el brazo extendido.

Ofreciéndole una tostada untada con mermelada que ella misma había preparado.

Desapareciendo el deje de sorpresa que tenía en el rostro.

Sonriéndole ampliamente a la rubia Phoenix.

Tomando la tostada, agradeciéndole el buen gesto que había tenido.

Dándole un buen bocado.

Regañándose internamente por haber pensado esas nimiedades durante toda esa mañana.

En realidad no había problema alguno con Ravel Phoenix.

Ella era totalmente encantadora.

De verdad que había sido un idiota.

Preocupándose por una estupidez que no tenía sentido alguno ni razón.

Cuando en realidad tenía muchos más problemas para preocuparse.

Problemas que, más temprano que tarde, comenzaban a acumularse.

Y, a su vez, comenzaban a empeorar cada vez más y más…

* * *

.

.

.

Suspirando profundamente, retirando las manos de su rostro, algo encorvado.

Dejando ver una mirada por demás seria…

Sentado en el sillón de la sala de su hogar.

Enderezándose contra el respaldo.

Con la mente fría.

Sin quitarle la vista de encima a su huésped, sentado también en un sillón individual, justo frente a él.

— Sí que vives en un lind- —

— ¿Cómo mierda conseguiste encontrarme? — Lo interrumpió, tajante, denotando que le faltaba muchísima paciencia.

— Vaya, creía que usted era alguien calmado, ¡Y pensar que ahora hasta dice groserías! — Burlándose — parece estar algo nervioso, Naruto-dono… — Dijo, con claro sarcasmo.

— Limítate a contestar lo que te pregunté. —

— ¿Por qué tanta hostilidad Naruto-dono? ¿Tanta desconfianza hacia un débil humano como yo? — Sonriendo con ese típico gesto burlón que lo caracterizaba, ese gesto que comenzaba a hartar al Uzumaki. — Solo soy un simple humano al que le gustaría seguir sus pasos. — Ampliando la sonrisa.

Notando como el rubio ni se inmutaba ante todo lo que le había dicho, volviendo a hablar.

— Tenemos un par de contactos Naruto-dono… Contactos que cada tanto nos brindan información. —

— ¿Qué clase de contactos? —

— No son de su incumbencia Naruto-dono. —

— Ya… y les has pedido que te dijeran donde vivo, entiendo… Ahora dime ¿A qué rayos has venido? —

— ¿Qué? ¿Uno no puede pasar a saludar como amigo? —

— Tú no eres mi amigo, ni estás cerca de serlo, Apenas te conozco, ni siquiera me se tu nombre. —

— Vaya, y yo que pensé que usted me conocía más que bien, ¡Pensaba que a esta altura ya éramos muy íntimos! — Dijo, burlón, casi pasando por alto todo lo que el rubio había dicho.

— Repito: ¿A qué rayos has venido? —

— Venía a ofrecerle nuevamente a que sea nuestro líder Naruto-dono… —

— Pierdes tu tiempo. — Le dijo, sin más, ya harto de su presencia.

— No sea tan hostil Naruto-dono… De verdad nos gustaría que nos dirija, mis amigos saben de usted… Saben que usted es el humano más fuerte, que es una leyenda… Su poder podría servirnos muchísimo en nuestra causa… —

— Tú y tus amigos me tienen en muy buena estima… ¿Y cuál es su causa? —

— No la podrá saber al menos que acepte dirigirnos —

— ...—

— Es una lástima que se niegue… Usted y yo somos parecidos… — Argumentó. — Ambos sabemos reconocer el talento… Y nos gusta mantenerlo cerca de nosotros. —

— Qué comparación más pobre… —

— Sí quiere…— Continuó lo más tranquilo, ignorando el comentario del rubio. — Hasta podría unirse junto con la bruja y la Seiken. —

— ¡! —

— Oh… ¿Era un secreto? — Notando la sorpresa del rubio. — No se preocupe, no la delataremos… Suponemos que no habrá problema porque es una humana… Aunque, habrá problemas con la demonio… No nos gusta trabajar con otras especies… —

— Vaya, sí que me tienes vigilado… —

— Nos gusta tener vigilado a nuestro héroe. — Agregó, riendo divertido. — Debo decir que me sorprendió un poco el que se convirtiera el tutor de una sucia demonio…—

— Sí eso es todo vete. — Dijo, sin más.

— Oh, no quería dañar sus sentimientos… — Se burló por centésima vez.

— Vete. — Repitió, alzando la voz.

— Sí usted lo dice. — Poniéndose de pie. — Aunque es una lástima. — Estirando los brazos de forma exagerada. — Tenemos una misión dentro de poco, nos hubiera encantado que nos acompañara y dirigiera…—

— ¿Una misión? —

— Oh, ahora sí tengo su atención. — Rio burlón. — ¿Le interesa lo que hacemos? —Molestándolo aún más si se podía.

— No me la digas si no quieres, no es que me interese…—

— Digamos que los murciélagos tienen un secreto muy bien escondido… Un secreto que me interesa muchísimo poseer, y aprovecharé a los mugrosos pulguientos para hacerme con él. — Exclamó.

— …. —

Viendo al muchacho dar unos pasos, parándose a la altura de la puerta de salida.

— Oye…— Le habló

— ¿Sí? —

— La próxima vez que vengas sin avisar te mataré. — Le dijo, sin más.

— ¿Me está amenazando? — haciéndose el dolido.

— Considéralo una advertencia. —

— ¡Vaya! — Riendo burlonamente.

Estirando su brazo derecho.

Haciendo el gesto de un arma con su mano.

Apuntándola, riendo divertido. — No creo que sea capaz de ello. — Sonriendo de lado.

Simulando dispararle con ella.

Sorprendiendo al rubio.

Desapareciendo del lugar segundos después, gracias a un círculo mágico.

Dejando al rubio completamente sorprendido durante varios segundos.

Golpeando el respaldo del sillón con fuerza.

Apretujando su puño de igual manera.

Fuera de quicio.

Tranquilizándose de a poco.

— No está bueno escuchar conversaciones ajenas. — Exclamó en voz alta.

— No está bueno invitar a desconocidos a casa. — Le retrucó la rubia. Asomando la cabeza desde su habitación.

Entrando a la sala desde el pasillo, donde hasta hace unos minutos había estado escondida.

— Creí que estarías fuera hoy… —

— Y yo creí que estaría entrenando a Xenovia y a Ravel-san. — Parándose junto al rubio, aún sentado en el sillón.

— Jamás pensé que llegaría el día en el que me respondieras algo de esa forma. — Sonriendo levemente.

— No intente cambiar de tema Naruto-sama... —

— ¿Ves? A veces me pregunto qué rayos fue lo que sucedió con la pequeña rubia angelical que encontré aquel día…—

— Algún día tenía que crecer Naruto-sama — Le sonrió cálidamente, observando al rubio sonreírle con un deje de melancolía en su mirada.

Entrando en un profundo silencio.

Estando varios segundos sin decir ni una palabra.

— ¿Cómo te fue con tus padres? —

— Bien…—

— ¿Se alegraron al verte? —

— Claro que sí, estaban felices de verme… Bueno, a su manera… — Dijo, algo cohibida.

— Dales tiempo, de seguro te han extrañado lo suyo.—

— Oh ¡S-sí! E-eso lo sé. — Sonrojándose

— No pensé que vendrías tan temprano…— Le habló.

— La diferencia horaria Naruto-sama —

— Aun así, creí que pensabas quedarte a dormir allí… Pasar al menos una semana con ellos…—

— No, me he desacostumbrado bastante de la encantadora Wembley… Ya no es lo mismo — Bromeó. — Además, mi sexto sentido me convenció de que lo mantuviera vigilado, pensé que había problemas. —

— No creo que fuera necesario…—

— Créame, con lo raro que estaba actuando, y con lo que acaba de pasar aquí, solo lo ha confirmado aún más…—

— ¿Tan así? —

— Hace varios días que está más colgado que de costumbre… Sobretodo hoy en el desayuno…Usted suele desviar las preguntas que le hacemos con otra pregunta… Y el hecho de que dejara a Xenovia y a Ravel-san entrenando con uno de sus clones…—

— ¿Tan obvio soy?… Debo parecer un libro abierto…—

— Prefiero pensar que en realidad lo conozco demasiado bien… —

— Oh sí, puede que sea eso… — Sonriéndole cálidamente.

— ¿Me contará qué es lo que sucede? —

— Ugh…— Suspirando pesadamente, golpeando sus muslos con las palmas de sus manos. — Supongo que no tengo otra opción, Ya no puedo ocultarte las cosas como hacía antes… Qué fastidio — se quejó derrotado.

— Oh, así que confiesa haberme ocultado cosas… — Dijo, simulando un enfado.

— ¡Dios santo! ¡¿Por qué crecen?! — Estirando los brazos y levantando la cabeza, haciendo una plegaria al cielo, siguiéndole el juego a la rubia.

Sacándole una tierna carcajada.

— Me alegra que ya no me trate como una niña — Sonriendo.

— Estaría muy equivocado si todavía lo hiciera. — Confesó. — Bueno, ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? —

— Absolutamente todo. —

— Ya… Por donde arrancar…—

— ¿Por el principio? —

— Hoy estás muy chistosa… Bueno… — Comenzando. — El sujeto que vino recién…—

— ¿De hace cuanto lo conoce? — Yendo al grano.

— Hará un mes… Se presentó en un entrenamiento con Xenovia… Dijo ser un "fan"

— ¿Un fan? Eso es extraño… Su actitud era peculiar… —

— De esa misma manera reaccioné yo. No le creí ni por un segundo. —

— ¿Cree que sea una amenaza? parece un humano común y corriente. —

— Las apariencias engañan Le Fay…—

— Mhmm — Pensativa. — Su rostro me parecía familiar…. —

— Eso porque de seguro habrás visto su foto en algún informe que mando Pakkura. — Soltó sin más, con una sonrisa juguetona

— ¡E-eso es! ¡Y-yo n-no! — Roja de la vergüenza

— ¿Qué? ¿´Pensabas que no lo sabía? No me chupo el dedo niñita…— Cómo si nada. — Tranquilízate, si nunca te lo reproché es porque de verdad no me molesta. —

— P-pero… Sí su rostro estaba en los informes que Pakkura-sama le envió, eso significa. —

— Sí, ese tipo pertenece a la brigada del Khaos. — Confesó.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡U-un miembro de la brigada presentándose de esa manera!?—

— Tan extraño como suene, pero es la realidad… — Haciendo una pausa. —… Me dijo que tenía de aliados a un grupito de humanos… Desde que se presentó que me viene ofreciendo unirme a ellos… Que me vuelva su mentor… Pero nunca me los ha presentado. —

— Oculta ser de la brigada del Khaos… —

— Exacto… Según él solo es un débil humano que quiere "seguir mis pasos", jamás nombro a la brigada del Khaos… —

— Y espera que usted le crea siquiera algo de lo que le dice… —

— No pienses eso Le Fay, él sabe perfectamente que no le creo absolutamente nada… él ya está al tanto de que yo lo he investigado, hoy me lo ha dejado más que claro… —

— ¿Y sin embargo tiene las agallas para presentarse en territorio enemigo como si nada? ¿Tanta confianza se tiene? —

— Le Fay… Eso es lo que más me preocupa… —

— ¡! — Sorprendiendo a la rubia.

— ¿Qué es lo que recuerdas del informe que me trajo Pakkura? —

—…Para ser sincera solo recuerdo su rostro, nada más. —

Abriendo la palma de la mano, con el brazo levemente extendido.

Haciendo aparecer un dossier transparente en ella.

Entregándoselo a la rubia, que curiosa lo abrió.

Reviendo la foto del sujeto que hasta hace un rato había estado allí.

Llevándose una sorpresa al leer el nombre.

— ¡C-Cao Cao! — Exclamó, leyendo su nombre.

— Exacto, es el descendente del Héroe chino… Y no solo eso… También sabemos que es el portador de una Longinus… Pero no podemos decir con certeza de cual. —

— ¡U-una Longinus! —

— ¿Sabes lo que son? —

— Los artefactos más poderosos jamás hechos por el Dios Bíblico, creados a partir de una falla en el sistema de Sacred Gears… No vivo bajo una piedra, Naruto-sama… — Gruñó.

— No era para que te ofendieras — Rascándose la nuca, riendo nervioso.

— Un descendiente de un héroe… Que además porta un artefacto divino… —

— Peligroso ¿No? —

— Usted podría derrotarlo sin ningún problema. —

— Yo no estaría tan seguro… —

— ¿¡Cómo puede dudar de eso?! —

— Le Fay, estamos hablando de un artefacto divino creado para asesinar Dioses… Aunque no sepamos cual porta en específico, eso sigue siendo un problema. —

— ¡Usted ya tiene experiencia peleando contra Dioses!—

— Le Fay…—

— ¡P-pero es la verdad! ¡U-usted podría! — Notando como el rubio endurecía la mirada, entendiendo el mensaje. — L-lo siento…—

— Aunque… — Ignorando a la rubia. — Depende la Longinus que tenga las chances aumentaran o disminuirán… Pero supongo que podré controlarlo. —

— ¿Tan seguro está de que tendrá que enfrentarlo? —

— Completamente seguro… Es parte de la brigada, es bastante poderoso y su aura e intenciones son malignas, puedo sentirlo… — Confesó. — Me vigila, nos vigila, sabe que he arruinado varios planes de la brigada antes… —

— Sabía que Xenovia es una Seiken… De seguro alguien debe de estar espiando a Xenovia y a Ravel-san en este momento…—

— Es lo más probable… Aunque no están en peligro alguno por ahora…—

— ¿Qué es lo que planea hacer Naruto-sama? —

— Bueno… Habló sobre una misión… — Pensativo. — Quería que lo acompañara, obviamente era sarcasmo… Pero habló en clave al final… Acaso… — Perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

— Naruto-sama…—

— Le Fay. — Reaccionando. — ¿Podrías ayudarme con algo luego? —

— Claro Naruto-sama, pero ¿En qué? —

— Necesito tu ayuda para resolver algo… Algo grande, de seguro sea un enorme fastidio… Pero no será hoy, aun me falta algo de información… Ya sabes, unir los cabos sueltos… —

— Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para serle útil. — Sonriéndole cálidamente.

— Me alegra oír eso. — Devolviéndole la sonrisa. — ¿Me ayudas a preparar la cena? Xenovia y Ravel llegarán dentro de poco. Además, me gustaría que me contaras con detalles la visita a casa de tus padres. — Con una sonrisa cálida.

— Eso… será un placer. — Más que contenta, dirigiéndose a la cocina, junto al rubio, comenzándole a relatar su rápida visita a Wembley.

Su rápida visita a la casa de sus padres…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **3:00 A.M:**

.

.

.

.

Despertándose de repente, completamente exaltado.

Incorporándose de un sopetón, sentado en su cama.

Con gotas de sudor recorriendo todo su cuerpo, sobretodo su rostro.

Respirando arrítmicamente.

Llevándose una mano a su pecho, sintiendo su corazón latir a toda velocidad.

Desesperado, dejando que una sucesión de confusas imágenes bombardearan su cabeza.

Recordando la viva imagen de un par de ojos… recordando una aterradora mirada, extremadamente salvaje.

Ojos que lo miraban como si buscaran devorarlo.

¿Sus pesadillas habían regresado?

Eso parecía, pero esta había sido completamente diferente.

No, en realidad no podía recordar con vividez qué era lo que había soñado.

Sacudiendo la cabeza bruscamente, tratando de alejar las confusas imágenes mentales que lo atormentaban.

Tocando con sus desnudos pies la fría madera del suelo de su habitación.

Caminando a través de ella, iluminado solamente por la tenue luz de la noche.

Sintiendo un intenso ardor por todo su cuerpo.

Dando vueltas dentro de ella, tratando de calmarse, tratando de no pensar en ese dolor, ni en las imágenes dentro de su cabeza.

Fallando estrepitosamente en ello, sintiéndose cada vez peor.

Sin poder evitar la imagen de una mirada totalmente desconocida para él abordar su cabeza.

Sintiéndose nervioso, ansioso, desesperado.

Observado.

Se sentía completamente observado.

Perseguido, como si decenas de miradas lo estuvieran observando a escondidas.

Miradas feroces, miradas de bestias, ocultas en la oscuridad…

Revisando cada rincón de su habitación, abriendo cada cajón, cada minúsculo compartimiento.

Con su propia piel totalmente erizada.

Con miles de escalofríos recorriendo su espalda, envolviéndolo en un abrazo totalmente helado.

Jugando una pulseada con su propia cordura, tratando de no perder, tratando de no perderla.

Saliendo disparado de la habitación.

Tratando de escapar del martirio mental por el cual estaba pasando.

Atravesando el pasillo donde estaban las habitaciones de las chicas.

Toda la casa completamente en silencio.

Prácticamente corriendo, desesperado, llegando a la cocina.

Apoyándose pesadamente en la mesada.

Tratando de calmarse.

Intentando frenar con el inminente ataque de pánico que estaba teniendo.

Bebiendo de manera desesperada agua directamente del grifo.

Lavándose la cara.

Apoyando ambas manos a los costados del fregadero.

Con la cabeza gacha, tratando de controlar su agitada respiración.

Volviendo a fallar enormemente.

— ¡! —

Sintiendo su corazón detenerse por un instante.

Comenzado a sudar excesivamente, con las gotas de sudor recorriendo todo su rostro, cayendo en el fregadero.

Sintiéndose cada vez más y más pesado.

Sosteniéndose sobre sus brazos con fuerza, tratando de no caer desplomado sobre la mesada.

Con su corazón latiendo cada vez más y más rápido, como si estuviera por salírsele disparado de su propio pecho en cualquier momento.

Volteando su cuerpo dificultosamente, luchando contra su propio peso.

Viéndola de frente, examinándola de arriba a abajo.

De baja estatura.

Su piel pálida como la luna.

Completamente vestida de negro.

Observándolo retorcerse sin siquiera inmutarse.

Comenzando a recuperar la cordura.

Tomando nuevamente el control de su cuerpo y sus acciones.

Intentando vanamente ejecutar un sello con sus manos.

— ¿Quieres enfrentarte a mí? — Con su neutra voz.

Dando un paso al frente.

Haciendo que el rubio caiga sobre su rodilla.

Tratando vanamente ponerse de pie, gruñendo entre dientes.

— Tienes las agallas para siquiera pensar en hacerme frente… —

— ¡Cierra tu sucia boca! — Exclamó, colérico. Preso de su aura.

— Tenía entendido que eras un tipo pacífico. —

— ¡¿Y dejar que les hagas daño sin pelear?! —

— Sí te refieres a las demás humanas que duermen aquí, no les haré daño…—

— ¿¡Por qué debería creerte!? — Intentando nuevamente levantarse, luchando con todas sus fuerzas.

— No me interesan en lo más mínimo… — Notando como seguía forcejeando. — Deja de intentarlo, no podrás hacerme frente, mi aura te detiene. —

— ¡No me tomes por débil! ¡Ademas, aunque no pueda hacerte frente, te usaré para descargar mi ira en ti! —

— Oh, así que tienes sentimientos negativos habitando en tu interior… Eres como la mayoría de los humanos… — Algo decepcionada.

— ¡Jamás en tu inmortal existencia trates de compararme con nadie, Ouroboros! — Mencionando su nombre por primera vez.

La mismisima diosa dragón Ouroboros…

— Aunque me reconociste desde el principio, pudiste sentir mi presencia… Y soportas mi aura sin desmayarte… —

— ¡No me interesa nada de lo que digas! —

— Y… Sin pasar por alto tu poder o la historia que llevas contigo… En tus ojos y en tu actitud se nota algo que te diferencia del resto… —

— ¡Deja de adularme maldita sea! ¡Me tienes a tu merced, ¿no?! ¡Mátame de una vez!—

— Aunque lo pidas no lo haré, no estoy aquí para efectuar algo tan banal como eso… No tengo ninguna razón para matarte…—

— ¡¿Entonces para qué estás aquí?! ¡¿Cao Cao te ha pedido que vengas?! ¿¡Él te ha dicho dónde estaba?!—

— No actúo a consecuencia de él, y no, yo ya lo sabía… De hecho yo fui quien le informó de donde estabas… —

— ¿¡Por qué se lo dijiste!? ¡¿C-Cómo es que lo sabías?! —

— No fue difícil encontrarte… El humano me dijo que le gustaría que formaras parte de la brigada… No me pareció mala idea, desde entonces comencé a observarte…—

— ¡Pues déjame decirte que esa fue una terrible idea! —

— ¿Por qué eres tan hostil? Ya te he dicho, no he venido a hacerte daño —

Dejando de forcejear.

— ¿Me dirás siquiera para qué has venido? — intentado calmarse.

— Tengo curiosidad sobre ti. — Reiteró, sorprendiendo al rubio.

Observándolo de arriba abajo, con un deje de curiosidad en sus ojos

—…—

— Se de tu pasado… Sé lo que eres… Un shinobi. —

— Te pido por favor que no vuelvas a mencionar jamás esa palabra en mi presencia. — Susurró, entre dientes, sumido en una total cólera, tratando de suprimirla lo máximo posible.

— Pese a estar lleno de ira en este momento de igual manera pides por favor… Curioso… Eres diferente, Uzumaki Naruto. —

— Se me ha hecho costumbre escuchar eso, hasta ya comienzo a creérmelo… — Haciendo un breve silencio. — ¡Desde que llegaste que solo balbuceas cosas sin sentido! ¿¡Siquiera algo de lo que dices es verdad!? ¡Eres el Dios dragón Ouroboros maldita sea! ¡Lider de la Brigada del Khaos! ¡Se supone que soy un enemigo para ustedes! —

— El que hayas arruinado los planes de los demás miembros no te convierte en mi enemigo… Sólo tengo un enemigo, y ese no eres tú… —

— ¿Entonces a qué viniste? —

— Quería verte más de cerca… Interactuar contigo, solo eso… Pero debo decirte que nuestro pequeño encuentro ha terminado, Uzumaki Naruto. — Sentenció.

Preparándose para irse.

— ¡E-espera! — intentando levantarse, fallando nuevamente. — ¡¿P-por qué?! ¡¿P-por qué despierto la curiosidad de todos?! ¡No soy tan interesante como ustedes creen maldición! ¡No soy diferente en nada! — Le gritó, frustrado.

— Te aseguro que sí, eres mucho más diferente e interesante de lo que pareces… Además… — Comenzando a ser envuelta en un espiral de fuego. — He venido porque él me lo pidió… Estuve aquí hoy porque él quería conocerte con urgencia, pidió para verte… —

— ¡¿A quién te refieres?! —

— Esta no será la última vez que nos veamos Uzumaki Naruto, volveré a visitarte pronto…— Sentenció, desapareciendo envuelta en llamas.

Dejando al rubio solo en la escena.

Arrodillado en el suelo de su cocina.

Temblando levemente.

Liberado ya del radio de alcance del aura de Ouroboros.

Vomitando algunos jugos gástricos, mezclados con su propia sangre.

Sudando. Respirando agitado.

Totalmente descompuesto.

El aura de poder de Ouroboros le había afectado terriblemente.

Dándole un ataque de pánico tremendo.

Casi llevándolo a la irremediable locura.

Dejándolo solo en la cocina, desplomado, medio moribundo.

Preguntándose en su cabeza si todo lo que habia vivido esa noche era real.

Las chicas no habían aparecido, lo más probable es que estuvieran desmayadas…

El aura de un Dios.

Le traía horribles recuerdos.

El aura de Ouroboros había despertado un trauma en él.

Un trauma que tal vez tenía desde ya hace tiempo…

¿Acaso el aura y el poder de un Dios podía hacerle tan mal psíquicamente?

¿Acaso recordar esa aura lo hacía tan vulnerable?

Con esas y muchas más preguntas en la cabeza, terminantemente cayó dormido, inconciente.

* * *

Bostezando enormemente, como si se tratara de un oso.

Estirándose, sentado en el sillón de la biblioteca, frente al escritorio, en una improvisada oficina.

Tratando enormemente de poner toda su atención en los múltiples papeles que habían esparcidos a lo largo del escritorio.

Intentando de igual manera el alejar cualquier pensamiento de lo que le había estado pasando los últimos días…

El encuentro con Ouroboros.

El enorme ataque de pánico que le había provocado el sentir su imponente aura.

Los sueños, las imágenes mentales que bombardeaban su cabeza cuando intentaba dormir.

Y, eventualmente, los múltiples problemas para descansar que le estaban provocando…

De nuevo donde había empezado…

Estaba cansado, había tenido problemas para dormir, y, desgraciadamente, no era bueno ocultándolo…

— Sí que se ve cansado Naruto-sama… ¿No quiere irse a dormir? — Le habló Le Fay, parada frente al escritorio, ayudándolo en ese momento.

— No Le Fay… Esto es demasiado importante como para dejarlo para después… —

— Eso lo entiendo, pero… ¿No ha dormido bien últimamente, no es así? —

— Me he estado desvelando con esto. — Le mintió.

Aparentemente nadie se había dado cuenta de la "visita" de Ouroboros noches atrás, y él no tenía pensado cambiar eso.

— Ya…— Cambiando de tema. — Pakkura-sama sí que ha podido conseguir mucha información…—

— No ha sido solo ella, Mafura también ha ayudado… Esos dos sí que son los mejores cuando de espionaje se trata — Afirmó.

— ¿Cuándo atacarán? —

— Esperarán al plerinurio de fin de mes… —

— Dentro de dos días…—

— Exactamente…— Afirmó. — Será bastante difícil… Todavía no he podido resolver qué es lo que haré… Ni Cómo lo haré. —

— Haremos. — Corrigió.

— ¿Eh? —

— Yo también iré. — Afirmó, seria.

— Oh, si, claro. Lo siento. — Se disculpó, riendo nervioso.

— ¿No podemos pedir audiencia y explicarles lo que sucede? —

— Eso es imposible. — Sentenció. — Los vampiros jamás aceptaran una reunión con humanos… Mucho menos una para mañana… Además, de seguro deben estar más que felices con esta situación…—

— ¿Felices por entrar en una guerra entre razas? —

— Ninguno de los dos bandos lo ven como una guerra entre razas… Esto más bien es una disputa de casas, una guerra de apellidos, la casa Weerwolf quiere demostrar que es la casa más dominante, no sólo entre los licántropos, sino de entre todas las razas antiguas…—

— La casa de licántropos Weerwolf se medirá ante la casa de vampiros Vladi… ¿Eso significa que no pedirán ayuda a ninguna otra casa? —

— No… Pakkura ha espiado a los Varclarc, geográficamente son los licántropos más cercanos a la Ciudadela de los Vladi, pero al parecer esa disputa no les interesa lo más mínimo. —

— Entonces tampoco recibirán ayuda de la Brigada del Khaos…—

— No… Aunque de ellos si podemos dar por hecho que de seguro se aprovecharán de toda esta situación. —

— Cao Cao… —

— La vez que vino lo expresó en código, pero era muy sencillo de entender… Quiere el secreto de la casa Vladi… Quiere a su "arma" secreta…—

— El pequeño Gasper Vladi…— Tomando la hoja con su información del escritorio. — Hijo del actual líder de la casa Vladi, de sangre mestiza, un dhampiro… — Leyó.

— Al parecer el pequeño, además de tener un poder vampírico que sobrepasa la alta estipulada también cuenta con un Sacred Gear… Una muy poderosa...—

— Se encuentra aislado… completamente apartado… Tiene prohibido pasearse por la ciudadela… —

— Así es, lo tienen aislado en una torre, la más alta de la ciudadela de los Vladi, conectada directamente con el castillo de la familia real…—

— Aparte de lidiar con la discriminación por su estatus de mestizo, también lo mantienen aislado de su sociedad por ser un "peligro"… Son desagradables… No tienen perdón…—

— Ciertamente lo son, pero eso no importa ahora… — Haciendo una pausa. — Mi deber… Nuestro deber es sacar al pequeño Gasper de allí con vida, sano y salvo. —

— No parece algo muy difícil. —

— Créeme, lo será… Cao Cao seguro se aparecerá, junto con su grupo, y no tenemos ni idea de cuantos son ni qué tan fuertes pueden llegar a ser… Además… Los Weerwolf de seguro clamarán por la cabeza del niño, por la de él y por la de toda su familia… —

— Aun así, debemos ir y sacar al pequeño Vladi de allí, no creo que se merezca nada malo… —

— Eso está más que claro… Pero todavía no logro resolver cómo lo sacaremos de allí sin llamar la atención… Ni tampoco a donde llevar al chico para qué esté cien por ciento a salvo…—

— Pues yo creo que tendremos que mudarnos a un lugar un poco más grande… — Sonriendo nerviosa.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! — Exclamó. — ¡De ninguna manera! — Se negó rotundamente.

— ¡N-Naruto-sama! — Le reprochó.

— ¡Ya es mucho! ¡Ya tengo suficiente con ustedes tres! —

— ¡Sea buena gente! —

— ¡A esta altura ya no estoy para ser niñero! ¡Le Fay! ¡¿Cuantos años tendrá ese niño?! ¡¿Diez?! ¡¿Once?! —

— ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! ¡Cuando usted me conoció tenía apenas once años! —

— ¡E-era diferente! ¡P-por ese momento eras la única! ¡Con él ya serían cuatro! ¡N-no sé si daré abasto con tanta gente! — Se defendió.

— ¡Naruto-sama! ¡Usted es un insensible y…

*Toc Toc Toc*

Siendo interrumpidos por los toquidos a la puerta.

Ladeando ambos la cabeza confundidos.

— Con permiso Naruto-sama — Escucharon del otro lado.

Viendo como tras la puerta aparecía la figuraba de Ravel, entrando en la habitación.

Cargando con ella una bandeja con dos tazas humeantes.

— Creí que estarían trabajando en algo importante… Así que pensé en prepararles algo para beber…— Algo nerviosa.

Dejando la bandeja sobre el escritorio.

Alcanzándoles a cada uno una taza.

— Té negro para Le Fay-san y un café para Naruto-sama… Sepan disculpar si no me han salido bien… No estoy muy familiarizada aun con este tipo de cosas…— Jugando con sus dedos.

— Ravel, está fantástico. — Degustando el café.

— Muchísimas gracias Ravel-san — Agradeció la rubia, sonriente.

— M-me alegro que sea de su agrado. — sonrojada, sonriente.

Visualizando los papeles sobre el escritorio.

— ¿Qué era lo que veían? — Revisando los papeles. — Los oí discutir hace unos momentos… ¿Quién es él? — Tomando entre sus manos la foto de Gasper Vladi.

— N-no es nadie en especial — Mintió el rubio.

— Ravel-san, ese es el futuro miembro de esta "familia" — Dijo la inglesa con una sonrisa, ignorando el comentario del rubio. — Vendrá a vivir con nosotros dentro de poco…—

— Oh… ¿De verdad?... — Mirando la foto curiosa. —Oh, es un vam- —

— ¿Qué hacen todos aquí? — habló la peli azul, entrando en el cuarto tan campante como siempre, interrumpiendo a la Phoenix. — ¿Están jugando a algo? He oído sus gritos hace poco… ¿Qué discutían? —

— Xenovia… ¿Qué te parecería si te dijera que un pequeño niño vendrá a vivir con nosotros dentro de poco? — Le dijo la maga, abrazándola, sonriéndole.

— ¿Un pequeño niño?... Le Fay… ¿Estás embarazada? — Preguntó, mirándola curiosa.

— ¡¿Q-QUÉ?! ¡N-NO! ¡X-XENOVIA! — Completamente roja, apenada, tapando su rostro..

— Oh… Ya entiendo… ¿Ravel Está embarazada? —

— ¡X-Xenovia-san! ¡Y-yo no!... ¡T-tu osas…! — Tartamudeó la Phoenix.

— Ah… Ya entendí…. ¿Entonces yo estoy embarazada? —

— ¡NADIE ESTA EMBARAZADA MALDITA SEA! — exclamó el rubio, harto de esa discusión.

— ¿¡Por qué dices algo como eso Xenovia!? —

— No lo sé… Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió cuando dijiste que un niño vendría…— Explicó.

— ¿Tienes idea de donde vienen los bebés? — Le preguntó.

— No, para nada. ¿Podrías decirme de dónde vienen? —

— M-más tarde te lo digo…— sonrojada, todavía algo avergonzada.

— ¿Qué es lo que hacen aquí? — Caminando hasta el escritorio, arrebatándole la foto a Ravel de las manos. — ¿Quién es él? — Observando la foto atentamente. — Parece como si no hubiera tomado sol nunca en su vida…—

— Es porque es un vampiro Xenovia. —

— ¿Un vampiro? —

— Así es. Él era al que me refería cuando te dije que un niño vendría a vivir con nosotros… Cuando iniciaste todo ese disparate…—

— Oh… Lamento la confusión… ¿Vendrá a vivir con nosotros? Eso sería genial… Nunca he visto un vampiro. — Con brillo en los ojos.

— ¿No? Qué raro, no son muy difíciles de encontrar… De hecho, uno de los peones de mi hermano mayor es un vampiro…—

— ¿De veras? Wow… ¿Qué es un peón? —

— ¿¡Q-qué!? ¿¡N-no sabes lo que es un peón!? — Sorprendida.

— Ravel… Xenovia no viene del mundo sobrenatural…Hay algunas cosas que todavía no las sabe… —

— Naruto… ¿Puedo hacer de ese niño mi peón? — Rogó, entusiasmada.

— ¡X-Xenovia! ¡E-eso es cosa de demonios! —

— ¡D-dejen de hacerse ilusiones! — Exclamó. — ¡Nadie más vendrá a esta casa! —

— Oh…Pero yo quería que un vampiro fuera mi peón…— Decepcionada.

— ¡N-Naruto-sama! ¡Insensible! —

— No entiendo… ¿Qué es lo que sucede con ese niño?... — Dijo la Phoenix, tomando los papeles del escritorio.

Leyéndolos atentamente.

— Oh… ¡Es Gasper Vladi…! — Exclamó. — ¿Hay problemas con la casa Vladi? —

— No precisamente con la casa Vladi… ¿Lo conoces? — Preguntó la inglesa.

— A él personalmente no… Pero su casa y la mía tienen una pequeña alianza, sólo por las lágrimas del Phoenix…. Si necesitan algo respecto a su casa podría ayudar… —

— Tu ayuda nos podría servir Ravel-san… — Sonriéndole.

— No creo que sea correcto que te envuelvas con esto…— Le dijo el rubio.

— ¡Naruto-sama! —

— ¿Hay problemas? — Preguntó la italiana.

— … —

— Naruto-sama, cuénteles, no vale la pena ocultar nada. —

— Tal vez le pueda servir de algo… —

— Qué remedio…— Suspiró, perdiendo la discusión. — Los Vladi se preparan para una Guerra… Una disputa de casas, entre Hombres lobo y vampiros… —

— ¿Hombres lobo? Wow… Tal como en las películas…—

— ¡Xenovia! ¡Concéntrate! —

— ¿Se puede saber que casa en específico? Porque creía que los Vladi se llevaban bien con los licántropos de Rumania… — Preguntó la Phoenix, notando experiencia en ese asunto.

— Vaya Ravel… Sí que estás informada sobre todo esto… Me sorprendes. — La aduló el rubio.

— B-bueno… S-siempre he recibido clases sobre r-razas y el mundo mágico… — Susurró apenada.

— Los Weerwolf… Ellos son los que planean atacar la ciudadela. —

— Ya veo… ¿Y cuál es el problema? ¿Acaso tiene pensado intervenir por los Vladi? No creo que estén muy a gusto con ello…—

— Intervenir sí… Pero no específicamente por los Vladi…— Confundiendo al a rubia. — ¿Qué sabes del pequeño Gasper? —

— "El hijo maldito de la casa Vladi"…Al menos así me lo presentaron… Odiado por ser mestizo, temido y aislado por portar una sacred gear, y ser mucho más poderoso que los miembros de su familia… Dicen que tiene un poder increíble, que no puede controlar, ni siquiera los miembros de su familia lo pueden controlar, que está fuera de control…—

— Exacto… "La temida arma secreta de los vampiros"… Llegado el momento planean utilizar sus poderes como si fuera un arma…— Explicó. — El problema es, que los vampiros no son los únicos que planean utilizarlo de ese modo… —

— ¿Los Weerwolf? —

— No, los Weerwolf quieren su cabeza, no su poder… Me refiero a la Brigada del Khaos…—

— Los terroristas…— Afirmó.

— Recuerdo ese nombre…. Más de una vez me dijiste que debería de cuidarme de ellos…—

— Así es Xenovia… Bueno, la cuestión es que ellos planean llevarse al pequeño Vladi en el medio de la trifulca, y utilizar su poder a conveniencia…. Transformarlo es su propia arma de uso y disfrute…—

—…— La peli azul no emuló palabra alguna, entristeciendo apenas la mirada.

— ¿Cómo lo descubrió? ¿Está cien por ciento seguro de eso Naruto-sama? —

— No interesa como lo sabemos, es algo bastante largo y complejo… Lo que importa es que sí, lo sabemos, y es cien por ciento seguro que planean interferir…—

— Usar a un pequeño niño de arma… Eso es algo terrible…— Susurró Xenovia.

— ¿Qué es lo que planean hacer? —

— A grandes rasgos, simplemente infiltrarnos en la ciudadela, sacar al pequeño Vladi de allí y largarnos tan rápido como podamos…— Explicó la inglesa

— Suena sencillo si lo dices de esa manera, Le Fay… —

— Entiendo, y luego traer al pequeño Gasper aquí…—

— Exactamente…—

— ¿¡Qué!? ¡No! — Se quejó el Uzumaki-

— Ya veo… Yo también quiero ir…— Pidió la Phoenix.

— Cuenten conmigo, yo también iré. —

— No habrá problema con eso —

— ¡Claro que habrá problema con eso! ¡Jamás lo permitiría! — Irritado. — ¡Oigan! ¿Me están escuchando? —

— Deberían de llevarse bastante abrigo… Hace mucho frío en Rumania. —

— Tienes razón, no lo había pensado... Me pregunto si el clima será parecido al de Italia… —

— ¡Dejen de ignorarme! — Gritó, interrumpiendo a ambas, llamando su atención. — ¡Con Le Fay es suficiente! ¡De ninguna manera dejaré que me acompañen! Tus padres me matarán Ravel. Y tú no estás lista para algo como esto Xenovia…—

— ¡Claro que estoy preparada! ¡Vengo entrenando desde hace meses! ¡Tú mismo me lo dijiste, estaba evolucionando a pasos agigantados! —

— Se lo que dije… Pero esto es diferente…—

— ¡Es mi momento! ¡La idea de participar en una batalla de verdad hace que mi corazón se retuerza de la emoción!… Además… Quiero ayudar a ese pequeño Vampiro…—

— Xenovia, aunque no lo parezca, será demasiado peligroso…—

— Eso no interesa, ya estamos listas, ya no somos unas niñas… Bueno, Ravel tal vez sí lo sea…—

— ¡X-Xenovia-san! ¡Recuerda que sólo eres un año más grande que yo!— Enfadada, con las mejillas rojas. — Yo también iré. —

— Ravel... Tus padres me matarán si se enteran…—

— Ellos no tienen nada que ver en esto… Además, no me subestime Naruto-sama, puede que sea la más pequeña de las tres… Pero soy una demonio de clase alta, soy una miembro de la casa Phoenix. No importa qué me hagan, jamás podrán hacerme daño… —

—…— Dejando al rubio sin palabras.

— Entonces está más que decidido, iremos los cuatro. —

— Así parece. —

— ¡Oye! Que todavía no digo que sí…—

— Oh… ¿Todavía le queda algún argumento válido? — Preguntó la maga, mirando al Uzumaki, junto con la italiana y la demonio.

— Sólo… Déjenme pensarlo…— Dijo, desviando la mirada.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

…Rumania.

El frío y viejo País de Rumania.

El país que dividía Europa Central con Europa del Suroeste.

Ni muy grande ni muy pequeño, ni muy rico ni muy pobre.

Entre los Ciento noventa y tres países que existían en el mundo humano, Rumania era tan solo uno más de ello.

Sin muchas atracciones turísticas, de clima frío, con algún que otro paisaje hermoso, la realidad era que se trataba de un país que pasaba desapercibido ante los ojos del humano promedio.

Pero, para los pertenecientes al mundo sobrenatural, o los que estaban interesados en él, Rumania era un país lleno de Historia.

El país en la que vivieron el primer Hombre Lobo y el primer Vampiro históricamente conocidos.

El país que le dio su nombre y su historia al famoso y legendario mar negro.

El país que contaba con las regiones más históricas en las cuales el mundo sobrenatural y el mundo humano se unieron, donde colisionaron.

Bueno, todo eso sería la respuesta que daría Le Fay si le preguntaran acerca de Rumania.

Pensativo trató de centrarse nuevamente en lo que estaba pensando antes.

Suspirando profundamente por la boca.

Viendo el aire salir de su boca congelarse repentinamente.

Volviendo a preguntarse ¿Cómo es que había llegado a esa situación?

Batallando con el intenso frío de los largos y profundos inviernos que transcurrían en Europa Central.

Más precisamente batallando con el frío del invierno de Transilvania.

La antigua y famosa ciudad Transilvania…

Capital por excelencia del mundo de los vampiros.

Ciudad que alojaba probablemente la más famosa casa de Vampiros…

La casa de vampiros Vladi.

Exactamente donde se encontraba en esos momentos.

Dentro de su ciudadela, sobre el techo de un edificio, manteniéndose oculto.

Visualizando desde allí toda el área que comprendía la ciudadela, estudiándola.

Hasta ahí todo bien, no había nada fuera de lo normal en ello.

Era la misión que tenía, y hasta ahora todo transcurría como debía ser desde un principio.

Pero…

— ¡Achu! — Estornudo la Phoenix, tapándose inmediatamente la boca con ambas manos, fallando en la orden de no hacer ruido.

— ¿Tienes frío? Pensé que al dominar el fuego el frío no te afectaría…— Dijo la peli azul, extrañada.

— ¡C-claro que no me afecta! ¡D-de seguro alguien debe estar hablando de mí! ¡S-sí, eso es! — Titiritando al hablar, sonando poco creíble.

Abrazándose a sí misma, afectada por las bajas temperaturas.

— ¡Hagan silencio! — Susurró la maga rubia, retándolas.

Observando la ciudadela, contando la cantidad de vampiros que encontraba rondando por las calles.

…Sí, esa era su situación. Escondido en el techo de un edificio, en territorio de la casa Vladi, junto con tres chicas adolescentes, y para colmo una era un demonio…

Lo descabellado que sonaría eso si se lo contara a algún humano promedio…

Recordando cómo era que había accedido a eso.

Recordando como hace 24 horas exactas había exclamado su famosa frase _"Déjenme pensarlo_ " _._

A lo largo de los meses esa frase había cambiado de significado…

Hasta el mismo sabía que esa frase en realidad ahora significaba _"Sí, aceptaré"_

Regañándose a sí mismo por eso.

¿Qué tan blando se había vuelto?

Sí, esa era la expresión correcta para él.

Se había ablandado.

Antes de ninguna manera hubiera dejado que lo acompañaran en esa misión.

Y sin embargo ahí estaba, junto con Ravel, Xenovia y Le Fay…

Aunque no las había obligado, ellas se lo habían pedido.

Además que le habían dejado en claro que ya no eran unas niñas, y que sabían defenderse…

Le Fay se había graduado de la academia de magos del Golden Dawn con tan solo Nueve años… Era, históricamente, la persona más joven en graduarse de esa academia.

Xenovia era la Seiken de la mismisima espada sacra Durandal, y él mismo le había enseñado personalmente todo lo que él sabía respecto a espadas y defensa personal… Podía decir con seguridad que Xenovia era su Discípula, y había aprendido más que bien…

De Ravel desgraciadamente no podía decir mucho, la conocía hace relativamente poco, y al principio no todo había sido color de rosas… Pero habían entrenado varias veces, y ella se notaba bastante segura de si misma, sabía perfectamente lo que hacía… Y era una demonio de clase alta, hija de Lord y Lady Phoenix, cualquiera que la subestimara estaría muy equivocado…

Pero… ¿Estaba bien que las haya traído?

— Naruto-sama… ¿Qué haremos? — Preguntó la maga.

— ¿hmm? Sí… No, espera ¿Qué? — Volviendo de sus pensamientos.

— Naruto-sama… Preste atención…—

— Sí, lo siento… Estaba desvariando… ¿Cómo están las calles? —

— Bastante concurridas por vampiros… Están más que alerta, de seguro todos sabrán cómo defenderse, están esperando a los licántropos…— Informó la rubia Phoenix.

— Ya veo, supongo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es actuar a escondidas… —

— ¿Por qué no los enfrentamos? — Preguntó la peli azul.

— Xenovia-san ¿Qué no me escuchas cuando hablo? — Se quejó Ravel.

— A decir la verdad no…— Como si nada. — Suelo ignorar la mitad de las cosas que dices…—

— ¡X-Xenovia-san! —

— Lo siento, es que sueles hablar mucho…— Se disculó

— No, no podemos… Son muchos, y pelear contra ellos sería algo muy innecesario, ellos no son nuestros enemigos. —

— Supongo que tienes razón… Qué lástima, de verdad quería pelear hoy…—

— No lo des por descartado…— Sin mirarla a los ojos, observando un imponente edificio a lo lejos, al lado de un inmenso castillo.

El edificio más alto de la ciudadela.

El lugar donde tenían aislado al pequeño Gasper Vladi, el heredero de la casa Vladi…

— ¿Qué tan lejos estamos? —

— Calculo que unos seis… siete kilómetros… — Dijo la maga.

— Y transportarnos allí no es una opción…—

— ¿Por qué?— Preguntó Xenovia.

— Los vampiros pueden sentír la energía muy fácilmente, se darían cuenta al segundo… Además que su visión y olfato es demasiado agudo…—

— Wow… Me siento como una ignorante al lado de ustedes tres…—

— Tal vez no estás tan errada al sentir eso…—

— ¡Ravel-san! ¡No seas mala con Xenovia!. —

— L-lo siento, se me ha escapado…— Se disculpó.

— ¡Hagan silencio! — las retó él Uzumaki. — ¿Qué hora es? —

— Las once veinte…—

— Ya… Será mejor que no perdamos él tiempo, de seguro atacarán cuando la luna alcance su punto máximo... — Explicó Naruto.

Saltando del edificio, corriendo por un callejón bastante oscuro, seguido de las tres muchachas, ocultos, tratando en todo momento por no ser vistos ni escuchados…

Actuando con total cautela, tenían todavía un rato hasta medianoche, pero no debían confiarse… Los de la Brigada podían intervenir en cualquier momento, y el cuándo lo harían todavía era un completo misterio…

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Ciudadela de la Casa vampírica Vladi: 11:45 P.M**_ _ **.**_

.

.

Subiendo las escaleras, dirigiéndose a la cima del edificio, corriendo a toda prisa.

Siendo seguido de cerca por las tres adolescentes.

Llegando al final de las escaleras.

Entrando en el edificio, visualizando un pasillo bastante amplio, junto con un corredor al final de este.

— Le Fay…—

— Ya lo he analizado Naruto-sama. — Se adelantó. — La habitación donde se encuentra Gasper Vladi está por aquél corredor, justo al final de este…No hay vampiros cerca, al menos no en este piso. —

— Perfecto. — Sonriendo. — Ustedes dos quédense aquí, Le Fay, tu acompáñame, de seguro necesitaré tu ayuda para retirar los sellos. — Indicó.

— Será un placer Naruto-sama — Corriendo a través del enorme pasillo, siguiendo de cerca al Uzumaki.

Dejando atrás a la Seiken y a la demonio…

— Ughm, no es justo… Yo también podría ayudar de alguna manera…—

— Esto es triste…—

— ¿Qué nos dejen atrás? Ya lo creo…—

— No, que tampoco haya alguien con quien luchar en esta sala…— Entristecida.

— Eso es… Algo extraño…— Caminando hasta la ventana más cercana a ella.

Viendo a través del vidrio.

Visualizando la luna. Intuyendo que de seguro ya era media noche, debido al tamaño de la luna.

Posando su vista en la enorme entrada a la ciudadela.

Viéndola arder en llamas, con ingentes cantidades de humo cubriendo la ciudad.

Los vampiros luchando contra lobos gigantes… Los famosos hombres-lobo.

Al parecer el ataque había comenzado…

La famosa guerra se hacía presente.

— ¡Xenovia, ven a ver esto! —

— ¿Qué sucede? —

— ¡E-el ataque a comenzado! ¡Los hombres-lobo invaden la ciudadela! —

— ¡¿Quién demonios son ustedes?! — Escucharon ambas, desde el final del pasillo.

Viendo como varios tipos de piel pálida las observaban hostilmente…

— ¡Están del lado de los Licantropos ¿No es así?!—

— ¡Nos descubrieron! — Exclamó la Phoenix, juntándose con la italiana.

Estáticas en el medio del lugar.

— ¡Oigan! ¿¡Ustedes les permitieron entrar!? — Escucharon detrás de ellas.

Desde las escaleras, donde más vampiros hacían acto de presencia.

— Xenovia… ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer? — Preguntó la Phoenix, algo preocupada, junto a la peliazul.

Viéndose completamente rodeadas por vampiros.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Lo que he estado queriendo hacer desde que llegamos aquí… — Estirando su brazo.

Invocando a Durandal.

Sacándola de su dimensión personal, empuñándola.

— Luchar. — Terminó de decir, corriendo con Durandal en la mano hacia los vampiros.

Blandiendo la espada con mucho entusiasmo.

Sin dar marcha atrás a la pelea que tenía por delante.

Una posible batalla se le había presentado, y por nada, absolutamente nada del mundo la iba a dejar pasar.

Era un hecho, la misión en la Ciudadela de los Vladi oficialmente había comenzado…

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Al fin lo terminé!

No sé por qué pero siento que me he demorado más de la cuenta.

Me he atrasado un par de horas, teóricamente era para el domingo, pero aquí en mi país ya es Lunes…

¿Costó? Sí, muchísimo, tiene muchas cosas, está muy cargado, pero disfruté muchísimo el escribirlo, y eso que me he trabado más de una vez...

Bueno gente, se acabó lo que se daba, paremos con la chacota, ahora es oficial… La historia comienza a moverse, ahora será emocionante, con más acción, etc etc etc.

Espero que con este capítulo hayan quedado con el culo en la mano (No literalmente jaja) Como ya dije vino cargado. Aunque, cada uno reacciona a algo de diferente manera supongo.

Uff… 4 capítulos (5 con este) más de 3.000 visitas, 62 followers y 65 favs… Me parece una barbaridad! Aunque también agrega un poco de presión…

Aunque debo decir que se quedaron un poco cortos con los reviews, o no le ponen a ganas o entienden la historia a la perfección, no se como reaccionar! (Mentira, Con que solo se dignen a leer mi historia ya es más que suficiente.)

Dejen dudas, sugerencias u opiniones en los Review gente, comenten, insulten, no me molesta que algo no les agrade, pero háganmelo saber!

Ugh… Ahora…en que carajo me he metido! jajaj

¡Creanlo o no, pero termino con esto y me marcho a escribir la segunda parte!

.

.

.

 **REVIEWS:**

 **Darkiller:** Mmm, no creo que sea por eso, a lo mejor sea por otra cosa que aclararé más adelante, pero nada está descartado… ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado! ¡Saludos y gracias por comentar!

 **Mario.R.E:** A Kurama no, lamentablemente no lo tiene… Al modo sabio sí… No me gusta adelantar cosas pero no creo que eso sea un secreto a guardar a largo plazo jajaja… Gracias por comentar y leer!

 **Bladetri:** Gracias por tu like! Si, harem va a haber! ¡No se preocupen muchachos! Dxd sin harem no es dxd! Saludos!

 **Loquín:** Lo que cambia la vida de un hombre cuando lo pones a cargo de algo! Y encima tres! Para colmo lo vuelven loco! Me alegro que te guste! Es verdad que la escribo para mí, pero en mucho mayor parte para ustedes! Saludos y hasta la proxima!

 **Zafir09:** Me alegro que te haya gustado! Prometo que Pakkura (O cualquier otro personaje que agregue) No serán de relleno o completamente random, tienen un fin y una historia detrás. Sí, Lady Phoenix es directa y amenazante… Me alegro que te guste! Saludos!

¡Si seguís adivinando el futuro me vas a dejar sin trabajo! (No adelanto nada jaja)

 **Diegobrando:** Hola denuevo! Me alegro que te guste!

¿Odín lolicon? ¿Quién sabe? El viejo tiene sus secretos…

¿Naruto Lolicon? Tiene todo el sentido del mundo! Jajaja

Ya sabes…Rossweise es Rossweise.

¿Quién sabe? Tus preguntas no incomodan para nada!

Me alegro que se haya entendido, no volveré a tener tal graso error, trataré de editar los primeros 2 capitulos también.

Si, tienes razón. Gracias por leer! Hasta la próxima!

.

.

.

.

Eso es todo gente! Nos vemos!


	6. Cap 6: Guerra en el invierno europeo: II

_Aprovecho para aclarar que ninguno de los personajes, objetos, ni tampoco habilidades ya registradas me pertenecen. Sólo los utilizo para moldear este fanfic amateur._

 _Además, debido al lenguaje, palabras utilizadas, expresiones, y los varios géneros literarios que caracterizan esta historia, lo siguiente debe ser considerado apta para mayores de 16 años. Leer lo siguiente bajo la responsabilidad propia de cada uno_

* * *

 **Memorias…**

 **Capítulo 6: Guerra en el invierno Europeo: Parte II:**

* * *

.

.

.

— Xenovia… ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer? — Preguntó la Phoenix, algo preocupada, junto a la peli azul.

Viéndose completamente rodeadas por vampiros.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Lo que he estado queriendo hacer desde que llegamos aquí… — Estirando su brazo.

Invocando a Durandal.

Sacándola de su dimensión personal, empuñándola.

— Luchar. — Terminó de decir, corriendo con Durandal en la mano hacia los vampiros.

Blandiendo la espada con mucho entusiasmo.

— ¡Protejan al sangre impura! ¡No dejen a ninguna con vida! — Exclamó uno de los guardias.

Dirigiéndose hacia los que estaban en las escaleras.

Saltando sobre los vampiros.

Blandiendo su espada en el aire. Cortando verticalmente al vampiro que había hablado.

Aterrizando con los pies sobre el suelo, agachándose en el lugar, esquivando una patada alta de uno de los vampiros.

Rebanándole la pierna con su enorme espada.

— ¡Mocosa insolente! — Gritó el más cercano a ella.

Juntando sus manos, intentando invocar un hechizo.

Cayendo al suelo, completamente calcinado, quejándose a horrores, gritando del dolor.

— ¡No me gusta que me ignoren! — Chilló la Phoenix, cubriendo a la italiana.

— Muchas gracias Ravel —

— ¡Idiota! ¡Avísame cuando pienses hacer una estupidez como esa! — Le recriminó.

Corriendo en dirección a la peli azul.

Viéndola asesinar a sangre fría a los dos vampiros que quedaban.

Pegándose a ella.

— ¡No dejen que escapen! — Gritó uno de los vampiros, en la otra punta de la enorme habitación.

Estirando los brazos en dirección a las dos jóvenes, siendo imitado por sus camaradas.

Convocando tras de ellos una intensa ola de oscuridad, completamente negra.

Lanzándoselas a ambas.

— ¡Xenovia! — Chilló, asustada.

Viendo como la italiana blandía la espada frente a ella.

Liberando una atrofiante aura sacra desde la hoja de la espada.

Siendo arrojada como si fuera una enorme ola.

Chocando contra la magia vampírica, arrastrándola de regreso como si nada.

Llevándose consigo a los vampiros, impactando sobre el techo, derrumbándose estrepitosamente, dejando la habitación en ruinas…

— ¡Xenovia! ¡Te has pasado un continente! — Viendo el desastre que había provocado.

— No creo que sea para tanto…—

— ¡Derrumbaste medio techo! ¡Dime como pasaremos hacia donde están Le Fay-san y Naruto-sama! —

— Podríamos pasar por la fuerza, Abriéndonos camino entre los escombros…— Sugirió

— ¡Eso no funcionará! ¡Con lo bruta que eres y lo inestable que está este lugar, de seguro termina tirando todo el edificio abajo! —

— Oh… tienes razón…—

— ¡Las cosas se han complicado mucho más de lo que deberían! — Exclamó, frustrada, caminando hacia un agujero libre que había en la pared, parándose justo frente a él.

Viendo la ciudad sumida en un caos, con varios sectores comenzando a arder en llamas…

Una guerra entre dos casas, eso era lo que sucedía en las calles de esa ciudadela.

— ¡Hey! — Se quejó, sintiéndose tironeada del brazo. — ¡Xenovia! ¡¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?! —

— No hay tiempo, de seguro vendrán aquí dentro de poco. — Comenzando a correr, arrastrando a la Phoenix del brazo. — Debemos encontrar otro camino que nos lleve con Le Fay y Naruto. — Corriendo por las escaleras.

— ¡Xenovia! ¡E-espera! ¡Idiota! — Gritó, con el eco de su voz retumbando cuesta abajo.

Abandonando ambas la habitación, que en ese momento ya se encontraba semi destruída.

* * *

— Puedes hacerlo sin ningún problema ¿Cierto? — Le preguntó.

— No me subestime, Naruto-sama…—

— No te subestimaba, pero tal vez necesites mi ayuda para algo…—

— Concentración, eso es lo que necesito… — Señalando lo obvio.

— Ya, no hacía falta que fueras tan dura…— Gruñó, molesto.

Viendo a la rubia sentada en el suelo, con varias líneas mágicas dibujadas delante de ella, justo frente a una misteriosa puerta.

Un enorme circuito mágico, eso es lo que era…

Uno que, lo que a un mago promedio le hubiera tomado una media hora, o más, la pequeña inglesa había terminado en tan solo unos cinco minutos.

— No se enfade, solo estaba jugando — Se disculpó.

— ¡N-no estoy enfadado! ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —

— Ay Naruto-sama, a veces parece un niño…—

— ¡¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?! —

— Ugh…— Suspiró, derrotada. — Nada Naruto-sama, déjelo así, esta conversación es algo extraña. — Levantándose del suelo, sacudiéndose el polvo de la falda de su pollera.

— Tienes razón…— No muy convencido. — ¿Ya lo terminaste? —

— Así es ¿Tan extraño le parece? —

— No… — Observando el complicado circuito mágico frente a él. — Sí que te ha quedado bien… Eres brillante Le Fay. —

— Me alegra muchísimo oír eso, no me gusta que me subestime… De verdad que quiero serle útil…—

— Jamás lo haría Le Fay, y créeme, eres muy útil. — Sonriéndole cariñosamente.

Devolviéndole la sonrisa, estirando los brazos.

Comenzando a recitar un extenso conjuro.

Llenando el circuito con su propia energía mágica, comenzando a brillar.

Sonriendo satisfactoriamente al ver el circuito mágico actuar perfectamente.

Rompiendo todos los sellos que bloqueaban la enorme y antigua puerta.

Desapareciendo sin dejar rastro alguno.

— Camino libre Naruto-sama, buena suerte…—

— Muy buen trabajo Le Fay ¿No quieres entrar conmigo? —

—Claro. — Sonriéndole.

— Solo…— Abriendo la puerta.

Mirando hacia el interior de la habitación.

— Procura estar muy atenta…—

* * *

.

.

.

Dando un paso al frente.

Cerrando la puerta tras de sí, con su fiel maga rubia a su lado.

Dándole un vistazo a la habitación, bueno, más bien intentándolo…

Completamente a oscuras, con dos simples ventanas en la pared del fondo, por donde entraba una muy tenue luz.

Las llamas de la ciudadela…

Al parecer los licántropos ya habían comenzado con su invasión.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, concentrándose.

Caminando, adentrándose en la oscuridad que dominaba esa habitación.

Dando cada paso con suma alerta, atento a todo lo que podía llegar a pasar.

Había alguien, además de ellos dos, dentro de esa habitación.

Podía sentir su presencia, su poder lo delataba…

Un vampiro… El vampiro Gasper Vladi, el hijo heredero de la casa Vladi…

— Naruto-sama…— Susurró la maga, observando fijamente un sillón ubicado cerca de una televisión, casi contra la pared.

— Entiendo… Mantente alejada…—

Caminando unos pasos hacia el sillón.

— Gasper Vladi. ¿Estás aquí? — Exclamó, en voz alta, serio.

Sin obtener respuesta alguna.

— Retiro lo que dije…. Gasper Vladi, sé que estás aquí. — Autoritario. — Por favor muéstrate, queremos hablar contigo. — Obteniendo el silencio nuevamente como respuesta.

Suspirando pesadamente, tragando saliva.

Posando una mano sobre el respaldo del sillón.

Corriéndolo apenas unos centímetros, viendo detrás de él..

Visualizando la figura de un pequeño niño, sentado en posición fetal.

Temblando, completamente asustado.

Emanando un aura muy fría, la característica aura que tenían los vampiros.

No había duda alguna, ese chico era Gasper Vladi.

— Oye… ¿Estás asustado? — Preguntó, algo cuidadoso al hablar.

Tratando de tocar el hombro del chico con la palma de su mano.

Cerrando involuntariamente los ojos de repente.

Abriéndolos nuevamente.

Completamente desorientado, perdido.

— ¡N-Naruto-sama! —

Reaccionando, parpadeando varias veces.

Notando como su mano había quedado apoyada en el aire.

Sin señales del pequeño vampiro.

Sorprendiéndose enormemente.

¿Tan rápido se había movido?

Observando cada rincón del lugar, más que confundido, buscando al dhampiro con la mirada por toda la habitación.

— ¡N-Naruto-sama! — Lo volvió a llamar Le Fay, algo asustada. Señalando con su mano un lugar de la habitación.

Un rincón, justo al lado de una de las ventanas, para ser más específico, donde se hallaba el pequeño Vladi.

No había duda, se había movido de lugar en menos de una milésima de segundo.

¿Tan excepcional era su velocidad?

— ¡Oye! ¡Tranquilo! ¡No hemos venido a hacerte daño! — Exclamó, acercándose precipitadamente al Vladi.

Perdiendo por segunda vez consecutiva la orientación.

Como si estuviera totalmente estático.

Perdiendo la noción del tiempo.

Reaccionando, nuevamente, por segunda vez.

Escuchando el ruido de varios muebles y objetos caer en el suelo, al mismo tiempo que él reaccionaba.

Girando completamente sorprendido, viendo cómo, temblando estáticamente, el rubio Vladi yacía sentado en posición fetal, justo en la otra punta de la habitación, con varios jarrones y otros objetos esparcidos sobre el suelo de la habitación, completamente rotos.

— Ha destrozado la habitación con tan solo moverse…. Y se ha desplazado de una forma tan rápida que ni siquiera hemos podido verlo con claridad… — Dijo la rubia, muy pensativa.

Comenzando a analizar la confusa, situación.

Se movía a velocidades inalcanzables, sin siquiera ser visto al hacerlo… ¿Era eso posible?

Las dos veces que había intentado hacer contacto con él, el niño se había desplazado a la velocidad de la luz…

Las dos veces él había perdido prácticamente la conciencia.

Además que el sonido de los objetos cayendo se oyó en el mismo momento que el reaccionó…

Todo la situación le hacía pensar que en realidad había algo detrás de eso, que no era una "velocidad divina", sino que era otra cosa.

Si fuera velocidad divina, entonces ¿Por qué él niño seguía allí? Podía haber escapado desde un primer momento…

— Creo que…—

— Puede detener el tiempo, lo sé… —

— Sí que eres rápida…—

— Todas las pistas daban a eso…— Explicó, caminando en dirección hacia el rubio. — Es eso, ¿No? Puedes detener el tiempo a tu voluntad... Es por eso que te tienen aquí encerrado ¿No es así? Te temen porque no puedes controlarlo…— Dijo, tratando de hablar lo más suave posible, sonando compasiva, con la mirada algo apenada.

Notando como el rubio dejaba de temblar por unos momentos…

— M-mátenme…— Susurró, hablando por primera vez.

— ¿Q-qué? — Preguntó el Uzumaki, sorprendido.

— Son licántropos ¿No es así? Vienen por mi cabeza, creen que soy una amenaza… Como todos… —

— Gasper Vladi…—

— S-Saben mi nombre, y-y t-toda mi situación…N-no los culparé por hacerlo… Los entiendo… U-ustedes lo han visto, n-no lo puedo controlar, soy una amenaza…—

— No hemos venido para hacer eso, pequeño Gasper…—

— ¿N-no? ¿¡E-entonces me v-van a usar!? —

— Jamás pensaríamos hacer algo como eso. —

— ¡N-no mientan! ¡M-mi propia familia planea usarme cuando crezca! ¡Aun si ni siquiera yo mismo puedo controlar mi poder, e-ellos planean usarme! —

— No somos como ellos. —

— ¡M-mientes! — Exclamó, comenzando a descontrolar su poder. — ¡No los conozco, jamás en la vida nos hemos visto! — Haciendo levitar los escombros que había en el suelo. — Y sin embargo saben a la perfección qué es lo que soy…— Liberando inconcientemente su poder

— Sí, hemos estado averiguando sobre ti, y sí… Sabemos que tu familia te tiene miedo…. Que cree que eres un monstruo…— Notando que el vampiro no se calmaba — Pero… No hemos venido a matarte… Ni tampoco queremos usarte…—

— ¿A qué vienen entonces? —

— Queremos sacarte de aquí, pequeño Gasper, podríamos ofrecerte una vida mejor… al menos mejor que esto…—

— ¿Por qué debería de creerles? Sólo son unos desconocidos, n-nadie daría nada por mí…—

— No conoces a nadie de fuera de la ciudadela ¿Cierto?...Tu vida se reduce a tan solo estas cuatro paredes…. Encerrado día y noche, temido, despreciado… Ella tiene razón, a lo mejor podríamos ofrecerte algo diferente, fuera de estas cuatro paredes, fuera de los cuatro muros de esta ciudadela… —

— ¿P-por qué lo harían? ¿P-por qué l-le ofrecen eso a un monstruo como yo? —

— Porque podemos… Allá afuera, justo en este momento, hay una ciudadela llena de hombres lobo que claman por tu cabeza… Tu familia te detesta, te tiene miedo, solo te ven como un monstruo, como un arma para usar y desechar, y créeme, no son los únicos que piensan eso… Varias personas van por tu sacred gear, por tu poder… Tu poder en malas manos puede ser letal… Pero nosotros no queremos que eso pase. — Explicó. — Planeamos sacarte de aquí, sano y salvo, evitar que alguien malvado te use para su propio gusto y disfrute… Pero, yo puedo ayudarte a controlar tu poder sin ningún problema… Podemos ayudarte Gasper Vladi, queremos ayudarte…—

— M-mientes…—

— A esta altura…. ¿Qué ganaría con mentirte? —

— N-no pueden ayudarme… Y-Yo… n-no puedo controlarlo… Nadie puede, tu tampoco… L-lo que llevo dentro… El monstruo que soy…—

— Gasper-kun…—

— No eres un monstruo. Y ya te he dicho que no miento, claro que puedo controlar tu poder, tal vez no al cien por cien, pero sí lo suficiente para que lleves una vida normal, fuera de aquí…—

— N-no, no puedes…—

— Sí que eres terco — A tono de broma — Reside en tus ojos… ¿Cierto? —

— ¿C-c-cómo lo sabes…?—

— Ya te dijimos, tenemos información sobre ti…—

—…—

— No nos has dado la cara desde que comenzamos a hablar… Pero creo recordar que tus ojos eran rojos, extremadamente rojos…—

— M-mis ojos… E-están malditos…—

— Es un muy curioso color… No creo que estén malditos…—

— S-sí, sí lo están… Y-yo lo estoy… S-soy una desgracia…—

— Ya basta de decir esas tonterias. —

— ¡N-Naruto-sama! E-el tacto—

— N-no son tonterías…—

— ¡Claro que lo son! Hemos venido hasta aquí para darte una oportunidad Gasper Vladi… Te dejamos bien en claro cuáles eran nuestros motivos e intenciones, y sin embargo sigues repitiendo esa sarta de idioteces, rebajándote a ti mismo como si fueras escoria…—

— ¡C-callate! ¡N-no digas eso! —

— ¡Muestrame tus ojos ahora mismo! ¡Así podré ayudarte de una vez! — Exclamó enfadado el rubio, comenzando a acercarse al vampiro.

— ¡N-no! ¡Vayanse! ¡L-les terminaré haciendo daño! — Gritó, tratando de alejarlo.

— ¡N-Naruto-sama! —

Forcejeando por un segundo.

Tomando al rubio de la barbilla, obligándolo a verlo a los ojos.

Chocando sus miradas, vista a vista, frente a frente.

Los ojos rojos del vampiro, mirando directamente la mirada azul del Uzumaki.

Observando completamente consternado su ojo izquierdo, que se suponía debiera ser de color azul, teñido de color rojo, como la sangre, como los ojos de él...

Con un patrón negro en él por demás raro y único, pero rojo en sí.

— ¡T-tu ojo! —

— Sí, lo sé ¿Qué te parece? Al parecer nuestros ojos son bastante extraños…—

— ¡¿H-heterocromía?! —

— ¡¿Hetero qué?! —

— Una enfermedad Naruto-sama… Ojos de diferentes colores…—

— Oh… —

— ¡¿C-cómo es posible que tu ojo tenga esa apariencia?! —

— Es una larga historia… Te la contaré cuando salgamos de aquí.—

— ¡N-no se vale! ¡A mí jamás me ha contado la historia entera! —

— Le Fay, no empieces…—

— ¿M-me sacarán de aquí? —

— ¡¿Qué rayos es lo que te he estado diciendo desde que llegamos aquí?! — Le gritó el rubio, algo irritado, asustando al muchacho, notando como este retrocedía.

— ¡Naruto-sama! ¡¿Qué no lo entiende?! ¡Si se altera entonces su poder se descontrola! ¡No sea un idiota! —

— No puedes pedirme algo que no podré cambiar Le Fay — Bromeando levemente — ¿Te crees que no me había percatado de eso? Lo he deducido desde que llegamos…— Acercándose lentamente al muchacho, tranquilamente. — Solo me aseguraba de algo…— Agachándose, quedando a la altura del muchacho.

Sudoroso, algo nervioso, tratando de calmarse desesperadamente, con los ojos cerrados.

— Oye, puedes abrir los ojos. —

— ¡S-si lo hago yo! —

— ¿Pararás el tiempo? Entiendo que estés asustado, pero mira que alterarte por un simple grito…—

— ¡N-no me gusta que me griten! —

— Créeme, a nadie le gusta — Bromeó. — Puedes abrir los ojos, te prometo que nada ocurrirá — Le prometió.

Algo acongojado, todavía un poco desconfiado.

Abriendo los ojos lentamente, temeroso.

Topándose con el rostro del rubio, justo a una pulgada del suyo.

— ¡Boo! — Asustándolo.

— ¡Hmm! — Chilló

— ¡Naruto-sama! ¡Deje de comportarse así! —

— Gracias por recordarme mi nombre a cada minuto, Le Fay, contigo jamás se me olvidará…—

— ¡No se comporte como un imbécil! ¡Deje de asustar al pobre Vladi! —

— ¡Eres un brabucón! —

— Sí, soy todo lo que quieras… Pero usen sus cabezas… ¿Cuántas veces asusté a Gasper? —

— Dos…—

— ¿Cuántas veces su poder se descontroló? Ninguna. —

— ¡! —

— Te dije que sí podría…— Agachándose nuevamente, acariciando la cabeza del pequeño.

— ¿¡P-pero cómo!? —

— Un mago jamás revelaría sus secretos… —

— Entonces es seguro…—

— Claro que lo es. — Mirando al rubio, levantándolo del suelo. — No nos hemos presentado correctamente, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki. —

— Le Fay Pendragon —

— U-un placer… —

— Entonces ¿Nos vamos? —

— P-pero, y-yo…—

— Ven con nosotros pequeño Gasper… No te lastimaremos, te prometemos protección…—

— G-gracias…—

— Gracias a ti por confiar en nosotros…—

¡BOOM!

Sintiendo un temblor en todo el edificio, sacudiendo la habitación.

— ¿¡Q-qué f-fue eso!? —

— Todo el edificio se ha sacudido…—

— Naruto-sama… Xenovia y Ravel deben estar en problemas…—

— Puede que estés en lo correcto… Me alegro por Xenovia. —

— ¿Se alegra porque están en problemas? —

— Me alegro porque al fin se le ha presentado una oportunidad de combatir. —

— Sí que le tiene muchísima fe…—

— Fe le tengo… — Tomando de sorpresa al pequeño Vladi, cargándolo brutamente sobre su espalda. — Pero no dije que le tuviera tanta... — Comenzando a correr, saliendo de la habitación. — Será mejor que lleguemos rápido — Corriendo a toda velocidad, siendo seguido de cerca por su fiel maga rubia…

.

.

* * *

.

— Así que esto fue lo que causó aquel temblor…— Visualizando la escena, viendo el pasillo completamente obstruido, y la mitad del techo abierto.

— ¡Esto es terrible! Xenovia y Ravel se encuentran del otro lado —

— Se encontraban…— Corrigió. — Analiza los residuos mágicos…. —

Asintiendo, haciéndole caso. Conjurando un aura verde en sus manos.

Creciendo, esparciéndose por toda el área donde se encontraban los escombros.

— Energía vampírica…— Analizó. — Y aura sacra, bastantes cantidades de aura sacra…—

— Entonces ese sería el diagnostico — Bromeó. — Xenovia pasó por aquí…—

— Se podría haber contenido…— Se quejó. — ¿Qué haremos ahora Naruto-sama? No podremos pasar a la fuerza… Tiraríamos abajo todo el techo. —

— Xenovia y Ravel de seguro habrán pensado en lo mismo… Deben ya de estar en la ciudadela… Gasper ¿Hay alguna forma segura de salir de este lugar? —

— D-del otro lado hay unas escaleras, justo al final de aquél corredor. — Señaló. — Están conectadas directamente con él castillo de mi familia…—

— Es una opción, pero no es segura… A esta altura de seguro ya deben de estar luchando en ese castillo…—

— ¿Y qué tal el techo? Podríamos simplemente pasar por él y llegar a la ciudadela. —

— Quedaríamos en medio de un fuego cruzado. —

— Como si fuéramos tan débiles… Podríamos cargarnos a cualquiera… —

— Yo no estaría tan seguro, mocosa…—

— ¡! —

— Y el primer pulgoso hace presencia…—

— Qué buen sentido del humor que tienes, hasta tu propia presencia ya es un chiste…— Siseó, burlón. — ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Dos mugrosos humanos y un arma sangre sucia… Que peculiar reunión. —

— ¿Quién eres tú? —

— Vaya, me duele que no sepas quién soy, mocosa…—

— Ten cuidado Le Fay… Ese sujeto es Lycan Weerwolf… —

— El patriarca del clan Weerwolf…—

— Exacto, no es alguien con el que puedas tomártela muy a la ligera…—

—Oh, al menos uno me da algo de crédito…— Mirándolo de arriba a abajo. — Tú debes ser ese humano del que tanto hablan… ¿Uzumaki Naruto? Corrígeme si no era así tu nombre, es que los de tu raza no me interesan en lo más mínimo…—

— Vaya, la gente tiene razón cuando dicen que soy famoso…—

— Sí, eres muy famoso… Por meter tu hocico donde no te llaman. — Dijo, irritado, mostrando sus colmillos. — Denme al sangre impura, y les prometo que los asesinaré al instante, sin dolor, bueno, casi. —

— Es una oferta muy buena… Pero temo que la declinaremos. — Serio. — Gasper Vladi se irá con nosotros, y punto final. —

— Te ves muy confiado… ¿Crees que te dejaré que te lo lleves sin pelear? Te asesinaré, los asesinaré y me lo llevaré. —

— Ugh… Pensé que tal vez podríamos evitar esto…—

— ¿Qué? ¿Me tienes miedo? —

— Ni en un millón de años. — Sonrió levemente, algo confiado. — Le Fay… Llévate a Gasper, vayan a buscar a Ravel y a Xenovia…—

— Pero… Naruto-sama, yo también quería luchar…—

— No des eso por descartado. — Le aconsejó. — Guarda ese espíritu para cuando llegue la brigada… Mientras tanto ubica a las chicas, y procura de que no hagan nada osado... —

— Bueno, sí usted lo dice…— Asentando cabeza. — Gasper, ven conmigo.— Subiéndolo a su espalda. — ¿Podrías guiarme? —

— ¿Q-quieres q-que vayamos por el castillo? —

— ¿Es la manera más rápida? — Viéndolo asentir. — Entonces sí, será la mejor opción... —

— Vayan, yo estaré con ustedes en cinco minutos.—

— Suerte, Naruto-sama — Sonriente, comenzando a correr por la gran sala, pasando a un lado del Licantropo, perdiéndose de vista al doblar en uno de los corredores.

— Creí que se lo impedirías. —

— No hace falta, para cuando llegue a la ciudadela mis camaradas ya la habrán destrozado en miles de pedazos y habrán capturado al sangre sucia. — Explicó. — Se deprimirá un poco cuando le diga que ya nos hemos encargado de sus dos hermanos… Yo mientras tanto haré mi parte, destrozándote a ti, espero que me dures más que unos segundos... —

— Créeme. — Preparándose para luchar. — Tú serás el que no dure, te acabaré en un santiamén. —

.

.

* * *

— ¡Xenovia! ¡Idiota! ¡Suéltame! — Se quejó, tratando de zafarse del agarre.

— No hay tiempo — Bajando apresurada por las escaleras, llegando al final. Comenzando a correr por un callejón, algo alejado de la ciudadela, jalando a la rubia del brazo. — Debemos encontrar otra forma de llegar a Le Fay y a Naruto. —

— ¡Lo sé, pero puedo correr por mi cuenta! —

— Oh… — Deteniéndose bruscamente, observando a la rubia de arriba a abajo, con su característico semblante curioso. — ¿De verdad? Ese vestido parece algo incómodo…—

— ¡Idiota! — Zafándose bruscamente, sacudiéndose el polvo de su vestido. — ¡Al menos me visto y actuó como una verdadera dama! — Mirando la camiseta sin mangas negra y el pantalón rojo opaco que la italiana vestía.

Percatándose de algo.

Caminando lentamente hacia ella, tomándola de la camiseta, resaltando una parte.

Completamente húmeda por sangre enemiga…

— Se te ha manchado toda… —

— Supongo que fui muy brusca — Se regañó. — La lavaré cuando lleguemos a casa —

— Xenovia… ¿Estás bien? —

— Eso supongo — Mirándose a sí misma, revisando todo su cuerpo. — No me han dañado. —

— No me refiero a eso…— Calmando su mirada. — ¿Está todo bien? —

— Claro que lo está, ¿Por qué no lo estaría? —

— Xenovia… Acabamos de asesinar personas, tu más que yo… Creí que tal vez te sentirías mal por eso…—

— Para nada… — Sentenció, sorprendiendo un poco a la rubia. — Estamos en el campo de batalla, es matar o morir… Naruto fue quien me lo explicó. —

— Supongo que tienes razón…— Cambiando de tema. — ¿Qué es lo que haremos? — Mirando su entorno. — Estamos lejos del centro de esta ciudadela…—

— Ravel, tu eres la más inteligente de las dos, tu deberías decidir qué es lo que haremos…—

— Okay…— Algo confundida, viendo a lo lejos el castillo de la familia Vladi. — Es demasiado grande, su muralla hasta parece interminable… — Algo sorprendida. — La otra entrada debe estar a unos diez minutos…— Pensativa.

— ¿Qué no tienes alas? ¿Por qué no nos llevas volando? —

— ¿Estás loca? Llamaríamos muchísimo la atención… Además, no podría llevarte, de seguro debes estar muy pesada. — Dijo, burlonamente.

— ¿Me estás diciendo gorda? — Algo dolida, ofendida. — Hago ejercicio todos los días, entreno… ¡Me mantengo en forma! ¡De seguro estás poniendo esa excusa porque en realidad no tienes la fuerza para cargar con alguien, debilucha! —

— ¿A quién le dices debilucha? ¡Soy una Phoenix! ¡Una demonio de clase alta! ¡No le temo a nada, puedo hacerle frente a lo que sea! — Con aire de superioridad.

— Claro, tienes razón… De seguro es por eso que te quedaste estática como un potus cuando esos vampiros nos atacaron, eres una miedosa. —

— ¡¿A quién le llamas miedosa?! ¡No actúes cómo si fueras una chica madura o valiente! ¡A-ademas-!—

— ¡A-ayuda!

— ¡! —

— ¡S-socorro! ¡Necesitamos ayuda! ¡M-mis hijos! ¡Piedad por favor! — Escucharon, a lo lejos.

— ¿¡Escuchaste eso!? — Dijo la italiana. Alerta, lista para lo que sea. — Alguien necesita ayuda — Exclamó, decidida, empuñando a Durandal, comenzando a correr en dirección a la voz que pedía auxilio.

— ¡Xenovia! — Gritó la Phoenix, histérica. — ¡Vuelve aquí! ¡Todavía no he terminado contigo! — Corriendo, siguiendo a la peli azul.

Perdiéndose en uno de los callejones, dirigiéndose inconcientemente al centro de la ciudadela.

* * *

— ¡Te convertiré en mi propio hueso para mascar personal! — Exclamó, lanzándose hacia el rubio por los aires, con sus afiladas y enormes garras preparadas, listas para desgarrar.

— ¡Entonces admites ser un perro pulgoso! — Tomándolo al caer, sujetándolo de sus antebrazos, evitando las garras.

Girando sobre su eje, lanzando al licántropo con fuerza.

Generando una minúscula ventana de unos pocos segundos, haciendo un sello con sus manos.

Creando cinco copias exactas de él.

Atacando al licántropo junto a todas ellas.

— El que hagas más copias de ti no cambia lo inevitable. — Sentenció.

Estabilizándose en el aire, aterrizando en cuatro patas sobre el suelo.

Con la postura y la ferocidad de un verdadero animal salvaje.

Corriendo ferozmente contra el "ejercito" de Uzumakis.

Pasando por el medio de dos de ellos, a toda velocidad.

Saltando sobre un tercero, cortándolo mortalmente con sus afiladas garras, degollándolo.

Gruñendo disgustado al verlo desaparecer.

Esquivando un golpe traicionero, agachándose en el lugar.

Bloqueando un golpe del mismo, torciéndole el brazo, quebrándoselo a sangre fría, arrojándolo al suelo.

Agachándose una vez más.

Estirando sus dos brazos, cortando a dos clones más, apuñalándonos en el pecho.

Incorporándose rápidamente, bloqueando varios golpes del rubio.

Peleando cuerpo a cuerpo contra él, contrarrestando tranquila y sincronizádamente todos sus golpes.

Comenzando a atacar por su cuenta, obligándolo a retroceder cada vez más.

Tomando provecho de una abertura en su defensa.

Clavando sus garras en un costado de su torso, hundiéndolas profundamente, disfrutándolo.

Gruñendo nuevamente al ver a su víctima desaparecer.

— ¡! — Sintiendo un escalofrío intenso recorrer toda su espalda.

Alertándolo del peligro.

Inclinando la mitad de su cuerpo hacia un costado, estirando su brazo.

Cerrándolo contra su cuerpo a una velocidad impresionante.

Sonriendo confiado al ver el brazo del Uzumaki apresado entre su cuerpo y su brazo.

Con una esfera de poder azul en la palma de su mano.

— ¿Un ataque a traición? Eso sí que es deshonroso… — Girando sobre sí mismo.

Golpeando al rubio a la altura del rostro, con sus afiladas garras completamente estiradas.

Esquivando el ataque al último segundo.

Tomando distancia del Licántropo, alejándose varios metros.

Suspirando, con la mirada seria.

Llevando la mano a una de sus mejillas.

Limpiando el rastro de sangre que había en ella.

— Fallé. — Dijo en voz alta, dejando su brazo en descanso, con las gotas de sangre del Uzumaki que había en sus garras cayendo al suelo, ensuciándolo. — Ya te dije chico, no puedes evitar lo inevitable… Sólo estás retrasando lo obvio… —

— No hables de más cuando todavía no me has asesinado. —

— Lo hubiera hecho, si pelearas como un verdadero hombre y dejaras de mandar copias a luchar por ti…—

Moviendo sus brazos rápidamente, tratando de hacer un sello de manos.

— ¡No creas que te dejaré! —

Siendo impedido por el Weerwolf, agachándose e inclinándose hacia atrás en el lugar, apoyándose en ambas manos, lanzándole una patada.

Bloqueándola, tomando al Uzumaki de la pierna.

Intentando azotarlo bruscamente contra el suelo.

Aferrándose a la espalda del hombre lobo, zafándose del agarre en la pierna.

Impulsándose desde su espalda, saltando de ella, desestabilizándolo, haciendo un sello de manos en el aire.

Creando dos clones de sí mismo, tomando nuevamente distancia de él.

Incorporándose, con sus ojos llenos de instinto asesino.

Saltando rápidamente, apuñalando al par de rubios a sangre fría, deshaciéndolos al instante.

Cargando como una bala directamente contra el rubio.

Lanzándole un zarpazo a la altura de su cuello.

Desviando el ataque a las justas con su antebrazo, pateando al Weerwolf en el estómago, quedando debajo de él.

Esquivando otro zarpazo, corriendo la cabeza.

Pateándolo con su otra pierna, repitiendo el proceso varias veces.

Impulsándose, golpeando al licántropo en el rostro.

Aprovechando el tiempo muerto que tenía.

Alejándose del hombre lobo.

Suspirando pesadamente, cerrando sus ojos.

— Bastante bien…— Levantándose, sobándose el costado del labio. — Saliste ileso, y hasta conseguiste golpearme… Pero esta vez no tendrás tanta suerte… — Agregó, observando al rubio, quien se encontraba estático en el lugar. — ¡¿Pero qué!? — Exclamó.

Completamente sorprendido al ver a los ojos del rubio cuando este los abrió…

Con sus ojos con un brillo natural, junto con una extraña pigmentación roja adornando el alrededor de sus cuencas...

— Quién lo hubiera dicho…— Todavía algo sorprendido. — Un usuario de Senjutsu… ¿Qué eres? ¿Un humano mitad Yokai? —

— Algo así… Es bastante difícil de explicar, y no lo entenderías. — Habló por primera vez, bastante más confiado.

— ¡Haha! ¡Ahora sí! — Exclamó, emocionado. — Ahora sí podemos considerar esto una batalla! ¡Un verdadero uno contra uno! Gracias por dejarme honrar la tradición de mi gente… Victoria, o muerte en el campo de batalla ¡Ahora iré con todo, Naruto Uzumaki! — exclamó, emocionado.

Cambiando su postura, parándose en cuatro patas.

Adoptando un pelaje negro como la noche, cubriéndole todo el cuerpo, cambiando sus piernas y brazos a verdaderas patas de un animal.

Creciendo, obteniendo una mirada azul oscura, llena de determinación.

— ¡Auuu! — Aulló a la luna, ya transformado en un enorme lobo de dos metros de largo. — Ahora sí, ¡Más vale que estés preparado Uzumaki! ¡Voy a por ti! —

— Ya estoy más que preparado. — Dijo, completamente seguro de sus palabras. — ¿Qué es lo que estás esperando? Ven de una vez… — Sin titubear ni un solo momento cuando la enorme bestia se lanzó hacia él.

.

* * *

.

.

— ¡Xenovia! ¡Cuidado! — Gritó la pequeña, corriendo en dirección a su amiga peli azul, conjurando el fuego del Phoenix, lanzándolo a quemarropa.

Acabando con uno de los hombres lobo que intentaban matar a la italiana, cubriéndole la espalda.

Corriendo nuevamente, pegándose a ella.

Viendo como detrás de su amiga se escondía una mujer mayor, vampiresa, junto con dos pequeños niños.

— Gracias de nuevo, Ravel. —

— No me agradezcas, ya terminaremos lo nuestro luego…— Bufó, algo enfadada.

— ¡Muchísimas gracias! ¡N-nos han salvado la vida! —

— No hay de qué ¿Ustedes estaban solos aquí? — Preguntó la seiken sin mirar atrás, en guardia, esperando por el enemigo.

— A-así es, mi esposo pertenece a la guardia real, se ha marchado de urgencia hace un rato. N-nosotros tratábamos de llegar al refugio de guerra… —

— Entiendo… ¿Queda muy lejos de aquí? —

— D-debajo del cuartel general… Queríamos entrar allí por los túneles bajo la ciudadela. —

— ¡Entonces vayan! — Exclamó la italiana, blandiendo su espada, defendiéndose de los enormes lobos que la atacaban. — ¡Ravel, acompañalos! — Lanzando un corte cruzado, hiriendo a uno a la altura del estómago. — Yo los detendré de momento. —

— Díganme por donde es y los acompañaré. —

— ¡N-no es necesario! Podremos llegar por nuestra cuenta. M-mejor quédate aquí y ayuda a tu amiga. —

— No es que seamos tan amigas… — Gruñó. — O que en realidad necesite mi ayuda... Pero supongo que tienes razón. — Contestó. — Ahora váyanse ¡Rápido! —

— ¡M-muchas gracias por todo! — Exclamó, tomando a los dos niños de la mano.

Comenzando a correr, perdiéndose de vista al entrar en un pequeño edificio.

— ¡Tu, cabeza hueca! — Exhalando profundamente, lanzándole una bocanada de fuego a un lobo mientras saltaba en el aire, quemándolo sin piedad. — ¡Creí que el plan era juntarse con Naruto-sama y Le Fay-san! —

— ¡Pues parece que hubo un cambio de última hora! — Luchando contra más lobos.

— ¡Hace un rato hemos luchado contra vampiros y ahora peleamos contra los licántropos! ¡Esto no tiene sentido! — Lanzando bolas de fuego a diestra y siniestra

— ¡Claro que lo tiene! —

— ¡Pues entonces explícame de qué bando estamos! ¿Somos los buenos o los malos? —

— Ravel — Bloqueando dos zarpazos con su espada, desviando un garrazo, apuñalando al lobo, asesinándolo. — Creo que esta vez no hay ni buenos ni malos…— Retirando la espada, dejando al cuerpo del hombre lobo caer en el medio de la tierra, yaciendo sin vida…

* * *

.

.

.

Corriendo a toda prisa, sin mirar atrás, llevando al heredero Vladi sobre sus hombros, tratando de salir de aquél castillo.

— ¡La mocosa lleva al sangre sucia! ¡No dejen que escapen! Asesínenla a la primera oportunidad. — Gritaba uno de los hombres lobo, seguido de su manada.

Persiguiendo a la maga por todo el castillo.

— Solo hay hombres lobo en esta zona del castillo…. Al parecer la familia de Gasper está perdiendo esta guerra y por mucho…— Susurró para sus adentros.

— Sentimos tu olor mocosa… ¡No hay forma de que escapes de este castillo con vida! — Gritaba por los pasillos, tratando de asustarla, tratando de encontrarla…

Sin prestarles atención. Comenzando a jadear, ya un poco cansada de tanto recorrido.

Deteniéndose en un tramo, justo al final del pasillo, donde este terminaba y se abrían dos ramas laterales

— Gasper-san ¿Por dónde queda la salida más rápida a la ciudadela? — Viendo los dos caminos posibles.

— T-te la has pasado hace un rato… L-lo siento, tendrás que volver hacia atrás…—

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Me hubieras avisado! —

— ¡Perdóname! — Se disculpó, aterrado. — T-tenía mucho miedo, no podía hablar… ¡Sus gritos me asustaban mucho!—

— No te preocupes, yo te defenderé, no te tocaran ni un pelo… — Evaluando sus opciones. — Ellos tienen razón, puede sentir nuestros olores característicos y nuestras auras… Supongo que no hay manera alguna de perderlos…— Razonando. — Gasper, bájate y quédate bien pegado a mí, no te separes ni por un segundo. — Bajándolo de sus hombros.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿P-pelearás t-tú sola contra ellos?! —

— Así es. — Notando su cara llena de temor. — No te preocupes, soy mucho más fuerte de lo que parezco… — Tranquilizándolo con su maternal sonrisa. — Tu solo quédate cerca de mí ¿Podrás hacerlo? —

— P-pero… E-ellos…—

— Gasper… Por favor, confía en mí. — Le pidió.

— E-está bien…—

— Ahora prepárate. — Parándose, caminando unos pasos al frente, totalmente en guardia. — Ya están aquí. —

Divisando el final del pasillo.

— ¡Asesinen a la mocosa y llévense al sangre sucia! —

Viendo como una decena de hombres lobo se abalanzaban contra ellos.

Ya totalmente lista para la batalla.

— ¡Repellere! — Estirando los brazos.

Invocando una poderosa e invisible barrera frente a ella.

Sonriendo levemente al ver a todos los lobos chocar bruscamente contra ella, enviándolos decenas de metros atrás.

Retrocediendo, tomando distancia, siendo imitada por Gasper, detrás de ella.

— ¡Frostbolt! — Exclamó, lanzando un hechizo de hielo de sus manos.

Congelando de manera instantánea en el lugar a dos hombres lobo que se habían abalanzado contra ellos.

— ¡Es una maga! ¡Ataquenla todos juntos! ¡No le den margen para que active sus hechizos! —

— ¡L-le fay-chan! —

— Gasper, retrocede. —

— ¡P-pero! —

— ¡No hay tiempo! ¡Hazme caso! ¡Confía en mí! —

Asintiendo, con los ojos llorosos, aterrado, alejándose varios metros de la chica.

Viendo como una decena de licántropos comenzaba a rodearla.

— Ya te tenemos mocosa… — Habló el líder.

— Bien…— Suspiró, calmada. — Esto será muy rápido. —

Liberando su poder, rodeándose a sí misma con una poderosísima aura púrpura.

— ¡Asesinenla ahora! —

— ¡Arcanum Creptas! —

Liberando el aura violeta en una enorme onda expansiva.

Afectando a todos los hombres lobo que la rodeaban, dejando a todos ellos en el suelo, derrotados.

— L-le Fay-san… ¿C-como hiciste eso? —

— No hay tiempo. — Corriendo, tomando al rubio del brazo. — No están muertos, solo desmayados. — Cargando al Vladi nuevamente sobre sus hombros. — En un rato despertarán, debemos irnos cuanto antes. —

Comenzando a correr nuevamente por donde había llegado.

— ¿Por dónde podemos bajar a la ciudadela? — Preguntó, sin dejar de correr.

— Justo en aquél corredor. — Señaló. — Justo a la vuelta están las escaleras, llevan directo a la calle principal de la ciudadela. —

— Perfecto, no hay más tiempo que perd- —

 **¡BOOM!**

— ¡¿Pero qué?! —

 **¡BOOM!**

Perdiendo el equilibrio ante un enorme temblor en el castillo, producto del segundo estruendo que escucharon.

— ¿Estás bien Gasper? —

— S-sí…E-el segundo estruendo vino del castillo…—

— Al parecer Naruto-sama se ha puesto a pelear en serio… — Evaluando por segunda vez las opciones que tenía. — El primer estruendo vino de la ciudadela, de seguro Xenovia y Ravel están involucradas…—

— ¿Q-qué es lo que harás? —

— De verdad que me encantaría ayudar a Naruto-sama… — Dudó, todavía debatiendo. — Pero el estará bien, no creo que alguien pueda verdaderamente hacerle daño. — Afirmó. — Debemos ir a la ciudadela. Gasper, por favor, ayúdame a encontrarlas lo antes posibles. — Retomando viaje.

— S-sí — contestó. — H-haré lo que pueda…—

.

.

.

* * *

— ¡Ahora si peleas enserio! — En cuatro patas, tomando impulso.

Saltando a una gran altura, preparando sus garras para zarpar al rubio.

Lanzando al aire un codazo derecho, completamente bañado en una energía blanquecina.

Agachando la parte superior de su cuerpo en el aire, esquivando la onda por muy poco.

Cortando algunos cabellos del pelaje del licántropo, como si se tratara de una espada invisible, extremadamente filosa.

Cayendo dificultosamente en el suelo, embistiendo la pierna derecha del muchacho, tratando de mutilarla.

Saltando en el último segundo, como si nada, esquivando el ataque, usando de punto de apoyo el hombro del licántropo, saltando sobre él con mucha elegancia.

Estirando el brazo con la palma extendida, a cierta distancia del rostro del Weerwolf.

— ¡Auu! — Aulló el hombre lobo a causa del dolor.

Cortándole profundamente la mejilla con la energía que se encontraba en sus brazos.

Golpeando al lobo con su brazo libre en la mejilla, a puño limpio.

Mandándolo a volar varios metros, impactando sonoramente contra la pared más gruesa del castillo.

¡Boom!

Generando un leve temblor en todo el castillo.

— Creo que esta vez me he pasado…— Susurró para sí mismo, observando el cráter que había en la pared.

Viendo como el Weerwolf a duras penas se zafaba de él, apenas tambaleando al ponerse de pie sobre sus patas traseras.

— Vaya… Esta batalla está casi imposible para mí… — Limpiándose la sangre de la mejilla. — El corte en aquella oportunidad… Estando tan cerca Fallaste a propósito, ¿Cierto? —

— No tanto como crees…—

— No tienes por qué mentirme muchacho, aunque no lo creas sé admitir cuando alguien es más fuerte que yo…. Y tu me estás sacando la mierda a patadas… —

— ¿…Te rendirás? —

— Ni en un millón de años. —Escupiendo sangre al suelo. — El patriarca del clan Weerwolf huyendo de una batalla con la cola entre las patas… Suena extremadamente ridículo… Lucharé hasta el final. — Revelando sus garras afiladas. — Sí el destino decide que esta sea mi última batalla, pues que así sea. — Mostrando sus afilados dientes. — Moriré más que feliz, honrando la tradición de mi familia, muriendo en el campo de batalla. —

— Tu espíritu es inquebrantable, Lycan Weerwolf. —

— Cierra la boca, recuerda que tu y yo somos enemigos. ¡No necesito tus adulaciones, Uzumaki! — Lanzándose contra el chico, agarrándolo con la guardia baja.

Abalanzándose sobre él, tirándolo en el suelo.

Abriendo ampliamente sus fauces, buscando morderle la yugular, siendo impedido por las manos del rubio.

Luchando con ambas manos, impidiendo que el enorme hombre lobo cerrara sus fauces.

— ¡Agh! — Gritó, gimiendo adolorido cuando este le mordió el dorso de la mano.

Aprovechando el espacio creado, liberando sus garras, tratando de zarpar al rubio.

Contrayendo el antebrazo en un acto reflejo, cubriéndose con él, atajando el zarpazo en toda esa zona, sin recibir daño alguno.

Golpeando al Weerwolf varias veces en el rostro con su brazo libre, obligando a apartarse a un costado.

Contrayendo las piernas, levantándose rápidamente en un kip up.

Agachándose al momento, evitando otro zarpazo del lobo.

Arrojándole un golpe a la zona media, siendo esquivado hábilmente.

Intentando varias veces asestarle un golpe, fallando en todas.

Lanzándole una patada alta al rostro, siendo tomada en el aire como si nada.

Intentándolo con la otra, repitiendo el resultado.

Quedando invertido, de cabeza, sostenido por el licántropo.

Golpeando a Lycan detrás de su rodilla con el codo, obligándolo a encogerse en el lugar, apoyado en su otra rodilla.

Zafándose del agarre, saltando en el aire, cayendo con un porte admirable, lanzando un codazo al aire, frente a él.

Apuñalando muy superficialmente el pecho del Weerwolf con la energía del Senjutsu, utilizándola como un arma blanca, repitiendo el proceso.

Esquivando sorpresivamente el segundo ataque, desviando su torso en el último segundo. Arañando el hombro del rubio, con su sangre bañando levemente sus garras.

Zarpando con su otra garra el hombro intacto del rubio, siendo impedido nuevamente por el antebrazo de este, usándolo como escudo.

Lanzándole otro garrazo, siendo tomadas ambas garras por los brazos del rubio, iniciando un forcejeo.

Terminando la riña con un fuerte cabezazo, zafándose esta vez él del agarre, tirándole un tarascón a la altura de la yugular, cogiéndolo desprevenido.

Inclinandose hacia atrás, esquivando el tarascón, apoyando sus manos en el suelo, tirándole una patada doble al estómago, mandándolo a volar bruscamente contra el techo.

Incorporándose, tomando control de su cuerpo en el aire, apoyando sus patas traseras en el techo, usándolo de base, como si fuera el suelo.

Lanzándose a sí mismo como si fuera un misíl, con las garras en guardia, en dirección al Uzumaki.

Alzando el codo en un autor reflejo en el último segundo, cubriéndose con él, cargado de Senjutsu, desviando la vista.

— ¡Cough! — Exclamó el hombre lobo en un aullido de dolor algo reprimido.

Apenas sorprendiéndose al escucharlo, notando como el cuerpo del licántropo comenzaba a pesar más de lo normal.

Incrustado parcialmente en la cuchilla de senjutsu que emergía de su antebrazo.

Cancelando la energía al instante, tomando al licántropo entre sus brazos al momento que caía.

Apoyándolo en el suelo, con la mirada seria.

Notando como el Weerwolf regresaba a su forma humana, con litros de sangre saliendo de su estómago.

— Has peleado bien…—

— C-cierra la boca niño *Cough* N-ni siquiera me conoces…—

— No quería que esto terminara así. — Se excusó.

— C-créeme cuando te digo que y-yo sí quería que todo terminara así. —

—…—

— N-no pongas esa cara de marrano mocoso… Tú eras de l-los buenos y yo de los malos. —

— Aun así, esta batalla fue demasiado estúpida… —

— D-dices eso, pero pudiste haberme asesinado desde el primer momento…—

—…—

— D-de todas maneras… — Dificultándosele mucho el hablar por la pérdida de sangre. —G-gracias por l-la pelea… N-no hay honor más grande para un Weerwolf que morir en batalla, peleando por nuestro apellido… Mi lucha ha terminado… — Susurró a lo último, antes de dejar caer su cabeza en peso muerto, con sus ojos totalmente abiertos.

Había dejado de respirar.

La batalla del líder de los Weerwolf, Lycan Weerwolf, había terminado.

.

.

.

* * *

— L-Le Fay-chan… — Llamó el vampiro, abrazado a la espalda de la rubia, todavía corriendo por las escaleras.

— ¿Qué sucede Gasper-san? —

— E-ese señor Naruto… ¿C-cómo es en realidad? ¡M-me refiero! — Poniéndose algo nervioso. — Es alguien bueno… ¿No es así? —

— Para empezar nunca le digas Señor, prefiere que sólo lo llamen Naruto — Riendo levemente. — Verás… Puede que sea algo infantil a veces… Pero Naruto-sama probablemente sea la persona más amable que alguna vez he conocido… Fíjate que hasta ha decidido invadir una ciudadela que está a mitad de una guerra solamente para rescatarte a ti, e impedir que algo malo te suceda…—

—…E-entiendo…— Algo cohibido. — Y-yo ¿Viviré con ustedes? —

— Siéndote sincera… Al principio Naruto-sama no quería eso, argumentaba que ya había bastantes personas viviendo en la casa…— Confesó. — Y estuve todo este tiempo pensando en alguna manera de persuadir a Naruto-sama…— Sin notar como la mirada del rubio entristecía levemente. — Pero estoy segura que a esta altura Naruto-sama ya se ha hecho la idea de que te quedes con nosotros… Y de seguro ya lo habrá decidido… Claro, si eso es lo que tú quieres…—

—Y-yo…— Balbuceó. — Creo que sí…— Soltó en un susurró casi inaudible.

— Prepárate Gasper. — Sin escuchar lo que el rubio había dicho. — Por fin salimos de ese interminable castillo. —Llegando al final de las escaleras,

Corriendo por sobre la alfombra violeta de la planta baja, llegando a las enormes puertas del castillo, abriéndolas.

Llegando luego de tantas vueltas a la ciudadela.

Deteniéndose un segundo para observarla atentamente.

Viendo a esta misma cubierta en llamas, con las calles cubiertas por sangre.

— Vaya… De verdad ha pasado una enorme batalla por esta ciudadela…— Completamente sorprendida.

Recuperando la concentración, comenzando nuevamente a correr.

— Gasper, estate atento. Necesito que me digas si sientes algún rastro de energía sacra o demoníaca. —

— C-claro, haré lo que pueda. —

— Bien, mientras tanto seguiré por a- —

— ¡Idiota! ¡Ese era mío! — Escuchó, a un par de calles de distancia.

— ¿Ravel? —

— Lo siento, se me ha pasado un poco la mano… —

— ¡Xenovia! — Gritó de alegría.

Dirigiéndose a toda prisa por donde había escuchado las voces.

Adentrándose en lo que parecía ser una calle principal.

Divisando en la mitad de esta a una cabellera rubia y a otra peliazul, para no perder la costumbre, discutiendo entre ellas.

— ¡No tienes por qué destruir nada! — Le gritó.

— ¡Ya te dije que no puedo controlarlo del todo! ¡No me grites así! —

— ¡Tú también me estás gritando! —

— ¡No es cierto! —

— ¡Sí es cierto! —

— ¡Que no! —

— ¡Que sí! —

— ¡Chicas! — Exclamó la inglesa, corriendo hasta ellas.

— ¿Le Fay-san? —

— ¿Le Fay? —

— ¡Me alegro de encontrarlas! — Abrazando a ambas.

— ¿Cómo nos encontraste? —

— Gasper me ha ayudado a salir del castillo. — Bajandolo de su espalda. — Gasper. Ella es Xenovia, y la más pequeña se llama Ravel. — Presentándoselas.

— Mucho gusto Gasper Vladi-san — Haciendo una reverencia ante el pequeño.

— ¡Wow! ¿Tu eres un vampiro? — Acercando su rostro al del muchacho.

— ¡Geek! — Gimió asustado, cerrando sus ojos.

— ¿No te gustaría ser mi peón? ¡Prometo cuidarte bien! —

— ¡X-xenovia! ¡No lo asustes! —

— Lo siento…— Se disculpó.

— ¡Idiota! ¡Ya te dijimos que eso es cosa de demonios! —

— ¡Te dije que no me gritaras! —

— ¡Obligame! —

— ¡Ya dejen de pelear! ¡Asustan al pobre Gasper! — Las regañó.

— Lo sentimos Le Fay/Le Fay-san — Se disculparon ambas.

— Ya…— Divisando los cadáveres de licántropo que había en el suelo. — ¿Todos estos los han matado ustedes? —

— Así eso. —

— En mi defensa yo ni siquiera quería estar aquí…—

— Pero bien que me seguiste…—

— ¡C-calla! —

— Yo esforzándome para no matar a nadie y ustedes… Bueno, no importa supongo — Cambiando de tema. — Ahora que las encontré, debemos irnos con Naruto-sama. —

— ¿Dónde se encuen- —

*BOOM*

Escucharon un estruendo desde el castillo

— Supongo que eso responde a tu pregunta…—

— S-sí —

— Bien. — Cargando al rubio nuevamente en sus espaldas. — Síganme el ritmo. — Comenzando a correr por décima vez en el día, esta vez seguida por la Phoenix y la Seiken…

.

.

.

.

* * *

Moviendo el cadáver, colocándolo boca arriba, viéndolo con respeto a través de su seria y determinante mirada.

— Has luchado bien, Lycan Weerwolf. — Exclamó, en voz alta.

Cerrandole los ojos al cuerpo del licántropo, haciendo parecer que sólo estaba dormido.

Mostrándole respeto aun cuando este ya estaba muerto.

Poniéndose de pie, a un lado del cadáver

Quedándose en silencio, honrándolo por unos minutos.

" _¡Cuidado, arriba!"_ Escuchó en su cabeza.

Sintiendo el peligro darle un gélido abrazo en la espalda.

Dando un salto hacia atrás con su increíble y casi inalcanzable.

¡Boom!

Sintiendo como todo el castillo se tambaleaba de un lado para el otro.

Levantando polvo por todo el lugar, viendo dificultosamente como varias partes del techo se caían.

Estirando y moviendo los brazos con fuerza, despejando el polvo.

Divisando una enorme lanza clavada en el suelo, donde segundos antes estaba parado él…

Prestándole atención a la lanza, de la misma altura que la espada de Xenovia, hecha de metal, con una punta más que afilada.

Completamente bañada en energía sacra.

— ¡Que reflejos los tuyos! — Exclamó desde el techo, lanzándose al campo de batalla, parándose al lado de la lanza, desenterrándola del suelo. — Te veías tan vulnerable que por un momento pensé que te daría, es una lástima… — Blandiendo la lanza, haciéndola girar con maestría, alternando de manos, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

— Ya me estaba preguntando dónde estabas… —

— También es bueno verte, Naruto-kun. — Saludándolo, girando la cabeza, observando el cadáver de Lycan con cierto asco. — Sí que lo derrotaste rápido, estoy impresionado… Aunque no hacía falta mostrarle tanto respeto a un monstruo como él. —

— Yo le muestro respeto a quien yo crea que se lo merezca, Cao Cao…—

— ¡Te sabes mi nombre, qué emoción! — Burlonamente. — Dime donde se encuentra el mocoso Vladi. —

— De seguro sabes muy bien dónde está. —

— Puede que sí, pero también sé que apenas llegue a por él tú interferirás, así que he decidido adelantar las cosas — Apuntándolo con la lanza. — Adelante, muéstrame el poder que tanto te hizo famoso. —

— La última vez que te ví te dije que no juegues conmigo o te asesinaría…—

— Recuerdo muy bien ese momento… — Sonriendo. — No estoy jugando Naruto-kun, he venido aquí para que me muestres tus poderes. — Poniéndose en guardia. — ¡Pero si no quieres hacerlo por las buenas supongo que tendré que obligarte! — Lanzándose contra el rubio.

— ¡! —

Completamente desprevenido, desviando su cuerpo unos milímetros, esquivando una mortal estocada.

Dejando que la lanza se clave contra la pared.

— Nuevamente, tu velocidad y tus reflejos son impresionantes —

— True Longinus… La lanza sagrada hecha por el Dios bíblico…—

— Una pasada ¿No lo crees? Una estocada certera puede asesinar hasta al Dios más fuerte… Tendrás que tener mucho cuidado, Uzumaki…— Riendo burlonamente.

Sorprendiéndose de un segundo a otro, viendo al rubio desaparecer en un destello amarillo en cuestión de milésimas de segundo.

Girando su cabeza de repente, viendo al rubio parado en un par de metros de él.

— Esa técnica… ¿Tele transportación? —

— Velocidad instantánea. — Corrigió.

— Curioso, no la habías usado contra el licántropo. —

— Hubiera sido injusto. — Trazando un sello de manos, generando un clon de sombras.

Tomando el cadáver del Weerwolf entre brazos, alejándolo, depósitandolo en el suelo a varios metros alejado de ambos.

— Vaya…— Mirando la situación con cierto asco.

— A lo mejor su gente querrá el cadáver. — Explicó.

— El hecho que seas tan respetuoso con un monstruo que intentó matarte me irrita horrores. — Se quejó. — Más vale que me sigas el ritmo Naruto-kun ¡Te haré bailar! — De nuevo al ataque con su increíble velocidad.

Lanzándole una estocada frontal al Uzumaki.

Tirando su cuerpo hacia atrás, esquivándola.

Pateandole la pantorrilla al héroe chino, bloqueándola con la parte baja de su lanza.

Viendo la oportunidad, elevándose un poco, tirándole un golpe al rostro.

Sorprendido, viendo como el cuerpo de la lanza se alargaba mágicamente, impactando fuertemente su puño contra el cuerpo de esta.

Desapareciendo de la vista del lancero, apareciendo rápidamente detrás de él.

Con un rasengan en su mano izquierda, atácandolo por la espalda.

Cambiando la lanza de mano, desviando la punta hacia atrás, estirándola mágicamente, buscando apuñalar al rubio.

Deshaciendo el rasengan, esquivando el ataque con increíble agilidad, apoyando su mano abierta en el suelo, pateándole fuertemente la mano que sostenía la lanza, desequilibrándolo, rompiendo con la defensa frontal.

Pateandole el rostro con la pierna libre, tomándolo del tobillo, derribándolo contra el suelo.

Dando un impulso, saltando en el aire, creando un rasengan en ambas manos.

Tomando la lanza del suelo sin perder tiempo alguno, estirándola, agarrándola horizontalmente con ambas manos.

Impactando ambos rasengan en el cuerpo de la lanza.

Defendiéndose con ella del ataque doble.

Deshaciendo nuevamente los rasengan, apoyándose esta vez en la lanza, saltando alto, aterrizando de pie en el suelo, con cierta elegancia.

— Vaya — Levantándose de un Kip up. — Buen estilo…— Limpiandose la sangre del labio con un dedo. — Tus ojos volvieron a estar normales ¿No usarás Senjutsu conmigo? —

— No lo necesito. —

— Pero si necesitas de otras habilidades. —

—…—

— Como sea ¡Te hare arrepentir de esa decisión! — Blandiendo la lanza en el aire.

Desplegando de ella una enorme ola de energía sacra con forma de ave.

Lanzándosela al Uzumaki, volando a una velocidad suprema.

Trazando varios sellos de mano, posando las manos en el suelo.

Emergiendo delante de él una gran pared de tierra.

¡Boom!

Protegiéndola del ataque de la lanza, destruyendo la mitad de la pared de tierra.

Saltando sobre ella, sorprendiendo al rubio.

Estirando la punta de la lanza, buscando apuñalarlo.

Moviendose torpemente, escapando a duras penas.

Retrayendo y volviendo a alargar la lanza, buscando nuevamente apuñalarlo, fallando por segunda vez.

Repitiendo la misma acción una y otra vez, obteniendo el mismo resultado.

— ¡Te arrastras como una cucaracha! — Retrayendo la lanza por ultima vez, blandiéndola en el aire, atacándolo con otra ave hecha de energía sacra.

Todavía echado en el suelo, trazando sellos de mano distintos a los anteriores.

Exhalando un enorme vendaval de la boca, frenando el ave de lleno, re direccionándola, lanzándosela devuelta al héroe chino.

Sorprendido, viendo su propio ataque volverse en su contra, cortándolo con el filo de su lanza, partiéndolo en dos.

Explotando en el oscuro cielo que cubría la ciudadela.

Sin perder tiempo, lanzándose al suelo, intentando apuñalar al rubio.

Poniéndose de pie de un salto, trazando un simple sello de manos.

Concentrando chakra en ambos antebrazos, transformando la naturaleza del chakra a viento, como si fueran dos cuchillas que salían directamente de sus antebrazos.

Acortando distancia, buscando golpear al oriental en la boca del estómago con el puño, intentando apuñalarlo.

Defendiéndose con la lanza, empujándolo con la fuerza del impacto, haciéndolo retroceder unos pasos.

Pasando de defender a atacar.

Corriendo a toda velocidad, pasando por detrás del rubio quien todavía no estaba del todo preparado.

Golpeándolo con el cuerpo de la lanza en la pantorrilla.

Encogiéndose, llevando una rodilla al suelo.

Aprovechando, golpeándolo fuertemente en el cuello.

Bloqueando el ataque con la "cuchilla" de viento de su brazo izquierdo.

Iniciando una lucha de fuerzas.

Empujando fuertemente la lanza, obligando al rubio a estar de rodillas.

Encogiéndola de repente, rompiendo el agarre.

Alargándola nuevamente.

Cortando al rubio en el hombro.

Encogiéndola, cortándolo nuevamente en el regreso.

— ¡Ugh! — Gimió levemente por el dolor.

Saltando hacia atrás.

Cruzando los brazos en X, protegiéndose de la enorme embestida de Cao Cao.

Atacándolo con la lanza, tirándole una tormenta de estocadas.

Esquivando todas a duras penas, con una coordinación que rozaba la perfección.

Retrocediendo con un juego de piernas que denotaba experiencia.

Sin perder la seriedad de su rostro ni un segundo, sin mostrar nerviosismo.

Encontrando un hueco en la defensa del rubio.

Golpeándolo duramente con el mango de su lanza, a la altura del estómago.

Dejándolo sin aire por un momento, encorvándose levemente.

Aturdiéndolo brutamente de un golpe con el cuerpo de su lanza en el costado de la cabeza.

Barriéndole la pierna lateralmente, derribándolo en el suelo.

Buscando apuñalarlo con su lanza, poniendo nuevamente sus brazos en X, atajando el ataque.

Ejerciendo mucha más presión, rompiendo con su defensa.

Intentando nuevamente apuñalarlo, esta vez totalmente desprotegido.

Viéndolo desaparecer en un destello amarillo, como si fuera un rayo.

Bufando levemente, con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

Volteando, encontrándolo con la vista parado, a un lado del cuerpo del licántropo.

— Estuviste a esto Naruto-kun — Mostrándole con los dedos. — Tal parece que mis cualidades físicas son mucho mayores a las tuyas, deberías tener cuidado. — Riendo, bastante confiado.

Tomándose el hombro derecho, manchándose la mano de sangre.

Lastimado, con una herida abierta, con sus ropas manchadas por la sangre.

Evidenciando en su rostro una ligera mueca de dolor que no podía disimular.

— Duele mucho ¿No es así? — Se burló. — La lanza del destino… Se dice que esta lanza es capaz de asesinar a cualquier Dios, no importa el poder que tenga… Te advertí que tuvieras cuidado. —

—…—

— Al parecer te comieron la lengua los ratones…—

— Ugh — Suspiró, algo resignado.

Cerrando los ojos por un momento, volviéndolos a abrir.

— ¡Wooow! ¡El gran Naruto Uzumaki por fin usará sus ases bajo la manga! — Observando directamente el ojo derecho del rubio, completamente rojo, con un extraño patrón negro en él. — He oído algo de ese ojo especial tuyo ¿Cómo se llama? —

— No te interesa en lo más mínimo. —

— ¡Cielos! ¡Que maleante! Hace un momento no estabas tan ancho como ahora… —

— Créeme, me confié demasiado, fue solo un error, no volverá a pasar. — Endureciendo la mirada, preparándose para atacar.

— Oh, bueno… — Dando un giro en el lugar, encorvándose un poco, entrando en posición de batalla, incitándolo a atacar con su mano. — En ese caso ataca, demuéstrame que solo fue suerte, Naruto-kun. — Dijo, burlón, a punto de reiniciar la pelea

.

.

.

* * *

— ¡Cielos! ¡Los pasillos de este castillo son como un laberinto! — Se quejó la Phoenix, con la mirada apuntando al techo.

— Ravel tiene razón, es como si estuviéramos dando vueltas. —

— Sé que puede parecerlo, pero estoy segura que nos estamos acercando. — Las calmó la inglesa, no tan segura como parecía estarlo. — Gasper ¿Puedes decirnos con exactitud dónde se encuentra?—

— N-no estoy familiarizado con su aura, l-lo siento. —

— No hace falta que te disculpes pequeño Gasper — Sonriendole maternalmente.

 **¡Boom!**

Se escuchó una explosión, algo lejos de donde se encontraban.

— Ese de seguro debió ser Naruto-sama —

— ¡Rápido! ¡Era por aquí! — Exclamó Xenovia.

Blandiendo su espada, lanzando una ola de energía sacra a una de las paredes del pasillo, tirándola abajo.

— ¡Xenovia! ¡No destruyas propiedad ajena! — La reprendió la Pendragon, pasando por el hueco en la pared, siguiendo a la peli azul.

— Debo admitir, esa fue una muy buena idea Xenovia — La apoyó la Phoenix.

¡Boom!

¡Boom!

¡Boom!

¡Boom!

Tirando abajo cada pared que veía, abriéndose paso, siendo seguida por el par de rubias, acortando camino de manera eficaz.

¡Boom!

Entrando en una habitación gigante, de techo alto, con dos ventanales enormes en una de las paredes.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué te detienes ahora? — Preguntó la Phoenix, observando a la peli azul seria, mirando a través de la pared.

— No estamos solos…—

— La brigada…— Dijo Le Fay, a un lado de las otras dos, mirando fijamente a los otros tres individuos.

— Los estábamos esperando — Exclamó la única mujer entre los tres. Físicamente hermosa, de cabello rubio, al parecer de la misma edad que Le Fay. Junto a un grandulón musculoso de dos metros de alto, y un sujeto de cabello blanco, con un aura bastante misteriosa.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? —

— ¡Vaya, que modales los míos! — Llevándose una mano al rostro. — Mi nombre es Jeanne, un placer conocerlas, Maga-chan, Seiken-chan, demonio-chan — Haciendo una exagerada reverencia.

— Jeanne, deja de jugar. — La retó el de pelo blanco. — Tú. — Señalando a Le Fay con la punta de su espada. — Lo haré rápido y sencillo. Entrégame al mocoso Vladi ahora mismo. — Ordenó, autoritario.

— Ni en un millón de años… —

— Oh ¿Escuchaste Siegfried? Al parecer la niña tiene agallas. — Se burló el grandote de los tres.

— Ya verás quien tiene agallas — Exclamó la peli azul, empuñando a Durandal, lanzándose contra el

— ¡Xenovia, espera! — Le gritó la Pendragon, preocupada.

¡Chin!

Se escuchó el eco de un chillido muy agudo por toda la habitación.

— No tan rápido Seiken. — Habló el peli blanco, frente a ella, empuñando su espada, chocando filo contra filo, enfrentados. — Tú vas contra mí. — Rompiendo el choque, alejándose varios metros.

— Que así sea. — Siguiéndolo, con la mirada decidida, lista para la batalla.

— Parece que Siegfried ha encontrado una Seiken con la que entretenerse… —

— ¡Oye, grandulón! — Lo llamó la Phoenix.

Arrojándole un as de fuego en el rostro.

— ¡Ugh! ¡Maldita mocosa! — Agarrandose el rostro, quejándose del dolor.

— ¡Ravel! ¿Qué haces? —

— Adelantándome a los hechos. — Contestó, seria. — Este parece resistente, me lo llevo. — Alejándose. — Te prometo que no me dura ni diez minutos — Más que segura de sí misma.

— ¡Oye, regresa aquí mocosa! —

Siguiéndola, saliendo de la escena.

Dejando solo al par de rubias y al heredero Vladi.

— ¿Tienes espíritu alguno para pelear niñita? ¿O me entregarás al vampiro-kun sin quejas? —

— Ya les dije. — Dejando al pequeño en el suelo. — Ni en un millón de años. —

— L-Le F-Fay, t-tengo miedo. —

— No te preocupes Gasper, esto terminará rápido. — Acariciándole la cabeza, haciéndolo a un lado. — Tu solo observa. — Poniéndose de pie, decidida.

Con mucha determinación en su mirada, elevando los brazos frente a ella.

— ¡Nabu! — Exclamó, generando una enorme corriente de aire.

— ¡P-pero qué! — Siendo absorbida dentro de esta, mandándola a estrellar contra la pared contraria de la habitación.

— A ti te toca bailar conmigo, querida. — Con chispas saliendo de sus ojos, lista para la batalla.

* * *

.

.

Saltando bien alto, aterrizando con gracia en el suelo.

Ubicando a la peli azul con la mirada.

Recibiendo de lleno el impacto de la Seiken con su propia espada, sosteniéndola con ambas manos.

— Tus ataques sí que son fuertes. — Resistiendo como podía, Retrocediendo algunos centímetros en el lugar debido a la fuerza del choque.

Rompiendo con este, esquivando fácilmente un corte lateral de la seiken.

Evadiendo casi al instante un corte nuevo, esta vez vertical, moviéndose a un lado.

Algo molesta, blandiendo la espada decenas de veces, tratando desesperadamente de alguna manera cortar al peliblanco con su enorme espada.

Fallando ampliamente en cada intento que daba.

Frustrándose más y más.

Dando un enorme salto, blandiendo su espada en un poderosísimo corte descendente.

Impactando llanamente contra el suelo, generando un enorme cráter en el lugar.

— Cielos… Durandal, la espada sacra más destructiva…. No la llaman de esa forma por nada. —

— Un ataque…— Murmuró la pelizul, desenterrando su espada del suelo. — Solo necesito darte una sola vez, y estarás muerto…—

— Eso es cierto. — Cubriéndose de otro corte lateral de la peli azul, sosteniendo su espada verticalmente, con una sola mano. — Pero… ¿Y si no logras darme ni una sola mísera vez…? —

.

* * *

.

— ¡Diablos niña! — Intentando golpearla desesperadamente.

Saltando elegantemente, esquivando el golpe por mucho.

Incrustando su enorme puño en la pared.

— ¡Quédate quieta así puedo golpearte! —

— Cielos, eres incluso más bruto que Xenovia. — Lanzándole dos pequeñas bolas de fuego.

Impactando de lleno ambas en el enorme trasero del sujeto.

— ¡Ah, caliente! — Se quejó, despegando su brazo de la pared, sobándose la retaguardia adolorido. — ¡Eso me dolió!—

Notando como el tipo solo presentaba unas leves quemaduras.

— Diantres… Tantos ataques y ninguno parece afectarle de verdad… Es como si estuviera hecho de acero…— Se dijo a sí misma.

Desconcentrándose por un segundo.

— ¡Te tengo! — Gritó.

Impactándole un derechazo en uno de sus pequeños brazos.

¡Boom!

Generando una pequeña explosión al contacto, levantando humo.

Disipándose luego de unos segundos.

— No pararé hasta verte desangrarte en el suelo. — Dijo, lamiéndose los labios, riendo como un sicótico al ver el brazo de la niña, lleno de quemaduras y sangre.

Completamente inutilizado.

— ¡Ey! ¡Grandulón sin sesos! — Lo insultó, más que molesta.

— ¿Eh? — Confundido.

— ¡Arruinaste mi vestido favorito! — Rabiada, con los ojos vidriosos.

Viendo como la tira de su vestido se había cortado, revelando parte de su sostén.

Envolviendo su brazo en llamas, regenerándose por completo en un santiamén.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pero cómo rayos?! ¡Tú! —

— Prepárate. — Estirando sus brazos al cielo, invocando cientos de aves hechas de fuego detrás de ella. — No pararé hasta tenerte de rodillas, suplicando piedad. — Siseó, como si fuera una asesina serial…

.

.

.

* * *

— ¡Sin tus hechizos baratos no eres nada! — Bramó, furiosa, tratando de acercarse a la maga.

— ¡Frostbolt! — Exclamó, congelando los pies de la espadachín, dejándola plantada en el lugar. — ¡Blizzard! — Invocando un enorme circulo mágico sobre Jeanne.

Congelando el ambiente.

— Lo dices como si fuera algo fácil…—

Saliendo de él enorme bloques de hielo, cayendo como si de granizo se trataran.

— D-diablos ¡Maldita bruja! — Cortando los bloques arduamente con el filo de su espada sagrada.

Saliendo lastimada por el impacto de algunos más pequeños.

Creando una gran espada sacra en su mano libre, utilizándola como si fuera un paraguas.

Destrozando el hielo que la apresaba con la otra.

Saliendo del rango de alcance del hechizo, tomando una enorme bocanada de aire.

— ¡No te escaparás tan fácilmente! — Invocando otro círculo mágico sobre ella, esta vez mucho más grande. — ¡Igneus imber! —

Saliendo cientos y cientos de bolas de fuego de él.

Agobiando enormemente a la espadachín.

— ¡Se supone que debe decir el conjuro primero! ¡¿Cómo rayos es que lo hace?! — Aterrada, cubriéndose con ambas espadas, usándolas de escudo.

— ¡De este no podrás escapar! ¡Solar Incussus! —

Invocando un circulo mágico debajo de Jeanne, de un metro y medio de ancho.

Tardando varios segundos en hacer efecto.

Sin siquiera notar el circulo mágico.

Emergiendo de él un impresionante rayo solar, como si viniera directamente desde el sol.

Quemando todo a su paso, levantando una gran cortina de humo, extendiéndose por toda la sala.

— Vaya, no te andas con rodeos niña, menos mal que llegué a tiempo... — Exclamó el peliblanco, unos metros alejada de ella, con la rubia reposando sobre su hombro, con toda la pierna hecha un fuego, largando humo. — Un segundo más y estaría carbonizada… —

— ¿Ahora tu serás el que pelee contra mí? —

— Lamentablemente no…— Viendo hacia la otra punta de la habitación.

Como Ravel agobiaba a su enemigo persiguiéndolo con varias aves de fuego, esquivándolas como podía.

— ¡Oye, Heracles! —

— ¿Qué sucede? — Poniéndose en guardia, atajando los ataques de fuego que quedaban con sus brazos, sin recibir casi daño alguno.

— Jeanne ha caído. — Logrando que el hombre de dos metros volteara a verlo. — Además George me ha llamado, al parecer su tarea está hecha, debemos avisarle a Cao Cao. —

— Qué lástima… Me hubiera gustado quedarme a jugar un rato más. — Viendo a la Phoenix, que lo observaba con odio en sus ojos.

Dirigiéndose a donde estaba el peliblanco.

— Será mejor que vayamos ahora, la cabeza dura de Jeanne está muy herida. — Desapareciendo del lugar, llevando consigo a la rubia, seguido de Heracles.

Dejando en la habitación al trio rubio y a la italiana.

— Gasper ¿Te encuentras bien? — Le preguntó, preocupada, revisando al niño.

— L-Le Fay-san… ¡E-eso fue increíble! — Exclamó, con brillo en sus ojos.

— Muchas gracias.— Algo avergonzada, volteándose, mirando a la rubia. — ¿Cómo te ha ido a ti? — Preguntó la Pendragon al juntarse con la Phoenix.

— ¡Muy mal! ¡Ese grandulón sin cerebro me ha roto mí vestido! —

— Bueno, al menos no te ha hecho daño…— Volteando la vista hacia otro lado. — ¡¿Xenovia?! ¿Qué te ha pasado? — Preocupada.

Viendo como la italiana respiraba agitada, extenuada, con sus ropas hechas un desastre, toda polvorienta.

— ¡R-rápido! — Arrastrando su espada, tratando de calmar su respiración. — ¡Debemos seguirlos! — Destrozando la pared con su espada, con muchísima ira.

Pasando a través del hueco, frustrada, siguiendo lo más rápido que podía a los tres sujetos.

— ¡X-Xenovia! ¡Vuelve aquí! —

— ¡Ey, no me dejen atrás! — Viendo hacia el costado, percatándose del pequeño vampiro. — ¡Le Fay-san! ¡Te has olvidado a Gasper! — Cargándolo sobre sus pequeños hombros.

Desplegando sus alas del Phoenix, volando a gran velocidad.

Dejando atrás la habitación, completamente vacía.

* * *

.

.

.

— ¡I-increíble! — Exclamó, sorprendido, con la mitad de su armadura destrozada. — ¡Puedes leer todos mis movimientos, te anticipas ampliamente a cada paso que hago! — Viendo al Uzumaki, de frente, con su mirada de Poker, concentrándose en el ojo derecho del Rubio. — Es como si fueras alguien completamente diferente…—

— Te he dicho que no me gusta que me adulen. — Dando un paso hacia adelante, estirando los brazos hacia abajo, creando un rasengan en cada mano.

— ¡Cielos, que malhumorado! — Empuñando su lanza, desviando con ella los dos rasengan que el rubio le había lanzado.

— ¿Por qué me avisaste con anterioridad de tus planes? — Le preguntó, creando otros dos rasengan en sus manos.

Adelantándose otro paso.

— Solo quería verte en acción… Saber de lo que eras capaz. — Cortando con su lanza las dos esferas de energía, impactando a lo lejos, en la ciudadela. — Y gracias a eso me di cuenta que en realidad tú y yo de verdad somos muy parecidos…— Riendo divertido.

— Déjate de estupideces. — Creando nuevamente dos rasengan, esta vez más grandes.

— Sin embargo… Has sido capaz de meterte en esta ciudadela cuando está en medio de una trifulca, secuestrar al heredero más poderoso, asesinar al jefe de la casa Weerwolf como si nada… Dime, ¿En qué te diferencias de mí? — Metiéndose en su cabeza.

— ¡Deja de compararme contigo! — Cabreado, lanzándole los dos rasengan a quemarropa — Yo no lo usaré, yo lo protegeré, jamás lo veré como si fuera un arma en vez de una persona. Lo mantendré alejado de gente como tú. —

— ¡Vaya, suenas como todo un héroe! Justificando tus actos con tus intenciones… Pero eso no quita el hecho que te hayas llevado a un niño por la fuerza… o que hayas asesinado al líder de uno de los mayores clanes de Licántropos que existen, tus intenciones no te vuelven diferente a mí…— Sentenció.

Cabreando por completo al rubio.

Mirándolo con odio en sus ojos, uniendo los dos rasengan en uno, mucho más grande que los anteriores.

Sosteniéndolo con una sola mano sobre su cabeza, cambiando su naturaleza a viento.

— Además…— Viendo sonriente como el rubio le lanzaba su ataque. — ¿Quién dice que yo no trato bien a los míos? — Sonriendo ampliamente.

— ¡! —

Saltando sobre Cao Cao ágilmente, con más velocidad que una gacela.

Empuñando una de sus espadas, llevando en su hombro a su aliada rubia.

Cortando con el filo de su espada el espacio frente él.

Creando una enorme garganta, usándola de protección.

Absorbiendo limpiamente el ataque del rubio, alejando el peligro.

— ¿Se encuentra bien, Cao Cao-sama? —

— Así es. — Sonriéndole. — Buen trabajo Siegfried, atento como siempre.—

— A su servicio, Cao Cao-sama. — Haciendo una ligera reverencia.

— ¡Naruto-sama! — Le gritó Le Fay, del otro lado de la habitación, junto a Xenovia, Ravel y Gasper.

— ¡Buen trabajo! ¡Ahora quédense allí y no interfieran! — Les ordenó, sin perder de vista al héroe chino.

— Cao Cao-sama. — Habló Heracles, a su derecha. — ¿Ese de ahí es el sujeto del que tanto nos habla? —

— Así es, pero no te precipites Heracles, ya lo enfrentaras…— Le prometió. — ¿Qué es lo que hacen aquí tan rápido? —

— Jeanne fue herida de gravedad, tuvimos que acudir a usted. — Le explicó. — Además, George se ha comunicado conmigo, al parecer ha cumplido su tarea satisfactoriamente…—

— Entiendo…— Examinando a la rubia, quien se encontraba a esa altura inconciente. — En ese caso será mejor que nos marchemos. — Asintiéndole al espadachín.

Abriendo una garganta en el espacio con el filo de su espada, listos para marcharse.

— ¡No! — Gritó la italiana, llena de ira. — ¡Que no se vayan! —

— ¡Xenovia! — Autoritario. — ¡Quédate donde estás, no interfieras! — Le ordenó.

Viendo al grandulón y al espadachín marcharse por la grieta.

— Puedes quedarte con el vampiro si gustas, ya no lo necesito, ¡Me he conseguido alguien mucho mejor! — Exclamó de la emoción. — ¡Más vale que te prepares! — Estirando el brazo, haciendo el gesto de un arma con su mano, simulando dispararla. — ¡La próxima vez todo será muy diferente! — Riendo diabólicamente, entrando en la garganta, cerrándose tras él.

Desapareciendo del lugar.

.

.

* * *

.

Encorvado sobre el lavadero de ropas, en su propia casa.

De noche, alumbrado solamente por la luz de la luna, quien imponente todavía alumbraba las últimas horas de oscuridad antes del amanecer.

Serio, concentrado, lavando la camiseta de la peli azul, tratando con mucho esfuerzo de deshacer la mancha de sangre que tenía en ella.

— Xenovia y Ravel ya están durmiendo. — Habló la maga detrás de él, a la altura de la puerta.

— ¿Cómo estaban? —

— Ravel bien… Xenovia todavía estaba algo enfadada. —

— Lo imagino. — Tallando la prenda con más fuerza— Sí que detesta perder. —

— Ninguna parecía afectada por haber asesinado personas… Ni siquiera Xenovia, que fue la que más mató…—

— ¿Qué esperabas? Llevo entrenándola siglos para eso…— Bromeó, algo afectado por ello. — ¿Cómo está Gasper? —

— Muy bien, durmiendo en su habitación, como usted lo ordenó… Ya le he preparado el sofá. —

— Muchas gracias Le Fay. — Sin voltear a verla. — Y muy buen trabajo hoy… Todo fue un éxito. —

— Me alegra que todo haya salido de esa forma, Naruto-sama —

—….—

— ¿Cómo fue qué logró inutilizar el poder de Gasper? —

— Era tan sencillo como meterlo en una ilusión…— Explicó como si nada.

— ¡! —

— Jamás podrá detener el tiempo si lo que observa en realidad no es cien por ciento real…—

— ¿Cuándo? —

— En su habitación cuando lo encontramos, la primera vez que nos vimos frente a frente…—

— Y-ya veo…—

—….—

—…—

—…Naruto-sama…— Volvió a llamarlo.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Tallando todavía la prenda.

— Lo de hoy… Todo lo que sucedió…. No ha terminado, ¿cierto? —

— ¡! —

Dejando de lado lo que estaba haciendo, volteando la cabeza, observándola directamente a los ojos. — No Le Fay…— Le confesó. — De hecho siento… Que lo que sea que esté tejiendo entre manos… Recién está comenzando…—

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Ahí lo tienen… Casi Doce mil palabras de nada, no lo revisé todo, así que me lavo las manos si hay algun error.

Me he atrasado, bastante esta vez, lo sé. Lo siento, han pasado muchas cosas este mes:

Para empezar, maso menos a las 6 mil palabras del capítulo lo releí, y decidí borrar todo y reescribirlo, lo habré hecho unas 2 veces más, y todavía sigue sin gustarme por completo. También perdí algo de tiempo por la culpa de "The 100" esa maldita cosa me ha absorbido. (Espectacular serie, muy recomendable)

Además me tatue la mitad el brazo, lo que me impidió escribir por dos días debido al dolor.

 **Dos cositas:**

La primera ¿Alguien sabe la fecha de estreno oficial de la cuarta temporada de DxD? Tenía entendido que era para la primavera japonesa, pero tal vez esté errado.

Segundo: Les imploro, les ruego (como en cada capítulo) que me dejen sus reviews de la historia en general, sus comentarios me ayudan a crecer, mejorar e inspirarme en materia de escritor.

No les robo más tiempo, hasta el próximo capítulo. (Tal vez me tarde un poco debido al inicio de clases)

 **REVIEWS:**

 **loko89772** **:** Gracias por leer! Lamento la confusión. El único ser vivo con poder para derrotar a Ophis es Great Red, ni siquiera Sirzechz (Que está entre los 20 sujetos más fuertes del universo) podría hacerle frente. No, Naruto no podría pelear de la misma manera como lo hizo con Kaguya. Mira, a mi entender, Ophis está a un nivel muy diferente de Kaguya, una es la representación del infinito, la otra está muy lejos de alcanzar eso (Ojo, eso no quita que Kaguya todavía sea un Dios, obviamente es extremadamente fuerte). El canon arrancará así a ojo en unos 2 capítulos aproximadamente, pero recuerda que será un canon muy diferente! Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de escribir, saludos!

 **Darkiller3** : Gracias por leer! Esa era una disputa bastante antigua, que al parecer ha vuelto a explotar una vez más. En este capítulo ya se aclara eso! Aunque era una muy buena posibilidad! Muchas gracias por dejar tu comentario, saludos!

 **Loquin** **:** Me alegra que hayan entendido lo que quería plasmar con el hecho del trauma, debe ser traumatico luchar contra una Diosa q intenta destruir el mundo entero. Pensar que el humano más fuerte del mundo es controlado por una adolescente de 16 años! Muchas gracias por dejar tu opinión de la historia, saludos!

 **Diego DIO Brando** **:** Al fin! Más que matarlo fue como una intimidación, rememorar un trauma y una sensación muy viejas y horribles… Tus preguntas son las mejores! Haha! Saludos amigo!

 **bladetri** **:** Gracias por el like! Ojalá disfrutes el capítulo!

 **Guest:** En realidad no es tan como dices…. Naruto retó a Ophis, le dijo justamente que si moría moriría luchando, se ve que no prestaste atención a esa parte. Okey… Esa parte del comentario no la entendí. ¿Qué onda con Sasuke? Sí, igualaba a Naruto… Sí, Naruto tiene el sharingan, justamente cuando Le Fay le recalca lo de la ceguera el le explica bien como funcionaba eso… ¿Lo leíste atentamente o qué? Cómo sea, tu decisión es solo tuya, gracias por leer hasta aquí! Suerte!

 **Zafir09** **:** Me alegra que pienses eso! Sí, Cao Cao es como una víbora, si que es peligroso… Lo otro se aclara en este capítulo! Ophis es todo un misterio, absolutamente nadie sabe bien cómo actua o qué piensa… Gracias por leer! Saludos!

 **Mario.R.E** **:** Muchas gracias amigo! Me alegro que te haya gustado!

Nuevamente, gracias a todos por leer y aún más a los que se toman el tiempo de comentar, nos vemos la próxima!


	7. Capítulo 7: Caminos por separado

_Aprovecho para aclarar que ninguno de los personajes, objetos, ni tampoco habilidades ya registradas me pertenecen. Sólo los utilizo para moldear este fanfic amateur._

 _Además, debido al lenguaje, palabras utilizadas, expresiones, y los varios géneros literarios que caracterizan esta historia, lo siguiente debe ser considerado apta para mayores de 16 años. Leer lo siguiente bajo la responsabilidad propia de cada uno_

 **.**

 **Y también!... Aprovecho para pedir disculpas por la hiper tardanza de este capítulo, problemas personales y de salud, cómo sea, disculpas a todos mis lectores, les dejo el capítulo, que lo disfruten!**

* * *

 **…Memorias**

 **Capítulo 7: Caminos por separado.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

Elegimos la vida que queremos vivir.

Probablemente, en mi más humilde opinión, la frase más estúpida jamás esbozada por el ser humano.

Una frase insulsa y completamente vacía que las personas se dicen a sí mismas cuando las cosas están saliendo extremadamente mal.

Una frase que usan cuando intentan, directa o indirectamente, darle una razón a las cosas, un simple "¿Por qué?".

Se convencen estúpidamente que las cosas malas que suceden en su vida pasan por las malas decisiones y acciones que ellos mismos optan por tomar.

Pero, a veces las cosas no son tan simples de cambiar.

Aquel que nace con alguna enfermedad incurable, por ejemplo ¿Tiene alguna forma de cambiar su situación? ¿Su situación se debe a alguna mala decisión que él o ella haya tomado anteriormente en su vida…?

La realidad es dura, la vida en general lo es, pero mucho más duro es darse cuenta de cómo eran las cosas verdaderamente cuando toda tu vida sostenías fervientemente que lo que pensabas que era de una manera, o que de hecho, podía ser de otra manera si tan solo dabas todo de ti para cambiarlo, en realidad no era tan fácil de hacerlo… Cuando te das cuenta que todo lo que creías, todo lo que sostenías, todo lo que defendías, en realidad era muy diferente a lo que tú esperabas…

Toda mi vida creí que el destino no era un camino marcado, sino que era un sendero a elección, un sendero que tú mismo construías, con tus acciones, tus decisiones, y mucho más importante que lo anterior, tus intenciones…

Siempre peleé por lo que me parecía correcto, por lo que le hacía bien a la mayoría, por lo que "estaba" bien.

Sostenía, en mi cabeza hueca de adolescente, que aunque fuera la persona más débil del mundo, si me esforzaba y creía ciega y plenamente en mis intenciones y en mis principios, entonces podría cambiar mi destino, no, construirlo como yo quería.

Pero entonces algo ocurrió.

Algo que tal vez en ese momento no me había afectado tanto como debería haberlo hecho.

Pero ese algo era tan importante como la vida misma.

Una profecía me fue entregada.

Una profecía que revelaba el destino del mundo entero y el de su gran héroe, el de su salvador.

Mi propio destino.

" _Llegado el momento un muchacho nacerá de entre todos humanos de las cuatro naciones, un muchacho excepcional, con una bondad inigualable y una determinación inquebrantable. Será infravalorado y hecho a un lado, pero surgirá más fuerte que nunca gracias a el amor que se le fue negado durante toda su vida. Una vez haya crecido el noble muchacho demostrará su poder y su valor ante todo el mundo, batallando contra sus propios demonios, derrotándolos, logrando el equilibro perfecto dentro de su ser, apaciguando la guerra interna entre la luz y la oscuridad que hay en su corazón. Cuando ese momento llegue, el muchacho deberá sacrificarse por su gente, por su sueño. Deberá entregar su corazón para que todos puedan vivir con la paz que él mismo ha logrado en su interior, cuando el momento sea el indicado, pase lo que pase, él le mostrará la paz a toda su gente…"_

Probablemente, si hubiera recibido esa noticia con la mentalidad y experiencia que tengo en este momento, hubiera reaccionado completamente diferente a aquella vez.

Por aquel momento, como dije antes, no le había dado la importancia que debiera.

La profecía era tan clara como el agua, yo debía sacrificarme por mi gente.

Yo debía morir por lo que tanto anhelaba, debía morir para que todos alcancen la paz, para que puedan vivir en paz.

En ese tiempo, al ser tan solo un estúpido niño creí que podría romper mi camino ya trazado, mi destino ya marcado.

Me había puesto en la cabeza que lo dejaría todo por alcanzar la paz, le daría la paz a mi pueblo, pero no iba a morir en el proceso, me había convencido a mí mismo que esa no era una opción, porque todavía quedaba una cosa en mi vida, además de lograr la paz, que me faltaba conseguir.

Pero todo salió completamente al revés…

La paz momentáneamente se alcanzó, aunque desafortunadamente el tiempo que duró no fue demasiado.

Y, más desafortunadamente aun, la cantidad de vidas que se sacrificaron para lograr ese fugaz momento de paz, no lo habían valido ni lo más mínimo.

Como dije, todo había salido completamente al revés.

Yo todavía estaba vivo.

El supuesto "héroe" o "salvador" todavía seguía vivo, y todo el que alguna vez había luchado contra él ya no lo estaba...

Había burlado por completo mi destino.

Y ahí me encontraba yo, vagando solo por el mundo, sin poder envejecer, sin poder estar con mis camaradas, con mis amigos, con mi familia, con la gente que de verdad amaba.

Solo me quedaban recuerdos.

Memorias…

Tenía que vivir con las memorias por el resto de mi vida, y eso me generaba un miedo terrible.

No miedo a tener que recordad, no lo malinterpretes, sino miedo a olvidar.

El miedo que yo tenía era el olvidarme de las cosas, olvidarme de mi lucha, de mis amigos, de mi pueblo, de mi gente…

Todo, absolutamente todo, había salido completamente diferente a lo que debía ser.

Y te preguntarás: Si yo pude burlar mi propio destino desencadenando todo en un final trágico, entonces ¿Por qué todavía seguía pensando que el destino era un camino ya trazado, que no se puede cambiar?

Muy sencillo.

Porque, a medida que los años pasaban, comencé a darme cuenta que, todo lo que ya me había tocado vivir aquella vez, lenta pero firmemente, comenzaba a volver a ocurrir.

Y, más lamentablemente aun, me di cuenta de ello tarde, demasiado tarde…

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Abriendo los ojos sin titubear, parado en el medio de la nada.

A simple vista podía verse cierta tranquilidad en su persona, sus gestos, sus movimientos.

Se lo veía tranquilo, con bastante calma.

Pero en realidad calma era lo que más le faltaba.

Visualizando el terreno alrededor, tratando de poder ubicarse.

El ambiente obscuro, la vista significativamente obstruida.

El suelo hecho de adoquín donde se encontraba de pie, las altas paredes del lugar, verdes, opacas, casi grises, tan sucias como el suelo.

Se acordaba perfectamente de aquél lugar.

Su vida había sido marcada por aquél sombrío espacio.

Rompiendo con su propia promesa de "nunca regresar", adentrándose en la enorme jaula de barrotes rojos que se encontraba al fondo de aquél lugar.

Caminando a paso lento y decidido, con una mirada tan dura que podría petrificar a cualquiera que se dignara a verlo a los ojos.

Pasando por la puerta de la jaula.

Deteniéndose en el lugar, cerrando los ojos.

Abriéndolos, con la marca naranja propia del senjutsu adornando sus ojos, como si fuera maquillaje.

Separando los brazos de su cuerpo, manteniéndolos estirados.

Generando dos variaciones de Rasengan en ambas manos.

Girando velozmente, adoptando la forma de una cuchilla extremadamente filosa.

Aumentando el tamaño de ambas, siendo por completo más grandes que él.

Alumbrando apenas la enorme jaula con la luz blanca de sus dos técnicas.

Lanzándose como un proyectil al interior de la jaula, adentrándose en ella como si fuera una gacela.

Haciendo alarde de una velocidad que rozaba la divinidad.

*BOOM*

Impactando ambos ataques contra la enorme pared.

Derrumbándola por completo.

Gruñendo levemente, viendo hacia la obscuridad de la jaula.

Notando como una gigantesca sombra resaltaba entre toda la obscuridad de aquella jaula.

Su objetivo desde un principio.

[Veo que por fin has acudido a mi llamado.] Le habló.

Con voz profunda e imponente, desde las sombras, intimidándolo.

Tratando de ignorar aquella voz, con ira en sus ojos.

Incorporándose, manteniéndose erguido.

Generando otros dos rasen-shuriken más.

Aumentando el tamaño de ambos considerablemente, superando a los dos anteriores.

Desapareciendo una vez más en un destello amarillo, similar a un rayo.

Localizando a su objetivo, golpeándolo con uno de sus ataques.

Notando como este se había escabullido, derribando otra pared, causando un enorme temblor.

Desapareciendo nuevamente, utilizando el factor sorpresa.

Apareciendo frente a la enorme silueta.

Sintiendo en la oscuridad como esta lo atacaba fuertemente, mandándolo a volar por los aires de un "latigazo", golpeándolo con una de sus enormes extremidades.

*BOOM*

Impactando el rasen-shuriken en el suelo, generando un enorme cráter en él.

Destrozando más de la mitad del suelo de la jaula.

Poniéndose de pie sobre el enorme cráter.

Con sus ropas bastante sucias, respirando arrítmicamente.

Viendo hacia la enorme sombra en la oscuridad, poco a poco era más visible.

[Deberías dejar de hacer eso, estás haciéndote daño a ti mismo, estás dañando tu propio inconsciente.]

— Cierra la maldita boca. — Escupió, sin más, completamente furioso.

Haciendo aparecer más de una docena de copias de sí mismo en el lugar, todos parados en fila.

Generando todo el "ejército" de rubios una esfera de energía azul en la palma de sus manos.

Agrandando el tamaño considerablemente.

Abalanzándose contra la enorme sombra, todos a la vez, sin dudar ni un segundo.

Moviendo una de sus extremidades, golpeando a todos sus atacantes con esta, haciéndolos desaparecer.

Apareciendo detrás de la sombra como si se tratara de un rayo, con un rasen-shuriken en su mano izquierda.

Impactando contra la enorme espalda de la sombra, notando una piel por demás dura.

Desestabilizándola, trastabillando torpemente.

*BOOM*

Cayendo contra una de las paredes, derrumbándola por completo.

Aterrizando en el suelo.

Con la mirada todavía seria, más calmado, algo agitado.

— Muestra tu apariencia, cobarde. — Alzando su brazo en el aire.

Iluminando mágicamente el lúgubre lugar.

— ¡! — Sorprendiéndose enormemente al ver a su invasor.

Enorme, increíblemente enorme, de casi cien metros de alto, tanto sus dientes como su piel y escamas rojas le daban un aire de poder increíble y mucha ferocidad.

Un dragón, un enorme e intimidante dragón, y no uno cualquiera, era uno que a leguas se notaba lo poderoso que era.

Su presencia lo había descolocado por completo.

Pero lo que más le había llamado la atención eran sus ojos.

Ese par de ojos verdes, serios, intimidantes, los recordaba más que bien.

Venía soñando desde casi dos meses con esos ojos, como si lo observaran a cada minuto, en cada lugar…

Y ahora entendía perfectamente el porqué.

Recuperando la seriedad que lo caracterizaba, trazando varios sellos de manos.

[Veo que mi apariencia no te ha intimidado ni siquiera un poco…]

— No eres el primero de tu tamaño con el que me enfrento. — Confesó, acumulando chakra en su antebrazo, creando una enorme cuchilla con él.

[Pierdes tu tiempo, joven Naruto, no puedes hacerme daño]

— Jamás te di permiso para que digas mi nombre. — Con ira en sus ojos, gruñendo entre dientes.

Lanzándose contra el intruso, alcanzándolo en una micro milésima de segundo.

Buscando cortarle el rostro.

Gruñendo enojado cuando este esquivó el ataque ágilmente, pese a su tamaño descomunal.

Apoyándose en sus patas traseras.

Usando sus preciosas y gigantes alas como escudo, ubicándolas delante de él.

Cubriéndose del ejército de rubios que intentaban herirlo, todos atacándolo con un enorme rasengan en la mano.

Retrocediendo varios metros hacia atrás debido a la presión, encontrándose con la pared detrás de él.

Sorprendiéndose al ver a varios clones del rubio sujetarlo de sus patas traseras, intentando derribarlo.

Perdiendo el equilibrio por segunda vez

*BOOM*

Cayendo pesadamente sobre la pared, destruyéndola por completo.

Planchado de lleno en el suelo, intentando levantarse.

[¡!]

Sorprendido, viendo como varios sellos supresores caían del techo, como si fueran enormes estacas.

Inmovilizándolo, atrapándole el cuello, las patas e incluso las alas.

Aterrizando en el pecho del enorme dragón, suspirando pesadamente.

Respirando todavía arrítmicamente, con sus ropas llenas de polvo.

[Jamás pensé que un humano pudiera reducirme de esta manera…]

Ignorándolo, caminando a paso lento, posicionándose sobre su cabeza.

— Podrías liberarte en cualquier momento, incluso quemarme vivo con tu aliento de fuego…—

[…]

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? — Sin titubear.

[...]

— No estoy para juegos. — Sin ninguna gota de paciencia en su ser. — ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? — Repitió.

[...]

— Te ha comido la lengua el ratón, bien… — Furioso.

[...]

— Así que debo interpretar que Ophis Orouboros se refería a ti cuando me visitó aquella vez…—

[Derrochas sensatez…]

— Ella fue quien te trajo ¿No es así?—

[...]

— ¿Por qué? —

[Yo se lo pedí…]

— ¿Por qué? — Repitió al instante.

[Motivos míos…]

— Dime la verdadera respuesta. —

[Tendrás que conformarte con esa respuesta por ahora…]

— ¿Por qué demonios estuviste llamándome todo este tiempo? — Enojado, ya sin nada de paciencia.

[Quería hablar contigo…]

— ¿Y para qué? —

[Motivos míos…] Repitió, hartando al Uzumaki.

— Ya. — Exclamó, harto, saltando de la cabeza del dragón.

Aterrizando en el suelo de la enorme jaula, caminando a paso lento, comenzando a hablar mientras caminaba.

— Jamás volverás a irrumpir mis sueños… Ni tampoco volverás a hablarme telepáticamente. — Serio.

[Así que la vez que lo hice me escuchaste…]

Deteniéndose en la puerta de la enorme jaula, con la mirada un poco gacha.

Amagando a voltearse hacia el dragón.

Alzando uno de sus brazos.

Moviendo su mano ascendentemente.

Liberando al enorme dragón de todos los sellos opresores que le había colocado, devolviéndole la movilidad.

[Gracias por eso joven Naruto.]

— Te dije que no me llamaras por mi nombre, no te lo permito. — Levantando la vista. — Y no te acostumbres a nada de esto… Encontraré la forma de sacarte de mi cuerpo, cueste lo que cueste. — Sentenció, marchándose del lugar.

Dejando al dragón solo, dentro de esa oscura jaula.

[Uzumaki Naruto…] Poniéndose de pie. [Acabas de demostrarme que he estado en lo correcto contigo…]

.

.

.

* * *

8:00 A.M la hora que marcaba el hogareño reloj de pared de aquella cocina.

Elegantemente terminaba de emplatar la última tanda del desayuno que había preparado.

Bacon con huevos revueltos y rodajas de tomate fritas, un plato típico de su país. Algo "simple" se había dicho a sí misma.

Oliéndolo con una sonrisa en su rostro, muy feliz con lo que había preparado, llevó los últimos dos platos que había preparado a la mesa familiar del comedor de la casa.

Cinco platos, todos todavía calientes, reposaban sobre la larga mesa.

Muy satisfecha se sentó en su asiento, con la sonrisa decorando su hermoso rostro.

Con su mirada sumida en la puerta del comedor, muy atenta a esta.

Esperando que alguien entrara por aquella puerta, cosa que estaba por ocurrir.

La rutina, la hermosa rutina de las mañanas estaba por comenzar.

— ¡Le Fay, huele delicioso! — Exclamaba la peliazul, entrando primera en el comedor, con la cara cansada y sobándose pesadamente uno de sus ojos.

— ¡Xenovia! ¡No seas irrespetuosa, primero debes dar los buenos días! — La regañaba la pequeña Phoenix, entrando casi a la par con la italiana, retándola desde el comienzo del día.

— Yo saludo como quiero enana —

— ¡¿Cómo me llamaste, cabeza de pitufo?! —

— ¡Pitufo serás tú! ¡Enana de porquería! —

— N-no griten tanto, todavía ando medio dormido… — Se quejó el pequeño Gasper, entrando en el comedor.

Pasando por el medio de las dos chicas, ignorando su riña mañanera, sentándose en su lugar, sin molestar a nadie.

— ¡Ustedes dos, dejen de pelear! — Las retó la inglesa. — Y buenos días Gasper-kun —

— Buenos días Le Fay-oneesama — Sonriéndole contento.

Devolviéndole la sonrisa, siendo acompañados en la mesa por la italiana y la Phoenix.

Pero todavía sin comenzar a desayunar.

— ¿Naruto-oniisama no se ha despertado aun? — Preguntó Gasper.

— Debe de haberse quedado dormido… —Mirando hacia la puerta.

— Eso es algo raro en él… — Acotó la Phoenix.

— Aun así, desayunen, si se enfría su desayuno se lo calentaré más tarde. — Dispuso la inglesa, observando todavía a la puerta.

Le parecía extraño, el rubio siempre era el primero en levantarse, y además el que preparaba el desayuno.

Pero esa mañana no había aparecido.

Ella como siempre se había levantado para ofrecerle ayuda, pero se llevó una curiosa sorpresa al no verlo despierto en la cocina.

Pese a que era algo bastante rebuscado, su sexto sentido femenino le indicaba que algo le sucedía a su preciado Naruto-sama, dudando si ir o no despertarlo.

Pero toda duda se fue cuando lo vio pasar por aquella puerta, aunque verlo no la tranquilizó ni un poco, mucho menos oírlo.

— Buenos días. — Saludó, desganado, con cierta rabia tanto en su semblante como en sus palabras.

— Buenos días Naruto/-sama — Lo saludaron los otros cuatro, una con cierta preocupación.

Sentándose en su lugar, con la cabeza gacha, sin hacer mucho ruido, pensativo, sin dejar de jugar con la comida de su plato, como si fuera un niño de cinco años.

— Me ha parecido muy extraño no encontrarlo hoy en la cocina — Habló la inglesa. — ¿Ha dormido bien? —

— Para nada. — Seco, sin verla a los ojos.

— ¿Pesadillas otra vez? —

— Algo así. —

—Tal vez mi hechizo esté perdiendo poder… —

— No tiene nada que ver. —

— ¿Ah no? — Curiosa. — ¿Entonces qué será? —

— Nada Le Fay, no importa. — Intentando zanjar el tema.

— Insisto qu- —

— Le Fay, déjalo ya. — Sentenció el rubio como ultimátum, intimidando a todos en la mesa.

Volviendo cada uno a su propio plato, desayunando en silencio.

— N-Naruto-niisama, y-yo también he tenido una pesadilla hoy — Habló el dhampiro, algo cohibido.

— ¿De verdad? — Poniendo toda su atención en el pequeño rubio, como si nunca haya estado de mal humor. — ¿Qué soñaste? —

— ¡A-ajos! ¡P-por todas partes! ¡Cientos de ellos! ¡Fue horrible! — Con los ojos llorosos, abrazándose a sí mismo.

— ¡Cielos! — Riendo levemente. — Ese si que es un mal sueño — Sonriendo por unos momentos.

Volviendo rápidamente a su semblante de póker, divisando su plato, jugando con la comida.

— ¿Ya se ha enfriado? — Preguntó la maga, siempre atenta. — Si quiere puedo calentarlo un poco. —

— No Le Fay, no será necesario. —

— O si desea puedo prepararle otra cosa. —

— ¡Que no! — Exclamó, algo alterado. — Deja de insistir Le Fay, fastidias. —

— L-lo lamento. — Dolida, terminando de comer, con la mirada llorosa.

Siguiendo con lo suyo, sin percatarse de lo mal que le había contestado a la inglesa.

— Naruto — Habló Xenovia, desinhibida como siempre. — ¿Hoy iremos a entrenar? —

— No, hoy no. Tengo cosas que hacer, lo siento. — Nuevamente sin dejar de jugar con su comida.

— Ya… Lo entiendo. — Algo desilusionada.

— ¡Haha! ¡Te han dejado plantada! — Se burló la Phoenix en voz alta.

— ¡Plantada estarás tu! ¡Tienes la misma altura que la araucaria que está en la entrada de casa! — Retrucó la peli azul, causando ciertas risitas en la inglesa y en el dhampiro por su peculiar comentario.

— ¡S-serás! — Titubeó la rubia. — ¡Yo tendré la altura de una planta, pero tu tienes el cerebro de un elefante! ¡Y hasta hueles como uno! —

— ¡Mira quién habla, loro de feria! —

— ¡¿Cómo me llamaste?! — Levantándose en el lugar, mirando furiosa a la peli azul, con los ojos llorosos. — ¡Repítelo si tienes agallas! —

— ¡¿Qué estás sorda?! ¡Te he llamado loro de feria! — Imitando a la Phoenix.

— ¡Ahora sí! ¡La mato, la mato! —

— ¡Basta las dos! — Gritó el Uzumaki, hastiado, en el medio de la batalla. — ¡¿Qué no pueden comportarse decentemente por lo menos diez minutos?! ¡Solo eso pido, son insoportables! — Confesó, harto de todo.

—…—

Dejando de mirar al plato, levantando la vista, observando a las tres chicas y al dhampiro.

Notando la incomodidad y la tristeza en sus ojos.

Cayendo en cuenta sobre cómo había reaccionado y todo lo que había dicho.

Sintiendo como la culpa lo comenzaba a carcomer internamente.

Levantándose de su asiento de sopetón, llamando la atención de todos.

— Me iré a la biblioteca. — Dijo torpemente. — Gracias por el desayuno Le Fay, les pido por favor que no me molesten en todo el día, estaré ocupado. — Preparándose para salir del comedor. — Y… Lo siento. — Se disculpó antes de salir por aquella puerta.

— L-lo arruiné. — Susurró la Phoenix, llorosa. — No debí haberte dicho eso Xenovia, lo siento… —

— Está bien Ravel, no debí haberte contestado de esa forma…— Mirando su plato, con amargura en su mirada.

— ¿Q-qué le pasa a Naruto-niisama? — Mirando A La rubia, dolido, preocupado. — ¡¿F-fue por algo que dije?! — Aterrado.

— ¡N-no Gasper-kun! ¡Para nada! Naruto-sama solo…—.Mirando hacia la puerta. —…No tengo ni idea de lo que le pasa…—

.

.

* * *

.

.

— Ugh…— Resopló cansado, inclinándose sentado sobre su vieja y cómoda silla de caoba.

Con la vista fija en el alto techo de aquella habitación, su santuario, su "oficina", comúnmente apodada como "La Biblioteca".

Llamada así por las repisas de la sala, llenas y llenas de información.

Algunas traídas por libros de Le Fay, otras traídas por su propia vivencia y experiencia, las repisas de la sala tenían muchísimas piezas de información.

Información, probablemente el recurso más importante que el ser vivo común necesita para vivir, para existir.

Y probablemente también el recurso más infravalorado de todos.

Sentándose correctamente en su asiento prosiguió a acomodar su escritorio.

Los pergaminos que habían en él, varios, decenas de ellos, casi todos basando su información en lo mismo.

Dragones.

Los míticos y legendarios dragones.

Las bestias más extraordinarias que podían jamás haber existido.

Toda una leyenda para los humanos promedio.

Toda una amenaza para los seres del mundo sobrenatural.

Ese día se dio cuenta de algo curioso.

Comenzaba a detestar los dragones.

Puede que tuviera muchísimas razones, o tal vez ninguna, pero eso era lo que él sentía.

Tomando con su mano uno de los tantos pergaminos.

Frunciendo el ceño, molestándose al leer su título.

" _Longinus, las reliquias divinas del Dios de la Biblia"_

Estrujando aquel pergamino, haciéndolo a un lado.

Sobando su rostro, su cabello con ambas manos, desesperado.

Divisando el reloj, 16:30 la hora que marcaba.

Su nuevo record.

Normalmente era Le Fay la que pasaba todo el día allí dentro, leyendo, informándose.

Pero esta vez había sido él, desde las ocho de la mañana, ni siquiera había almorzado.

Desviando sus pensamientos en aquella amable y dulce rubia inglesa que vivía con él.

La quería, la quería mucho.

A todos los quería, inclusive a Gasper, quien era con el que menos tiempo llevaba conviviendo.

Ninguno de ellos se merecía el mal trato que les había demostrado en la mañana, debía disculparse.

La culpa lo mataba, el sentirse culpable.

" _¡Pero demonios!"_ Se gritó a sí mismo _"¡Todo esto viene siendo un desastre!"_

Y así lo era, todo en su vida comenzaba a tornarse desastroso.

Un dragón.

Un jodido dragón.

Y no uno cualquiera, uno de los más famosos y respetados en la historia del mundo.

Ahora comenzaba a tener sentido.

Por eso la Diosa del Infinito lo había visitado hace tiempo.

Lo había convertido en el portador de un dragón contra su propia voluntad..

No, era mucho peor que eso, mucho más importante que eso.

Mucho más importante que solo "el portador de un dragón"…

— Naruto-sama…— Susurró la voz de Le Fay detrás de la puerta, abriéndola lentamente.

Interrumpiendo de repente los pensamientos del rubio, tomándolo por sorpresa.

Viéndola entrar en la habitación, acompañada por una peli azul y una rubia.

Los cuatro con miradas tristes en sus rostros, con sus auras emanando preocupación.

— Hey… Fay, Xen, Ravel…— Sonriéndoles levemente, nervioso, buscando las palabras adecuadas.

— Naruto-sama… Sentimos interrumpirlo. — Habló la pequeña Phoenix, tratando de sonar tranquila. — Nos preocupamos mucho por usted… Desde hace días… Y sobre todo hoy…—

— Siento… Sentimos haber arruinado el desayuno hoy con nuestras peleas. — La interrumpió Xenovia de sopetón, como si se estuviera sacando un peso de encima. — No queríamos molestarte, sabemos que debes de tener muchísimos inconvenientes con los que lidiar… —

— Yo… Chicas… — Balbuceó, desencajado. — Aunque tenga cosas con las que lidiar… No justifica nada, disculpen por haberles gritado hoy, no fue correcto…— Posando su vista en la inglesa. — Y a ti también… Perdóname Fay, me arrepiento muchísimo por cómo te traté hoy. — Sincerándose.

— No hace falta que se disculpe Naruto-sama, lo entiendo… Y la verdad es que nunca podría enojarme de verdad con usted…— Agregó, dando un paso al frente. — Ni nunca podré dejar de preocuparme por usted como lo hago. — Sonriendo levemente. — Últimamente ha tenido problemas, y grandes…— Caminando hasta el escritorio. — Su accionar es diferente… Su aura también es diferente, muy diferente… Muy… Inestable. —

— ¡! — Tensándose al oir las últimas palabras, sin que pasara desapercibido por la rubia.

— ¿Qué ha estado leyendo toda esta tarde? — Indagando, pasando sus manos por el escritorio.

Tomando uno de los tantos pergaminos que se encontraban sobre la fina madera.

Reconociendo la letra del Uzumaki al leer el título, alzando una ceja, encontrando bastante extraña la situación.

— "Jerarquía Draconiana"… ¿Relee algo que usted mismo escribió? Curioso…—

— No soy perfecto Le Fay, me olvido algunas cosas… Sólo repasaba. —

— ¿Y por qué tendría que hacerlo? — Habló la Phoenix, imitando a la inglesa, acercándose a esta, tomando entre sus manos otro pergamino, leyendo el título en voz alta. — "Sellos extractores: El arte de purgar" ¿Eh? — Exclamó extrañada. — ¿ Y qué tiene que ver eso con lo que sea que esté estudiando? — Indagó esta vez la Phoenix.

— Sí, pero primero díganos qué es lo que en realidad está "repasando" — Explíquenos eso Naruto-sama. — De manera imperativa.

— No es nada. — Simulando calma. — Solo leía temas aleatorios para despejar mi cabeza. — Mintió, denotando un nerviosismo casi imperceptible, pero no para la pequeña maga. — Les pido por favor que se vayan, estoy ocupado. — Tratando de sonar convincente.

— No. — Se negó la inglesa, contra todo pronóstico. — No hasta que nos diga qué es lo que buscaba entre todo esto. — Sin dejar de leer el pergamino que tenía en su poder.

— ¡Ya te dije que nada! — Perdiendo los estribos por un momento. — Dame eso — Tratando de arrebatarle el pergamino, siendo impedido por ella. — ¡Le Fay! — Sorprendido y molesto con la nueva actitud que estaba demostrando.

— "Sacred Gears: Su extracción y sus terribles consecuencias"… — Leyó en voz alta Xenovia, como si nada, a un costado del escritorio, con un pergamino algo diferente a los demás, causando cierta incomodidad en el ambiente. — Tenía entendido que si a un portador se le extraía su sacred gear este fallecía en el acto… ¿Por qué lees esto? Me resulta un tanto aterrador…— Exclamó, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Entrando en un profundo silencio.

Maquinando su cabeza a todo lo que daba.

Tratando de entender la situación tratando de descubrir lo que el Uzumaki ocultaba.

Comenzando a atar cabos, sorprendiéndose enormemente con la posible respuesta a sus dudas.

— Naruto-sama… ¿Está planeando algo? — Preguntó la Phoenix, con cierto temor al hablar.

Viéndolo caminar nervioso hasta la puerta de la biblioteca, dándoles la espalda. — No planeo nada… Ya les he dicho todo. — Con voz seria, comenzando a incrementar su aura sin ninguna razón.

— Una extracción. — Susurró la inglesa. — Planea extraer una Sacred Gear, no… Una Longinus… — Dijo en voz alta, confirmando lo que decía.

— ¡! —

— ¡N-Naruto-sama! ¡E-eso es…! — Sin poder creer lo que había escuchado.

— N-no sabes lo que dices Le Fay…— Incrementando su aura inconcientemente cada vez más y más, completamente helado por la declaración de la rubia.

— ¡Miente! ¡Sabe que lo he descubierto! —

— ¡No es así! — Rugió, volteándose hacia la maga rubia, con su aura por los cielos, viéndola fijamente a los ojos, con un brillo salvaje en su mirada que nunca había estado allí, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por la rubia.

— N-Naruto-sama…— Balbuceó, encogiéndose ante aquellos feroces ojos.

— Saldré. — Dijo, sin más. — Regresaré tarde, no me esperen para cenar. —

Tratando de objetar, bloqueada por el aura y mirada que el rubio le había mostrado.

Viéndolo desaparecer en un destello amarillo, quedando las tres solas en aquella habitación.

Tropezándose, cayendo sentada al suelo.

— ¡Le Fay! — Trató de ayudarla Ravel, siendo impedido por esta.

— N-No p-puede ser. — Balbuceó, aterrada, incrédula.

Ahora entendía todo, y el entenderlo la aterraba, le causaba muchísimo pavor.

— ¿Qué le sucede a Naruto? — Preguntó la peli azul, preocupada.

— E-Él…— Sin poder soltar palabra alguna, digiriendo el horrible y confuso secreto que había descubierto.

— ¡¿Le Fay?! ¿Qué está sucediendo? —

— E-el… N-Naruto-sama es…—

De alguna alocada manera, él era el portador…

.

.

.

* * *

Apareciendo completamente de la nada, sin que nadie se diera cuenta de ello.

Suspirando pesadamente, dejando que todas sus preocupaciones se fueran en aquel suspiro.

Cerrando los ojos, dejando que una corriente fría de viento impacte de lleno contra él.

Sentándose casi al borde de aquel famoso y hermosísimo acantilado en el que se encontraba.

Bajo el nublado cielo de la conocida Isla Esmeralda, con las olas de su costa impactando contra la base del acantilado.

Componiendo así el hermoso paisaje que el estaba disfrutando.

Sumergido en sus pensamientos, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

Respirando profundamente, tratando de calmar la ira que tenía en su interior.

Intentando, a su vez, justificar esa ira, cosa que no era muy difícil.

Acababa de descubrir que era el portador de un Longinus.

Y por más descabellado, estúpido, trillado o loco que sonara eso, no se lo podía quitar de la cabeza.

" _Un dragón legendario ¡un maldito dragón legendario!"_ Se gritó a sí mismo, en su cabeza.

El ser considerado como el segundo más fuerte de entre todos los seres vivos lo había vuelto un portador de Sacred Gear.

Ophis Orobouros le había jugado una muy mala pasada.

El irrumpir en su casa aquella noche tan de la nada.

El hecho que haya soñado semanas y semanas con esos ojos verdes que lo miraban como si fuera un trozo de carne.

El porqué su aura había cambiado tanto en tanta semanas.

Su comportamiento errático…

Todo, absolutamente todo tenía sentido.

Pero aun así todavía tenía muchísimas dudas.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a él? ¿Cuáles eran sus motivos?

Quería saberlo, lo necesitaba, debía saberlo.

Y pese a todo lo anterior, todavía había muchas cosas que lo preocupaban, a tal punto de quitarle el sueño.

Se había confiado, no, descuidado muchísimo.

Sabía que Le Fay había descubierto su situación, la conocía, y ella lo conocía a él, demasiado bien.

Además, había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que supo sobre la Brigada, más precisamente sobre los héroes.

Y, casi como por arte de magia, una conocida voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

— ¡Por fin! ¡La rata sale de su escondite! —

— ¡!—

Moviendo su cabeza por puro instinto, esquivando por los pelos una mortal estocada.

Rodando por el suelo, incorporándose en un santiamén.

Inclinando su torso hacia atrás, esquivando una nueva estocada.

— ¡Tus increíbles reflejos no dejan de sorprenderme! — Exclamó su atacante, entusiasmado, alargando el cuerpo de su lanza a gran velocidad, tomando desprevenido al rubio.

Llevando sus rodillas al suelo, inclinando su cuerpo casi hasta sus talones, esquivando gimnásticamente aquella mortal estocada.

Saltando por sobre el rubio con un hábil juego de piernas, retrayendo apenas la lanza, buscando apuñalar al rubio.

Tomando el cuerpo de aquella lanza en el aire, desviando el ataque, incrustándola en el suelo.

Quejándose de dolor al sentir el contacto de su mano con el cuerpo de la lanza.

Incorporándose de un Kip up, en guardia, visualizando a su atacante, todavía con la lanza incrustada en la tierra.

— ¡Ignis Enim! — Escuchó tras él, a lo que parecían ser unos pocos centímetros de distancia.

Desapareciendo en un destello amarillo.

¡BOOM!

Apareciendo a la altura del mar, deslizándose por el agua, de pie sobre ella.

Con la vista firme en el borde de aquel acantilado, donde un segundo antes había estado parado, completamente destruido por alguna magia.

Notando como una espesa Neblina blancuzca inundaba el ambiente.

Cambiando el entorno, volviéndolo más pesado, distinto…

Observando nuevamente el borde del acantilado, esta vez completamente sano, intacto.

— ¡Tan veloz como siempre! — Escuchó una voz burlona de aquel lugar, visualizando a Cao cao una vez el humo se disipo. — ¡Vaya, hasta caminas por el agua! Sumado a tu icónica bondad y tu amabilidad… ¡Se podría decir que eres la reencarnación de Jesucristo! — Burlón

— ¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí? ¿Qué rayos es esta neblina? — Ignorando su comentario. Serio, tratando de sonar lo más calmado posible.

— Un mago nunca revela sus secretos — Sonriendo confiado. — No hables de esa manera, ahuyentaras a mis camaradas. — Alzando los brazos en cruz.

Al tiempo que dos sujetos se paraban a ambos lados de él.

Viendo a ambos.

Uno más alto que el héroe chino, con ropas similares a las de este.

El otro bajo, de unos doce años aproximadamente, con una expresión más que sería en el rostro.

— ¿Amiguitos nuevos? Aquel parece demasiado joven ¿No lo crees? — Señalando al más pequeño.

— Leonardo y George, los dos miembros de la facción que te faltaban conocer, y probablemente los más poderosos después de mí. —

— Eso no me interesa en lo más mínimo. — En pose de batalla. — No debiste mostrarte así Cao Cao, te me has regalado. — Sacando de quien sabe dónde un Kunai de filo corto.

— ¿Regalarme? Que no se te olvide quien de los dos era el perseguido… Además, las cosas no saldrán como la última vez. — Sonriendo ampliamente. — ¡Jamás podrías contra la Elite de la raza humana, Naruto-kun! —

— ¿La Elite? ¿Quién, ustedes?— Riendo levemente — Déjate de juegos Cao Cao, has venido en un mal momento, estoy de muy mal humor. —

— Nosotros tres somos la Elite de la facción de los héroes Naruto-kun. — Ignorando su comentario— ¡No, somos miembros de la Elite del mundo entero! Tenemos algo que nos diferencia muy bien del resto... Y pondremos a todas las razas en cuenta de nosotros… Por fin el mundo se inclinará ante nosotros… —

— Un increíble ego, eso es lo que te diferencia del resto… —

— ¡Ni se te ocurra interrumpir a Cao Cao-sama! — Rugió el mayor de ellos, defendiendo al peli negro.

— Está bien George, no te precipites. — Calmando a su lacayo— Hace rato preguntaste que era la neblina que rodea este lugar… — Cerrando su puño en el aire, simulando atrapar la neblina. — Es un poder curioso… Como habrás notado, en este momento nos encontramos en una dimensión diferente a la de la tierra… En una dimensión creada por George, para ser exactos. —

— ¡! — Abriendo los ojos, sorprendido.

— Y como bien sabrás, no existe ninguna magia capaz de crear una dimensión tan grande como esta… — Llevándose una mano a la barbilla. — Por lo que me pregunto… ¿En realidad exista alguna magia, poder u artefacto podría crear una dimensión tan grande como esta en tan poco tiempo y por si sola? —

— ¡Imposible! — Observando fijamente a George — Dimension Lost… — Apretando sus dientes, conteniendo la ira.

— ¡Exacto! — Aplaudiendo alegremente. — ¡Veo que has hecho los deberes! — Sonriendo burlón. — Como te he dicho antes, nosotros tres tenemos algo que nos diferencia del resto de la Facción de los héroes… —

— Longinus… A falta de una tres… Genial. — Exclamó en voz alta, sarcásticamente. — ¿Y cuál es la Longinus de aquel niñito? —

Lanzándose de aquel acantilado, cayendo elegantemente sobre el agua.

Notando sorprendido como el héroe chino evitaba el agua, levitando sobre ella.

— No tienes por qué saberlo Naruto-kun… Digamos que Leonardo es… Nuestra arma secreta. —

— ¿Qué demonios es lo que tramas Cao Cao? —

— ¿Qué no es obvio? — Blandiendo su lanza confiado. — Estoy aquí para matarte Naruto-kun, creí que eso estaba más que claro… — Sonriéndole.

— ¿Lucharás tú sólo? — Empuñando el Kunai, bañando su filo de chakra.

— ¡Claro que sí! ¡No seas un creído! ¡Yo solo puedo contigo perfectamente! —

— Será una lástima que los súbditos vean caer a su ídolo dorado… Esto será incluso más rápido que la última vez. — Alargando el filo del kunai con su chakra.

— ¡Alto el caballo Napoleón, que la última vez no me derrotaste!... Además… — Inclinando su cuerpo hacia adelante. — No soy el mismo tipo con el que te enfrentaste en primera estancia, Naruto-kun…— Desapareciendo de su vista.

— ¡! —

Apareciendo tras él, apuñalándolo profundamente a la altura del corazón.

Esfumándose en una nube de humo blanca, sorprendiendo al lancero.

Dándose la vuelta, teniendo al rubio de frente, corriendo hacia él, con un enorme rasengan en su mano.

Girando la lanza hábilmente entre sus manos, usando el cuerpo de esta como defensa frontal.

Impactando de lleno contra la defensa del peli negro.

Retrocediendo varios metros a causa del impacto.

Saltando sobre el héroe chino, buscando golpearlo de una patada descendente.

Esquivando la patada, atravesando al rubio con su lanza.

Esfumándose en su cara, sonriendo levemente.

Viéndose rodeado de un ejército de clones rubios.

Agachando el cuerpo hábilmente, esquivando un poderoso rasengan.

Saltando sobre aquel ejército, apuñalando a dos sin titubear.

Girando la lanza en un espectacular juego de manos.

Sumergiendo la punta de la lanza con furia dentro del agua.

Liberando su aura, generando una enorme ola expansiva de aura sacra.

Expandiéndose más y más, disipando a todos los clones al mínimo contacto con la poderosa ola expansiva.

Observando atento todo el lugar, tratando de visualizar al rubio.

— ¡! —

Sintiendo el agua revolverse bajo sus pies, agarrándolo completamente desprevenido.

Emergiendo del agua, golpeando al peli negro fuertemente en la barbilla, elevándolo decenas de metros.

Elevándose de un salto, siguiéndolo de cerca.

Girando sobre el cielo, incorporándose firme, literalmente, contra todo pronóstico, flotando en el aire como si nada.

Atajando un ataque de kunai del rubio con su enorme lanza.

Bloqueando y esquivando decenas y decenas de ataques del rubio.

Intentando patearlo en el rostro, viéndose impedido por el cuerpo de la lanza.

Tomando impulso de esta, girando varias veces sobre el aire, cayendo elegantemente de pie, sobre el agua.

Viendo al héroe chino levitar en el aire, levemente sorprendido.

— Tu velocidad, fuerza y tiempo de reacción siguen siendo lo mismo… Lo único que cambia es que ahora puedes volar…—

— ¡No seas aguafiestas! Solo estoy calentando Naruto-kun… ¡Déjame divertirme un poco más! —

Apareciendo tras él, golpeándole el cuello con su lanza, barriéndole la pierna izquierda, desestabilizándolo.

Despatarrándose por un segundo, suspendido en el aire, volteando su cuerpo, agarrándose de la pierna del Héroe chino.

Creando un rasengan en su mano libre, atacando el pecho del peli negro.

Bloqueando el ataque con su lanza, golpeando al rubio en el brazo, obligándolo a romper el agarre.

Pateándolo fuertemente en el pecho, mandándolo a volar un par metros.

Blandiendo la lanza en el espacio frente a él, liberando una pesadísima ola de aura sacra.

Lanzándola contra el rubio.

Saltando muy alto en el lugar, esquivando aquel ataque.

Trazando un sello de manos, invocando un clon de sombra, creando este dos rasengan en ambas manos.

Tomándolo del brazo, girando varias veces en el aire con él, arrojándolo como si fuera un proyectil contra Cao Cao.

Blandiendo la lanza, cortando al clon en dos, esfumándose en el aire.

Sacando del bolsillo de su pantalón varios Kunai, arrojándole dos al héroe chino, lanzando tardíamente un tercero.

Posando su lanza horizontalmente, bloqueando los dos primeros.

Envolviéndose en un rayo amarillo, llegando a la posición del tercer kunai en media milésima de segundo.

Tomando el cuerpo de la lanza con ambas manos, impulsándose, pateando fuertemente con ambas piernas el rostro del peli negro, mandándolo a volar por los aires.

Sin perder tiempo alguno, creando un rasengan en su mano izquierda, aumentando su tamaño considerablemente, adoptando el tamaño del cuerpo del Uzumaki.

Corriendo por el agua como si esta fuera simple tierra, siguiendo de cerca al héroe chino.

Tomando su lanza en el aire, dirigiendo su filo hacia el rubio, alargándola rápidamente.

Esquivando la lanza a duras penas, saltando sobre esta.

Desviándola un poco, retrayéndola todavía más rápido.

— ¡Ugh! — Se quejó de dolor al sentir el filo de la lanza cortar su tobillo en el camino.

Perdiendo la concentración por tan solo un segundo.

Golpeando al rubio a la altura de las costillas con el cuerpo de su lanza, doblándolo por completo.

Pateándolo fuertemente en la cabeza, mandándolo a volar de lleno contra el agua, sumergiéndose directamente en esta.

Perdiéndolo de vista.

*¡Splash!*

Saliendo disparado desde dentro del agua, aterrizando como si nada sobre ella.

Mirando seriamente al peli negro, escondiendo una leve mueca de dolor en su rostro.

Tomándose la mano izquierda, adolorido, dándole un vistazo.

Viendo como la palma de esta estaba algo ennegrecida, como si estuviera quemada.

— ¡Ugh! — Resintiéndose un poco del dolor en uno de sus tobillos, doblándose apenas.

— ¡Oh, con que al fin te percatas! — Sonriendo complacido — El aura sacra de mi lanza del destino ha aumentado mucho, muchísimo de la última vez que nos enfrentamos… Con tan solo un toque al cuerpo de esta y ya te ha dañado la mano… ¡Por suerte estoy manteniendo su aura en el nivel más bajo posible! No quiero que esto termine tan pronto… Todavía tengo varias cosas que mostrarte…—

— Solo fue un descuido, no te confíes, no volverá a ocurrir…—

— Oh, ¿Qué todavía no lo entiendes Naruto-kun? — Sonriéndole. — Esto es un simple juego de niños para mí Naruto-kun… Mi poder ha alcanzado facultades divinas… Es hora de que veas la verdad ¡Te he superado! —

— Deliras…—

— Eso es lo que tu crees….—

— Te derrotaría en cinco segundos si estuviera utilizando el Senjutsu. —

— ¡Pero vamos! ¡Utilízalo ahora! ¡Incluso utiliza ese ojo extraño que tienes! ¡Necesitaras todo ese y más para siquiera igualarme Naruto-kun!... —

— Te has vuelto completamente loco Cao cao — Confiado. — No necesito nada de ello para vencerte a ti…—

— ¡Hahahaha! — Riendo como un desquiciado. — ¡Tu terquedad es algo que me irrita horrores! ¡Pues si lo quieres así entonces que sea así! — Exclamó, lleno de emoción.

Sumergiendo la punta de la lanza en el agua, comenzando a liberar ingentes cantidades de aura sacra por todo el lugar.

Generando un enorme torbellino donde estaba él parado, levantando muchísimas olas.

— ¡Pero qu-! — Cubriéndose la cara con ambos brazos, sin poder bien al héroe chino, completamente sorprendido por la cantidad de aura sacra que este estaba liberando.

— ¡Lo verás! ¡Por fin lo verás! ¡Prepárate Naruto-kun! — Comenzando a levantar un huracán en aquel lugar. — Te aseguro que el poder que te mostraré no lo has visto en ningún otro lugar. —

[¡Balance Breaker!]

— ¡NO! —

[Polar Night Longinus Chakra Valdine]

Envolviéndose en un enorme y brilloso haz de luz que lo cubrió por completo como si fuera una cascada, comenzando a generar un temblor en toda la dimensión.

Tratando de visualizar al héroe chino, siendo impedido por el bestial vendaval que este estaba levantando, retrocediendo involuntariamente varios metros.

Calmando lentamente ese desastre.

— ¡Hahahaha! — Riendo, completamente sacado.

Dejando de cubrir su rostro con sus brazos, posando la vista en el héroe chino.

— ¡! — Sorprendido hasta más no poder.

Su armadura ahora teñida de un color blanco angelical.

La true Longinus con un tamaño y un aspecto más que intimidante.

El aura divina que rodeaba al peli negro, asemejándolo a un dios.

Y, lo que más le sorprendía y le aterraba de todo...

— Así que todo lo que dicen de ese Balance Breaker es cierto... — Incorporándose, tratando de sonar calmado.

Sin quitar su vista de los siete orbes que rodeaban la nueva imagen del peli negro, todos iguales, moviéndose alrededor de Cao Cao, como si tuvieran vida propia.

— ¡Veo que no te dejas dominar por el miedo, admirable! — Sonriendo como un desquiciado. — Shippo, los siete tesoros… — Tornándose un poco más serio. — Prepárate Naruto-kun…— Acercando uno de los orbes a su altura. — Esta vez…— Tocándolo apenas. — No tendré piedad. —

— ¡! —

Tele transportándose, apareciendo detrás del rubio.

Atravesándolo horrorosamente con su lanza, empalándolo como si fuera una brocheta.

Sin inmutarse cuando este se esfumó en una nube de humo.

Sintiendo como de debajo de él lo tomaban de ambas piernas, impidiendo que se pudiera mover.

Saltando por el aire, con un enorme rasen-shuriken en la mano, lanzándose contra el héroe.

Sosteniendo la lanza con una mano, como si nada, golpeando con el cuerpo de la lanza el enorme ataque del rubio, arrebatándoselo de la mano, desviándolo.

Agarrando a la pasada al rubio del brazo con su mano libre, arrojándolo brutalmente por los aires.

Tocando nuevamente uno de los orbes, comenzando de la mismisima nada a volar.

Sin perder ni un segundo, volando a una gran velocidad, alcanzando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos al rubio.

Atravesándolo sin titubear a la altura del corazón con su poderosa lanza.

Gestando una leve mueca cuando este desapareció en una nube de humo.

Volteándose sin ninguna prisa, bloqueando calmadamente con el cuerpo de su lanza la embestida del rubio.

Mirándolo algo aburrido a los ojos.

— Oh… — Observando la pigmentación naranja alrededor de los ojos del rubio, y el iris de uno de los ojos ahora de color rojo. — Necesitarás mucho más que eso. —

Ejerciendo presión a más no poder, con sus dos antebrazos llenos de chakra de naturaleza viento, formando dos cuchillas en sus brazos, tratando de romper la defensa del peli negro, quien sin ejercer ni un gramo de fuerza ganaba aquella riña.

Rompiendo aquel choque, buscando empalar al rubio por el estómago.

Haciendo abuso de su increíble agilidad, desviando la lanza de una patada, tratando de golpear al peli negro con su antebrazo.

Tomando su brazo como si nada, acercando uno de los orbes, tocando al rubio en la espalda.

— ¡¿Q-qué rayos?! — Apareciendo de la nada en la cima de aquel acantilado.

— ¡! — Sin tener tiempo para nada, bloqueando a duras penas una fuerte embestida del héroe chino con sus brazos.

Arrojando su lanza bien alto en el aire, lanzándole al rubio una serie de rápidos y poderosos golpes.

Bloqueando todos casi mecánicamente, sin poder devolver siquiera uno.

Viendo una leve apertura, buscando contraatacar, tirando una patada rápida a las costillas del pelinegro.

Defendiéndose, agarrándole la pierna con una mano, dándole un fuerte codazo en ella, casi rompiéndola.

— ¡Ugh! — Gimiendo de dolor, levantando la vista un segundo.

Viendo como la lanza caía rápidamente en su dirección.

Lanzándole golpes al héroe chino, moviéndose algo nervioso, buscando zafarse.

Sin poder conseguirlo.

Siendo atravesado por la lanza, generando una imagen completamente horrorosa.

Tiñendo todo el lugar de rojo con su espesa sangre.

Cayendo desplomado en el suelo, con la sangre que no paraba de salir de su cuerpo.

— ¿¡Qué!? — Sorprendiéndose enormemente al ver esfumarse al rubio en una nube de humo.

Apareciendo tras el héroe chino, cogiéndolo desprevenido, con dos rasengan de gran tamaño.

— ¡Ugh! — Recibiendo el doble impacto por la espalda, saliendo disparado decenas de metros.

Estabilizándose rápidamente, viendo al rubio correr en su dirección, con un gigantesco rasen shuriken en mano, arrojándoselo.

Recuperando la calma, posicionando uno de los orbes delante de él.

Recibiendo este completamente el impacto, atajándolo como si nada.

Agrandando la forma del rasen shuriken.

Arrojándolo de regreso al rubio, con muchísima más velocidad.

Viendo su propio ataque volverse en su contra, preparado para esquivarlo.

— ¡No lo harás! — Tele transportándose detrás de él. — ¡Eres mío! — A punto de empalarlo.

Viéndose acorralado por su técnica y el peli negro, sin salida alguna.

— ¡Fukansen: Susanoo! — Liberando ingentes cantidades de su chakra, envolviéndose en él.

Tomando la forma de una muy peculiar caja torácica, sirviendo de escudo, protegiéndolo del ataque de Cao Cao.

— ¿Qu-? —

*BOOM*

Viendo como el rubio, protegido por aquella caja torácica recibía de lleno el impacto del rasen shuriken.

Sin recibir ningún tipo de daño.

Deshaciendo aquella defensa.

Tomando Un par de pasos de distancia.

— ¡Susanoo: Amu! — Trazando un sello de mano.

Generando un enorme brazo esquelético de color celeste, apareciendo de la nada.

Tomando abruptamente al héroe chino con ella, apresándolo.

'Estirando ambos brazos, creando un rasengan en cada mano.

— ¡Daburu Rasen shuriken! — Aumentando abruptamente el tamaño de ambos, cambiando su naturaleza.

Lanzándoselos al apresado peli negro, buscando terminar con aquella batalla.

Haciendo Contacto con uno de los orbes, tele transportándose instantáneamente, liberándose fácilmente, esquivando el mortal ataque.

*BOOM*

Apareciendo detrás del rubio nuevamente, desprevenido.

Golpeándolo en la pierna con el cuerpo de la lanza, obligándolo a quedar con la rodilla gacha.

Apuntándole con la punta de la lanza directamente a la cabeza, buscando la muerte instantánea.

*CLANC*

Encontrándose nuevamente con aquella caja torácica, protegiendo al rubio.

Levemente frustrado, buscando poder dañar al rubio.

Atacando una y otra vez con la lanza a aquella extraña defensa, buscando destrozarla de una vez por todas.

Fallando ampliamente en su cometido.

Enfadado, retrocediendo decenas de metros.

Alineando frente a él uno de los tantos orbes que lo rodeaban.

— ¡todo termina aquí, Naruto-kun! — Girando su lanza entre sus manos, habilidosamente. — ¡Muere de una vez! — Golpeando aquel orbe con la punta de su lanza. — ¡Ratana: Balinayaka! —

Cargándose completamente de energía sacra

Liberando un enorme interminable haz de energía sacro-divina, increíble, bestialmente poderoso.

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM*

Impactando de lleno contra el Uzumaki.

Siguiendo de largo, atravesando limpiamente el gran acantilado de aquella dimensión artificial.

Generando un trascendente temblor en toda la dimensión, levantando una cortina muy densa de polvo y humo.

Sonriente, muy fatigado y con todas sus ropas maltrechas y sucias.

Esperando paciente a que aquella cortina de humo se levantara.

—… ¡Ha!... La cantidad de trucos bajo la manga que tienes es impresionante… — Respirando arrítmicamente, observando fijamente al rubio cuando aquella cortina de humo se disipó.

Igual o más cansado de lo que el héroe chino se encontraba, algo encorvado, con la mirada muy seria.

Envuelto dentro de un enorme y terrorífico espíritu hecho de su chakra, utilizándolo de defensa principal, vistiendo una armadura de ronnin, de aura intimidante, con su cuerpo espiritual quemado por aquel poderosísimo ataque del héroe chino.

— Has sobrevivido de lleno a mi técnica más poderosa de todas… ¿Cómo demonios puedes invocar semejante espectro? —Perdiendo de vista al enorme ronnin para centrarse en el rubio, observándolo directamente a los ojos.

Viendo precisamente el ojo derecho del Uzumaki, notando el extraño patrón negro que había adquirido.

Observando la gran cantidad de sangre que este estaba "llorando" por aquel ojo…

Fulminando al peli negro con la mirada.

Dando un paso al frente, comenzando a caminar lentamente hacia el peli negro, moviéndose junto aquel espectro de ronnin.

Tropezándose levemente a causa del dolor, llevándose la mano al ojo derecho.

Deshaciendo el enorme espectro de ronnin.

— Ya veo…— Riendo secamente. — Me sorprendería muchísimo si todavía pudieras continuar. — Respirando entrecortadamente, fatigado. — Tan sólo es la segunda vez que uso el Balance Breaker… Estaba seguro que era suficiente para asesinarte, pero fallé. Me hubiera gustado poder enseñarte todos los poderes de los Ratana… — Algo decepcionado.

— Yo seré el que asesine al otro, Cao Cao. — Preparado para seguir con la batalla.

Viendo como casi instantáneamente llegaban George y Leonardo, posicionándose a los lados de Cao Cao, listos para defenderlo.

— Muévete un solo centímetro y tendremos que eliminarte. — Amenazó George.

— Ese gran espectro…— Ignorando la presencia de los otros dos, mirando fijamente al rubio. — Pudiste invocarlo gracias a ese ojo… ¿Cierto? —

—…—

— Con que sí…— Sin recibir respuesta alguna.

— Cao Cao-sama, esta dimensión ha recibido muchísimo daño, se encuentra muy inestable, desaparecerá en cualquier momento. — Explicó George. — Será mejor que nos apresuremos y lo asesinemos cuanto antes. —

— No hace falta. — Lo frenó. — No tiene gracia. Mi Balance Breaker está por terminar, además de que estoy agotado… Lo mejor será desistir por hoy. —

— No dejaré que te vayas Cao Cao. —

— Deberías hacerlo. — Lo interrumpió. — Somos tres contra uno Naruto-kun, desiste tú también. — Viendo como Georg abría una garganta dimensional. — He terminado de medir nuestras fuerzas, y la verdad que no eres nada fuera de este mundo Naruto-kun. — Sonriendo complacido. — Ese ojo tuyo me ha llamado la atención, estoy muy interesado en él. — Admitió. —Cuando te asesine tomaré posesión de él, espero que no te moleste. —

— La próxima vez que te vea te cortaré la lengua. —

— Vaya… Que rudo. — Burlón, listo para irse. — ¡Oh! ¡Casi lo olvido!... Los miembros de la brigada se han enterado de nuestros fraternales encuentros…— Burlón. — Me han estado presionando e insistiendo Día y noche para que les dijera tu paradero… Me siento algo apenado por eso…—

— ¡¿Qué demonios insinúas?! —

— Insinúo que…— Sonriendo ampliamente. — Si yo fuera tú, no dejaría la casa sola tanto tiempo… A lo mejor cuando regreses tengas un par de visitas…—

— ¡! —

.

.

.

* * *

Apareciendo en el patio de su casa con el cuerpo todavía hecho trizas.

Agitadísimo, muy preocupado.

Viendo como tanto el patio y la casa se encontraban en la misma situación.

Devoradas por el fuego.

*BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM*

Levantando la vista, viendo como una horda de demonios, magos, y hasta angeles caídos, bombardeaban su casa con cientos y cientos de hechizos y ataques.

Sin poder ver ni un segundo más aquella terrorífica escena.

Saliendo de ese caos para entrar posiblemente en uno peor, adentrándose en la casa.

Desesperado, buscando con la mirada a las chicas y a Gasper.

— ¡Le Fay! ¿¡Donde demonios están!? — Revisando en cada habitación, siendo dificultado por el enorme temblor que producía cada hechizo impactando contra el edificio.

Agarrándose del marco de la puerta de la habitación del rubio para no caer, divisando , en el fondo de la habitación, justo debajo del marco de la puerta del baño, tres cabelleras rubias y una azul.

Abrazados, pegados mutuamente, todos temblando, temerosos.

— ¡Chicos! — Gritó, llamándoles la atención, muy preocupado.

— ¡Naruto! — Gritó la peliazul en respuesta, siendo la primera en visualizrlo, corriendo hacia él, temblando, seguida al instante por el trio rubio.

— ¡Naruto-nii-sama!— Abrazándolo de la pierna con todas sus fuerzas, lloroso.

— ¡Gasper! ¡¿Están todos bien?! —

*BOOM*

— ¡Naruto-sama! ¡Tengo miedo! — Escondiendo su rostro en el cuerpo del Uzumaki.

— ¡Tranquilízate Ravel, todo estará bien! —

*BOOOOOM*

Sacudiendo todo el edificio, al borde de venirse por completo abajo.

— ¡Debemos irnos ahora mismo, péguense a mí! —

— ¡No! ¡Nuestras cosas! ¡Lo destruirán todo, tenemos que defendernos! —

— ¡Xenovia, nos matarán a todos si nos quedamos tan solo un segundo más, hay cientos de enemigos allá afuera! —

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOM*

Recibiendo un hechizo que impactó con el techo de la casa, derribándolo por completo, dejando expuesto el interior de la casa.

— ¡Nos vamos ahora mismo! — Pegando a los cuatro adolescentes a su cuerpo, desapareciendo todos en un destello amarillo, un segundo antes que un enorme hechizo impactara contra aquel terreno, destruyendo lo poco que quedaba de aquel edificio.

* * *

— ¡Demonios! —Desplomándose en el suelo de una deshabitada casa.

Respirando aceleradamente, con la mirada al techo, acompañado de otros cuatro individuos.

Incorporándose en el lugar, tomando una gran bocanada de aire.

— ¿Están todos bien? — Volvió a preguntar, simulando una increíble calma —Aquí estaremos a salvo —

— ¡Naruto-nii/sama! — Gritaron la demonio y el vampiro, arrojándose contra él. — ¡Tenía mucho miedo Naruto-niisama, creí que iba a morir! — Enterrando su cabeza en el pecho de este.

— ¡No pudimos hacer nada! — Lloriqueando. — ¡Muchísimas gracias por rescatarnos! —

— No me des las gracias… Lamento haber llegado tarde…— Acariciando la cabeza de ambos.

— Naruto… Nuestras cosas… Nuestro hogar…— Susurró la italiana.

— No te preocupes por nada de ello Xenovia… Esas cosas van y vienen — La consoló.

— Tu rostro… — Mirándolo detenidamente. — Tienes sangre… Tus ropas están destruídas, tienes heridas por todos lados… ¿Qué te ha sucedido? —

— Bueno…— Haciendo un leve silencio, desviando la mirada. — Digamos que tuve una tarde muy movida… Estaré bien, trataré de estarlo…— Mirando a la maga inglesa, preocupado.

Sentada en un rincón de aquella desamueblada habitación, abrazada a sus rodillas, temblando, con la mirada completamente perdida.

— Le Fay… — Observándola fijamente a los ojos.

Devolviéndole la mirada sin siquiera inmutarse.

Manteniendo ese choque de miradas por varios segundos más.

Frunciendo la vista, comenzando a derramar varias lagrimas.

Levantándose, corriendo desesperada hacia el Uzumaki, abalanzándose sobre él, derribándolo en el suelo.

Comenzando a llorar desconsoladamente sobre él.

— Fay… Tranquilízate…—

— ¡F-fue todo muy rápido!...— Exclamó entrecortada —¡Y-yo estaba leyendo en la biblioteca, estaba muy concentrada, p-para cuando sentí su presencia ya era demasiado tarde! — Llorando aun más. — L-lograron anular nuestros poderes con un hechizo de área… Fui una idiota, no debí bajar la guardia… Si tan solo no hubiera estado encerrada en la biblioteca... ¡Todo es culpa mía!— Deshagoandose en el pecho del rubio.

— Sh… Ya está Fay, no es tu culpa… Ya estamos a salvo…—

— ¡¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo?! ¡¿Por qué ha estado actuando extraño estos días?! ¡¿Por qué siento su aura diferente!? ¡¿Por qué usted está en este estado?! ¡¿Contra quién ha peleado?! ¡¿Por qué nos atacaron hoy?! ¡¿Cómo nos han encontrado?!

— Son muchas cosas Fay…—

— ¡Deje de ocultarnos todo Naruto-sama!... Por favor diganos qué es lo que está pasando…—

— Lo haré Le Fay… Prometo explicarles todo…— Cedió. — Sólo… Descansemos un poco…—

.

.

.

.

* * *

Abriendo los ojos, dándole un profundo vistazo a su alrededor.

Las paredes verdes y opacas, el adoquín donde se encontraba parado.

Todo era muy, muy nostálgico.

Y pensar que hace mucho se había hecho así mismo la promesa de nunca volver.

Esta era la segunda vez que visitaba aquel lugar en menos de cuarenta y ocho horas.

Lamentablemente aquella promesa ya se había ido al diablo, por más que le duela.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, centrándose, dejando de divagar.

Dando un paso al frente, caminando hacia la puerta de aquella enorme e intimidante jaula.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, adentrándose en esta.

Levantando uno de sus brazos, alumbrando aquel lúgubre lugar.

Observando hacia el fondo de la jaula.

Viendo en el fondo de esta al enorme e invasivo dragón, acostado perezosamente, como si fuera el animal, la criatura más mansa del universo.

Una imagen de por sí extraordinariamente maravillosa.

Caminando lentamente hacia donde él se encontraba, sin hacer mucho ruido.

Sintiéndose pequeño al estar parado de aquella criatura, buscando nerviosamente una manera de comenzar aquella conversación.

—…Hey… —

Abriendo uno de sus grandes y verdosos ojos, observando al Uzumaki fijamente.

— ¿…Todo el día durmiendo? —

[Maso menos… No es que tenga muchas cosas para hacer…] Sorprendiendo al rubio con aquella respuesta.

— Ya veo…—

[¿Has encontrado la manera?]

— ¿Qué? —

[Sí has encontrado la manera de sacarme de tu cuerpo…]

— Ah… No, todas las maneras que leí de extraer Longinus el portador muere… Aunque no investigué mucho… —

[¿Has desistido de esa idea?]

—…Sí. — Confesó. — Así es…—

[Ya veo… Gracias por eso joven Naruto]

— Llámame Naruto, no hace falta formalidades…—

[Entiendo… Debo de tener entendido que tú ya sabes quién soy… ¿No es así?]

— Sekiryutuei… El dragón emperador rojo…—

[Mí nombre es Ddraig, no me molestaría que me llamaras así.] Confesó. [¿Sabes absolutamente todo lo que conlleva ser mí portador?]

— Yo no soy tu portador… Yo soy tu huésped. — Corrigió. — Y sí, lo sé… Muchísimos líos, problemas y enemigos, que generalmente se camuflan en fama, poder y otras nimiedades… Por eso estoy tan cabreado con tenerte dentro mío… — Confesó.

[Veo que eres muy sincero Naruto] Riendo levemente. [Déjame decirte que tu reacción al verme fue muy peculiar… Por lo general se aterran al verme, o se obsesionan demasiado…. Tu hiciste todo lo contrario…]

— Lamento el haberte atacado de esa manera, no estuvo bien…—

[No te preocupes, fue una reacción un tanto, diferente…]

— Ya…—

[¿Para qué has venido?]

— Necesito que me aclares un par de cuestiones. —

[No te diré el porqué le pedí a Ophis que me trasladara a tu cuerpo.]

—… ¿Siquiera me dirás cómo es que lo hicieron? No sabía que un sacred gear podía elegir su siguiente portador…—

[Es algo que las sacred Gears que tienen una entidad dentro son capaces de hacer… Pero los dragones pasamos de la raza humana, no nos interesa. Nunca me había visto en necesidad de elegir a alguno de mis portadores…]

— Pero esta vez sí te viste en necesidad…—

[Sí, ciertamente si.]

— ¿Y no me dirás el por qué? ¿El por qué yo? —

[No, no te lo diré, al menos no por ahora, cuando el tiempo se dé te lo diré, y aclararé todas tus dudas sobre ello.]

—…—

[ Lamento qu-]

— No. — Lo interrumpió. — Es tu decisión, la respeto. —

[…Gracias] Simulando una sonrisa.

— Lo único…— Susurró. — Necesito que me aclares una cosa, algo sobre tu poder…—

[Sí tu duda es sobre si te lo prestaré, entonces claro que s-]

— No quiero ni una pizca de tu poder. — Sonando algo rudo. — No lo necesito. —

[Y-yo… Entiendo.]

— Es otra cosa… ¿Puedes explicarme cómo actúa tu aura, el aura del dragón? —

[Oh… ¿Ya te ha comenzado a causar problemas?]

— Muchísimos…— Suspiró. —Y cada vez peores…—

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Caminando de un lado a otro, nervioso, bajo la tenue luz de la luna iluminándolo a él y a sus acciones en aquella sala.

Sentándose unas cien veces antes de decidirse quedarse de pie.

Tomando el que creía que era la cuarta, o tal vez quinta, taza de café.

— Deberías Tranquilizarte un poco chico…— Habló una voz desde la oscuridad.

— ¡Mafura! Al fin regresas. —

— Te ves mal Naruto-san…— Observándolo superficialmente, notando los cortes, raspones y múltiples moretones que tenía en todo su cuerpo. — ¿Qué te ha ocurrido? —

— Cao Cao… fue terrible, ha podido despertar el Balance Breaker… Tuve que usar el Susanoo para defenderme, si no lo hubiera hecho estaría muerto… —

— Ese mocoso… Si sigue así se convertirá en todo un problema. —

— Mafura… — Observándolo directamente a los ojos. — Ya se ha convertido en un problema, y en uno muy grande… Además entre su gente está el portador de la Dimension Lost… Y otro portador de Longinus, aunque no me ha dicho cual…—

— ¿Por descarte? —

— Incinerate Anthem está en posesión de los magos, Canis Lycaon tengo entendido que se encuentra con los ángeles caídos, Zenith tempest está con los ángeles, tiene a True Longinus y a Dimension Lost… Quedan demasiadas variantes…—

— Debes descartar también la Boosted Gear…—

—….—

— ¿Has logrado contactarte con el dragón?—

— Ddraig. — Corrigió. — Sí, me ha aclarado mis dudas sobre el aura del dragón. —

— ¿Y cuál es tu reseña? —

— Que es todo lo peligrosa que creía y aún más. — Confesó, amargado. — Esto no da para más Mafura… ¿Tienes su ubicación? —

— Está en el mismo lugar que siempre… ¿Lo harás ahora? —

— Si no lo hago ahora entonces no lo haré nunca. —

— Ellas te quieren chico… Te estiman. —

— Y yo a ellas, pero las cosas, como están, ya no dan para más… Si se quedan conmigo lo único que conseguirán será que las maten. —

— No tiene por qué ser así Naruto-san… —

— Han destrozado nuestra casa Mafura… Cao Cao me ha encontrado muy fácilmente… Y hasta ha demostrado que puede vencerme… No las expondré a la muerte, ni a ellas ni a nadie. —

— Naruto-san…— Sin saber qué decir. — ¿Qué harás con el pequeño vampiro? Ha llegado hace poco, pero parece que también te estima mucho…—

— Se quedará un tiempo más conmigo, su familia lo odia, no tiene a nadie, ningún lugar sería seguro para él… —

—…—

Entrando en un silencio algo incómodo.

Tomando fuerzas, encarando para la salida de aquella sala, con dirección hacia los dormitorios de las chicas.

— Naruto-san… — Lo llamó.

— ¿Qué sucede? —

— Te arrepentirás muchísimo de esto…— Soltó sin más, antes de marcharse de aquel lugar, dejando al Uzumaki sólo.

Estaba en lo correcto, la idea no le gustaba para nada, pero no era cuestión de si le gustaba o no, era cuestión de hacer lo correcto.

El estar cerca de él era un peligro.

Él era un peligro… Su nombre y su no buscada fama lo eran, y sumándole ahora el aura del dragón emperador rojo… Era una bomba de tiempo.

Las cosas poco a poco iban desenredándose, y él intuía, él sabía que todo terminaría en un inminente desastre.

Por eso llevaría a cabo ese plan que venía planeando, valga la redundancia, hace bastante tiempo.

Lamentablemente, ni Gasper ni las chicas podían seguir viviendo más con él.

El famoso "Dream Team", como ellos lo llamaban a modo de broma, se iba a separar.

Ese día, las tres jóvenes y él, tomarían caminos completamente separados…

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Y ahí termina…

Nuevamente disculpas por la super tardanza, como dije antes esta vez debido a problemas personales y de salud, no voy a entrar mucho en detalle. Prometo para el próximo capítulo volver a mi ritmo normal de actualizar cada 2-3 semanas.

Capítulo cúlmine del fanfic, muchísimas cosas pasan y se revelan en este capítulo, talvez demasiadas para mi gusto, pero la verdad que me agradó como quedó.

Como vieron Naruto puede usar el MS y el Susanoo, obviamente no voy a abusar esos recursos, sería demasiado Irreal que pueda usar el MS más poderoso de todo el mundo ninja y no recibir factura alguna.

Cao cao y su balance breaker, simplemente terrorífico.

La facción de los héroes está completísima.

Naruto con Ddraig… Algunos lo intuían, otros no. A algunos les gustará, otros lo odiarán, pero así se queda.

La brigada con un acto extremadamente terrorista, lo único que no me termina de gustar, siento que lo pude haber relatado muchísimo mejor, pero si me tardo un día más en actualizar creo que se me va a explotar la cabeza.

Y se han separado, Naruto y Gasper por el momento y Xenovia, Ravel y Le Fay… Las cosas se complican más y más.

Oficialmente doy por terminado el tomo 0 de mi historia… Faltan 22.

En el próximo capítulo se presenta el universo de DXD como tal.

Ah, antes de que me olvide! ¡El que logra descubrir en quien estoy basando la personalidad de Cao Cao se lleva un enorme premio! Pista: es del mundo del deporte

Antes de pasar a los reviews.

 **ACLARACIONES PARA LOS QUE NO LEYERON LOS TOMOS:**

Balance Breaker de Cao Cao: además de liberar el aura del espíritu santo, libera siete orbes (ratanas), cada uno más poderoso que el anterior, y cada uno con una habilidad única. Los que mostré hoy fueron:

Hatsutei Ratana: Le da la habilidad a Cao cao de volar (Y a cualquiera que la esfera toque)

Mala Ratana: Refleja ataques, cualquiera que sea, no importa el poder.

Balinayaka Ratana: La última que usó. Libera un ataque de energía sacra capaz de desintegrar a un Dios.

Dimension Lost: Una Longinus, tiene la habilidad de liberar una niebla espesa que puede transportar personas, objetos o hasta ciudades. También crea dimensiones.

 **Reviews:**

 **Mario R E:** Me alegro mucho que te parezca interesante! Sí, algunos son los básicos, sin Kurama… Y con el sharingan… Se que es raro jajaja

 **Genjuki:** Gracias!

 **Loquin:** Me alegro que te haya gustado! A Cao Cao lo tiré abajo y lo volví a hacer jajaja. En las novelas era manipulador y orgulloso de su raza, pero dentro de todo era serio… Yo estoy tratando de que sea un estratega psicológico, que sepa darte bien donde te duele tan solo hablando, espero que me esté saliendo. Saludos!

 **:** Jamás me va a molestar la opinión de un lector, sea buena, mala, constructiva o destructiva. Es una buena idea! Fate lo vi, me encantó. Puede que la desarrolle, lo veré, pero es una buena idea, ya tenía algo en mente para futuro. Gracias por leer, opinar y comentar!

 **Naruto Tendo Rikudo:** Tu review me hizo bien al corazón! Me alegro que te guste, y gracias por leer y comentar! También me alegra que encuentren "gracioso" mi tono cómico, y que además este no quite la seriedad de mi fanfic. Muchas gracias por comentar!

 **Bladetri:** ¡Gracias!

 **Darkiller3:** Mmm esa pregunta es difícil… Es fuerte, lo ha demostrado, no para estar en el top 10, pero si para estar así a ojo en el top 40-30. Saludos, gracias por leer!

 **Zafir09:** Me alegro que te haya gustado, Gasper será sociable, no tanto, pero lo será. Saludos!

 **Javier992:** Jajajaj, son adolescentes! Uno siempre tiene que estar en buenos términos con ellos!

 **Guest:** En mi más humilde opinión, a nivel de luchas, Dxd (ANIME) es Flojísimo! No hay ni una pelea buena, lo bueno bueno son los tomos, te los recomiendo. Naruto es el mismo Naruto de la serie, sin Kurama y con más años hahaha… Cómo llegó al tiempo de DXD vivo es algo que voy a explicar, va a ser algo creíble, nada disparatado, lo mismo con el sharingan. En este capítulo creo que lo balanceé mucho más, espero sea de tu agrado. Y sí, Naruto sería un Kage a nivel de poder, y puedes equipararlo con un demonio de clase alta. Saludos y hasta la próxima!

 **Loko89772:** El inicio de la serie será el próximo capítulo. Ojo, será completamente a mi manera, gracias por comentar!

Eso es todo, hasta la próxima! (Prometo que no será tanto tiempo!)


	8. C8: Un largo, largo año y medio después

— Dialogos —

"citas"

 _"Pensamientos"_

 _"En la tardanza dicen que suele estar el peligro" Cervantes_

* * *

 **Memorias:**

 _Un muy, muy largo año y medio después:_

* * *

Hay gente que define el madurar como la posibilidad de lograr extrañar a alguien o a algo en silencio.

Toda mi vida me dijeron que era una persona muy madura, inclusive en los primeros años de mi vida, en mi niñez, en mi adolescencia.

Incluso la persona que más amo en el mundo constantemente me adulaba en el pasado por ser madura e inteligente.

Teniendo en cuenta lo que dije anteriormente, sobre personas vinculando el ser maduro con el poder extrañar en silencio. ¿El ser una persona madura me priva de extrañar a flor de piel? ¿O es que el extrañar con todo mi corazón a alguien o a algo me vuelve inmadura?

Nuevamente, toda mi vida las personas a mi alrededor me elogiaron por mi aparente madurez.

Y también toda mi vida extrañé a flor de piel.

Tal vez es un defecto que tengo, extrañar. Y hasta a veces extrañar con todo mi corazón, con todo mi ser.

La primera vez que extrañé a alguien fue cuando era pequeña.

La primera vez que extrañé con todo mi corazón casi termino asesinada.

Y aquella vez, el día que más lo eché de menos, el día que casi termino asesinada, fue el día que te conocí a tí.

Qué estúpido de mi parte, el creer que algún día leerás esto.

Tampoco sé por qué me encuentro escribiendo, por qué gasto el tiempo y las energías.

Pero pese a todo sirve como un descargo. Poder escribir todo lo que siento, aunque nadie lo vaya a leer, aunque tu jamás lo leas.

Y si estoy no estoy en lo correcto, y alguien está gastando su tiempo en leer todo esto, déjame preguntarte.

¿Alguna vez te sentiste enfermo por estar alejado de la persona que más aprecias?

Porque así es como me siento. Enferma.

Me siento débil, me siento rota.

Como si alguien me hubiese abierto el pecho y me hubiera arrancado un pedazo de mi alma, no mi corazón, sino mi alma.

Porque mi corazón sigue latiendo, pese a que mi alma incompleta se resienta.

Eso es lo que siento, un enorme dolor en mi pecho que no cesa ni un poco.

Y no importa cuánto tiempo me la pase llorando en mi habitación, el dolor no se va.

Es frustrante, es horrible.

Es frustrante querer odiarte y no poder hacerlo. Intentar entender tus razones para querer alejarme de ti. Es frustrante preguntarme a cada segundo si a lo mejor la culpa fue mía. Algo que dije o que no, algo que hice, algo que debí haber hecho. O tal vez por haberme percatado de cosas que en realidad debí haber ignorado.

Es horrible pensar cosas feas de ti. Es horrible no entenderte. Pensar que a lo mejor jamás te entendí, que jamás llegué a conocerte, que simplemente aparentabas por lástima, que intentabas fingir ser todo lo que yo quería, todo lo que necesitaba, lo que me gustaba, lo que valoraba.

Y me genera muchísimo más odio pensar que te deshiciste de mí para seguir como si nada. Que, en un par de meses, con suerte un año o dos, me olvidarás, seguirás como si nada. Y yo aquí hecha un desperdicio, confundida, sin poder continuar con mi vida como seguramente tú hubieras deseado.

No quiero salir al mundo, no quiero ver a nadie. A veces me pregunto si esto es lo que en realidad buscabas. Si el manojo de angustia en el que me convertí era parte de tus intenciones.

Hasta es gracioso, pensar como todo este tiempo no podía dirigirme a ti de la manera en la que lo hago escribiendo esto. Tal vez porque te odio, tal vez porque perdí todo el respeto que alguna vez te tuve.

O a lo mejor porque estoy escribiendo esto no como una maga, no como una pupila, no como la niña tonta que alguna vez fui, sino como una mujer, una mujer que siente, que aprecia, que ama.

Porque sé que lo hago, y aunque jamás te vuelva a ver, aunque jamás te enteres, sé que lo seguiré haciendo…

Y sé también que el amor que siento es el que no me permite colapsar ante tanta confusión, ante tanta angustia, tanto dolor.

El amor es lo que me permite no odiarte, lo que me permite extrañarte como lo hago. Aunque eso me convierta en una mujer inmadura, una mujer tonta. Porque si extrañar es ser inmaduro, entonces con gusto acepto ser una mujer inmadura, tonta, pero enamorada.

Te extrañaré hasta el momento que deje de amarte, y dejaré de amarte el día que mi corazón deje de latir. Porque me salvaste, porque me enseñaste tantas cosas y porque por un breve, breve lapso de mi vida, me hiciste vivir y experimentar cosas maravillosas que me marcaron completamente.

Y hasta que eso suceda, hasta que mi corazón deje de latir, soñaré todas las noches con volverte a ver.

Y jamás dejaré que todos estos pensamientos horribles me dominen, nublen mi amor hacia ti.

Jamás dejaré de creer que algún día nos volveremos a ver.

* * *

— N-Naruto-niisan… —

—… —

— ¡N-naruto-niisan! — Lo volvió a llamar.

— ¿¡Q-Qué!? — Reaccionó, volviendo a la realidad.

— ¿P-puedo pedir creps como postre? —

— ¡Oh…! C-claro Gasper, claro que puedes. — Sonriéndole con la cabeza algo inclinada, ocultando la vergüenza de no haberlo escuchado, con la mano acariciándose el pelo.

— ¿Y usted qué pedirá, señor? — Preguntó una voz a su costado.

— Y-yo — Titubeó observando a la camarera, recordando por un momento en dónde se encontraban. — Yo pediré lo mismo que él, aunque sin postre por favor. — Sonriéndole

— Enseguida les traeré su comida — Haciendo una reverencia, hablando en un inglés muy forzado.

Aunque hace poco más de dos meses que ambos se encontraban residiendo en aquella ciudad, todavía no se acostumbraba del todo al acento forzado que las personas de allí tenían al hablar en inglés.

Con los codos sobre la mesa y sus antebrazos reposados sobre ella, algo encorvado, observando con una mirada un tanto fatigada al niño frente a él.

Bueno, o lo que quedaba del niño que había conocido hace tanto tiempo.

Hace casi dos años que lo había rescatado de las garras de los hombres lobo y de las manos de Cao-Cao. El niño que aquella vez había conocido, de naturaleza tímida, miedosa, había cambiado muchísimo en aquel largo tiempo que había pasado.

Ese constante miedo a conocer gente nueva, había disminuido. Ya no era un antisocial, claro que le seguía teniendo miedo a desconocidos, pero luego de cierto intercambio de palabras ese miedo se disipaba.

El niño hasta se mostraba más seguro en lugares públicos, como en ese momento por ejemplo, que había sido capaz hasta de pedir su propia orden a la camarera.

Aunque físicamente mucho no había cambiado. Sus rasgos faciales que según varias personas lo hacían asemejarse a una niña seguían allí. Tampoco había crecido mucho que recordara, para sus casi doce años era un enano.

No tenía a nadie para compararlo con, pero si tendría que hacerlo diría que tenía casi la misma altura que Ravel la primera vez que la vio…

Ravel…

Ravel Phoenix.

Un semblante melancólico adornó su rostro al recordarla, al recordarlas.

Hace poco más de un año que había tomado aquella decisión… De separarse, de separarlos, a ella, a Xenovia, a Le Fay.

Y mentiría si dijese que no las extrañaba, es más, no había momento en el que no lo hiciera.

Los regaños de Le Fay, sus consejos, la forma en la que lo llamaba Naruto-sama, la forma en la que se preocupaba por él, las historia que pedía que le contase sobre su pasado, su infinita amabilidad.

El gran ego de Ravel, su clase, sus modales. La forma en la que ella siempre buscaba la aprobación y adulación de él. Cuando se sentaba sobre su regazo en las tardes y le rogaba para que le cepillase el cabello.

Los entrenamientos con Xenovia, su inocencia, su incomprensible carisma, sus comentarios tan pero tan descolocados que lograban confundir a todos, su forma genuina desentendida de ser para algunas cosas, las constantes peleas y las interminables tardes en las que discutía con Ravel. Las incontables veces que incendió la cocina intentando cocinar algo exclusivamente para él como muestra de afecto.

Las extrañaba, a todas. Pero sabía que no podía permitírselo, no debía extrañarlas, no lo merecía.

No después de ponerlas en peligro.

No después de ser él quien los separó a todos.

— ¡H-hermano! — Lo volvió a llamar Gasper por cuarta vez.

— ¡S-sí! — Exclamó, abriendo los ojos como platos. — L-lo siento Gasper. ¿Decías? —

— Naruto-niisan ¿Te sucede algo? — Preguntó, preocupado. — Pareces preocupado, ni siquiera has tocado tu comida. — Señalando el plato frente a él. — ¿¡E-Es por algo que dije?! ¡L-lo siento si te molestó que te gritara! — colocándose el gorro de su sudadera, ocultándose en ella.

— ¡N-no no! — moviendo sus manos de forma exagerada — ¡No te preocupes Gasper, no has hecho nada que me molestara! Siento haberte preocupado — Se disculpó riendo nervioso, rascándose la nuca.

— E-está bien… — Saliendo de su elaborado escondite. — L-lo que te decía — viéndolo con una amigable sonrisa — Es que falta un poco más de un mes para mi cumpleaños… Para esa fecha Ravel, Xenovia y Le Fay-oneesama volverán de sus viajes ¿No es así? —

Palideciendo completamente ante tal pregunta.

Notando como algo en su pecho se dolía un poco.

—…S-sí Gasper, todas estarán de regreso para tu cumpleaños — Sonriéndole con ternura.

Sintiéndose extremadamente avergonzado y culpable al ver la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que se dibujó en el rostro del vampiro.

* * *

— ¿Cómo está ella? —

— Exactamente igual a como estaba la primera vez que fui a verla, Naruto-san — Haciendo una leve pausa. — …No deja entrever ninguna emoción, absolutamente nada. Sus expresiones son tan blancas como la nieve y tan vacías como la misma grieta dimensional. —

— ¿Cómo le está yendo? —

— No hay nadie, absolutamente nadie que no esté sorprendido con sus capacidades. — Confesó. — Si habrá durado más de dos meses en aquella academia sería mucho… Tengo entendido que tu habías contactado a la exorcista Griselda cuando decidiste enviarla allí. —

— No, no es así. Con quien me contacté fue con Gabrielle, le expliqué a grandes rasgos nuestra situación… — Suspiró. — Que había conocido y adoptado a la seiken de Durandal, pero que por…. Ciertos motivos… ya no era conveniente que se quedara conmigo. Se lo pedí como un favor, que el cielo, o mejor dicho la iglesia pasara a tomar su tutea, pero Gabrielle lo tomó como un enorme regalo. — Sonriendo levemente al recordar su reacción.

— ¿Y la Serafín Gabrielle-sama te recomendó a esta exorcista Griselda Quarta? —

— Así es. Dijo que era probablemente el alma más pura y fuerte de la iglesia protestante, y eso viniendo de Gabrielle es un enorme, enorme cumplido. —

— Ella parece agradarle, hasta decidió portar su apellido… Aunque nuevamente, no demuestra ningún tipo de emoción, ni siquiera con esta exorcista Griselda, quien parece agradarle. Ni siquiera la he visto en conversaciones que sobrepasen más de seis palabras, es como si... — No pudiendo terminar lo que iba a decir.

— … —

— También ha conseguido sentir mi presencia. —

— ¿De veras? — Preguntó, sorprendido.

— Así es… Las primeras dos veces que fui a espiarla de verdad que hasta intentó encontrarme… Pero estas últimas veces simplemente ignora mi presencia, pasa de mí. —

—…Pakkura. —

— Lo entiendo, era lo que tú querías, que cada una de ellas pudiera seguir con una vida distinta. —

— No, lo que quise es que formaran una vida de verdad, que puedan elegir su propio camino, cada una de ellas, las tres son excepcionales, todas por diferentes motivos. —

— Ellas ya habían elegido qué era lo que querían, por algo estaban contigo, no importa a donde fueras. —

— Esto no era una vida, si seguían conmigo hasta podían terminar muertas, y eso no era opción. Estarán en peligro siempre que se encuentren ligadas a mí, lo mismo sucede con Gásper. —

— Eran una manada… Una familia. Se supone que en una manada todos protegen a todos… Tú no eres ningún débil Naruto, ellas tampoco, ni Gásper, si algo hubiese sucedido lo hubiesen podido afrontar, juntos. —

— Estamos hablando de la Brigada del Khaos Pakkura. No están listos para luchar contra ellos, ni siquiera es correcto que afronten semejantes situaciones a su edad, son todavía unos niños. —

— Hipócrita. —

— ¿Las extrañas Pakkura? — Preguntó, serio y a la vez curioso.

— ¿Qué acaso no debería? ¿Tú no las extrañas? —

— … —

— Eso es todo lo que necesitaba saber. — Dándose la vuelta. — Cualquiera que sea la decisión que tomes respecto a Gásper… Háznosla saber ni bien la efectúes… Y por favor, piensa bien, muy bien lo que harás. — Preparando para irse, volteando en el último segundo. — La próxima vez seguro no pueda ser yo quien venga, ya sabes porqué… — Desapareciendo de allí tan rápido como llegó.

Dejando escapar un fuerte suspiro que ni siquiera sabía que estaba guardando.

Cayendo pesadamente en el sillón que se encontraba junto a él, rascándose la barba que por más de dos meses se había dejado crecer. Encorvándose levemente, llevando sus manos a su rostro, tratando de liberar el estrés.

¿Por qué demonios las cosas se habían puesto tan difíciles?

Escucharla a Pakkura darle su informe sobre la actualidad de Xenovia le daba, si es posible, más culpa de la que ya sentía.

Eso estaba mal, todo estaba mal.

Se supone que debía dejarlas en el pasado, por el bien de ellas, y el de él.

Varias veces había dejado personas que conocía, personas importantes para él en el pasado, no era algo fácil, todo lo contrario. Pero siempre lo lograba, sin importar qué. A excepción de esta vez.

La primera vez que le había pedido a sus invocaciones que les dieran un vistazo lo había hecho pura y exclusivamente para saber cómo se estaban adaptando, o eso creía.

Tomando el vaso que se encontraba en la mesa frente a él. Bebiendo aquella bebida de un solo trago. Definitivamente algo fuerte.

Recordaba la tristeza que sintió al enterarse que Le Fay no había salido de su habitación desde que despertó en el escondite donde su hermano se encontraba.

Creía que, al ser la mayor, la más madura de las tres, sería a lo mejor la única que entendería su decisión, sobre todo después de la reacción que tuvo cuando parte de la brigada atacó y destrozó despiadadamente su hogar…

Afortunadamente luego de tantos días su hermano Arthur fue capaz de sacarla de su habitación.

Luego de un tiempo parecía de a poco recuperar su personalidad alegre que la caracterizaba, y según tenía entendido su hermano le había ofrecido un sinfín de oportunidades para conocer hitos del mundo sobrenatural en viajes y aventuras.

Pero según Pakkura, la más émpata de sus invocaciones, la maga cargaba con una angustia y tristeza que, aunque el tiempo pasara y pasara, parecía que jamás se iría.

Y Ravel… Ravel tampoco la había pasado mucho mejor que digamos.

Según lo que habían averiguado sus invocaciones Ravel, a diferencia de Le Fay que había demostrado tristeza y de Xenovia que no había demostrado ningún sentimiento, ella había reaccionado de una manera más…. "Ravelezca"

Había sido un manojo total de emociones. Primero se la pasaba deprimida y llorando. Luego esa tristeza pasó a ser enojo, citando lo que en aquel momento Mafura le había dicho "Es un volcán en erupción, se pasea por los pasillos de su castillo liberando un aura asesina que intimida hasta a sus propios familiares."

Luego, por un breve lapso de tiempo, intentó actuar como si nada hubiese ocurrido, mostrándose a todos como la Ravel de siempre… aunque fracasó en ello, volviendo a su estadío de enojo constante e instinto asesino… Pero potenciado.

Golpeándose levemente la frente con el dorso de su mano, acariciándose el cabello, haciendo todo lo posible para dejar de pensar en todo ello, tratando de no pensar en ellas.

Inclinándose levemente. Tomando la botella de licor de la mesita, dándole un trago largo a la botella.

Dejándola nuevamente sobre la mesita, pasándose el dorso de la mano por su boca, suspirando fuertemente.

Desapareciendo de aquella sala.

* * *

Perturbando el silencio absoluto de la noche, apareciéndose en una zona repleta de vegetación.

Emprendiendo una leve caminata bajo la luz de la luna que, pese a estar oculta entre tantas plantas y árboles, de igual manera alumbraba aquel lugar.

Saliendo finalmente de el bosque donde previamente se había aparecido, llegando a una calle completamente desolada.

Encontrándose varios metros delante de él un puente angosto y corto, aparentemente de color rojo.

Notando cómo en todo ese lugar solo había una sola persona además de él, sentada en la barandilla de aquel puente, con sus piernas balanceándose libre y casualmente.

Guardando sus manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans negros, caminando lentamente hacia aquel puente.

Deteniéndose a tan sólo un metro de la persona sentada en la barandilla del puente, observando el perfil de su rostro seriamente.

Disminuyendo apenas su mirada seria, resoplando levemente.

Tomando asiento a su lado.

Con ambas manos apoyadas sobre sus rodillas, algo encorvado.

Observando atentamente el río bajo ellos, como el agua chocaba fuerte y constantemente con las piedras que se encontraban en el transcurso de aquel río.

Entrando en un silencio que sólo era interrumpido por el transcurso del agua.

— Jamás me cansaré de decirlo. — Habló el hombre. — El mundo humano cuenta con paisajes tan maravillosos. — Con su mirada al frente.

— …—

— ¿No te apetece conversar? — Suprimiendo una sonrisa. — ¿A qué has venido entonces muchacho? —

— ¿Qué demonios es lo que quieres, Azazel? —

— Creo que yo soy quien en realidad debería hacer esa pregunta, muchacho. Yo tan solo estaba aquí sentado, disfrutando de este bello paisaje en mis vacaciones. —

— Déjate de juegos. ¿Qué mierda es lo que quieres? Hace semanas que logré sentir tu aura ¿Quieres algo de mí? ¿Estás aquí por Gásper? ¡Responde! —

— ¿Gásper Vladi? Con que los rumores son ciertos… — girando su rostro, posando su mirada en los ojos del rubio, que lo observaban con fuego en ellos. — ¡Oh, por favor! ¿De verdad crees que me interesaría de esa manera por el heredero de los Vladi? ¿Por qué tanta hostilidad hacia mi persona, mocoso? Nos conocemos hace tiempo ¿Acaso alguna vez te di un motivo para que desconfiaras así de mis acciones? —

— …— Observándolo profundamente, sin siquiera mover un músculo.

Bajando la guardia luego de varios segundos, desviando su mirada de él y fijándola al frente. — Yo… Lo siento, he estado muy alterado este último tiempo. — Se disculpó.

— No te preocupes. Ahora, te daré una nueva oportunidad de comenzar esta conversación otra vez. —

— P-Pero…— suspirando nuevamente, dejando que una leve sonrisa se dibuje en su rostro. — Ya, qué más da. Si que ha pasado tiempo, ¿Cómo has estado, Azazel? — Observando al ángel caído, sin dejar de sonreír.

— ¡Maravilloso!, pese a ser un mocoso no cometes el mismo error dos veces — Soltando una leve carcajada. — Ya sabes, ahogado por el trabajo. — Simulando un bostezo. — ¿Cómo estás tú? Sí que ha pasado tiempo muchacho ¿Cuántos años exactamente? —

— No lo sé… Sabes que no le presto atención al paso de los años —

— Pues deberías mocoso. Si que han sido muchos años… — Mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo, sonriendo levemente. — Y sí que has cambiado de la última vez que nos vimos mocoso, ¡Mírate! Te has cortado el cabello, ¡incluso te has dejado crecer una barba! Si no fuese por esos ojos afeminados que tienes, hasta podría decirse que ya pareces un adulto. —

— Muy gracioso, Azazel. — Devolviéndole la mirada. — Mírate tú, a diferencia de mí decidiste afeitarte, qué extraño, diría que hasta pareces más presentable de esta manera, es una lástima que hayas decidido hacerte eso en tu cabello. — Señalando sus mechones amarillos. — ¿Acaso ya comenzaron a salirte canas, viejo? —

— Sabes que faltarle de tal manera el respeto al gobernador de Grigori podría costarte caro ¿No? Una temporada en el purgatorio, por ejemplo. —

— No serías capaz. —

— Sinceramente no, pero me gustaría que tu creyeras que sí. — Sonrió alegremente. — Si que es extraño verte por aquí. —

— ¿Hablas de "aquí" aquí? — Señalando el lugar donde estaba sentado.

— Por "aquí" me refiero a — Abriendo los brazos, estirándolos — todo esto —

— Oh… Sí, entiendo — Tratando de sonar calmado. — No debería de sorprenderte, este es mi mundo, mi hogar después de todo. —

— ¿Lo es? — Volteando ligeramente su rostro, mirándolo curioso.

— S-sí, sí ¡C-claro que sí! E-es decir — Haciendo una leve pausa. — Soy un humano. —

— Eso lo sé. ¿Y? —

— Y que es obvio que considere este mundo como mi hogar. —

— ¿Es tan obvio como tú dices? No suenas muy convencido, Naruto. — Nombrando al rubio por primera vez. — No has dado respuesta a la primera pregunta que te he hecho mocoso, ¿Cómo has estado? —

— Bien, ya de seguro debes de saber, yendo de aquí para allá — mirando fijamente al agua.

— No estés tan seguro que sé de tus movimientos. A diferencia de otros, yo no ando por allí espiándote y siguiendo, o intentándolo, todos los pasos que haces— Guiñándole el ojo cuando el rubio se volteó a verlo. — Pero sí he escuchado rumores, chico, rumores que estoy seguro se deben de haber escuchado en varios reinos y facciones. —

— ¿Rumores? ¿Qué clase de rumores? — Preguntó, levantando cierta curiosidad

— Rumores de todo tipo — Jugando a ser misterioso. — Ya sabes, desde rumores un tanto aburridos o creíbles hasta rumores más… interesantes. —

— Dime qué es lo que has escuchado por favor. — no sonando para nada entusiasmado

— Bueno, el primer rumor que escuché fue hace tiempo, se decía que ya no residías en el inframundo demoníaco, que por alguna razón simplemente tomaste tus cosas y te marchaste. —

— Nunca residí en el inframundo demoníaco Azazel. —

— ¿No? — Mirándolo a los ojos

— … — Guardando silencio

— Eso creía — Sonriendo triunfante. — También se dice que has estado ayudando al cielo con un pequeño problema entre sus iglesias. ¿Es verdad? —

— Tan sólo les advertí, nada más. —

— Dos de sus iglesias entraron en guerra entre ellas, ¿No es así? —

— No creo que sea correcto que yo sea quien te diga algo así, Azazel. —

— Cielos mocoso, sí que eres odioso a veces. —Gruñó. — Me imagino que un problema así debe de haber causado mucho revuelo en el cielo. Casi que siento pena por Michael, cuánto trabajo habrá sido —

— Tu sí que le tienes fobia al trabajo —

— Créeme, el día que estés a cargo de una facción lo entenderás. —

— Espero que jamás llegue ese día. — Bromeó.

— Ahora que recuerdo — Cambiando de tema. — El viejo Odín hace un tiempo me habló de ti en una de nuestras reuniones — Recordó. — Me estaba comentando sobre un problema que había tenido con Fenrir, al parecer ese lobo de alguna manera logró desencadenarse. Mencionó que gracias a las lágrimas del Phoenix que tú le conseguiste afortunadamente nadie murió cuando lucharon contra él. —

— Exacto, me pidió que le hiciera ese favor. Tuve que viajar al inframundo para conseguirlas, ya sabes, al territorio Phoenix. Todo sin ser detectado por los Maou o sus familias. —

— ¿Escapando de viejos amigos? —

— Sólo de ellos. —

— ¿Puedo saber el por qué? —

— Es algo complicado, no vale la pena. —

—Si tú dices… De seguro te debe de haber causado muchos problemas esa pequeña visita — Rio burlón — Esa fue la última reunión que tuve con Odín desde entonces, el viejo sonaba muy feliz de verte… Dijiste que ahora sólo vives con Gásper Vladi ¿no es así? —

— Así es ¿por qué la pregunta? — Curioso

—El viejo Odín también había dicho que aquella vez que lo visitaste fuiste acompañado de una niña rubia, una maga, que al parecer era tu "asistente personal" — Pensativo. — Sólo me preguntaba si eso era verdad o si el viejo Odín de verdad estaba tan ciego como para confundirse a un niño vampiro con una niña hechicera —

— De hecho, sí, viajé acompañado de una niña, Le Fay es su nombre, es una muy buena chica. — dijo esto último algo melancólico.

— Asumo que ya no viven juntos entonces. —

— Ocurrieron cosas… —

— Todo el tiempo, constantemente ocurren cosas Naruto. —

— A cosas malas me refiero…— Suspiró. — No quiero hablar mucho de eso. Pero estaba en peligro a mi lado. —

— ¿Gasper Vladi no lo está? —

— También, es por eso que pronto dejará de vivir conmigo. —

— ¿Y tú no lo estás? —

— … —

— Siempre te gustó jugar al ermitaño, al lobo solitario. — Dijo a tono de broma. — Lo que me recuerda… —

— ¿Qué sucede? — Asustándose un poco al ver la sonrisa malévola que se formaba en el rostro del ángel caído.

— No daré nombres ni indicios concretos. — Sin borrar esa sonrisa maliciosa de su rostro. — Pero se dice que te volviste alguien cercano, muy cercano para una figura femenina muy importante… No diré de que reino o facción, pero es un rumor que escuché más de una vez —

— No sé de qué hablas. —

— Se dice que hasta tuviste el descaro de rechazar sus sentimientos por ti. —

— Azazel… — Advirtió.

— Pero no sin antes claro tener relaciones carnales con ella. —

— ¡A-Azazel! —

— Quien iba a pensar que alguien como tú, Naruto-kun, iba a enamorar a alguien de semejante calibre, utilizarla para tener una maratón de sexo y luego despecharla así como así. —

— ¡Y-yo…! — Balbuceó, completamente rojo. — ¡E-eso…! ¡N-no…! ¡Jamás haría una cosa así! —

— ¿Entonces niegas ese rumor? —

— … —

— Lo sabía — Sonrió triunfante. — No te das una idea de la cantidad de personas y seres de todas las razas que desearían tener la misma oportunidad que tu tuviste, me incluyo. —

— Cuidado con lo que dices Azazel… —

— Esa hostilidad solo es un indicio de que en realidad sientes algo por ella todavía.. ¿No es así? —

— … —

— No logro entender por qué escapaste así. Ella es considerada uno de los seres más hermosos que existen en el universo… —

— …N-no…—

— ¿Hm? — Completamente interesado en el tema.

— No era lo correcto, no hubiese funcionado. —

— Eres tan pero tan estúpido mocoso. De verdad, me desespera mucho. — Gruñó.

— Lo que digas… — Sin darle demasiada oportunidad a que siguiera la conversación.

Entrando ambos en un profundo silencio que, sorprendentemente, no les resultaba para nada incómodo.

Siendo acompañados por los diversos ruidos de aquella escena frente a ellos.

El croar de las ranas en la orilla del rio.

El ruido del agua chocar contra las rocas.

— Sabes que este país está bajo vigilancia de Demonios, ¿no es así? —

— ¡! —

— Oh… ¿No lo sabías? Para ser alguien que no desea ser visto por ninguna facción sí que eres descuidado. —

— Logré sentir varias presencias demoníacas desde que estoy aquí, supongo que debí haberme dado cuenta antes… —

— Sí, a decir verdad hay bastante actividad en este país… — Pensativo. — Pero sí, este territorio es territorio de los clanes Sitri y Gremory. —

— Vaya suerte la mía… Aunque ya no tenía ningún lugar a donde ir que no sea el oriente de este mundo. — Confesó. — En el último año y medio nos la pasamos yendo de país en país en el occidente, ya no me quedaban muchas opciones. —

— ¿Escapando de algo? ¿De alguien? ¿Acaso te persigue el Clan Vladi? —

— Digamos que hice enemigos muy poderosos estos últimos… ¿Diez años? Y no, el clan Vladi no me persigue, no creo que sepan que Gásper está conmigo, tienen más razones para perseguir a los hombres lobos. —

— Escuché que los Vladi perdieron a tres de sus herederos en esa batalla. — Explicó. — Creí que, ya sabes. —

— ¿De verdad me imaginas haciendo algo como eso? —

— Te conozco hace tanto que mi respuesta es no, pero hace mucho tiempo no nos vemos mocoso, la gente suele cambiar. —

— Yo no lo hago, ni lo haría. Al menos no de esa manera. —

— Me alegra escucharte decirlo con tanta seguridad. — Mirando a la luna. — Así que, ¿quien te está persiguiendo? —

— El descendiente del héroe Cao Cao. —

— ¿Hablas de…? — Algo incrédulo al principio. — Cielos, es considerado el portador de la True Longinus más fuerte que jamás haya existido. Cielos, mocoso. —

— ¿Lo conoces? —

— He oído hablar sobre él. El mismísimo Sun Wukong le enseñó sus poderes y lo entrenó por una temporada. Dicen que avanzaba a pasos agigantados. ¿Ya te has enfrentado a él, no es así? —

— Así es. —

— ¿Desbloqueó el Balance Breaker? —

— Así es. — Respondió nuevamente lo mismo.

— Mierda. — Maldijo. — Pensar que un humano tan joven pueda desbloquear semejante poder. Aunque estoy seguro que tú puedes ganarle. —

— Me alegra que me tengas en tan alta estima Azazel. —

— Por favor mocoso, hay que ser realista. ¿De verdad crees que te supera? —

— No es eso Azazel, es que… — Sin saber cómo decirlo. — Este chico, Cao Cao, trabaja para Ophis Ouroboros, esa es mi preocupación. — Confesó.

— ¡! — Palideciendo.

— ¿Sorprendido? —

— Cieloss… Ophis Ouroboros, el dragón del infinito… Hijo de perra. — Maldijo. — Es decir. ¡¿Cómo demonios te las ingenias para que Ophis Ouroboros quiera asesinarte?! —

— No quiere asesinarme, al menos eso es lo que me dijo la única vez que nos encontramos… —

— ¿¡Q-qué!? — Intentando recuperar la compostura. — Cielos Naruto-kun, tu sí que nunca fallas en sorprenderme. ¿Qué tal su aura? Jamás estuve cerca del Ouroboros en su forma terrenal, sólo lo vi en su forma original, cuando todavía residía en la grieta dimensional. —

— Fue una experiencia por demás terrorífica. — Confesó. — Jamás en mi vida experimenté algo así… Ni siquiera… — Guardó silencio al final.

— Es entendible, después de todo estamos hablando del dios dragón del infinito, su poder y su existencia son infinitas. ¿Por qué un Dios dragón trabajaría con un humano? Incluso si este sea el portador de la True Longinus… ¿Te ha dicho su motivo? —

— No, no tengo ni idea… Eso es lo que me preocupa… No sé qué es lo que traman, ni cuanta gente hay detrás de esta Brigada del Khaos. —

— ¿Brigada del Khaos? —

— Así es como se hacen llamar. Según lo que investigué reúnen seres de todas las razas ¿Para qué? No lo sé. —

— Sabes muy bien que mi raza está muy debilitada, aún con la creación de Grigori y la inclusión de gente de todas las razas y culturas en nuestro pueblo… La realidad es que no estamos en posición para declararle la guerra a nadie, mucho menos al Dios Dragón del Infinito… —

— Lo sé Azazel, no esperaba que hagas nada respecto a esto, no te preocupes. — Le sonrió amablemente.

— Pero si quieres puedo ofrecerte un lugar en Grigori, tanto para ti como para el heredero de la casa Vladi, a lo mejor allí estarán más seguros. —

— No creo que sea lo correcto… Gasper es muy chico, y por su… condición no tuvo la mejor de las infancias, creo que vivir una vida tranquila en el mundo humano es lo mejor que le podría pasar, incluso está asistiendo a clases de una escuela muy importante de aquí. —

— Ahora que lo pienso… Tu tienes una buena relación con el inframundo demoníaco, con los Maou. —

— ¿A qué quieres llegar? —

— Como ya te dije antes este territorio está bajo la protección de las familias Sitri y Gremory, las familias originales de dos de los actuales Maou. —

— ¿El punto? —

— Mi punto es que, independientemente de si los Maou o el inframundo saben que tú te encuentras actualmente aquí, esto sigue siendo su territorio. Cualquiera se lo pensaría al menos dos veces antes de generar disturbios aquí, mucho menos de atacarte a ti. —

— Y-yo… No lo había pensado así. —

— Conveniente, extremadamente conveniente. Si fuese tu tomaría provecho de la situación. —

— S-sí, sí… Supongo que tienes razón. — Sonriendo levemente, desviando su rostro, pensativo.

— Muchacho. —

— ¿Hmm? —

— Ten — Entregándole un papel. — Ese es mi número de teléfono, ya sabes, esos dispositivos que usan los humanos. Asumo que tú también tienes uno. Quédatelo por si necesitas contactarme, será más sencillo. —

— G-gracias Azazel. — Guardándose el papel en el bolsillo.

— Y no es por ponerte presión. — Sonriendo. — Pero la próxima vez que quieras hablar, trae como mínimo una botella de vodka humano. — Guiñándole el ojo. — Las charlas a la medianoche pueden tornarse un poco serias y fatales sin nada de alcohol para beber. —

* * *

— Gásper, ¿Estás completamente seguro de esto? —

— S-sí, Naruto-niisan, ¡Confía en mí! —

— No es eso… Es que… — Rascándose la mejilla. Observando al vampiro de pies a cabeza, parado en la puerta de su habitación. — ¿Es necesario el cambio de uniforme? Si la semana anterior asististe todos los días con el otro uniforme. —

— Ya te expliqué Naruto-niisan, el uniforme de las mujeres es mucho más cómodo que el uniforme de los varones, ¡y mucho más bonito! — Girando en el lugar, enseñando su uniforme con mucho entusiasmo.

El clásico uniforme femenino de la academia Kuoh, su escuela.

— Eso, de alguna manera creo que podría entenderlo… No, definitivamente no lo entendería ni en un millón de años, pero lo respeto. — No muy seguro de toda esa idea. — ¿Siquiera tienes permitido el asistir a tu escuela con ese uniforme? —

— ¡N-no hay ningún apartado en el reglamento escolar que lo prohíba! L-lo revisé todo… dos veces. — Susurró esto último, mirando al suelo.

— P-pero… Ugh. — Se rindió. — El vestir ese uniforme, asistir a tu escuela vestido así… ¿Te haría feliz? — Preguntó.

— ¡S-sí, mucho! —

— Ya, qué más da, supongo que no tengo ninguna razón para negártelo. Pero sólo vestirás ese uniforme para ir a la escuela, en todo lo demás usarás la misma ropa que vienes usando hasta ahora. ¿Queda claro? —

— ¡Sí Naruto-niisan! — Asintiendo extremadamente feliz

— Y… Puedo dejar pasar lo del uniforme. — Dijo, algo avergonzado. — Pero… ¿Las medias son sí o sí necesarias? —

— ¡C-claro que lo son! ¡Las medias también forman parte del uniforme! — Dando nuevamente una vuelta en el lugar.

— Y-ya, mejor no digo más nada. — Entrando a la habitación del muchacho, tomando el morral que se encontraba en la silla frente al escritorio. — ¿Has preparado todo? ¿Útiles, libros, dinero para el almuerzo? —

— ¡Ajam! — Apegándose al rubio mayor, sonriendo cuando este posó su mano izquierda en la coronilla de su cabeza.

— Será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que llegue tarde. — Envolviendo a ambos en un resplandor amarillo, similar a un rayo.

Desapareciendo ambos de allí.

.

.

.

.

— Gasper — Caminando junto al vampiro, llamando su atención.

— ¿hmm? — Levantando la vista, observando al rubio mayor, sin que ninguno dejase de caminar.

— ¿Qué tal tu primera semana en la escuela? No hemos hablado mucho de eso, solo me preguntaba. — Cargando el morral del joven vampiro sobre su hombro, caminando despreocupado.

— B-bueno, es distinto a lo que me esperaba… — Confesó.

— ¿No te gusta? —

— C-claro que me gusta, ¡Me encanta! — Exclamó con brillo en sus ojos. — ¡Mis compañeras me tratan excelente! ¡Todas son muy atentas y me hablan en inglés constantemente así no tengo ningún problema en comprenderlas! ¡Las clases no son para nada difíciles y mi maestra es muy atenta! —

— Me alegro mucho que se te haya hecho fácil adaptarte. — Sonriéndole cálidamente.

— S-sí… Aunque… — Jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos. — El japonés me resulta imposible ¡s-son muchas cosas para aprender! M-mi maestra me ha empezado a dar clases particulares en ello, h-ha dicho que en un mes comenzará a darme informes para hacer… ¡M-me asusta! —

— ¿Qué es lo que te asusta? — Levantando una ceja.

— ¡N-no lo sé…! ¡Pe-pero pienso en el idioma japonés y me asusto, me asusta no lograr aprenderlo! —

— Alto ahí hombrecito. — Dijo divertido, posando su mano en la cabeza del rubio menor. — Tranquilizate Gásper, eres muy pequeño para andar preocupándote tanto por cosas tan banales. — Intentando apaciguar su miedo.

— ¡P-pero! —

— Eres un niño extremadamente bueno e inteligente Gásper. — Lo interrumpió. — No miento cuando digo que creo que eres capaz de lograr cualquier cosa que te propongas. Sé que el japonés es un idioma difícil, pero tú eres un niño muy capaz Gásper — Sonriendo, notando como el niño se avergonzaba un poco.

— P-pero… S-si fallo… —

— ¿Cómo puedes fallar en algo así Gásper? El japonés no es un idioma con el que estés familiarizado, no te presiones tanto en aprenderlo. Sabes cómo es esto, tal vez en un mes o dos nos volvamos a mudar. —

— N-naruto-niisan… — Agachando la cabeza. — Y-yo… De verdad me gusta la vida aquí… —

— ¿Te gustaría que nos quedemos a vivir aquí? —

— N-naruto-niisan… — Levantando la vista, con los ojos llorosos. — Y-yo… Sí, eso me gustaría mucho… —

— Gásper, quiero dejar nuevamente en claro algo que creía que tú ya sabías. — Fijando su mirada en los ojos curiosos y algo asustados del vampiro. — Tú en este momento eres mi máxima prioridad Gásper. — Notando como los ojos del vampiro se tornaban vidriosos. — Todo lo que hago y haga lo haré por ti, si tu deseas que nos vayamos a otro lado entonces nos iremos. Si tú en realidad deseas que nos quedemos aquí, entonces nos quedaremos aquí. Haré lo que tu desees hermanito. — Brindándole una de sus más cálidas sonrisas.

Notando como el rostro del vampiro era lavado por sus propias lagrimas mientras una sonrisa se le dibujaba en el rostro

— ¡Vamos Gásper, no llores! ¡La gente pensará cualquier cosa si te ve llorar así! — Dijo divertido.

— ¡Sí! ¡L-lo siento! — Limpiándose las lágrimas.

Cruzando la calle junto al rubio mayor.

Llegando a la esquina de la imponente Academia de Kuoh.

— Naruto-niisan. — Lo llamó, nuevamente.

— ¿Hm? —

— Me preguntaba si tú podrías… Asistir a la escuela conmigo… —

— ¿Qué? ¿Te refieres a asistir como un estudiante más? —

— A-aunque d-de seguro no podríamos ir al mismo año… Pero de todos modos podríamos vernos en los recesos, y en la hora del almuerzo… ¡Sería divertido! ¡Incluso podríamos unirnos al mismo club! —

— ¿Club? —

— ¡Sí! ¡Hay muchísimos clubes extracurriculares con actividades muy interesantes a los que podríamos unirnos! —

— Gásper, tienes que entender… Yo ya estoy un poco grande para asistir a la escuela — Riendo divertido. — Hace mucho, mucho tiempo que me tocó ir a la escuela Gásper, ahora al que le toca es a ti. — Sonriéndole.

Notando como el rubio vampiro desviaba la vista, frunciendo el ceño, algo molesto.

Claramente no contento con la respuesta.

— Cielos… Esto se parece más a un imperio que a una simple escuela… — Exclamó al llegar a la puerta de la Academia Kuoh. — Aquí tienes — entregándole su morral.

Notando la cantidad de alumnos que ingresaban a dicha academia, pasando por al lado de ellos.

Siendo, casi en su totalidad, todas mujeres.

— Me sorprende que un pueblo tan pequeño cuente con tantos jóvenes, y una escuela tan grande como esta… — Dijo en voz alta a nadie en particular. — Mucha suerte, Gásper, que tengas un buen día. — Con una cálida sonrisa.

— Hasta luego Naruto-niisama. — Traspasando la gran reja de la entrada, caminando lentamente hacia el edificio principal.

— ¡KYA! ¡Gásper-chan! — Escuchó el nombre del vampiro ser gritado por varias voces a la vez.

Fijando su vista en Gásper, sonriendo al verlo.

Rodeado por varias alumnas de la academia, algunas aparentemente de su edad, pero la mayoría mayores.

Riendo para sus adentros, viendo como el vampiro se ponía extremadamente nervioso ante tanto contacto.

— ¡! — Sorprendiéndose enormemente.

Endureciendo la mirada, entrando en un modo de alerta.

Sintiendo varias auras no humanas cerca de él, escaneando la zona con sus ojos.

Posando su vista en dos chicas, ubicadas a varios metros de distancia de él, mirando fijamente hacia su dirección.

Fijando su atención, absolutamente toda su atención, en la pelirroja de aquel dúo.

.

.

* * *

.

.

— Buchou… ¿Lo conoce? — Escuchó un susurro que parecía venir de muy, pero muy lejos.

Ignorando por completo lo que parecía ser la voz de la pelinegra que estaba a su lado.

Con su mente y su mirada fijas, no, completamente atraídas por el rubio parado en la entrada de la academia.

Sin encontrar la manera (ni las ganas) de mirar a cualquier otra cosa que no sean sus ojos azules.

Esos orbes azules, eso grandes, brillantes y hermosos ojos azules.

Tan hermosos, si no es que hasta más hermosos de los que lo recordaba.

Percatándose en ese mismo instante que se encontraba totalmente petrificada.

Sin poder moverse ni un centímetro, ni siquiera hasta el más diminuto músculo de su pálido rostro, nada.

Tan sólo el latir de su corazón, algo acelerado, y el vaivén de sus pulmones le recordaban que todavía respiraba.

Sintiendo como su corazón, por tan sólo un solo segundo dejaba de latir completamente, exactamente al mismo tiempo que presenciaba como una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de aquel rubio que la tenía hipnotizada, desapareciendo casi al instante de formarse.

Sus mejillas enrojeciéndose al presenciar esa sonrisa.

Su corazón latiendo, si aún era posible, más rápido de lo que ya lo hacía antes.

Viendo como la mirada de aquel rubio lentamente se trasladaba hacia otro lugar.

Siguiendo su mirada muy pero muy cuidadosamente.

Recayendo en el pequeño rubio que era sofocado por su grupo de admiradoras.

Gásper.

El pequeño y famoso Gásper Vladi.

Sintiendo la mirada del ojiazul nuevamente sobre ella.

Viendo como este negaba lentamente con la cabeza.

Entendiendo, de alguna manera, el mensaje a la perfección.

Esta vez asintiendo ella apenas con la cabeza.

Derritiéndose por completo ante la leve sonrisa que el rubio le estaba regalando.

Un regalo divino, según ella.

Leve como la sonrisa previa que le había otorgado, pero mucho más cálida.

Casi tan cálida como sus mejillas debido al sonrojo que estaba sufriendo.

Acongojándose al ver que el rubio había comenzado a caminar.

Viendo como este se detenía frente al pequeño rubio.

— ¡Gásper! Disculpa, hoy sales a la misma hora que siempre ¿no es así? — Lo escuchó preguntar. — Perfecto, vendré a buscarte aquí, estaré esperándote cuando salgas, hoy cenaremos afuera. — Prestándole suma atención a aquella conversación.

Ignorando todo concepto conocido de la llamada "privacidad"

— ¿Tu eres el hermano mayor de Gásper-kun? — Escuchó a una tercera voz, posando su atención a la pelinegra que le había hablado al ojiazul, sin perderse ni una sola palabra de lo que decían. — Mi nombre es Yuuma, Yuuma Amano, un placer, vaya, parece que la belleza es algo que se encuentra en su familia. — Escuchó decir a la pelinegra con una sonrisa.

Sintiendo una fea y extraña sensación al escuchar esa última parte.

Siguiendo al rubio con la mirada, viéndolo ignorar a la pelinegra, caminando lentamente a la salida, desapareciendo de su vista.

— Buchou… Deberíamos irnos, vamos a llegar tarde. —

— … —

— ¡Buchou! — Exclamó la pelinegra a su lado.

— ¡Ay! — Saliendo de su trance — L-lo siento Akeno. — Se disculpó sin mucho entusiasmo, sin despegar la vista de la entrada de la academia, donde el rubio había estado por última vez.

— No respondió a mi pregunta Buchou… ¿Lo conocía? — Preguntó la pelinegra, curiosa.

— S-sí, sí… Es un viejo conocido, amigo, muy amigo de mi familia… — Contestó.

Casi sin notar como una gran sonrisa comenzaba a formarse lentamente en su rostro.

* * *

Apoyando su espalda en la pared que rodeaba los límites de la academia de Kuoh, sacando de su bolsillo su teléfono celular.

Mirando a su alrededor, cerciorándose de no estar acompañado por nadie en ese instante.

Marcando el último número que había agendado en su teléfono, sin gastar tiempo alguno.

— ¿Qué sabes sobre ángeles caídos que asistan a la Academia Kuoh? — Yendo al grano. — Si, la Academia Kuoh, la única academia que hay en este pueblo…— Suspirando pesadamente.

— ¿Tu sobrina? No, creo que no la he visto… — Haciendo memoria. — Espera… ¿Puede ser que tu sobrina esté de alguna manera vinculada a Rias Gremory? Ya sabes, si son amigas o algo por el estilo… Sí, Rias Gremory la hermana de Sirzechs… ¿Cuántas Rias Gremory conoces? — Escuchando atentamente la voz al otro lado del teléfono.

— … —

— Con que sí… Entonces te mentí, sí, la vi, pero no es ella quien me preocupa. — Gruñendo. — ¡N-no lo sé! ¡Ni siquiera le presté atención! ¡Qué clase de bestia dice semejantes barbaridades de su propia sobrina! — Perdiendo la paciencia. — …Por favor, te ruego que dejes de hablar por un segundo del cuerpo de tu sobrina y me escuches, luego si quieres puedes contarme y proponerme lo que quieras mientras yo hago de cuenta que en realidad te presto atención. —

— … —

— ¿Terminaste con el show? Bien, entonces dime… — Entrando en un repentino silencio.

Notando como una persona, aparentemente un hombre, lo espiaba al final de la calle, en la esquina, escondiéndose tras la pared. Mostrándose por un micro segundo.

— Cambio de planes… Sí, tengo un pequeño admirador aparentemente. — apenas sonriendo. — ¿Dónde estás? — Prestando atención a la voz del otro lado de la llamada mientras mantenía sus sentidos en su no deseada compañía — Ajam… ¿El del centro?... Sí, el que está en frente de la plaza, exacto. —

— … —

— ¿Qué demonios haces en un restaurant japonés si no te apetece el pescado? A ver… déjame pensar… — Llevándose una mano al rostro, tapándose la boca, rascándose la barba pensativo. — Píde Tempura… Sí, es frito. No, hay de carne y creo que también de acelga, o espinaca, algo verde, sinceramente no recuerdo de qué eran, pero son asquerosos. —

— … —

— No, no me pidas nada, ya mismo iré para alli. Adiós. — Terminando la llamada.

Guardando el teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Desapareciendo de allí en un destello amarillo.

* * *

— De nuevo, ¿cómo dijiste que se llamaba? — Limpiándose la boca con una servilleta, sin perder tiempo en devorar otro bocadillo de carne.

— Yuma Amano. —

— ¡¿Quién?! —

— Yuma Amano. —

— Te escuché la primera vez idiota. Sólo te pregunto quién demonios es. — Bebiendo todo el liquido del vaso frente a él

— ¿Y cómo yo voy a saber? Por algo estoy aquí. — Claramente molesto. — Se supone que eres el gobernador de los Ángeles caídos, tú deberías saber. —

— Ugh… A ver cerebro de mono, déjame explicarte algo que a esta altura, luego de tantos años ya deberías de haber comprendido… —

Ignorando las quejas del rubio. — ¡Ey! Señorita — Llamó a una camarera. — Tráigame una botella de Sake si es tan amable. ¿Tú quieres algo? —

— Hmm — Levantando la vista aburrido. — Un espresso doble sin azúcar por favor —

— Pensé que me acompañarías con la bebida. —

— No puedo creer que tomes alcohol a las 9 de la mañana… —

— Tengo los horarios un poco cambiados, este sería mi almuerzo. — Explicó. — Bueno, ¿en qué estaba? A sí, ya me acordé… Escucha: Yo soy el gobernador de Grigori, no soy el gobernador de los ángeles caídos… Entiendes la diferencia, ¿no? Yo solo gobierno sobre las personas que residen y forman parte de Grigori, sin importar su raza. —

— …Azazel, no soy un idiota. —

— Sí, lo eres… Muchas gracias — Recibiendo su botella de Sake, sin perder tiempo, sirviéndose rápido un vaso lleno de dicho contenido. — Primero vienes aquí y me dices que viste una Ángel caído en una tonta academia humana, aparentemente acechando a Gásper Vladi. Te aclaro que la única Ángel caído que se sabe que estudia en esa escuela es mi sobrina, que por cierto ese es un tema que dejaremos para después. — Bebiendo todo el contenido del vaso, limpiándose la boca con su antebrazo. — Repito por si no escuchaste: La única ángel caído que se sabe que estudia allí es mi sobrina, ella es la única ángel caído adolescente que estudia en una escuela humana actualmente, y eso porque es parte de la nobleza de Rias Gremory. — Explicó. — Los pocos, muy pocos ángeles caídos que nacen en estos tiempos asisten a los centros de educación de Grigori. ¿Por qué una adolescente dejaría Grigori en secreto para asistir a una academia humana y así poder acechar a un portador de Sacred Gear? No tiene sentido. —

— No es cualquier Sacred Gear del que estamos hablando, y Gásper es un ser extraordinariamente poderoso sólo por su mera existencia, sin contar su Sacred Gear. Rias Gremory también estaba rondando cerca de Gásper cuando esa niña Amano apareció. —

— Rias Gremory es una demonio de clase alta que está a cargo de esta área, Naruto. Existe la posibilidad de que se haya interesado por el pequeño Vladi y esté pensando en adquirirlo para su nobleza. O tal vez solamente se habrá preocupado. Encontrarse con el portador de la **Forbidden Balor View** de la nada en los pasillos de tu escuela debe ser preocupante para alguien joven como la hermana del maou… —

— ¿Y qué hay de los desertores? —

— ¿ángeles caídos desertores? No los llamamos como tal, si quieres irte adelante, la puerta siempre está abierta, aunque nadie, absolutamente nadie deja Grigori en estos tiempos, los ángeles caídos que se van suelen terminar en el mundo humano, donde son completamente vulnerables a ser aniquilados por las otras dos facciones. —

— Entonces lo que yo vi en esa escuela no era un ángel caído, sino que una alucinación de mi mente. — Dijo irónicamente.

— No, no me malinterpretes. Sí, viste una ángel caído. No, no es una simple adolescente. Sí, de seguro debe formar parte de Grigori, pero no te dio su verdadero nombre… Eso es lo peor, ahora por tu culpa debo de investigar si alguien en mi organización está haciendo cosas "oscuras" a mis espaldas… aunque tampoco puedes acusarla de nada. ¿O sí? —

— Es verdad… deberías de investigarla. —

— ¿Yo? Por si lo olvidaste, estoy de vacaciones. —

— ¡Se supone que son problemas de tu organización! —

— Lo sé, y me encargaré de ellos… cuando termine con mis vacaciones. —

— No puedo creer que el gobernador de Grigori maneje tanta pereza. —

— Soy un Ángel Caído mocoso, mi existencia se basa en pecar, tengo todo el derecho del mundo… Aunque, sabes, si deseas ayudarme con este pequeño misterio y resolverlo por tu cuenta, estaré agradecido —

— Eres un hijo de perra Azazel. —

— Me ofendes — Dijo sarcásticamente, riendo — De igual manera, seguro que esa ángel caído era extremadamente débil. —

— Así es, pero lo que me preocupó fueron sus intenciones. Pese a tener un poder tan pero tan minúsculo, sus intenciones eran bastante malignas, pude percibir muchos sentimientos negativos ni bien hice contacto visual con esa chica... Y al parecer no trabaja sola, aunque el otro sujeto, el que me espió luego, ese parecía incluso más débil. —

— Ya veo… — Ignorando lo último que el rubio había dicho. — ¿Y qué percibiste al ver a mi sobrina? — Con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

— ¿No piensas terminar de una vez con eso? —

— ¿Qué demonios te molesta Naruto? Solo quiero saber cómo está la dulce Akeno —

— Entiende que no le hablé, sólo la vi a lo lejos por un mísero segundo. — Tratando de recuperar la paciencia.

— ¿Y qué sentiste de ella cuando la viste? ¿Parecía feliz? — Curioso.

— N-no lo sé, supongo. No le presté atención. —

— Oh… ¿Por qué? Me imagino que a esta altura ya debe tener el cuerpo perfecto de una ángel caído, debe ser una exquisitez, más si heredó la belleza de su madre. —

— Y-yo…— Recuperando la compostura. — no le presté atención debido a que no noté ningún sentimiento negativo viniendo de ella, pasé de ella. —

— Pero… ¿Entonces no niegas que su cuerpo sea una exquisitez? —

— Azazel por dios, estás hablando de tu sobrina. —

— Eso no tiene nada que ver Naruto, además que tú opinas igual de ella ¿No es así? —

— ¡P-para ya! ¡Es tan sólo una niña maldita sea! —

— Eso no es así, a esta altura mi sobrina es una mujer, una muy pero muy hermosa mujer me atrevo a decir… Vaya, si Baraqiel supiera hubiese escuchado esta conversación de seguro te hubiese asesinado mocoso — Rio divertido.

— ¿B-Baraqiel-dono tuvo una hija? No me lo esperaba. —

— Así es, con una sacerdotisa del clan Himejima. Es raro, ¿no? Pero supongo que de todos nosotros él es el que más perfil de padre tiene ¿Qué esperabas? No me digas que te imaginas a Shemhazai o a Sarahiel teniendo hijos. — Rio divertido. — Es más… — Recuperando su tono serio por tan solo un segundo. —Esto no debería contártelo, pero bueno, hace poco ha tomado la tutela de su sobrino. Un mocoso, bastante tranquilo, es el portador de la sacred gear Slash Dog ¿La conoces? —

— Si, creo que sí… Vaya, pensar que Baraqiel-dono iba a terminar siendo padre… —

— Así es, y cuando se entere que andas viendo a su hija y comentando sobre su cuerpo tan abiertamente de seguro venga y te descuartice — Rio divertido.

— Yo no he dicho nada… Ugh… — Suspiró. — ¿Por qué siempre buscas la manera de sacarme de quicio? —

— Qué puedo decir, es muy divertido, extrañaba hacerlo. — Rio levemente, burlón. — Además el hecho de que seas tan estúpido lo vuelve más placentero. —

— …Imbécil. —

Bebiendo de un largo sorbo su café.

— Oye… ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? —

— ¿huh? — Levantando la vista curioso, notando la sinceridad en los ojos del ángel caído y cierta seriedad.

— Seré franco: Mi sobrina, Akeno. Ella odia a su padre. — Admitió así sin más, sin darle tiempo al rubio de responder. — Es largo, largo y complicado. Pasó hace tiempo y no creo que yo sea la persona indicada para que te lo cuente con lujo de detalles. Sólo digamos que por un motivo muy complejo ella odia a su padre, y a todo lo relacionado con los ángeles caídos, con su raza… ¿Me sigues? —

— Sí. Continua—

— Baraqiel no tiene ningún tipo de contacto con ella, no se hablan, no se ven, nada, absolutamente nada. Obviamente entenderás que al pertenecer a la nobleza de la hermana del actual Lucifer y ser una demonio no nos podemos acercar a ella. No podemos ni siquiera espiarla de lejos para tener seguimiento de su vida, su estado y sus emociones. Y no te mentiré, todo esto es una completa mierda. Aunque su padre lo oculte, se nota que está depresivo y preocupado por su hija. — Suspirando profundamente — Lo que te quiero pedir es algo sencillo: necesito que me reportes cómo está, si está bien con su vida, si es feliz, si su poder está aumentando, cosas relativamente simples de su vida. —

— Azazel, no es que no los entienda a ti y a Baraqiel-dono, créeme que lo hago muy bien… Pero no tengo ningún tipo de relación con tu sobrina Akeno, entiende que hasta hace media hora en mi vida la había visto. Y aun así sólo la vi un mísero segundo, jamás le hablé, nada. —

— No tienes que relacionarte con ella si no quieres, por mí ni que te note. Sólo te pido que averigües cómo le está yendo en su vida, ya sabes, esas cosas que a cualquier padre le interesan saber de su hija. Entiende que Baraqiel la extraña mucho mocoso. —

— Ya te dije que lo entiendo… Ugh… — Masajeándose las sienes. — Aunque lo haga… Sabes que no sé cuánto tiempo más estaré en esta ciudad. —

— No interesa, te pido que lo hagas hasta que te vayas o las cosas entre Baraqiel y su hija mejoren aunque sea un poco… Si en algún momento deseas irte de esta ciudad solo házmelo saber. — Mirando al rubio seriamente a los ojos, sin mover ni un músculo.

— Yo… Ugh… — Suspiró por centésima vez ese día, derrotado. — Está bien, me haré cargo. — Sonriendo levemente. — Veré que puedo hacer. —

...

* * *

 **Sí, volví. No voy a dar excusas ni explicaciones, creo que ya al menos de mi parte perdieron valor.**

Muy apurado, muy escueto, no me gustó para nada escribir este capítulo. Pero me veo en la obligación de updatear esta historia: Para que sepan que volví, para que sepan que la voy a continuar.

Perdón por tardar, perdón por el capítulo que les presento hoy, deja muchísimo que desear, sé que pude haberlo hecho mil veces mejor pero bueno, salió así, algún día lo editaré como corresponde.

Me marcho a dormir, mañana mismo me pongo a continuarlo, sepan que es dificil, perdí todos los documentos que tenía sobre esta historia, pasó tanto tiempo que hasta me olvidé muchísimas ideas que tenía sobre el plot, pero la continuaré, porque de verdad me encanta escribirla, y se que puede ser algo grande (aunque en este capítulo no se note).

Nuevamente, no recuerdo mucho del plot. Ni siquiera tengo terminada la nueva lista de las protagonistas de la historia, de seguro en el proximo capítulo deje un mensaje sobre eso (Me falta decidir sobre una sola miembro del harén)

Hasta aquí llegó mi amor, adiós.


	9. Capítulo 9: El reencuentro ¿Esperado?

_Aprovecho para aclarar que ninguno de los personajes, objetos, habilidades o conceptos ya registrados me pertenecen. Sólo los utilizo para moldear y crear una historia sin ningún fin económico._

 ** _Además: Debido al tipo de lenguaje, a las palabras utilizadas y a los géneros que caracterizan a esta historia, la misma es considerada para mayores de edad. Es importante también mencionar que; debido a conceptos sociales,religiosos y culturales que podrían llegar a dañar u ofender a cualquiera de los lectores, se recomienda leer esta historia con discresión:_**

.

.

.

* * *

 _Segui il tuo corso, e lascia di le genti - Dante Alighieri_

* * *

 _ **Memorias...**_

.

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 9: El reencuentro… ¿Esperado?**

* * *

Dragones.

Animales maravillosos, fantásticos.

Seres mitológicos para la raza humana en su mayoría. Un mito, una leyenda.

Pero seres extraordinarios para el mundo mágico, para el mundo sobrenatural.

Seres míticos, seres antiguos, seres ancestrales.

Seres divinos…

La raza más poderosa y antigua que existía en el mundo conocido.

Más antiguos que los Dioses nórdicos, más antiguos que Elohim, más antiguos que cualquier raza sobrenatural.

Desde los pequeños wyrms, hasta incluso los inquietos wyverns, todos los dragones eran respetados, sin excepción alguna.

La única raza que supo habitar el universo durante todas las edades del sol.

Temidos, respetados, alabados, venerados por la mayoría de las civilizaciones del mundo conocido, tanto el mundo humano como el mundo sobrenatural. Todos respetaban a los dragones.

La raza más influyente, la raza más poderosa, la raza más antigua.

La raza que estaba en la cima de la pirámide de poder, por encima de todo y de todos.

Dragones, seres de mucha sabiduría. Seres que cambiaban el mundo con tan solo existir.

Caprichosos, orgullosos, egoístas, pero poderosos. Extremadamente poderosos.

Aquellos que lo ven todo.

Aquellos que giran en sentido contrario al universo.

Los que dictan el infinito.

Los que sentencian mundos.

Una raza que marca el principio de las cosas, y su final.

Seres incomprendidos, temidos y aislados.

Pero a su vez, seres superiores…

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

*Tic Tac*

*Tic Tac*

*Tic Tac*

*Tic Tac*

*Tic Tac*

*Tic Tac*

Tragando su saliva de una manera ruidosa.

*Tic Tac*

Intentando concentrar su vista al frente, imitando a un soldado en formación de alerta.

*Tic Tac*

Sentado, con sus manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo, jugando con sus dedos pulgares, moviéndolos torpemente.

*Tic Tac*  
Observando el reloj colgado en la pared, pensando mil y una formas de destrozarlo sin que la persona frente a él se percatara de ello.

*Tic Tac*  
Con el sonido de las agujas del reloj (El único sonido que rompía con el profundo silencio de aquella habitación) volviéndolo loco, llevándolo lenta y paulatinamente a la demencia.

— Interesante… — Habló la persona frente a él, afortunadamente, distrayéndolo del sonido de las agujas de aquel reloj.

Observando a la mujer que se encontraba sentada tras el escritorio.

Volviendo a ingerir su propia saliva.

Aterrándose por completo cuando dicha mujer dejó el documento que estaba leyendo sobre el escritorio, brindándole toda su atención a él.

Moviéndose incómodamente en su asiento.

— Le seré sincera, el expediente del pequeño Gásper es… Excepcional, no encuentro otra manera de describirlo… — Dándole una ojeada rápida al documento. — Desde sus notas en su anterior escuela, hasta sus actividades extracurriculares, incluso el calibre de personas que atestiguaron en su carta de recomendación para aplicar en esta academia… Es increíble, sencillamente increíble. Me imagino que usted debe de estar por demás orgulloso del pequeño Gásper. — Viéndolo con un frío en sus ojos que igualaba al frío en su tono de voz.

— S-sí, así es. — Contestó, titubeando apenas.

— Señor… Nielsen — Leyendo el apellido del documento que portaba en sus manos. — ¿Naruto Nielsen? Cielos… — Completamente confundida al leer el nombre. — Aquí dice que usted es de Rumania, ¿Es eso correcto? —

— En efecto. —

— Y sin embargo tiene ese nombre… — Murmuró, desconfiada.

— M-mi madre fue la que eligió mi nombre, l-le gusta mucho la cultura oriental —

— Curioso, muy curioso… — Mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, logrando que el nerviosismo del rubio sea totalmente evidente. — Aunque no presenta ningún rasgo oriental, todos sus rasgos físicos son puramente caucásicos. Me imagino que un niño con un nombre como el suyo en Rumania debió de haber llamado bastante la atención en su niñez. —

— A-así es — Rio nervioso. — N-no es un nombre muy común en Europa. —

— no, no lo es. — Haciendo una pausa. — Dígame, señor Nielsen, ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿De qué trabaja? —

— Y-yo — Con la guardia baja, titubeando. Cerrando los ojos, respirando profundamente. — Tengo treinta y cuatro, trabajo en una importante empresa de videojuegos de este país. — Respondió al abrir los ojos, recobrando seguridad.

— Interesante… Vaya, discúlpeme, pero parece mucho más joven de lo que en realidad es. —

— Si, suelen decírmelo seguido. — Sonrió, ignorando el leve brillo en los ojos castaños de aquella mujer, que poco a poco derretía el hielo de su mirada.

— Espero que esta visita no haya sido un problema para con su trabajo. —

— Para nada. Hoy era mi día libre —

— Ya veo… — Cambiando de tema —Si me permite preguntar… ¿Por qué decidió adoptar a Gásper? —

— El… Su familia vivía al lado de la casa de mis padres. Mi madre era una muy buena amiga de ellos. Cuando su accidente pasó… Cuando Gásper quedó huérfano, debido a que no tenía ningún otro familiar con vida se decidió que fuera a un orfanato. Mi madre me avisó ni bien se enteró y bueno, no tardé ni un segundo en comenzar los trámites de adopción y tutela. —

— Qué noble de su parte. — Sonriéndole leve pero cálidamente. — Qué bueno que haya podido venir aquí hoy mismo. Disculpe si siente que le hice demasiadas preguntas, sólo quería corroborar la información plasmada en este informe. —

— Entiendo, no se preocupe. ¿Para qué solicitado mi presencia? —

— Es por el pequeño Gásper… Mire, le seré sincera. Aunque hace casi diez años que esta academia pasó de ser completamente para mujeres a ser mixta, jamás esperábamos contar con un alumno que venga vestido a la academia con él uniforme femenino. —

— ¡! —

— Me imagino por su reacción que está al tanto de la situación del jovencito Gásper Vladi. —

— ¡Y-yo! — Intentando recuperar la compostura nuevamente. — S-sí, así es… ¿Hay algún problema con eso? —

— Tiene que entender que no es común, no es algo normal. Cuando mi colega me informó que uno de sus alumnos estaba asistiendo a la escuela vestido de niña me pareció algo difícil de creer. Usted no le dijo que se vistiera así. ¿No? —

— ¡N-no! ¡Jamás le pediría algo como eso! Fue idea de él, y yo por supuesto accedí. — Susurró esto último.

— ¿Accedió, así como así? —

— Claro, no me pareció algo grave, es decir…— Sudando frio, intentando sonar serio. —Es solo ropa, además según Gásper no había ningún punto en el reglamento que le prohibiese asistir a la academia con el uniforme femenino. —

— Eso es verdad… — Desviando la vista un segundo. — ¿Por qué cree que el joven Gásper decidió asistir a la academia con el uniforme de las chicas? —

— N-no lo sé, le habrá parecido más cómodo tal vez. Eso debe de preguntárselo a él, señorita directora. —

— A lo mejor se sienta algo incomodo con lo que voy a preguntar, pero… ¿El pequeño Gásper alguna vez ha sufrido algún tipo de acoso o abuso? —

— ¡¿Qu-qué?! — Casi escupiendo un pulmón debido a la sorpresa.

— Ya sabe a lo que me refiero… ¿Sufrió Gásper algún tipo de abuso alguna vez?

— ¡¿M-me acusa de ser un pedófilo?! — Rojo como un tomate.

— No me malinterprete señor Nielsen. — Moviendo sus manos delante de ella, nerviosa. — No me refería específicamente a usted. Pero a lo mejor ya sabe… algún familiar, amigo de usted, profesor… —

— ¡¿Qué demonios está diciendo?! ¡¿Qué tiene que ver eso con que Gásper decida usar un uniforme de mujer?! —

— Es algo complejo… —

— No, discúlpeme, pero no es algo complejo, es bastante simple. — Haciendo una pausa, cerrando los ojos por unos segundos… Sintiendo su enojo aumentar.

— Gásper me pidió poder venir a la escuela con ese uniforme, como no había ninguna regla que lo prohibiese, yo accedí. ¿Qué es lo que hay de malo? ¿Le molesta a usted? ¿Le molesta a los profesores? Porque el problema no lo tiene Gásper, se lo aseguro. —

— No lo entiende… — Acomodándose en su asiento, observando al rubio atentamente.

— No, definitivamente no lo entiendo. —

— Las compañeras de Gásper, se distraen mucho a causa de él en clase, no prestan atención. —

— ¿Qué? ¿Por cómo está vestido? —

— Así es. —

— Vuelvo a repetir, ese no es un problema de Gásper, no es que lo haga apropósito, no lo creo capaz. — Tratando de no sonar muy molesto. — No es su culpa que las demás se distraigan, y por distraerse bueno, a la larga sólo se perjudicarán ellas, de seguro cambiarán cuando sus notas bajen. Pero ¿Qué es lo que espera de mí? ¿Que lo regañe a Gásper porque sus compañeras prefieren prestarle atención a su ropa que al profesor? — Sonando escéptico.

— N-no… — Susurró. Mirándolo… Embelesada. Sin pestañear ni un segundo.

— ¿Entonces? —

— S-sinceramente no sé qué responder señor Nielsen, a decir verdad, esperaba encontrarme con otro tipo de persona… —

— ¿A qué se refiere señorita directora? —

— Llámeme Chihiro, si no es mucha molestia. — Sonriéndole nuevamente. — Cuando mi compañera me comentó la situación de Gásper, me preocupé por su bienestar, ya sabe, lo que le dije, creí que… —

— ¡No, absolutamente no, jamás! — Exclamó, aterrorizado por la idea.

— Sí, le creo señor Nielsen, se nota que quiere y protege al pequeño Gásper mucho. Mi idea era entrevistarlo y luego programar una visita a su hogar. Pero luego de conocerlo eso no será necesario —

— Sabe que si quiere hacerlo no hay ningún problema señorita Chihiro, no tengo nada que ocultarle. —

— Insisto, no será necesario. Dejaré que Gásper asista a la institución con el uniforme femenino, no se preocupe. — Sonriéndole. — Se nota que aprecia mucho al joven Gásper. Es una muy buena persona señor Nielsen. —

— Llámeme Naruto, no me gustan las formalidades… —

— Está bien… — Sin dejar de verlo fijamente. — Tiene unos ojos muy lindos, Naruto-san —

—…Gracias por el cumplido, señorita Chihiro… — Nervioso, comenzando a sudar como loco.

— Nada de señorita, llámame por mi nombre Naruto-san. — Tomándolo de la mano, sobre el escritorio.

— ¡Chihiro-san! — Chilló, asustado ante el repentino contacto físico.

— Así está mejor… — Sonrió maliciosamente. — Tienes unas manos muy suaves, Naruto-san… — Susurró seductoramente.

— ¡Y-yo…! ¡Creo que exagera! —

— No, de verdad que son suaves… — Acariciándole el dorso de su mano. — No puedo dejar de notar que no tiene ningún anillo en ellas… —

— ¡! — Tragó nervioso, casi ahogándose con su propia saliva.

— ¿Un hombre tan atractivo y buen mozo como usted soltero? Debe ser el destino…—

— ¡¿Qué dice?! —

— El destino te trajo hoy aquí ante mí para que te despose, para que me tomes… — Poniéndose de pie. Caminando lenta y sensualmente hasta donde se encontraba él.

— ¿No te gustaría tener una "Señora Nielsen"? —

Aterrando al rubio con su mirada llena de lujuria.

— ¡Debo irme! ¡Llego tarde a trabajar! —

— Sh… — lo calló, colocando seductoramente un dedo en sus labios. — No seas mentiroso, no tiene que ir a ninguna parte. Quédate conmigo. —

— ¡! —

Sentándose en la falda del rubio, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, con su voluptuoso cuerpo apoyado en el tonificado pecho del ojiazul.

— Te prometo que la pasaremos muy, muy bien. —

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

— ¡AUXILIO! ¡SOCORRO! ¡ALGUIEN AYUDA! —

Se escuchó en uno de los tantos pasillos que constituían el edificio principal de aquella academia.

Casi arrojándose a sí mismo por la puerta de la habitación. Aterrado, escapando de la situación de vida o muerte en la que se encontraba previamente.

Respirando agitado, cerrando la puerta tras de sí a la primera oportunidad, recostando su espalda sobre la superficie de madera, suspirando pesadamente.

Dándose a sí mismo varios segundos para intentar recolectarse, calmando su respiración.

Sudando mares.

Notando, debido a la vista a través de la ventana del sol ocultándose al horizonte, que se le había hecho algo tarde.

Comenzando a caminar a paso lento por aquel pasillo.

Acomodándose la ropa.

admirando la altura del techo de aquel edificio.

Casi sin poder creer que ese edificio pertenecía a una academia en vez de a un castillo.

— ¡Naruto-niisan! — Escuchó detrás de él.

Deteniéndose allí, en el lugar, parado sobre la fina alfombra aterciopelada que cubría el piso de toda la planta superior.

— ¿Qué fueron esos gritos que se escucharon recién? — La voz tras de él acercándose, aparentemente corriendo.

Volteando a ver al dhampiro con una sonrisa. — ¿Gritos? No sé a qué te refieres Gásper. —

— Hermano… ¿Te encuentras bien? Estás rojo, y sudando. — Preguntó el rubio menor, con ojos curiosos

— S-sí, no te preocupes. — Sonriendo nervioso, acomodándose disimuladamente el cuello del remerón naranja que llevaba. — Es solo el calor, ya sabes, las temperaturas aquí suelen irse por los cielos. —

— Qué raro — Llevándose una mano a su mentón. — Juraría que el aire acondicionado está prendido. —

— ¿Listo para irnos? Ya se hizo algo tarde. — Interrumpió, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

— ¡Sí! — Sonriéndole alegremente, comenzando a caminar junto con él.

Ambos lado a lado, recorriendo aquel largo pasillo.

Llegando luego de un par de minutos al inicio del largo balcón que unía la planta alta con la planta baja de aquel edificio.

— ¿Alguna vez te perdiste? Porque siento que si yo frecuentara este lugar lo haría a cada segundo. —

— Hmm, a decir verdad no, recuerda que yo crecí en un castillo Naruto-niisan, y esta academia se asemeja a uno —

— No lo había pensado — Murmuró, yendo de camino hacia las escaleras.

Sintiendo una presencia detrás de él, emanando un aura certeramente… Demoníaca.

— ¿Gásper-kun? Qué raro verte a esta hora todavía por aquí. —

Tensándose completamente cuando la presencia tras de ellos habló, impidiéndole actuar.

— ¡Rias-senpai! —

Prestándole atención a la sonrisa y al tono con la que el pequeño decía dichas palabras.

Recostada sobre el pilar de la barandilla.

— Creí que los de primer año ya habían salido —

— S-sí, es que la directora pidió hablar con mi hermano —

Serio, observando nuevamente a aquella pelirroja con ojos esmeralda.

* * *

Levantando la vista, concentrándose en el rubio de ojos azules.

Intentando omitir como tanto su muñeca izquierda como sus mejillas, por segunda vez en presencia de él, elevaban temperatura.

Apoyada contra la columna de la barandilla de aquel balcón, de brazos cruzados.

Haciendo todo lo posible para sonar neutra, calmada y seria.

— Ya veo… Tu eres —

— El hermano de Gásper, un placer — Sonriéndole con la cabeza ladeada.

— Con que así será…— Murmuró en el nivel de voz más bajo posible, casi sin ser escuchada.

Casi.

— Rias Gremory, el placer es mío. — Contestó, fría. Reuniendo algo de valor. — Disculpa la pregunta, pero… ¿Tú y yo no nos conocemos de antes? —

— No, qué yo sepa no. Debes estar equivocada. —

— Sí. — Susurró. —…De seguro lo estaré. — Sin romper el contacto visual ni un segundo.

Moviéndose justo un segundo antes de caer en la profundidad del color azul de esos ojos.

Sorprendiendo a ambos rubios, parándose justo en frente del rubio ojiazul, quedando sus ojos a la altura de su pecho, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

Elevando su brazo izquierdo, mostrando un brazalete de extravagantes cristales rojos, que brillaba levemente.

Llevando su pulgar a la mejilla del rubio, tomándolo completamente desprevenido.

Sintiendo como su cuerpo se tensaba al momento que su pulgar tocaba la mejilla de él, casi al comienzo de sus labios.

Acariciándole la mejilla con el pulgar.

Retirándolo luego de lo que pareció un minuto.

Muy largo para él.

Y, aunque no lo hubiese admitido, muy corto para ella.

— Disculpa, es que tenías un poco de labial ahí. —Enseñándole dicho pulgar, sonriéndole. — Deberías ser más cuidadoso. —

— N-no, debe de ser otra cosa —

— No, no. — Negó sonriente. — Estoy segura que esto es labial —

— … —

Sintiendo una ola de orgullo invadirla al notar que lo había dejado sin palabras.

Transformando ese orgullo en coraje, acercándose a su oreja.

— Es bueno, muy bueno verte de nuevo, Naruto-san —

Susurrándole, arrastrando cada palabra con sentimiento.

Tomando distancia, recuperando su característica actitud segura y alegre.

— Bueno, debo irme, nos vemos mañana Gásper-kun. Nuevamente un placer conocerte, hermano de Gásper. — Sonriéndole a ambos.

Sin perder tiempo, bajando las escaleras y dirigiéndose a la salida.

Sabiendo perfectamente que en todo ese trayecto arrastraba la mirada del ojiazul.

Sin poder evitar sonreír, feliz. Orgullosa.

.

.

* * *

.

— Me hubieses avisado que tenía sucio… —

— No me di cuenta, ¡L-lo siento! —

— Ya, no te preocupes — Sonriéndole.

— N-naruto-niisan ¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Hablaste con la directora? —

— S-sí… Sólo me llamó para avisarme que eras un excelente alumno, sólo eso... — Mintió, nervioso. — Sabes quién es ella, ¿No? — Cambiando de tema.

Bajando ambos las escaleras una vez la pelirroja había desaparecido de su vista.

— ¿Rias-senpai? Una demonio, la heredera del clan Gremory. —

— La hermana de uno de los maous. — Agregó.

— Así es, la hermana menor de Sirzechs Lucifer —

— Ese es mi hermano, un prodigio — dijo divertido. — ¿La conoces? —

— Una vez… Cuando todavía vivía en la ciudadela, su familia fue de visita, en ese entonces sólo la vi un segundo. Y aquí, Rias-senpai fue la encargada de enseñarme la academia. —

— Es raro verte tan a gusto junto a una demonio de clase alta. —

— ¡Rias-senpai es muy buena conmigo! Es agradable, es una buena senpai. —

— ¿Buena como Ravel? —

— Es menos mandona y gritona… Pero prefiero a Ravel-neesan… —

— Creo que quiere que seas parte de su nobleza. — Yendo al grano, asustando al muchacho.

— ¡Kyaa! — Gritó, abrazándose a sí mismo.

— Tranquilízate. es una buena chica, no te va a obligar ni nada. Y si lo hiciera ¿Crees que la dejaría? Además, si dejara que ella te convirtiese en demonio Xenovia me mataría, a mí y seguro a ella… —Susurró al final.

— ¡E-es verdad, si me convirtiese en demonio Xenovia-neesama me odiaría! ¡No quiero eso! — Lloró

— Xenovia jamás te odiaría, no importa qué, Ella no odia a Ravel ¿O sí? Y ella es una demonio. Cómo sea. No tiene sentido andar hablando de esto, sólo quería hacerte entender las posibles intenciones de Rias Gremory. Aunque te repito que ella es buena, sé que jamás te forzaría a reencarnar en un demonio, no te preocupes. —

— Tienes razón… Naruto-niisan ¿Tú la conocías? —

— ¿A Rias Gremory? Sí y no. Me relacionaba muchísimo con su familia, sobre todo su hermano, Sirzechs Lucifer y su esposa. Con Rias no, si la vi más de tres veces en mi vida creo que estaría exagerando. —

— Ya veo… ¡Es tan genial tener de hermano tan famoso! ¡Conoces a todo el mundo! —

— De nuevo con eso Gásper, ¡más de cien veces te dije que exageras! —

Llegando a la gran entrada de la academia.

— Xenovia siempre me decía que tú eras como una superestrella. — Sonriendo levemente, reemplazando esa sonrisa con un semblante serio y frágil a la vez.

— Ya, será mejor que vayamos a casa. Recuerda que hoy cenamos afuera. — Sonriéndole, posando su mano en la coronilla del dhampiro.

— ¡Sí! —

Desapareciendo ambos al instante en un rayo amarillo, dejando aquella escena completamente vacía.

O casi.

* * *

— ¡Naruto-niisan! — Exclamó ni bien aparecieron frente a la reja de acero baja que rodeaba los terrenos de su casa.

— Sí. No te muevas Gásper, quédate aquí. — Abriendo la pequeña puerta de aquella reja, ingresando a aquel verde jardín delantero.

Serio, entendiendo perfectamente el miedo del pequeño.

Habiendo sentido una enorme fuente de energía ni bien se aparecieron, proveniente de su propia casa.

Caminando cautelosamente por el camino de baldosas cuadradas de su jardín, tenso.

Dejando salir un gran suspiro, relajando su cuerpo.

— Ven Gásper, todo está bien —

— ¡P-pero hermano! —

— Confía en mí — Le sonrió, transmitiendo confianza.

Esperando a que el rubio lo alcanzara.

Caminando junto a él, quien cual garrapata se mantenía pegado a su cuerpo, todavía asustado.

Subiendo los tres escalones que daban a la entrada.

Abriendo lentamente aquella puerta de madera.

Ingresando, sintiendo una presencia en el comedor, yendo sin perder tiempo, con el rubio todavía pegado a él.

— Gásper… Te presento al idiota más grande de todos, Azazel. —

— ¡! —

— ¿Así es como presentas al ángel caído más importante de la historia? — Haciéndose el ofendido.

— Oh, lo lamento. Gásper, te presento al gobernador de Grigori, Azazel. — Se corrigió, algo impaciente.

— ¡Hyaa! — Gritó, asustado.

— Vamos Gásper no le tengas miedo, no te hará daño. — Sintiendo como el rubio enterraba su rostro contra él.

— Oh, tú debes ser Gásper Vladi. — Habló el caído. — Un placer, mira. Te traje un regalo. — sacando de entre sus ropajes un gran envoltorio.

— ¿Huh? —

.

.

.

* * *

[ANNIHILATION]

— ¡Sí, toma eso! —

[WICKED SICK]

— ¡Mueran, mueran todos! —

[GODLIKE]

— ¡Esto es genial! —

[HOLY SHIT]

— ¡Siii, lo logré! ¡Nueva puntuación máxima! — Chilló de alegría, dando saltitos en el sofá, sin despegar la vista del juego.

— Felicidades Azazel, te ganaste el respeto y el afecto de Gásper. — Sentado en la cocina, viendo desde allí jugar a Gásper, con el ángel caído sentado frente a él. — ¿Cómo sabias que le gustaban los videojuegos? —

— Fui una tienda y pregunté qué le gustaría a un joven adolescente de hoy en día, como me recomendó varios decidí comprar todos. —

— Pero comprar tantos… Se pasará los próximos dos meses pegado a la televisión. Por cierto ¿Qué haces aquí? —

— ¿Acaso un viejo amigo no puede pasar a saludar? —

— Así que solo viniste a saludar… —

— No, admito que tenía cierta curiosidad por conocer al heredero de la casa Vladi, he oído muchas cosas de él. —

— ¿Buenas o malas? —

— De tu parte buenas, y eso es suficiente para que me interese. —

— ¿Buscas algo de él? No te dejaré que lo analices, ni nada parecido, Azazel. Si has venido a eso te pido que te retires, inmediatamente. —

— ¡Relájate! Ya te dije que no haría nada, no es necesario que seas tan hostil. Además me conoces, sabes que no estudio niños de esa manera, jamás lo hice y jamás lo haré. —

— Ya, lamento haberlo sugerido. —

— últimamente estás muy agresivo conmigo mocoso. —

— ¿últimamente? Sólo pasó una semana desde nuestro reencuentro. —

— Y desde que nos vimos has estado bastante agresivo, deberías calmarte un poco. —

— Si, tienes razón… Cómo sea, gracias por regalarle a Gásper tantos juegos. —

Una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, disfrutando de los gritos del vampiro frente al televisor.

Levantándose de su asiento, caminando hasta la heladera, sacando de ella dos latas de cerveza.

— ¿Quieres una? —

— ¿Sólo una? — Bromeó, tomando la lata que el rubio le estaba ofreciendo. Abriéndola y bebiendo un gran sorbo, observando al rubio sentarse de nuevo frente a él.

— Normalmente no compro alcohol, pero desde que te apareciste he tenido que comprar, uno nunca sabe cuándo el gobernador de Grigori puede aparecerse en el comedor de su casa. —

— ¡Ha! Me alegro que estés preparado de antemano mocoso. — Soltó una carcajada, bebiendo otro gran sorbo de la lata.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué opinas de él? —

— ¿Hablas de? —

Observando al vampiro jugar con su consola, embobado, absorto de la charla que se llevaba a cabo en la habitación contigua.

— Tiene mucho, muchísimo poder. De todos los vampiros que conocí en mi larga vida ninguno se asemeja a tal cantidad de poder, y su aura también es extraña, densa, hasta podría decirse que oscura... — Terminándose su cerveza. — Pero su alma es buena, pura. Su actitud tímida demuestra inocencia, imagino que no está al tanto de la magnitud de su poder. ¿Me equivoco? —

— Así es… ¿No notas algo más? —

— Hmm… A decir verdad… — Observando al Vladi con ojos serios y a la vez curiosos. Prestando muchísima atención a su aura.

Abriendo los ojos como platos, sorprendido, chasqueando los dedos. — El aura no es precisamente de él… Me habías dicho que el niño es el usuario de la Sacred Gear [Forbidden Balor View]… Eso quiere decir… —

— Te tardaste en darte cuenta de ello. — Dijo con cierta sorna, terminando la lata de cerveza de un largo trago.

— Está dormido, quiero creer. —

— En este momento sí, lo está. —

— O sea que estuvo despierto… —

— En su nacimiento… Tengo entendido que su Sacred Gear tomó el control… Y asesinó a su madre…—

— Mierda… — Quedando sin palabras. — Es… Ese niño es un ser extraordinario, tanto poder reunido en un pequeño vampiro mestizo. —

— Azazel. —Dirigiéndose a la heladera, retirando de ella un nuevo par de latas de cerveza. — entenderás que te doy esta información porque confió en ti, te pido que todo esto no salga de aquí. —

— Entiendo, tranquilízate, nadie en Grigori sabrá de esto. — Tomando la cerveza que el rubio le ofrecía, bebiéndola entera de un solo trago. — Cielos, quien iba a pensar que el niño vestido de mujer que vi a la entrada tendría semejante poder oculto. —

— *COUGH *COUGH ¡N-no me lo recuerdes! — Ahogándose mientras bebía. — No sabes los problemas que me causó eso. —

— ¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué el mocoso se vista de mujer? —

— ¡No lo digas en voz alta! Es algo difícil de asimilar. —

— Pero si tú lo dejaste vestirse de mujer ¿O me equivoco? —

— ¡Que no lo digas! — Abochornado. — Sí, yo se lo permití, no creí que sería mucho escándalo. —

— ¿Lo fue? —

— ¡Y no sabes qué escándalo! — Exclamó. — Hoy Gásper me avisó que la directora me había citado para hablar con ella. Cuando la fui a ver casi me desmayo de los nervios… Era una mujer aterradora. —

— ¿Qué te dijo? —

— Comenzó a leer el expediente de Gásper, sus datos, y los míos. Todos esos datos son falsos, incluso tuve que inventar una historia que contarle sobre el pasado de Gásper. —

— ¿Y se lo creyó? —

— En un principio desconfió mucho, pero luego pareció creérselo. Ahí es cuando me confesó que creía que yo abusaba de Gásper. — Dijo, sin pelos en la lengua.

— ¡¿qué?! —

— Así, como escuchaste, tan absurdo como suena. Dijo que creía que el motivo para que Gásper vaya vestido de mujer a la escuela probablemente fuese eso. —

— ¡Hahaha! — Rio el ángel caído, desarmándose a carcajadas. — ¡Qué idiota eres, mira en el lío que conseguiste meterte! — Sin parar de reír.

— ¡Cierra la boca, gobernador bueno para nada! Luego se disculpó, y me dijo que el que Gásper fuera vestido así causaba que sus compañeras en clase se distrajeran, como si fuese culpa de él que unas niñas sepan prestar atención… — Murmuró, avergonzado.

— ¡Haha! Ay — Tranquilizando su respiración, secándose las lágrimas. — En este universo ciertamente se aburre el que quiere —

— Sí, no sabes lo bien que me la pasé —

— ¿Y qué? ¿Prohibió que el mocoso fuese vestido así o qué? —

— No… Eso es lo más raro. Luego de escucharla decir todas esas disparatadas y quejarse de que Gásper fuese vestido así, digamos que me enojé, bastante. Luego de levantarle la vos ella simplemente... No sé cómo decirlo, pero su actitud cambió —

— ¿A qué te refieres? — Arqueando una ceja.

— Digamos que… su voz y su mirada se tornaron más… ¿Cariñosas? Y luego me dijo que Gásper podía asistir a la academia con el uniforme que el quisiera. —

— Bueno, bien por ti, cambió de parecer. A lo mejor se dio cuenta de la sarta de estupideces que dijo anteriormente — Rio apenas

— Si… — No muy seguro. — No es sólo eso. Luego, completamente de la nada… Me preguntó si estaba soltero. —

— ¿Qué? —Denotando curiosidad.

— Lo que escuchaste, me preguntó si estaba soltero. Y luego me preguntó si me interesaba el adquirir una esposa. —

— Cielos… —

— Y se abalanzó sobre mí, e intentó besarme en los labios, muchas veces. —

— ¡Cielos! — Repitió, con más entusiasmo. — ¡Esa mujer era de las atrevidas! —

— ¿¡Puedes dejar de bromear!? ¡Fue horrible! —

— ¿Qué, era fea? —

— ¡No es por eso idiota! ¡Fue repentino, inesperado!

— Entonces sí, era fea. —

— ¡Me sentí abusado! —

— Exageras mucho niño. —

— ¡Nunca me había sucedido algo así! Y no solo eso, el ámbito, la charla previa, su conducta y carácter ¡Todo fue muy extraño! —

— Era una simple humana, entiende eso. La raza humana se siente atraída a auras poderosas, sobre todo si se trata de humanos comunes y corrientes, humanos débiles. Tú eres un ser poderoso con un aura imponente, poderosa. Es normal que sucedan cosas así. Deberías disfrutarlo y ya. —

— ¡Disfrutarlo y ya, ¿Acaso te escuchas cuando hablas?! Y no es eso Azazel, te digo que no es normal. No soy idiota, sé sobre auras, pero repito que no es normal, sé controlar mi aura, jamás me había sucedido algo como eso, jamás. —

— Ya, entonces simplemente le gustaste y bueno, la mujer resultó ser una salida ¿Es necesario seguir pensando en eso? Aunque admito que fue una muy divertida historia. — Comenzando a reir nuevamente. — Es lo más estúpido que he escuchado en décadas. —

— ¡Tomate esto en serio! Te digo que no es normal. —

— Ya deja de repetir lo mismo como un disco rayado. — Gruñó. —Aunque pensándolo bien… Tu aura ha estado muy distinta a lo que la recordaba, para serte sincero. —

— ¿Distinta? —

— Sí, ya te lo había dicho. Más salvaje, más feroz, supongo que a causa de ello más atrayente también. —

— … —

— A lo mejor fue eso… Lo que originó que el comportamiento de esa humana cambiara. Pero me pregunto qué es lo que hizo que tu aura sufriera un cambio así, porque sinceramente te he prestado atención pero no noto nada diferente en ti más que tu aura. —

— Bueno… — Empezó. — A decir verdad, hay algo que no te dije. Estoy seguro que debe ser eso… —

— ¿A qué te refieres? —

— Verás, yo- — Nervioso.

— ¡Naruto-niisan! ¿Cenaremos pronto? Me muero de hambre — Lo interrumpió el vampiro, ingresando a la cocina.

— Oh, Gásper, lo siento ¿Qué hora es? —

— Ya son más de las ocho —

— Cielos, se me hizo tarde para ponerme a cocinar… Supongo que hoy nos tocará pedir a domicilio. —

— ¡Pidamos pizza! —

— Tus deseos son órdenes. — Tomando el teléfono.

— ¿Azazel-sama se quedará a cenar? —

— Oh, no pequeño. Ya se me hizo tarde a mí también. —

— ¿Seguro? Si quieres pedimos tres pizzas —

— Gracias por la invitación, pero tengo que hacer algo… Continuaremos esta conversación luego — Poniéndose de pie, listo para irse. — ¡Casi lo olvido! Naruto ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos el otro día? —

— Te refieres ha… —

— Exacto. — Lo interrumpió. — Bueno, estuve dando un paseo por el pueblo, y me di cuenta que tiene una hermosa iglesia. — Sonrió burlón, claramente hablando en doble sentido. — Dicen que está abandonada, pero parece que por las noches no es así… Hubiese investigado, pero sabes que este territorio no me pertenece. — más serio. — Pásate por allí un día de estos, y avísame si encuentras algo allí dentro que haya llamado tu atención. — Terminó, antes de desaparecer de aquella sala.

* * *

.

.

.

— Vaya ¿Has decorado? —

Apareciendo frente a un centenar de llamas, inundando el lugar.

El fuego cubriendo en su totalidad aquel vasto espacio, las llamas saltando por doquier.

Decenas de ellas llegando a tocarlo, pero sin efectuarle ningún tipo de daño.

Abriéndose paso entre ellas, caminando a paso lento y firme sobre una superficie no totalmente definida, como si estuviese flotando.

[Esta vez te has tomado tu tiempo en regresar]

Habló una profunda voz.

Viendo como de entre aquellas llamaradas se abría paso un enorme dragón, imponente, observándolo con esos ojos verdes.

[¿Qué es lo que haces aquí, Joven Naruto?]

Mirándolo fijamente de arriba, con su cuello estirado y su semblante serio.

— Vengo a buscar respuestas, Ddraig. — Llamando al dragón por su nombre por primera vez.

Sosteniéndole la mirada, sin titubear ni pestañear.

[Ya te dije la última vez que las respuestas que deseas te las daré cuando sea el momento indicado.]

— No me refiero a eso. —

[¿Entonces qué es lo que me quieres preguntar?]

— Sobre tu aura, el aura de los dragones. La última vez me dijiste que el aura de un dragón afectaba a seres poderosos y avariciosos, generando en ellos una sed de sangre, una necesidad de probar su fuerza contra un dragón. —

[No solo los seres avariciosos por poder, sino también los seres que presenten sentimientos negativos preferentemente fuertes.]

— Entiendo… Y en los seres con sentimientos positivos genera curiosidad…—

[Efectivamente, sienten curiosidad, y esa curiosidad es tanta que se transforma en atracción.]

— Eso es en seres poderosos, seres que cuentan con tipos de energía sobrenatural… Pero no me has dicho como funciona en seres débiles… En seres sin poder alguno. Como los humanos, por ejemplo. —

[El aura dragontina es un aura muy compleja Naruto, los seres con reservas de poder y sangre débiles suelen ver a los dragones con miedo, respeto, devoción, y nuevamente curiosidad. El aura dragontina es un imán para otros seres, todos se ven atraídos por diferentes motivos. En los seres sin poder, suele nublar su juicio, generando todo lo anterior a escalas… mayores.]

— Tu ves lo que yo veo en la vida real, lo que me sucede día a día. —

[Así es, excepto cuando duermo.]

— … —

[Sé lo que piensas. ¿Es sobre lo que sucedió con esa humana?]

— ¿Qué demonios fue eso? —

[Eso joven Naruto, es lo que sucede cuando una humana atraída a ti se ve expuesta al aura dragontina de manera repentina]

— ¡P-pero, ese comportamien-! —

[Si, ciertamente su accionar fue extraño, a eso me refiero con que su juicio se vio nublado. debido a verse expuesta de dicha forma a nuestra aura realizó acciones que comúnmente, debido a la cultura preestablecida en el mundo humano, no haría]

— Dijiste que la mantendrías oculta, al margen. Me mentiste. —

[No es así joven Naruto, yo no fui quien liberó el aura, fuiste tú]

— ¡¿Y-yo?! Pero… —

[Cuando te enfadaste, cuando te enojaste y le levantaste la voz a aquella mujer, tu enojo causó que se perdiera el control y el aura se filtrara, se liberara. No mucho, pero lo suficiente para que esa mujer se vea afectada y bueno, hiciera lo que hizo]

— E-es muchísimo peor de lo que pensaba, santo cielo… —

[Aunque hay algo que me olvidé de mencionar joven Naruto, algo que creí que estabas al tanto, pero tal parece que me equivoqué.]

— ¿A qué te refieres? —

[Ya que tanto te interesas por los efectos de auras te diré algo sobre la tuya; Tu aura de por sí es atrayente joven Naruto, muy atrayente.]

— ¿Qué tanto? —

[Lo suficiente para llamar mi atención, y la del Dios Dragón del infinito…]

— Exageras. —

[No, no lo hago… Una de las razones por las cuales me interesé en ti fue por tu aura, es muy distinta, única. ¿Cuántos años te parece que tengo, joven Naruto?]

— Llamame sólo Naruto, y no lo sé… ¿Veinte mil? —

[Más de un millón de años, Naruto. Y déjame decirte que he visto y conocido muchísimos seres poderosos, sobre todo desde que estoy sellado en esta Sacred Gear, y jamás conocí a alguien que tuviese un aura como la tuya, es cálida, agradable, y el hecho de que seas sólo un humano te vuelve más especial.]

— …Gracias por el cumplido… Pero no entiendo cuál es tu punto. —

[Mi punto es que, si tu aura es lo suficientemente atrayente para llamar mi atención, la atención de uno de los dos dragones celestiales, imagínate cómo incrementaría la atracción de tu aura si se encontraría unida con la de un dragón, en este caso la del Dragón Emperador Rojo.]

— ¡! —

[Desde que estoy residiendo en tu cuerpo, la [Boosted Gear], el nombre de la Sacred Gear en la que estoy sellado, ha comenzado a analizar, entender y asimilar la energía, no, las energías que corren en tu cuerpo, haciéndose afín a ella. Lo que me sorprendió mucho es que mi poder, el poder dragontino presente en mi consciencia sellada en esa Sacred Gear está creciendo a niveles rápidos, crece cada día más y más, asimilándose a tus propias energías.]

— Hablas como si tuviera más de una. —

[¿Estoy errado?]

— No, no lo estás. Así que… ¿Mi aura está cambiando? —

[Así es, pronto tu aura y la mía pasarán a ser una sola.]

— ¿No puedes impedirlo? ¿Retrasarlo? —

[Lo cierto es que son tan compatibles la una con la otra que se me hace imposible hacer algo para impedirlo, jamás había visto a un humano ser tan afín, tan compatible a mi aura y poder dragontino, me emociona mucho.]

— A mi me aterra. Sólo causará problemas, ya los está causando. —

[No sé a qué te refieres con problemas.]

— Hoy esa mujer se me tiró encima. —

[¿Es eso un problema? Mis anteriores portadores siempre me agradecían por ser exitosos y famosos para con el sexo opuesto.]

— El atraer seres extraordinarios, eso me preocupa. Por tu culpa atraje a Azazel, y por tu culpa me es imposible esconderme de la Brigada del Khaos. —

[¿El líder de Grigori? Es cierto que a lo mejor sintió el aura y decidió acercarse, pero tengo entendido que ya se conocían.]

— Así es. —

[Y respecto a los tipos que te persiguen, eres lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotarlos a todos.]

— Estamos hablando del portador de la [True Longinus] —

[No dudes de tus capacidades, Naruto. Te he visto en batalla, sé de lo que eres capaz. Y aunque no puedas sólo, recuerda que eres el poseedor de la [Boosted Gear], usa mi poder y no tendrás problemas en derrotarlos.]

— Ya te dije la última vez que no lo haré. Y esa decisión es definitiva. — Poniéndose de pie.

[Hay una forma de disminuir el efecto de mi aura considerablemente.]

— ¿De veras? — Curioso, esperanzado.

[Si dejases de suprimirla y la liberaras, se estabilizaría considerablemente, y tanto tu cuerpo como la gente a tu alrededor se acostumbraría a ella más rápidamente. Es decir, ya no tendrías que preocuparte de mujeres como la humana de hace un rato reaccionando de la manera en que reaccionó ella.]

— Lo haría, pero es muy, muy peligroso. — Listo para irse. — Te agradezco por aclararme las dudas que tenía. Gracias, de verdad. —

[Entiendo… No hay de qué Naruto… Si necesitas algo no dudes en contactarte conmigo, con gusto ayudaré en lo que pueda.]

— Sí… Lo mismo va para ti. — Susurró, desapareciendo de aquella extraña dimensión de fuego.

.

.

.

— ¡Nos vemos luego Naruto-niisan! —

— Nos vemos luego Gásper — Saludó, despidiéndose del rubio, viéndolo ingresar a la academia, perdiéndose entre la gran multitud de alumnos y alumnas.

Desapareciendo de allí, sin que nadie lo note.

* * *

— ¿Ella es? —

— Exacto, esa es la ángel caído de la que te hablaba — Habló el rubio, de pie sobre la rama de un árbol gigante, permitiéndole ver con claridad el gran predio de la entrada de aquella academia.

— Es extremadamente débil, Naruto — Dijo el animal, observando con sus serenos ojos a una morena en dicho predio acercarse al vampiro.

— Así es. Lo que significa que no está trabajando sola, sea lo que sea que quiera con Gásper, sólo está siguiendo órdenes de alguien más poderoso. —

— ¿La Brigada? —

— Lo más probable… — Volteando a verlo. — ¿Has hecho lo que te pedí? —

— Así es, me tomó algo de tiempo. Casi toda la ciudad está repleta por residuos de poder sacro. He podido sentir varias presencias a lo largo del pueblo, en su mayoría ángeles caídos… Pero también he sentido el aura de exorcistas. —

— Eso no me lo esperaba… Sé que la iglesia no entraría en conflicto con ángeles caídos… Pero tampoco trabajarían juntos, a no ser que se tratase de renegados, y según Azazel, él no tiene nada que ver en esto. —

— No deberías creer en la palabra de ese sujeto. —

— Lo conozco de hace siglos, Mafura. Sé que él no es el causante de… Lo que sea que esté sucediendo —

— Confío en tu juicio. — Sincero. — Naruto… Sobre la iglesia de esta ciudad… —

— ¿La investigaste? —

— Así es… Aunque no entré, pude sentir que los niveles de energía residual que hay allí son extremadamente superiores a los del resto de la ciudad. —

— Muchas gracias, será mejor que empiece a hacer mi parte. —

— ¿Irás a investigar por tu cuenta? —

— Pues claro ¿Para qué te pediría un reporte previo de la situación? —

— No deberías involucrarte, esto es territorio de demonios, y con el gobernador de Grigori aquí, deja que ellos se encarguen. —

— Azazel me dijo que no actuará por ahora, es más, me pidió si podía hacerlo yo en su lugar. En cuanto a los demonios, sabes que hace unos años les advertí de la brigada, y sabes cuál fue su respuesta. Además no creo que esto sea algo que unas niñas deberían de ocuparse. —

— Si se trata de la Brigada vendrán a matarte. —

— Y si no también. — Agregó. — Además que soy el único que los ve como la real amenaza que son, es mi deber encargarme. No te preocupes, actuaré con cautela. —

— Eso espero. — Desapareciendo, dejando sólo al rubio.

— Bueno… — Exclamó en voz alta. — Será mejor que me ponga en marcha. —

.

.

.

.

* * *

Suspirando pesadamente, ocultando su presencia en la copa de un árbol frente a un edificio completamente deteriorado, abandonado.

Asegurándose de estar sólo, durmiendo su aura, escondiendo su presencia.

Saltando de aquel árbol con una destreza impresionante, ingresando a aquel edificio por una de las tantas ventanas rotas.

Habiendo analizado previamente dicho edifico, sabiendo que nadie se encontraba dentro.

Parado en el medio de aquella iglesia abandonada, observando atentamente su alrededor.

Los bancos rotos, destrozados, hechos a un lado, esparcidos por doquier.

La cruz simbólica de Jesucristo partida en dos, tirada en el altar.

La alfombra arrancada, los vitrales rotos, con sus pedazos esparcidos por doquier.

El confesionario también destrozado, las paredes llenas de moho y humedad.

" _Efectivamente, la energía residual es reciente_ "

Caminando cuidadosamente, parándose en la entrada de la Sacristía.

Percibiendo un olor putrefacto proveniente de ella. Ingresando en dicha habitación.

También, con todos los objetos eclesiásticos arrojados por doquier, en su mayoría rotos.

Encontrando casi al instante la fuente de aquel hedor.

Tomando aquella gran bolsa negra, abriéndola.

— ¡! —

Quedándose helado cuando vio su contenido. Las extremidades de varias personas, descuartizadas, en descomposición.

Cerrando aquella bolsa, saliendo de la habitación.

Yendo hacia la puerta detrás del altar, abriéndola, revelando unas escaleras que descendían.

Bajando al subsuelo de aquella espeluznante y abandonada iglesia.

Encontrando una piscina, ignorándola, siguiendo su exploración.

Llegando a una amplia habitación, de techo sorprendentemente alto.

Con varias computadoras ubicadas sobre una larga mesa a uno de los costados de aquella habitación.

Tratando de husmear la información que contenían, en vano.

Adentrándose en aquella habitación. Pisando alas negras, y rastros de sangre que se hacían presente en todo el lugar.

Subiendo unas pocas escaleras que llevaban a un altar, efectivamente, manchado de sangre.

— No puede ser… — Las palabras escaparon de su boca.

Observando aquel altar.

Con una gran cruz de madera en la pared, cadenas oxidadas colgando de ella.

Un enorme circulo mágico trazado en el suelo, justo en frente de dicha cruz.

Y, lo que lo había dejado sin aliento, dos cadáveres, tirados en el suelo como si fueran basura.

Caminando hacia ellos, notando sus características.

Dos niños, dos simples adolescentes, un chico y una chica.

El castaño con el rostro desfigurado, la niña rubia con cortes en todo su cuerpo.

Ambos con un enorme agujero en su pecho. Un circulo perfecto. Manchados en sangre, bañados en su propia sangre.

Monstruoso, simple y llanamente monstruoso.

Haciendo un sello de manos, generando un clon.

— Vete de encubierto y llama a la policía local, ya mismo. —

— S-si, a la orden, jefe. —

Quedando nuevamente sólo, juntando un poco de valor.

Arremangándose el suéter, comenzando con la horrible tarea de trasladar los cadáveres al salón principal de aquella iglesia.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

— ¡No puede ser! ¿Qué ha sucedido aquí? —

— ¡Esto es monstruoso! —

— ¿¡Quién podría haber hecho semejante aberración!? —

Se amontonaban los vecinos frente a la iglesia del pueblo, preocupados, intentando entender qué era lo que había estado sucediendo sin que ninguno se enterase.

— Por favor, dispérsense. No tienen permitido estar aquí. — Ordenaba el policía, detrás de la cinta amarilla que rodeaba el perímetro de la iglesia.

Mientras los demás uniformados ayudaban a los paramédicos a cargar los cuerpos dentro de la ambulancia.

Sentado en la rama de un árbol, gesto que se le estaba haciendo costumbre. Observando la escena, serio, pensativo.

Esperando pacientemente que la escena se despejara. Bajando de aquel árbol cuando ya nadie más quedaba en el lugar.

— Ya, deja de esconderte y sal de una vez. — Dijo, en voz alta.

Casi al mismo tiempo que un circulo mágico rojo comenzaba a formarse en el verde césped, delante de él.

— ¿Por qué me sigues? — Le preguntó, serio.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucedió? Aquellos cuerpos fallecidos, esta iglesia… —

— Responde mi pregunta primero, y luego te diré lo que quieras saber. —

— Este es mi territorio, me preocupé y decidí seguirte, necesitaba saber qué está sucediendo. —

— Esa respuesta es muy vaga, deberás de mejorarla. —

— ¿Por qué la hostilidad? —

— Detesto con toda mi alma que me espíen. —

— Y yo detesto con toda mi alma que me ignoren. —

— ¿Disculpa? —

— Oh, no te hagas el desentendido. Ayer me trataste como una desconocida. ¿Ahora quieres hablar? Está bien. — Dando un paso al frente, mirándolo decidida, con sus ojos brillando. — Hablemos —

— No quiero hablar. Sólo quiero que me digas por qué me estabas siguiendo, princesita de la ruina. —

— Ya te respondí esa pregunta. — Tratando de ocultar su enfado. — Además es mi territorio, tengo todo el derecho de espiar y controlar a posibles amenazas. —

— ¿Qué, me ves como una amenaza? —

— No, para nada. Pero, dime tú ¿Acaso debería? —

— … —

— Ignórame todo lo que quieras, haz de cuenta que no me conoces si quieres, no me interesa. Pero te pido que, si sabes algo de lo que pasó aquí en esta iglesia, me lo digas. Solo eso. Es mi responsabilidad defender y proteger a las personas de este pueblo. —

— Ya… Tú ganas. — Se rindió, relajando el semblante. — Pero, no creo que este sea el lugar indicado para hablar, mucho menos para una demonio. —

Colocando su mano sobre el hombro de aquella joven, tomándola desprevenida de la cintura con su otra mano, acercándola a él. Sin notar en ningún momento el minúsculo sonrojo de las mejillas de la joven.

Desapareciendo ambos de aquel lugar.

* * *

— Muchísimas gracias. — Sentada, recibiendo en sus manos una pequeña taza de porcelana. Bebiendo un ligero sorbo con cierta gracia. — Está delicioso. —

— Ni lo menciones —Asintiendo ante el cumplido. De pie, apoyado contra la pared, al costado de una moderna chimenea de leña, con sus brazos cruzados.

— Así que — Observando curiosa su alrededor. — ¿Aquí es donde vives? —

— Así es —

— Es bonito, aunque es algo pequeño… —

— ¿Esperabas un castillo? —

— ¡N-no! — Se disculpó rápido, algo nerviosa. — No es algo malo que sea una casa pequeña, le da un toque más… Hogareño —

— Ciertamente. — Sin dar pie a una respuesta.

— … —

Con la mirada fija en aquella muchacha, observándola atentamente, aunque no de una manera muy seria, analizándola.

Notando el nerviosismo que la joven tenía, ignorando su mirada, prestándole divina atención a cualquier objeto que sus ojos encontraran en aquella sala.

Intentando no sucumbir ante la penetrante mirada del rubio.

— Rias Gremory. — Exclamó, rompiendo el silencio de aquella sala, pero no la incomodidad.

— Naruto Uzumaki. — Mirándolo de soslayo, todavía nerviosa.

— Me sorprende que recuerdes mi nombre. —

— No lo olvidaría fácilmente. — Sonrió, algo tímida.

— Podrías, después de todo nunca fuimos cercanos ni mucho menos. —

—…En eso tienes razón. —

— Aunque, es lindo que recuerdes mi nombre. Habla bien de ti — Sonrió

— ¿Por qué actuaste como si no me conocieras? — Preguntó, intentando sonar calmada.

Aunque diera la sensación que deseaba hacer esa pregunta desde un principio.

— Probé suerte. — Admitió, riendo levemente. — Creí que a lo mejor no me recordarías. Pero me equivoqué. —

— ¿Hubieses preferido que no lo hiciera? —

— A decir verdad, no. Pudo haber simplificado las cosas, ya sabes, para que tu familia no sepa que estoy aquí, pero francamente no me molesta. —

— ¿Mi familia? —

— Exacto, más específicamente Sirzechs. —

— Huyes de ellos… —

— No, no huyo de ellos. Simplemente no quiero que sepan dónde estoy. —

— Ya veo, ahora entiendo por qué nunca más te vi en casa de mis padres o en la de mi hermano… ¿Se pelearon? —

— No, pero estos años estuve muy ocupado con un trabajo que ellos decidieron no ocuparse, ignorar. —

— ¿Puedo saber a qué trabajo te refieres? A diferencia de mi familia, yo estoy dispuesta a ayudar —

— No creo que sea correcto. Es algo muy complejo y extremadamente peligroso, una amenaza… Digamos que es… Cosa de adultos, no estarías a la altura. —

— ¡Ya no soy una niña! —

— Has crecido de la última vez que te vi, eso no lo voy a negar. Ciertamente has cambiado mucho — Sin notar el sonrojo en las mejillas de la joven.

— Gr-gracias, tú también has cambiado —

— Pero — La interrumpió. — Todavía no eres una adulta. No eres una niña, eso está claro. Pero tampoco eres una adulta. —

— ¡No tienes el derecho a decirme eso! ¡La semana pasada cumplí dieciocho años, ya soy mayor de edad! —

— Oh, feliz cumpleaños tardío — Con un tono de voz completamente distinto al que la pelirroja había usado. — Discúlpame, pero el ser mayor de edad no te convierte en un adulto. Unos simples días de diferencia no cambian nada. —

— No tienes el derecho para decir eso. No me conoces, hace años no nos vemos. —

— Eso es verdad. Sin embargo no me has dado ningún indicio de madurez. Pruébame que estoy erróneo al no tratarte como una adulta y comenzaré a tratarte como tal. —

— ¿Si te lo demuestro me contarás qué "trabajo" mi familia decidió rechazar? —

— No. Es algo muy secreto, y como ya te dije, peligroso. —

— Ya… — Cabizbaja, algo triste.

— Bueno, suficiente con la charla casual. No te he traído aquí para eso. Este es tu territorio ¿No es así? —

— Sí, así es. ¿Qué es lo que sucedió en aquella iglesia? Han estado ocurriendo sucesos extraños en este pueblo desde hace un par de meses, y encontrar cadáveres en una iglesia abandonada no es algo común… —

— Seré franco. Los cadáveres que encontré en esa iglesia eran de personas asesinadas. —

— Y las chances de que algún humano común los haya asesinado y arrojado allí son nulas ¿No? —

— Eres buena. — Destacó, guiñándole un ojo juguetonamente.

— Te dije que ya no era una niña — Sonrió orgullosa.

— En efecto… — Serio— Esas personas… Esos dos niños eran portadores de Sacred Gears —

— ¿…Niños? —

— Quince, tal vez dieciséis años, no tenían más de eso... — Bajando la vista un poco. — Murieron debido a que les extrayeron sus Sacred Gears. Fue una imagen algo… Perturbadora de ver. —

— Créeme, sé de qué hablas. —

— ¿De veras? —

— Hace un par de semanas… — Comenzó la pelirroja, mirando fijamente al rubio. — Uno de mis siervos encontró un cadáver de un hombre en los arbustos del parque de la escuela. Aparentemente ese hombre iba a ser un nuevo profesor, pero no llegó a dar ni una sola clase… Su cadáver tenía un enorme agujero en el estómago, y residuos de energía… —

— ¿Portador de Sacred Gear? —

— Así es… Su cadáver tenía impregnado energía sacra en él… — Cerró los ojos, continuando. — Desde ese día no hemos parado de encontrar cadáveres por todo el pueblo, todos con un agujero en su pecho y el mismo rastro de energía sacra… Siempre estamos atentos, intentamos dar con quien sea que esté haciendo semejante monstruosidad, pero nunca encontramos un rastro, nada. — Respirando profundamente. — Pero comenzamos a tomar precauciones. —

— ¿Te refieres a ti y a tus sirvientes? — Interrumpió.

— No. Me refiero a mí y a Sona Sitri, ambas somos las guardianas de este territorio. —

— Oh… Me había olvidado de ella. ¿Qué clase de precauciones tomaron? —

— Tenemos una lista con todos los usuarios de Sacred Gear que asisten a nuestra academia, tratamos de ver quién falta y velar por la seguridad de todos, así no nos quedamos de brazos cruzados mientras esperamos por pistas. Hacemos guardia por toda la ciudad, intentando cubrir el mayor espacio posible, siguiendo a la mayor cantidad posible. Los protegemos. Desde que hacemos eso el número de cadáveres que encontramos semanalmente se ha reducido considerablemente. —

— Bien pensado —

— Muchas gracias, fue idea mía. — Sonrió tímidamente.

— Quien quiera que esté detrás de esto sólo le interesan usuarios con Sacred Gears… — Pensativo. — Hay cierta información que tengo que podría servirte. Supongo que sería bueno que te dijera lo que sé, estás tratando bien esta situación, mejor de lo que me imaginaba. —

— S-sólo hago mi trabajo. — Sonrojándose apenas, sonriente. — Espera. Sería conveniente que Sona esté presente también, después de todo este territorio lo compartimos entre ambas. Podríamos hacer una reunión en la escuela. —

— No, ni hablar. — Sentenció. — Contigo es suficiente, no necesito mantener una relación con la heredera Sitri. —

— ¿La conoces? —

— No, en mi vida la vi, y no es necesario que lo haga. Quería mantener distancia de los demonios y tu te me cruzaste. — Bromeó. — Repito, contigo es suficiente. —

— ¿¡Yo me crucé!? ¡Tú fuiste el que se apareció en la puerta de mi academia completamente de la nada! —

— Primero: No fue de la nada, hace dos meses nos mudamos. Segundo: Sólo nos vimos por un instante, por un mísero segundo. Nada más —

— ¿Sólo uno? A mí me pareció una eternidad… — Murmuró.

— ¿Dijiste algo? — La miró con la cabeza ladeada, curioso.

— ¡No, nada! — Negó con las manos. — Pero igual, te metiste a la academia sin ser un estudiante y sabiendo que yo estaba ahí, no tienes derecho a quejarte. —

— Sí, porque tú, tu amiga, y una ángel caído estaban peligrosamente cerca de Gásper. Por cierto, Planeabas convencer a Gásper de que se una a tu nobleza, ¿No es así? —

— ¡Y-yo! — Roja como un tomate, o como su cabello.

— Bueno, anda abandonando esa idea, porque no pasará ni en un millón de años. — Sentenció seriamente.

— No planeaba hacerlo… Al menos no desde que descubrí que Gásper Vladi estaba a tu cuidado — Murmuró la Gremory, mirando a un costado, con un puchero en sus labios.

— Nos estamos desviando… — Riendo levemente al ver el rostro y el comportamiento de la pelirroja. — Otra cosa: Tienes ángeles caídos en tu territorio, varios. Y hay una en particular que está poniéndole un ojo encima a Gásper. ¿Qué sabes de eso? —

— Yuma Amano, llegó el mes pasado. Es una ángel caído, sinceramente el colegio está albergando a dos o tres, además de mi reina, claro está. Este año en la academia se unieron varios alumnos extranjeros, la mayoría vienen de escuelas católicas, cristianas u ortodoxas de altísimo prestigio, es decir, la mayoría están ligados a la iglesia… Y todos presentan Sacred Gears, aunque ninguna destaca… De igual manera, siempre vemos a esos ángeles caídos rondar cerca de los portadores de Sacred Gears poderosos… —

— Y Gásper es el principal. —

— Por ese motivo siempre estoy cerca de Gásper Vladi, pese a que admito que me hubiese gustado que sea parte de mi nobleza. No dejaría que un ángel caído maltratara a mi Kohai. —

— ¿A tu qué? —

— Kohai… ¿Nunca escuchaste ese término? — Curiosa. —Aquí lo utilizan mucho, así es como los estudiantes mayores llaman a los estudiantes más pequeños. —

— Ya… — Sin prestarle mucha atención a la explicación. — Te agradezco mucho que cuides a Gásper, de verdad. — Le sonrió. — Aunque obviamente jamás dejaría que nadie le pusiera un dedo encima. — Aclaró. — Aunque nos volvimos a desviar del tema principal, lamento hacerte perder tu tiempo… —

— No… Está bien… Antes, en el pasado nunca tuvimos una conversación así, francamente nunca hablábamos… —

— Bueno, eras una niña. —

— Así es, pero afortunadamente ya no lo soy —

— ¿Qué ya no habíamos dejado en claro eso? —

— Perdón por ser repetitiva. — Simulando tristeza.

— Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Dijiste que gente de la iglesia ahora asiste a la academia de aquí? — con una mano rascando su barba, pensativo.

— Así es… Se que es extraño, demonios protegiendo a siervos de la iglesia… —

— No es eso… ¿Cuántas bajas has contado hasta ahora? —

— Desde el día que mi siervo encontró a ese profesor… Hemos encontrado un total de treinta y nueve usuarios de Sacred Gear muertos… —

— Mas los dos que encontré en la iglesia hoy sería un total de cuarenta y uno … Cuarenta y una personas asesinadas en un mes y medio… Es algo monstruoso… — Con el semblante serio. — ¿Cuántas de estas personas eran alumnos del extranjero? Ya sabes, que venían de escuelas ligadas a la iglesia. —

— Veinticinco… ¿Crees que no fue coincidencia, no es así? —

— Derrochas perspicacia… No, definitivamente no es una casualidad. Lo que me extraña es que desde que estoy aquí he sentido auras de energía sacra que podrían intimidar a cualquier demonio, lo que significaría que hay miembros poderosos de la iglesia aquí, en Kuoh… Supongamos que eso es verdad ¿Por qué dejarían que sus propios siervos, quienes también son portadores de Sacred Gears, fuesen asesinados y arrancados de sus regalías así como así? No tiene mucho sentido. —

— Miembros de la iglesia… ¿Aquí? —

— Así es. —

— No he sentido ni me he topado con ninguno. —

— Entonces deberías alegrarte. Tuviste suerte —

— A lo mejor no actúan en consecuencia porque saben que no son rivales para los ángeles caídos… — Refiriéndose al planteo anterior.

— O sea que estás segura de que los ángeles caídos son los que están asesinando a diestra y siniestra a humanos. —

— Así es… Mi instinto demoníaco grita dentro de mí cada vez que los veo, pero al no tener pruebas suficientes no puedo hacer nada… Es frustrante… Si los acuso, así como así, podría generar un conflicto entre los ángeles caídos y los demonios. —

— Te solucionaré todo con decirte esto: Los ángeles caídos que están en Kuoh, al menos Amano Yuma y los demás que tu viste, no están vinculados a Grigori, al menos no de momento. —

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? —

— Me lo dijo un amigo… Un contacto confiable. Dicho esto — Continuó — Sé que hay otros ángeles caídos en Kuoh, sus auras son distinguibles incluso para mí, aunque fuera de la escuela sólo vi a uno. Me estaba espiando, desafortunadamente al no estar al tanto de los asesinatos no me preocupé… Debí actuar con más cautela. — Admitió, sonando deprimido por solo un segundo. — Aunque sé que al menos suelen concurrir Iglesia abandonada. Allí es donde tienen el círculo mágico para extraer Sacred Gears… —

— Tendré que decirle a mis siervos que comenzaremos a vigilar la iglesia. —

— No, para nada. Es peligroso para un demonio acercarse a una iglesia, más con múltiples asesinatos y tanto ángeles caídos como posibles exorcistas rondando la ciudad. Manténganse lo más lejos posible de la iglesia, tendré un clon mío vigilándola a toda hora. Aunque no creo que vuelvan a concurrir ese lugar, al menos no por ahora… ¿Tienes muchos siervos? — Preguntó, sorprendiendo un poco a la pelirroja.

— N-no, sólo tengo tres… Pero son fuertes. —

— Por más fuertes que sean, diles que estén alerta, y que por nada del mundo anden solos de noche. Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto… —

— Entiendo… ¿Si algo malo sucede, nos ayudarás? — Preguntó, con cierta esperanza en sus palabras.

— Creí que ya había quedado claro. Anteriormente en mis planes figuraba que nos mudáramos en un mes, tal vez dos… Pero por varias razones parece ser que eso ha cambiado… —

— ¡Bueno, entonces de momento seremos socios! — Sonriendo alegre.

— Eso parece… — Mirando el reloj de la pared de enfrente. — Si que se hizo tarde… Será mejor que te vayas, ya casi es la hora de salida para Gásper, tengo que ir a buscarlo. Lo que me recuerda ¿No se supone que deberías de estar en la escuela ahora? —

— Así es, pero te vi arriba del gran árbol frente a la escuela hablando con aquel extraño animal y no pude evitar seguirte. — Rio nerviosa.

—…Ya…—

— De igual manera será mejor que me vaya, tengo que reunirme con mis siervos. ¿No quieres venir a conocerlos? Son buenos chicos, y son fuertes. Me encantaría que los conozcas — Esperanzada, llevándose su mano izquierda a su pecho.

— Paso. Ya te dije, prefiero no involucrarme con demonios. —

— ¡Pero! —

— Pero nada. Por tercera vez, contigo es suficiente. —

— Ow… — Haciendo un puchero con los labios. — Al menos podrías… Ya sabes… Darme tu número de teléfono… — Susurró, nerviosa, sacando un teléfono de su bolsillo. — Así podríamos mantenernos en contacto de manera más sencilla. — Ofreciéndoselo al rubio.

—…Supongo, no le veo nada de malo. — Tomando aquel dispositivo, anotando su número de teléfono.

— Préstame tu celular — Le dijo, intentando sonar tranquila.

— ¿Para qué? — Preguntó, no muy seguro.

— Así podré agendar mi número. De esa manera ambos podremos comunicarnos con el otro en caso de que alguno lo necesite. — Explicó, con un brillo en los ojos que el rubio no pudo identificar.

— …Ya… — Sacando vagamente su teléfono, sorprendiéndose cuando el dispositivo prácticamente desapareció de su mano.

— ¡Ahora sí! — Exclamó la Gremory, luego de agendar su número de teléfono a la velocidad de la luz. — Será más sencillo comunicarnos de esta manera. — Exclamó, contenta.

Devolviéndole el teléfono al rubio.

Observando el dispositivo con cierta duda, nervioso.

Tratando de no preguntarse a sí mismo si el día de mañana se arrepentiría por darle su número de teléfono a la pelirroja.

.

.

.

. . . . . .

* * *

 **Tenía pensado subir este capítulo hace un par de días, pero por insatisfacción volví a escribir más de la mitad.**

 **Debo ser el autor de Fanfiction con los peores horarios para updatear capítulos qué existe. Ya, qué más da:**

 **Feliz Navidad (O hanukkah) atrasada para todos los que están leyendo esto, espero que la hayan pasado de la mejor manera posible y hayan comido hasta reventar.**

 **¡Si pueden comentar, compartir y seguir esta historia se los agradecería horrores!**

 **Cambiando de tema: En este capítulo escribí diez mil palabras y no sé por qué siento que la historia de momento está sin rumbo, me irrita horrores.**

 **Además, Esta historia está por cumplir dos años: En esos dos años no llegué ni a los diez capítulos (¡!) Y ni siquiera pasé las cien mil palabras. Deben ser los peores números que jamás se hayan visto en este sitio, aunque al menos tiene más de 100 favs y más de 100 follows, algo es algo…**

 **Habiendo dicho esto:** **Me disculpo por la incongruencia que puede llegar a sostener los primeros capítulos de esta historia con los últimos dos (Refiriendome claro está a mi forma de escribir o a las personalidades de los personajes en general.)**

 **Tengan en cuenta que comencé a escribir esta historia cuando era un imbécil de 16 o 17, ahora soy un imbécil (claro está) pero más grandecito.**

 **Y para serles sincero, tardé en updatear el capítulo porque estoy perdido, muy perdido. Estoy tan perdido que tuve que leerme otra vez las novelas porque no me acordaba el plot (¡!) principal de la historia de DxD.**

 **Tampoco me acuerdo qué plot tenía planeado hacer con esta historia, no me acuerdo las macroestructuras ni los elementos de cohesión que tenía planeados. Estaba completamente desnudo.**

 **Pero por suerte mi imaginación refloreció, y estuve investigando, leyendo y pensando muchísimas cosas. Así que seguiré con esta historia, tengo muchísimas ideas y estoy muy motivado. Pero eso sí, repito lo que dije hace años:** **No planeo hacerlo un simple fic corto amateur: Será largo, muy largo.**

 **Otra cosa que le molestará a muchísimos:** **Debido al cambio del plot principal, se informa mediante el comunicado presente (¿?) Que hubo un cambio en los personajes principales, y lamentablemente el personaje de Asia Argento no aparecerá en la historia.**

 _ **Ahora sí, contesto reviews:**_

No pienso responder a gente que me manda reviews insultando o criticando los capítulos Uno (1) dos (2) tres (3) o cuatro (4) porque ha pasado tanto tiempo (DOS AÑOS) que escribí esos capítulos que me parece estúpido que manden reviews criticando ahora, que ya no puedo cambiar nada.

 **Trollmemex:** Si, tardé un millón de años pero volví, me alegro que pese a tanto tiempo continues leyendo! Muchísimas gracias por tu mensaje!

 **Army Maller:** No te preocupes, me alegro que te haya gustado, ese capítulo todavía me deja un mal sabor. Muchas gracias por la fe, jajaja! Muchas gracias por tu mensaje, espero este capítulo sea de tu agrado. De verdad que me pone feliz comentarios como el tuyo, perdón por mi larga ausencia y mi inconsistencia al uplodear capítulos, soy un desastre.

 **FenixRojo36:** Eso haré! Saludos.

 **Ivan Meza:** Tus plegarias han sido escuchadas buen hombre, saludos.

 **Loquín:** Creo que eres de los pocos usuarios que recuerdo que siempre me dejaba sus buenas vibras, en la mayoría de los capítulos. Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo! Sí, no veo la hora de llegar a esa parte de la historia! Un saludo!

Eso es todo, feliz año nuevo. A lo mejor tarde en actualizar porque me voy a Europa una quincena.

Hasta la próxima!


	10. Capítulo 10: Bajo la luz de la luna

_Aprovecho para aclarar que ninguno de los personajes, objetos, habilidades o conceptos ya registrados me pertenecen. Sólo los utilizo para moldear y crear una historia sin ningún fin económico._

 _ **Además: Debido al lenguaje, a las palabras utilizadas y a los géneros que caracterizan a esta historia, la misma es considerada para mayores de edad.**_ _ **Es importante también mencionar que; debido a conceptos sociales, religiosos y culturales que podrían llegar a dañar u ofender a cualquiera de los lectores, se recomienda leer esta historia con discreción:**_

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **For the night is dark and full of terrors**_ _ **-Melisandre**_

* * *

 **Memorias…**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 10: Bajo la luz de la luna:**_

El cielo completamente estrellado, sin ni una sola nube que obstruyera la luz otorgada por la luna que, particularmente en ese momento, brillaba como si se tratase de un faro en la orilla de un mar.

Refrescantes brisas de aire veraniego hacían que aquel ambiente sea inclusive más perfecto.

Una noche extremadamente hermosa, como pocas veces vista en los últimos años, del tipo de noches que podrían recordarse en el futuro.

Una noche ideal.

Una noche ideal para ser recordada, una noche perfecta para hacerla memorable de alguna manera. Ya sea una fiesta, un evento, para pasarla junto a alguien en una cita, o un hecho de cualquier tipo.

O también para pasarla solo, ese no era el punto. El punto estaba en aprovecharla, porque una noche así no se daba con frecuencia.

Nuevamente, era una noche perfecta para volverla inolvidable. Pero con cuidado, porque la noche puede ser oscura, fría sin importar la temperatura, y peligrosa. Extremadamente peligrosa.

Y mucho cuidado con intentar hacer una noche inolvidable, porque si las cosas salen mal, puede que tu termines siendo olvidable. Puede que te pierdas en la oscuridad de la noche, y termines siendo olvidado por ella, olvidado por el mundo.

En noches como esta se tiene que andar con cuidado, porque son el tipo de noche que suelen tornarse trágicas.

* * *

Escabullirse. Esconderse en la oscuridad, volverse uno con ella.

Pasar de manera desapercibida.

No hacer ruido, lograr desplazarse sin emitir ningún sonido.

Moverse de manera tan rápida como un guepardo. lograr el silencio total.

Eran conceptos que regían su vida, eran todas cosas ya integradas en su ser. Eso era todo lo que sabía hacer.

Eso, y asesinar.

Matar, aniquilar, terminar con la vida de sus víctimas de una manera tan rápida, silenciosa y certera que no les permita ni siquiera percatarse de que sus vidas habían sido arrebatadas por completo.

Para ello vivía. Para asesinar. Asesinar sin ser asesinada, para matar sin ser vista, ni oída, ni sentida.

Vivía para su causa.

Y si su causa le pedía que asesinara, ella lo haría sin importar las consecuencias.

— ¡Lí, sulle scale dei sotterranei! ¡É un altro cadavere! — Se escuchó en aquellas viejas catacumbas.

Pegándose a la pared más cercana, dejando de respirar por unos segundos.

La luz de lo que parecía ser una antorcha acercándose cada vez más y más.

Viendo atentamente como tres soldados pasaban marchando con prisa justo delante de ella. Ignorándola, sin percatarse de su presencia. Como si de un fantasma se tratase.

Siguiéndolos, casi pisándoles los talones. Sin hacer ruido alguno. Como lo era siempre, como lo fue toda su vida.

Silenciosa, sin efectuar ningún ruido que la delatase.

— Propio di fronte! É il corpo di Eduardo! — Gritó el guardia que sostenía la antorcha. — L'intruso deve essere qui! Avvisare tutte le unitá! —

Sacando de quién sabe dónde una daga de combate angosta, extremadamente afilada. lanzándosela al guardia que previamente había hablado.

Atravesándole la cabeza por completo.

Saltando por sobre los demás guardias.

— Che cazzo?! — Gritó otro, observando a su compañero, abatido en el suelo. — Hanno appena ucciso Orlando! — Deteniéndose en el lugar. — L'intruso é qui-! — Siendo interrumpido cuando una daga le atravesó la boca desde atrás.

Retirando la daga de aquel cadáver.

Sosteniéndolo en sus brazos, impidiendo que caiga al suelo, agachándose al sostener el cadáver.

— Dannato figlio di puttana! — Gritó el tercero, desenvainando su espada.

Blandiéndola de manera descendente. Buscando cortarla.

Pateando fuertemente la hoja de la espada, todavía agachada. Golpeando al guardia en el estómago con la empuñadura de aquella daga.

Clavándole la misma en su muslo derecho con todas sus fuerzas.

Viéndolo inclinarse por el dolor y soltar la espada. Agachándose un poco, encogiéndose debido al dolor.

Levantando el mentón de aquel guardia, viéndolo fijamente a los ojos, obligándolo a devolverle la mirada.

Retirando la daga de su muslo.

Cortándole el cuello en un instante, sin titubear.

Manchándose la máscara que cubría la mitad de su rostro con sangre.

Dejando caer el primer cadáver al suelo.

— Veo que de verdad disfrutas el asesinar, joven. — Habló una voz detrás de ella, con un tono extremadamente frío. — No solo elegiste el camino más largo, sino que también asesinas a cada persona que te encuentras, interesante. — Comentó.

Poniéndose de pie, guardando la daga en una de las tantas fundas que se encontraban en sus holgados pantalones.

— Deberías apresurarte, en cualquier momento todos en este predio podrían darse cuenta de tu presencia. Déjame que yo me encargue de estos cadáveres, de la misma forma que me encargué de los demás. — Dijo aquella silueta, ocultándose en la oscuridad de la noche.

Ignorándolo.

Sin siquiera desperdiciar ni un segundo en dirigirle una palabra a aquel misterioso hombre.

Corriendo en dirección contraria a los guardias antes de ser asesinados.

Tomando el primer desvío que encontró en aquellas catacumbas.

Moviendo sus desnudas manos con gracia a la vez que corría, apagando todas y cada una de las antorchas que se encontraba en su camino, como por arte de magia.

Dando un salto hacia una de las paredes de aquel angosto lugar.

Tomando de la vaina que se hallaba en su espalda una especie de guadaña, corta y de doble filo.

Usando de impulso a dicha pared, abalanzándose hacia delante con muchísima fuerza y velocidad.

Rebanándole la cabeza a un guardia, sin que en ningún momento se percatara de su presencia, sin darle ni siquiera una milésima de segundo para hacerlo.

— Ehi, là! C'è un intruso! —

Escuchó delante. Levantando la vista, ubicando otros cinco guardias a unos cuantos metros.

Viendo gélidamente avanzar a uno, con su espalda desenfundada.

Lanzando una estocada frontal.

Girando hacia delante, esquivando el ataque como si fuese una bailarina de ballet.

Quedando apenas por delante de aquel guardia.

Sosteniendo el hombro de aquel sujeto con su mano, dándole la espalda.

pateándole la pantorrilla con gran fuerza, doblegándolo. Igualando la altura entre ambos.

Retirando la mano del hombro del guardia. Dando otro giro completo.

Cortando el posterior de su cuello en medio del giro con su guadaña.

Dando un paso al frente.

Bloqueando con su guadaña un corte descendente de uno de los guardias.

Haciendo la hoja a un lado, saltando sobre aquel guardia, sentándose en sus hombros.

Ahogándolo con sus piernas.

Aferrándose a él, tratando de no caerse cuando este comenzó a luchar contra su agarre.

Sacando de sus pantalones otra daga.

— Comunicare alla Santa Sed-! — Intentó gritar uno de los guardias, siendo atravesado de lleno en el pecho por dicha daga.

Sin perder el tiempo, clavándole una de las hojas de la guadaña en la coronilla de la cabeza, como si fuese un cuchillo.

Asesinándolo al instante.

Cayendo al suelo, aterrizando con gracia.

Viendo otro guardia acercársele.

Actuando con rapidez.

Tomando aquel cadáver, escondiéndose parcialmente debajo de él, utilizándolo de escudo, cubriéndose de dos poderosos cortes.

Lanzándoselo a su atacante como si se tratase de una simple almohada. Viéndolo caer debajo de aquel cadáver.

Pisando sobre él, impulsándose.

Saltando por los aires, aterrizando detrás del quinto guardia.

Girando hábilmente aquella arma en su mano.

Lanzando un corte ascendente mientras giraba aquella guadaña.

Rebanando por completo la espalda de aquel guardia con las dos hojas de dicha arma.

Manchando por completo su sobretodo con la sangre de aquel guardia que, como si se tratase de una fuente, se esparcía por doquier.

— ¡Aiutare, prego qualcuno mi auti! — Gritó el último guardia con vida.

Viéndolo intentar, en vano, sacarse el cadáver de encima.

Pateando el cadáver, viéndolo retorcerse del terror.

— Lasciami andaré, ti prego per quello che vuoi di piú! Ho una familia, ho una figlia piccola che mi aspetta a casa! — Gritó aterrado, comenzando a llorar.

— Sh… — susurró apenas, haciendo un mínimo ruido por primera vez en aquella oscura y sangrienta noche.

Inclinándose levemente, con una daga en su mano izquierda.

Notando como el guardia muerto de miedo intentaba ponerse de pie, fracasando estrepitosamente.

Dejando la guadaña a un lado, tomando al sujeto por el hombro.

— LASCIAMI ANDARE! — Lloró con todas sus fuerzas.

— Sh… — Repitió. Apuñalándolo suavemente en el pecho, clavando aquella daga hasta el fondo, sin titubear ni un mísero segundo.

Sin romper contacto visual con aquel tipo en ningún momento. Viendo atentamente como la vida se le escapaba lentamente.

Retirando la daga de su pecho ni bien el guardia dejó de respirar.

Guardando la daga nuevamente en una de las vainas de sus pantalones.

Comenzando a correr nuevamente, camuflándose casi perfectamente con la oscuridad de aquellas catacumbas.

Siendo lo único que contrastaba en dicha oscuridad las incontables manchas de sangre que sus ropas tenían.

Corrió y corrió sin cesar, sin mirar atrás. Sorprendentemente sin encontrarse con ningún otro guardia.

Luego de unos minutos llegó al final de aquellas catacumbas. Donde no había nada.

Encontrando en la oscuridad una vieja y deteriorada escalera, ubicada justo en el final del camino de aquella galería subterránea.

Subiendo por dichas escaleras, llegando al tope.

Tranquila buscó algo entre sus ropajes, sacando del interior de su sobretodo una envoltura blanca.

Revelando una mano, que obviamente se le había sido arrancada a un muerto.

Colocando dicha mano extendida en el techo justo al final de la escalera.

Abriendo una especie de compuerta secreta.

Visualizando el cielo estrellado.

Saliendo de aquella catacumba, haciendo pie en una gran calle de adoquín. Parada en el medio de una gran, gran plaza.

Quieta, justo al lado de una hermosa fuente de dos pisos que vertía agua constantemente. Ubicando un obelisco justo en el medio de aquella plaza circular. Con una fuente idéntica a varios metros de aquel monumento.

Sin pensarlo dos veces dio un gran salto, aterrizando en el techo del pórtico que rodeaba aquella plaza, dándole su espectacular y bellísima forma.

Con cientos de estatuas ubicadas a lo largo de aquel pórtico. Todas antiguas, pero bien cuidadas, rodeando la plaza.

Concentrada levantó la vista, viendo frente a ella la bella cúpula de la basílica más importante de todo el planeta.

Una luz vigía se dirigió casualmente hacia ella. Obligándola a esconderse detrás de una de las tantas esculturas, todas extremadamente bien detalladas. Ocultando su presencia.

Escuchando el ruido de pasos hacerse cada vez más y más notorio, anunciando la llegada de alguien.

Con su guadaña en mano salió de su escondite. Actuando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Clavando una de las puntas de la guadaña en el medio de la laringe del sujeto, impidiendo que este gritara.

Abrazando al guardia herido, lanzándose junto con él al vacío.

Aferrada a él cayó con gracia del otro lado del pórtico, afuera de aquella plaza.

En un espacio cuadrado un poco más chico que la mencionada plaza, entrecerrado por varios edificios, con solo una pequeña calle permitiendo el acceso.

Al parecer un estacionamiento, pensó, debido a los varios vehículos aparcados en el medio del lugar.

— Ehi,tu! Fermati adesso! — Escuchó detrás de ella.

Sin siquiera voltearse, lanzando la guadaña hacia atrás.

Escuchando el ruido de acero templado cortando carne humana.

Estirando el brazo hacia atrás, tomando la guadaña que mágicamente regresó hacia ella, como si se tratara de un boomerang.

Volteando justo a tiempo para ver el cuerpo de otro soldado caer al suelo, sin vida.

Largando un suspiro guardó la guadaña en su espalda, tomando el primer cadáver.

Apareciéndose al lado del segundo, cargándolo también como si fuese nada.

De un salto avanzó varios metros, cargando ambos cuerpos, pegándose a la pared del pórtico, ocultándose de los guardias que patrullaban el techo del mismo.

Al instante visualizó un edificio delante de ella, saltando sobre él, aterrizando en un predio verde, lleno de plantas y muchos árboles pequeños, cercado. Una especie de patio trasero.

Sabía perfectamente donde se encontraba, y las múltiples tumbas esparcidas por el lugar sólo lo confirmaban, era un cementerio.

Como si se trataran de dos bolsas de basura dejó ambos cadáveres en el suelo, limpiándose la sangre de las manos con sus ropas, también sucias con sangre y tierra.

Caminó lentamente hacia el frente, claramente contando las tumbas.

Parándose en frente de la ante penúltima tumba de la tercer hilera si se contaba de izquierda a derecha, un hermoso mausoleo blanco con un ángel en el techo.

Ingresando a este, cerrando la puerta tras pasar.

Corriendo con no mucha dificultad el féretro de piedra que se encontraba en el medio del lugar, haciéndolo a un lado.

Abriendo una antigua escotilla en el suelo, aparentemente secreta, que ocultaba una muy larga escalera de manos. Bajando por ella sin perder tiempo alguno.

Llegando a otro pasillo subterráneo, completamente oscuro, a casi cien metros debajo de la tierra.

Con toda la calma se adentró en él, caminando por lo que parecía ser la primera vez en toda la noche.

El túnel era largo y con varias desviaciones. Contaba con paredes estrechas y un techo bajo. Estaba muy deteriorado, todavía más que las catacumbas, claramente hacía décadas que nadie lo utilizaba.

Luego de unos minutos llegó al final del camino, deteniéndose en él lugar.

— Detesto interrumpirte mientras trabajas, pero no puedo evitar preguntarte ¿Necesitarás ayuda para guiarte dentro? —

Volteando apenas el rostro para contestarle a la presencia detrás de ella.

Negando levemente con la cabeza, sin siquiera verlo.

— Ya veo. — Susurró apenas la persona tras ella.

Sin prestarle atención, Colocando su mano desnuda en la pared frente a ella.

Esperando un par de segundos a que aquel pasadizo se abriera.

— Que tengas suerte en tu cacería —

Adentrándose en él.

* * *

Asustado se sentó en la cama, observando para todos lados con cierto desespero.

Tanteando con su mano la superficie de la mesita de luz al costado de la cama, buscando y encontrando sus anteojos. Encendiendo el velador.

— Cosa è successo qui?! — Preguntó en voz alta, a nadie en particular.

Levantándose de la cama. Poniéndose de pie.

Caminando hasta una de las paredes de su cuarto, con un enorme agujero en ella. Exactamente donde se suponía que tenía que estar el cuadro de San Francesco d´Assissi que el tanto amaba.

Viendo a través del agujero.

Sorprendido, sin poder creer lo que veía.

Un enorme túnel secreto.

— Cos´é questo…? — Susurró.

Abriendo los ojos como platos.

Sintiendo lentamente como un dolor en su pecho crecía y crecía, poseyéndolo. Abarcando todo su cuerpo.

Respirando de manera cada vez más y más forzada.

Desviando la mirada hacia abajo.

Notando aterrado la punta de la hoja de un arma blanca salirle del pecho.

Intentando desde el fondo de su ser gritar, esbozar un auxilio, un ruido.

Con la desesperación tomando el control de todo su cuerpo.

Y, lamentablemente, muriendo sin poder emitir ningún tipo de sonido.

* * *

Retirando la hoja del cuerpo de aquel hombre, dejándolo caer muerto al suelo.

Saliendo de aquel cuarto.

Parada en una gran habitación digna de un castillo, con un suelo de cerámica blanco, extremadamente reluciente. Paredes de oro brillantes, al igual que el techo y las columnas que lo sostenían. Varias puertas de habitaciones privadas se extendían por aquel lugar, pero ninguna le interesaba.

Retomando nuevamente su andar. Sin ubicar ningún soldado, exactamente como era de esperarse.

Corriendo por aquel gran lugar, buscando una habitación en específico, precisamente la última.

Ubicando la misma, abriendo dicha puerta.

— posso aiutarti? — Preguntó una dulce voz dentro de la habitación.

lanzando una daga dentro, dándole en la cabeza a un hombre parado en ella, que aparentemente se estaba preparando para irse a dormir. Muriendo en el acto.

Cerrando nuevamente la puerta roja de aquella habitación.

Sin detenerse ahí, dándose la vuelta, corriendo por aquel establecimiento, girando en una esquina, encontrando unas escaleras.

Bajando todavía más, visualizando dos guardias al final de estas.

Asesinando a ambos de un certero corte al cuello con su guadaña, todavía sin detenerse.

Corriendo y corriendo sin parar, sin hacer ruido, sin llamar la atención de nadie.

A punto de llegar a su destino, a unos metros.

Visualizando otros dos guardias más en la puerta de la habitación personal de su última y más importante víctima.

A unos pasos.

Corriendo con su guadaña en una mano y una daga en la otra. Apareciéndose frente a ellos.

Rebanándole la cabeza al primero con su guadaña.

Apuñalando al segundo tres veces con su daga.

Asesinándolos al mismo tiempo, de la forma más despiadada posible.

Sin nada que se interpusiera en su camino.

Abriendo aquella puerta, ingresando a esa habitación.

Mucho más grande y lujosa que las anteriores, repleta de cuadros de santos colgados en las paredes.

Con un candelabro de oro colgando en el techo, también de oro, como las paredes.

Una alfombra roja cubría todo el suelo del cuarto.

Un par de lujosos, lujosísimos sillones colocados alrededor de una mesa de madera de roble hermosa, y una cama con frazadas y sabanas de seda en el medio de la habitación, con una persona durmiendo en ella tranquilamente.

Girando la daga en su mano, dando unos pasos hacia adelante.

Su presa, su víctima principal.

Su misión.

Lista para ser asesinada.

— Alto. —

Habló la voz sin emoción que en ese punto ya se le había vuelto familiar.

— A el no. —

Resonó de nuevo la voz. al mismo tiempo que unas llamas negras aparecían en frente suyo, dando forma a la misma silueta de antes que, debido a la luz, era mucho más clara y fácil de distinguir.

— Joven, déjame agradecerte por tus servicios. — Habló aquel hombre alto, de complexión delgada y piel blanca como la nieve. — La misión ha sido un éxito. —

— La misión no ha terminado. — Habló, dando un paso adelante.

Deteniéndose nuevamente cuando aquel hombre estiró un brazo, en señal de impedimento.

— Si joven, la misión ha terminado. —

— Mi misión era asesinar a Alfonsino Catalano; Obispo y jefe de protocolo de la secretaria de estado de la santa sede. Al arzobispo Baldassare De Simone; Presidente de la comisión Pontificia del estado de la ciudad del Vaticano. Al obispo y doctor Giuseppe Borgognoni; Jefe de la dirección de Contabilidad del Estado. Y a su mismísima santidad, obispo de Roma y soberano del Estado de la ciudad del Vaticano; El Papa Frances- —

— No me esperaba que hablaras tanto. — Lo interrumpió aquel hombre, emitiendo una mueca que simulaba una leve sonrisa. — No quiero sonar grosero, pero tu misión era asesinar a Baldassare De Simone, a Giuseppe Borgognoni, a Alfonso Catalano y llevarme hasta la habitación del Papa, sólo eso. Lamento si tu amo no te dio el objetivo de la misión correctamente. —

— … —

— Como dije, debías llevarme con el Papa, y lo hiciste. Tu misión ha concluido, joven. Estamos muy agradecidos y satisfechos con tu servicio. —

— Insisto. Debe haber un error. El amo sólo nos da misiones de exterminio. —

— Estoy de acuerdo con que hay un error joven. Evidentemente tu amo no te explicó de manera correcta la misión que debías de efectuar. Aunque es entendible, se dio la orden de forma tan repentina que pudo haberse prestado a una confusión. Pero nuevamente insisto, la misión que se te pidió ha sido completada de manera rápida y a la perfección. — Caminando hacia donde el hombre dormía, posando una de sus largas, huesudas y espeluznantes manos sobre su frente.

— La orden de la misión fue clara. —

— Lamento la tardanza. Estaba encargándome de los últimos cadáveres. — Habló una tercera voz, claramente femenina. entrando en la habitación, interrumpiéndola.

Volteándose tranquilamente, observando a la dueña de la voz.

Una mujer, que probablemente no llegaba a los veinte años, de piel casi tan pálida como la de aquel hombre. De cabello largo y voluminoso. De color rubio platinado, muy claro, brillante y bien cuidado.

— Oh, no te preocupes Lana. No te has tardado ni un segundo. Lamento que hayas tenido que lidiar con esos cadáveres por mí. — Habló el hombre alto y pálido. Por primera vez sonriendo, apenas.

— No se preocupe amo, ha sido un placer. — sonrió aquella muchacha, ignorando la otra presencia parada en el medio de la habitación.

Vestida con unos jeans azul claro algo ceñidos, un sweater holgado de mangas largas y cuello de estilo bufanda color gris, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y unas botas de tacón grueso marrones.

— Llegas a tiempo, le estaba agradeciendo a… Nuestra peculiar escolta… — Claramente pensando dos veces en las palabras que usó. — Por su trabajo bien hecho. —

— Si usted insiste con que la misión está terminada. — Habló, con una voz fría. Carente de emoción — Será mejor que me retire, debo reportarme y dar detalles de lo sucedido. — Caminando hacia la puerta.

Deteniéndose a un lado de la muchacha cuando el hombre habló otra vez, con cierto tono burlón en sus palabras.

— Ten un viaje tranquilo y seguro, joven. — Dijo. — Trata de no asesinar a nadie más en la salida. Sería una lástima que se tuviera que derramar aún más sangre. — Simulando dolor en sus palabras.

Amagando a voltear, decidiendo mejor fijar su mirada en la muchacha a su lado, que le devolvía la mirada con cierto desagrado.

Desafiándola por unos segundos.

Retomando el paso saliendo de esa habitación tranquila, desapareciendo de la escena.

* * *

— Creí que su trabajo era infiltrarse en las habitaciones del vaticano y asesinar al Papa —

— Es curioso, ella creyó lo mismo que tú. Pero se decidió al último momento que necesitábamos que nuestro viejo amigo siga con vida — Acariciándole la cabeza al hombre recostado en aquella costosa cama.

— Una de las famosas asesinas de The Sisters of the Veil… Qué decepción. — Dijo despectivamente la rubia, denotando cierto desprecio en sus palabras.

— Oh ¿Qué no te ha sorprendido nuestra pequeña invitada? —

— Para nada. Este último tiempo he escuchado interminables historias y mitos de ellas. Tan sólo vi una simple asesina. Yo podría haber hecho lo mismo que ella. — Dijo, mirándose las uñas aburrida.

— Eso está más que claro Lanaia, pero el amo de ella, nuestro nuevo… socio, fue quien la ofreció para hacer el trabajo como motivo de buena fe. Y debo decir que ella si ha despertado mi curiosidad. — Confesó.

— No puede hablar en serio. —

— Créeme que sí, Lanaia. Asesinó a cincuenta efectivos de la Iglesia en menos de veinte minutos, eso es un promedio de mínimo dos personas y medio por minuto. No sólo eso, sino que además consiguió infiltrarse en el vaticano sin ser vista, llegó hasta la habitación personal del Papa ¿Te parece poco? —

— Claro que me parece poco. Admito que es buena para escabullirse, pero es sólo una mera asesina, nada especial. —

— Su amo me dijo que prefiere mantener las cosas simples, no se esfuerza más de lo que la misión lo requiera. Para ser una humana tan joven tiene una fuerza, velocidad y técnica impresionantes. Pero eso no es lo que me llamó la atención. — Admitió el hombre. — Sino su sed de sangre, la manera en que disfrutó asesinar a cada una de esas personas, viéndolos sufrir, obligándolos a que la vean a los ojos… Fue exquisito. — Se relamió los labios.

— Aun así… — Siguió, cruzada de brazos. — Yo podría haberlo hecho muchísimo mejor. — Denotando celos.

— Claro que tú lo hubieses hecho mejor, Lana. Tu eres única. Tienes algo en tu interior que te vuelve similar a mí, y por eso eres indispensable e irremplazable. —

— Me alegro que lo tenga en mente, mi Lord. —

— Además que hubiese sido una lástima que te ensuciaras tus preciadas ropas con sangre. —

— De haberme avisado que la toma se realizaría hoy hubiese asistido con ropas adecuadas, creí que no actuaríamos hasta dentro de dos semanas. —

— Sabes que me gusta hacer circular información falsa para que nadie se interponga en mis planes. —

— ¿Los demás miembros de la brigada sabían que hoy se efectuaría la toma? —

— ¿Por qué deberían? No confío en nadie que no seas tú, pequeña. Y sabes que sólo me beneficio de sus mentes simples y su comportamiento tonto, nosotros no trabajamos con ellos… —

— Sólo los utilizamos…— Caminando hasta el borde de la cama, observando al hombre dormir profundamente. — ¿Qué haremos con él? —

— Acabo de darle ideas y pensamientos nuevos, también lo utilizaremos. Lo mantendremos vivo para controlar todo este imperio, será muy sencillo. —

— Yo ya separé los cadáveres y reemplacé a todos los soldados asesinados, nadie se va a dar cuenta de lo que pasó aquí. —

— Excelente como siempre, Lana. Ahora sólo resta avisar a los demás que ya hemos concluido aquí. Será turno de ellos que hagan su parte y se pongan a trabajar. —

— ¿Llevarán el plan a cabo de inmediato? —

— Lo desconozco, y francamente no me importa. Lo único que quería era apoderarme del vaticano, lo que hagan los demás con sus planes no me interesa en lo más mínimo. —

— Entiendo por sus palabras que seguiremos por nuestra parte entonces. —

— Así es, seguiremos como lo venimos haciendo desde el principio, Lanaia, por nuestra cuenta. —

— Como usted lo desee, mi lord. Aunque tengo una duda — Haciendo una pausa. — El amo de las hermanas ¿Trabajará con nosotros? —

— No, él es tan sólo un nuevo miembro de esa estúpida brigada, nosotros solo lo utilizaremos cuando lo creamos conveniente. Aunque he de admitir que sus… adeptas me llaman la atención, quien sabe, a lo mejor termines teniendo una o dos amigas con quien platicar. — Se burló.

— Sí, como si esas inmundas asesinas supieran hablar. — Claramente fastidiada.

— Bueno. Será mejor que saquemos los cadáveres de las autoridades de sus habitaciones, tenemos que prepararnos Lanaia, tenemos tan sólo cuarenta días antes de la reunión con los sintoístas, habrá que comenzar cuanto antes. —

— Sus deseos son órdenes, Mi Lord. —

— Oh, permíteme preguntar ¿Cuántos cadáveres buenos has separado? —

— Treinta y tres —

— Perfecto, envía el resto a la brigada, no los necesitamos. — Sonriendo desquiciadamente, relamiéndose los labios. — Buen trabajo, justo me apetecía un delicioso bocadillo nocturno. —

* * *

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

La escasez de luz volvía aquel lugar sombrío, oscuro.

Con la luna brillante e imponente. Sirviendo de faro, alumbrando tenuemente aquel departamento.

Parado en el balcón del mismo, ingresando dentro del apartamento por la puerta corrediza de cristal.

— Te tardaste. — Habló una voz dentro de dicho edificio ni bien entró, aparentemente desde la sala de estar.

Caminando cautelosamente, teniendo cuidado de no chocar con nada.

— Enciende una luz, por el amor de dios. —

— Solo tú puedes ser tan idiota para para decirme que haga algo en el nombre de ese viejo imbécil. Además, así logro concentrarme mejor. — Le contestó llanamente.

— ¿Has logrado saber algo? —

— Por supuesto que sí, ¿Con quién crees que hablas? Estos cadáveres eran de ángeles caídos… Alguien quiso experimentar con ellos, o de seguro se ofrecieron voluntariamente. Como sea, pese a que estén descuartizados su causa de muerte no es esa. Murieron a causa de esos experimentos. —

— ¿Los cuales eran? —

— Vincular ángeles caídos con Sacred Gear, volverlos portadores. —

— Y los descuartizaron para que nadie reconociere los cadáveres, o los experimentos que hicieron en ellos… —

— Muy probablemente, otra explicación lógica no se me ocurre. Aunque es sencillo de determinar esos experimentos, el aura residual de los Sacred Gear sigue en sus cadáveres… O bueno, sus restos. —

—…—

— Ya que estás aquí podrías servir de ayuda. —

— ¿Qué necesitas? —

— Enciende la luz, el interruptor está al lado de la puerta principal. —

— ¿Y ahora qué? — Encendiendo la luz, dándole un leve vistazo a aquella escena.

Observando al ángel caído examinar los cadáveres. Pasando sus manos por las extremidades arrancadas, con dos círculos mágicos pequeños y de color gris en ambas palmas de sus manos.

Extrayendo una especie de energía roja, algo trasparente y poco densa de aquel cadáver. Sosteniéndola entre ambos círculos mágicos, moviéndose con cautela.

— No te quedes ahí parado mocoso. — Le reprochó. — Pásame aquella probeta mágica. —

Observando la mesa que el ángel caído señalaba, no muy seguro de cual de todos los utensilios agarrar.

— El último de la primera fila, el más pequeño. — Como si leyera su mente.

Haciéndole caso, tomando dicho utensilio, entregándoselo.

— No puedo creer que pasé horas explicándote cada uno de esos utensilios para nada. —

— Y yo no puedo creer que hayas esperado a que yo llegase para ponerte a trabajar. —

— ¡No digas eso! He estado haciendo otras cosas, estuve muy ocupado hoy. —

Observando atentamente al caído crear un nuevo círculo mágico de color blanco, justo en la boca de aquel tubo.

Vertiendo la energía roja en dicho tubo, tomándose su tiempo.

— Y ahora simplemente lo sellamos. — Exclamó en voz alta, hablando solo.

Moviendo su mano con gracia, sosteniendo el tubo con la otra, envolviéndolo en una cadena mágica blanca, sellándolo.

— ¿Qué se supone que acabas de hacer? — Habló el rubio.

— Acabo de extraer los restos de energía que dejó el Sacred Gear en… El cuerpo… —

— ¿Lo estudiarás? —

— Sí y no. Sólo me fijaré qué código mágico tiene —

— ¿Que qué? —

— Sí que eres idiota… — Suspiró. — Es un deja-vú. Esto ya te lo expliqué una vez. Las Sacred Gears tienen distintos códigos mágicos con las cuales se programan, se crean. Si descubro qué código mágico tiene esta energía — Moviendo el tubo que sostenía en su mano. — Podré saber qué Sacred Gear le quisieron dar a este sujeto. —

— Para haber colapsado así de seguro se trataba de algún Sacred Gear poderoso. —

— No lo creas, es más — Saliendo de aquella habitación, dejando al rubio sólo. — Estoy seguro de que esto fue una simple prueba estúpida. — Continuó hablando desde la otra habitación. — Hay una ley mágica que es extremadamente simple pero muy cierta. Las energías de cargas iguales se repelen, en casi absolutamente todos los casos. —

Entrando nuevamente en la habitación, llevando consigo una bolsa transparente con pequeñas varillas en una mano, y una botella de whisky oscura en la otra mano.

— Toma. — Entregándole la bolsa. — Enciende tres o cuatro de estos y déjalos por ahí. —

— ¿Sahumerios? ¿Para qué los querría prender? —

— Para que saquen el olor a muerto que hay aquí, imbécil. Prefiero oler incienso antes que oler cadáver podrido. —

— Esta vez te daré la razón. — Haciéndole caso, encendiendo varias varillas de incienso, dejándolas alrededor de dicha habitación.

Viendo al ángel caído servir dos enormes vasos con whisky.

— ¿Quieres? — Ofreciéndole uno de los vasos.

— Diría que no… Pero sería un desperdicio. — Aceptando el vaso, bebiéndose todo el whisky de un tirón.

— De a poco ya comienzas a entender cómo funciona la vida, Naruto — Acompañándolo con el trago. — Volviendo a lo de antes… ¿Dónde me había quedado? —

— Con que energías iguales se repelen. —

— Ah… Cierto. Cómo te decía, es estúpido intentar asimilar una Sacred Gear en el cuerpo de un ángel, o ángel caído. Ambos, el ángel y el Sacred Gear, presentan núcleos de energía sacra distintos, por algo el viejo difunto inventó las Sacred Gears para que las utilicen humanos y no ángeles. —

— ¿Por qué entonces alguien querría entregarle Sacred Gears a ángeles caídos? No tiene mucho sentido. —

— Nunca dije que no fuese posible que ángeles caídos pudieran asimilar Sacred Gears, es más, lo es. Pero para eso primero deberías de estudiar el código mágico con el cual la Sacred Gear está programada y modificarlo según el portador que desee asimilarla, es un proceso que lleva tiempo de dominar y no es para nada sencillo. Aunque hay otra forma — Sirviéndose otro vaso de whisky. — Podrías simplemente vincular una Sacred Gear a un ángel caído y a su vez aislarla con distintos hechizos y sellos, de esa forma no dañaría el cuerpo del usuario. Aunque en ese caso cada vez que el usuario decida usar la Sacred Gear el poder de esta se verá disminuido, y el usuario se cansará el triple de rápido, y a la larga también se vería dañado por portar una Sacred Gear. —

— Me perdiste Azazel —

— Lo siento, había olvidado que tu concentración no supera los siete segundos. —

— Ya… ¿Qué opinas? —

— Que es algo grave, mucho más grave de lo que hubiese imaginado. Pese a que el que haya hecho esto sea un completo ignorante, la posibilidad de que no sea un hecho aislado es muy grande. —

— Lo más probable es que lo que esté ocurriendo en esta ciudad, también esté ocurriendo en otros lugares del mundo. — Ofreciéndole su vaso al ángel caído.

— Exacto… — Sirviéndole whisky. — En principio y por motivos obvios tendremos que centrarnos en lo que sucede aquí. A propósito: ¿Qué hiciste con los cadáveres de los dos niños que encontraste en aquella iglesia? —

— Llamé a las autoridades de este pueblo, ellos se los llevaron. —

— Una lástima, me hubiesen servido mucho, hubiera podido detectar sus Sacred Gears —

— Llevaban muertos más de un día, estaban desaparecidos… Imagínate la desesperación de sus familias… —

— No me malinterpretes, no cuestiono para nada tus acciones. — Aclaró. — Deberé volver a Grigori cuanto antes — Dejando escapar un largo suspiro. — Supongo que mis vacaciones han llegado a su fin. Deberé de analizar bien la energía que extraje, así como también revisar quiénes han sido los últimos en ingresar a mi laboratorio —

— Qué extraño. Creí que tu laboratorio era el edificio más seguro del universo — Bromeó

— Y lo es, cualquier ser que ingrese sin permiso cuando yo no estoy presente morirá —

— Entonces el problema recae en la gente que sí tiene autorización a ingresar a tu laboratorio. Digamos que la teoría de que hay un traidor en tus filas sea correcta. ¿Qué se podrían haber llevado? —

— Infinidad de cosas, pero hay una en especial que tengo en mente… ¿Recuerdas que te dije que es posible que un ángel caído asimile una Sacred Gear? La razón por la cual te dije eso es porque… Con mis investigaciones yo lo conseguí —

— ¿Hablas en serio? —

— Así es, fue hace poco… Digamos ¿Doscientos? ¿Trescientos años tal vez? Tal vez más. Cómo sea, luego de haberme estudiado y aprendido todos los códigos mágicos de todos los tipos de Sacred Gear, conseguí modificarlos. A decirte la verdad fue algo muy sencillo, esperaba un reto. Sin más vueltas, sólo tenía la teoría, entonces decidí hacer un experimento, y le implanté a un lacayo de Sariel un Sacred Gear de uno de los humanos que hay en Grigori. —

— ¡¿Asesinaste a un humano por un simple experimento?! —

— ¡Juro por todo los mundos conocidos y por conocer que si sigues saltando a conclusiones completamente estúpidas sin tener toda la información, se me reventará un testículo! ¡Qué irritante eres! ¡Por supuesto que no asesiné a nadie, idiota! —

— Los portadores de Sacred Gear mueren cuando se les es extraído. —

— ¿Sabes por qué mueren? Porque quien se los extrae lo hace con esa intención, o lo hace de manera apresurada, o simplemente es un completo imbécil e ignorante. Yo no tengo intención de matar a nadie, ni me apresuro en mis experimentos, y no soy ni un imbécil ni un ignorante. —

— Ignorante no lo sé, pero imbécil lo eres, y a un cien por ciento. —

— ¿Sabes por qué me llaman "Azazel el alquimista"? Te daré una pista: No es por ser un imbécil, todo lo contrario. —

— Ya, ya, solo era una broma. Cielos, qué susceptible estás hoy —

— Estoy molesto. Me molesto mucho cuando me arruinan mis vacaciones. — Refunfuñó.

— Te comportas como un niño, Azazel. —

— Cierra la boca y deja de interrumpirme. — Haciendo una pausa. — Como decía: Logré que el lacayo de Sariel asimilara el Sacred Gear por un mes sin que colapsara en ningún momento. Luego de eso se lo devolví al portador original, todo salió bien. Muchos creen que dejé ese proyecto porque las demás facciones comenzaban a levantar sospechas… —

— Escuché rumores de ese estilo, algo como "Grigori planea atacar a las demás facciones con ejércitos de portadores de Sacred Gear"—

— Sí, decían estupideces de ese calibre, por eso detesto a todos; creen que si uno acepta razas que ellos consideran "inferiores" en sus filas es para de alguna forma controlarlos y atacarlos a ellos. —

— Exageras Azazel. —

— *Tsk* Había olvidado que tú eres el amiguito de todos ellos. No interesa, la realidad es que dejé ese proyecto porque me aburrió, sólo quería demostrar que era posible que un ángel o ángel caído pudiera asimilar un Sacred Gear, estoy seguro que esos ineptos del cielo asesinarían a cualquiera por poder alcanzar lo que yo hice. —

—…—

— Entiendo, no opinarás. —

— No sería conveniente que dijera algo sobre una raza siendo un simple humano, Azazel. —

— De "simple" tienes lo que yo tengo de fiel a la obra del señor. Te crees objetivo, pero no lo eres, y está perfecto Naruto, no me malinterpretes. —

— Nos hemos desviado… —

— Tienes razón. Has venido por algo ¿No es así? —

— Vine a revisar si te habían llegado… — Sin terminar la oración. — Y también a decirte que tengo algo de información respecto a esta ciudad. —

— ¿Estuviste investigando? —

— Si y no. Me encontré a la heredera Gremory. —

— Ya… Te la encontraste, así como así. — Bromeó.

— Ella me encontró, en la iglesia. Me presionó y bueno, no me quedó otra más que involucrarla. —

— Te… Presionó. Una niña te presionó… — Tomando un gran trago de whisky. — ¿Te escuchas cuando hablas? De verdad, deberías hacerlo, es un buen ejercicio terapéutico. —

— No me presionó… Es que… Como la guardiana de este territorio pidió respuestas y explicaciones… Creí que sería correcto involucrarla… ¿Qué opinas tú? —

— Hace unos días te dije que deberías dejar que ella y la otra demonio se encargaran. ¿Recuerdas? Tú fuiste el que se opuso, no yo. Pero, el decir que te presionó… Eres patético —

— Ya, entiendo. Exageré. —

— Lo único que me interesa ¿Dijo algo útil? —

— Cuarenta y uno —

— ¿Muertos? —

— Así es, contando los dos que encontré hace unas horas. Todos con un agujero en el pecho, con energía residual en sus cuerpos. —

— Todos portadores de Sacred Gears. —

— En efecto, y la mayoría ligados de una manera u otra a alguna iglesia. Todos extranjeros que vinieron a este pueblo por una beca de intercambio. —

— Así que son enviados por la iglesia… Pese a que me irriten mucho, sé que los del cielo no lo harían a propósito. ¿Problemas en el paraíso? —

— Eso parece, no es algo cuerdo el mandar estudiantes ligados a la iglesia a territorio de demonios, mucho menos el seguir enviándolos luego de saber que muchos han muerto. —

— Cuando hablas de la iglesia… ¿Te refieres a una en particular? —

— La Ortodoxa y la Protestante. Los Católicos no, ellos tienen muy buena relación con el cielo, sé que no harían nada. —

— Bueno, eso es más de lo que me esperaba. ¿Seguidores de la iglesia traicionando a la misma? O peor… ¿La iglesia traicionando al cielo? Es lindo saber que no soy el único al que traicionan, qué alivio — Bromeó. — Deberías decírselo a Michael, o a Raphael, o si quieres organizo una reunión con Gabrielle, sabes que jamás podría rechazar su presencia. —

— Pervertido de cuarta… —

— Y a mucha honra mocoso. —

— Supongo que tienes razón, con la ley de libre albedrío el cielo no se percata de nada de lo que hacen —

— Pero aquí estás tú para salvarlos otra vez. Eres un príncipe azul. No, eres el salvador, ¡el nuevo cristo! ¡Naruto Uzumaki, el protector del cielo! —

— Si dices tantas estupideces en voz alta alguien podría escucharlas, y hasta creerlas… —

— Sólo digo verdades — Se rio.

— Ugh… — Acariciándose el entrecejo. — Ahora recuerdo porqué dejé Grigori, me pones los nervios de punta, me irritas. —

— Ey, eso es lo que yo siempre digo de ti. Además, ambos sabemos que te fascina mi encantadora personalidad, soy un tipo genial. —

— No sé si estás borracho o estás demente. Aunque probablemente ambas… —

— No niego ni afirmo el estar borracho, este whisky es bueno — Revolviendo el contenido del vaso, guiñándole un ojo. — Pero el demente aquí eres tú Naruto-kun — se burló. — Yo estoy más que cuerdo. —

— ¿Podemos por favor centrarnos en esto? Estoy cansado, quiero irme a dormir. No he estado durmiendo mucho últimamente. —

— ¿Estrés? — Preguntó, curioso.

— ¿Muy notorio? —

— En tus ojeras, y en el hecho de que no te hayas dado cuenta de que, quien desvió el foco principal fuiste tú, no yo. —

— Discúlpame por eso... ¿Puedo sentarme? — Desplomándose en uno de los sillones de aquella sala.

— ¿Para qué preguntas si ya lo has hecho? — Rio el caído, alcanzándole la botella de Whisky.

— Gracias — Tomando un gran trago de esta. Aclarándose la garganta — Cielos, si que es fuerte… —

— Probablemente lo mejor que puedas beber en este mundo. —

— En eso te doy la razón. — Bebiendo aún más.

— ¿Mejor? —

— Admito que beber esto es una buena manera de desestresarse. —

— Necesitas vacaciones Naruto. Por lo que me has contado y por lo que puedo ver, pareces sofocado. —

— Admito que me siento así. Desde que dejé el inframundo que he estado siguiendo el rastro de estos tipos, la Brigada del Khaos, viéndolos cometer semejantes crímenes, es estresante. — Terminándose la botella de un tirón.

— Crímenes… ¿Cómo cuáles? —

— De todo tipo, no sé por dónde iniciar. Han manipulado la historia. Han robado artefactos importantes, y personas importantes… Han asesinado a sangre fría. Han tomado ciudades, instituciones. —

— ¿Instituciones? ¿Cuáles? —

— Cuatro de las siete instituciones de magia que existen en el mundo trabajan para ellos. En secreto, obviamente. —

— Eso sí que es grave… — Admitió. — Creo que podría deducir una, tal vez dos- —

— Nieumeghen, Hexennacht, Dämmerung y Schala están completamente tomadas. —

— Mierda… Esos sí que son muchos humanos…— Haciendo una pausa. — Nieumeghen tiene sentido… La doctrina del imbécil de Fausto siempre fue despegarse de todo lo positivo de la vida y aferrarse a las cosas negativas… Hexennacht es todo un problema, tienen dos Longinus en su poder, incontables cantidades de seguidores a lo largo y ancho del globo terráqueo y mucha influencia. De las otras dos no puedo decir mucho, solo rumores. —

— ¿Qué rumores? —

— Dicen que Dämmerung tiene magos increíbles, del mismo calibre que Golden Dawn, y ocupa cuatro asientos en el consejo mágico. De Schala escuché algo peor. Dicen que tienen en su poder una parte del Santo Grial… —

— En efecto, todo eso es verdad. —

— Mierda, eso si llega a preocuparme… El Santo Grial en las manos equivocadas podría ser terrible. —

— A mí me preocupó, y todavía me preocupa. Por ello pasé todos estos años intentando localizar los demás pedazos del Santo Grial. —

— ¿Has tenido éxito? —

— Pues claro que sí Azazel, ¿Por qué crees que me persiguen? —

— Bastardo hijo de perra…—

— Ya me conoces, si la lío la lío en grande, yo no juego. — Se rio.

— ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste desde un principio que tenías un fragmento del Santo Grial?! —

— ¿Porque jamás surgió la oportunidad? No lo sé, supongo que me habré olvidado —

— ¡¿Cómo te olvidas algo como eso?! ¡Es ilógico! —

— Ya, ya, no grites. Relájate. —

— Oh ¿Ahora el que pide calma eres tú? ¡Es imposible relajarse contigo cerca! —

— No te lo dije porque no sabría cómo reaccionarías. Deberías alegrarte, eres la única persona a la que le conté, sé que puedo confiarte este pequeño secreto. —

— Sí, pequeño secreto… Increíble, ¿Cómo hiciste para encontrar una parte del Santo Grial? Ha estado perdido hace casi dos mil años… —

— Con mucha paciencia y ayuda, ayuda importante. —

— ¿Te refieres a tus invocaciones? ¿O a otro tipo de ayuda? —

— A mis invocaciones, y sí, recibí algo de ayuda extra —

— ¿Del cielo? —

— Tal vez—

— ¿Gabrielle? —

— … — Desviando la mirada.

— ¡Lo sabía! ¿¡Has tenido sexo con Gabrielle, no es así!? —

— ¡¿Qué?! —

— ¡Es que sí hombre, no hay otra explicación! ¡Siempre está para lo que le pides! —

— ¡Y-yo no le pedí nada! ¡Ella se ofreció! —

— ¿¡Se ofreció a tener sexo contigo!? —

— ¡Que no tuve sexo con ella, maldita sea! ¡Me refiero a que ella se ofreció a ayudarme a encontrar ese fragmento! —

— Oh… Entonces ¿Por qué me mentiste? Dijiste que era el único que sabía de esto. —

— No, dije que eras el único al que le había contado. De hecho, a Gabrielle no le dije que estaba buscando ese fragmento, ella simplemente lo supo, de alguna manera. —

— Ya… "De alguna manera" —

— Sí, aunque suene raro… De alguna manera se enteró y decidió ayudarme. —

— Sabes que desde el cielo te espía, ¿No? —

— ¿Eing? —

— ¿No lo sabes? —

— ¿Tu sí? —

— ¡Pues claro! Si tú no le dijiste a nadie, ¿Cómo es que se enteró? —

— Ahora que lo dices… Tiene sentido… —

— ¿Y qué? Te ayudó a encontrar ese fragmento ¿Y luego? —

— Luego me dijo que me lo quedara… Y ahora que recuerdo dijo que mantendría eso en secreto, que no le diría a nadie —

— ¿¡Ni siquiera a Michael!?—

—Así es. — Asintió.

— ¡¿Gabrielle ocultando información a Michael?! — Gritó. — ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Gabrielle?! ¿Cómo puede ser que hasta le mienta a Michael? —

— Ocultar información no es mentir… —

— ¡Es prácticamente lo mismo! —

— No, no lo es. Deja de reaccionar así Azazel, estás haciendo un escándalo de nada. —

— ¡No hay manera de que todo esto sea simplemente "nada"! ¡Estamos hablando de la serafín Gabrielle! Jamás un serafín interactuó tanto con un humano —

— Ya, de verdad, tranquilízate. Sólo me ayudó con algo que también la beneficiaba a ella y a su causa. —

— No me refiero a eso, sabes exactamente a qué me refiero con "interactuar con un humano" —

— ¿Qué no te interesaba saber cómo y dónde encontré el fragmento del Santo Grial? —

— ¡Tu relación con Gabrielle también me interesa, y mucho! —

— Si tanto te interesa entonces otro día lo discutiremos, este no es un buen momento. —

— A mi si me parece un buen momento —

— Azazel, estamos sentados en una sala de un departamento barato en una pequeña ciudad de Japón, con dos cadáveres de ángeles caídos descuartizados en la mesa, mientras bebemos whisky… —

— Ya, entiendo, el tiempo de bromear ya terminó. —

— Como decía, ese fragmento lo encontré en una cueva en el fondo del océano. Estaba tirado en dicha cueva, a varios metros de profundidad, ignoro quien la haya puesto ahí, pero sí que fue difícil de encontrar. —

— ¿En dónde? —

— al norte del océano atlántico, cerca de la costa de Escocia. —

— ¿Cómo lo encontraste? —

— Una larga investigación, basada en información que le robé a la brigada, intuición de Gabrielle y mucha, mucha suerte. En otro momento te contaré la historia completa. —

— Tienes muchas cosas que contarme, y aunque no lo creas lo digo en serio. Estoy seguro que ese fragmento del Santo Grial no es la única razón por la cual un grupo de asesinos despiadados te quiere muerto. —

— Son muchísimo más que un simple grupo de asesinos. Y sí, tienes razón. Hay muchas cosas que vi y que sé. —

— Cosas que no deberías de saber ni haber visto… ¿Cómo cuáles? —

— Planes sobre qué hacer con el Santo Grial una vez lo tengan en sus manos, formas de reemplazar sus poderes en caso de no obtenerlo. Teorías sobre posibles ubicaciones de artefactos antiguos, muy antiguos. —

— ¿Qué tipos de artefactos? —

— Desde espadas sacras hasta las famosas armas creadas por los enanos en el viejo mundo. Teorías de donde pueden estar, esperemos que sean solo eso, teorías. No estoy al tanto de si encontraron alguna. —

— Eso definitivamente si es algo grave. —

— Lo sé, y aún hay más Azazel, mucho más. Han estado pasado tantas cosas estos años, y a nadie parece importarle, es frustrante. —

— ¿Lo hablaste con las demás facciones? —

— Sí, ya te lo dije. En su momento le dije a Sirzechs, lo habló con el consejo y los demás maous, decidieron desestimar mi advertencia. En parte es entendible, recién terminaban con una guerra civil. —

— ¿Por eso te fuiste? —

— Para esa época ya no pasaba tanto tiempo en el inframundo, pero sí. Alguien tenía que hacerse cargo de la brigada. No es por ser engreído, pero creo que si no les hubiese seguido el rastro como lo hice, algo terrible podría haber pasado… —

— ¿Y qué hay de Michael? ¿Rafael? ¿Gabrielle? ¿No les dijiste a ninguno? —

— Hay muchos humanos involucrados, ya sabes, ley del libre albedrío. —

— La ley del libre albedrío es una completa mentira Naruto. Incontables veces el cielo ha irrumpido en el mundo humano y los ha detenido de hacer cosas estúpidas. Dime la verdad. —

— No creo que sea conveniente… —

— Dilo de una vez mocoso, no tengo toda la noche. Sabes que no diré ni haré nada. —

— … —

— Vamos mocoso, escúpelo. —

— Están teniendo problemas… —

— ¿Qué tipo de problemas? —

— El sistema les está fallando. —

— ¿El sistema del viejo? —

— Así es… Desde que el dios de la biblia murió no han podido acceder completamente a él, de hecho el único que tiene la entrada disponible al santuario de dios es Michael. —

— ¿A qué te refieres cuando dices que el sistema está fallando? —

— Está debilitado, sólo llega un tercio de las oraciones de los creyentes, por ende solo llega un tercio del total de poder que antes recibían. Eso sin contar que desde que murió El Dios Bíblico que no han nacido nuevos ángeles, por ende su población no aumenta… —

— ¡Ha! ¡Esto es genial! — Chilló de alegría el caído, extendiendo un puño al aire. — ¡Sabía que no éramos los únicos con problemas después de la gran guerra! —

— No, para nada. Es más… Tienen un piso del cielo reservado para purgar ángeles… —

— ¿Purgar ángeles? — Curioso. — ¿De qué rayos hablas? —

— Se vieron tan reducidos en número que comenzaron a perdonar ángeles pecadores… — Explicó. — Si un ángel peca, pero luego de hacerlo está verdaderamente arrepentido y dolido, lo bendicen y lo expían de sus pecados… —

— ¡Malditos hijos de perra! ¡Siempre hacen lo posible para molestarme, no importa qué! Son tan irritantes. — Maldijo. — Aunque tiene sentido… Cuando nosotros caímos hubo más de uno en nuestras filas que estaba un tanto arrepentido de ello… Me sigue molestando que hagan todo lo posible para joderme la vida, eso no lo negaré… — Suspiró. — Pero me parece una idea espectacular que hayan permitido eso, ahora los ángeles podrán elegir un poco más… —

— ¿Elegir? —

— Así es… Podrán ver más lados y perspectivas de la vida que sólo la gran obra del viejo difunto, y si no les gusta las demás perspectivas regresarán. De esta forma los ángeles podrán ser un poco más libres, y los ángeles que sigan al cielo tendrán una fe que verdaderamente se pueda llamar inquebrantable. —

— Ángeles más libres y ángeles más devotos al cielo, no lo había pensado de esa manera... —

— Así es… Un momento. ¿Tú cómo demonios sabes todo eso? —

— Bueno…—

— ¿Sí? —

— Me lo dijo Gabrielle…—

— ¡UGH! — Gruñó. — ¡Lo sabía! —

— Y aquí vamos de nuevo… —

— La serafín Gabrielle, contándole secretos ultra importantes del cielo a un humano… ¿¡Y tú actúas como si fuese normal!?—

— Bueno, lo siento. Sólo es que ya estoy acostumbrado… —

— ¡¿Acostumbrado a qué?! —

— ¿A que me cuente cosas? —

— ¡AH! — Gritó.

— Ya… Será mejor que me vaya… Creo que el no dormir te está afectando. —

— ¡Huye, cobarde! ¡No podrás escapar toda tu vida! ¡La próxima vez que nos veamos me contarás con detalle todas tus charlas con Gabrielle! —

— Sí… — No muy convencido. — Como digas… Hablando de eso, ¿Qué planeas hacer? —

— Bueno… — Aclarándose la voz, intentando adoptar una actitud más seria. — Volveré a Grigori, seguiré con lo que estaba haciendo aquí… Revisaré quienes fueron los que entraron a mi laboratorio mientras me ausentaba, entrevistaré a varios… Y veré si todo está en su lugar en mi laboratorio, ya sabes, que no falte nada. —

— ¿Cuándo regresaras? —

— No lo sé, todo depende de cómo se resuelva la situación allí… Con todo el optimismo del mundo volveré en una semana, si no es así… Ya veremos… —

— Ya, mantenme al tanto si algo sucede Azazel. —

— Lo mismo digo mocoso, ten cuidado. — Le sonrió — Después de que resolvamos todo esto podríamos ir a pescar en alguna parte del pacífico. Ya sabes, como en los viejos tiempos, comiendo esa comida extraña que a ti te gusta y tomando alcohol. —

— ¿Te refieres al ramen? —

— Exactamente a eso. —

— Es gracioso… Hace muchísimos años que no como ramen… —

— Y hace muchísimos años que no vamos a pescar borrachos, mocoso. —

— Tienes razón. — sonrió nuevamente.

— ¡Y más te vale que mientras pescamos me cuentes todas tus charlas con Gabrielle! —

— Y… Mejor me voy antes de que comiences otra vez…— Dijo, sin más.

Desapareciendo de aquel apartamento en un resplandor amarillo.

— Ugh… Mocoso…— Suspiró el caído, recostado sobre el sillón. — Vuelves a aparecerte frente a mí luego de muchísimos años y lo único que logras es traerme problemas. — Dijo a nadie en particular, con una leve sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

.

.

.

.

* * *

La luz del sol le irritaba los ojos, lo molestaba muchísimo.

Jamás en su vida había sido una persona madrugadora, por más responsable que el fuera. No había nada que le doliera tanto el corazón como dejar la cama ni bien se despertaba. Pero lamentablemente él era el adulto responsable, y era en situaciones como esa, habiendo dormido tan sólo cuatro horas y con una terrible resaca por haberse bebido más de media botella de un Whisky Macallan oscuro, en las que debía de demostrar qué tan responsable en realidad era.

Y debido a esto fue que se levantó a regañadientes ni bien el despertador sonó, y prosiguió a ejercer la rutina que todos los días hacía, por más dolor de cabeza que tuviera.

Primero la sagrada ducha de todos los días, aunque esta vez con agua helada y con el cerebro en piloto automático.

Luego pasó a despertar a Gásper de la misma manera de siempre, abriendo las ventanas de par en par y amenazándolo con una dieta de por vida a base de ajos si se negaba a cooperar.

Porque de todos los hábitos que el pequeño dhampiro podría haber absorbido del rubio mayor, lamentablemente tuvo que ser el de odiar despertarse temprano.

Después de eso le tocó hacer el desayuno. Un té rojo con azúcar para el pequeño, y un café extra cargado para él, con dos aspirinas de acompañamiento.

El desayuno fue increíblemente tranquilo, ninguno de los dos habló demasiado. Sorprendentemente, el pequeño dhampiro también estaba de mal humor, al parecer había dormido tan poco como él.

Porque siempre que él saliera a la noche y Gásper se diera cuenta de su ausencia, el heredero Vladi se quedaría toda la madrugada haciendo lo que más le gustaba hacer, jugar videojuegos.

Sabía que debía de castigarlo, que lo que el rumano había hecho estaba mal, ¿Pero quien era él para hacerlo? Si después de todo se quedó hasta la madrugada bebiendo whisky y hablando con un ángel caído… Eso no era un ejemplo digno de copiar, pensó.

Y en una nota aparte, su dolor de cabeza tampoco lo dejaba pensar con claridad algún castigo, y francamente le quitaba las ganas de hacerlo.

Así que por esta vez lo dejaría pasar.

El camino al instituto también fue tranquilo, sin muchas palabras mediadas entre ambos, se despidieron y cada uno se fue para su lado, el dhampiro a estudiar (O probablemente a quedarse dormido sobre su pupitre ni bien arrancasen sus clases).

El, por su parte, no sabía qué demonios hacer.

Había estado caminando por los alrededores de la ciudad, perdido, pensando, hasta que llegó al único parque de toda esa ciudad. Todavía pensativo, sentado, recapitulando toda su mañana hasta recién.

Definitivamente tendría que haber castigado a Gásper por haberse quedado hasta la madrugada jugando videojuegos, el pobre mocoso no podía ni mantener los ojos abiertos mientras se dirigían de camino al instituto.

Y, también definitivamente, tendría que haber puesto una tercera aspirina en su café, la cabeza le retumbaba como si lo estuviesen golpeando como a un tambor.

La luz del sol claramente no ayudaba, demonios. Sí que lo molestaba.

Lo irritaba horrores.

Estaba irritado, no. Estaba de mal humor.

Por primera vez en lo que parecía una eternidad, Naruto Uzumaki estaba genuinamente de mal humor.

Por eso no sabía qué hacer, jamás estaba de mal humor.

Jamás.

Normalmente habría regresado a la casa y se hubiese puesto a ordenar, a ver reportes de investigaciones de Mafura o Pakkura. O también vería informes sobre la vida de sus ex inquilinas, porque dios sabía cuánto las extrañaba.

Sobretodo en momentos como ese, que no sabía qué demonios hacer con su tiempo. Si fuesen los tiempos de antes probablemente estaría entrenando con Xenovia, o Ravel, o Le Fay, o con todas a la vez.

O estaría hablando con Le Fay sobre magia, o historia, o ambas. Podría también estar probando algún pastel que Ravel le hubiese hecho, o acariciando su cabeza como a ella le gustaba mientras ella le explicaba el por qué la casa Phoenix era la mejor casa de demonios de la historia del inframundo.

Pero considerando el horario, de seguro estaría viendo algún programa de deportes con Xenovia mientras ella discutía con él sobre si el equipo de futbol soccer de Milán era el mejor del mundo o no. Y siempre al termino de la discusión ella se enojaría muchísimo. Siempre.

Todas esas cosas y muchas más eran las que extrañaba, las cosas que solía hacer con ellas cuando no estaba siguiendo a la Brigada de aquí para allá. Esa era su anterior rutina, su anterior vida, y la extrañaba. Las extrañaba de la misma forma que Gásper las extrañaba.

Algo era seguro, el dolor de cabeza y el mal humor lo ponían muy melancólico, pensó.

Volviendo a la pregunta de antes. ¿Qué podría hacer?

Sin Azazel en la ciudad, no le quedaban muchas opciones.

Bueno…

Tenía muchísimas cosas que hacer en realidad, como rastrear por todo el pueblo a los exorcistas que sabía que se escondían en algún lugar, o dar con todos los ángeles caídos que asistían al instituto de Gásper.

¿Alguien lo culparía si dijera que no tenía el humor para hacer esas cosas?

Estaba cansado y molesto. Se tomaría un día de descanso, sí, eso haría.

Definitivamente los problemas podían esperar un día.

¿A quién quería engañar? Ni él se creía eso.

Probablemente, no. Lo más seguro es que se quejara internamente por diez minutos más y luego se pondría a trabajar. Jamás descansaba, jamás se tomaba un día de descanso, el sólo pensarlo lo hacía sentirse culpable.

Las pocas veces que se había tomado días de descanso en su larga, larguísima vida se había sentido inútil al hacerlo.

No era lo suyo, no podía descansar, el tomarse días de descanso era algo de Azazel, no era algo propio de él. Esa era la mala influencia que tenía el caído en él, ni un mes de vuelta en su vida y ya le había hecho más mal que bien.

Aunque probablemente Azazel podía decir lo mismo sobre él.

Dando un suspiro, que pronto se transformó en un bostezo, se puso de pie.

— Qué demonios… — Susurró.

Sintiendo un cambio en la densidad y el transcurso del aire en el ambiente.

Endureciendo el rostro, serio.

Una fluctuación de poder, una fluctuación grande, muy grande, de poder.

Tan sólo duró un segundo, sólo eso. Pero el la había sentido, hubiese sido un tonto de no sentir semejante fluctuación de energía, sacra para ser exactos.

Qué pésimo momento para que sucediera algo, pensó.

Otra cosa sobre la cual debería de investigar, otro misterio que debería de resolver.

— ¡Es un milagro! —

Escuchó un grito a lo lejos, como desde la otra punta del parque.

Deteniendo un segundo su concentración en el tono de aquella voz, hubiese jurado que le era conocido.

Pronto olvidó ese pensamiento, sin prestarle atención, tenía cosas extremadamente importantes en las cuales pensar.

Como por ejemplo el saber qué demonios había sido esa fluctuación tan grande de poder sacro.

— ¡Naruto-kun! — Escuchó nuevamente la misma voz, mucho más cerca que antes, sacándolo por completo de sus pensamientos.

Había estado en lo correcto, esa voz si la conocía. La conocía bien, y la recordaba bien.

— ¡Naruto-kun! —

Otra vez escuchó por tercera vez la misma voz, llamando su nombre a gritos.

Escuchando cada vez pasos de alguien corriendo hacia él.

Sin voltearse a su llamado, tratando de convencerse de alguna manera que la voz que escuchaba tan solo estaba en su cabeza.

— ¡Naruto-kun, por fin te encuentro! — Habló la dulce voz, casi alcanzándolo.

Rendido tomó aire, reuniendo fuerzas, esperanzas.

Comenzando a voltear su cuerpo lentamente.

Con los ojos completamente cerrados.

Rezando, implorando en su cabeza.

" _¡Que no sea que no sea que no sea!"_

Se repetía, una y otra vez.

" _Que no sea que no sea que no sea que no sea"_

Sintiendo como la persona corriendo hacia su dirección se detenía justo en frente de él.

" _Que no sea que no sea que no sea que no sea que no sea"_

Abriendo por fin los ojos, mirando fijamente el suelo.

Observando al levantar apenas la vista unas botas cortas aterciopeladas bordó de plataforma.

Obviamente que la persona frente a él, por su voz y su calzado, se trataba de una mujer.

Subiendo levemente su mirada.

Pasando la vista por unas largas (Y aunque no lo admitiría ni en un millón de años, sensuales) piernas cubiertas por unos jeans negros ceñidos.

" _Que no sea que no sea que no sea que no sea que no sea que no sea que no sea que no sea"_

Subiendo aun más la cabeza, llegando a ver un sweater blanco puro liso, de mangas largas y cuello redondo, junto con una bufanda que hacia juego con sus zapatos.

" _Que no sea que no sea que no sea que no sea que no sea que no sea que no sea"_

Por fin viéndola a la cara.

Sus ojos azules, grandes y brillantes, similares a los de él.

Sus labios grandes, rosados y carnosos.

Su piel pálida, algo rosada, de aspecto delicado.

Su cabello rubio, brillante. Como si se tratara de oro, aparentemente más largo de lo que lo recordaba. Lo llevaba semi recogido en una trenza diadema, con un mechón de su flequillo suelto, al igual que el resto de su cabello, que caía sobre sus hombros, con las puntas cuidadosamente onduladas, resaltando (si era posible) aún más su belleza divina. Con una pequeña flor blanca decorando su cabello, como accesorio.

Era una princesa vestida con ropas civiles, hermosa y a la vez vestida de manera casual.

Era un ángel.

Y es que literalmente, esa mujer era un ángel.

— ¡G-Gabrielle! — Balbuceó.

— ¡Oh, Naruto-kun! — Exclamó, irradiando felicidad. — ¡Me alegro tanto de verte! — Abrazándolo como si fuera un oso.

— ¡G-Gabrielle, suéltame, n-no puedo respirar! —

— No temas mi Naruto-kun — Abrazándolo con más fuerzas, sin haber escuchado al rubio. — Tu ángel de la guarda Gabrielle ha escuchado tus llamados de auxilio ¡He venido para protegerte, mi Naruto-kun! — Exclamó.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! —

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

* * *

Lo iba a seguir, pero estoy muerto de sueño. Prefiero cortarlo aquí y seguirlo mañana.

Y otro más al saco, el número 10. Llegamos a los dos dígitos de capítulos al fín!

Primero que nada muy pero muy buenos días/noches a todos.

Este capítulo lo escribí en tiempo récord a decir verdad. Bajé del avión. Llegué a casa y en un día prácticamente ya tenía escrito todo, y solo me llevó 9 horas y como 12 termos de mate.

Y si, recién lo termino. A las cuatro de la mañana.

Vuelvo de las vacaciones y la verdad es que estoy MUY pero MUY inspirado y motivado, jamás desde que comencé a escribir he estado tan inspirado, estoy feliz!

Espero que todos hayan tenido un hermoso comienzo de año. El 2018 fue un año horrendo para la mayoría de las personas en general, espero que el 2019 los esté tratando de la mejor manera!

Y nuevamente. Disculpo si el capítulo termina de forma repentina, pero prefiero cortarlo ahora y seguir con el siguiente mañana. Que dicho sea de paso me juego la cabeza a que en menos de una semana lo tengo ya listo.

Y por favor. Sigan, faveen, dejen reviews y compartan esta historia. No saben lo feliz que me hacen, al fin y al cabo uno escribe y sube esta historia para que lo lean, no hay nada más gratificante que eso.

Hasta la próxima.

 _ **REVIEWS:**_

 _ **Ivan meza:**_ Gracias a ti por tomarte el tiempo de leer y comentar! Grayfia es sin dudas la personaje más underrateada de toda la obra, aquí se le planea dar el espacio y el crédito que de verdad merece. Saludos!

 _ **Trollmemex:**_ ¿Murieron? ¿De verdad eran Issei y Asia? Quién sabe, a lo mejor sólo cayeron en una trampa que el autor planeó desde un principio, todo es posible. Gracias por comentar, me alegro que te esté gustando. Saludos!

 _ **Leo Ishura:**_ Reviews como el tuyo hacen que todo este trabajo valgan la pena, de verdad. Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras, me alegra de corazón que te haya gustado. Tu opinión es válida, y en muchas partes tienes razón, esa es una de las ideas del fic, que el lector vea que Naruto no está en lo correcto en muchos pensamientos y dudas que tiene, en los últimos capítulos has visto varias personajes discrepar con esas dudas, y se lo han hecho saber. Respecto a tu primer pregunta: Lo iniciaré de a poco, en este capítulo te presento a Gabrielle, y como habrás leído, Azazel cree que el comportamiento de la arcángel no es algo común (En otras palabras, cree que está interesada en Naruto). La segunda pregunta no te la voy a responder, en el futuro lo sabrás (A lo mejor es Gabrielle, quien sabe). Y la tercer respuesta que te doy es sí: Lo explicaré todo, pero creo que falta bastante para ello. Muchísimas gracias por comentar, de verdad. Saludos!

 _ **Army Maller:**_ ¿Issei y Asia murieron? Hmmm, quien sabe… A lo mejor caíste en una trampa del autor (O tal vez no). Gracias por tus palabras, me halagas! A decir verdad yo tampoco pude encontrar ninguno, al menos en español. Todos los fics que leí sobre este tipo de crossovers son todos iguales, ponen a Naruto en el mismo plot que DXD y lo hacen interactuar con todos los personajes femeninos de la serie. Por eso comencé a escribir este fic, quería hacer algo diferente, algo interesante, Naruto es una obra que te da un personaje principal único y de la ostia, y DXD te da un sinfín de posibilidades, con todos los panteones de dioses, todos los personajes históricos de distintas culturas, para una persona como yo que le encanta la historia y la mitología, es el paraíso. Creo que me excedí con las palabras. Gracias por tu review, saludos!

 _ **Bladetri:**_ Gracias por tu like, saludos! Hahahaha

 _ **Loquín:**_ Hola! Así es, cada vez todo esto se pone más pesado, cada vez falta menos para la "explosión", vendrán muchos problemas nuevos para nuestro Naruto, pobre de él. No no, me compré un cuaderno que lo llevo a todos lados, y cuando no lo tengo anoto las ideas en el celular (No se quién me creo, JK haciendo Harry Potter tal vez? O R R Martin anotando las ideas para el nuevo libro de ASOIAF) Gracias por tus reviews! Eres de los pocos de la antigua camada de lectores, se te agradece el tiempo que gastas en leer esta historia! Saludos!

 _ **Elchabon:**_ Me alegro que me historia te interese y llame tu atención, de a poco la trama se va desarrollando, prometo no tardar en ello. Muchas gracias por tu review, Feliz año nuevo a ti también, saludos!

 _ **DarckMaster:**_ Una lastima no haber alcanzado tus expectativas. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y comentar, saludos y que encuentres una historia que te agrade!

 _ **Anderson Yagami:**_ Seré sincero, de momento esos son mis planes, y dudo mucho que vayan a cambiar. Gracias por tu review, saludos!

Y bueno, eso es todo. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo, hasta la próxima!


	11. Ángeles en el día y demonios en la noche

_Aprovecho para aclarar que ninguno de los personajes, objetos, habilidades o conceptos ya registrados me pertenecen. Sólo los utilizo para moldear y crear una historia sin ningún fin económico._

 _ **Además: Debido al lenguaje, a las palabras utilizadas y a los géneros que caracterizan a esta historia, la misma es considerada para mayores de edad.**_ _ **Es importante también mencionar que; debido a conceptos sociales, religiosos y culturales que podrían llegar a dañar u ofender a cualquiera de los lectores, se recomienda leer esta historia con discreción:**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

" _ **Science and religion are not at odds. Science is simply too young to understand." -Dan Brown**_

* * *

 _ **Memorias**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 11:**_

" _ **Ángeles en el día y Demonios en la noche"**_

* * *

Se consideraba a sí mismo una persona paciente, de verdad. En parte porque en su juventud casi nadie le había tenido paciencia.

Otro motivo era el haber vivido tantos años. Tenía junto a su larga vida infinidades de experiencias que llevarían a cualquier ser humano a la locura.

Como por ejemplo relacionarse con Azazel, el líder y fundador de la organización Grigori. O el haberse relacionado por tantos años con los Maous del inframundo.

Todos grandes personas e increíbles líderes, pero algo irritantes y difíciles de llevar.

También podría haber otra razón. Como convivir por años con una maga inglesa adicta al conocimiento, una italiana que, además de ser la seiken de Durandal, presentaba una falta de juicio común que podría llegar a ser confundido por ciertas personas con comportamientos propios de la sociopatía. Una demonio adorable, pero con un ego tan grande que sólo era igualado por su belleza y sus modales. Y finalmente un vampiro mestizo tímido, introvertido, con un trastorno de pánico evidente y que últimamente había estado prefiriendo vestir con ropas de mujer…

Sí, todos ejemplos de situaciones que lo ayudaron a construir y desarrollar esa gran paciencia que era característica en él, al menos en tiempos modernos.

Pero esto, esto era una prueba cruel de paciencia que el destino le había encomendado.

Primero con Azazel, quien le había estado agotando la paciencia poco a poco desde su regreso.

Y ahora con… Ella.

— ¡Esto es delicioso! ¿Cómo se llama? —

La rubia frente a él.

— Té verde. —

La mujer más hermosa de todo el cielo.

— ¡Me encanta! ¡Más por favor! —

Y probablemente la mujer más hermosa de todos los reinos y mundos conocidos.

— Hey, no grites, así solo llamas la atención… Ten, bebe el mío. —

Su última prueba, no. El último castigo que el cruel destino le presentaba.

— ¡Lo siento Naruto-kun! ¡Muchísimas gracias por el té, que mi padre te bendiga! —

Aguantarse a la serafín más poderosa del reino de los cielos. Sin haber dormido, con un humor de perros y con una resaca extremadamente fuerte.

— Sí… — Susurró, para nada entusiasmado. — Que dios me bendiga… —

En un sencillo restaurant, algo hogareño. Sentado frente a la belleza rubia que hace unos momentos atrás se había encontrado en el parque.

Viendo como la mujer, que no aparentaba más de veinticinco años, bebía alegre su té verde.

— ¡Definitivamente delicioso! — Exclamó luego de un suspiro. — ¡Los humanos sí que saben hacer bebidas y comidas extraordinarias! ¡Son maravillosos! — Juntando ambas manos entusiasmada, como si estuviese rezando.

— Sí, supongo que lo somos… — Susurró desganado, algo ausente al momento

— Oh Naruto-kun ¿Te encuentras bien? No te noto muy entusiasmado… — La tristeza en su hablar era hasta palpable.

— Es que no estoy de humor —

— ¿Qué acaso no estás feliz de verme? —

— ¿Qué? ¡No! N-no es eso… —

— Qué alivio. — Confesó. — ¡Porque yo si estoy muy feliz de verte! —

— Que dulce eres, Gabrielle. — Le sonrió levemente. — Es solo que no estoy teniendo un buen día… ni una buena semana para ser sincero. —

— ¿Es por eso que me has llamado? —

— ¿Llamado? Yo no te he- —

— ¡Mi pobre Naruto-kun! — Llevándose las manos a su voluptuoso pecho, dolida. — ¡Pero no te sientas afligido, tu ángel de la guardia Gabrielle está aquí par-! — Abriendo los ojos como platos, sin poder terminar de hablar.

Con la mano del rubio tapándole la boca, inclinado sobre la mesa.

— ¡Shh! — Le chistó. — ¡Gabrielle, no quiero ser grosero, pero estás haciendo una escena! —

Viendo a sus alrededores. Notando como varias personas desde las otras mesas los observaban, curiosos.

— Oh… — Rio levemente nerviosa cuando el rubio le permitió hablar de nuevo. — No me había dado cuenta ¡Lo siento! —

— Ya, no te disculpes. —

— Pero no entiendo… Se supone que estoy en mi forma humana, no debería de poder llamar la atención... —

— No es tu poder lo que llama la atención, Gabrielle. Son tus gritos… —

— Ay, qué vergüenza… — Llevándose una mano al rostro, apenada y sonrojada. — Me disculpo por eso. — Se disculpó en un susurro.

— Gabrielle, no es que no disfrute tu presencia, admito que es bueno verte. — Sacándole a la rubia una gran sonrisa con sus palabras. — Pero no entiendo ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? ¿Cómo me encontraste —

— ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Qué no es algo obvio? — Ladeando la cabeza — Estoy aquí porque tú me llamaste, Naruto-kun —

— Esto me está superando. — Murmuró, con la cabeza gacha, masajeándose las sienes. — Gabrielle, yo en ningún momento te llamé. —

— ¡Sí que lo hiciste! —

— Ugh. — Suspiró, recomponiéndose en sus siguientes palabras. — No Gabrielle, insisto, no lo he hecho. De haber sido así lo asumiría. —

— ¡Pero te oí decir mi nombre! Ayer dijiste mi nombre ¡y varias veces! —

— ¡Eso no es llamarte! — Exclamó. — ¡Ni siquiera sé cómo rayos hiciste para escucharme! —

— ¡No digas expresiones vulgares! — Lo reprendió — Y no importa cómo hice para escucharte, Naruto-kun. Lo importante es que lo hice, ¡y ahora estoy aquí! ¿No me extrañabas? —

Controlando su respiración. Inhalando y exhalando profundamente. Él podía con esa prueba, lo sabía. Se tenía confianza, se creía capaz.

— Lo siento, no me di cuenta. — Se disculpó. — Ya te he dicho que si te extrañaba Gabrielle —

— ¡No, no lo dijiste! No con esas palabras —

— Bueno, pero ahora lo dije. —

— No, no. Sigues sin decirlo. —

— Te extrañé. — Sentenció, harto. — Ya, lo dije ¿Contenta? —

— ¡Sí! — Abalanzándose sobre la mesa. — ¡Sabía que me extrañabas Naruto-kun! ¡Mi corazón no paraba de decírmelo! — Tomando al rubio en sus brazos en contra de su voluntad. — ¡Ni bien te espié anoche supe que tenía que verte cuanto antes, te extrañaba mucho Naruto-kun! — Abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

— ¡G-Gabrielle, no puedo respirar! U-un momento… — Luchando con todas sus fuerzas por liberarse, consiguiéndolo. — ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? — Viéndola a los ojos serio. Notando como la sonrisa en el rostro de la rubia se distorsionaba.

— Em… ¿Que sabía que me extrañabas? — Jugando con sus dedos. Nerviosa. Sin despegar la vista de ellos.

— No, lo último. —

— Ah, que te extrañaba mucho. —

— Eso no. Justo lo que dijiste antes de decir eso, Gabrielle. —

— Y-yo… —

— Gabrielle… —

— ¡Lo olvidé! — Exclamó de repente, a la vez que recuperaba su característico buen humor y su extrovertida personalidad. — ¡Que torpe de mí! ¿No lo crees? — Rio nerviosa. — Creo que debo de estar desarrollando anesia. —

— Amnesia. —

— ¿Qué? —

— Amnesia, lo que quisiste decir fue amnesia. —

— ¡E-eso! ¡Que tonta que soy! ¡Quise decir amnesia! — Rio todavía más. — ¡Si que hace calor aquí! — Abanicándose el rostro con sus manos.

Lo estaba evitando. Lo notaba, era perceptible.

Conocía bien a Gabrielle, prácticamente desde hace siglos, y sabía que había un hábito de ella que era extremadamente peligroso.

Se estaba poniendo nerviosa.

— Gabrielle… Deja de esquivar tus propias palabras. Dime la verdad. ¿Me has estado espiando? —

— Yo… — Jugando con sus dedos, observándolos como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

Y cuando Gabrielle se ponía nerviosa…

— Gabrielle… — Insistió, sin quitarle la vista de encima.

Se convertía en un torbellino de palabras e incoherencias, una máquina de balbucear.

— ¡N-no es que te espíe…! todo el tiempo… — Comenzó. — ¡Sólo lo hago a veces, para saber cómo estás! No es que sea algo indebido ¡Soy tu ángel guardián, tengo derecho a hacerlo! ¡Además que tú siempre desapareces, nunca sé dónde estás! ¡Así que si alguien aquí debería de estar enojado con el otro esa soy yo! ¡Así es, estoy molesta contigo, porque siempre desapareces sin dejar rastro! ¡Y ahora que te encuentro tratas de inculparme por espiarte, cuando claramente es mi derecho por ser tu ángel guardián! ¡Deberías sentirte avergonzado Naruto-kun! — Terminó de hablar, exhausta, agitada.

— Gabrielle… —

— Y-yo… No soné muy convincente, ¿no es así? —

— No, a decir verdad no. — Rio. — Cálmate ¿Sí? Respira profundo, recupera el aliento y explícame con detalle todo. —

— Y-yo, lo siento —

— ¡Señorita! — Llamó el muchacho rubio a una de las camareras. — Un poco de té verde para mí y para la dama, si es tan amable. —

— Enseguida señor. — Contestó la mujer, acercándose a la mesa, rellenando ambas tazas con té.

— Anda, bebe un poco — Viendo como la rubia le hacía caso, bebiendo el también de su taza. — ¿mejor? —

— Sí, así es — Le sonrió

— Bueno, entonces comienza. Soy todo oídos. —

— E-esto… Yo… — Dejando escapar un profundo suspiro. — Ayer yo estaba en mi alcoba, vistiéndome con mi nuevo pijama… ¡Oh, debes verlo, es hermoso! ¡Es un entero rosa y blanco con un gorro y pantuflas de conejo! —

— Gabrielle, no te desvíes. —

— ¡L-Lo siento! — Se apresuró a disculparse, juntando sus manos delante de ella. — Luego de eso — Siguió. — hice lo que hago todas las noches… — Suspiró. — Darle un vistazo al mundo humano... y curiosamente mi vista se detuvo por más de veinte minutos en tu nombre. — Viendo al rubio a los ojos, esperando algún signo de desaprobación en su mirada, sonriendo internamente cuando no encontró ninguno. —… Yo… Lo hago todas las noches antes de dormir, aunque nunca encuentre nada, lo de observar tú nombre. Pero ayer sí encontré algo, tu nombre comenzó a titilar. —

— ¿Titilar? —

— Así es, a titilar. Ya sabes, cuando una luz se prende y se apaga ¿Qué no se dice así? —

— Si Gabrielle, entiendo. Sigue por favor. —

— Cuando vi que tu nombre titilaba comencé a dar saltos de emoción y a llorar de alegría. — Confesó, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. — Porque si tu nombre titilaba eso significaba que estabas pensando en mí. Entonces decidí darle un vistazo a la información y que crees, ¡te hallé aquí! ¡Los datos de tu ubicación aparecían allí! Y a raíz de eso comencé a pensar ¿Por qué el nombre de Naruto-kun titilaría y su ubicación aparecería de la nada en el sistema? Y la respuesta llegó a mí como un rayo, ¡Me estabas llamando! ¡Incluso pude escuchar tus llamados en mi mente! ¡Y como tu ángel guardián decidí aparecerme aquí para protegerte! —Abalanzándose nuevamente sobre la mesa.

— No, no, no. Espera — Esquivando el agarre de la rubia.

— ¿No hay abrazo para mí? — Preguntó, con los ojos vidriosos.

— No hay más abrazos hasta que me aclares algunas dudas. —

— Todo sea por un abrazo de Naruto-kun — Sonrió alegre.

— Ya… Primero: Dijiste que me espías todas las noches antes de dormir ¿No es así? —

— No es que sean todas las noches… — Murmuró jugando con sus dedos. — A veces también lo hago de día…—

— Si dices que me espías. — Ignorando lo último que dijo. — ¿Cómo lo haces? —

— … —

— Gabrielle… —

— … —

— La palabra clave fue "sistema" ¿Acaso mi nombre figura en el sistema? —

— Tal vez… —

— Pero no soy seguidor de la iglesia. Ni siquiera estoy bautizado. —

— …Puede que alguien te haya puesto en el sistema… Por accidente… —

— ¿Tú lo hiciste? —

— …Bueno — Sin haber dejado de jugar con sus dedos ni un segundo. — Creí que si lo hacía podría saber siempre dónde estás… —

— Asumo que creíste mal ¿No? —

—…Así es, está tu nombre, pero casi nunca los datos de tu ubicación… —

— ¿Hace cuánto está mi nombre en el sistema? —

— Yo… Hace setenta años, tal vez un poco más… —

— Debería sentirme ofendido. —

— ¿Lo estás? —

— No, pero debería — Sonrió levemente. — Después de todo, espiarme a altas horas de la noche desde miles de kilómetros de distancia es un tanto invasivo. —

— ¡No te espíe! Bueno, no completamente… — Apenada.

— Sé cómo funciona el sistema Gabrielle, se que sabías que no te estaba rezando. —

— L-lo siento. —

— Pero sí, ayer te nombré varias veces en voz alta, y pensé en ti, a lo mejor eso pudo haberse prestado a confusión. —

— Era la primera vez que sabía tu locación desde hace años Naruto-kun… —

— Gabrielle — suspiró. — Sabes que desde que te conozco siempre fui sincero contigo —

— ¡Así es, es una de las cosas que más adoro de ti Naruto-kun! —

— Primero que nada, para de tanto honorífico, por favor. —

— Oh, cierto que no te agradan… ¿Cómo debería de llamarte entonces? —

— No lo sé, ¿tal vez por mi nombre? —

— E-es que — Balbuceó. — e-eso sería algo un poco mucho íntimo — Murmuró, todavía más nerviosa que antes. — N-no creo que esté lista para dar ese paso Naruto-kun…—

— ¿Sabes qué? Llámame como quieras, no importa — Se rindió — Como te dije antes, siempre fui sincero contigo, y esta no será la excepción. — Habló. — No me molesta que me hayas puesto en el sistema para intentar rastrearme sin mi permiso, ni que siempre estés pendiente de ello. Lo que me molesta es que hayas venido sin avisar —

— Ni bien me enteré que estabas aquí busqué la forma de venir cuanto antes, pero seguramente tendría que haber tenido que esperar al menos una semana — Habló la rubia — Pero las cosas milagrosamente se dieron a mi favor —

— ¿A qué te refieres? —

— Michael me asignó un trabajo a primera hora de hoy, un trabajo inmediato. Y bueno — Intentando esconder la vergüenza en su tono de voz. — D-digamos que decidí pasar a visitarte primero ¡No le digas a Michael, se molestará! —

— No le diré, tranquila. Este será nuestro pequeño secreto — Bromeó.

— S-sí, no hay nada malo con que tengamos un secreto entre nosotros — Murmuró, intentando ocultar un sonrojo que pasó desapercibido por su compañía.

— A lo que quiero llegar es… No investigaste este territorio antes de venir ¿O me equivoco? —

— No tuve tiempo, al instante que mi hermano me dio la tarea de venir al mundo terrenal me vestí y vine hasta aquí —

— Gabrielle, seré directo. Este territorio es territorio de demonios. —

— Oh…Entiendo… E-espera ¿¡Qué!? —

— Lo que escuchaste angelito —

— P-pero — Nuevamente sonrojada — ¡Se supone que esto es territorio sintoísta! —

— Japón en general lo es, pero esta específica ciudad no. Esto es territorio de demonios Gabrielle. —

— Cielos, no me percaté de ese detalle… Aunque no debería de ser ningún problema, estoy en mi forma humana después de todo —

— Si, en eso tienes razón… Un momento… — Frunciendo el ceño, desviando la cabeza a un lado. observando la parte baja de la rubia.

— ¿Qué intentas ver Naruto-kun? —

— ¿Qué haces de pantalones negros? Recién me he percatado… —

— B-bueno… — Desviando la mirada nuevamente.

— Nunca te he visto con una prenda de vestir negra, esto es extraño, creí que tenían prohibido utilizarlo. No sabía que te gustara el color negro. —

— ¡N-no es que me guste! — Se apresuró a responder, nuevamente nerviosa, con cierta ansiedad en la forma de expresarse. — ¡E-es que hace poco me compré estas botas y quería usarlas mucho! Pero no tenía nada que combinara con ellas y-y hace poco también me había comprado estos pantalones negros ¡Por error, sí, por error! — Agregó completamente nerviosa. — ¡Y como no tenía nada que combinara con ellas decidí ponerme este pantalón negro ya que así combinarían bien porque ya sabes que el negro y el bordó son dos colores que combinan y-y-y POR FAVOR NO LE DIGAS A MI HERMANO QUE ME VESTÍ CON PANTALONES NEGROS PORQUE SE MOLESTARÁ CONMIGO! — Respirando pesadamente

— Ya… Gabrielle, respira… — Sorprendido ante la cantidad de palabras que la rubia esbozó. — Cálmate un poco angelito, no le diré nada a Michael. —

— ¡G-gracias Naruto-kun! —Intentando relajar su respiración. — ¡T-tú sí que eres una persona de oro para mí! ¿Me das un abrazo? —

— Sólo uno, todavía estoy algo molesto porque te apareciste de la nada en territorio de demonios — Siendo ignorado completamente por la rubia, atrapado en su poderosamente adorable y fuerte agarre.

— Ya dije que lo siento, ¡oh! ¡Si que extrañaba tus abrazos! —

— Bueno… — Zafándose del agarre — Dijiste que tu hermano te asignó una tarea en la tierra ¿Puedo saber cuál es? —

— Claro que sí — Asintió, siempre sonriente — Mi hermano me encomendó que vaya a vigilar a nuestros fieles seguidores de la Iglesia Católica por unas semanas. Ocurrió un hecho particular, hoy mismo dieron la noticia de nuevas autoridades asumiendo distintos cargos —

— ¿De veras? Vaya… espera aquí un segundo. — Levantándose del asiento.

— ¿A dónde vas? —

— A buscar algo para comer. Tengo hambre, y por alguna razón creo que lo que me vas a contar me puede llegar a interesar mucho —

— Oh… Ya veo ¡Quiero dulces! —

— Veré que puedo hacer — Le sonrió

Observando el lugar a la par que caminaba. Definitivamente era uno de los cafés que más le gustaban de la ciudad. Era sencillo, hogareño, con empleados amables y una clientela no tan grande.

Seguramente muchas personas pensarían que no era el lugar indicado para que la serafín más poderosa del cielo tomara un desayuno, y probablemente estarían en lo correcto. Pero el la conocía bien, y sabía que lugares así eran los lugares perfectos para Gabrielle.

— Señorita, ¿Tiene algo de postres occidentales? — Le preguntó a la mujer tras del mostrador.

— Claro que sí — Sonriente — Tenemos varios tipos de pasteles, muffins y donas ¿Qué le apetece? —

— Deme media docena de Muffins, tres de vainilla simples y otros tres rellenos con chocolate. —

— De hecho — Habló una voz detrás de él. — Que sea una docena, y por favor súmele dos rebanadas de Kasutera y dos wagashis. —

Volteando a ver a la persona que había hablado, claramente molesto al escucharla.

— ¿Qué? Me gustan los postres de aquí, y tengo mucha hambre — Notando el semblante gélido en el rubio — T-tranquilizate, yo invito —

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Rias? —

— Estaba dando un paseo, te vi aquí y decidí pasar a saludar —

— ¿Me estás siguiendo? —

— ¡¿Q-ué?! ¡N-no! ¿Qué acaso una joven muchacha como yo no puede simplemente encontrarse a un viejo amigo de casualidad? —

— ¿Qué hora es? —

— ¿Hm? — Fijándose en su reloj de mano. — Las diez treinta —

— Deberías de estar en la escuela, no dando un paseo. —

— Oh ¿Acaso me regañarás como si fuese una niñita? Además ¿No se supone que tu deberías de estar en el trabajo? —

— ¿Qué demonios dices? —

— En los datos de Gásper figura que su tutor es empleado de una importante empresa en este país —

— Así que revisaste el expediente de Gásper. — Afirmó

— ¡! —

— Aunque me pregunto para qué lo habrás hecho, o porqué vendrías aquí y me lo dirías tan abiertamente. —

— Y-yo… — Balbuceó, con las mejillas tan rojas como su cabello.

— ¿Hablaste de más, Gremory? — Sonriendo burlonamente.

—…No te burles de mi — Susurró

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Preguntó por segunda vez.

— …Investigaba. —

— ¿Sobre? —

— Sobre esa extraña energía sacra que se sintió hace rato por este lugar —

— Con que la sentiste. —

— Me heló hasta el alma… — Confesó en un susurro. — ¿Tu también la sentiste? —

— Así es —

— ¿Entonces también la estabas investigando? —

— Bueno, sí — Asintió el, no muy convencido de sus propias palabras. — Podría decirse que sí —

— No pude desayunar hoy, pero afortunadamente te encontré aquí… Podríamos desayunar juntos ahora —

— Lo siento, estoy ocupado —

— Oh, ya veo… — Con cierta desilusión en sus palabras. — ¿Ocupado con qué? —

— Es difícil de ex- —

— ¿Naruto-kun? — Preguntó una voz femenina tras ellos. — ¿Está todo bien? Desde mi lugar parecía que estaban discutiendo… —

— ¡G-Gabrielle! —

— ¿Quién eres tú? —

— ¡Mi nombre es Gabrielle, y soy l-! —

— ¡Es una maga! — Interrumpió el rubio. — Es una vieja amiga del Golden Dawn, sólo estábamos recordando viejos tiempos —

— Hmm, con que una vieja amiga… — Siseó la bella heredera Gremory, viendo de arriba a abajo a la rubia frente a ella, con cierto desprecio en su mirada.

— ¡Así es, un placer! ¿Cómo te llamas? —

— ¡Mi nombre es Rias, Rias Gremory! — Alterando su semblante por completo. Sonriendo ampliamente — ¡También soy una vieja amiga de Naruto! —

— Conocida… — Murmuró el rubio a su lado. — ¡Ouch! — Recibiendo un codazo debajo de sus costillas.

— ¡Es un placer conocerte! — Sonrió la pelirroja ignorando por completo al rubio, extendiendo su mano.

— E-esto— Se precipitó el rubio al ver las intenciones de la pelirroja. — Gabrielle, c-creo que deberías volver a sentarte, yo iré después. —

— ¿Sólo tú? — Preguntó extrañada. — ¿Rias-chan no se quedará con nosotros? —

— De hecho s- —

— ¡No! — Exclamó el rubio, interrumpiéndola. — ¡No puede! —

— ¿No puede? —

— ¿No puedo? —

— ¡No, no puedes! ¡T-tienes que hacer eso ¿Recuerdas?! —

— ¿Qué es lo que tienes que hacer, Rias-chan? —

— ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer, Naruto? —

— ¡Eso que me dijiste hace unos segundos ¿Lo recuerdas?! —

— ¡Claro! — Le siguió el juego. —Ya entiendo a qué te refieres Naruto, pero afortunadamente para nosotros eso puede esperar, no te preocupes. —

— ¡P-pero! —

— ¿Lo dices en serio Rias-chan? —

— Así es Gabrielle-san, podría quedarme y desayunar con ustedes, después de todo eso es lo que iba a hacer antes —

— ¡Sí! — Gritó de alegría. — ¡Qué felicidad! — Zafándose del leve agarre del rubio, avanzando hacia la pelirroja.

— ¡Gabrielle! ¡Espera, no! — Exclamó el rubio con terror, completamente en vano.

Viendo anonadado y en cámara lenta como la dulce rubia atrapaba a la pelirroja en un gran abrazo, como si se tratara de un oso de peluche.

Una serafín abrazando a una demonio.

— ¡! —

* * *

Aterrada, completamente aterrada. Detenida por el terror, inmóvil a causa del miedo.

Escalofríos recorriendo todo su cuerpo.

Sintiendo como sus pies se despegaban del suelo, aferrada al abrazo con esa mujer.

Tan cerca del poder sacro, tan peligrosamente cerca.

Lo sentía, la aterraba, la asustaba.

Podía morir.

Un simple soplido. Ni siquiera, un poco más de fuerza en ese supuesto amistoso abrazo y moriría, lo sentía, sabía que pasaría.

¿Acaso ese era el final? ¿Morir allí? ¿Sin siquiera saber qué era lo que en verdad había pasado, qué la había matado?

La fuerza a su alrededor disminuyó, el agarre que la sostenía se volvió más débil.

Lentamente comenzó a recobrar el sentido de la ubicación.

Una voz lejana cada vez se hacía más y más fuerte y clara.

— ¡Gabrielle! — Exclamó el rubio enojado. — ¡Suéltala! — Interponiéndose en el camino.

Liberando finalmente a la Gremory de aquel abrazo.

— ¡Naruto-kun! ¡Es grosero que interrumpas nuestro amistoso abrazo! —

Sin escucharla, viendo pasmado a la pelirroja temblar en el lugar.

Con su mirada fija en la nada misma, sus ojos abiertos como platos, sudando frío.

— ¿Rias-chan? — La llamó la serafín, algo concernida — ¿Te encuentras bien? —

— Gabrielle… — Habló el Uzumaki con hielo en su voz. — Ve a sentarte a nuestra mesa. Por favor, hazme caso. —

— Pero… —

— Por favor Gabrielle, deja que tenga unas palabras con Rias. —

— ¡Como tu digas Naruto-kun! — Abrazándolo levemente con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Dejándolos solos.

— Rias… — Murmuró su nombre, con sus manos sobre sus hombros.

Sin obtener respuesta alguna.

— Rias — Probó de nuevo, inclinándose, quedando a la misma altura que la pelirroja, observándola fijamente a los ojos.

Nuevamente, sin ninguna respuesta por parte de ella.

— ¡Rias! — Exclamó.

— ¡! — Saliendo del trance, observando al rubio frente a ella. — … — Intentó hablar, pero las palabras simplemente no salían de su boca.

Quería gritar, gritar como nunca había gritado.

Quería llorar.

— Ven conmigo un segundo. — Llevándola consigo hasta el fondo del lugar, aislado de la gente.

Dejándose maniobrar por el rubio, metida nuevamente en un trance.

Todavía temblando.

— Rias — Volvió a llamarla, a la vez que chasqueaba sus dedos una y otra vez, intentando recuperarla. — Rias — Aplaudió dos veces. — Vuelve a mí, por favor. No es el mejor de los lugares para que te descompenses. — Zamarreándola.

— Y-yo… — Susurró, pestañando una vez — P-pude morir… —

— ¡N-no, te equivocas! —

— T-tanto poder sacro… C-creí que me desintegraría, que desaparecería… —

— ¡Lo siento, no debí dejar que eso pasara! —

— N-no puedo moverme… —

— Intenta tranquilizarte, nada malo te sucedió. —

Sintió caricias a lo largo de su extenso cabello, caricias cálidas. Pronto, luego de unos minutos consiguió poder dejar de temblar.

Su tensa figura, sus tensos músculos consiguieron relajarse, pudo sentir nuevamente como el aire salía de sus pulmones, estaba viva.

Había vuelto a recobrar el sentido, pudo interpretar qué era lo que había pasado.

Había recibido el abrazo de un ángel, y sabía que no el de uno cualquiera, todo lo contrario.

— ¡E-estuve a punto de morir! ¡M-me mentiste! — Fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente decir, escupir.

Acercándose un poco más al rubio intentó golpearlo en el pecho, molesta, pero era como si sus músculos hubiesen perdido toda su fuerza.

— ¡No es como si te ibas a morir! —

— ¡Acabo de ser abrazada por un ángel! ¡U-un ángel con un poder equivalente al de mi hermano! ¡¿Quién rayos es ella?! ¡¿Qué hace aquí?! ¡¿Por qué me mentiste?! ¿¡Acaso querías que me matara?! —

— ¡No digas eso, ella no te iba a asesinar! —

— ¡¿Incluso te tomas la desfachatez de defenderla?! ¡Esto es el colmo! —

— ¡L-lo siento, de verdad! ¡Perdóname Rias! —

— ¡Una maga, dijiste que era una maga! —

— ¡N-no creí que Gabrielle se atrevería a abrazarte! —

— ¡¿Dijiste Gabrielle?! — Preguntó, envuelta en ira.

Ahora comprendía todo, había estado en pleno contacto físico con el ángel más fuerte del cielo

— ¡¿La serafín Gabrielle?! ¡¿Qué rayos hace la serafín Gabrielle en mi territorio?! —

— ¡E-es que Gabrielle no sabía que este era tu territorio! —

— ¿¡La dejaste entrar?! ¡Esto es increíble! —

— N-no es que la haya dejado entrar… —

— ¡La serafín Gabrielle está en mi territorio! ¡Esto es inaudito, tengo, no! ¡Debo llamar a mi hermano! —

— ¡NO! — Gritó — ¡No no no! ¡Definitivamente no! —

— ¡¿Te opones?! ¡La serafín Gabrielle irrumpió en mi territorio e intentó asesinarme, es una ofensa! —

— ¡Rias por lo que más quieras no llames a tu hermano! —

— ¡¿Qué, para así tú puedes seguir con tu cita con esa mugrosa serafín?! —

— ¡No es una cita! ¡Estoy trabajando! —

— ¡Pues tu trabajo casi me asesina! ¡Estoy harta, llamaré a mi hermano! —

— ¡NO! ¡Rias, tranquilízate un momento, por favor! — Le pidió, sosteniéndola de ambos brazos. — Te lo ruego, te lo imploro ¡Deja que yo me encargue, estoy trabajando, de veras! —

— ¡Bien! — Exclamó, buscando la manera de serenarse. Respirando profundamente una, dos, tres veces antes de hablar nuevamente. — Te lo preguntaré una sola vez… ¿Qué es lo que hace la serafín más poderosa del cielo, Gabrielle, en MI territorio? —

— Solo vino a verme a mí, no te lo tomes como una declaración de guerra, juro por mi vida que ella no sabía que este era territorio de demonios, ¡De veras! —

— ¡O sea que admites que esto es una cita…! —

— ¡Que no es una cita maldita sea! ¡Antes de que interrumpieras Gabrielle iba a revelarme información importante que podría estar ligada a lo que sucede aquí! —

— ¡Eso no justifica que haya querido asesinarme! —

— ¡No lo hizo apropósito! Gabrielle es así, le gusta abrazar a las personas… —

— ¡Pues su pequeño abrazo casi me mata! ¡No sólo metes a la serafín Gabrielle en mi territorio, sino que también la justificas! —

— ¡Que no la justifico, Rias por favor entiende que esto es importante! No se trata de un juego de niños, si Gabrielle está aquí es para discutir sobre algo importante —

— ¡Pues deberías como mínimo haberme consultado sobre si ella podría aparecerse aquí! —

— ¡Entiende que yo no tenía ni idea que ella vendría, se apareció por su propia cuenta sin avisarme! —

— Es una brecha a la seguridad de mi territorio, una ENORME brecha. Debo decírselo a mi hermano, ¡Esto es algo gravísimo! —

— ¡No Rias, no! ¡Deja que yo me encargue de esto, no le digas a tu hermano, te lo ruego! ¡Por favor! ¡Juro que Gabrielle no hará nada incorrecto más allá de este gran accidente! —

Escuchó rogar nuevamente al rubio. Sus ganas de asesinarlo aumentaban cada vez más y más.

No solo había metido a la serafín más fuerte del cielo a su territorio sin su permiso, no solo le había mentido sobre su identidad y había dejado que casi la asesinara en ese mortal abrazo. ¡Sino que también tenía las agallas, no, el descaro de justificarla y rogarle para que no llamara a su hermano!

Y eso no era lo peor, no señor. Lo peor es que hasta ella sabía que accedería a su petición. Aunque la llamaran loca sabía que no llamaría a su hermano, por más molesta y aterrada que esté.

Porque pese a que él no la quisiera cerca y la tratara mal, ella confiaba en él.

— Visto a que estás completamente en contra a que llame a mi hermano para que se entere de todo esto. — Como si nada hubiese pasado decidió comportarse como lo que era, la heredera Gremory y guardiana del pueblo de Kuoh. — Lo dejaré pasar — Cedió, hablando con determinación y ácido en sus palabras — con una sola condición: Deberás mantenerme al tanto de absolutamente todo lo que hayan hablado y vayan a hablar con la serafín Gabrielle ¿Entendido? —

— ¡Sí, sí, sí! ¡Lo que tu digas Rias, sólo no llames a tu hermano! —

— Con que lo que yo diga… Bien, tendré en cuenta eso. — Intentando suprimir una sonrisa

¿Cómo podía pensar siquiera en sonreír, después de haber estado tan cerca de la muerte minutos atrás?

— Cuando sea la hora de salida de Gásper ve al viejo edificio escolar, así me cuentas todo lo que hayan hablado con esa serafín ¿Entendido? —

— ¡Sí! —

.

* * *

.

— ¡Dios bendiga a los humanos! — Exclamó la rubia con un brillo en sus ojos de felicidad puro — ¡Rebozo de felicidad y alegría! — Devorando uno de los postres frente a ella de un bocado — ¡Solo mi padre sabe cuánto había extrañado comer este agraciado bocadillo llamado "Muffin"! — Llevándose otro a la boca, comiéndolo por completo de un bocado — ¡Mmm, relleno de chocolate, exquisito! —

Callado la observaba comer, con un semblante tan frío como la nieve misma. Enfadado, completamente enfadado por toda la situación que le tocaba vivir. Mientras observaba a la rubia frente a él no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras que Rias había dicho antes de irse del lugar extremadamente molesta, pero su mente repasaba una y otra vez la particular acusación que la heredera Gremory había hecho.

Hacía muchísimos años que conocía a Gabrielle, muchísimos de verdad. Creía saber no todo, pero sí la mayoría de ella, su forma de actuar, de pensar (o de no), sus extraños comentarios, y la lista seguía y seguía.

Gabrielle, la serafín Gabrielle que el conocía era un ser por demás bondadoso, hasta podía considerarse como el ser más bueno del universo, fuera del campo de batalla ella no podría matar a una mosca ni aunque se lo propusiera, así de buena era ella.

Por eso sabía que Gabrielle, por tanto que la pelirroja haya insistido en ello, jamás habría abrazado a la demonio con intenciones de asesinarla… ¿No?

— Es una lástima que Rias-chan haya tenido que dejarnos tan pronto — Exclamó, ganando la atención del rubio sin siquiera notarlo. — Hubiese sido lindo compartir un desayuno con ella, parecía una buena chica… —

A lo mejor fueron las palabras que dijo, o la manera y el tono en el cuál se expresó. No sabía muy bien qué, pero algo de lo que la rubia había dicho causó que su mal humor resurgiera.

No lo demostró con palabras, tan sólo se dignó a gruñir.

— ¿Hm? — Lo observó la rubia curiosa, con una rebanada del postre japonés que Rias había pedido colgando de su boca — ¿Dijiste algo Naruto-kun? — Habló, con la comida en su boca.

— Gabrielle… Estoy molesto contigo. —

— ¿E-estás m-molesto conmigo? — Palideció, con tristeza comenzando a cubrir su semblante

— No, no sólo molesto ¡Estoy muy molesto contigo! ¡Me has decepcionado! —

— ¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Qué te he hecho Naruto-kun!? —

— ¡No es qué me has hecho, es qué has hecho! —

— ¿¡Pues qué he hecho!? ¡Lo que sea que haya hecho perdóname Naruto-kun! — Con sus ojos llorosos y su voz quebrada — ¡Jamás haría algo para molestarte! —

— ¡Ni creas que tu mirada de ángel te salvará esta vez! —

Francamente, la determinación que tenía para no verse afligido por la tristeza que la arcángel demostraba era admirable.

— ¿De qué mirada hablas? — Preguntó, inclinándose hacia él. Mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos vidriosos y su labio vibrante, mordiéndoselo, como si intentara no llorar.

O tal vez no tan admirable…

— Ugh… — Suspiró, intentando calmarse. — Gabrielle, sé muy bien que no eres ninguna tonta… —

— ¡Gracias! — Lo interrumpió, Tomándose el comentario como un cumplido.

— Tú sabías que Rias era una demonio, no juegues conmigo. ¿Acaso intentaste matarla? —

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! — Gritó, horrorizada. — ¡Jamás! ¡Jamás haría algo como eso! ¡¿Por qué piensas eso de mí Naruto-kun?! — Llevándose las manos a su pecho, dolida.

— ¡¿Por qué la abrazaste así?! ¡De todos los ángeles del cielo tu eres la más poderosa Gabrielle! ¡Tan solo una simple caricia tuya podría asesinar a un demonio! —

— ¡Pero no funciona así Naruto-kun, estoy en mi forma humana! ¡Jamás le podría haber hecho daño con un simple abrazo! ¡Solo la abracé Naruto-kun! ¡¿Por qué me gritas por tan solo abrazar a alguien?! — Mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

— ¡Tu forma humana sirve para que tus poderes no afecten a humanos, a los demonios sí les afecta! —

— ¡Pero en una medida muchísimo menor! —

— Aun así, Gabrielle, viste como la dejaste luego de tu abrazo… Odio tener que reprenderte Gabrielle, pero tienes que controlarte. Podrías haber iniciado un conflicto muy grande si algo hubiese sucedido. —

— ¡Perdóname Naruto-kun, no lo volveré a hacer, lo juro! — Lloriqueó, inclinándose sobre la mesa, tomando las manos del rubio frente a ella, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, expectante.

— Tranquila Gabrielle, ya no estoy molesto — Le sonrió, acariciando amigablemente la cabeza de la rubia, quien largó un suspiro similar a un ronroneo — No hay nada que perdonar Gabrielle, no es como si lo hubieses hecho a propósito —

Fue tan sólo una milésima de segundo el lapso en el que la ceja de la arcángel se movió y su gran sonrisa se distorsionó un poco, pero debido a la cercanía de su rostro con el de él logró captarla… Para la muy mala suerte de su acompañante.

— Gabrielle… No lo hiciste a propósito… ¿O sí? —

— … — Llamó al silencio, desviando su mirada del rubio, retrocediendo poco a poco.

— Gabrielle, responde… —

— Hmm… —

— ¡Gabrielle, lo hiciste a propósito! —

— ¡Sólo quise asustarla! ¡Lo siento, no creí que le causaría tanto miedo! — Confesó, con remordimiento en su voz — No es justo, sabes que no puedo mentirte —

— ¿¡Por qué harías algo como eso!? —

— ¡Te estaba gritando! — Se defendió — ¡No me gusto que te haya gritado, aunque hayan hablado cosas privadas, no me agradó que haga eso! —

— Pero Gabrielle, eso no es excusa, lo que hiciste no estuvo bien, es tan sólo una niña… —

— No está bien que te haya gritado… —

— Gabrielle, no era necesario que hagas eso—

— ¡Soy tu ángel guardián Naruto-kun, te tendré entre algodones si es necesario! —

— Gracias… Sólo… no lo hagas otra vez, jamás, por favor —

— N-no, ya dije que lo sentía… —

— Entiendo, todo aclarado entonces… — Bebiendo un sorbo de su bebida. — Dejando este… Incidente de lado, creo que es momento de que me cuentes de qué va tu próxima visita al vaticano. —

— Cierto, ya casi me había olvidado de eso, gracias por recordármelo Naruto-kun —

— Dijiste que debías de vigilar a los católicos, y que asumieron nuevas autoridades ¿Podrías desarrollar? —

— Sí, será un placer — Sonrió, con un tono de voz completamente distinto al que había estado utilizando, con un semblante serio, más intimidante y hasta respetable si cabía la palabra — Hoy mismo, a primera hora del día se nos notificó que tres importantes cargos de El Vaticano habían cambiado. La división de noticias y medios de información del vaticano dio a conocer un comunicado notificando dichos cambios exactamente diecisiete minutos luego de avisarnos a nosotros. —

— Veo que la exactitud del tiempo refleja cierta inseguridad —

— Jamás cambios como esos se notifican tan rápido, Naruto-kun, prácticamente nos avisaron al mismo tiempo a nosotros, el cielo, y al resto del mundo cambios de personal, y los cargos que cambiaron no eran meros cargos secundarios, lo contrario. —

— ¿Qué posiciones cambiaron? —

— El jefe de protocolo la secretaria de Estado, el presidente de la comisión Pontificia y el jefe de la dirección de contabilidad. Lo que llamó la atención de mi hermano, es que estos tres cargos habían sido renovados hace relativamente poco. —

— ¿Qué tan poco? —

— El que más años de trayectoria en el puesto tenía de los tres era Giuseppe, el jefe de la dirección de contabilidad ¡Y sólo había asumido hace ocho años! —

— ¿Algún anuncio de retiro, alguna información? —

— ¡No, nada, de ninguno de los tres! Sabes cómo son nuestras costumbres, los cargos suelen renovarse cuando el antecesor fallece, muy pocos se retiran… Además, ellos tres eran muy jóvenes. —

— Eso si que es extraño Gabrielle… —

— Naruto-kun, sé que dije que estaba aquí porque te extrañaba, y eso es completamente cierto, pero también estoy aquí porque me gustaría saber qué es lo piensas de este asunto… —

— ¿Te interesa mi opinión? —

— ¿Por qué no me interesaría? — Preguntó, algo ofendida — Eres un humano fuerte y respetado, con muchísima experiencia de vida, eres muy inteligente y objetivo como mi hermano, además de que nos has ayudado varias veces con temas como este… —

— Es bueno saber que me tienes en tan alta estima —

— Siempre lo haré —

— A decir verdad… Ugh — Suspiró — No sé cómo decirlo… Esto es muy extraño Gabrielle, demasiado. Lo que quiero decir es que no creo que sea algo común, un simple cambio de mandos irrelevante y sin trasfondo. — Notando como la rubia fruncía el ceño, triste. — Pero esa es mi simple opinión de espectador, basada en información que tu me acabas de dar y en mi propio juicio, podría estar equivocado. Aunque se cómo se manejan algunas cuestiones en la iglesia católica… —

— ¿A qué te refieres? —

— Dijiste que habían cambiado al jefe de la secretaria del Estado y jefe de la dirección de contabilidad… Esos dos cargos específicamente no son elegidos por el Papa, al menos no de manera exclusiva. —

— Son elegidos por el grupo de los nueve… Pero el presidente de la comisión Pontificia si es elegido por El Papa…—

— Es algo bastante complejo de analizar… ¿Qué opinas del Papa actual? ¿Sabes cómo era su relación con ellos? —

— Tengo una fe ciega en Francesco — Dijo con una leve sonrisa en su rostro. — Es de los mejores pontífices que la iglesia ha tenido y ha hecho muchísimas cosas desde que se decidió entregarle el mando. Sé que está lejos de ser perfecto, pero su doctrina de cambios y reformas es lo que nuestra iglesia necesitaba, sobre todo en estos tiempos… — Explicó — Sé que su visión difería bastante con la del jefe de la dirección de contabilidad y con la del presidente de la comisión… —

— Eso explica mucho. El Papa es quien designa al presidente de la comisión, está en todo su derecho en haberlo relegado de su cargo, y el cambio del jefe de contables también podría llegarse a justificar… ¿Y del otro? ¿Qué sabes? —

— ¿Del Jefe de la secretaría de Estado? Fue uno de los que votó por Francesco cuando fue electo, sé que confiaba en él tanto como yo… Pero ya estaba mayor, a lo mejor pudo haber pedido el retiro… —

— Aunque no hay ningún rastro de ello en el comunicado que les dieron. —

— ¡Exacto, absolutamente nada! Es raro, ese comunicado era tan… ¿Cuál es la palabra que busco? —

— ¿Escueto? —

— Así es, demasiado. Sin explicaciones, sin nombres de los sucesores, absolutamente nada. Si esto hubiese sucedido en el pasado no nos hubiésemos preocupado, pero aprendimos de nuestros errores, iré hasta allí y pediré todas las explicaciones que sean necesarias. — Dijo, sonando extrañamente autoritaria.

— Me alegra que hayan cambiado — Le sonrió

— Fue todo gracias a ti, Naruto-kun — Le devolvió la sonrisa — Ahora que lo pienso… Tal vez no nos dieron explicaciones porque iban a hacerlo en nuestra próxima reunión —

— ¿Ahora hasta hacen reuniones? —

— Francesco la solicitó, se llevaría a cabo en tres días. El tema principal sería sobre nuestra próxima gran alianza ¡Oh, es verdad! ¡Olvidé decírtelo! — Golpeándose la cabeza — ¡Si que soy una tonta! ¡Hemos conseguido hablar con Amaterasu-sama! ¡El cielo volverá a ser aliado del Panteón Shinto! —

— ¡¿De verás?! ¡Eso es fantástico! —

— ¡Sabía que te alegraría escuchar eso! — Sonrió, irradiando felicidad — Fue un arduo trabajo contactar a Amaterasu-sama… Ella de por sí nunca se muestra, es una mujer extremadamente reservada… Y desde que — Haciendo una minúscula pausa, persignándose — Mi santo padre falleció, Amaterasu-sama cortó toda relación con el cielo, nuestra alianza había sido extremadamente fuerte, pero desde la muerte de mi padre prácticamente se rompió, y en el medio nuestras iglesias tuvieron incontables escaramuzas… Pero luego de muchísimo trabajo mi hermano consiguió acordar una nueva alianza ¡E incluso logramos que nuestras iglesias se alíen! ¡A fin de mes firmaran un tratado de paz entre ambas que sellará una alianza nunca antes vista entre la iglesia católica y la religión sintoísta! —

— Brielle, no sé qué decir, de verás… Es… Es maravilloso —

— Hacia tiempo que no me llamabas así… — Murmuró la arcángel, viendo al rubio con cariño en sus hermosos ojos, y un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

— Pero, no puedo evitar pensar en que dijiste la iglesia católica… ¿Sólo esa? ¿Qué hay de las demás? —

— Bueno, la iglesia protestante ya no responde por completo a nosotros, sabes cómo es nuestra relación con ellos, los amparamos, y ellos son extremadamente fieles, pero los dejamos hacer su obra en paz, a diferencia de nuestras otras iglesias, ellos jamás nos traicionaron ni dieron señales de ello, por eso respetamos sus decisiones... —

— ¿Decidieron no unirse al tratado de paz? —

— No, de momento no… No porque no quieran a los sintoístas… sino porque no confían en la iglesia católica…—

— ¿Después de semejante conflicto que hubo entre los ortodoxos y los católicos? No los culpo para nada. —

— Sí, es que en verdad se comprende a la perfección su desconfianza… Esa también es la razón por la cual los ortodoxos no formarán parte de esta alianza. —

— Oí que los tenían castigados. —

— Así es… Michael a excomulgado y castigado a todos sus jefes, recortó sus ingresos y su milicia… No solo a ellos, pero ya tienes conocimiento de todo lo que hicimos con los católicos. —

— Entiendo… Bueno, como sea, aún sigue siendo un buen comienzo hacia la paz —

— ¡Así es! —

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? Es sobre las iglesias ortodoxa y protestante… —

— Pregúntame lo que tú quieras Naruto-kun ¿Qué sucede? —

— ¿Sabes si son aliadas? ¿Cuál es la relación entre ellas? Se que sus doctrinas son extremadamente diferentes, pero de igual manera quiero saber… —

— A decir verdad, por lo que sé siempre se han ignorado… Si tienen siquiera algún tipo de relación lo desconozco por completo ¿Por qué preguntas eso? —

— Y sobre la iglesia ortodoxa en específico — La ignoró — ¿Quién controla sus academias y escuelas? —

— Los cardenales Naruto-kun, como siempre ha sido. —

— Eso lo sé… Pero ¿Qué cardenales? —

— Es una pregunta algo extraña Naruto-kun, es difícil de responder, hay muchísimas escuelas ortodoxas en todo el mundo… Se que las academias tienen nuevos cardenales que los nuevos jefes designaron… Pero no sé específicamente quienes son… Me has ignorado ¿Por qué quieres saber eso? —

— Es que… No quiero decírtelo… —

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿¡Por qué no!?—

— No quiero darte problemas Gabrielle… —

— ¿Problemas? ¿A qué te refieres? Por favor Naruto-kun, te lo pido en nombre del cielo… Si ocurre algo debemos saberlo… —

— Es algo que ocurre aquí, en territorio demoníaco, y hace varios meses aparentemente… Verás… —

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Marchando a paso lento no podía dejar de sentirse cierto deje de ansiedad en su ser.

Francamente, mientras caminaba dentro de aquel viejo edificio, podría haber admitido a cualquiera su incomodidad.

Se suponía que ese era el viejo edificio escolar de aquella academia. en pocas palabras, en algún momento había sido una escuela.

¿Pero cuánto tiempo había pasado? A juzgar por como se veía ese lugar, parecía que hace bastante.

Eso es lo que pensó desde el segundo que apareció frente la fachada de aquel edificio, con una higuera trepadora creciendo como loca por doquier, cubriendo hasta la puerta de entrada, con sus hojas algo gastadas por los rayos del sol.

El interior también se encontraba descuidado, era poco creíble el pensar que unos simples adolescentes utilizaban ese edificio como sede de un club escolar.

Para empezar, le resultaba extremadamente extraño que un edificio escolar tuviera un piso de madera, descuidado, con varias manchas de moho, grasa o lo que sea que fuere. El papel tapiz negro de las paredes también descuidado, sucio y hasta arrancado en algunas partes.

Le tomó ingresar en cuatro habitaciones diferentes para comenzar a barajar la posibilidad de que la joven demonio lo haya engañado por completo.

Y es que no había ni una sola persona allí. Parecía que ese edificio estaba completamente abandonado. Ni siquiera contaban con luces, y la poca luz del sol que ingresaba desde las ventanas rotas se estaba yendo.

No fue hasta que comenzó a subir las escaleras que por fin sintió la presencia de más personas en ese edificio. No muchas, tan sólo cuatro, pero eso era entendible. Después de todo era un club de demonios.

El primer piso parecía mucho más transitado tan sólo porque a diferencia de la planta baja, este no parecía que se derrumbaría de un segundo a otro.

Todo más pulcro, más cuidado, ya hasta los últimos escalones de la escalera que llevaban a ese piso se veían mucho más cuidados y estables que los demás, la madera claramente reemplazada por una más fina.

Una hermosa alfombra de lana blanca y marrón marcaba el camino del suelo de aquel pasillo, alumbrado con antorchas, como dándole un toque medieval al de por sí ya extraño edificio.

Sintió la ansiedad en su pecho al momento de pararse frente a la puerta de la única habitación con personas dentro.

Y es que por alguna razón no quería ingresar allí, prefería evitarlo a toda costa.

Una de las personas dentro era Rias, eso seguro, después de todo ella era a quien él debía ver, y de seguro no se encontraba de buen humor.

Eso sería de esperarse, honestamente no creía que ningún demonio que haya tenido la desdicha de recibir un fuerte abrazo de la serafín más fuerte del cielo se lo tomara de buena manera.

Las demás presencias eran demonios, pero todas presencias desconocidas, lo más probable sus súbditos, lacayos, siervos o como sea que la pelirroja los llamase.

Se preguntaba si su preciada ama les había contado del pequeño… incidente.

O si había decidido contarle a Sirzechs después de todo…

El solo pensar eso hacía que su ansiedad aumentara.

Unos segundos después de que haya tocado la puerta suavemente se escuchó un _"adelante"_ desde dentro, indicando que pasara.

Abrió la puerta e ingresó, pero no observó la habitación hasta no asegurarse que la puerta esté cerrada, ganando unos pocos segundos de tiempo antes de tener que interactuar con la gente dentro.

Observando su alrededor.

Una habitación sombría, de paredes blancas, muy opacas, con unos dibujos verdes en ellas. Unos cuadros extraños colgando de todas las paredes, con colores y dibujos que parecían ser expresionistas.

Muebles de madera maciza ubicados en toda la habitación, un aparador de ocho puertas pegado a una de las paredes.

Otros dos muebles ubicados en las esquinas de la pared izquierda, un escritorio antiguo ubicado justo en la otra punta de la habitación desde donde él se encontraba parado.

Y frente a él dos sillones grandes, también antiguos, de color verde opaco, y una mesa de café en el medio de estos.

Otro pequeño detalle eran los dos demonios parados justo delante de dicha mesa de café, alertas, viéndolo prácticamente con hielo en sus ojos.

Un niño y una niña, el niño podía considerarse un adolescente, de quince o dieciséis años quizá, de cabellos rubios finos y lacios, de estatura media, nada malo para destacar.

La niña a diferencia de él era bueno… Una niña, literalmente, lo era. De cabellos blancos. Lo que resaltaba de ella para él es que no pasaba el metro cuarenta, y dudaba que siquiera lo alcanzara… Pero vestía con el uniforme femenino de esa escuela, el mismo uniforme que Gásper había decidido usar... Era extraña.

— Buenas tardes… — Decidió hablar primero, intentando romper con la tensión que sabía que había en el lugar. — bueno, en realidad sería noches creo… —

— ¿Quién eres tú? — Preguntó el muchacho rubio, sin dejar su pose de guardia ni un segundo.

— Me llamo Naruto, un gusto… ¿Y ustedes son? —

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — La voz de la niña era tan inexpresiva como el semblante de su rostro.

— Me llamó Rias… — Les aclaró — No sé por qué, pero siento que no hemos arrancado de la manera correcta — Se atrevió a bromear

— Ara, chicos, sean más amables con nuestro invitado, por favor —

El hecho de que no haya notado a la persona que habló en ese momento ni bien ingresó lo hizo perder la calma por un segundo. Recuperándola centró su vista en la joven tras los otros dos demonios que se abría paso entre ellos, con cierta gracia en su andar y elegancia en su porte.

— Rias me avisó que tendríamos un invitado hoy. Con que tu eres el famoso Naruto… —

Curiosamente la joven que le dirigió la palabra era la más alta de los tres. Parada frente a él, lo observaba y analizaba con curiosidad en sus ojos.

La recordaba bien, ya la había visto una vez. Sabía quién era.

— Es un placer conocerte por fin Naruto-kun, Rias me ha hablado varias veces de ti. — Le sonrió la pelinegra.

Una sonrisa muy forzada, extremadamente forzada.

Pero convincente para poder engañar a muchísimas personas en la cotidianeidad de una vida adolescente.

— Mi nombre es Akeno Himejima, mucho gusto. — Volvió a sonreírle de la misma manera, presentándosele.

Akeno, la sobrina del presidente de Grigori Azazel, la hija del comandante en jefe de Grigori, Baraqiel…

Casi que lo había olvidado, el reporte que debía hacer sobre esta chica para Azazel…

Según recordaba odiaba a su padre, y a su linaje caído.

Le debía a Azazel el comunicarle si era feliz o no. Pero a juzgar por esa sonrisa falsa, algo ocultaba, algo no muy bonito.

Si se pudiera suspirar mentalmente de seguro lo hubiera hecho. Lo único que le faltaba en su vida, toparse con otro adolescente roto.

Y es que ciertamente él era un imán de personas rotas.

— El gusto es mío — Le sonrió. — Disculpa si soy muy directo, pero ¿Puedo saber dónde está Rias? —

— Verás… Mi rey actualmente está ocupada… Me temo que tendrás que esperarla unos minutos, espero que no sea mucha molestia… —

— Oh, así que sabes que yo sé que ustedes son demonios — Dijo, de una manera que causó una leve risa en la pelinegra — Supongo que volveré a pasarme en unos minutos, no quiero molestar —

— Tu presencia no es ninguna molestia, es más, mi dueña me regañara si le digo que te fuiste — Habló la pelinegra. — Insisto que la esperes aquí, no tardará. Si quieres puedo ofrecerte algo de beber. — Se giró — Toma asiento si gustas —

— Si insistes… — Fue lo único que le respondió.

Dirigiéndose hacia los sillones, sentándose al lado del rubio, haciendo todo lo posible en su poder para no hacer ningún alboroto.

La situación se había tornado todavía más incómoda, sentado al lado del muchacho, su mirada fija al frente, intentando no ver a nadie.

No entendía tampoco el por qué tanto problema por conocer unos simples adolescentes, pero la situación lo incomodaba.

— Me disculpo por la forma de tratarte hace unos momentos —

Escuchó al rubio hablar a su lado, dignándose a verlo.

— Mi nombre es Kiba Yuuto, es un placer conocerte, Naruto-san —

— Si… — Sonrió de manera no muy convincente — Lo mismo digo —

— Así que tu eres el viejo amigo que mi dueña ha mencionado… —

— No sé si amigo es la palabra adecuada, conocido sería más acertado creo yo —

— Aun así, tu eres la primera persona que nos visita que no sea de esta escuela o miembro de la familia de mi dueña… Eso es curioso. —

— Hmm, ya veo — Respondió de manera escueta, sin saber qué más decir.

— Ella es Koneko Toujou — Habló nuevamente el rubio, señalando a la pequeña frente a ellos.

— Un placer — Le sonrió.

Sintiéndose aun más fuera de lugar cuando la niña simplemente lo observó de pies a cabeza, sin responderle.

— Ella es algo… Reservada a la hora de entablar conversaciones. —

— Si no me lo aclarabas no me iba a dar cuenta… —

— Aquí está tu bebida. Espero que el té verde sea de tu agrado… Naruto-san — Respondió al final la pelinegra, claramente sin estar muy segura de cómo dirigirse hacia él.

Recibiendo la taza de té verde le agradeció amablemente. El tan sólo ver el té le recordaba a su encuentro con Gabrielle horas atrás…

A lo mejor estaba desarrollando una especie de trauma. Trauma hacia el té verde.

Algo extremadamente estúpido diría él si se lo preguntaban.

Aunque sorpresivamente el gusto de la bebida disipó sus pensamientos.

— Este té es… No está nada mal —

— Ara, me alegro que sea de tu agrado. —

— Gracias por el té — Recordó agradecer, bebiendo un poco más.

— No hay de qué — Respondió la chica tras él.

Podría haber apostado todo su dinero que lo dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

El ruido de una cortina llamó su atención, volteando su cabeza pudo ver a la famosa pelirroja que había sobrevivido un abrazo de Gabrielle horas atrás, parada al lado de una especie de biombo, bastante grande y colocado de manera que, junto a la pared de aquel cuarto, servía como una especie de "habitación" dentro de otra habitación, como si estuviera ocultando algo dentro.

Justamente, así como no había notado ni bien ingresó al lugar el biombo, recién se había percatado del vapor saliendo de aquel espacio.

— Veo que ya te llevas bien con mis siervos, Naruto — Habló la pelirroja desde su lugar.

— Si, eso parece — Le sonrió a medias, tomándose el tiempo de observarla.

Vestida de la misma manera que había estado al momento de encontrarlo en aquel café, con el uniforme de su escuela.

Su piel algo húmeda, su cabello mojado…

— Qué cara… — Señaló tras ella — ¿Tienes una ducha ahí dentro? —

— Así es —

— Pero… ¿Por qué? —

— ¿Qué tiene de malo? Me gusta ducharme —

— Eso lo entiendo, pero… ¿Por qué tienes una ducha detrás de un biombo en medio de una habitación? —

— ¿Eh? —

— Si de verdad te gusta ducharte pues construye un baño, no es muy difícil… No comprendo… —

— Así es más sencillo Naruto… Un momento ¿¡Por qué tengo que darte explicaciones!? — Chilló, molesta

— Ya, ya. Me pareció, no, me parece extremadamente raro. Pero solo quería saber tus razones, relájate. —

— Ufufufu —

Escuchó detrás suyo como la pelinegra se reía en voz baja, probablemente intentando ocultarlo.

— ¿Puedo saber qué te parece divertido, Akeno? —

— Nada Buchou, lo siento mucho —

— ¿Buchou? ¿Así es como haces que te llamen tus siervos? —

— Rias-buchou no solo es nuestra dueña, también es la presidenta de nuestro club escolar —

— Creo que me preguntó a mi Akeno. —

— Ara, Rias-buchou no está de muy buen humor hoy… —

— Akeno, cuida tu comportamiento, sería una lástima que tenga que castigarte en frente de nuestro invitado ¿No? —

— Nuevamente, me disculpo mucho Rias-sama. Naruto-san, lo siento por haber mostrado un comportamiento no apto de una reina Gremory… —

— N-no te preocupes… —

— Creí que ya se habrían ido… Chicos ¿Acaso les di el día libre y no lo recuerdo? —

— Creímos que sería correcto que nos quedáramos con usted para esta pequeña reunión con Naruto-san, Rias-buchou — Habló el rubio, con sumo respeto en su voz.

Claramente la pelirroja los tenía con la correa ajustada a todos

— ¿No tienen trabajo para hacer? ¿Algún contrato que les haya quedado? ¿Algo? —

— Ara, a decir verdad, tal vez tenga uno o dos contratos que me quedan por hacer… —

— También yo… — Confesó el rubio sentado junto a él.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué están esperando? — Habló molesta la pelirroja, caminando hacia el escritorio — Yo tengo siervos, no vagos. — Aplaudiendo como si los estuviera echando — ¡Vamos, todos, a trabajar! —

* * *

La situación estaba todavía más incómoda, al menos eso creía él. La forma en la que la pelirroja estaba reclinada contra el escritorio, con sus brazos cruzados y sus ojos cerrados, claramente molesta, el silencio en la habitación, todo eso hacía que la tensión en la habitación aumentara cada vez más y más.

Desafortunadamente decidió cortar con ese silencio de la peor manera posible.

— Sí que los tienes con la correa al cuello a tus siervos… —

— ¿Insinúas que mi forma de tratarlos no es la correcta? — Abrió tan sólo un ojo al hablarle, viéndolo con ira.

— N-no, no, sólo decía… —

— Sí, eso creía. —

— ¿Estás molesta? —

— ¿Qué te parece? —

— ¿Que sí…? —

— Si, estoy molesta, enojada, furiosa. —

— Ya… ¿Y por qué? —

— No sé, dímelo tú… — Viéndolo plenamente por primera vez — ¿Por qué estaría enojada? ¿Qué pudo haberme sucedido hoy que me tenga de tan mal genio? Oh… ¡tal vez sea porque la mismísima Serafín Gabrielle se infiltró en mi territorio y me abrazó con tanta fuerza que creí que me desintegraría de un segundo a otro! —

— ¡Gabrielle dijo que lo sentía! —

— ¡Oh, no sabes qué alivio, me haces sentir muchísimo mejor! — Llevándose la mano al rostro. — ¡Y por si tu estúpido cerebro no lo entendió, eso fue sarcasmo! —

— ¡Oye mocosa, más respeto conmigo! —

— ¿¡Más respeto me dices!? ¡Me tratas como si fuera una exagerada y no paras de defender a aquella sucia ángel! ¡Y no me digas mocosa! —

— ¡No es que la defienda! —

— ¡Si, la defiendes! ¡Desde que me intentó asesinar lo único que haces es defenderla! —

— ¡Entiendo que debe haber sido horrible, pero fue un accidente Rias, y estás bien, no es que te haya hecho daño! —

— ¡No digas que lo entiendes cuando no es así! — Exclamó, con sus ojos llorosos y su voz algo quebrada — ¡Ese justamente es tu problema, que no entiendes! —

— Rias… — La llamó más calmó, intentando hablar con un tono de voz más sereno al ver la angustia en la pelirroja.

— ¡No sabes lo horrendo que fue, no tienes ni idea! sentir tanta energía sacra en una sola persona, tan cerca de mí… Fue una sensación traumática, horrible… — Su voz era quebradiza, y se notaba que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para no romper en llanto. — Tu no comprendes porque eres un humano, pero la energía sacra para nosotros es… Es la perdición… —

— Rias, eso ya lo sé…—

— No, no entiendes, de verdad que no. — Suavizó su voz. — Unas simples gotas de agua bendita pueden desintegrar a un demonio de clase baja en tan sólo unos segundos… Imagínate lo que puede ser para un demonio el estar tan cerca del ángel más fuerte de todo el cielo, dicen que es incluso más fuerte que mi hermano… Antes de que vengas me duché cuatro veces, tres de ellas con agua fría, intentando que esta sensación se vaya de una vez… Recién ahora parece que se está yendo…. —

— Lo siento, de veras. — Completa sinceridad en sus palabras — No quería que pareciera que la esté defendiendo, sólo quería que no se arme una guerra o algo así, entiendo que debe haber sido horrible para ti, de verdad. —

— En el momento intenté ser fuerte, pero de verdad fue traumático… Entiendo que Gabrielle-sama sea tu conocida, amiga, novia, amante o lo que sea. Entiendo también que apenas nos conocemos, y sé que no te caigo bien, se que de seguro no te debo de agradar y por eso siempre me quieres lejos. Pero me molestó mucho que la hayas defendido tanto cuando era ella la que estaba en completa falta, y no yo… Pero ya no importa, acepto tus disculpas y las de ella… —

— Rias, no quiero faltarte el respeto, pero creo que estás exagerando y mezclando cosas. No me caes mal, todo lo contrario. —

— ¡No mientas, sé que te caigo mal! Desde el día que nos vimos, me ignoraste, me mentiste, actuabas como si no me conocieras. —

— ¡Creí que ya te había explicado el motivo de eso! —

— ¡Luego el día que decidí seguirte hasta la iglesia, en ese momento me trataste hasta con asco! ¡Estabas molesto, molesto con que te haya seguido y me haya metido en asuntos que según tú no me incumbían! —

— ¡Me estabas espiando! ¡¿Cómo no iba a estar molesto?! ¡Y mi enojo tan solo duró un minuto! ¡Si luego hasta accedí a trabajar contigo, te pasé incluso mi teléfono! —

— ¡Exacto, por trabajo, no porque me quieras cerca! —

— ¡¿Pues cómo se supone que vamos a trabajar sin estar cerca?! —

— ¡Idiota, me refiero a que no me quieres como amiga! ¡Ese es el punto! Solo te relacionas conmigo porque este es mi territorio, si hasta cuando te presento como un viejo amigo me corriges… Siempre, desde que tengo uso de razón que escucho a mi familia hablar bien de ti, todo el tiempo. Nunca tuvieron una sola cosa fea que decir de ti, creí que al que tú estés aquí sería la perfecta oportunidad de conocerte como ellos te conocen… Pero parece que me equivoqué —

— Y-yo —

— Hoy, cuando te encontré en ese café, me alegré mucho. Me alegré porque creí que hubiese sido lindo pasar un buen momento contigo, intentado conocernos y ser amigos, o al menos simulando serlo por un rato ¡Pero me rechazaste y me mandaste a la escuela como si fuese una niñita, me querías bien lejos! ¡Además me hiciste sentir insignificante y patética! —

— ¡No lo hice a propósito! —

— ¡Pero lo hiciste, y ese es el punto! —

— ¡Además si estaba trabajando, y por no hacerme caso de irte cuando te dije terminó pasando lo que pasó! —

— ¡Oh! ¡Que conveniente, te excusas con tu cita con Gabrielle! Bueno, quitemos eso de lado ¿No te parece? — Preguntó retóricamente — Ahora dime ¿Cómo hubieses reaccionado si en realidad no hubieses estado con Gabrielle? ¿Cuál hubiese sido tu respuesta? ¿Hubieses aceptado mi invitación? —

— Y-yo…—

— "Y-yo y-yo" — Lo imitó burlonamente — Puro balbuceo, ninguna respuesta concreta, qué ¿Tienes miedo de admitirme que tu respuesta de seguro iba a ser un "no tengo tiempo" o "no puedo" o "lárgate, me molestas"? —

— ¡Jamás te hubiese tratado tan mal! —

— Pero jamás hubieses aceptado, ¿Y sabes qué? Ya no me importa. Tengo dignidad ¿sabes? Tengo un orgullo ¿No me quieres cerca? Bueno, tú ganas. Aunque me duela ya no buscaré tu atención. —

— Rias, por favor. Creo que estás haciendo un tsunami de un simple vaso de agua… Se que debe parecer que no te quiero cerca porque me caes mal o no te aguanto. Pero te juro que no es así. Es difícil de explicar…—

— Qué suerte, porque tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, adelante. Explícate —

— Rias… ¿Por qué crees que me iba a mudar en un mes? ¿Por qué crees que no quiero que te relaciones conmigo? Estoy siendo buscado. —

— ¿Buscado? ¿Por quién? —

— Por tipos malos y poderosos, muy poderosos. Me quieren muerto. —

— ¡¿Por qué te quieren muerto?! —

— Porque sí, y punto. —

— ¿Ves? ¡Lo estás haciendo de nuevo! —

— Siendo una demonio ya mayor de edad y siendo la heredera de una casa tan importante como lo es la casa Gremory, creo que tienes la capacidad de comprender de que si decido no contarte más, es por dos simples razones: La primera es que está información es extremadamente delicada. —

— Entiendo… — Mordiéndose el labio. — ¿Y la segunda? —

— Por tu propio bien. —

— ¿Entonces no me contarás sobre lo que hablaron con la serafín Gabrielle hoy? Brillante — Ironizó

— Claro que lo haré, después de todo te lo prometí ¿No? —

— Sólo me lo prometiste porque te amenacé… —

— Te lo prometí porque te lo prometí. Aunque no me hubieses amenazado te lo hubiera contado igual… Entiendo que puedas estar molesta, pero no es necesario desconfiar tanto. —

— Tienes razón… Me disculpo… Entiende que estoy muy molesta… —

— Primero, creo que es mi deber decirte el por qué Gabrielle se apareció aquí… Digamos que la conozco hace muchos, muchísimos años. —

— ¿Qué tantos años? —

— La conozco hace más tiempo que a tu familia. No sé si eso te sirve de referencia —

— Claro… Continua —

— Como ya te habrás percatado, Gabrielle se caracteriza por su… Extremadamente desarrollada inocencia… Esa inocencia es la que la hizo aparecerse en el medio de territorio demoníaco a plena luz del día solamente para verme a mí… —

— Y esa inocencia es la que casi me termina asesinando… —

— Bueno, sí. En eso tienes razón —

— Ugh… —Gruñó — ¿Y qué quería? —

— Primero conversamos sobre… Temas privados de la iglesia y el cielo… Luego decidí involucrarla un poco con el gran problema que tenemos aquí. —

— Me imagino que le habrás contado… —

— Así es —

— ¿Y qué dijo? ¿Nos echó la culpa a nosotros los demonios? —

— ¡No, ella no es así! Le pareció extremadamente anormal todo esto, le expliqué la situación, le informé que los asesinados eran estudiantes de intercambio de escuelas ortodoxas y protestantes. Dijo que me haría el favor de investigar a fondo ambas iglesias, su personal, secretos, todo… —

— Pero no te dijo nada útil. —

— Si te refieres a algún tipo de información que sirva a corto plazo, no, absolutamente nada. —

— Dejé que una serafín se quedara en mi territorio pese a que intentó asesinarme. —

— ¡Ya te dije miles de veces que no lo intentó, fue un accidente! —

— ¡Como sea, casi me asesina, no me interrumpas! — Lo regañó. — ¡Todo eso fue para nada! —

— No lo fue —

— ¡Oh, claro que no, después de todo dejé que ambos tuviesen su pequeña cita! ¡Deberías agradecerme! —

— Ya te dije que no fue una cita, fue una reunión importante en la cual me dio información muy valiosa. —

— Información valiosa que sólo te sirve a ti, nada que me sirva a mí, sólo una situación traumática y un dolor de cabeza… —

— No digas eso, Gabrielle dijo que se encargaría de investigar ambas iglesias, eso es algo extremadamente importante —

— ¿y cuando lo hará? —

— …Bueno…. — Balbuceó.

— ¿Hmm? —

— Es que… —

— ¿Y bien? —

— Tardará dos… —

— ¿Dos días? Bueno, eso no es tan malo. —

— No días… —

— ¿Semanas? Naruto, eso es bastante tiempo —

— Tampoco semanas… Dos meses…—

— ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿¡Dos meses!? ¡Es una locura! —

— Es que está algo ocupada… Gabrielle tiene una agenda algo apretada… — La excusó, por centésima vez en el día.

— ¡Pero se supone que es su gente la que está apareciendo muerta! ¡¿Qué no le interesa?! —

— Si que le interesa Rias, pero es algo complejo… —

— ¡No es algo complejo, es sencillo, muy sencillo de hecho! ¡Se supone que, si tus instituciones están enviando a tus propios seguidores a territorio enemigo para que mueran, como su líder debería de interesarte! —

— Es que no es lo único que está sucediendo Rias, el cielo tiene otros problemas igual de importantes. Tampoco pueden ayudar, este es territorio de demonios, y por políticas estúpidas no pueden intervenir. Están con las manos atadas —

— ¿¡Entonces qué!? ¡¿Dejarán que sigan muriendo inocentes como si nada?! —

— ¡No, no! Gabrielle confía en que puedo hacerme cargo yo mismo. Y yo confío en que tú puedes ayudarme. —

— ¿Entonces estamos solos? —

— No completamente, tienes a tus siervos, y cuentas con tu otra amiga de la cual ahora mismo me olvidé el nombre —

— Sona —

— Si, ella. Dijiste que desde que tu y tu amiga se pusieron en acción los asesinatos disminuyeron considerablemente. Ahora, déjame preguntar. Desde que nos pusimos en contacto ¿Cuántas personas han aparecido asesinadas? —

— Sin contar los dos cadáveres que encontraste en la iglesia aquella vez, no ha habido ningún asesinato del que seamos conscientes. —

— Exacto, eso significa que mi presencia aquí de cierta manera los intimida, sobre todo porque deben de estar al tanto de que estamos tras ellos. —

— Aun así, no tenemos ni idea de cuántos son, ni dónde están o de si son poderosos o no, estamos en peligro —

— Dices eso ahora, pero hoy fuiste a investigar un golpe poderoso de energía sacra completamente sola ¿Qué tienes para decir? —

— No creí que me atacarían a plena luz del día —

— Me decepcionas —

— ¿¡Por qué!? —

— Esa no era la respuesta que esperaba. ¿Qué acaso no te tienes confianza? —

— ¡Claro que me tengo confianza! No logro entender a qué quieres llegar —

— Te apareciste ahí sola porque sabías que no te atacarían, no porque confiabas en tus capacidades para enfrentarte a alguien. —

— B-bueno, no es que no confíe en mis capacidades… E-es que jamás me enfrenté a nadie — Confesó, titubeando un poco al hablar.

— ¿Jamás? —

— N-no, jamás. Al menos no en una batalla real —

— ¿Ningún exorcista rebelde, ángel caído, nada? —

— ¿Cuentan demonios vagabundos? —

— Hmm, son extremadamente débiles y no tienen juicio ético, pero como batalla de vida o muerte si, supongo que puede contar. —

— Entonces sí, me he enfrentado a demonios vagabundos incontables veces —

— ¿Sola? —

— N-no… Siempre con mis siervos, en misiones. —

— Entonces no cuenta. —

— ¡No es justo! —

— La otra vez me habías dicho que tus siervos eran fuertes… —

— ¡Es verdad, de eso quería hablarte! — Acordándose — ¿Qué te parecieron? —

— A decir verdad, me desilusionaron también —

— ¿T-te desilusionaron? —

— Dijiste que eran fuertes, pero no lo parecen para nada. Pero si te doy la razón de que son buenos chicos, aunque algo… Raros —

— ¡N-no le digas raros a mis siervos, son adorables! —

— La niña si parece algo adorable ¿Cuántos años tiene? —

— Es estudiante de primer año ¡Y no es una niña, se llama Koneko! —

— Con que estudiante de primer año… ¿Sabes si se alimenta bien? —

— Si, eso creo… ¿A qué viene la pregunta? —

— Rias, esa niña no debe ni alcanzar el metro cuarenta. ¿Cuánto pesa? ¿Veinte, treinta kilos? Parece que se romperá al primer viento fuerte que sople. —

— ¡N-no digas eso, no la conoces! Puede parecer frágil, pero Koneko tiene una fuerza increíble digna de una Nekomata, ¡Digna de una torre de Gremory! —

— ¿Dijiste Nekomata? —

— Así es, Koneko es una Youkai reencarnada —

— No, es imposible. —

— ¿Me acusas de mentirosa? —

— Si esa niña fuese una Yokai yo lo hubiese podido sentir. —

— ¿Por qué te mentiría con algo como esto? Créeme, Koneko es una yokai, de hecho, es una de las últimas de su especie —

— Entonces hay algo mal aquí… — Llevándose una mano al mentón, masajeando su tupida barba. — Admito que no estaba prestando mucha atención, pero pude sentir muy bien que el niño era un humano reencarnado y la chica una mestiza de ángel caído. —

— Llamas a Kiba y a Koneko niños, pero no a Akeno… —

— De los tres es la más alta, y parece que también es la mayor. —

— ¿Qué opinas de ellos dos? —

— Kiba ¿No? — Haciendo una pausa hasta que la pelirroja asintió — De los tres parece el que más respeto y admiración tiene hacia ti. Me imagino que si lo habrás reencarnado es porque tiene un Sacred Gear o algo —

— Es el portador del Sacred Gear Sword Birth —

— Interesante… Extremadamente interesante… —

— ¿La conoces? —

— Así es. De los tres, tu siervo Kiba parece ser el que más potencial tiene a corto plazo. —

— ¿A mediano y largo no? —

— Depende ¿Es bueno con la espada? —

— Kiba es mi caballero, tiene un talento con la espada extraordinario, completamente nato. —

— Vaya, entonces parece que tiene un muy buen futuro delante —

— Me alegra que digas eso… — Dijo la pelirroja casi en un susurro — ¿Y Akeno? —

— Por la… Madurez que presenta respecto a los otros dos y la forma de relacionarse que tiene contigo, asumo que es tu reina ¿No es así? —

— Así es, ella lo mencionó —

— De ella no puedo decir nada. No deja nada a la vista ¿Qué tienes tu para decir de ella? —

— Tiene un talento natural para la magia, es hasta casi envidiable — Confesó — Su energía mágica es afín al rayo —

— Conveniente diría yo —

— Además de que sus reservas de energía mágica superan a la media —

— Si sumas su poder nato de ángel caído, ahí tienes una pieza muy fuerte Rias —

— Si… Sobre eso… —

— ¿Hay algo más? —

— Trata de no mencionar nada referido a ángeles caídos frente a ella… —

— No logro comprender… —

— Odia su linaje con todo su corazón, lo desprecia… Jamás utilizó sus poderes de ángel caído, ni siquiera piensa en ello —

— Parece algo delicado… —

— Pero no los necesita, ella es fuerte por si misma —

— Entonces confías en ella —

— Claro que confío en Akeno, es mi reina después de todo—

— Todo eso como guerrera… ¿Y cómo persona? ¿Qué puedes decir de ella? —

— ¡¿Por qué te interesa tanto saber de Akeno?! —

— Bueno, es tu pieza más importante después de todo ¿Qué no te interesaba mi opinión? —

— Hmm, sí, claro… — Murmuró molesta — Es mi mejor amiga y la que más tiempo ha pasado conmigo. Es una muy buena chica y gentil, suele mostrarse muy segura de sí misma. Es algo sarcástica y le gusta bromear mucho, como ya te habrás dado cuenta… También le tiene un profundo odio a los hombres, con los únicos que ha interactuado son con Kiba, mi padre y mi hermano, y bueno… Ahora contigo también… — Dijo lo siguiente con cierto enojo en su voz — Parece que tú le caíste bien…—

— No era necesario que me contaras eso. Como sea, en resumen, parece una persona ideal para ser una reina —

— Opino lo mismo, estoy muy orgullosa de ella —

— Tu caballero también parece el ideal para ese puesto. El único "problema", porque realmente no lo es, sería esa niña Koneko —

— ¿Qué hay de malo en ella? ¡Puede parecer reservada, pero es una persona increíble y una sierva ideal! —

— No es que sea reservada… A ver… Como decirlo para que no te enojes — Nuevamente con la mano en la barbilla — ¿Sabes hacer sopa? —

— ¿Sopa? ¿Te refieres a caldo?

— Si Rias, sopa, caldo. Como sea que le digas —

— Claro que sí sé hacer sopa ¿Por quién me tomas? Aunque no entiendo que tiene que ver en esto —

— Perfecto, ponla a dieta de sopa de carne y verdura por uno o dos meses y verás cómo crece —

— ¡¿Qué?! —

— ¡No me mires así! ¡Se la llama la dieta de la soffa, en los antiguos reinos germánicos funcionaba a la perfección! Ponla dos meses a comer sólo eso y verás que crecerá y comenzará a verse como una niña normal —

— ¡Koneko no es pequeña por estar mal alimentada! ¡No hables así de mi querida sierva! —

— Ya, tan solo era una sugerencia, no era para que te ofendas así… —

— Además, Gásper Vladi tampoco es que sea muy alto que digamos —

— Mira, para empezar — Claramente molesto por el comentario — Estoy cien por ciento seguro que Gásper es más joven que tu sierva, además que Gásper al menos llega al metro cincuenta… —

— ¿Cuántos años tiene Gásper? —

— Cumplirá doce en una semana —

— ¿Tan sólo doce y ya va a primer año? —

— Qué puedo decir, mi Gásper es alguien brillante. —

— Lo que me gustaría saber… ¿Cómo es que terminó viviendo contigo? —

— Esa es historia para otro día Gremory. No desvíes el tema de conversación —

— Ow… — Gruñó derrotada — Bueno, sacando el horrendo comentario que hiciste de mi pobre y pequeña torre ¿Qué opinas de mis siervos? —

— Que son, o al menos parecen por las escasas palabras que cruzamos y la información que tu me diste, muy buenos chicos. Se notan que te quieren y no sólo son tus siervos, sino también tus amigos —

— ¿Crees que elegí bien a mis tres primeras piezas? —

— Sí. Así es—

— Qué alivio — Suspiró contenta, con ambas manos sobre su pecho

— ¿Por qué tanta expectativa sobre mi opinión? —

— ¿Qué acaso no lo recuerdas? —

— ¿Recordar qué? —

— Esto —

Enseñándole su muñeca izquierda

Confundido avanzó hacia el escritorio, donde la Gremory estaba reclinada.

Con cierta delicadeza sostuvo su brazo entre sus manos, observando curioso la pulsera que la pelirroja llevaba en su muñeca.

Hermosa, sencilla y a la vez majestuosa. De hilo fino negro, atada de manera holgada. Con unos extravagantes cristales rojos perforados en ella que hacían lucir a dicha pulsera algo pesada.

La calidez que irradiaba de aquellos cristales le transmitía seguridad y tranquilidad. Recordaba bien ese accesorio.

— ¡Esa pulsera era mía! ¿Cómo llegó a ti? —

— Ugh… ¿De verdad no lo recuerdas? ¿O solo finges para hacerme enojar? —

— ¿Recordar qué? ¡Amaba esta pulsera! —

— Tú fuiste quien me la regaló, Naruto —

— Es imposible, jamás la hubiese regalado, esa pulsera fue un regalo que me dio- —

— La diosa Frigg en tu primera visita a Asgard —

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —

— ¿Qué no es obvio? Tú me la contaste… Parece que de verdad no recuerdas… — Con un deje de tristeza en su voz. — Creo que es entendible, prácticamente no teníamos relación y esto fue hace mucho tiempo… —

— ¿Cuándo exactamente? —

— La última vez que fuiste a casa de mi hermano... —

— ¡Ya recuerdo! — Chasqueando los dedos — Tú tenías cuanto ¿once años? —

— Sí, faltaba poco para que me dieran mi juego de piezas demoníacas… Estaba muy asustada sobre eso, el tener que elegir a mis siervos… Tenía mucho miedo de elegir a mis siervos de forma repentina y equivocarme, o no elegir las piezas correctas. Te lo confesé y tú decidiste regalarme este brazalete porque- —

— Sus cristales brillan cuando su portador está a gusto con la persona que tiene a su lado en el momento… Ahora recuerdo, te dije que a la hora de saber si una persona es la indicada para unirse a tu nobleza, ese brazalete sería el que marcara la diferencia, dependiendo de si brillaba o no. —

— ¡Exacto, me alegra que lo recuerdes! — Llevándose nuevamente la mano al pecho, con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro. — Debo de darte las gracias, me ha ayudado muchísimo —

— Es bueno oír que te sirvió, después de todo para eso te lo di. Bueno, eso creo, todavía no recuerdo mucho de ese día para ser exacto. Amaba muchísimo esa pulsera, no sé en qué habré estado pensando para regalártela —

— Y-yo… ¿Lo quieres de vuelta? —

— ¡No, no! Fue tan sólo una broma, descuida… — Rio nervioso, buscando la manera de cambiar de tema nuevamente —Y dime… ¿Cuánto tiempo entrenan por semana? —

— E-este… Verás…—

— ¿Sí? —

— Es complicado —

— Rias… —

— No es que tengamos mucho entrenamiento… —

— ¿Entrenan siquiera? —

— ¡S-sí! — Exclamó nerviosa — ¡Todos los viernes hacemos simulacros de misiones y de batallas entre nosotros! —

— ¿Cuánto? —

— Dos horas… A veces un poco más —

— Entrenan dos horas por semana… Y sólo hacen simulacros… ¿No hacen nada más? ¿Aprender a usar magia, hechizos, resistencia, fuerza, velocidad, no sé, algo? —

— N-no… no es que no quiera entrenar, es que no sé cómo hacerlo… —

— ¿Y qué se suponen que hacen aquí todos los días? —

— Contratos demoníacos con seres humanos para aumentar nuestras reservas de poder demoníaco, sólo eso… —

— Es un fiasco… —

— ¡Kiba si entrena por su cuenta, es el discípulo del caballero de mí hermano! —

— Bien por él, pero se supone que tú eres su dueña, es tú deber entrenarlo, a él y a todos tus siervos. —

— Me encantaría, pero yo no soy muy buena para esas cosas… —

— Bueno, al menos entrenan por separado, peor es nada. — Notando como la pelirroja se tensaba ante ese comentario.

Desviando su mirada nerviosa.

— Entrenas por separado me imagino ¿no? —

— T-te dije que no sé cómo entrenar por mi cuenta… —

— Si, pero eso no tiene nada que ver, ¿No te entrena nadie? —

— N-no —

— ¿y tu hermano Sirzechs? Estoy seguro que el estaría encantado con entrenar a su pequeña hermana… —

— Mi hermano es el Maou Lucifer, no puedo pedirle que deje su trabajo solo para venir al mundo humano para entrenarme… —

— Entiendo, pero… ¿Tú padre? ¿Tú madre? ¿Halrina? ¿Grayfia? ¿Absolutamente nadie? —

— No es que no puedan… Es que yo no quiero —

— ¿Por qué no quieres? Lo necesitas Rias, no solo tú, también tus siervos… —

— ¡Pero es que no es lo correcto! ¡Dejé el inframundo para venir aquí y empezar de cero, quiero labrarme un nombre por mí misma! —

— No tiene nada que ver Rias, necesitas entrenar. Y si no sabes pídele ayuda a tu familia, no seas testaruda —

— Mi hermano jamás necesitó entrenamiento para poder despertar el Poder de la Destrucción que heredamos de nuestra madre… —

— Entonces eso significa que ni siquiera has podido despertar el poder que heredaste de Venelana… —

— N-no… Todavía no… —

— Estas… Algo atrasada diría yo. —

— Soy patética… —

— No te me deprimas así, ¿qué es ese ánimo Gremory? tranquilízate —

— Pero… Mi hermano a mi edad ya podía controlar a la perfección el Poder de la destrucción, incluso tenía más poder demoníaco que mi padre… —

— Tu hermano fue bendecido desde el nacimiento con niveles de poder extremadamente altos. Es un caso especial que sucede una vez cada diez mil años, tú más que nadie ya debería saberlo. Es un genio, sí, lo admito, Sirzechs es probablemente uno de los demonios más poderosos de la historia, pero tú también eres una genio Rias. Estás a tiempo de alcanzarlo, después de todo Sirzechs te saca como tres mil años de diferencia. —

— ¿Cómo puedes decir que soy una genio cuando no me conoces tanto como a mi hermano? —

— Porque se ve claramente que lo eres Rias, y porque eres una Gremory, no existe Gremory que no sea un prodigio, además tienes el Poder de la Destrucción corriendo en tus venas. Estás destinada al éxito —

— Y-yo, muchas gracias… Pero el poder que está en mis venas no significa nada si no puedo usarlo… —

— Para eso tienes que entrenar Rias, y mucho. Sin excusas. —

— Es que no puedo pedirle a mi familia que me entrene, ya es tarde para eso… Sería muy vergonzoso…—

— Pues entonces piensa contratarte un entrenador privado o algo así Gremory, y rápido, porque estás atrasada. Si te toca pelear contra las posibles amenazas que se esconden en esta ciudad y yo no estoy en ese momento puede que estés en problemas. —

— No es que vaya a pelear sola, también estarán mis siervos. —

— ¿Te ocultarás tras ellos siempre? Más que heredera Gremory serías una especie de carga para ellos…—

— Ya… Sin excusas… —

— Veo que comienzas a entender —

— Entréname tú — Susurró de sopetón

Había temido muchísimo que a la pelirroja se le ocurriera decir eso.

— ¿Qué dijiste? Creo que te entendí mal —

— Que me entrenes tú —

— Sí, definitivamente te estoy entendiendo mal —

— ¡Entréname, por favor! —

— No, no. Definitivamente no — Negó rotundamente

— ¡¿Por qué no?! —

— Porque no, fin de la discusión —

Debía serlo, debía ser fuerte en su decisión.

No podía dedicarse a esta altura de su vida a ser un entrenador personal de demonios.

— ¡No es justo! —

— Lo siento, pero deberás buscarte a otro —

— ¡Eres el único que puede ayudarme Naruto, te lo suplico! —Su tono de desesperación denotaba que de verdad lo deseaba.

— No soy el único, pídele ayuda a tu familia —

— ¡No, ya te expliqué mi situación, tú eres el único que puede ayudarme, además, eres prácticamente parte de mi familia! ¡Mis padres te adoran, eres el indicado para entrenarme! ¿¡Por qué no quieres!? ¡En el café dijiste que harías lo que yo te dijera! —

¿Por qué esa molesta pelirroja tenía que tener tan buena memoria?

Nuevamente, traicionado por sus propias palabras

— No exageres, además… Me encantaría ayudarte Rias, pero… —

— Pero ¿qué? No tienes excusas Naruto, ¡por favor! ¡Dijiste que necesitaba entrenar sin importar qué! ¡Y ahora que estoy dispuesta a dejar mi orgullo de lado y pedirte ayuda me rechazas! —

Testaruda y determinada. Su perdición.

— Cuando dije que pidieras ayuda no me refería a que me la pidieras a mí… No puedo Rias, mis tiempos ya de por sí son muy ajustados, no creo que puedas adaptarte a ellos… —

— ¡Sí podré! ¡podemos entrenar todos los días antes de ir a la escuela! —

— No creo que seas capaz de levantarte todos los días a las cinco de la mañana… —

— ¡Lo haré, me levantaré antes si es necesario, todo sea por que me entrenes! ¡Por favor Naruto, te lo suplico, te lo imploro, ayúdame a ser una heredera digna de la casa Gremory! —

No sabía si fue la determinación de la chica en sus palabras, su insistencia, su necesidad de ser entrenada para poder superar a su hermano, sus llorosos y suplicantes ojos verdes que lo miraban como si fuese un perrito lastimado implorando silenciosamente por ayuda, o su inexistente capacidad para poder decir "No" y sostenerlo.

Pero había algo que simplemente le impedía rechazar la petición de la pobre heredera.

— Sólo a ti. — Murmuró, molesto.

— ¿Qué? —

— Qué sí, está bien. Pero solo a ti. —

— ¿¡Aceptas!? —

 _Vamos, como si hubieses creído que no lo iba a hacer…_

— No me hagas arrepentirme Gremory. —

— ¡Sí! — Gritó de alegría la pelirroja.

Muchos lo consideraban como el ser más rápido de todos, y probablemente si no lo fuese le hubiese sido imposible atrapar a la pelirroja en el momento que se lanzó a toda velocidad hacia él, fundiéndolo en un abrazo.

— ¡Gracias, gracias! ¡Muchísimas gracias Naruto, prometo dar mi mayor esfuerzo! — Exclamó llena de felicidad contra su propio pecho.

— Más te vale, mira que mis entrenamientos no son aptos para flojos… —

— ¡No te decepcionaré! —

El sentir el aliento de ella en su pecho le causaba cierto cosquilleo, que pronto se vio reflejado en una leve sonrisa.

— Eso espero… Arrancamos mañana… — Dijo casi en un murmuro, todavía sonriente.

Llevando su mano a la espalda de la chica, acariciándola afectivamente, devolviendo a medias el abrazo.

Una leve risita le fue arrancada a ella, probablemente por las afectivas caricias que le estaba dando.

 _Abrazado por un ángel de día, y un demonio de noche_ Fue su último pensamiento antes de que aquel abrazo terminara y él tuviera que marcharse a cuidar a cierto dhampiro, a quien probablemente la falta de sueño ya lo haya desmayado rotundamente antes de que él regrese a casa.

.

.

.

.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

* * *

Dije una semana y terminó siendo un mes: Perdón, no estaba en mis planes EN QUE SE ME QUEMARA LA PLACA MADRE DE LA COMPUTADORA MIL PERDONES.

Querida empresa de luz Edenor: Me deben una placa madre por cortar la luz 3 veces al día.

Para colmo tampoco pensaba que reemplazar mi placa madre saldría 4 mil pesos; Linda inversión post viaje a Europa, 2019 es el año de endeudarse.

Anyways; debido a la tardanza decidí traerles un capítulo de 16 mil palabras e introduciendo no sólo a la ángel más hermosa de todos los tiempos, si no también a la pelirroja Drama Queen número uno que todos ustedes (y yo) aman.

Ahora sí. Comentando un poco del capítulo:

COMO ME CUESTA ESCRIBIR DIALOGOS CON -san -kun y todos esos honorificos japoneses. No es lo mío!

Qué hermoso que es escribir sobre Rias, es una autentica Drama queen. Es cabeza dura y muy "straightforward". Pero es tan decidida, buena y adorable que es imposible no quererla. Además se ve tan fuera de lugar; Uno está acostumbrado a verla interactuar con Issei, quien al principio de la obra está tan descolocado que Rias parece un completo "Ser superior", pero luego te das cuenta que es una adolescente en un mundo extremadamente antiguo y misterioso.

De Gabrielle mucho no se puede opinar, prácticamente está en la obra de DxD por simple morbo y no interfiere en absolutamente nada de la obra, es un personaje completamente descartable, pero me parece tan interesante la idea que decidí darle todo el protagonismo que ella merece. Es más sencillo de caracterizar personajes como el de ella porque son tan pero tan inexplorados que uno puede moldearla como mejor le parece. Con mi betareader no oficial (A.K.A mi pareja) estamos de acuerdo con que un personaje como Gabrielle debe de ser extremadamente inocente, algo torpe, limitada socialmente por las costumbres eclesiásticas del cielo, alegre y muy pero muy adorable, y que por momentos cumpla el estereotipo de "rubia hermosa pero extremadamente tonta"

Dato aparte:

Para el que no sabe, el personaje "Gabrielle" mitológicamente no existe, es un gender bender del arcángel Gabriel; de igual forma hay una imagen de Gabrielle en las novelas ligeras, pero está en blanco y negro y no se aprecia mucho como es. Así que no sé, si quieren imaginarse a Gabrielle como si fuera Scarlett Johansson siéntanse libres de hacerlo.

Además: Cometí un error extremadamente grande, Gabrielle no es el femenino de Gabriel, sino que es la manera en la que los italianos escriben Gabriel. El femenino correcto (Como todos saben) es Gabriela o Gabriella, pero me pareció en su momento algo fuera de lugar. Tendré que ver si decido cambiarle el nombre a Gabriella o me quedo con Gabrielle para tooodo lo que resta de este fanfic.

Ahora sí, no les robo mas tiempo. Recuerden de Favear esta historia, seguirla y por lo que más quieran dejar un review sobre qué les parece. Sus review me alegran la semana c:

Reviews:

 **Lobo obscuro** **:** Revisé el capítulo varias veces y a mi parecer se entiende perfectamente. Me alegra mucho que los demás capítulos hayan sido de tu agrado. Y espero que este capítulo también lo sea. Gracias por el review, saludos!

 **Elchabon** **:** Hola! Me disculpo que haya sido algo confuso. Con Gabrielle abajo parece que lo único que se vienen son problemas, pero así parece que es la vida de Naruto, aparece alguien del pasado y es una tormenta de problemas para el futuro. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado!

 **ByAlex111** **:** Te recuerdo de otros reviews! Gracias, es bueno que tu hayas vuelto también! Espero que estos capítulos hayan sido de tu agrado, saludos!

 **ivan meza** **:** Te aseguro que estará, y si todo sale de acuerdo a lo planeado en 2-3 capítulos ya la tienes en escena. Saludos!

 **trollmemex** **:** Debo ser el peor autor de FF a la hora de actualizar cuando es debido, me disculpo! Si, seria una forma muy sutil de despedirlos de mi novela haha! Lo siento, puede que si haya sido algo tedioso de leer. No actualicé en el tiempo indicado, pero te traje un capítulo prácticamente doble y muchísimo de Rias y Gabrielle. Saludos y perdón por no cumplir mi palabra!

 **Loquin** **:** Hola de nuevo! Revisé tu review por las dudas y no sé de que te disculpas, estuvo bastante bien, a mí me agradó! Exacto, eres uno de los pocos en darse cuenta de ello. Gabrielle puede llegar a ser algo… Intensa, como habrás visto.

Eso es todo, me piro!


	12. C12: La calma antes de la tormenta

_Aprovecho para aclarar que ninguno de los personajes, objetos, habilidades o conceptos ya registrados me pertenecen. Sólo los utilizo para moldear y crear una historia sin ningún fin económico._

 ** _Además: Debido al lenguaje, a las palabras utilizadas y a los géneros que caracterizan a esta historia, la misma es considerada para mayores de edad. Es importante también mencionar que; debido a conceptos sociales, religiosos y culturales que podrían llegar a dañar u ofender a cualquiera de los lectores, se recomienda leer esta historia con discreción:_**

.

.

.

.

Cuántas cosas perdemos por miedo a perder -Paulo Coelho

* * *

 **Memorias…**

 **Capítulo 12:** _ **La Calma antes de la Tormenta.**_

* * *

Sus días se habían convertido en un completo martirio, todo debido al tener que despertarse a las cinco de la mañana para entrenar a la heredera del clan Gremory.

La luna recién comenzaba a ocultarse y el sol apenas empezaba a asomar en el horizonte, el parque en el que se encontraban comenzaba por fin a verse un poco más iluminado. Como era de esperarse, estaban completamente solos en ese lugar.

¿Y es que a quién en su sano juicio se le ocurriría concurrir a un parque a semejante hora de la madrugada? Ni siquiera había salido el sol.

Las bolsas debajo de sus ojos y las ojeras que contorneaban los mismos claramente hacían alusión de que no había conseguido dormir mucho la noche anterior, o la anterior a esa, o incluso la anterior a esa también.

Jamás se había dado cuenta, pero el hechizo que Le Fay le había colocado años atrás para poder dormir sí que había resultado útil, en su momento al menos, porque desde hace casi un año que aquel hechizo se había roto.

Intentando no pensar en su falta de sueño fijó sus ojos y atención en la única persona además de él en aquel parque.

Lejos, casi en la otra punta del parque se hallaba la pelirroja corriendo, vestida con ropas completamente fuera de lugar para quien era la heredera de uno de los clanes más poderosos e influyentes del inframundo. Un simple conjunto deportivo, un jersey corto, de mangas largas y de color negro con algunos detalles blancos, con unos leggins a juego y un par de zapatillas celestes.

A casi cincuenta metros de distancia podía ver claramente el rostro. Respiraba de forma agitada, con una o dos gotas de sudor recorriendo la pálida y aparente suave piel de su rostro.

Se supone que ella formaba parte de la nueva camada de demonios, la nueva generación. Se suponía que ella sería la "Nueva Sirzechs", así como también los demás herederos de las distintas casas demoníacas serían el futuro de su propio pueblo.

¿Todos los demonios de su generación habían decidido no entrenar? ¿O es que ella era un caso especial?

Aunque no tenía nada de malo, en un periodo en el cual la guerra civil ya había terminado y la guerra entre las tres facciones tan solo era un horrendo y triste recuerdo en la historia, los demonios de la nueva era no se veían con la misma necesidad, o más bien deber ,de entrenar.

Pronto el rubio fue sacado de sus pensamientos.

— ¿C-cuánto tiempo se supone que tengo que seguir corriendo? —

Escuchó a la Gremory preguntar una vez se encontró lo suficientemente cerca de él en su recorrido. Su rostro era muy diferente al acostumbrado, con el sudor en su rostro aquella pelirroja distaba mucho de la siempre elegante y coqueta Rias Gremory que los niños de su edad en la academia conocían.

Ante esto, respondió:

— Ya te dije, correrás hasta que no puedas más —

El deje de desilusión en el rostro de la pelirroja casi hasta le da lástima. Casi.

— Cuando t-te pedí que me entrenaras no me refería a esto… E-es decir, me esperaba otra cosa — Respondió.

Algo curioso decidió seguirle el paso a la pelirroja, estirando la conversación un poco más mientras trotaba a su lado.

— ¿Qué es lo que te esperabas? —

— N-no lo sé — Respiró de manera entrecortada — Algo más interesante… E-entrenar hechizos demoníacos, despertar mi p-poder de la destrucción —

— Te lo dije el primer día, entrenaremos todo eso cuando puedas correr de manera continua al menos una hora —

— ¡¿P-pero por qué?! ¡E-esto es estúpido! —

— Estúpido es que la heredera del clan Gremory no pueda correr ni siquiera media hora sin comenzar a sufrir un paro cardio respiratorio… —

— ¡¿Para qué me sirve esto?! ¡A-apuesto a que solo lo haces porque te gusta verme sufrir! — Chilló con molestia.

— No, Rias. Esto es un simple, pero muy importante ejercicio de resistencia y de cardio. Si no puedes pasar esto, si no puedes correr ni siquiera una hora seguida no esperes que entrenemos absolutamente nada más —

— ¡P-pero no me sirve para nada! —

— Rias, por favor, deja de cuestionarme. — Le pidió, intentando no perder su paciencia. — Claro que esto sirve, mejora tu respiración, mejora tu resistencia, mejora tu uso de oxígeno, y hasta hay pruebas científicas de que el correr mejora tu intelecto. —

— E-eso último lo has inventado… —

— No es así… Lo leí en el periódico la semana pasada —

— E-es que… — Continuó con la conversación, aligerando un poco su paso — No hemos avanzado nada, ni siquiera he usado mi poder demoníaco desde que comenzamos… —

— ¡Recién llevamos un par de días, Gremory! ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Alcanzar a tu hermano en un mes? — Bromeó — Además se nota que hay progreso — Revisando la hora en su teléfono celular — Ya casi son las seis de la mañana, llevas corriendo casi cuarenta minutos y todavía no has empezado a sufrir un paro cardíaco como el otro día… —

— ¡N-no lo digas así! — Exclamó, avergonzada — ¡No estaba tan mal! —

— Rias, el primer día te desplomaste en el suelo agotada a los veinte minutos… —

— ¡E-es que no estaba lista! — Se excusó

— Además no es solo eso, tu velocidad también ha aumentado ligeramente. Y lo demás es fácil de notar, ya no jadeas tanto al correr, incluso ya no mueves tus brazos como una desquiciada cuando corres, tu postura ha mejorado un poco —

— ¡Y-yo! ¡M-mi postura no era tan mala al correr! —

— Créeme, lo era. — Respondió con sinceridad en sus palabras.

— E-entonces, si dices que mejoré… ¿Ya podemos a entrenar otras cosas? —

— Si tantas ganas tienes de entrenar otras cosas, deberías concentrarte en poder correr una hora sin descansar. —

— ¡P-pero ya estoy lista, además no tenemos mucho tiempo! —

— Que no. —

— ¡P-por favor! — Rogó la pelirroja

— ¿Tantas ganas tienes? Sí que eres obstinada. A ver…— Murmuró, haciendo una leve pausa. Como si estuviera pensando algo — Te faltan quince minutos más de recorrido, pero creo que podríamos intentarlo… — Cedió —¿Cuántas vueltas llevas? —

— C-creo que cuarenta y cuatro… N-no llevaba la cuenta —

— Con que sí… Bueno, hagamos esto, corre seis vueltas más corriendo a tu máxima velocidad, si lo logras dejaremos tus ejercicios de fuerza para el final y comenzaremos tu entrenamiento de poder ¿Te parece bien? —

— ¡S-sí, espérame un momento, ya termino! —

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de separarse de él, corriendo a todo lo que su no tan limitada velocidad le permitía.

Dejando de correr, mientras seguía observando a la pelirroja, comenzó a preguntarse si así es como la debían pasar los maestros cuando sus alumnos superaban sus expectativas antes de lo esperado.

¿Cómo se supone que la entrenaría ahora? No tenía absolutamente nada planeado.

Porque eso es lo que le sucedía ahora, no sabía qué hacer a continuación. Su plan había sido, desde que vio a la heredera Gremory casi desmayarse por correr tan sólo veinte minutos al principio, que tardara al menos dos semanas para aclimatar su cuerpo para un entrenamiento.

Pero había estado equivocado, la había subestimado, y lo sabía. Había subestimado su sangre Gremory que la volvía una genio, pero también había subestimado su propio carácter y personalidad.

Claramente la fuerza y la destreza física no eran su fuerte, sino más bien su debilidad. Pero parecía estar forzándose a sí misma, obligándose a tener un progreso, obligándose a mejorar día a día, pese a que le costara tanto algo tan básico como correr.

era hasta admirable, podría haber sido una completa vaga por quién sabe cuánto tiempo, pero ahora se estaba esforzando, de verdad lo hacía, su determinación no era tan sólo palabras, y eso para él tenía cierto valor.

Le enfadaba y lo ponía en un conflicto importante. El no estaba esperando un avance tan repentino, pero su insistencia y su terquedad lo habían superado otra vez, Rias Gremory había nuevamente logrado lo que quería. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer él ahora? Jamás en su vida había entrenado a una demonio, bueno, no desde cero. Cuando le tocó entrenar a Ravel, ella ya era una experta en controlar sus poderes incluso hasta antes de haberse topado con él, no había muchos conceptos que le haya tenido que enseñar, la situación de Ravel era completamente diferente a la de Rias. Estaba en un problema.

Nuevamente, así debían de haberse sentido sus maestros cuando él avanzaba más de lo que ellos esperaban, en eso Rias Gremory se parecía, un poco, apenas, a él en cierto modo.

¿Qué haría? ¿Cómo un humano entrenaba a una demonio?

Suponía que de la misma forma en la que un humano entrena a una Seiken sin siquiera ser un espadachín. Desde el mismo concepto en el que todo su estilo de vida se basaba.

Improvisación, pura y llana improvisación.

— Bueno, felicitaciones — Fueron sus palabras cuando la pelirroja se acercó hasta él.

— ¿C-comenzaremos ahora? — Sus jadeos al hablar denotaban que estaba exhausta.

— Si quieres ¿O prefieres descansar? —

— S-sólo d-dame un minuto. —

— Bien, recupera el aliento —

Viendo como la pelirroja se desplomó en el suelo comenzó a pensar su siguiente accionar.

Debido al gran perímetro de ese parque y su gran espacio verde libre de obstáculos ese lugar era perfecto, pera era cuestión de tiempo antes de que personas comenzaran a transitarlo.

Necesitaba aislarlo, desafortunadamente, como no se esperaba comenzar con el entrenamiento mágico tan pronto, no tenía ningún sello a mano.

Y definitivamente no contaba con el tiempo ni la paciencia en ese momento para dibujar alguno en su casa y regresar.

Así que sólo le quedaba una única opción disponible

— Rias — La nombró, llamando su atención — Si estás en el mundo humano es porque tienes un muy buen control de barreras mágicas ¿O me equivoco? —

— Sí, a-así es ¿Quieres que haga una? —

— Exacto, haz una barrera anti humanos tan grande como este parque, que oculte todo lo que suceda dentro de ella, y lo más importante, que oculte auras, fluctuaciones de poder y todas variaciones similares ¿Puedes? —

— C-claro, dame tan solo cinco minutos y la tendré lista —

* * *

Sí que había hecho un buen trabajo, según él al menos. Era una barrera invisible desde fuera de aquel perímetro.

Parado frente a dicha barrera decidió estirar su mano y tocarla.

Era fina, extremadamente fina, pero se notaba su consistencia, se podía palpar su resistencia. Lo que más le sorprendió era lo bien proporcionada que estaba.

Volteándose a ver a la pelirroja esbozó las mismas palabras que estaba seguro Le Fay hubiese dicho de haber presenciado aquel hechizo.

— Es una muy buena barrera Rias ¿Aprendiste a hacerlas sola? — Le preguntó

— Desafortunadamente no — Confesó ella — Antes de trasladarme aquí mi madre me obligó a tomar clases sobre barreras mágicas —

— Bueno, es muy conveniente y fortuito que hayas tomado esas clases, porque puede que hasta tengas un talento para barreras mágicas —

— Gracias… — Murmuró algo avergonzada.

— Suficiente, basta de charla casual—

Dándole un último sorbo al café que había ido a buscar a su casa antes de que la pelirroja haya levantado la barrera se preguntaba nuevamente cómo seguir.

Le sudaban un poco las manos ante la mirada atenta y expectante de la pelirroja sobre él. Algo había en ella que lo incomodaba un poco a diferencia de otras personas a las que había entrenado, además, el hecho de no tener idea qué hacer no ayudaba.

Afortunadamente había adquirido gracias a sus antiguos maestros la mejor forma posible de comenzar con un entrenamiento de poder.

Comenzar una charla aburrida, extensa y, sobre todo: Que contenga conceptos complejos y palabras bonitas.

— Dime Rias ¿Para qué haces esto? — Decidió preguntarle, tomando a la demonio desprevenida.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —

— ¿Por qué decidiste entrenar? —

— Para poder utilizar el poder de la destrucción que heredé de mi madre — Respondió ella, con cierto brillo en sus ojos.

— Estás equivocada —

— ¿Lo estoy? — Preguntó, confundida ante tales palabras.

— Así es, el que puedas usar tu poder de la destrucción es una de las tantas metas que alcanzaremos en el entrenamiento, pero esa no es la razón por la que decidiste entrenar. Nuevamente ¿Cuál es esa razón? —

— ¿Ser más fuerte? — Preguntó como si estuviera tanteando

— ¿Por qué dudas tanto en tu respuesta? —

— Ser más fuerte. — Exclamó nuevamente, segura de sus palabras.

— Exacto, decidiste entrenar para ser más fuerte, más allá de que deseas ser más fuerte para alcanzar tus objetivos en la vida, lo importante es que quieres ser más fuerte, esa es la base. Eso es lo que hacemos aquí, nuestro objetivo de todos los días es lograr de que al final del mismo tú seas un poco más fuerte que el día anterior. Hasta ahora lo estamos logrando con el entrenamiento de cardio y de fuerza, pero ahora se viene lo bueno. —

— ¿Entrenaremos mi poder de la destrucción? — Preguntó completamente ilusionada.

Un resoplido escapó de la boca del rubio, que comenzaba a hartarse tan sólo un poco ante tal insistencia.

— Y otra vez con lo mismo: Rias, no hago milagros. Si hasta ahora no pudiste despertarlo, llevará tiempo el que puedas usarlo a voluntad. Aprende a estar de pie antes de caminar, aprende a caminar antes de correr. —

— Ya veo… — Susurró Rias, claramente desilusionada.

— No te desanimes, iremos de menor a mayor: Dime ¿Qué sabes de poder demoníaco? Más específicamente ¿Qué sabes de tú poder demoníaco? —

— De mi padre heredé cantidades enormes de poder demoníaco, que superan por creses a la media normal. De mi madre en cambio heredé el poder de la destrucción, un tipo de energía muy antigua que sólo los pertenecientes a la familia Bael pueden despertar, capaz de desintegrar tanto seres vivos como objetos inanimados, los destruye, los erradica de la existencia —

— No era esa la respuesta que esperaba, pero has dado una buena explicación del poder de tus familias. — Dijo el — Rias, cuando te pregunto qué es lo que sabes de tu poder no me refiero a eso. Me refiero a lo que eres capaz de hacer. ¿Eres afín a alguna magia elemental? ¿Sabes hacer magia o sólo utilizas tu poder en estado puro? — Preguntó.

— Sé algunos hechizos de magia elemental, pero ninguno a gran escala. Puedo manifestar mi poder demoníaco en energía pura muy fácilmente, tengo un muy buen control en ella. También tengo un control casi perfecto en mi aura, puedo utilizarla para controlar humanos y seres débiles, y también puedo sanar a otras personas con ella —

— Magia elemental no podremos trabajar jamás, a menos que comiences a leer libros y pergaminos para aprender sus bases… El que puedas utilizar tu aura para sanar debo decir que me llama un poco la atención, podríamos trabajar en eso también… — Rascándose la barbilla — Como sea, me cansé de hablar. Será mejor que comiences mostrándome lo que tienes. —

— ¡Bien! ¿Qué quieres que haga? — Su entusiasmo era evidente

Ignorándola comenzó a caminar a paso lento hacia el centro del parque, sin percatarse de la mirada confundida que la pelirroja le propinaba.

Alcanzando unos quince metros de distancia de la demonio se volteó a verla. Adoptando una posición de cuclillas trazó varios sellos de manos antes de colocar las palmas de sus manos extendidas en el verde césped de aquel parque, realizando su técnica.

Dos decenas de enormes, gigantes porciones de lo que parecía tierra ejercieron de la superficie del parque. De aproximadamente tres o cuatro metros de alto, extremadamente gruesos, esparcidos por doquier, como si fuesen paredes hechas de tierra.

— ¡S-sorprendente! ¡No sabía que podías hacer magia afín al elemento tierra sin ni siquiera conjurar un sello mágico! — Exclamó la pelirroja gratamente sorprendida

— Tú quédate ahí Gremory —Ordenó desde su lugar cuando la pelirroja hizo el ademán de acercarse hasta él — Y te equivocas, esto no es magia —

— ¿No lo es? — Preguntó, confundida.

— No, no sé usar magia, no puedo usar magia — Confesó, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

— ¿Y cómo hiciste eso? —

— Magia — Bromeó, tomándole el pelo — No importa cómo lo hice, no tenemos tiempo que perder — Desvió el tema, intentando centrar la conversación en el entrenamiento de ella.

— ¿Me enseñarás a hacer ese hechizo? — Preguntó Rias

— No es un hechizo — Le explicó — y no, es algo que solo yo puedo hacer. —

— ¿No es un hechizo? ¿Entonces que es? —

— Déjate de preguntas y ponte a trabajar Gremory, vamos ¡comienza! — Le ordenó

— N-no comprendo ¿Qué quieres que haga? —

— Dijiste que eres buena manifestando tu poder demoníaco. Adelante, quiero verlo. — Le exigió

— E-entiendo —

Respirando profundo, estirando tanto sus brazos como las palmas de sus manos. Claramente concentrándose.

Logrando que su aura se vuelva visible y extremadamente densa.

Moviendo sus brazos justo delante de su pecho, nuevamente estirando las manos.

La energía demoníaca comenzó a brotar en ella, manifestándose cada vez más y más.

— ¿Y bien? —

— Lo estoy haciendo, no comprendo — Exclamó confundida una vez su cuerpo se vio envuelto en su propia energía.

— No quiero que simplemente me muestres tu energía Rias, utilízala. Para algo hice esas paredes. Todas son duras, extremadamente duras, como si estuvieran hechas de acero, y cada una es más fuerte que la anterior. Adelante, quiero que las pulverices. —

— ¡Entendido! —

Sin perder tiempo alguno la Gremory concentró su energía en su mano derecha.

Un poderoso haz de energía salió disparado de su mano, dirigiéndose a gran velocidad, estrellándose directamente contra la pared de tierra más cercana a ella, pulverizándola como si nada.

Lo que no estaba en sus planes era que aquella bola de energía demoníaca siguiera su curso y atravesara las otras tres paredes que se encontraban tras la primera, destruyendo todas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Curioso decidió prestarle más atención a la Gremory, quien ahora concentraba su poder demoníaco en ambas manos.

Sus lanzamientos eran algo torpes, pero sus ataques eran extremadamente eficientes.

Contó exactamente dieciocho ataques, esos fueron todos los ataques que Rias Gremory lanzó, y tan sólo quedaban cinco paredes.

Tres haces de poder demoníaco fueron a parar contra una de las barreras, sin siquiera dejarle un rasguño.

Desde su punto pudo ver como el rostro de la pelirroja adoptaba un semblante de frustración.

Molesta la Gremory comenzó a lanzar ataque tras ataque de energía demoníaca. Sin poder tirar ninguna de las barreras restantes.

Luego de verla fracasar por más de diez minutos supo que era el momento de intervenir por primera vez.

— Debo de admitir que me sorprendió el nivel de tu poder —

Confesó el rubio ni bien se apareció tras la pelirroja con su característica velocidad, asustándola sin querer.

— ¡Kya! —

Fue el grito que escapó el cuerpo de la Gremory cuando escuchó su voz de la nada, cayendo en el suelo del susto.

— Lo siento — Se disculpó sonriente — No creí que te asustaría, no fue mi intención — Extendiendo su mano

— ¿¡C-cómo es que te apareciste tan rápido!? — Incorporándose con ayuda del rubio.

— Eso no importa. Tu poder estuvo bien, muy bien. — La felicitó con una sonrisa en su rostro

— P-pero no puedo tirar esas barreras restantes. —

— Es entendible, aunque no lo parezcan son extremadamente fuertes, no te rindas tan pronto. —

— ¡N-no pensaba hacerlo! —

— Bien, eso es bueno… Pese a que tu poder demoníaco superó mi expectación, debo decir que tu forma de lanzar es horrenda. —

— ¿Qué? ¿De verdad? — Dijo, desilusionada — Lo siento… —

— ¿Por qué lo sientes? No te disculpes en vano Gremory, es algo sencillo de mejorar — Colocando ambas manos en los hombros de la pelirroja, volteándola de repente, de manera brusca.

— ¿Q-qué haces? —

Ignorando su voz llevó una de sus manos a la palma de la pelirroja, mientras que la otra mano se posó en su codo, guiando su brazo hacia atrás.

— Vamos con un poco de teoría para mejorar la práctica. — Susurró — Rias, cuando atacas de esta manera, por lo general se hace para sorprender al enemigo, agarrarlo con la guardia baja, sorprenderlo de forma que no pueda contraatacar, o siquiera esquivar el ataque. ¿Qué es lo principal en ataques como estos? —

— ¿L-la velocidad? — Respondió en forma de pregunta, dudosa.

— Nuevamente, no dudes sobre tus respuestas. —

— La velocidad. — Reafirmó.

— Así es. Tú no te estás concentrando en eso, bueno, en realidad no te concentras en nada. Sólo estás lanzando ataques por lanzar. —

— L-lo siento… —

— Te vuelves a disculpar otra vez sin razón y me vuelvo a casa a dormir. —

— ¡L-lo-… — Se detuvo —Ya… ¿Puedes ayudar a corregirme? —

— Es lo que iba a hacer — Doblando un poco el brazo de la chica — Cuando lanzas así, el codo no tiene que estar completamente extendido, de lo contrario no aprovecharías toda la fuerza de tu brazo. ¿Eres diestra o zurda? —

— D-diestra — Contestó, algo insegura ante el tacto del chico.

— Bien, entonces — Entrelazando su pierna con la de la pelirroja, moviéndola ligeramente hacia atrás — Tu pierna derecha al frente, así estarás mejor asentada. — Le explicó — Lo más importante de todo es esto: Imagina que tu cuerpo es el punto central de un plano cartesiano —

— S-sí — Intentó concentrarse.

— Bueno, cuando quieres lanzar un ataque tu brazo tiene que estar en el ángulo doscientos setenta, desde ahí comienza el movimiento. Una vez que llegues con tu brazo a una posición de noventa grados es cuando lanzas el ataque, pero en ningún momento dejas de mover tu brazo. Si lo llegaras a hacer entonces el ataque perdería la velocidad ganada por el impulso ¿Comprendes? —

— Si, creo que lo comprendo —

— Bueno, inténtalo nuevamente —

Esta vez decidió simplemente retroceder unos simples pasos y observar a la pelirroja desde más de cerca.

Evidentemente quería mejorar, ya que en este nuevo intento pudo ver como la joven Gremory siguió todos los pasos que él le había marcado, y los resultados inmediatamente estuvieron a la vista.

El haz de poder demoníaco salió disparado mucho más rápido que los anteriores, y la energía tenía hasta más forma. Pero sólo había conseguido agrietar la barrera que recibió su ataque, no había conseguido derribarla.

— ¡Ugh! ¡Es frustrante! —

La oyó gritar al tiempo que juntaba sus manos y conjuraba un circulo mágico.

— No — La interrumpió detrás de ella, colocando su mano en uno de sus hombros de manera firme. — Esto es entrenamiento de poder puro, Gremory. Nada de círculos mágicos —

— ¡P-pero! —

— Tranquila, no desperdicies energía en frustrarte, ve uno a la vez. Esa de allí — Señalando una barrera en específico, cerca de un gran árbol de castaño — Es la más débil de las cinco, empieza por esa. Otro consejo, apunta al centro de la barrera, siempre. — Le explicó — Y lo más importante, intenta concentrar la energía, si no vas a usar más poder en un ataque entonces no vale la pena que lo intentes hacer grande, solo concentra la misma cantidad de energía en un ataque un poco más pequeño y verás que será más sencillo de derribar la barrera. —

— Entiendo, pero no creo que me salga al instante… — Dijo, mostrando inseguridad en sus palabras—Jamás he intentado eso… —

— Como te dije antes, tomate tu tiempo. Concentra tu energía y haz todos los pasos que te expliqué, verás que podrás hacerlo sin ningún problema. —

Nuevamente se separó de ella y decidió observarla.

Prácticamente no había tardado ni medio minuto en rodear todo su cuerpo en su propio poder demoníaco, y le tomó aproximadamente diez segundos en concentrar la energía demoníaca en su próximo ataque.

Dicho esto, le sorprendió muchísimo al rubio cuando el ataque de la heredera Gremory dejó la palma de su mano. Dirigiéndose a una velocidad que por mucho superaba a la de ataques anteriores hacia la barrera que le había señalado minutos atrás, atravesando no sólo la barrera de tierra, sino también el árbol de castaño que se encontraba detrás, arrancándolo prácticamente de raíz.

— ¡Sí, lo logré! ¡No creí que sería capaz de romperla! — Fueron los gritos que se escucharon en aquel parque, provenientes de la pelirroja Gremory, que muy alegre festejaba su pequeña victoria.

No le estaba prestando atención, en ese momento simplemente se encontraba callado, como si estuviera pensando profundamente en algo.

Toda su vida había querido sacarse su ojo izquierdo, bueno, desde el momento en el que lo había obtenido. Era una completa carga en su vida. Era difícil de controlar, era aún más difícil de ocultar, llamaba la atención de muchísimas personas y lo que era peor, muchísimos se lo querían arrebatar. Pero había ocasiones en las que tenía que admitir que era muy, pero muy útil.

Sin él, probablemente se hubiese perdido el cambio que hubo en el interior de la heredera Gremory en el instante que comenzó a concentrar su energía para atacar. Había sido claro, aunque sea por tan sólo una milésima de segundo. El poder que había surgido de ese ataque no era netamente poder demoníaco puro.

— ¡Naruto! ¿Viste eso? ¡Mi ataque fue genial! —

La parte consciente de su cerebro logró captar las palabras de la pelirroja, saliendo de su trance.

— Más te vale que sepas como volver a plantar ese árbol con magia, porque si no estaremos en problemas… No estoy para pagar una multa municipal por daño a la vía pública — Le respondió, a tono de broma.

— ¡S-sí, cuando terminemos lo arreglo! — Un ligero sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

— Bien… — Suspiró — Buen trabajo, eres muy rápida para aprender. Te dije que eras una genio —

— G-gracias. Fue sencillo de comprender, es como si estuviera lanzando una bala ¿No es así? —

— En efecto, buena analogía. —

— Ahora sólo me falta tirar las cuatro paredes restantes… — Dijo, lista para atacar otra vez.

— No, no, olvídate de eso. — Dijo él, colocando las palmas de sus manos nuevamente en el suelo. Deshaciendo la técnica de tierra que había utilizado.

— ¡Pero me faltaba tan poco, y ya había logrado mejorar mis ataques! —

— No hubieses podido derribarlas — Le dijo — hubiese sido en vano, por hoy es suficiente. —

— ¡No entiendo! — Exclamó — si viste como mi ataque atravesó la otra con facilidad! —

— Sí, y estoy impresionado, pero no hubiese sido posible que atravesaras las demás. — Insistió — Déjalo por ahora, se nota que no comprendiste cómo funcionaba ese ninjutsu de barrera que utilicé. —

— ¿Ninjutsu? —

— Técnica, es lo mismo. —

— ¡S-se lo que significa! P-pero, el ninjutsu es un arte marcial que contiene veinte disciplinas, no sabía que también tenía técnicas mágicas — Explicó ella, denotando su sabiduría en la cultura oriental.

— No es así. — Dijo, sin darle importancia —Pero no importa, no estoy aquí para debatir estas cosas. —

Nuevamente decidió tomar distancia de la pelirroja, alejándose un par de metros a paso lento.

Del bolsillo de su pantalón sacó un pequeño pergamino enrollado de color rojo, con un poco de chakra concentrado en su mano lo abrió, liberando de él un kunai corto de tres puntas.

— Eso es… ¿un kunai? —

Escuchó a la pelirroja preguntar desde su posición. levantando la vista pudo notar la curiosidad en sus ojos, observando el arma que él tenía en sus manos.

— Así es, parece que los conoces —

— ¡P-pues claro que lo conozco! ¡En el periodo de la guerra civil de Japón fue el arma más famosa y común que se utilizó! —

— Sí que sabes de esas cosas…—

—Me gusta la historia de este país…— Murmuró, observando atentamente el cuchillo en las manos del rubio — Madre me había dicho que los utilizabas, pero no le había creído… —

— Bueno, suficiente charla. — La ignoró — Adelante, ataca —

— ¿Qué? — Ladeó la cabeza, confundida.

— Quiero que repitas el mismo ataque que lanzaste hace un momento, pero con una simple modificación. —

— ¿Cuál? — Preguntó ella, curiosa.

— Extiende tu brazo al frente y la palma de tu mano, no hagas el movimiento de brazo que hiciste antes —

— Pero… Así no saldrá con la misma velocidad — Dijo, confundida

— No importa, sólo quiero probar la fuerza del ataque, deja de charlar y hazlo de una vez —

— ¡Entendido! —

Concentrando su energía en la palma de su mano.

Lanzando su ataque.

Tranquilo cortó al medio aquel proyectil con su kunai, dividendo el ataque en dos.

— Vaya — Notando como el acero de la hoja estaba bastante quemado. — Tu poder demoníaco es admirable. Con ataques como ese podrías derrotar a cualquiera de los ángeles caídos que hay en tu escuela en menos de un segundo. —

— Gracias… Pero pudiste cortarlo como si nada… — Dijo con un puchero en sus labios, desilusionada.

— Hay como mil años de experiencias que nos separan Gremory, te falta para poder lastimarme, no te desanimes —

— Sí que tienes el ego muy alto… —

— Qué puedo decir, estoy siendo sincero. — Dijo — Como sea ¿No notaste nada en tu ataque? — Preguntó expectante.

— ¿A qué te refieres con notar? — Preguntó ella, curiosa.

— Ya sabes ¿Nada raro en él? ¿Ningún cambio? —

— A decir verdad… No, para nada — Contestó —¿Por qué preguntas? —

— Ya, con que no te diste cuenta… Bueno, no importa. Sigamos. —

— ¿Darme cuenta de qué? —

— Repito: No importa, sigamos. Nuevo ejercicio. Golpéame. — Dijo, sorprendiendo a la chica.

— ¿Qué? —

— A veces me pregunto si estás sorda… —

— No es necesario que seas tan malo conmigo… — Haciendo nuevamente un puchero.

— Golpéame mujer. El nuevo ejercicio es este: Uno de tus ataques tiene que darme, es algo sencillo ¿No lo crees? —

— ¿Tengo que atacar de esta forma? ¿O puedo atacar como lo hice anteriormente? —

— Ataca como creas conveniente, solo hazlo. Creí que estabas molesta conmigo por el incidente de Gabrielle. Adelante, desquítate conmigo. No usaré ninguna técnica, ni siquiera usaré este kunai para defenderme — Haciéndolo desaparecer en una pequeña nube de humo — Estoy a tu merced. —

— Ya — Rodeando su cuerpo con energía demoníaca — ¡Vas a ver, esto terminará muy rápido! —

* * *

Si había algo que siempre le llamó la atención de los miembros del clan Gremory desde que los conoció, era la absurda cantidad de poder demoníaco que poseían. Era sencillo de comprender el porqué la familia Gremory era tan respetada. En una sociedad como la sociedad demoníaca, en la que el poder bruto lo significaba todo, los Gremory eran probablemente la familia más respetada de todas.

Pero, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, mientras seguía esquivando poderosos orbes de energía demoníaca que la pelirroja estaba lanzando como si no hubiese un mañana, había un rasgo de Rias Gremory que era destacable particularmente en su persona, y no en otros miembros de su familia que el conociese, y este era la facilidad con la que se frustraba.

Llevaba bastante tiempo repitiendo el mismo proceso, esquivando los ataques de Rias. Moviendo su cuerpo ligeramente hacia un lado, a veces hacia el otro. Otras veces simplemente saltando en el lugar. El máximo movimiento que tuvo que hacer hasta ahora fue el desplazarse uno o dos metros hacia la izquierda.

De la manera en la que la pelirroja se estaba mordiendo su labio inferior mientras su ceño se arrugaba cada vez más, sacaba la conclusión de que claramente estaba frustrada y molesta con no poder ni siquiera golpearla una vez.

A lo mejor ese ejercicio no había sido su idea más brillante, al menos no para la autoestima de la chica.

Pero ese ejercicio en particular era, además de un gran entrenamiento práctico para la joven, una pequeña prueba para ver si sus sospechas sobre el poder de la chica eran certeras.

Y evidentemente, cuando una gran cortina de polvo y tierra se levantó fue cuando se dio cuenta de que algo había cambiado en el último ataque que había esquivado de la pelirroja.

Al levantar la vista y prestarle atención pudo notar como claramente el aire faltaba en sus pulmones. Estaba cansada, respiraba con dificultad, parecía que su poder se estaba agotando.

Parecía.

Dos olas más de poder demoníaco se dirigieron hacia él, pero no eran como las anteriores, su color, su aura era un poco, muy pero muy poco, distinta. Más oscura, y por lo que parecía también más pesada, densa.

De igual manera las esquivó con facilidad. Simplemente las saltó por encima, como si nada.

Al aterrizar se llevó una pequeña sorpresa al notar que la pelirroja lo había vuelto a atacar con otros dos haces de poder demoníaco.

Pese a que le había dicho que no usaría ningún poder ni técnica para esquivar sus ataques, decidió hacer trampa por una única vez, ya que a juzgar por el carácter de la pelirroja ese entrenamiento no terminaría hasta que ella cayera desmayada en el suelo.

Apareciéndose detrás de ella de la misma forma que lo había hecho minutos atrás.

— Suficiente —

Fue la única palabra que dijo al estar detrás de la chica, colocando su mano derecha en su hombro. Un grito de susto escapó de ella

— ¡N-no me asustes así! — Exclamó, volteando a verlo — ¿Ya terminamos? Pero todavía no logro golpearte… —

— Así es, ya podemos terminar por hoy. Se nota que estás en tu límite —

— N-no es así, puedo continuar — Insistió ella

— Rias, no me cuestiones. Es evidente que estás casi agotada. Hasta acá llegó el entrenamiento de poder demoníaco por hoy. Deberías alegrarte, has avanzado. —

— Gracias, pero… — Murmuró, con la cabeza gacha— Creí que entrenaríamos algo más… —

— ¿No te agrada mi entrenamiento? — Preguntó, haciéndose el ofendido —Si quieres puedes buscarte alguien más que te enseñe —

— ¡N-no no! — Se apresuró a responder — Lo siento por ser una pesada… —

— Ya, no importa. Perdona que sea tan insistente con esto, pero, de verdad… Por alguna de esas casualidades de la vida ¿Seguro que no notaste nada cuando me atacabas? ¿Nada distinto? —

— ¿En mis poderes? No, nada fuera de lo común… ¿Por qué insistes tanto con eso? — Le preguntó, ansiosa — ¡Quiero saber! —

— En su momento lo sabrás Rias, es una pequeña teoría que tengo que confirmar. Descuida, no es nada serio. —

— …Está bien —

— Bien, entonces terminamos el entrenamiento de poder por ahora. Mañana lo retomaremos — Dijo el rubio

— ¡Genial! En ese caso iré a casa a desayunar…— Haciendo una leve pausa antes de susurrar — ¿Quieres venir conmigo? — Preguntó, esperanzada.

— ¿Desayunar? ¿Irte? ¿Acaso te golpeaste la cabeza? — Preguntó retóricamente —Todavía tienes que terminar tus ejercicios físicos, cabeza de fósforo — Se burló

— ¡N-no me llames así! Un momento… ¡Dijiste que ya habíamos terminado por hoy! —

— Sí, con tu entrenamiento de poder. Todavía me debes toda tu rutina física. Vamos, apúrate que sólo tienes cuarenta minutos antes de que tengas que ir a la escuela —

— ¡No es justo, llegaré tarde a la escuela! —

— Otra lección para que aprendas entonces, nada es justo en esta vida, Gremory —

.

* * *

Desde que se asentó en Japón junto con su compañero de viajes vampírico que su mente no paraba de cuestionarse algo respecto a aquella región.

Y es que según se había fijado estaban en primavera. No comprendía el porqué el clima era tan… extraño.

El pueblo de Kuoh se encontraba al sur de la prefectura de Fukushima, casi en el limite con la prefectura de Gunma. Estaba bastante alejado del norte del país, se suponía que la temperatura debería ser medianamente alta en primavera. No comprendía por qué en un día como ese hacía frio, ni mucho menos el por qué el cielo se había nublado tan repentinamente.

Abrigado con una parca azul mientras bebía su humeante café de todas las mañanas observaba a la pelirroja correr en aquel oscuro y desolado parque. Su más reciente nueva rutina.

— ¡Rias, ven aquí! — Gritó, llamando a la pelirroja que se encontraba a varios metros.

A diferencia de él la joven Gremory, quien vestía de la misma forma que el día anterior, llevaba tan sólo un suéter de lana fina de color purpura suave como abrigo, cosa que le llamaba la atención.

— ¿Qué sucede? —

— ¿Acaso no tienes frío? —

El semblante curioso que la pelirroja tenía en el rostro le decía que no se había estado esperando esa pregunta.

— No mucho, el estar corriendo me hace entrar en calor… — Respondió

— Ya veo, tiene sentido… — Murmuró él.

— ¿Para qué me llamaste? — Preguntó la pelirroja curiosa, observando al rubio "ido" en sus pensamientos.

— Oh, es verdad — Dijo, saliendo de su pequeño trance — Es suficiente, pasemos al entrenamiento de poder —

— ¿Ya, de verdad? — La sorpresa en el tono de su voz lo molestó un poco.

— ¿No me crees? —

— Es raro… Hoy me has hecho correr menos tiempo que ayer —

— ¿Te quejas acaso? —

— ¡No, para nada! —

— Bien, así tendremos más tiempo para entrenar tus poderes demoníacos, además hay algo que me gustaría comprobar. —

— ¿Por eso me pediste que pusiera la barrera ni bien llegamos? —

— Así es — Respondió.

— Bueno ¿Qué es lo que haremos hoy? —

Sorprendiendo a la chica el rubio simplemente se sentó en el suelo y se dispuso a observarla, esperando a que ella se sentara.

— ¿Y bien? — Preguntó — ¿Te sentarás o no? —

— Oh, sí, lo siento. —

Un simple gruñido fue su respuesta.

— Veamos, primero charlaremos un poco. ¿Qué sabes del sistema de circulación en los demonios? —

— Hm… — La pregunta la había tomado por sorpresa —El cuerpo de un demonio cuenta con dos sistemas de circulación, uno para la sangre y otro para el poder demoníaco, teniendo en cuenta que esto es entrenamiento de poder, el que nos interesa en este momento es el sistema circulatorio de poder demoníaco… —

— Así es, continua tu explicación — Le pidió

— No es que sepa mucho sobre él… Se que recorre todo el cuerpo y que al igual que el sistema circulatorio de la sangre su núcleo es el corazón, y que su función es cubrir a todas y cada una de las células del cuerpo con poder demoníaco, pero no sé mucho más… —

— Es una buena explicación general. Déjame ayudarte… Entre los demonios el sistema de circulación de poder varía mucho, hay algunos que tienen los canales de circulación muchísimo más gruesos que otros, tu hermano Sirzechs, por ejemplo. Sus canales de circulación son tan gruesos que puede envolver todo su cuerpo en una cantidad enorme de poder demoníaco en menos de un segundo. Es hasta aterrador —

La mención del hermano de la pelirroja claramente la había molestado y deprimido un poco.

Sin darle mucha atención, aclarándose la garganta decidió continuar.

— Los seres sobrenaturales… Bueno, y yo también, presentamos una diferencia en nuestro sistema circulatorio en comparación con la de los humanos comunes, y es que las venas y arterias de nuestras manos y pies están directamente conectadas con nuestro corazón, es decir, no presentan ninguna ramificación ¿Lo sabías? —

— Si, no creí que fuera información importante… —

— Créeme, lo es, déjame llegar al punto. Como bien dijiste, los dos sistemas circulatorios son idénticos, solo que uno transporta sangre y otro poder. Eso significa que hay canales de circulación de energía que van directamente de nuestras manos y pies a nuestra fuente de poder. Habiendo dicho esto, Hay un patrón que existe en todos los sistemas circulatorios de poder.

— Los canales circulatorios más importantes son los del dedo anular y el dedo mayor. —

— Así es, y la más importante entre esos dos es el del dedo mayor, ya que es el canal más grueso que presenta el sistema ¿Por qué es así? —

— Porque los demonios utilizamos constantemente las manos en batalla —

— No solo los demonios, y no solo en batalla. Pero sí, así es, la anatomía es extremadamente curiosa a veces. Llamativamente, los canales de poder más gruesos se encuentran en las manos y en los pies, el más importante es el del dedo mayor y el segundo el del dedo anular. Por esta razón a ambos dedos se los conoce como "Dedos del corazón". También es por esto que, en el mundo demoníaco, cuando dos personas se casan, el hombre utiliza el anillo en el dedo mayor y la mujer en el anular. —

— ¿Por qué me dices todo esto? —

— Creo que me estoy propasando con las palabras y esto no está yendo a ningún lado… Rias, no sé si estás al tanto de esto, pero tú no tienes dos sistemas de circulación. —

— ¿No? —

— No Rias, tú, a diferencia de la mayoría de los de tu raza, tienes tres sistemas de circulación. —

— E-eso es imposible —

— No, no lo es. Tu tienes un sistema circulatorio de sangre, otro de poder demoníaco, y otro para el poder de la destrucción. —

— ¿¡En serio me lo dices!? —

— Me sorprende mucho que tú, la hija de la mismísima Venelana Bael, ahora Gremory, no sepa esto. — Dijo, riendo un poco.

— P-pero… —Balbuceó — N-no sé qué decir, es… De verdad no lo sabía… —

— Concentra poder demoníaco en la palma de tu mano como lo hiciste ayer. —

Sin chistar la Gremory hizo como le era pedido.

Su mirada alternaba constantemente entre el rostro de la chica y su mano, intentando leerla.

Unos minutos habían pasado, la energía manifestada recorría todo su brazo, y gracias a su ojo podía ver que el mismo suceso del día anterior estaba ocurriendo.

— ¿No sientes nada distinto? — Le preguntó, expectante

— No, juro que no logro comprender ¿Qué es lo que debería sentir? —

— Aquí — Mostrándole su propia mano le señaló su dedo mayor.

Con su otra mano trazaba un camino con la yema de dos de sus dedos, recorriendo desde la falange distal del mismo dedo hasta la muñeca, recorriendo el centro de la palma de su mano

— ¿Nada? ¿Ningún ardor, cosquilleo? —

— No, nada de nada… —

— Está bien… Suficiente por ahora, puedes parar. —

Siguiendo sus ordenes la demonio dejó de concentrar poder. Al juzgar por su mirada al parecer no estaba muy contenta.

— Esto será difícil… — Murmuró.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —

— Rias, la razón por la que te expliqué lo de los canales de circulación de poder es sencilla, tu estás usando, de manera inconsciente, poder de la destrucción. —

— ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Lo dices en serio!? —

— Así es ¿Por qué habría de mentir? —

— P-pero, jamás me di cuenta —

— Es por eso que te pregunto si sientes algo distinto, cuando concentras energía inconscientemente uno de tus canales circulatorios del poder de la destrucción libera justamente eso, el poder de la destrucción, para ser específicos, es el canal circulatorio de tu dedo mayor, pero en cierta parte es entendible que sea el único despierto. —

— ¡Puedo usar el poder de la destrucción, es increíble! ¡Siempre creí que no sería capaz! ¡Esto es magnífico! —

— Para un poco el carro, Gremory. Sí, inconscientemente lo usas, pero en el total de un ataque normal tan sólo usas menos del uno por ciento, el resto es simple poder demoníaco, y el único canal de circulación que parece medianamente despierto es el del dedo mayor. Además, si no puedes usarlo a consciencia ¿De qué sirve? Ni siquiera puedes sentir al poder de la destrucción correr por tu cuerpo —

— Y-yo… —

— Afortunadamente me tienes a mí, que a diferencia de ti sí puedo percatarme de lo que sucede en tu cuerpo cuando usas tu poder. —

— ¿Cómo es eso posible? —

— No sé si alguna vez has oído alguna frase o historia referida a mi ojo izquierdo —

— ¡Sí! ¡Cuando era pequeña mi hermano y mis padres siempre contaban anécdotas de ti y los demás! Siempre decían que uno de tus ojos era magnifico, y que era de color rojo… Pero yo siempre lo vi azul, incluso ahora… —

— En efecto, su verdadero color es rojo, esto es tan sólo una ilusión… Y no sé si es magnífico, pero para ayudarte a ti es muy útil. —

— ¿Qué es lo que hace? — Preguntó curiosa

— Con él puedo ver la energía de los demás seres, y también diferenciarla por colores. Por ejemplo, yo veo tu poder demoníaco que hay en ti de color rojo, mientras que el poder de la destrucción lo veo de color negro. Así es como pude saber que tenías poder de la destrucción dentro de ti y no solo eso, sino que también inconscientemente implementabas una mísera parte de él en tus ataques. —

— Eso es genial…— Dijo, con brillo en sus ojos — ¿Qué más hace? —

— Otras cosas más difíciles de explicar que no tienen nada que ver con este entrenamiento — Dijo, sin darle mucho margen al asunto.

— Entiendo… ¿Puedo verlo? — Preguntó, esperanzada.

— No — Le negó rotundamente.

— ¡Por favor! — Rogó la pelirroja

— Creí que estabas desesperada por poder controlar la energía heredara de tu madre. —

— Si, pero… —

— Nada de peros, a entrenar, ya. Cuando puedas controlar el poder de la destrucción te mostraré mi ojo. —

— ¿Lo prometes? —

— Ugh… — Refunfuñó — Sí, ahora ponte a trabajar —

— ¡Muy bien! ¿Qué quieres que haga? —

— Vamos con otra pequeña explicación antes de seguir. Presta atención —

— ¡Sí! —

— Como de seguro sabrás, las personas reaccionan de manera diferente ante diversas sensaciones físicas, lo que a alguien le puede causar placer a otro le puede causar dolor. Así como también, lo que a alguien le puede generar algo, a otras personas no les puede generar absolutamente nada. — Explicó — Rias ¿Por qué una persona puede sentir estímulos a través de la piel? —

— ¿Por los receptores nerviosos? —

— Así es. En la piel se encuentran distintos receptores nerviosos que reciben el estímulo y lo envían al cerebro como si fuera información. Ahora, como bien dije, hay personas que pueden reaccionar a estímulos y otras que no. Esto se debe a que hay personas que desarrollan demasiado estos receptores nerviosos, cuando hay otras que no. Pongamos un ejemplo claro: Las cosquillas. Dime, Rias ¿Por lo general sientes cosquillas? —

— Sinceramente no, por lo general no siento cosquillas… ¿Por qué preguntas? —

— Tan sólo escucha y responde. — La regañó — Como decía, eso quiere decir que cuando tú misma te intentas hacer cosquillas no sientes absolutamente nada ¿No? —

— Así es, cuando alguien me hace cosquillas siento al menos una sensación de tacto y cierto malestar, pero cuando me hago cosquillas a mí misma no siento absolutamente nada, mi cuerpo ya asimila el tacto, por ende, no me genera nada —

— Eso es exactamente lo que quiero que entiendas. El mismo concepto se aplica para los seres sobrenaturales, Rias. Hay seres que nacen con sus receptores nerviosos tan desarrollados que pueden sentir su poder desde el momento que nacen, como por ejemplo tu hermano, Sirzechs. Rias, en este momento tu poder de la destrucción es tuyo, pero a la vez no. ¿Comprendes? —

— A decir verdad, no, no muy bien… —

— Tú poder de la destrucción inconscientemente se filtra en tus ataques, lo hace sin que tú te lo propongas, actúa de manera independiente a ti, y aún así no lo sientes, no lo percibes, no te genera ninguna sensación que puedas percibir. Si tu quisieras sacarlo por ti misma te sería completamente imposible, de la misma forma que es imposible que tú misma te hagas cosquillas si cuando alguien más ajeno a tu cuerpo lo hace tu no sientes nada ¿Comprendes ahora? ¿O precisas otra analogía? Puede que no haya elegido el mejor de los ejemplos… No soy muy bueno con estas cosas…—

— Sí, ahora que lo explicas así entiendo a la perfección. — Respondió con una sonrisa, tranquilizando al rubio — Quieres que logre sentir el poder de la destrucción. Si no logro sentirlo primero será imposible que pueda controlarlo a voluntad…—

— Exacto, entiendes muy rápido, Gremory —

— ¿Y cómo lograré sentirlo? Si no logro sentirlo ahora… ¿Cómo lo haré? —

— Dame tu mano derecha —

Nuevamente, con algo de confusión en su mirada la pelirroja le hizo caso.

Sacando un marcador de uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo se dispuso a dibujar una fina línea que recorría desde la punta del dedo mayor hasta el final de la muñeca de la chica.

— Quiero que concentres toda tu atención en esa línea, clávale la mirada y no dejes de verla ni un segundo. Mientras, libera y canaliza tu poder demoníaco como lo venías haciendo hasta ahora. —

— ¿Funcionará? —

— No lo sabemos hasta que no lo intentes, esto puede llevar bastante tiempo, pero si vez que no hay progreso intenta estimulando la zona que abarca la línea que te dibujé, acaríciala con tu otra mano, eso debe de ayudar. —

— Hoy no tengo actividad escolar. Me quedaré todo el día de ser necesario. —

— Esa es la actitud, comienza. —

.

.

* * *

— No puedo creer que no sepas la postura para meditar —

— E-es que jamás lo hice antes —

— Es inaudito Rias, eres una sorpresa y tres desilusiones —

— ¡L-lo siento! ¡N-no creí que necesitaría concentrarme tanto para poder usar mi poder Bael! —

Sentada con su espalda contra la madera del reparado árbol de castaño que el día anterior había derribado, la Gremory trataba en vano adoptar una postura propia de meditación.

El caso de esa demonio era uno extremadamente particular que le llamaba la atención por completo. Por momentos mostraba destellos de puro y nato talento, pero estaba extremadamente detrás, le faltaban tantos conceptos básicos y sencillos que le parecía hasta tonto que una demonio del calibre de ella no dominara, mucho menos conozca.

Y es que, hasta Ravel, sí, Ravel. Una de las demonios más inestables, orgullosas y malhumoradas que él conocía, sabía los principios básicos de la meditación. ¡Incluso Xenovia había aprendido a meditar por su cuenta!

— Es sencillo. Primero que nada, debes adoptar la posición de loto. Piernas cruzadas y pies a la altura del muslo opuesto — Le explicó, ayudándola de cerca. — Luego debes de estirar por completo tu columna vertebral. Que tu lumbar no toque con la madera del árbol. —

— ¿Cómo hago eso? —

— Si que tienes una mala postura… — Dijo él, moviendo su mano a la espalda baja de la chica

— Lo siento… — Susurró ella, algo nerviosa por el repentino tacto del muchacho.

— La lumbar nunca tiene que estar recta Rias. Adopta una postura como la letra "S". Lo único que debe tocar la madera son tus omoplatos y bueno, tu trasero — Dijo, acomodando la espalda de la chica

— Y-ya… E-entiendo — Un ligero tono rosa adornaba sus pálidas mejillas

— Es difícil de creer que la heredera Gremory no tenga una buena postura —

— Es que sufro problemas de espalda… —

— ¿De verdad, tan joven? ¿Por qué? —

— ¡Mejor que no lo sepas! — Chilló — Es… vergonzoso —

— Si tu dices… — Sin prestarle mucha atención a su respuesta — Ahora, levanta tu mentón. Vista al frente, extiende tu brazo y comienza a manifestar tu poder con los ojos cerrados. —

La pelirroja asintió levemente antes de ponerse en acción. Se notaba que cada vez era más afín al liberar su energía en estado puro.

— Esto… Naruto — Habló nuevamente luego de unos minutos, abriendo los ojos

— ¡Te dije que no abras los ojos! —

— ¡Lo siento! — Cerrándolos inmediatamente —Es que… Se supone que tengo que poner la mente en blanco ¿No es así? — Preguntó, no muy segura.

— Si, en lo único que te tienes que concentrar es en tu centro y en la línea que tienes en tu mano. —

— Entiendo… —

Un breve silencio, algo incomodo, se formó. Hasta que finalmente la pelirroja volvió a hablar.

— ¿…Cómo hago eso? — Preguntó en un susurro, completamente apenada.

Largando un fuerte y frustrado suspiro se acercó hasta ella, sentándose justo en frente suyo.

La pelirroja lo miraba curiosa, expectante, pero el simplemente ignoraba su mirada como si no lo estuviese observando.

— El centro es el centro de tu energía, sea física, demoníaca o del poder de la destrucción. Tú tienes más de un centro, pero en este caso debes de concentrarte en sólo uno, y es este —

Un grito acompañado de un suspiro abandonó los labios de la Gremory, quién se asustó un poco al repentino contacto con él. Las yemas de sus dedos tocando su estomago por encima de su ropa, casi a la altura de su ombligo.

— Tan sólo concéntrate en tu centro, imagínalo… — Susurró muy pero muy suavemente.

Poco a poco el semblante de la pelirroja se fue relajando, su respiración era extremadamente calma.

El poder demoníaco nuevamente volvió a manifestarse no sólo en su mano, sino también en todo su cuerpo.

Con mucho cuidado rompió el contacto con el cuerpo de la joven, poniéndose de pie, alejándose unos pasos.

Nuevamente tomó asiento bajo un árbol cercano al de la pelirroja, parecía que en cualquier momento comenzaría a llover.

No paraba de sorprenderle y hasta preocuparle el repentino cambio de clima.

El frío, el viento fresco. Las nubes grises rondando por los cielos, amenazantes. Los pájaros sobrevolando los cielos, algo alterados.

Su sentido de alerta, muy desarrollado por todas sus experiencias pasadas, no paraba de hacerle ruido.

Era el típico ambiente que invitaba, que abrazaba a la tragedia. Y no era una sensación aislada. No, sabía que la tragedia estaba al llegar, si no es que ya había llegado. Eso era porque el peligro estaba ahí, afuera, literalmente. El peligro lo esperaba tras esa barrera.

Tal parecía que el dragón en su interior también se había percatado de ello, porque pudo sentir como se aparecía en su consciencia, antes de alertarle.

[Discúlpame, compañero…]

Si, tal parecía que el dragón también había olfateado el peligro. No le era necesario responder, él estaba en su mente, percibía sus sentimientos y pensamientos.

[Él es…]

' _Ya sé quién es, Ddraig.'_ Le respondió

[¿Lo conoces?]

Nuevamente no le fue necesario responder, el dragón ya había leído su respuesta en su mente.

[Estás sorpresivamente tranquilo…]

' _Está ahí afuera hace más de diez minutos, si hubiese querido haber hecho algo hubiese actuado ni bien se apareció. Esta barrera la puede derribar de un soplido, y pudo haberme sorprendido ni bien se apareció.'_

[¿Crees poder ganarle?]

Estaba seguro que la determinación en su respuesta incomodaría al gran dragón dentro de él.

' _No'_

[Ha asesinado a más de una docena de mis antiguos portadores…]

El comentario del dragón lo incomodaba y asustaba un poco, aunque no lo demostrase.

[De ser necesario, utiliza mi poder por favor]

' _No será necesario. Repito, de querer haber hecho algo hubiese actuado anteriormente. No debe de querer pelear.'_

[¿…Y si te equivocas?]

' _Y si me equivoco…'_

Susurró en su mente, terminando la frase con un simple pensamiento.

 _Deberás de buscarte otro contenedor._

* * *

Las gruesas gotas de agua que caían del cielo se perdían en el suelo, bañando por completo al pequeño pueblo. Hacía ya varios minutos que había comenzado a llover en aquella ciudad, y el ambiente parecía, sobretodo en aquel momento, muy deprimente.

En una de las tantas calles de aquel pueblo, desoladas debido al horario y el clima, la figura de un hombre se hallaba de pie en medio de la lluvia, prácticamente congelado en el lugar.

De altura prominente y complexión delgada. Sus finos cabellos, al igual que la larga gabardina negra que cubría su cuerpo, se encontraban completamente empapados.

El aura misteriosa que lo rodeaba junto con su particular apariencia lo volvían una figura aterradora.

Su fría mirada fija al frente, observando el parque ubicado a unos metros de él. Sin pestañar ni una sola vez.

Pronto, absolutamente de la nada, otra figura se apareció unos metros detrás de aquel hombre.

Al instante de hacer su aparición, la voz de la nueva figura resonó en aquella fría calle

— Llevas más de una hora aquí ¿Qué mierda es lo que quieres? —

Al escuchar sus palabras el hombre desvió la mirada por un segundo, observando hacia un costado, su semblante aburrido y desinteresado. Ni siquiera se dignó a ver a la figura que había irrumpido su soledad en aquella calle, mucho menos respondió su pregunta, su atención a él fue nula.

El semblante serio de la otra figura tampoco se inmutó. Durante varios minutos permaneció en silencio, mientras la lluvia lo mojaba por completo, observando atentamente la figura frente a él. Esperando un mísero movimiento, algo.

Decidido a llamar su atención, su figura desapareció por completo de allí, reapareciendo al mismo tiempo en frente de aquel misterioso hombre. Tan solo dos pasos los distanciaban.

Pese a la diferencia de alturas, su voz y su postura nuevamente se mostraron intimidantes

— ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? —

El espeluznante hombre no emitió sonido alguno, no respondió, al menos no al principio. Elevando su brazo derecho enseñó su delgada y pálida mano, desnuda.

Uno de sus largos dedos apuntó hacia delante, señalando al hombre frente a él.

— Una copia — Fue su susurro, su voz fría y apagada. — El original… Allí — Su mirada se dirigía al parque detrás del hombre.

— ¿Me buscas a mí? —

— El original… El original ahora es un dragón… — Fue el susurro que el espeluznante hombre emitió.

— ¿Cómo te has enterado? —

El hombre cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, varios fueron los segundos en los que tardó en responder.

— Un dragón puede sentir a otro dragón. — Fue su respuesta, a la vez que los abría nuevamente. Sus ojos, uno de color oro y el otro de color negro, observaban al muchacho con odio.

— ¿Vienes a por mí? —

Sus ojos nuevamente dejaron de ver al hombre, observando nuevamente el parque que había señalado.

— Rias Gremory… —

— Ponle un dedo encima y te asesino — Le advirtió, con determinación en su tono de voz.

— Tu no puedes asesinarme… ¿Lo has olvidado? —

Esta vez fue su turno de hacer silencio y no responder.

— Si Rias Gremory muere… — Susurró —¿Tu sufrirías? — El tono de su voz, tan espeluznante como su aura. La pregunta logró descolocarlo.

Su respuesta fue sincera

— No sé si sufriría, pero no me lo perdonaría… ¿Vas tras ella? —

— Gásper Vladi — Nombró al dhampiro aquel autodenominado dragón.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron como platos al escuchar el nombre del pequeño Vladi.

— Sueñas si piensas que te dejaré tocar a Gásper —

— ¿Soñar? Yo no sueño… — Fue su extraña contestación.

Antes de que pudiese recibir respuesta alguna por parte de Naruto volvió a hablar.

— Gásper Vladi, aquel que heredó los poderes del único ser que pudo controlarme. Ese vampiro merece morir. Va a morir. Tú también. —

El rubio tan sólo se limitaba a escuchar sus palabras. Lo que escuchaba sólo lograba que perdiera la calma, estaba tenso, la preocupación se adueñaba de él.

— Naruto Uzumaki. Tu ojo…— Siseó, poniendo en alerta al rubio, su voz temblorosa debido a la ira que tenía. — Tu ojo es similar a los de él, y ahora eres un dragón. Tu existencia es repugnante. —

— ¿Estás tras Gásper y tras de mí? — Preguntó con cierto temor — ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —

— ¿Qué es lo que quiero? — Se preguntó a sí mismo, observando sus manos.

Callado el espeluznante hombre alzó su vista, observando atentamente a las nubes sobre ellos, las gotas de la lluvia golpeaban su pálido rostro, pero no hacía nada por impedirlo. Luego de varios segundos así, volvió a hablar.

— Quiero arrancar tu corazón con mis propias garras. — Susurró de manera maniática — Quiero bañarme en tu sangre. Quiero verte desesperar. Quiero verte sufrir. Quiero asesinarte —

— Pues basta de charla y ven a mí — Lo retó el rubio, preparándose para luchar.

— No. — Fue la simple respuesta del autodenominado dragón. Su respiración profunda indicaba que estaba consiguiendo calmarse.

La respuesta de aquel espeluznante hombre lo tomó por sorpresa.

— No puedo pelear contigo. No debo ser yo quien te asesine. — Habló nuevamente

— ¿A qué te refieres? —

— Naruto Uzumaki… — Susurró su nombre, arrastrando las palabras con asco en su voz. —Tu fin ha llegado. Morirás antes de que la luna de mañana ascienda los cielos. Vendrán por ti. —

— ¿Quiénes? —

Nuevamente cerró los ojos, pensando, contemplando sus próximas palabras.

— La Lanza del Sol Poniente. —

— ¿Trabajas para Cao Cao? — Fue su pregunta

El hombre tan sólo permaneció en silencio.

— ¿O es que acaso estás aliado con Ophis? — Agregó Naruto, su mirada extremadamente seria.

— Ophis Ouroboros… — Susurró —No… Yo seré quien asesine a Ophis Ouroboros, yo acabaré con el infinito… —

— ¿A qué has venido? ¿Por qué aparecerte así? La última vez no fuiste tan calmo…—

— Quería verte otra vez, Uzumaki Naruto — Contestó el hombre —el nuevo portador de Ddraig… El nuevo Dragón Emperador Rojo. Pero no eres un dragón respetable, tu aura está reprimida, eres repugnante — Lo insultó con asco en su voz— incluso tu propio poder ha disminuido de la última vez que nos enfrentamos… —

— Lamento haberte decepcionado — Se disculpó de forma irónica, como era costumbre en él.

El hombre adoptó un semblante completamente serio, y observó al rubio con ojos llenos de determinación e ira.

— Mi misión es traerte un mensaje. — Habló de forma vacía.

— ¿Qué mensaje? — Preguntó, curioso ante esas palabras.

— No intentes huir, Uzumaki Naruto. Ni siquiera pienses en ello. Si lo haces, asesinaré a todos y cada uno de los habitantes de este país. La lanza del destino será quien acabe con tu vida, eso ya está decidido. — Le confesó, sin siquiera pestañar.

— ¿Decidido por quién? — Preguntó Naruto, alerta.

— Por mi superior — Respondió sin más.

Esas palabras eran las últimas que el rubio hubiese esperado, le parecía hasta poco creíble.

— ¿Superior? — Preguntó, anonadado. — ¿Te Refieres a Ophis Ouroboros? —

El hombre permaneció en silencio.

—¿Sabes qué? — Dio un paso al frente el rubio, decidido. — Dile a Cao Cao que venga preparado, que se traiga a todos sus amigos, incluso que se traiga un ejército entero, porque esta vez no voy a tenerle la misma consideración que le tuve las veces anteriores. — Declaró — Lo terminaré asesinando. —

— Luego de mucho tiempo, acabarán contigo Uzumaki Naruto, acepta tu destino. Si la lanza del sol creciente por algún motivo llegase a perecer ante ti... —

Alzó su voz de repente, dando la vuelta, ignorando la vista del rubio.

Dio unos pasos, alejándose todavía más. El ruido de sus botas chapoteando era lo único que se escuchaba allí.

— Entonces seré yo quien te asesine. — Sentenció. — La luna creciente tomará tu vida, y la de todos a tu alrededor… —

.

.

* * *

Dos figuras aparecieron bajo la tenue luz que la luna, y las pocas estrellas visibles, otorgaban.

Las olas golpeaban de manera agresiva contra las rocas de aquella irregular costa. los furiosos golpes causaban que el agua se desparramara por toda la superficie de la costa rocosa.

Sin perder tiempo las dos figuras caminaban tranquilamente por el único sendero que había en aquel lugar, a unas yardas de distancia del espacio en el que habían aparecido. El sendero, angosto y sin iluminar, se adentraba en el bosque tras la costa. Las ramas de los arboles a los costados del camino y la prácticamente nula iluminación volvían aquella senda empedrada difícil de transitar.

La figura más pequeña de las dos presentaba un poco de torpeza en su andar. Ciertos quejidos escapaban sus femeninos labios. Pronto la figura más alta rompió el silencio.

— Nuevamente, tu elección de ropas no fue la más optima —

Pese a que el rostro de la mujer no era visible, debido al bufido que emitió se notaba que estaba disgustada ante ese comentario, pero no emitió palabra alguna. Continuaron caminando por aquel sendero hasta que se encontraron frente a un edificio que de cierta forma desentonaba con ese lugar.

De tan sólo dos pisos de alto, con varias ventanas antiguas alineadas por piso, sin ningún tipo de vegetación que decorara la fachada. Era el único edificio a la vista, y de seguro era el único edificio en toda la superficie de aquella isla.

Ingresando ambos dentro pronto encontraron unas escaleras que bajaban hacia un aparente sótano. Bajando por ellas, siendo el ruido de sus pasos lo único que se lograba escuchar allí dentro, desembocaron en un espeluznante pasillo, completamente oscuro, con una alfombra como único adorno.

— ¿La sala de reuniones es aquí abajo? Creí que sería en los pisos de arriba — Habló la figura femenina. Sus ojos verdes recorriendo el oscuro lugar, analizándolo con curiosidad.

— Así es. Los pisos de arriba generalmente se utilizan para investigaciones — Respondió su acompañante, denotando la experiencia que tenía en aquel lugar — Lanaia — La nombró — debido a que es tu primera vez en una reunión déjame darte unas indicaciones —

— Que no hable con nadie ni llame la atención. — Se adelantó a responder Lanaia —Supongo que también me dirá que mantenga una expresión neutra en todo momento ¿No es así? —

— Veo que has aprendido bien — Respondió el hombre con una sonrisa en su pálido rostro.

— Amo ¿Quiénes estarán en la reunión? — Preguntó la rubia

— Los únicos que deberían de interesarte son los herederos que fueron desterrados, y aquellos que se hacen llamar mis hermanos… — Contestó — Pero de seguro haya algún representante de las facciones más débiles. —

Llegando al final de aquel pasillo, una gran puerta de cristal daba paso a una amplia y lúgubre sala. Varios cuadros adornaban las paredes, una gran mesa ornamentada ocupaba el centro de la sala, con cuatro velas encendidas sobre ella, sirviendo como iluminación. Un silencio sepulcral se presentó cuando ambas personas ingresaron allí.

Varias siluetas se extendían alrededor de aquella mesa, sentadas, tan sólo tres asientos quedaban sin ocupar, uno al extremo de la mesa, y los otros dos a sus lados.

— Qué extraño, hermano mío — Habló una voz a su derecha, sentado casi al final de la mesa. — Tu casi nunca te presentas a estas reuniones ¿Has querido comenzar a socializar? — La voz de aquel sujeto era oscura, algo grave, un tono burlón adornaba su voz. — Por cierto, he de agradecerte, los cadáveres que enviaste la última vez estaban deliciosos. — Su larga lengua relamía sus propios labios mientras saliva caía de su boca.

— Me da gusto que hayan sido de tu agrado, Niohöggr — Fue la respuesta del hombre que había ingresado a la sala.

— Hermano… Esa niña — Susurró el nombrado Niohöggr, sus espeluznantes ojos no le quitaban la vista a Lanaia — ¿Es comida? —

Una suave risa escapó los labios de aquel hombre

— No, no Niohöggr, tu apetito nunca deja de sorprenderme — Dijo con una sádica sonrisa — Lanaia no es comida, ella es mi amada aprendiz, que no se te olvide, Niohöggr. —

— Por favor — Los interrumpió alguien — Si sería tan amable de sentarse en su lugar — Esta vez la voz era del hombre sentado justo en frente de Niohöggr, al otro lado de la cabecera de la mesa. — Su protegida puede sentarse a su lado si lo desea. —

Ambas figuras tomaron asiento en los dos lugares más cercanos a donde estaban parados. La mujer al final de la mesa, el hombre en el asiento contiguo. Las demás personas en aquel estudio permanecieron en silencio, observando atentamente a las dos personas que se les acababan de unir.

Un estruendo se escuchó desde la cabecera de la mesa. El hombre sentado en aquel lugar había golpeado el fino cristal de la mesa con su brazo, llamando la atención como él quería.

Todos los presentes observaban al hombre con diferentes significados en sus miradas, algunos lo observaban con respeto, otros con indiferencia, unos pocos con miedo y otros muy pocos con desprecio. Las únicas dos personas que no lo miraban era los dos sentados a sus lados, quienes observaban al resto de las personas sentados alrededor de aquella mesa.

El hombre joven de cabello plateado y rasgos faciales no muy acentuados sentado a la izquierda de la cabecera fue quien comenzó con aquella extraña reunión.

— Como bien habrán notado, hoy tendremos algunas ausencias en la reunión — Habló, su largo cabello estaba recogido en una trenza.

— ¿Dónde está mi hermano Crom? ¿Ha ido a asesinar personas otra vez? — Preguntó Niohöggr, con baba cayendo de su boca.

— Crom Cruach ha ido a Japón, un país ubicado en el océano pacífico norte. El portador de la lanza del destino llegará dentro de poco a hacerle compañía. —

— ¿Han encontrado la ubicación del objetivo? — Preguntó la única mujer además de Lanaia presente en aquella habitación, su voz vibrante y firme.

— Así es, Katerea. — Habló el hombre sentado en la cabecera de la mesa, nombrando a la mujer demonio —Uzumaki Naruto será asesinado en las próximas horas. Esa es la razón por la cual Cao Cao tampoco está presente en la reunión de hoy. — su voz conformada por un tono arrogante perteneciente a alguien que se considera a sí mismo un líder.

— Rizevim — Lo nombró Katerea Leviatán —¿Estás diciendo que confías en que ese insípido humano cumpla con semejante tarea? —

— Así es, ambos son humanos, después de todo. El joven Cao Cao se veía bastante obsesionado con la idea… ¿Crees que hice mal en confiar en él, Katerea? ¿Desconfías de mis decisiones? —

— N-no Rizevim, pero ambos sabemos que Uzumaki Naruto tiene un poder… Particular —

— Señorita Leviathan — Habló el hombre de cabello platinado que se encontraba sentado a la izquierda de Rizevim — disculpe mi intromisión. Pero le recuerdo que los hombres bajo el liderato de Cao Cao son humanos muy fuertes, además que el poder de Uzumaki Naruto no es el mismo al de antes, sus poderes han disminuido — Notificó — Sin mencionar que, aun si Cao Cao fallase y fuese asesinado en las manos de Uzumaki Naruto, Crom Cruach se encargará de asesinarlo. Así como también asesinará a la hermana de Sirzechs Gremory y al heredero de la casa de vampiros Vladi. —

— Pero, asesinar a Rias Gremory ¿No sería considerado una declaración de guerra? — Un hombre, de piel grisácea y ojos color violeta que se encontraba sentado en la mitad de la mesa del lado de Niohöggr decidió hablar — ¿No sería conveniente que sigamos trabajando ocultos en la sombra, Rizevim? —

— Crom Cruach no está ligado a nosotros, y las facciones no saben de nuestra organización, tardarían mucho tiempo antes de descubrirnos, Creuserey. —

— Pero Uzumaki Naruto lo sabe — Insistió el heredero de Asmodeus

— Justamente, acabo de revelarte que morirá en unas horas. — Respondió el hombre llanamente, observando de reojo al heredero de Asmodeus.

— L-lo siento, Rizevim. —

— Si se me permite preguntar, mis queridos amigos — El amo de Lanaia, que hasta ahora había estado escuchando la conversación con poco interés, habló — ¿Por qué les interesa tanto la vida o muerte de este humano, Uzumaki Naruto? —

— Por muchas razones mi lord. — Decidió responderle el muchacho peli platino, tan respetuoso como siempre —Uzumaki Naruto es el único que tiene información de nosotros, y también es el único que ha intentado detener nuestros planes en más de una ocasión. Pese a no ser una persona con mucho poder, hay que admitir que es un humano con trucos excepcionales y muy buena técnica para las batallas. —

— Dicen que la energía que utiliza es similar a la tuya, hermano mío — Dijo Niohöggr, su concentración puesta en el amo de Lanaia.

Aquel comentario despertó la curiosidad en el pálido hombre, pero este decidió permanecer en silencio.

— Así es, Uzumaki Naruto puede utilizar chakra. Es el último de los humanos considerados como Ninshu, es una existencia bastante interesante… —

— ¡Debe de morir! ¡El junto con los cuatro impostores! — Exclamó el hombre sentado frente a Katerea, su cabello castaño cubriendo uno de sus ojos. — ¡Rizevim, nosotros somos los que debemos de asesinar a Uzumaki Naruto! —

— Vuelve a levantarme la voz y tú serás quien termine muerto, Shalba. — Dijo Rizevim, el tono de su voz heló por completo al hombre castaño — Cao Cao será quien se encargue de Uzumaki Naruto, y ese es mi veredicto final. — Sus ojos color avellana observaban amenazantes al heredero del Beelzebub — Lo que quería comentarles a todos, es algo que Crom Cruach me ha confirmado hace unos minutos. Uzumaki Naruto es el nuevo portador del dragón celestial rojo, Ddraig. —

Casi todos los presentes se tensaron al oír aquella confesión.

Niohöggr en cambio largó una maniática carcajada, logrando captar la atención de todos.

— ¡Es increíble! ¿Oíste eso hermano? ¡Parece que nuestro primo Ddraig ha elegido un portador! ¿Repugnante, no lo crees? Me han dado ganas de devorar su alma… —

— Ahora comprendo por qué Crom quiere asesinar a ese muchacho, le tiene mucho resentimiento al dragón celestial rojo, aunque la obsesión de Crom viene de hace muchos años… Es curioso — Murmuró el hombre.

— ¿Tu también estás interesado en ese humano, hermano mío? —

— No Niohöggr, en lo absoluto — Respondió el hombre, con sinceridad.

— ¡Pero Rizevim! — Exclamó su nombre Katerea, algo preocupada — Si Uzumaki Naruto es el nuevo portador del dragón celestial rojo ¿no deberíamos enviar más efectivos a por su cabeza? —

— Señorita Leviathan, — Se adelantó a contestarle el peli platino, intentando calmarla con su tono de voz y palabras — le pido por favor que confíe en el juicio de mi señor Rizevim, Cao Cao presenta un poder nunca antes visto para un portador de la lanza de los milagros. Además, mi señor Rizevim le ha entregado una de las reliquias más poderosas de los enanos del viejo mundo. — Confesó el joven, logrando calmar a la mujer con sus palabras — Cao Cao no fallará, ha mostrado ser un soldado excelente, pese a ser un humano. Si de alguna manera llegase a fallar, Crom Cruach será el encargado de asesinarlo, y usted conoce bien las capacidades de Crom. —

— El próximo de ustedes que vuelva a cuestionar esta decisión será asesinado. — Sentenció Rizevim, aterrando a casi todos los presentes mediante sus palabras. — Pese a que, el hecho de que Uzumaki Naruto sea el portador de la Boosted Gear no estaba en los planes al principio, he de decir que hemos sido sonreídos por la fortuna. Tendremos en nuestras filas no solo a la Forbidden Balor View, sino también a la Boosted Gear… —

— También contarías con el dragón celestial blanco, de no haber maltratado y expulsado a tu nieto, Rizevim. — Habló el amo de Lanaia, con burla en su tono de voz, sorprendiendo a casi todos con sus palabras.

Un silencio incomodo se formó rápidamente debido a esa declaración. Pese a la tensión que los demás tuvieron ante ese comentario, Rizevim sólo rio levemente, manteniendo la calma.

— Qué puedo decir, tienes razón. Cometí un error al no arrancarle la regalía a Vali cuando tuve la oportunidad, pero puedo asegurar que cuando lo vea otra vez lo haré sin ningún problema. Por cierto, ya que has hablado, dinos a todos, Yamata. ¿Cómo te ha ido en el vaticano? —

Lanaia, quien se encontraba al lado de su señor, se tensó un poco al sentir la vista de todos los presentes en ella y su amado amo, pero intentó disimularlo de la mejor manera. Girando su rostro para poder ver a su amo, lo escuchó responder.

— Vaya, me avergüenza que todos ustedes me observen de esta manera… — Bromeó el pálido hombre, que gracias a su comentario consiguió arrancar otra carcajada de Niohöggr.

— ¡Hermano mío, ambos sabemos que ninguno de los dos conoce el significado de la palabra vergüenza! Hoy estás extrañamente simpático —

— ¿Insinúas que normalmente no lo soy? — Dijo de forma juguetona, simulando estar triste. —Has dañado mis sentimientos Niohöggr… —

— Señor Yamata ¿Podría responder la pregunta de mi amo? — Habló el hombre sentado junto a Rizevim.

— ¡Oh, lo siento pequeño Euclid, me he olvidado de responderla! — Se excusó el hombre — La toma del vaticano ha ido extremadamente bien, como era de esperar. He de agradecer a la agente de nuestro nuevo amigo por su espléndido trabajo —

Con estas palabras la vista de todos los presentes se dirigió al hombre sentado a un lado de Shalba. Dicho hombre se irguió en su lugar, y luego de aclararse la garganta decidió responder

— Me alegra mucho que mi esclava le haya sido útil, señor Yamata —

— La Serafín Gabrielle ha viajado al vaticano para investigar, pero afortunadamente no ha descubierto nada. Junto con mi pupila esperaremos unos días antes de regresar allí. —

— ¿Para qué deseabas tanto obtener el poder del Vaticano, Yamata? —

— Oh, razones personales… — Contestó sin darle demasiados detalles al asunto — Descuiden, no será nada que los afecte negativamente. —

— Deberás de entregarnos una lista con los mejores agentes de la iglesia católica, esperamos que comiences a cooperar más con nosotros, Yamata. —

— Lo que usted diga, adorado Lucifer. Pero, déjeme hacerle una pregunta, el que haya ayudado a Niohöggr para que pueda revivir. El que haya persuadido a Crom para que forme parte de esta organización ¿No es más de lo que ustedes han hecho en los últimos veinte o treinta años? —

Ante la tensión que se había generado por las palabras de Yamata, los presentes tan sólo escuchaban atentos, sin mirar directamente a ninguno de los dos.

— Se te ha agradecido por eso. Pero he de recordarte que nos has prometido la resurrección de Azi Dahaka, y todavía no está con nosotros. — Le recordó Rizevim, mirando fijamente al pálido sujeto.

— Ustedes prometieron reunir todas las partes del Santo Grial. Sin embargo, aquí están… Planeando una venganza contra un mísero humano. Mi memoria a veces me falla, pero no creo que los Maous originales se hubiesen rebajado de tal manera —

— ¡Insolente! — Lo insultó Katerea, claramente ofendida por sus palabras.

— Uzumaki Naruto nos ha hurtado uno de los pedazos del Santo Grial, Yamata. — Dijo Rizevim, su tono más serio que antes.

— No me malinterprete, adorado Lucifer. Entiendo que la muerte de este chico, Uzumaki Naruto, los puede beneficiar. El contar con Ddraig en nuestras filas podría ser fructífero… —

— ¿Para ti, para nosotros o para Ophis Ouroboros? — Preguntó Rizevim, como si lo estuviera acusando de algo.

— Para todos los involucrados, adorado Lucifer. —

— También nos beneficiaría que revivas a Azi Dahaka. —Dijo Rizevim.

— Lamento decepcionarlos, pero… — Hizo una pausa — No pienso revivir a Azi Dahaka. — Respondió el amo de Lanaia, con total naturalidad.

La confesión de Yamata sorprendió a la mayoría de las personas allí. Rizevim, frustrado ante tal confesión, apretaba sus dientes mientras su mirada fulminaba al pálido hombre al otro lado de la mesa.

Pronto la tensión en el lugar se disipó cuando el hombre sentado al otro lado de Yamata, quien hasta ese momento había decidido permanecer en silencio, por fin habló.

— Yamata, deberías explicarte en vez de soltar tales palabras y quedarte callado — Su voz ronca resonó por todo el salón.

— Tienes razón, me disculpo por mi vehemencia. — Dijo Yamata, con sorna en sus palabras.

— No es necesario disculparte, Yamata, sólo recuerda que estos seres que están reunidos aquí hoy no son como nosotros. Ellos son seres ignorantes, seres con mentalidades básicas. —

Las palabras de aquel misterioso y sombrío hombre causaron que casi todos los presentes lo miraran con resentimiento.

Nuevamente Niohöggr, como de costumbre, estalló en carcajadas.

— ¡Ha! ¡Hermano Ladón, extrañaba tus ingeniosos comentarios! ¡Llevabas callado mucho tiempo! —

— Señor Yamata, explíquese por favor. ¿Por qué no revivirá a Azi Dahaka? — Le preguntó Euclid al pálido hombre de cabello azabache.

— La razón es simple, pequeño Euclid. — Dijo Yamata, haciendo una pausa y entrecerrando sus ojos antes de volver a hablar. — Azi Dahaka no está muerto. —

El tiempo parecía haberse detenido en aquella lúgubre sala luego de esa confesión.

Algunos miraban al hombre incrédulos, incluso Rizevim se había sorprendido ante tales palabras. Pronto, la voz de Euclid Lucifuge volvió a resonar en él lugar.

— ¿Es eso cierto, señor Yamata? —

— Así es — Decidió responder el nombrado Ladón. — Pese a que nosotros somos seres extremadamente difíciles de asesinar, Zahhak supera incluso eso, él es verdaderamente inmortal. Luego de su… Desafortunado encuentro contra el ejército de los dioses persas, fue sellado. — Les explicó.

— ¿Dónde se encuentra? Si de verdad está sellado entonces eso facilita las cosas. — Preguntó Shalba.

— Como dijo mi hermano Ladón, su mente si que es básica — La voz de Niohöggr sorprendentemente fue seria, nada comparada al tono burlón y hasta divertido que había utilizado antes, aunque la saliva continuaba derramándose de su boca al hablar — Nuestro hermano Zahhak luchó y asesinó a más de la mitad del ejercito persa y a muchos de sus dioses, pero al final de todo, perdió. — Cierta amargura decoraba su tono de voz al hablar. —Sus poderes se encuentran sellados, su cuerpo se encuentra atrapado y en constante vigilancia por los dioses. —

— ¿Pero en qué lugar está sellado? — Volvió a preguntar Shalba, algo molesto por las palabras previas que el dragón oscuro había utilizado.

— Niohöggr, no digas más. Si revelas la ubicación de Zahhak estos seres estólidos intentarán recuperarlo

— ¿No sería primordial rescatar a Azi Dahaka de aquel sello? — Preguntó el único hombre que hasta ese momento no había hablado, su voz sonando con completa calma, pese a que sus ojos rojos y rasgos marcados lo hacían ver como un ser aterrador.

— Si atacamos a los dioses del panteón Zoroastro sería visto como una declaración de guerra, Kokabiel. — Le respondió Rizevim al ángel caído — de momento eso no es lo que buscamos. Además, no estamos seguros si podríamos romper los sellos. —

— Mi hermano Ladón podría deshacer esos sellos con facilidad. — Comentó Niohöggr.

Antes de que alguien más pudiese comentar otra cosa, Ladón dijo:

— Sin embargo, la razón por la cual Zahhak no será rescatado es porque su poder se encuentra dividido, sería un sobre esfuerzo que no valdría la pena, ya que nos dejaría algo expuestos. —

— Es por eso — Habló Yamata, recuperando al instante la atención de todos los presentes. — Que he decidido revivir a alguien más, alguien que estoy seguro los ayudará en sus planes, incluyendo la obtención del poder del Santo Grial. —

Ante tales palabras, la curiosidad de todos los presentes despertó. Ansiosos deseaban saber a quién se refería el pálido sujeto.

— ¿A quién tienes pensado revivir, Yamata? ¿Quién puede sernos tan útil como el Dragón de los Mil Maleficios? — Preguntó Rizevim, diciendo la pregunta que todos en el salón querían hacer.

— Hermano Yamata, no te refieres a… — Susurró Niohöggr, antes de ser interrumpido.

— El Dragón maligno de las Aguas Negras — Respondió Yamata — Apophis —

Un silencio sepulcral se adueñó del ambiente ante la mención de aquel nombre, y es que todos los presentes en esa sala sabían y habían escuchado sobre los poderes del dragón oscuro Apophis.

Pronto, leves murmullos inundaron la sala, todos se preguntaban entre ellos si esa era una buena idea.

Katerea Leviatán fue la única que se atrevió a preguntar lo que la gran mayoría en aquel lugar se preguntaban

— ¿Cómo es que ayudará el dragón oscuro Apophis con nuestra causa? —

Esta vez todos se quedaron en silencio, esperando por la respuesta de Yamata.

— Lo sabrás cuando regrese a la vida, Katerea Leviathan. Los poderes de Apophis son extraordinarios, te aseguro que hasta la mismísima Ophis Ouroboros estará más que complacida con la adquisición del dragón de las aguas negras. —

— ¿Por qué ese repentino deseo de ayudar a nuestra causa? — Preguntó Creuserey, sosteniéndole la mirada a Yamata.

— No lo hago por ustedes, heredero de Asmodeus. — Le respondió fríamente — Apophis es uno de nosotros. Además, lo hago porque sé que a mi tonto hermano Niohöggr le gustaría ver de nuevo a Apophis, de seguro debe extrañarlo mucho — Agregó con una leve sonrisa — ¿No es así, Niohöggr? —

Niohöggr desde su lugar simplemente dejó salir un suspiro de derrota antes de hablar

— A decir verdad, si tuviera que elegir a alguno de mis hermanos, preferiría que revivieras a Grendel… Me encantaría salir de cacería con él como en la antigüedad… —

— Prometo que Grendel será el próximo, Niohöggr. Claro está, él será revivido con el santo grial ¿No es así, Rizevim? —

Ante esas palabras la sala entró en un gran silencio, nadie se atrevía a responder ni acotar nada.

La temperatura de la sala bajó debido a la tensión.

Finalmente, el hombre sentado en la cabecera decidió romper con aquel silencio.

— Si eso es todo — Habló Rizevim, poniéndose de pie. — Esta reunión queda oficialmente terminada. Se le notificará a cada uno de ustedes cuando Uzumaki Naruto deje de existir. — Dijo, dando por terminada aquella reunión.

* * *

.

Acostado en el sillón del living de su hogar, con una botella de ron añejo en su mano, Naruto estaba abatido.

Horas y horas había estado rebobinando el encuentro con el dragón oscuro una y otra vez. Al igual que con el entrenamiento de Rias el día anterior, no sabía qué hacer.

Siempre había sabido que todo eso era temporal. Desde el momento que decidió quedarse en aquella ciudad con Gásper para que el pequeño pudiera tener una vida normal había sabido que algún día lo encontrarían.

Ese día por fin había llegado, y demonios, sí que no estaba preparado.

Cuatro de las siete instituciones de magos más importantes y relevantes de la humanidad estaban completamente tomadas, creía que el consejo mágico también estaba tomado, era lo más probable.

Ahora además creía que las iglesias también estaban tomadas, al menos una parte de ellas. Toda esa situación era extrañamente confusa. Sabía que la iglesia católica siempre había sido la iglesia mimada por el cielo, siempre habían sido fieles. Pero, una casi-guerra contra su iglesia hermana primero, y ahora un repentino cambio de efectivos completamente de la nada, a unas semanas de firmar un tratado de paz con la iglesia de la religión sintoísta... Era muy rebuscado, extremadamente rebuscado, pero cosas así no pasaban porque sí, no eran coincidencia. Podría jurarlo.

Ya no sólo era Cao Cao, no sólo era su facción de héroes, no sólo eran los herederos de los Maous originales, No sólo eran las instituciones mágicas ni las iglesias… Sino que ahora también se sumaba el dragón de la luna creciente… y todos trabajaban para Ophis Ouroboros. Además, si agregaba a la ecuación los tesoros que a lo largo de los años habían estado intentando encontrar y conseguir, el resultado era terrible, y es que quién sabía de qué eran capaces personas de tal calibre…

¿De qué serían capaces semejante seres con las espadas Excalibur?

¿De qué serían capaces semejante seres con las reliquias de los enanos antiguos?

¿De qué serían capaces semejante seres con el Santo Grial? ¿A quién podrían revivir con semejante poder? Eso era lo que más le aterraba, la cantidad de seres muertos que podrían traer de vuelta a la vida, la cantidad de caos y destrucción que podrían causar.

Y nadie parecía darse cuenta, a nadie parecía importarle. ¿Es que el mundo tenía que terminarse para que todos se dieran cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo?

Ophis Ouroboros, la misma que por alguna extremadamente disparatada razón le había otorgado al dragón celestial rojo, también quería acabar con el mundo. ¿Por qué?

Tantas preguntas que no tenían respuesta.

Pronto sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos.

En el medio de aquella oscuridad una luz apareció, alumbrando por completo el living, un circulo mágico de color blanco se abrió en medio del suelo de la habitación.

Naruto ni se dignó a ver la figura que apareció en aquel circulo mágico, la conocía muy bien como para siquiera molestarse.

— Parece que el camino terminó, Pakkura. — Habló en voz alta cuando sintió que la loba estaba lo suficientemente cerca.

Parada a un costado del sillón, la loba preguntó:

— ¿A qué te refieres? — La voz del extraordinario animal, de pelaje blanco y verde, muy serena. Como era de costumbre.

Un resoplido escapó por los labios del rubio, quien tardó varios segundos en responder.

— La brigada sabe que yo estoy aquí. — Confesó — Han venido a verme, me han amenazado. Lo más probable es que me ataquen en las próximas horas. —

Varios segundos le tomó a la yokai procesar las palabras que el rubio había dicho.

— ¿…Quién? — Fue lo único que pudo preguntar

— Cao Cao — Respondió — y probablemente todos sus lacayos. —

— Les ganas. — Se apresuró a contestar ella, con seguridad en su voz — y tú lo sabes. — Reafirmó

— Ese no es el problema…— Dijo — Si Cao Cao no puede derrotarme intervendrá el dragón oscuro de la luna creciente, Crom Cruach — Respondió tranquilamente el rubio, bebiendo un trago de su botella de Ron.

La loba lo miraba sorprendida y expectante, como si estuviera esperando que Naruto le dijera que todo era una broma pesada.

Esperó varios segundos, como el rubio no habló, decidió preguntar.

— ¿Cómo es que sabes eso? —

— El mismo ha tenido la amabilidad de venir a decírmelo. — Respondió como si nada.

Cada palabra que decía descolocaba más y más a la loba.

— Eso quiere decir que… — Susurró —¿Crom Cruach trabaja para Ophis? —

— Eso parece… — Contestó — Desalentador el panorama, si me lo preguntas… —

Un leve silencio incomodo se instaló en aquel living hasta que la loba encontró palabras que decir.

— ¿Por qué enviarían primero a Cao Cao? Podrían enviar directamente al dragón oscuro a asesinarte, a lo mejor es una simple amenaza vacía. —

— A lo mejor porque creen que Cao Cao me vencerá. Tal vez buscan reubicar la lanza del destino y quieren que Cao Cao se muera para ello, quién sabe. — Respondió, dándole otro trago al fuerte alcohol — Pero la amenaza no es vacía Pakkura. —

—¿Cómo lo sabes? — Preguntó ella.

— Yo lo vi y lo escuché, nadie me lo contó. — Dijo, serio — Crom Cruach vino a verme en persona para decirme eso. —

—¡Eso no es una razón válida para creer en sus palabras! — Exclamó la loba de repente, molesta con el rubio.

— Sí, lo es. — Esa simple respuesta fue más que suficiente para callar a la yokai.

— …Naruto… — Susurró su nombre luego de varios minutos — ¿Qué es lo que harás? — Preguntó, un deje de preocupación completamente leíble en sus palabras.

Un silencio sepulcral se adueñó de aquella sala, inmersa en la oscuridad. Ni siquiera la luz de la luna se había hecho presente esa noche.

Allí estaban, reunidos en el silencio, en la oscuridad. Una loba yokai y un humano adulto, juntos en el living de una casa rentada en un pequeño pueblo del país de Japón.

Pakkura observaba preocupada el perfil del rubio, quien recostado en el sillón bebía Ron en silencio. Gracias a sus poderes podía darse cuenta que la vista del humano estaba fija en el techo de aquel living.

Antes de que ella pudiese decir algo, el melancólico tono de voz del rubio, que distaba kilómetros del tono normal de voz en él, se llevó toda su atención.

— ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que me regañaste por la decisión que tomé? — Preguntó él, rompiendo con el silencio.

Sus palabras le resultaron a la loba tan extrañas que no pudo ni siquiera responder algo coherente. Un resoplido de duda escapó de sus labios.

— No te hagas la desentendida. — Dijo él, volteando a verla a los ojos por primera vez —Hablo de la última vez que viniste a entregar un reporte, hace cuanto ¿Un mes, dos tal vez? —

— Si… — Respondió ella, recuperando su calmo y serio tono de voz — Si, sé a cuando te refieres — Reafirmó— pero no sé exactamente a qué te refieres cuando dices "regañar"… —

— Y nuevamente, te haces la tonta. — Se burló, una leve sonrisa decoraba su rostro. — Sí que me retaste, y recuerdo bien lo que dijiste aquella vez. ¿Necesitas que acaso te lo recuerde? —

Recordaba perfectamente a qué se refería el rubio, pero pese a eso, decidió molestarlo un poco. Después de todo, no tenía ni idea a dónde quería llegar.

— Puede que no lo recuerde del todo… — Murmuró — ¿Podrías ser tan amable de recordármelo? —

— "Se suponen que eran una manada, en una manada todos cuidan de todos" —

— Oh, ahora lo recuerdo… Aunque eso no fue un regaño, solamente te di mi sincera opinión. —

— Para mí sí, fue un regaño. — Dijo él — Quiero decir, se supone que cuando alguien regaña a una persona lo hace porque dicha persona se equivocó ¿No es así? —

— Que pésima explicación — Aunque su tono de voz siguiese igual de gélido, cualquiera que la conociera podría darse cuenta de que para ella eso era una burla — Pero no comprendo, Naruto ¿Estás asumiendo que te equivocaste? —

— Tú lo asumiste. — Afirmó él al instante.

— Oh, claro que lo hice — Reafirmó ella — Y que quede claro que todavía lo sigo haciendo. —

— A decir verdad… — Levantó un poco la voz — Desde ese día, incluso un poco antes, me he estado tratando de convencer de que lo que hice fue lo correcto. — Su vista regresó al techo, observándolo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo — De más está aclarar de que si he tenido que convencerme a mí mismo constantemente es porque la mayoría del tiempo creo que cometí un error. —

— Cielos… — Murmuró ella, saltando sobre el sillón — Qué extraña manera tienes de decir que te equivocaste, cachorro. — Acostándose a su lado. — No quiero ser ruda, ni que parezca que me molesta estar aquí, pero me gustaría saber para qué me has llamado… —

— Cometí un error, Pakkura — Admitió por fin, en voz alta.

— Uzumaki Naruto admitiendo que se equivocó, jamás creí que estaría viva para presenciar este momento. — Dijo ella, su gélido tono de voz un poco suavizado.

— Me equivoqué — Admitió una segunda vez, ignorando las palabras de la loba. — me equivoqué garrafalmente… — Una pequeña y ronca risa abandonó sus labios — Vaya, se siente bien. Es como si necesitaba que lo sepas —

— No comprendo — Murmuró — ¿Por qué me dices esto ahora? — Fue su pregunta, llena de expectación.

— No lo tengo muy en claro — Dijo él, riendo por segunda vez — Supongo que quería hacerlo. Sentí que era algo que necesitabas saber, que decírtelo era lo correcto… —

— Detesto el tono de esta conversación… — Respondió ella, sorprendiendo al rubio.

— ¿A qué se debe eso? — Preguntó el, con curiosidad.

— Parece una despedida… — Susurró

— Quién sabe — Murmuró él, una muy suave sonrisa en su rostro —A lo mejor lo sea… —

— No lo dices en serio. — Dijo ella, no en un tono de pregunta.

— O a lo mejor — Siguió el, sin prestarle atención a sus palabras — Es el alcohol que me pone estúpido y melancólico y me hace decir… Bueno, estupideces — Dijo de manera divertida, bebiendo un gran trago de Ron

— No comprendo lo que me acabas de decir… — Murmuró ella, pensativa.

— No me mientas, sí que comprendes —

— Dices que te equivocaste… — Continuó ella, ignorando la interrupción del rubio — Pero, déjame preguntarte ¿En qué te equivocaste específicamente? —

— Oh, en todo — Respondió llanamente — En todo me equivoqué. Me primer error garrafal ocurrió cuando decidí irme del inframundo… —

— ¿Lo estás admitiendo? — Preguntó, incrédula — Es increíble, de verdad lo estás admitiendo… El fin del mundo debe de estar por venir, no hay otra explicación. — Se burló la yokai

Inclinando un poco su cabeza el rubio observó molesto a la loba, golpeándola con su pie de manera juguetona.

— Uno decide abrir su corazón y lo único que haces es burlarte…—

— Lo siento cachorro — Se disculpó ella, con lo que parecía ser una sonrisa en su delicado rostro. — continua por favor. —

— luego de eso — Siguió, devolviendo su mirada al techo — lo único que he hecho es equivocarme cada vez más y más. Me equivoqué en dejar a Cao Cao vivo, cuando en su momento tuve la oportunidad de asesinarlo. —

— Bueno, nunca fue lo tuyo asesinar, creo que ambos lo sabemos… — Dijo ella — Es más, personalmente me hubiese decepcionado un poco si lo hubieses asesinado… —

— Pero mira todo el mal que ha causado Cao Cao en este tiempo… —

— Hay veces… — Habló ella, interrumpiéndolo — en las cuales yo, personalmente, aprecio más que alguien mantenga sus principios en vez de hacer lo que los demás ven como correcto. Habrás tenido tus motivos… —

— Supongo que tienes razón… — Respondió el, no muy convencido.

— Y aunque hubiese sido un error… — Habló nuevamente — Todavía tienes tiempo de remediarlo ¿No es así? —

— Sí… — Murmuró, no muy seguro. Varios segundos pasaron hasta que volvió a hablar — Sí… — Repitió nuevamente — Claro que sí — Afirmó, con completa seguridad en sus palabras — No sé en qué rayos estoy pensando, claro que tengo tiempo de remediarlo, de remediar todo. —

— ¿De remediar todo? — Preguntó ella, curiosa y expectante a la respuesta que le podría dar el rubio — ¿En qué más te has equivocado, Naruto? —

—Me equivoqué en dejar ir a Xenovia, Le Fay y Ravel… ¿Era lo que querías escuchar, cierto? disfrútalo, lo admito en voz alta. — Respondió con una sonrisa claramente falsa.

— No te das una idea de lo extraño que es escuchar eso de ti Naruto. Te noto tan vulnerable hoy, es como si no fueras tu… —

— A veces me siento así, como si no fuera yo — Confesó el, un semblante melancólico adornando su rostro

— No me malinterpretes, Naruto… — Aclaró ella — Hace años que no eres tú, pero particularmente hoy no te ves como el nuevo tú, aunque tampoco te ves como el viejo tú… Antes estabas melancólico, ahora estas errático, eres como una mezcla extraña del antiguo tu y el nuevo tú. —

— No entendí ni una palabra de lo que dijiste… —

— Idiota… —

— Orgulloso de serlo — Bromeó, haciendo una leve pausa —¿Dices que cambié? —

— Oh, absolutamente… — Aseguró la bellísima loba —Desde que te conozco que vienes cambiando cada vez más y más. El cambio más drástico ocurrió cuando decidiste irte del inframundo, cuando decidiste dejar a- —

— No es necesario que nombres a nadie… — La interrumpió de manera cortante. — Entiendo perfectamente a lo que te refieres… —

— ¿Cuesta superar? —

— Horrores… Aunque a veces diga que no… —

— Definitivamente estás muy vulnerable hoy —

— El alcohol me pone así, la culpa la tiene el Ron… —

— La influencia que el ángel caído Azazel tiene sobre ti es evidente… Pero no le eches la culpa al alcohol de tus sentimientos cachorro… Parece que hace tiempo has querido decirle estas cosas a alguien…—

— Por eso te llamé, cerebrito —

— Lo que jamás cambiara es el hecho de que eres un completo idiota. — Dijo la loba, molesta por el comentario del rubio. Suavizando su semblante luego de unos segundos — …Cuando estabas con ella parecías feliz, era como si el Naruto de antes hubiese regresado… —

— Lo era — Confesó llanamente.

— ¿Qué ahora no lo eres? —

— Y mira, teniendo en cuenta que me han amenazado con asesinarme mañana mismo, yo te diría que ahora en este momento no soy muy feliz que digamos… — Un tono sarcástico decoraba sus palabras.

— No era una pregunta a tiempo exacto, Naruto. — Dijo, su paciencia completamente al límite.

— Lo sé, lo sé, no te enfades, tan sólo era una broma… — Se excusó mientras miraba al techo — Comparado con aquel entonces sinceramente no, no lo soy… — Respondió sinceramente en un suave susurro.

— ¿Por qué decidiste irte entonces? —

— Alguien tenía que encargarse de lo que pasaba aquí… — Fue su respuesta

— Cuestionable… —

— Lo sé — Admitió sin más — pero es lo que pensé en ese momento… —

— ¿Ya no lo haces? —

— Literalmente hace cinco minutos te dije que me equivoqué. Lo haces apropósito ¿No es así? Estás sacando provecho de todo esto… Eres malvada —

— Me has descubierto — Bromeó

— Con las chicas y Gásper era feliz… Bueno, ahora con Gásper también, pero- —

— No hace falta aclarar, entiendo a la perfección — Lo cortó ella — Ciertamente… — Murmuró — Con la llegada de esos niños a tu vida se te vio muy feliz —

— Agregaban mucho a mi vida. — Respondió, observando al techo, como si estuviera recordando el pasado — Juventud, diversión, inocencia y sobretodo un deje de cotidianidad —

— ¿Los extrañas? —

— ¿Me escuchas cuando hablo? — Le preguntó, molesto — Porque siento que le estoy hablando a una pared… —

— Lo tomo como un sí… — Asumió la loba

— Fue la casualidad más linda que me pudo haber pasado, encontrar a Le Fay en aquella calle años atrás… A veces me pongo a pensar que, de haber llegado un segundo más tarde la hubiesen asesinado…

— Si no fuese por Le Fay, Xenovia jamás hubiese entrado a esta casa —

— Discrepo, la busqué luego de adentrarme en la sede de la iglesia católica en Nápoles… Le Fay no intercedió por ella. —

— Pero sí por Gásper. —

— Sí, ahí si tienes razón. Ella me convenció para que él se quede con nosotros, es una niña tan buena… Aunque, dame un poco de crédito Pakkura, te lo pido por favor — Bromeó

— ¿Crédito por qué? —

— Quiero decir, me metí a una ciudadela llena de vampiros y hombres lobo para traerlo… A lo mejor, luego de tanto esfuerzo hubiese decidido por mi cuenta que se quede —

— No, absolutamente no —

— Vete al diablo — La insultó — Lo que sí, a diferencia de Xenovia, Le Fay aceptó a Ravel al instante… —

— De las dos ella era la más grande, es obvio que entendió su situación de una forma más rápida que Xenovia… —

— Sí… Además, con lo adorable que es Ravel es imposible no quererla —

— Siempre fue tu favorita —

— No sé si mi favorita… Pero admito que tal vez ella si haya sido la más mimada de los cuatro —

— ¿Más que Gásper? Lo dudo, lo has mimado tanto que ha salido increíblemente afrancesado… —

Una risa genuina, de las que hace bastante no tenía, le fue arrancada de sus labios con el comentario de la loba.

— Bueno, no tanto, pero casi — Bromeó el.

Un nuevo silencio se interpuso entre ellos. Pero, a diferencia de los demás, este era mucho más cómodo, más agradable.

No sabían si habían pasado varios segundos, minutos, u horas cuando la voz de la loba, llena de preocupación interrumpió aquel silencio.

— …Naruto — Dijo su nombre en un susurro — no has respondido mi primera pregunta… ¿Qué es lo que harás? — Preguntó, desesperada por saber la respuesta del rubio.

— No lo sé, Pakkura… Bueno, en realidad sí lo sé, pero no sé si será algo que quieras escuchar — Fue su extremadamente torpe respuesta.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó ella al mismo tiempo que ladeaba su cabeza, completamente confundida con las palabras del rubio.

— Escapar no puedo. — Confesó — Si lo hago… Lo más probable es que muera gente inocente, civiles no vinculados al mundo sobrenatural… Es decir, estamos hablando de Crom Cruach… Ese dragón lo es capaz de todo… — Murmuró fríamente, denotando su preocupación.

— En eso tienes toda la razón… — Fue la simple respuesta de la hermosa loba

— Sin contar que — Habló el rubio nuevamente — Rias Gremory y su amiga están amenazadas… —

— ¿Las atacarán a ellas? —

— No, no, — Aclaró — vendrán a por mí, es decir, al que estuvieron buscando todo este tiempo es a mí. Si muero de seguro irán a por ellas, pero no antes. Además, saben que las defenderé, no tiene sentido a que vayan primero por ellas si yo llegaré a protegerlas al instante… — Argumentó.

— Podrías decirles que dejen la ciudad… — Dijo la loba de cabellos blancos.

— No, este es su territorio, Pakkura. Las cosas no funcionan así… Además, la amenaza la traigo yo, están aquí por mi culpa… ¿No sería un poco egoísta pedirles que se vayan? — Preguntó él

— No lo sería — Respondió ella — después de todo, es por su propia seguridad… —

— Su seguridad está en riesgo exclusivamente por mi culpa. Yo las protegeré. — Se adelantó a responder él, con mucha seguridad y determinación en sus palabras.

— Entiendo… ¿Lucharás tu solo? — Preguntó la loba.

— Claro que sí. Repito: esta es mí responsabilidad… Aunque sé que a Crom Cruach no le gano ni aunque todos los planetas de todas las galaxias, conocidas y por conocer, se alinearan… — Dijo, haciendo una leve pausa — Pero por eso te dije que tengo un plan… —

— Ya veo… ¿Cuál es tu plan? —

— Deshacerme de Cao Cao en un santiamén. — Respondió lisa y llanamente

— ¿Y luego? —

— y luego viene la parte difícil… — Aclaró — intentar aguantar a Crom Cruach solo por unos minutos, hasta que lleguen los refuerzos… —

— ¿Refuerzos? — Preguntó Pakkura, confundida — Si acabas de decir que lucharás solo… No logro comprenderte… —

— Es que los refuerzos no lucharán, tan sólo harán acto de presencia… — Respondió él.

— ¿Y quiénes serán tus refuerzos? — Preguntó la loba, aún más confundida que antes.

— Los demonios. — Dijo — Los refuerzos serán los demonios… Ya sean los Maou, o sus sirvientes. —

— Naruto, no te comprendo en lo más mínimo… — Respondió honestamente Pakkura

— Mi plan es el siguiente: — Dijo — El problema no es Cao Cao, el problema es el dragón oscuro de la luna creciente. Partamos de la base de que lo más probable que suceda es que el portador de la Dimension Lost cree una dimensión artificial en la cual pelearé con Cao Cao. — Explicó —

— ¿Sólo con Cao Cao? — Preguntó ella.

— Bueno, lo más probable es que sean Cao Cao y todo su equipo, que dicho sea de paso no tengo ni idea cuántos puedan llegar a ser… — Respondió, haciendo una leve pausa — Como sea… Una vez que salga de allí, Crom Cruach me estará esperando de este lado, es prácticamente obvio. Sé que a él no le gano, pero sé que es una amenaza lo suficientemente grande para que movilice a seres poderosos… —

— ¿Y a seres poderosos te refieres a? — Preguntó la yokai, expectante.

— Los Maou del inframundo… —

— Más cuando sus propias hermanas están en peligro absoluto… — Acotó.

— Así es… Lo comprendiste rápido… De esa forma no sólo no morirá nadie, sino que también por fin acabaré con la facción de los héroes y los Demonios se verán forzados a ver a la Brigada del Khaos como lo que en realidad es, una completa amenaza. — Explicó —Salimos todos ilesos y le pongo una cara a los villanos ¿Qué te parece? — Le preguntó

— Es un plan… — Habló la loba, pensando bien sus palabras. —Extremadamente peligroso, que tiene millones de falencias y solo a un estúpido se le ocurriría… — Respondió de forma sincera —Pero puede funcionar, sobre todo si el que lo ejecuta eres tú. —

— Me alegro que me tengas en tan buena estima, Pakkura, tus palabras son un rezo para mí — Respondió irónicamente, molesto.

— Pero, Naruto… ¿Sabes lo que ese plan significa? — Preguntó finalmente la loba, con cierta picardía en sus palabras.

— Oh, pues claro que lo sé — Murmuró —Un sinfín de incómodos encuentros… —

— Me gustó mucho esa respuesta — Dijo la loba, con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro.

— Es una respuesta sincera — Sonrió él. — Pero, ya sabes como dicen, a tiempos desesperados, medidas desesperadas —

— ¡Oh, por favor! — Exclamó la loba — ¡Ni que fuere tan desesperante encontrarse con algunas caras viejas! — El tono de su voz fue con tanta emoción que hasta parecía extraño.

Las palabras de la loba lograron nuevamente arrancarle una risa completamente genuina a Naruto, que no esbozó palabra alguna.

— Y, respecto a ellas… — Volvió a hablar la loba

— No te preocupes. — Le dijo, interrumpiéndola — Iré a buscarlas ni bien termine todo… el problema de mañana… —

— Esa respuesta me gusta todavía más que la anterior — Respondió — ¿Lo haces por motivos personales? —

— Mas o menos… — Dijo, dudando un poco — Digamos que en parte lo hago por eso… —

— ¿Y por la otra? — Preguntó curiosa

— Puede ser que alguna de ellas esté en peligro… — Observando el rostro de la loba — Descuida — La tranquilizó al instante — El peligro no es inminente… Ni bien termine el problema de mañana te contaré todo a fondo de detalles… — Le prometió

— Bien… — Murmuró la loba, no muy convencida. —Supongo que tendré que irme despidiendo… Le diré a los otros que se preparen para la pelea… Sabes que yo lucharía si pudiera, pero- —

— No te preocupes por nada, Pakkura — Volvió a tranquilizarla — No necesitaré su ayuda… esto es algo de lo que tendré que encargarme sólo. —

— Entonces lo dejaré en tus manos… — Respondió no muy convencida.

— Muchas gracias Pakkura, de verdad. — Le agradeció el rubio, con una sonrisa en sus labios — eres como una psicóloga, pero gratis. — Le comentó

— Yo… Psico- ¿qué? — Dijo ella ladeando la cabeza, confundida.

— ¿No sabes lo que es una psicóloga? — Preguntó él, sorprendido

— En mi vida escuché esa palabra… —

— Quédate un rato más entonces — Le pidió el rubio — Déjame que te explique… Verás, una psicóloga es… —

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Otra tardanza.

Buenas tardes (noches o días)

Pido perdón por este capítulo, pudo ser cien veces mejor, siéntanse libres de insultarme en los comentarios.

Si hay algún error lo siento, este capítulo NO está revisado del todo. Mi beta reader no oficial está preparando dos recuperatorios para la facultad así que ha trabajado menos horas (?) ¡deséenle suerte! Por mi parte no tuve ni tiempo tampoco. Como sea, saludos a todos!

 **Reviews:**

 **Shadic21:** Thanks for your review! Glad you liked it! Hope you like this one too!

 **GhostFLIN** : Gracias por tu review, espero te haya agradado este capítulo, saludos

 **Ivan Meza:** Me alegra que te hayan gustado esas escenas! Espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado, saludos.

 **ElChabon** : Jode muchísimo la verdad, pero bueno, siempre optimista. Muchas gracias por tu review! Me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado ese capítulo. Es una buena perspectiva del personaje jajaja. La gata parece que maulla pero no araña. Tengo muchísimos planes para Akeno, esperemos pueda desarrollarlo cuanto antes. Gracias por tu review, saludos y ojalá este capítulo sea de tu agrado!

 **Restia32:** Estas generaciones de demonios de hoy en día, pura vagancia y nada de entrenamiento! Jajaja

 **Loquin:** Es un completo desastre nuestro rubio, quiere quedar bien con todas y le terminan saliendo mal las cosas por ello. Que puedo decir, Naruto tiene esa facilidad de ponerse a la altura de los demás (Al menos cuando los demás no se ponen de por sí a la altura de él), tranquilo que no le va a pasar absolutamente nada. Gracias por siempre dejar Reviews, se aprecia muchísimo! Ojalá este capítulo sea de tu agrado, saludos!

 **Guest:** No no, no se puede apreciar para nada. Por eso digo, imagínense a Gabrielle como más les parezca correcto, tienen esa libertad. Para mí es Scarlett Johanson, pero con pelo largo (¿?). Gracias por tu review! Saludos!

 **TrollMemex:** Aquí te dejo otro capítulo de 18 mil palabras. Exacto, es bastante extraño, una serafín queriendo ser un ángel guardián, pero parece muy afín a serlo! Mencioné varias veces en otros capítulos (Creo) que Naruto la reconoce como una simple conocida, por ende que no quiera acercarse mucho y la trate de forma distante, también tal vez es por eso que la llame Gremory a veces, pero a lo mejor será cuestión de tiempo hasta que tengan más confianza. Lo último: Es difícil publicar, en general. Uno siempre tiene (Más allá de contratiempos al escribir) cierta "vergüenza" por cómo se lo va a tomar la comunidad lo que uno escribe, ya sabes, si la historia va a ser agradable de leer o cosas así. En mi caso, la historia la publiqué (Allá en el 2015) prácticamente de sopetón, sin pensarlo dos veces, y hoy en día creo que si no lo hubiese hecho así jamás hubiese publicado esta historia. Como sea, deberías buscar tu propia "chispa" de inspiración, o a lo mejor tu caso es similar al mío, y te conviene publicar una historia de sopetón para dar el "puntapié inicial". Me gustó mucho tu review, muchísimas gracias por dejarlo, saludos y ojalá, de corazón, este capítulo sea de tu agrado. Hasta luego!

Eso es todo, adios!


End file.
